


Ersatz

by MissAkito



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A whole host of characters and pairings that I don't want to tell because it feels like spoilers, Danny is a full ghost AU, Gen, Other, ghost hunger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 195,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAkito/pseuds/MissAkito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghosts are not people. They are driven by instinct; primal and dangerous as animals, forever surrounded by their own illusions and perceptions. At least, that's what Danny Fenton has always been taught. But if that were true, then why is he so different? Or is that just another illusion? Danny Phantom AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning Note: This will be an AU based off the show as well as my own headcanons. It will begin to deviate drastically from the tv storyline as we go along. Now, I'm not sure when I'll be continuing this, so for now this is a sort of stand alone chapter. The idea is a little hard to explain, and I feel this first chapter does quite a bit of that on it's own. All the characters have been altered in small and major ways, as you will see.
> 
> This chapter is based on the first episode of Danny Phantom, Mystery Meat. However, the twist is that it takes place just before Danny gets his powers. So how does a non-ghost Danny deal with a ghost? Mostly by running. Yeah; not too much ghost action in this one, as it's more character study, but I'm pretty proud of it. Rating is T for this one, but is sure to escalate to M if I continue. I gots plans.
> 
> Listened to 'In The Room Where You Sleep' by Dead Man's Bones. It really fits the atmosphere I'm trying to create with this AU, and the tune and lyrics are catchy and creepy at the same time! Just like DP!
> 
> Anyway, if you read it don't be afraid to drop a comment! Whether it's love/hate/confusion, go right ahead!
> 
> Also pardon my grammar and spelling mistakes; I wrote this all at around four AM and I'm just too tired to go back and correct things.
> 
> Let it also be known that I am new to this site so I might mess up on formatting or other things. Oops in advance.

The early morning quiet was interrupted by a repetitive, annoying sound, causing the room's lone occupant to roll toward it with a groan. Danny Fenton rubbed his hands harshly over his eyes before flinging an arm out of the warm depths of his bed covers, hitting the snooze button square on before settling back down with a tired sigh. He'd stayed up nearly the entire night with his best friends Tucker and Sam on a new online RPG that had just opened up. It had seemed so worth it a few hours ago, but now Danny wasn't so sure.

"Danny! Time to get up!"

Another groan emitted from the fourteen-year-old as he listened to the sound of his older sister, Jazz, passing by his closed door on her way downstairs. Experience had taught Danny to never mess with Jazz when it came to mornings. If he tried to ignore her, he'd be getting a cold surprise in the form of a cup of water. Why oh why did he have to have a morning person as a sister? Oh well, it could be worse; he could have parents that were morning people. A few sleepovers at Sam's house had really shown Danny the light. Figuratively and literally when they both yanked Sam's heavy black curtains aside, jolting Danny awake and nearly blinding him.

The annoying sound returned, and Danny's fogged mind was dragged back from the edge of sleep as he pressed the off button forcefully, sitting up with a scowl. Untangling himself from the covers, Danny shivered a little in the cool air of the house as he made his way to his closet, removing a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans. Getting dressed, Danny walked dazedly out of his room and into the neighboring bathroom, taking in his exhausted appearance. School had only begun that week and already Danny was nearly falling asleep in class. He knew it was his own doing, but that didn't stop him from loudly complaining and blaming the school and all its teachers.

Danny himself was an average-looking kid. He had pale skin, acquired from his mother's Germanic genes; he was just grateful he hadn't inherited her freckles like his sister had. This was accompanied by light blue eyes and black shaggy hair, which stuck out in spastic angles, causing Danny to reach for a comb as he attempted to recall his dream. It had been a weird one, but he always seemed to forget his dreams rather quickly, so he stopped bothering as the comb caught in a particularly stubborn knot, causing Danny to let out a mumbled curse. He really ought to get it cut, the front was beginning to hang in his face, nearly covering his right eye.

He heard Jazz distantly call for him to hurry up so he'd have time to eat breakfast. Danny had never had much of an appetite, and as a result he was incredibly skinny, which led to him wearing baggy clothes quite a lot. It didn't help. In fact, Danny often admitted to himself that it probably made it worse. He swore the next person who made an anorexic or bulimic joke at him was going to get puked on.

Finished with his morning routine, Danny left the bathroom and trudged downstairs to have breakfast with his family; or rather, eat cereal with his sister while his parents tinkered with a new ghost invention.

His parents had always been obsessed with the supernatural, long before he was born. Foggy memories of trips out to remote locations in search of ectoplasm residue or ghostly artifacts were the majority of Danny's recalled childhood. But in the past four years his parents had stopped the trips abruptly, and had practically moved into the basement, which was converted fully into something from a fifties science fiction film.

It was all the same to Danny, really; his parents had always been rather preoccupied with their interests, leaving little time for himself and his sister. He and his mother used to be incredibly close, but that had changed due mostly to Danny's typical teenage 'Get away Mom you're embarrassing me' attitude. He wished he could say he and Dad had once shared the same intimacy, but truth be told Danny had always been rather estranged from his father. Not that Jack Fenton was cold or cruel in the slightest; quite the opposite, really. Danny just…never really knew what to say to the man, and he was sure his father felt the same. So aside from short conversations, shared laughs at a joke, and a mutual desire to hoard everything they owned, the two male Fentons tended to pass eachother by as if they were, well, ghosts.

Recently, at Jazz's adamant request, the two scientists had begun hauling their latest experiments to the dinner table every morning, under the guise that they were sharing quality breakfast time as a family. It kind of worked. Jazz stopped pestering them about spending time with herself and Danny, even though both parents didn't make an effort to eat or talk. It didn't make much difference to Danny, he was more than accustomed to it by now, any besides, he was just grateful not to have overbearing parents like Sam's, who practically never left her side.

* * *

The halls of Casper High were swarming with students and faculty alike, making it nearly impossible to take three steps without getting an elbow in the gut, your foot stepped on, or temporarily deafened when someone yelled at another across the hall…right in your ear.

This made carrying a conversation headache-inducing, but by god were Danny, Sam and Tucker going to try. All three were dead tired, but buzzing with excitement over the new level they'd unlocked in last night's game. All in all, they considered the day's coming exhaustion worth it.

Sam and Danny had been given lockers right beside each other at the start of the term, and Tucker had thrown such a passionate and well-worded fit in the principal's office that the woman had finally relented and reassigned him to a new locker beside Sam's.

That was Tucker Foley all over; intelligent, stubborn, and relentless when he saw a new goal to reach for. It was the reason he was one of the highest-scoring students in all of Casper High. The African American was tallest of the three friends by a few inches, which he proudly lorded over the two often enough to get old quick. His love of bad puns and sarcasm was surpassed only by his affinity for technology.

Last year, as a joke, Danny had hidden the other boy's brand new PDA, and when Tucker had finally found it (after breaking Danny's locker door) he had cradled it tenderly while shooting glares Danny's way as if the other had kidnapped his firstborn. As funny as it was, Danny vowed to never screw around with Tucker's gadgets again, mostly due to the fact that he was blamed for his busted locker, Tucker left him to take the heat alone, and he spent the remaining afternoons of eighth grade in detention for damaging school property.

Tucker had once had some cool dreadlocks, but his parents' repeated disapproval had finally persuaded him to shave them off over the summer. He was still in mourning. He now sported a red beret, and Danny feared he was becoming as obsessed with it as he had been over his old dreads. Hell, he'd buried the damn things in his backyard like an old dog. Tucker could be scary sometimes. It took a while for the spark to return to the teen's green eyes, bemoaning his naked head long into the summer until Sam finally told him she'd buy a hat of his choosing if he'd just shut up. Hey, it worked.

Danny pulled himself from thoughts of his forgotten math homework as he listened to Tucker debate combat strategies with Sam, wisely choosing to stay silent and not pick a side. The two always got this way when it came to just about anything. For long-time friends, Tucker and Sam shared little in common, and it was a wonder they put up with each other. But the three friends knew at the end of the day that both loved each other dearly and, despite frequent yelling fits, had each others' backs.

Sam Manson was practically the yin to Tucker's yang. Where he bowed before the technological revolution, Sam's heart was held by the medieval, the dark, and the decrepit. Things like bats, thick eyeliner, and a new choker caused her to go all gooey inside. Tucker's giving in to his parents had strengthened Sam's own mother and fathers' resolve to pester her about her several ear piercings over the summer, but Sam had yet to stand down. In fact, as a show of rebellion, she'd went out and gotten the right side of her head shaven, leaving the left half to fall in raven spikes just below her jawline. Part of Danny wished he'd had a camera trained on her parents the second they returned to her house, another part wished he could erase the memory of their reaction from his mind forever.

* * *

Danny was fighting a losing battle to stay focused on the teacher's voice as the end of first period drew near. He wished terribly that he shared this class with his two friends, but Sam had World History and Tucker gym, leaving Danny to brave one of his most hated subjects, English, alone and steadily falling asleep as though the droning voice of Mr Lancer was a lullaby. With any luck he'd make it through the day without getting busted for drooling on his desk, although he was dreading facing his math teacher without his homework completed. She liked to scream to get her point across.

The bell ringing was very much like a second alarm clock, and Danny jerked his head up, realising it had steadily begun to droop down toward his chest. As he began to rise slowly from his seat, he felt the back of his head grabbed from behind and had but a moment of delirious confusion before his cheek was roughly pushed down onto his desk. He didn't have to look up to know who had caused the blossoming pain in his right cheek. Dash Baxter wasn't the smartest person but he was crafty when it came to bullying, practically refining the hobby to an artform. He quickly released Danny from his hold as he passed by, backpack slung over a shoulder and smirk radiating off of him, becoming stronger as he left the class without Mr Lancer so much as noticing. Danny sighed, it wasn't anything new; he was pretty much a wallflower in this school anyway, with no high grades or dark gothic appearance to set him apart from the crowd.

Dash was quickly followed by the rest of the class, and Danny waited until they were all gone before he finally made his exit, preferring to spend a few extra seconds in first period than be trampled by stampeding students.

Danny held his hurting cheek for a few minutes as he made his way to his locker, glaring at the ground as he wished for the millionth time since fifth grade that he could stand up to Dash. Make the larger male leave him alone, or better yet, get even. But the first and only time Danny had ever hit Dash back had been in sixth grade, and both boys had nearly been expelled from school. Danny for 'starting the fight', and Dash for fracturing Danny's right arm.

As Sam and Tucker came into view, already pulling things from their lockers, Danny forced thoughts of Dash from his mind as he looked forward to second period, which all three friends shared, Biology.

* * *

"What have you done!?"

As Danny heard the distant shout of Tucker he knew it was probably a sign that he should just turn around and walk away, but with a sigh he made his way through the crowd of students toward where his two friends stood. Sam seemed to be standing a little straighter than normal, lording one hell of a smirk over Tucker who looked close to passing out, eyes staring up at…what? Danny followed the other boy's gaze to see a large sign nailed above the cafeteria line.

'Wednesday Vegan Lunch Day' Oh…

Doubting that Tucker could form coherent sentences at the moment, Danny turned a questioning look to Sam as he stood beside them.

"Uh guys, what's going on? The school changed the menu?"

Sam's smirk grew as she looked Danny's way, "Yep. The school board finally agreed to at least one day of vegan food only; I wore them down."

Tuck seemed to finally snap out of his daze, turning toward Sam with a devastated glare, as though the girl had committed a heinous act.

"How could you do this? Do you want to starve us?"

"Oh Tucker stop being so dramatic." With a flippant gesture Sam led the way to the growing line, and as the three friends got their trays and took in the sight of the food, Danny mentally agreed with Tucker. No way they were getting any real food today.

By the time they made it down the line and got to their usual table in a secluded corner of the cafeteria, Tucker looked as if his soul had been broken and Sam seemed the happiest Danny had seen her in weeks. This wasn't good; he could feel a fight brewing just below the surface of this situation. And as much as he wanted to play referee, picking up a piece of…whatever this was, Danny felt himself shifting to Tucker's side more and more.

"Uh Sam, don't you think this is going a little far?" Danny tried to keep his tone neutral as he held up the foreign substance on the end of his spork.

Sam made to reply, but a large hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking up, the three saw Mr Lancer, giving Sam a smile as he spoke.

"Ms Manson, the school board asked me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria."

Tucker stiffened almost immediately, sniffing the air like an animal, eyes going almost primal as he stared toward the teacher. "Meat…near…"

Mr Lancer backpedaled quickly, eyes widening as he drew away from the three.

"No no, the rumors about the all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue."

'Yeah right,' Danny thought with a small scowl.

Lancer gave one last nod toward Sam before walking away, speaking a he went. "Thanks again."

"Yeah, thanks again Sam for making us eat this garbage."

Danny sighed at Tucker's words. There was the start of the fight he knew was coming. He was growing more and more tired of playing mediator between these two.

Sam's previously smiling face dropped into a frown as she sat forward. "It's not garbage, it's recyclable organic matter."

"It's garbage." Both boys spoke in unison, Danny unable to help himself despite wanting to remain on the sidelines.

"FENTON!"

Danny, wishing he could turn invisible, turned around in his seat to see Casper High's biggest bully storming toward him, plate of 'organic matter' in hand. This was going to go badly for him.

"I ordered three mud pies. D'you know what they gave me? Three mud pies! With mud! From the ground! And all because of your stupid girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny felt an indignant heat rush up the back of his neck.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Apparently Sam felt the same.

They didn't have time to share in their mutual offense for long before Dash was hauling Danny from his seat by the front of his shirt, raging at him.

"These are the best years of my life; after highschool it's all downhill for me!"

'Well, at least he's self-aware…'

"How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?"

"Actually it's topsoil." Came Sam's monotonous reply from somewhere behind Danny.

With an angry "Whatever!" Dash sent Danny crashing back into the table with a wince. A following clatter brought the raven-haired teen's attention to Dash's plate of dirt, which now sat before him. A spork was thrust toward his face as he heard Dash's words, tone offering no room for argument. "Eat it. All of it."

Danny stared at the spork in Dash's grip, wishing more than ever that he had the strength to kick this jerk's ass for once. Well, he may not have the physical strength for a fight, but he sure as hell wasn't going to eat this crap!

With a silent prayer that he wouldn't die today for this, Danny acted quickly before his courage could leave him, lifting the plate of topsoil and yelling "GARBAGE FIGHT!" at the top of his lungs. He took a moment to savor Dash's confused expression before throwing the plate and its contents into the jock's face.

The smaller teen immediately dove under the table, wanting to get as far away from the quickly mounting free-for-all as possible. Tucker seemed to get the idea, dropping to the floor along with Danny. Sam, however, was standing up, trying to shout in defense of her vegan menu, and Danny quickly dragged her down by her shirt, not wanting Dash to find them in the chaos. Students pelted one another with clumps of soil and other such questionable food items as the trio hastily crawled toward one of the exits.

In the confusion they ended up opening the door leading into the kitchen. Grateful that there seemed to be no one around, the friends decided silently to just stick it out there for the time being.

Careful to stay quiet, they crouched together behind a counter, shivering a bit in the suddenly dropping temperature. This in itself wouldn't be too strange; the kitchens were probably supposed to be cold, but what had the teens' collective attention was the old woman standing at the far end of the room, seeming to drift back and forth between the stoves and cabinets.

"Hey, who's the new lunch lady?" Tucker whispered.

"I don't know," Sam replied back, "And where are all the other lunch ladies, anyway? Um, excuse me. M'am?"

Sam stood up, walking toward the stranger, Danny and Tucker standing up as well, but choosing to stay back. Something about this just didn't feel right. Sam continued to speak as she came within a few feet of the woman.

"M'am, you do know there's a food fight going on outside, right?"

Finally the woman seemed to detect the goth girl's presence, turning to her. She appeared to be a lunch lady, dressed up in the cafeteria uniform, if a bit worn looking. She was definitely advanced in her years, wrinkled skin creasing as she turned a confused expression toward the girl before her.

"Hello deary, can you help me? Today's menu is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"

By this point Tucker and Danny had joined Sam, banishing all weird vibes they had felt before. Tucker let his angry scowl overcome his features once more, not wasting any opportunity to lay blame for what he considered a travesty.

"Yeah. She did." He pointed a thumb in Sam's direction.

Sam had no time for a comeback, as the temperature in the room skydived to the point that all three kids were seeing their breath. In joined confusion, they looked at each other and then back at the old lady. Bad mistake. The trio gasped in unison as the woman seemed to morph before their eyes, skin taking on a greenish glow and her eyes becoming red as she loomed over them, voice echoing off the walls in her fury.

"YOU CHANGED THE MENU? The menu has been the same for fifty years!"

Thinking fast, Danny grabbed Tucker and Sam by the arms and sprinted toward the cafeteria door. He only made it a few steps before the ear-piercing sound of tearing metal caused him to freeze, his friends smacking into his back with enough force to knock them all over in a pile. Three large ovens flew over the teens' heads and crashed into the wall, covering the door.

"Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules!"

With one last roar of rage the old woman reached out a hand, grabbing hold of Sam and yanking her away from the others. The boy's reached out, grasping for Sam's hands, but it was useless. The crazy woman lifted up off the ground and ascended into the ceiling, dragging a screaming Sam along with her. For a few seconds the remaining two lay in a tangle of trembling limbs, too shocked at what had just happened to even speak. But fear for Sam overrode that quickly, and the two looked to one another in determination as they rose shakily from the floor, noticing the rise in temperature.

"What the hell was that!" Tucker's voice cracked as he spoke, looking around him as though he expected the woman to come back for them next.

"I-I don't know. I think it was a…a ghost. I mean, my parents have seen a few before, and they always said ghost could fly and stuff, and control objects."

"A ghost? Great, so you mean to tell me a flippin' ghost lady just grabbed Sam and flew away with her? What are we supposed to do?"

"We gotta call my parents." With that said, Danny led the way toward the other exit in the kitchen, which led outside the school building. Once there Danny pulled out his cellphone, glad he'd taken to carrying it in his jeans pocket instead of his backpack, which was back in the cafeteria. He pressed the speed-dial button for his house, pacing back a forth as he impatiently waiting for an answer.

One ring…two…three…four…fi-

"Hello? Danny? Why are you calling, honey?"

"Mom! There's uh, kind of a situation here at the school."

"What? You're not in trouble, are you? Is your sister alright?"

"Yeah she's fine. I hope…A-anyway, there's sort of a ghost here and-"

"Ghost!? Danny I want you to barricade yourself in a classroom and stay there until I come for you!"

"But Mo-"

"Now, Danny! We're on our way!"

With that the line went dead, and Danny turned to Tucker, who had heard most of the conversation. They knew there wasn't much they could do against a ghost, but there was no way they were going to hide away and abandon Sam. The two boys ran around the side of the school building, heading for the front entrance. They didn't know where this ghost lady was, but they were determined to search every room of every floor if they had to.

Turns out, they only made it halfway down the main hall before the sight of Mr Lancer rounding the corner, looking very pissed, stopped both of them in their tracks. Before they could think to hide, the teacher spotted them, as a hawk might spot its prey below on the ground.

"Fenton! Foley! You two have some explaining to do!"

He marched toward them, grasping them both by the wrists and began the short walk to his office. There they found Dash, who was still covered in mud and looking like cold retribution was about to be served. No doubt he'd run to Lancer with some sort of sob story. The teach brought both boys in, shutting the door behind him.

"Now I want you both to sit down."

"But we-"

"Now, Mr Foley! And no talking as of right now. I'm not in the mood for any of your excuses."

Contemptuous looks in place, both teens sat down with a huff in the chairs which were placed before Mr Lancer's desk. Dash chose to remain in his spot, standing by the door and smirking at the smaller teens as Mr Lancer shuffled papers on his desk, speaking as he went.

"I just don't know what it is with you two and your penchant for misbehaving. Foley, you were nearly suspended for getting into an argument with a teacher last year, if I remember correctly. And the both of you have quite a record of tardiness, among other things. But as of yet, neither of you have committed any severe mischief before today, so tell me…why did the two of you conspire to destroy the school cafeteria!"

"Hey, Dash started it! He's-" Danny attempted to defend himself, but Lancer was having none of it.

"The football teams lead player and therefore exempt from scorn. You two on the other hand, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return. Mr Baxter, I want you to watch the door."

With that, the man promptly left, and with a malicious grin in the twos' direction, Dash closed the office door behind him. They could see the back of his head through the tiny window in the door. He wasn't going anywhere.

Both boys rose, and Tucker was the first to speak, keeping his voice down so as not to be heard by anyone but Danny.

"We've got to find Sam, and fast. I feel like this is my doing."

"Maybe because you told that ghost she changed the menu? How 'bout that?"

Sudden movement caught both boys' eyes, and they looked over to the tv screens installed in the wall of the office. Mr Lancer was Vice Principal, as well as a teacher, and as such his office held the screens to the school security cameras. Looking up at one of the small black and white televisions, Danny and Tucker watched as the ghost from the kitchen floated back and forth on the screen, seeming to have a conversation with Sam, who was trapped under a pile of meat.

'Where'd all that meat come from?'

"That looks like the school storage cellar," Tucker said, pointing at the screen. "I know how to get there, but how do we bust out of this room with Bone-Cruncher on watch?"

Danny searched about the room, his eyes landing on the window.

"I've got an idea. Come on."

He moved toward the window, opening it up and taking a look outside. They were only on the ground floor, but they couldn't go out and step back in through the main hall; they were sure to get spotted by Dash or Lancer that way. No, the only way to go was up. Pulling his head back inside, Danny looked to Tucker.

"Alright, we're gonna have to climb up to the second story window. Luckily most of the windows are open since the weather's still warm, so all we gotta do-"

"No way am I scaling up a building!"

"Come on Tuck it's just up one floor, it's not even far! We can't leave Sam alone with that thing, it could hurt her!"

With a guilty look, Tucker stepped up to the window. Taking that as reluctant agreement, Danny pulled himself out the window, sitting on its ledge as he looked up. True, it really wasn't that far; definitely within reach, but it would still hurt to come tumbling down.

Gulping, Danny began to shakily stand on the windowsill, trying not to panic as his arms stretched above him with nothing to grasp onto. Finally, he felt his hands make contact with the above window. He called down below him.

"Tucker, I can't pull myself up. Try to push my legs if you can."

"Got it."

Feeling his friend's arms wrap around his legs, Danny fought to keep his balance as he felt Tucker begin to lift him. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Danny's fingertip hold on the window to become surer. He put all his strength into lifting himself. It wasn't an easy task; he and Tucker tended to slack when it came to gym. Now he was beginning to see the reasoning behind Sam's constant preaching about fitness.

Danny made it into the window slowly, first by an elbow, then another, then there was the mad scuffle to try and pull the rest of himself into the window, all the while trying not to kick Tucker in the face. The landing wasn't so graceful, and once Danny pushed himself to his feet he surveyed the room he was in.

Seemed to be a classroom, thankfully unused at the moment. With that Danny turned back to the window, calling to Tucker, who was already trying to stand up on the windowsill.

"Grab my arms, I'll try to pull you up!"

"Are you crazy? You barely got yourself up!"

"Just come on, Tucker!"

The two boys latched onto each others' arms, and Danny found that pulling someone else up was much harder then pushing his own body. It took several exhausting minutes and a lot of cursing and sweating, but finally both friends ended up back in a pile on the floor.

It was then that they heard a mighty roar coming from directly below, and both jumped to their feet.

"Guess Lancer came back."

Knowing that time was running out, Tucker led the way as the two ran in the direction of the school's storage room. As they ran Danny thought he could hear the familiar sounds of his parents' voices. Good. They'd know what to do. Danny thought of just running to them, but three things stopped him. One being the fact that he'd most likely slam into Lancer on the way. Reason two was that…well, most people didn't like his parents, or at least they barely tolerated them. The Fentons were pretty infamous in Amityville for running strange, often loud experiments inside their home at all hours. And three was that Danny just really wanted to get to Sam. If she got hurt, Danny didn't know what he and Tucker would do.

After two flights of stairs, the two males finally made it down to a wooden door in a dim hallway. Getting horror movie vibes, Danny couldn't help but hold Tucker by the back of his shirt as the other boy led the way, seeming just as spooked.

As soon as they entered the large dark room they could hear the voice of the ghost woman. Thankfully she sounded much calmer than before. She seemed to be trying to get Sam to try some meat, to which the vegan girl was not willing to budge.

Tucker and Danny took cover behind a large crate, looking on as the woman appeared to be loosing her patience. That ghost definitely wouldn't stay calm for long, so Danny quickly decided on a plan.

"Alright, Tuck, I'm going to go out there and get that thing to chase me. When she does, get Sam and get the hell out of here."

"What, no way, man! We ca-"

"No. You know I can run faster than you, and I'm smaller so that gives me an advantage. Once you're out go find my parents; tell them where I am."

Before Tucker could argue further, Danny leaped from behind the crate, waving his arms in the air and hoping he didn't look as scared as he felt.

"Yoohoo, hey ghost! Why don't you and your meat go haunt a butchery somewhere?"

The ghost luckily took the bait, turning toward Danny with a frown. As she started to advance, Danny ran toward her, not wanting to lead her back to Tucker. He managed to doge her outstretched arm and blazed down the storage room, calling over his shoulder as he went.

"Hah! seems my all veggie diet is working better for me than any meat could!" He felt more than saw the ghost in hot pursuit. He was far too afraid to look back, and so kept on running. That is, until a hand seized hold of one of his ankles. He found himself dangling upside down in the air as the ghost rose into the air.

"See? This is why you need meat," She proclaimed angrily, giving Danny a rough shake by his leg. "You're skin and bone!"

Before he knew it Danny was flying; sailing across the room and smack into a wall. It left him completely winded as he slid to the floor, unable to get up and run. Through the fogged pain he felt the air grow cold as the ghost hovered over him. He managed to look up just in time to see piles of meat forming around her, like some sort of fleshy outer shell.

'Oh great. I'm going to be killed by an old lady wrapped in meat.'

Just as the meat ghost raised her hands into the air with a victorious expression, a green beam of light shot through the centre of her body, causing bits of meat to fly in every direction. The creature turn around in confusion, only to be met with two more blasts, sending it flying away from Danny.

It was his parents; it had to be. Danny was so happy that he nearly passed out. He slowly raised himself to his hands and knees, wincing at what was sure to be bruises in the morning. He could hear his parents yelling something or other through the fog that still lingered over his mind.

Suddenly, all became quiet, and Danny's vision cleared just as he saw his parents running toward him. He stood up, looking worriedly around himself.

"Mom, Dad, where's the ghost? Did it get away? And where are Tucker and Sam, we need to-"

"Danny calm down, it's all going to be okay. Your friends are safe upstairs with Mr Lancer, and as for the ghost…"

As Maddie trailed off, Jack triumphantly held up a small green and white object, to which Danny raised a questioning brow.

"A thermos?"

"Not just any thermos, Danny. It's a thermos with the name Fenton on it." Jack held the thermos aloft as he spoke, as if the item were a religious symbol. "This baby can capture and trap ghosts inside it. Pretty neat, huh?"

Danny was about to question why exactly a thermos, of all things, but his father continued speaking, looking incredibly happy, despite the fact that the air held the noxious aroma of incinerated meat, and his son was very nearly stomped by several hundred pounds of steak.

"We gotta get this baby back to lab, and pronto! Come on Maddie, back to the Fenton RV!"

Maddie gave her son a quick peck on the cheek before joining her husband in their race back toward the storage door.

"Bye sweetie! We'll see you when you get home!"

'Of course. Whenever there's a ghost involved, I might as well be the dead one.'

Letting the solemn and depressing thought linger in his mind, Danny ascended the stairs as well. He was snapped from his thoughts, however, when he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt. Looking up, he was met by the icy green glare of one Mr Lancer. He could also see Tucker and Sam standing off to the side, and while he was relieved both of them were okay, he also wished he were back in the storage room with the ghost.

* * *

Danny planned on crashing into bed immediately as he walked up the front steps to his home. Lancer had made all three of them stay after school to clean every inch of the cafeteria, all the while listening to the lunch ladies go on about how they had been saying the kitchen was haunted for years and it was great to finally be proven right. Also there was a big debate over whether the ruined ovens should be considered the kids' fault. Thankfully Mr Lancer wasn't that cruel. However, he did allow Dash to supervise the cleanup…

Walking through his front door, Danny immediately picked up on the strange feeling in the atmosphere. It was as though the very air were buzzing, and Danny looked about the empty house in confusion. When his eyes landed on the slight glow coming from the basement stairs, his curiosity got the best of him and he made his way quietly down into the lab. He hardly ever ventured down there; the various inventions and overall feel of the place spooked him a bit. At the far end of the large room Danny saw his parents mumbling to one another as they stood before one of their longtime projects, the Ghost Portal. For over a year the two had been obsessed with getting the large machine up and running, convinced that they had figured out how to make it work. Unfortunately, test after test had failed, leaving the elder Fentons more frustrated as the months went by.

Danny had made the mistake of asking his mom how the thing was supposed to work one afternoon, and Maddie had sat him down with a huge smile and proceeded to spend hours explaining in detail how portals between the human world and the ghost realm were supposedly created. Apparently it was believed that ancient civilizations would hold sacrifices, killing animals and sometimes people. In doing so, their deaths would open, however briefly, the passage between the two planes.

Of course this was incredibly barbaric and outdated, according to his mother. No, the Fentons would find another way of unlocking the other world, Maddie was sure of that. They had enough ectoplasm supplies to try again and again to start up the machine, but each time the hulking device implanted in their wall only stood there, cold and impassive. Sometimes it sparked, but that was the extent. Now it seemed they were ready for another attempt. Each time they seemed a little less excited, and it made Danny feel bad for them. He wished the stupid thing would just work already so his mom and dad could finally stop obsessing and get some actual sleep.

His parents seemed to catch on to his presence as he neared, and they turned to him with excited expressions, his father's voice booming out to echo off the white walls.

"Danny! You're just in time to watch us start up the Fenton Ghost Portal! This time we got it for sure; your mother corrected a few calculation errors she'd made and we've got everything up and running."

Maddie frowned up at her husband for a moment, and Danny knew it was because those calculation errors were no doubt made by his father. Whether Jack was just too dense or too proud no one was really sure.

But the frown was soon abandoned in favor of a smile as Maddie stood beside Danny, obviously happy to be sharing in this 'special moment' with her son. If she got too sentimental like last time Danny was definitely ditching. Jack was busy giving the machine one last look-over, making sure all the switches were on, a low hum emanating from the dormant Portal as the bulky man stood back a few steps, coming to stand beside a monitor. There beside a few flashing lights and switches was a single red button, which Jack pressed after yelling and ear-shattering "BANZAI!"

As Danny expected, nothing happened. The machine continued to hum, and after a minute his mother lowered his arms, which she'd been clasping, and her face faltered a bit. Danny couldn't help but slump in response. This would undoubtedly lead to another night of listening to his parents mutter and curse amongst themselves directly below his room.

Jack rubbed a hand across the growing stubble on his jawline as he stared at the Portal with a defeated expression.

"Well…I guess we should go back to the basics…again. But first, I'm gonna go grab a snack. It's gonna be a long night."

Danny stepped forward, not sure what caused his next words but knowing he wanted his parents to stop looking so worn down and stressed. Okay, maybe this was all getting to him more than he thought it was.

"Why don't you both go out to eat instead? Come on, you've been down here working on this thing for forever! When's the last time you so much as left the house?"

His mother placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him with tired brown eyes.

"Oh Danny, we're fine. Just a five minute break is all we need."

"Oh come on, you haven't eaten an actual meal in days, and I know you both sleep down here. Just one night, what do you say? You guys deserve a night to yourselves."

His parents must have been more exhausted than even he thought because they seemed to give in at that, looking to one another before smiling reluctantly, looking toward the stairs as though unsure of how to walk up them anymore. Danny, happy to know he wouldn't be kept up by sounds of his parents experimenting that night, led the way up and into the house.

An hour later he waved his parents out the door before they could change their minds. It had been a struggle to get convince Jack to change into normal clothes, and Danny had practically pulled out his hair trying to find a nice restaurant for the two of them while Maddie showered and dressed, but all in all Danny felt proud of himself that he could do this one nice thing for his parents, and for his own sleep cycle. But as Danny began to ascend the stairs toward his room, his gaze was pulled back down to the glow of the lab. Seems in his haste no one had bothered to turn the lights off down there. If Jazz came home and found it like that, she'd tear into all of them about wasting electricity.

Down in the basement, Danny looked about for the lights switch. He couldn't recall a time when the lab had never been fully lit, and was beginning to doubt such a switch's existence as he walked up and down each wall, coming to stand before the far wall, eyes lingering on all the buttons and switches on the Ghost Portal's monitor. Danny felt a sigh leave him as he watched the flashes, hating the machine for being so defiant. Why couldn't it just work? Surely his parents had everything correct; what could be missing? The teen felt his mood crash as he pondered over how, even if his parents actually got some descent sleep tonight, they'd be right back in here come morning.

Strangely the only place the bright lights of the lab didn't touch was inside the Portal. It couldn't have been that deep, but as Danny stared into the shadows, the back seemed to extend and stretch on forever, and Danny got the distinct impression of a cave, or a tunnel. Curiosity peaking, Danny turned to the rack of jumpsuits nearby. At Jack's insistence, they'd had matching suits made for all four family members, and Danny pulled his shirt over his head before he lost his nerve. The Portal was spooky, but maybe there was a loose wire or something that his parents had overlooked.

Stepping into the machine, Danny couldn't help a slight shiver overtake him. Was it just in his head or was it colder in this small space? Definitely getting the creeps, Danny stepped toward the back of the Portal, feeling his balance tilt slightly as the dark messed with his depth perception. Not wanting to fall over in the Portal like a dumbass, Danny reached a hand blindly out to where he knew the wall would be. He felt something give way under his palm, and jerked his hand back in surprise. Peering toward it in the blackness, Danny noticed that he had accidentally pressed a button, hidden away in here for some reason. Probably his father's doing. It was then that the low hum of the machine began to grow, and the low buzz that Danny had grown used to intensified, and Danny could practically feel it in his bones as fear spiked through him. He stepped back, intending to backpedal out of the scary machine, but was halted by a pinprick of light at the back of the Portal, rapidly growing in size. Danny had but a moment to gape at the green swirling color before his entire world was bathed in white.

* * *

Awakening was a slow experience. Danny wasn't sure how long he'd been lying on his back in total darkness, and he just hoped he wasn't badly hurt. The last thing he remembered was a pain unlike anything he'd ever felt. It reminded him of the time he'd reached into the back of the dryer as a child, helping his mother with household chores. He'd received a shock, and after staring at his arm for several seconds, had proceeded to cry for hours. He never forgot that odd sensation as the years passed. It wasn't so much painful as it was odd; strange wave-like pulses racing up and down his arm at the speed of light. The same thing had definitely just happened to him in this damn Ghost Portal. Only this time, it had been all over his body. And it had been painful. Really painful.

Danny let out a weak cough, his head feeling thick and clouded, as though he were suffering a nasty headcold. He attempted to sit up, but found to his worry that it was as though he were magnetized to the floor. Danny felt as if a great weight was suddenly settling over him, making the simple act of moving nearly impossible. Danny wasn't claustrophobic by any means, but he felt what little breath he'd regained leave his body as panic overrode rational thought and he pressed his palms flat on the cold ground, pushing with all his might as his eyes squeezed shut, the pain in his head becoming alarming. Why couldn't he just get up!? Get up!

Danny felt the air forced from his body as he finally sat up, feeling a bit like he'd fallen from a great height. He sat in a daze for several minutes before he began the slow crawl out of the Portal. As he stood in the silent air of the basement, he realised with a bit of a shock that the entire lab was coated in darkness. The lights were all off, and the monitor was no longer flashing. Maybe that shock had shorted out the power. He'd get hell for this if his parents found out. With that thought in mind, Danny decided that it would be best if he just went up to his room and feigned ignorance.

Wanting to get out the eerie blackness, Danny couldn't help but take the stairs two at a time, relief flooding him as he reached a hand out to open the basement door.

Relief turned to confusion when the door didn't open as he intended it to. His brain scrambled for a moment as he stared down at the doorknob he was sure he'd reached for. Reaching out slowly a second time, Danny's confusion bled into disbelief as his hand went right through the doorknob! Was he just seeing things? It was dark down here but…

He tried again. And again. And again. He literally couldn't touch the damn door! Oh god what was happening!? How was he going to get out? Okay slow breaths, panicking isn't doing any favors. Oh Jesus just get me out of here I want out now!

In Danny's petrified haze, he felt an subtle sensation overtake him. It felt similar to the low buzz that had been pulsing in the lab before when he'd first entered. Danny reached out on impulse, and jumped nearly out of his skin when his hand made contact with the cold of the doorknob. He stood for several moments, gripping the shiny metal and listening to his own ragged breaths. What had just happened?

Feeling as though some major wire in his head had been disconnected, Danny opened the door into the quiet darkness of the house. Seems he was out longer than he thought. He was just glad no one had found him down there passed out because of his own idiocy. Walking into one of your parents active inventions. Genius.

Before he could head for the stairs, Danny remembered his discarded clothes back downstairs, and smacked himself over the head. He instantly regretted the action, as it caused his vision to tilt slightly. He turned and hastily made his way back down into the shadows, eyes focusing on his shirt and jeans lying just outside the Portal. He quickly unzipped the hazmat suit, hanging it on the rack as he dressed himself. Out the corner of his eye he caught a bit of white in the black, and his eyes were drawn toward it, brows furrowing as he realised something was inside the Ghost Portal.

Reluctant to go back in there, Danny took a few shaky steps toward the Portal, eyes adjusting little by little, until with a growing sense of unease, Danny began to see a shape forming in the darkness. The white of it stood out most, and Danny found himself stepping forward, his mind rebelling and shouting at him to turn and run. His body disobeyed, coming to stand over the unknown mass in the Portal. And it was then that Danny felt the world dissolve. Everything seemed to fade; his universe shrinking to contain only the darkness, the Portal, him, and the body before him.

It was his body. It had to be. It looked just like him, lying there on the floor of the Ghost Portal, eyes closed and mouth hanging slightly open. But…if that was him, than who was he? Danny looked down at himself; he was himself, he knew he was. But…

None of this made sense. He was dreaming, he had to be! Thoughts seemed to spiral in Danny's mind, and he reached out a hand to touch the body lying before him. He couldn't help but gasp in fear as his hand made contact with the cool hazmat suit that covered his chest. And that's when he noticed that the chest wasn't rising. It wasn't breathing. He wasn't breathing. What did this all mean? Danny placed his other hand over his own chest, and sat in absolute stillness, willing himself to feel a heartbeat. He was breathing, there had to be a heartbeat! But the seconds ticked by and Danny didn't feel the slightest stirring. A whimper slipped past his lips beyond his control and he began feeling for a pulse on his own wrist, tears of pure fear pricking at his eyes when he came up with nothing.

It was a bizarre sensation. He could feel his heart beating, practically pounding out of his ribcage, but he couldn't detect it at all with his hand. Same thing with the pulse. Oh god what were his parents going to say about all this!? No no, they can't find out. At least, not yet. I just…I just need to think.

Without realising it, Danny began to reach down toward his other self, and by the time his brain fully caught up, he was already gripping his body under the armpits and dragging it out of the Portal.

'Wow, for such a skinny guy I'm damn heavy.'

Struggling up the lab stairs with gasping breaths, Danny shouldered the still-open door wider, thankful now for the darkness of the house. Either his parents weren't home yet, or they were asleep. Either one would do.

Hauling his other, and presumably dead, self, Danny blanked his mind as he ascended the staircase toward his bedroom. He was terrified that if he allowed himself to stop and think that he'd completely lose it. Hell, this might all just be some dream, after all. Best to just stay calm and not panic.

Once in his room, Danny laid his body down onto the carpeted floor carefully and immediately closed and locked his door. Breathing a little easier, Danny then realised that he had absolutely no idea why he'd dragged his body in here of all places. Geeze what was I gonna do, arrange it in the bed and pretend it was me sleeping? I'm such an idiot.

Eyes sweeping the room, Danny's gaze settled on his closet, and with a cringe he decided that it would have to do for now. At least until he could figure this all out. And if it wasn't really a dream. It was probably a dream.

Danny tried not to look at his own face as he situated his body against the far wall of the closet. Luckily he had descent-sized closet space, and since he was a packrat he had an overflowing pile of junk to use as cover. Once he maneuvered a bunch of old boxes in front of the dead him, it was completely hidden from sight.

Feeling shaky and exhausted, Danny closed the closet door and decided that whether this was all happening or not, he needed sleep.

He was out before he could even get underneath his bed covers.


	2. Just Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I got this second chapter written a LOT faster than I thought. But please don't get used to it, college takes up a lot of time. Anyway, this one's pretty short, and mostly Danny's thoughts and feelings. Sorry. I'll pick up the pace soon enough, I promise. Written all in one fell swoop like the last one, so forgive any mistakes.

The first emotion Danny felt as he awoke was annoyance. He really hated his alarm clock. After giving the device a hard smack to silence it, the teen lay curled on his bed, shivering slightly. Why was he so cold? Opening his eyes, he realised that he had fallen asleep over his bed covers.

_'Must've been really tired thanks to that crazy ghost fight yesterday.'_

As Danny heard Jazz's morning call through his door, he got up from his bed with a reluctant groan. He felt like he'd been slammed into a wall. No wait, he had. Danny opened his closet door and fished out fresh clothes, pulling off his shirt to see if any bruises had formed. Strangely, he seemed to be without injury.

As Danny brushed his hair in front of the bathroom mirror, he found himself thinking back on the weird dream he'd had. He wished he could remember the details, but all his sleepy brain provided him was an odd image of the house's old clothes dryer, and feeling as if he'd somehow walked into it. Ah well, dreams were supposed to not makes sense, he supposed.

After stepping out of the bathroom, Danny found to his consternation that his shivering persisted. Why was the house so cold? It wasn't even autumn yet. Danny just frowned to himself and went back into his room, digging through his closet until he found an old Dumpty Humpty jacket. He quickly pulled it on and zipped it up as he made his way downstairs, where he was met by an unusual sight.

Jazz was alone at the breakfast table, and she didn't seem at all happy about it. Danny wondered if perhaps his parents had taken his advice to heart and had slept in, but a sudden clanging sound from below confirmed that they were simply in the lab. Strange; they normally made an effort to at least _sit_ at the table every morning. Danny decided to question Jazz over it.

"Hey, what's keeping Mom and Dad? They got a new invention in the works or something?"

"No," The older girl scoffed into her book, "They're portal thing started working, so I doubt we'll be seeing much of them for a few days."

The girl continued on in what was most likely a rant against their parents' 'hobby', but it was all lost on Danny, who turned to look toward the lab. Something about the portal made him think back to his dream. To thoughts of dark spaces and electric shocks that seemed to plague him even after he was fully awake. Curiosity once again claiming him, the boy found himself walking down the basement stairs and stepping into the lab.

The black void that once was the Fenton Portal had been overtaken by a swirling green vortex, which cast its eerie light over the rest of the lab. The Fenton parents were standing before it, speaking in quick, low voices to one another. Danny knew they only ever spoke like that when they were excited or confused about something. This time it seemed like both. Danny felt a strange sort of pull toward the portal, but figured it must be due to his curiosity over it. He came to stand behind his parents, pulling his eyes off the hypnotic green light to look up at them.

"Hey, how'd you guys finally get it to work?"

"We're not entirely sure," Maddie replied slowly, not bothering to shift her calculating gaze from the machine to her son. "It was like this when we came down just a few hours ago. Strange; I don't know how it could've started _itself_. Hmm, we'll just have to run some tests, I suppose."

Her tone made it clear she was talking more to herself than to Danny, and so the teen just let it be, deciding that it didn't matter how the mysterious machine began to work, as long as it meant his parents could finally stop being so stressed over it.

With one last look back at the portal, Danny left the lab, choosing to ignore the strange weight in his legs as he ascended the stairs.

* * *

Danny's thoughts drifted as he walked through the halls of Casper High, paying no mind to the shoulders he bumped into and glares he received as he made his way to his locker. He thought he heard catches of conversation about the ghost attack the day before. Seemed most students were reluctant to believe an actual ghost had been haunting the school and had wreaked havoc in the kitchen. Danny couldn't blame them. _He_ wouldn't have believed the story if it weren't for the fact that his parents were designing a containment chamber for the lunch lady ghost at this very moment. They still had her held captive in the Fenton Thermos, one of their only working inventions, and were practically glowing in delight at their first ever captured ghost.

Danny was rounding a corner when a dreaded voice called out from behind him.

"Hey, Fentina!"

_'Oh no, please, I really don't want to deal with him right now_.' Danny thought to himself as his eyes widened. After yesterday he was in no mood for Dash's bullying. His instincts screamed at him to hide, but even in the condensed throng of students, Danny knew it would be impossible to keep out of Dash's sight. Still, he had to try.

Pressing himself against the wall, Danny stood frozen as the pounding footsteps of the quarterback drew closer. He couldn't help but close his eyes and wait for the inevitable when Dash came into view, inches from him.

"Where'd you go, dweeb? You can't hide from me!"

With that, the blond-haired teen stalked further down the hall, leaving Danny standing in silent shock. How had Dash not seen him!? He was right there! The hairs on Danny's arms stood on end as he registered a low buzzing sensation. It was very familiar, though he couldn't place it, and it seemed to echo from his bones. With a gasp, the feeling vanished as quickly as it had appeared, and Danny found himself suddenly thrown to the side by a taller student's body as they crashed into him. They both stared at each other for a moment, confusion clearly written on the other's face, before the student grabbed their dropped backpack and left with a terse "Watch where you're going!"

Danny's own confused thoughts were halted as he looked around himself and found that he was nearly the only one in the hall. He was going to be late! Danny raced down the hallway toward where his locker stood. Once he reached it, he began fumbling with the lock. If he was late to Mr Lancer's class, especially after yesterday, he'd never hear the end of it. Lancer had made it abundantly clear how thin the ice Danny and his friends found themselves on was, and even one minor slip up could ensure their parents receiving a phonecall. _That_ was something Danny wanted to avoid at all costs.

Danny messed up the combination, and had to start over again. _'Dammit! These stupid combination locks_...' The boy's frustration mounted, and the air around him grew colder, causing Danny to begin shivering moreso beneath his jacket. _'Man why is it so cold today!'_

Danny's fingers trembled on the lock, and the sound of the bell ringing out had him dropping it with a low cry of defeat. Danny pressed his hands against his locker, head bowed, and hoped Lancer would be forgiving.

Danny's forehead collided with the cold metal of his locker, and the teen's mind swam in pain and confusion as he looked up, only to have panic spike through him. His arms! They...they were in his locker. No, no they were _through_ his locker! Feeling a sense of deja vu coupled with horror, Danny quickly yanked his hands back toward his chest as he stood straight in the empty hallway, silence broken by his quickening breaths as he stared down at his arms. They looked normal...but how? And why?

All of a sudden, Danny's dream came back to him. But no, it wasn't a dream. He remembered. Remembered the lab, the portal, the light that had filled his world with pain, only to leave him in empty blackness. And he remembered...

Mouth hanging open as ragged breaths tore through him, Danny lifted a trembling hand and pressed it tightly over his chest. He was breathing. He knew he was breathing. He could feel the ache in his lungs, the thudding of his heart. But why...why couldn't his hand detect any sign of life? There was no beating to be found underneath his palm, no pulse under his fingers as he checked his wrist and then his neck and then his other wrist just to be sure. No. No this couldn't be happening. He couldn't have _no_ heartbeat. That was just impossible. Without a heartbeat he'd be de-

Danny felt his knees go weak, and moisture gathered in his eyes as his mind raced. He mentally shook his head in denial. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead! He just wasn't feeling his pulse because he was doing it wrong. That was it. He'd just go to the nurse and-

_'No, bad idea. What if...what if there really is something wrong with me? What if they find no pulse? What then.'_

Danny felt his shoulder hit the lockers, but paid little mind to his surrounding as his world collapsed down upon itself. There was just no way this was real. He couldn't be dead. Because if he was dead that would mean he was a ghost. And he _couldn't_ be a ghost because ghosts weren't people. They were things; entities with no feeling and no emotions. _He_ could certainly feel. He could feel the fear plunging through him, and the cold air as he continued to shiver more violently than before. He could even see his own breath as it floated out in front of his face, proof that he was indeed drawing air into his lungs. He couldn't be dead. Dead things didn't breathe.

Forcing the logic of those thoughts into the forefront of his mind, Danny felt himself slowly calming down, and his visible breath seemed to vanish. He didn't linger on the fact, though, putting forth all his concentration on one single train of thought.

_'I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive...'_

He chanted this to himself, silently mouthing the words as he drifted down a few more hallways before coming to stand outside his homeroom door. As if in a trance, he opened the door, stepping inside. His daze was immediately shattered by the voice of one Mr Lancer.

"Fenton! Do you know what time it is? That's yet _another_ tardy for you."

Eyes on the floor, Danny mutely moved to his desk near the back. He felt a bit lightheaded as he sat down, grasping desperately at the words he needed to repeat to stay calm.

_'I'm alive I'm alive...'_

His teacher's voice barely broke through the walls Danny was rapidly constructing around his mind to keep out the white panic that buzzed just outside its barriers.

"Mr Fenton, where is your textbook?"


	3. Sound The Hunt

Danny made it all the way out of school and to the end of the block before he realised he was being called. Taking his eyes off the sidewalk, Danny turned around to find Sam and Tucker running to catch up with him, worried looks on their faces. When they reached him they took a moment to catch their breathes. Tucker was the first to speak up.

"Dude, are you feeling okay?"

"Guys, I'm fine." Danny kept his tone light and his face neutral. He really, _really_ didn't want to tell his friends what had been swirling around in his brain like a vortex the entire school day. Classes had passed in a blurred haze; he hadn't even slept during study hall like usual.

Sam's voice was filled with concern as she spoke, "Danny, we're worried. I mean, we've seen you out of it before but not _that_ out of it."

"Yeah man, you stood in the lunch line without actually getting lunch."

"And when the final bell rang you just left us in the dust. You didn't even stop by your locker to get your things."

"You know we have homework, right?"

Danny watched them go back and forth, and the legitimate worry on their faces made him almost tell them what had occurred yesterday. Almost. He just couldn't. He loved his friends; sometimes he was convinced he loved them more than his own family. But there was just no way he could tell them that he might be a gho-

No, he didn't even want to think that thought. Thinking about it only made him start to shake again, and he'd just gone an entire day in school barely holding himself together. There was no way he was letting himself collapse now. Besides, he needed to get home, and fast. There was something he needed to see. Something that would confirm that this wasn't all just some dream, or him finally going insane.

"Relax, you two, I just stayed up way too late playing Doomed and I'm maxed out because of it. I'll see you both tomorrow."

With that, the raven-haired boy sped off down the next block, not wanting to give his friends time to talk with him further, or worse, ask to go to his house.

Said friends stared after him as he practically jogged down the sidewalk, feeling put off. Tucker suddenly had a thought, and turned to Sam as she watched Danny disappear around a street corner.

"Hey wait, I was on Doomed until like two in the morning last night. I didn't see Danny get online at all."

Sam didn't respond. She wanted to believe that they were just being paranoid, but Danny had never behaved this way; at least, not toward _them_. When something was bothering him Sam and Tucker had always been the ones he confided in. His brush-off was very unsettling, but seeing as there was nothing they could do, both just agreed to talk it over with Danny the next day and headed for Sam's house.

* * *

The sounds of his parents tinkering with inventions downstairs was comforting to Danny. At least one thing was normal in this messed up day. Danny made sure to keep his steps quiet as he ascended to the second floor, not wanting anyone to know he was home, though he wasn't really sure why.

Once in his room, Danny made sure to lock his door and look around his room, suddenly paranoid that there were hidden cameras spying on him. He mentally shook his head, though. That was a ridiculous thought. If that were the case, he'd definitely have been confronted by his parents sooner.

Slinging his backpack onto his bed, Danny moved to stand in front of his closet, staring at its closed door and concentrating on his breathing. Unfortunately, thinking about his rapidly increasing breath rate only reminded Danny of the fact that he had no pulse to show for it at all. So closing his eyes, Danny reached out for the door handle, slowly opening it and his eyes to peer into...his normal looking closet. Danny felt a jolt for a moment. Maybe he really had been dreaming after all? But then his mood came crashing down when he remembered how he'd hidden the body from being seen, even by himself.

Reaching out, Danny began taking out boxes and stacking them on the floor. As he removed the third box, Danny nearly dropped it as black tufts of hair came into view.

_'Oh God this is actually happening.'_

Danny's first instinct to was to call out for his mom, like he used to when he was a child afraid of the monsters under the bed, but his throat constricted around the word. Danny set down the box and stared at the hair, just barely peeking from behind the fourth box, and Danny was seriously considering just putting the boxes back and pretending he didn't know what lay behind them. But his ever-present curiosity won over his cowardice as he reached out and pulled away the fourth box, allowing a low moan to escape his mouth at the sight of his own face. It was slumped down against its chest, skin appearing almost grey in the dim light. The eyes were firmly closed but the lips lay just barely parted, and Danny almost expected the body to sit up and look at him, like in the horror movies.

When that didn't happen after several seconds of staring, Danny moved closer, sitting down just inside the closet doorway, two boxes separating himself from his previous body. Danny found himself feeling strangely calm as he looked on at his unmoving other self. It was almost...peaceful? No, that couldn't be right. Danny couldn't assign a word to what he was feeling, but it certainly wasn't the petrifying revulsion he had anticipated all that day.

Ans so it was that Danny sat cross-legged on his floor and watched his corpse silently, falling into a strange sort of meditation until the sound of his mother calling up that dinner was ready snapped him back to reality.

_'Huh, that was weird.'_

Danny stood up, confused at the ache in his legs until he glanced toward his alarm clock to discover he'd been sitting there for over two hours! Okay, now the panic was coming back. Had he actually stared at a dead body for that long and not noticed? Why!? Danny pushed all these thoughts from his head as his mother called out a second time. He scrambled to put all the boxes back in place, and wondered at the slight regret that tore at him; the very same regret he'd felt come over at him when he was down in the lab that morning.

But Danny didn't want to linger on all these thoughts. They just made him freak out and he couldn't afford that. Better to just act normal for everyone and figure it out later. Yes, that was for the best, he decided.

Closing the closet door, Danny raced downstairs to join his family for dinner.

* * *

Scientists believe that the strange falling sensation we experience when we are on the edge of sleep is simply our brain panicking over our body's drop in heartrate as we relax. In its hasty attempt to wake us up from what it sees as death, it offers a quick scare to mentally jolt us back into the waking world.

Unfortunately the falling sensation Danny was about to experience was not caused by his brain, but rather, the sound of his sister knocking upon his bedroom door, signalling the start of a new school day.

_'Well, at least it's Friday...'_ Was Danny's first coherent thought as he rubbed his eyes, opening them to stare up at...the ceiling which was much closer than it usually was. Looking about himself, Danny had but a moment to panic over the fact that he was floating high above his own bed, nearly touching the ceiling, before he felt himself come crashing down upon the old mattress.

Danny quickly scrambled onto his feet, wincing at the soreness blooming on his back and hoping his family didn't hear him nearly breaking his bed. He quickly went about his daily routine, keeping his eyes fixed upward as he rummaged through his closet for clothes to wear, once again donning his jacket. Winter sure seemed to be coming earlier this year. He then walked downstairs, focusing on keeping his alarm at this morning's wake up call hidden behind his usual bored and tired expression.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, Jazz, the only one at the table, seemed to zero in on him. Danny tried not to look guilty, but before his mind could wonder too far, his sister was already speaking to him in an admonishing tone.

"Really, Danny, you're going to be late to school at this rate. I thought I was going to have to go back up there and drag you out of bed myself."

"Wh...what are you talking about?" Danny stood in the kitchen archway; that wasn't what he had expected her to say, what with the accusatory way she was looking at him.

"Hello? I've only been calling for you to wake up three times already! You do know I have more important things to do than play babysitter, Danny. And why didn't your alarm go off? That thing can usually be heard all the way in _my_ room."

That was right, Danny didn't hear his annoying alarm clock this morning...Danny immediately turned and began heading toward his room, Jazz calling out to his retreating back.

"You're going to be late if you don't leave now Danny and I'm _not_ driving you!"

Danny didn't bother to answer as he opened his bedroom door and headed straight for his nightstand, atop which sat his alarm clock. Holding it up, Danny's eyebrows knit together in confusing as he looked down at its black face, devoid of the red digital numbers which usually glared out at him in headache-inducing neon. It was dead, completely shut off. Grasping hold of the wire, Danny followed it down to the outlet, where it rested, still plugged in.

_'Hmm, why would it be off it's plugged in?'_ Danny thought to himself as he repeatedly pressed the power button to turn it back on, and when that failed to work, pressed all the buttons. It was no use, for some odd reason it seemed his alarm clock was broken, and Danny couldn't shake the feeling that it has something to do with him floating while he slept.

The sound of the front door signaled to Danny that he was indeed going to be late for school. Jazz was always late to school, but that was due to her guidance counselor status, which granted her a free first period with which to sit in her small private office room and talk with troubled students. As her brother, Danny found himself in that office enough times to resent his sister's interest in psychology as well as her constant need to butt into his life. Ah well, at least he had a nice quiet walk to look forward to. He always enjoyed his morning walks to school, and him being behind schedule meant Sam and Tucker wouldn't be in their usual spot to meet him halfway. As much as it pained him, he was grateful for the solitude.

Danny opted to just push all his worries out of his mind for the time being so that he wouldn't be a giant ball of stress by the time he reach the Casper High front steps. He'd have all weekend to ponder over these strange happenings; he mentally planned to go onto the internet to do some research, and if that didn't work, asking veiled hypothetical questions to his mother would most certainly result in answers. Feeling a peace of mind coming over him at these thoughts, Danny let out a long sigh, pondering at how his breath seemed to ghost out in front of him. Surely it couldn't be _that_ cold.

With a sense of dread and familiarity coming over him, Danny turned just in time to see a bright beam of light heading toward him from above. Danny threw himself forward, barely feeling the scrape of concrete under his chin and palms as the beam exploded just inches from him, causing his feet to burn in his shoes, and he quickly scrambled away from the sensation. He stood shakily, gaping down at the green fire which burned in a small patch upon the sidewalk where he had been standing moments ago. It soon flitted out of existence, and Danny looked around himself for the source of this strange flame, mind and body buzzing. In fact, now that he felt it, Danny couldn't take his mind off the weird vibration seeming to emanate from his core. His bones seemed to echo out, and Danny realised that he had felt this before.

His thoughts were brought to a halt as his eyes landed on a shape in the sky, silhouetted against the rising sun. He could barely make it out, but it appeared human in shape, and it was pointing at him. No, it was firing at him. Danny watched in fright as another beam of green light quickly grew in size, heading right for him. Thinking fast, Danny began sprinting down the street, the way he had come; he was only two blocks from his house. His parents would know what to do.

His attacker seemed to understand his motive, and suddenly Danny's path was blocked by a tirade of flame. Skidding to a halt, Danny turned and scrambled down a narrow alleyway, overturning trashcans in his panic, feeling much like an animal being hunted. Coming out the other side, Danny made his way quietly down the street, keeping in the shadow of the buildings. Maybe if he shook this creep off his trail, he could sneak back into his house and warn his parents.

Finally reaching the end of the block, Danny surveyed the skies, and finding them empty, began to run swiftly across the street, making a diagonal path toward his home, which lay toward the right end of his street. He was just setting his foot upon the first step of his front steps when two large, cold hands seized hold of him under his arms, lifting him and rapidly ascending into the sky. The altitude coupled with the speed at which his feet had left the ground was causing Danny's vision to fail, and he could only look mutely down at the houses and cars, white and black dots dancing before his eyes on streets below.

"So, this is the new ghost I have heard tell of. I'll admit, I was expecting more of a challenge."

Startled by the low voice coming from behind him, Danny craned his neck, green flame the only thing he could clearly see. An eyebrow raised against a shiny white forehead, and the voice was back, melodious in its delight at the obvious fright it was causing Danny.

"Wish to gaze upon your hunter, child? Fear not, before this is over you will surely know who wrought your doom upon you."

Danny finally found his voice, though it was much higher than he would have liked. "W-who are you!? Why are you doing this? Put me down!"

"One question at a time, whelp." Came the reply, calm and serene, as though they were sitting casually around a table having lunch. "I am Skulker! Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and for that you should feel honored, for I plan to dine on whatever remains of you after my contract has been completed. As for the why, let's just say that even ghosts have uses for large sums of money. Now, concerning your request, I would be glad to oblige."

With that, the cold, hard hands vanished from around Danny, and the teen felt nothing but air and the ever-familiar falling sensation as he plummeted back toward the street blow. Oh no, this was not good. This was not good at all. Flashes of himself splatted across the road like a run over cat flitted through Danny's mind, and the boy closed his eyes and crossed his arms before his face in a vain attempt at protection.

_'Don't fall don't fall no NO NO!'_

Danny's thoughts repeated in this fashion for several seconds before it dawned on him that he was no longer falling, but neither had he met an untimely end upon the ground.

Looking down with one cracked eye, Danny gasped as he beheld the sidewalk directly below him. Five feet directly below, to be exact. He was floating once more, only this time he was wide awake. Hoping he wasn't about to plummet any second, Danny uncrossed his arms and stretched them out hesitantly before him. Nothing seemed to be holding him up. Danny remembered that whether in his parents' research notes or on some old cartoon, ghost were always depicted as flying around. If he were a ghost, did that mean he could fly?

Danny recalled the astronaut training videos he had watched obsessively over the internet, and how trainees had to learn to move about in zero gravity. Calling upon the memory of the techniques they had used, Danny slowly maneuvered himself into an upright position. Feeling a bit top-heavy, Danny wobbled in the air for a second before gaining full balance. Fear was now forgotten in favor of amazement and a sense of accomplishment.

"Well well, seems I may have underestimated my target."

Jolted back to reality by the voice coming from above, Danny looked up to see the silhouette of Skulker, arms crossed as he gazed down upon the teenager.

"I'll be sure not to make that mistake twice." A shadowed arm raised, and Danny let instinct and the pulse in his bones take over as the creature above him fired another beam at him. Danny wasn't really sure how to describe the feeling of flying. It wasn't like falling, but neither was it like swimming. He felt the scrape of the air sting at his chin as he raced down the street, admittedly not going very fast. Behind him he could hear several explosions, and dared not turn around for fear of losing the delicate control he held over this new ability. Feeling boxed in by all these building, a primal part of Danny's mind which he never knew he possessed called out for him to ascend, to go higher into the sky. Obeying the silent command without a second thought, Danny's arms pushed off from the air below and he quickly gained height. Luckily it was slow enough that his vision didn't blur like before. Part of him wished for that speed, though, so that he might have a better chance to evade his attacker, who was continuing in his barrage of explosives, which flew past Danny, causing damage to anything they hit.

Looking down, Danny realised with a start that people had begun to gather in their yards and at their windows, drawn by the noise. Not wanting to be recognised, Danny threw the hood of his jacket over his head, pulling the strings until most of his face was hidden from view. And that was when Danny learned the mistake of stopping, even for a second, when being hunted. A large blast exploded on contact with his left leg, and Danny's ears rang with the sound of it. The force of the assault sent him spinning wildly into the air, his vision doubling. His mind raced, berating him for this mistake, knowing it would be his last as Skulker was surely firing another round his way.

But the expected blast never came, and as Danny regained his balance and his senses, he heard several more explosions, but none of which were near him. Looking across the vast space of the empty air between him and Skulker, Danny saw that his attention seemed occupied with maneuvering around fires shot by two figures on the ground. His mom and dad! Relief flooded him at the sight of the two, small and barely recognisable from their distance on the ground, but no one else in Amity Park had the firearms capable of taking down a ghost. Danny nearly began flying toward them, but common sense stopped him, and so Danny hovered in the air, watching Skulker battle with his parents, grateful now that he _had_ pulled his hoodie over his face.

Speaking of, Danny looked down at his left leg, and felt his breathe freeze as he took in the sight of his singed, torn pants leg and shoe, and the large chunk of skin missing from his ankle, bone barely exposed. Blood dripped freely from the would and down toward the street below. Thinking to get out of there before his parents turned there attention toward him, Danny quickly made his way out of the area, finding an alley a few blocks down and lowering himself into it. Looking around to make sure no one had seen him, Danny sat down upon the grimy concrete, wincing at the burning in his leg, as well as his hands and chin. Peeling back his jeans with his fingers, he stared down at the wound.

_'How the hell am I going to explain this to Mom and Dad?'_

He groaned aloud, feeling utterly stupid and helpless in this situation. Deciding that there was no way he could go to school like this, Danny made a decision. He would go home, show the injury, explain everything, and just throw himself at his parents' mercy. They'd understand, right? They were his _parents_. So what if they hated ghosts with a passion. So what if that same obsessive hate had ruled over their lives since before Danny was born. They'd understand...right?

_'Only one way to find out...'_

Danny stood up, putting most of his weight on his right leg as he limped out of the alley and down the street, heading for home. After a few blocks, Danny began to feel the pain from his injuries less and less, chalking it up to shock. There was no way he _couldn't_ be in shock after what just happened. After fifteen minutes of limping, Danny found himself coming upon his house. Raising his eyes from the ground, Danny wasn't surprised to see the Fenton ghost shield in place, casting its green glow over the street. Every time there was a ghost in the area, or his parents suspected there was one, up the ghost shield went and up went Danny's status as the child of the local freaks.

With a sigh Danny headed for the front steps for the second time that morning. This time, no hands came from behind to pluck him up. No, instead Danny found himself being knocked back as though he had crashed face-first into a wall. Rubbing his nose, Danny looked in front of him in bewilderment. Taking a step forward, he cautiously stretched a hand out, waiting to feel the familiar tingling sensation of moving through the ghost shield. Instead his palm landed flat upon its green surface, and Danny stood in silence, hypnotized by the low vibration which flowed out from the shield's surface and into Danny's hand. It was the very same vibration that had been inside the Portal, as well as inside Danny. Could the three somehow be related?

Realising suddenly that he was standing in front of his house, injured and unable to come inside, Danny turned and quickly ran back up the street, taking safety in the shrinking shadows. He nearly hit himself over the head.

_'You're a ghost. You can't go through ghost shields, genius. Great, how am I supposed to get back into the house?'_

Not knowing what else to do, Danny began walking back in the direction of school. Wait...walking! Looking down at his leg, Danny was surprised to find that the bone was no longer visible, and the wound itself seemed smaller. Was he healing somehow? Was this another weird ghost ability? Man, how was he supposed to keep up with all this? The bleeding had even stopped. In fact, now that he though about it, Danny's eyes trailed up the sidewalk he had come down not minutes before. Not a single drop of red could be seen. How was that possible? He was _sure_ he'd been trailing blood; how could it all just vanish?

Knowing that there was still no way he was going to school with a huge rip in his jeans and a burnt shoe, not counting how late he must be by now, Danny began walking slowly toward the park at the centre of town, planning on sitting down and enjoying the quiet for a few hours. That was all he wanted by this point. Silence and solitude.

Lucky for Danny, he caught neither sight nor sound of the creature that had attacked him earlier, and ended up dozing off on a bench under the shade of a tree, arms bundled against his chest to fend off the cold air.


	4. Shedding Some Light

Danny was unable to stay asleep for too long, awoken by noises or imagined shadows flitting behind his eyelids, causing them to snap open. Four hours had passed since Danny's encounter with his attacker, Skulker, but the fourteen-year-old was still on high alert. He lay on his right side, back against the hard wood of a park bench, listening to the occasional person pass by, their shoes crunching on the concrete. He reached into his pocket and opened his cellphone, once again grateful that it and his backpack had been undamaged in the earlier encounter. Staring at the small screen, Danny sighed mentally; another text message, this one from Tucker.

His friends had been sending him texts from school all day long, but Danny just couldn't think of how to reply. Should he make an excuse, tell them he'd stayed home sick? Or should he stick to the truth; he never lied to Tucker and Sam. Never. They were the two people he was always completely truthful with, and lying to them was a strange and foreign concept. He'd barely been able to shrug their worry off yesterday, and he didn't know how he was going to be able to do it again, especially now that it was confirmed he was...well, not alive anymore.

It should've concerned Danny that the thought of his death came so easy to him now. Just yesterday he'd been petrified at the realisation. Now he simply felt _nothing_. He was neither panicked or sickened, only resigned.

 _'Boy, wouldn't Jazz just_ love _to psychoanalyze me right now.'_

A small smile grew over the teen's face at the thought, and Danny put his phone away for the tenth time that day, choosing once again to leave the text message unopened.

* * *

Danny let his shoulders drop in relief as he came upon his house's street; the ghost shield had been dropped. He'd decided to leave for home a little early, not wanting to risk running into Sam and Tucker on his way.

Now that he could actually enter his own home, Danny quickly ran up the front steps and latched onto the door handle, as though it were a trap and the shield would spring up any second to keep him out once more.

Jazz always stayed at school late, so Danny knew he'd be safe from questions as to why he was home early. All he had to do was sneak upstairs to his room and hop on the computer. His plan from that morning still sounded like a good one. He had a lot of questions, and research was the best solution. But first, Danny remembered, he had to get out of these jeans and then covertly stash them somewhere. The burnt shoes weren't too mangled, and Danny could make an excuse if his parents saw, though he doubted they'd ever notice. But the jeans, well, they were scorched and ripped to hell, hanging in denim tatters down his completely healed leg. At least _that_ was one less thing he had to worry about.

Taking off his shoes, Danny quickly removed the ruined pants, before walking to his closet and opening the door. Without thinking, he did what most teenage slackers tend to do; he threw the jeans into the back of the closet. Freezing in the act of closing his closet door, Danny's eyes went side as he remembered the skeleton, so to speak, secreted away inside.

Smacking his forehead, Danny debated over whether it was worth it to exert the miniscule energy needed to dig around and retrieve the clothing item. In the end, he decided to just leave it be, for one because he was afraid of going into a two-hour-long trance like before, and second, he was just lazy like that.

Mentally shrugging to himself, Danny closed the closet door and walked over to sit before his computer, not caring to pull on a new pair of pants. It wasn't like anyone in that house hadn't seen him in boxers before.

Swiveling his mouse, the old computer hummed to life, and after a quick password Danny was off into the wide web, typing into search engines and pulling up links. Sadly, within the first twenty minutes he felt heavily discouraged. All he'd come across so far with all his questions were paranormal dramas, creepypastas and porn. Really weird porn.

A loud clang rang out from below, and Danny decided to put the internet search on hold for now and see if he could get a few answers from his mother. He just hoped she didn't go into a tangent that kept them both down there most of the night.

Upon entering the lab, Danny saw that both his parents sat on opposite ends, Jack bent over some metal contraption, while Maddie seemed to be looking over blueprints.

Two metal doors were closed over the Portal, but that didn't stop Danny from picking up the low hum it gave off, seeming to seek him out and pull him toward it. Danny turned away from the large device and walked determinedly toward his mother. He had a feeling that he really shouldn't go up to the Portal while his parents were around; something spooky and unexplainable was bound to happen if he did.

Danny cleared his throat lightly, as he stood beside his mother; his voice, though soft, echoed off the silent walls as he spoke. "Uh, so, what're you working on?"

"I am a ghost. Fear me."

Danny's head whipped toward the new voice in the room, but all he saw was his father, who leapt from his stool, hands raised as he shouted happily, "Hey it works! I think."

"What works, dear?" Maddie never took her eyes off her papers as she spoke across the room at her husband, who turned to her and Danny, holding aloft a metal square with a screen and two flashing lightbulbs.

"I call it the Ghost Gabber. It takes the strange noises ghosts make and translates them into words you and I use everyday. And it works! Yes!"

"How can it work if there's no ghost in here, Jack?"

This seemed to give the large man pause, and his grin lowered into a pondering frown as he looked down at his invention. With a few mutters to himself he turned and resumed his seat, picking up a screwdriver and fumbling with the machine.

Danny felt a nervous tingle spread through his stomach. He had to mentally reassure himself that there was absolutely no way his parents could know he was a ghost. He looked the same as always; he walked, talked, ate and breathed.

_'They aren't suspicious in the slightest, so will you stop looking so guilty and just start talking!'_

"Hey, Mom...do you-"

"I am a ghost. Fear me."

"Hah! See, it works! Man I wish I could've had this finished when those two spooks came flyin' around earlier. We coulda used it to ask them questions, and then blasted at them while they were distracted!"

Maddie was either too absorbed in her work to respond, or simply didn't care enough to. But Danny definitely did, nerves spiking anew as he walked toward his father, attempting to keep his tone curious and not terrified.

"Ghosts? There were ghosts here?"

Jack, turning to grin at his son's question, was all too happy to answer, swiveling on his stool and forgetting his invention for the moment.

"You bet ya, Danny! Two of 'em! Can you believe it? We haven't seen an actual ghost in years, much less _two_. It's a shame we couldn't bag 'em; shot at the big one for a while, but they both ended up givin' us the slip. The slimey slippery spooks...Ah well, your mom's coming up with a new device that should really help us in keeping the city free of any ghosts."

Danny couldn't stop himself from asking the question that was crashing against the back of his teeth like a battering ram. "Did you, uh, get a good look at them? Y'know, so I can know what to look for when I'm out?"

"Good thinking, son. Well...actually, we hardly got a good look at them at all. It was still morning, you see, and the sun was rising up behind them. We couldn't really make out any details, other than the fact that the big one looked kinda green, and it was definitely firing at us. The second one was really small and far away, and it flew off pretty early in the fight, the coward. Huh, knew who it was messing with."

"Say you _did_ manage to hit one of those ghosts with your ecto gun, would that ghost be able to heal itself if it got away?" Danny's plan to slowly work his questions into idle talk had vanished, and he wanted nothing more than to get some quick answers and then get the hell out of the lab, which was beginning to feel more and more intimidating as Danny took in the sight of the various anti-ghost weapons and plans laid out everywhere. It had just dawned on him for the first time since the accident; he was a ghost now. These weapons and machines could do things to him, painful things. He'd certainly be using a healthy dose of trepidation any time he ventured down there from that point on.

While these thoughts curled and circled in Danny's brain, his father appeared to be thinking to himself as he finished inspecting the wires in his machine, turning it on again as he spoke.

"Hmm, well, our research isn't concrete when it comes to things like that. Which is why I really wish we could've gotten at least one of those spooks. We could've tested your theory, son!" He gave Danny a pat over the shoulder with his large hand, "But from what we _have_ gathered, it does seem likely that a ghost could regenerate itself, as long as it had the energy to. It's what makes them so darn hard to destroy; but don't you worry, once your mother's finished, any ghost who thinks it can skulk around here'll be chalk. There' won't be anything left to regenerate, hah!"

That definitely wasn't the answer he'd been hoping for, and he still had several questions left. But his mother seemed caught up in her own work for the time being, and a panic had settled somewhere deep in Danny, growing steadily. It felt as if he were a small animal, watching a trap close in around him. He felt caged, and his instincts were screaming for him to get out. Get out before it was too late!

_'Too late for what? Nothing's going to happen! It's just my parents, calm down!'_

Despite his rational side, a new part of Danny's mind simply refused to accept his logic, and repeatedly bid him to fly from that place, fast. He wasn't quite sure what to do about these new thoughts and urges, but was wholly unable to resist them for long, especially when even the rational part of his brain was growing afraid as well. He just wanted out of that death-trap of a lab; screw his questions.

Feeling defeated, Danny turned from his parents, heading toward the stairway as he called lowly over his shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Fear me."

"Darnit! What's wrong with this contraption!"

* * *

The light streaming in through his window stung at Danny's eyes as he cracked them open on a bright Saturday morning. This time he wasn't surprised to find himself floating; had been expecting it. To his awe, instead of plummeting, he slowly drifted like a leaf down to his bed, landing softly as he stretch out. He could definitely get used to waking up like that. It reminded him of the astronauts, and how they slept and woke up every day in space. It was like he had something in common with them now, which made him incredibly happy.

Turning his head to the right, his smile lowered a bit as he took in the sight of his still malfunctioning alarm clock. Yet another question that remained unanswered. He'd tried everything short of throwing it against the wall, but it was completely dead it seemed. Like him, heh.

Smile back in place at the bad joke, Danny sat up and moved toward his computer. It was by now an ingrained habit, and without even being fully awake, Danny was logged on and loading his latest save file for Doomed. Weekends had long since been dedicated to the playing of this addictive game, ever since its release five months ago. Rumors of a sequel were floating around on the internet, and Danny, Sam and Tucker planned on defeating every level and getting every achievement by the time it came along.

As expected, Sam was already online. Her parents woke her up early every morning, even on weekends. Danny was grateful Jazz wasn't that nuts.

He quickly typed a message to her as his avatar ventured out into the wide, chaotic world of Doomed. Receiving a reply, answering his question as to where she was, he quickly directed his character toward the location. Thankfully it wasn't too far away. Sam always idled around on the game until Danny got on. Tucker wouldn't be on for at least an hour yet. He never could resist staying up late into the night on the internet, especially when there was no school the next day.

Shivering, Danny rose from his seat, eyes remaining locked on the computer screen, as he felt around on the floor for where he'd thrown his jacket before climbing into bed last night. Once he had it he hurriedly put it on and zipped it up, resuming his seat and continuing toward the Tessellated Tavern, one of the many locations that players went to when they just wanted to chat online with friends.

* * *

Sam sat at her desk, the only lights in the room coming from her computer screen and the little skull Christmas lights Tucker and Danny had gotten her last Christmas. They remained stapled to her walls year around.

Suddenly, a little green light next to a username appeared in one of her windows, and Sam felt relief and anxiety war inside her. It was Danny; he was online, the same time he usually was. The familiarity of routine comforted her, as did his immediate message to her, inquiring her location. She'd been hanging around one of the taverns found in the game. This one's black and white design tended to attract the darker members of the game, and Sam often enjoyed spending her time waiting for her friend amongst fellow goths, occasionally joining in on the conversation.

After typing out an answer, Sam sat her character down at one of the tables and waited, mind going over exactly what to say to Danny when he arrived. Thursday afternoon had been worrying, and it couldn't just be brushed aside. At her house she and Tucker had both agreed to talk with Danny that Friday. But then the teen hadn't shown up, and Sam and Tuckers' subtle texts during classes remained unanswered.

She wanted to confront him, to ask what could possibly be bothering him that he wouldn't tell his friends about, but she didn't want to come across as being dramatic. Part of her mind assured her again and again that she was concerned for nothing. That Danny was just having an off day. But if that were the case, why didn't he just say that? Why the paper-thin excuses and brush-offs? They'd all had bad days, plenty of them, so why did this one feel so different to her. It was the way he'd stared hard ahead of himself the entire day, as though he were concentrating on some fixed point. The way he drifted through the halls, class to class, barely saying a word to her or Tucker. And then the lunch line. He'd just grabbed a tray, walked down the line, and then went to their table, empty tray in hand. Worst was how he'd practically ran from them as soon as the final bell rang. It wasn't like him at all, and Sam racked her brain for a casual way to bring it up as Danny's familiar avatar entered through the doorway.

As he sat across from her, she settled on a simple question, one that could give her answers without seeming like she was prying. Her fingers typed quickly.

"You do know we have Biology homework, right? You went and forgot your textbook Thursday. What was your hurry, anyway; late for a dentist appointment?"

Thankfully his reply seemed equally casual, though evading. "Haha very funny. By the way, do you think I could come over and borrow your book to get it finished. I'd rather not have Mr. Falluca glare at me in that way he does on Monday. That's a crap way to start the week."

"Sure, why don't you come over now. Tuck won't be up for a while. When I talked to him last night he said something about a new PDA being announced. I'm sure he was up all night gushing about it with his online geek friends."

"A new one? Didn't they just release a new one two months ago?"

Ignoring her request, it seemed. Sam frowned to herself as she casually reiterated her wish for Danny to come over. If he were here in the flesh she could see for herself that he was alright. It would also make it much easier to question him in a setting where he couldn't simply log off.

"Why don't you come over and I'll hook up the big monitor. My parents got the frozen yogurt machine fixed so we can pig out."

"You guys get more fudge for the toppings?"

"Yyyep."

"Deal."

Sam smiled to herself. She knew the yogurt would get Danny over; he had a weakness for frozen yogurt, especially when he'd thoroughly drowned it in fudge. It was the reason the machine had broken in the first place.

The light beside Danny's username dimmed, and a moment later his avatar was no longer sitting across from hers. Sam didn't panic, though, knowing that this only meant Danny had signed off in order to come over to her house. She decided to do the same, exiting out of her game and moving over to the other side of her room.

A large tv screen took up nearly the entire wall, with two cushioned gaming chairs sitting before it. She busied herself with powering everything up and signing once more into Doomed, using one chair's built in controller. She appeared again at the small table, using game controls to turn her green light white, indicating to all other players that she was in standby mode.

Once that was finished the teen walked downstairs and into her family's large kitchen. There was just about every cooking device imaginable, what with her mother's obsession with baking shows. And literally every surface was decorated in some flowery or pastel pattern, causing Sam to yearn for the black walls of her bedroom every time she exited it.

Really, the girl often wondered what kind of horrible thing she could've done in a past life that got her saddled with people like these as parents. And she was certain her mother and father felt the same way. If Sam was being truthful, she would sometimes lay in bed at night and ponder if her parents regretted adopting her fourteen years ago, and if they ever wished they'd chosen another baby. Not like she'd ever come out and ask them; that was too scary to even think about. Oh well, they'd never attempted to 'give her back', so that had to count for something.

Realising she's been stewing in her own bleak thoughts in the middle of the kitchen, Sam pushed such wonderings from her mind and turned on the frozen yogurt machine, knowing by heart exactly what flavor and toppings Danny preferred. She'd have the snacks ready by the time he arrived.

* * *

Danny approached the Manson family manor, located in a ritsy part of town, where the well-off lived. Strangely enough the street over was filled with small apartments and houses for the not-so-well-off. Whoever made that decision was either cruel or loved irony a bit too much.

Danny's mind, however, was occupied with worrying over whether it had been a good decision to go to Sam's house. He knew that she would most certainly pounce at the first opportunity to rail him about the past two days, and so he'd been going over the pros and cons of being honest ever since he pulled on a pair of black jeans and left the house.

On one hand, he could just spill the truth out and hope she didn't throw him out of the house. She had been his and Tuckers' friend since fifth grade, and he knew she had his back no matter what.

But that was exactly what made him so uncertain. 'No matter what' was a phrase that didn't include things like being a walking talking dead person, and Danny wouldn't blame Sam if she ran screaming from him.

And yet he knew he could never keep up this charade of being fine; not without hurting his friendships in the process. They could see through him too well. They would know he was lying to them and it would hurt them, and they were the last people he ever wanted to hurt.

He also just really wanted to tell someone about what had happened, and he couldn't go to Jazz or his parents. There was no one else to confide in, and this was all a little too much for him to handle alone.

Playing his options back and forth in his head, Danny absently rang the doorbell, knowing the Manson parents really didn't like him barging into their home. Hell, if they had their own way he and Tucker wouldn't be allowed inside at all, but since when did Sam ever listen to her parents.

Speaking of, the door was opened by a woman in a yellow dress, wearing an equally bright smile. As her eyes landed on Danny, the smile dimmed swiftly into a frown.

"Danny. Are you here to see Samantha?"

"Hi Mrs Manson, and yeah."

The woman regarded him for a moment, eyes sweeping over his dark, rumpled attire and unkempt hair. Danny tried not to show how uncomfortable it made him every time Mr or Mrs Manson inspected him as though he were an insect. It was like they were adding to a mental list of things to hold against him; or looking for an excuse to refuse him entry.

Finally she mutely stepped aside, opening the door a tad wider. He stepped through, giving a quick thanks over his shoulder at the woman as he headed straight for the stairs. Mrs Manson followed behind at a distance, as she always did when either of the boys came over. Once outside Sam's bedroom Danny once again knocked at the purple door. He and Tucker had been given quite a thorough list of do's and don'ts three years ago by the Manson parents. It was essentially a list of things they deemed inappropriate conduct in their household, and entering their daughter's room without knocking was one of those things.

"Yeah." Came the muffled reply, and Danny quickly opened the door and closed it behind him as though he were keeping out water. He breathed out in relief, the needle prick sensation of Mrs Manson staring at him got nerve-wracking quick. He turned to see Sam on the other end of the black room, giving him a knowing smile over her shoulder as she set down a liter of soda on the low table which lay at the foot of her bed. Also resting there was two cups with ice and bowls of frozen yogurt. One thing Sam did inherit from her parents was her habit of preparing food and drink for any guests she had. No matter what she always at least offered to get something for Danny and Tucker every time they came over.

"Once again you survived the shark pool; you deserve a reward for that, oh brave one."

Danny grinned back as he walked into the room, coming to stand beside Sam. He felt all the stress and indecision flee from his mind as he spoke, "If that reward comes in the form of hot fudge and vanilla yogurt, then I shall graciously accept."

"Here you go then, soldier." The teenage girl handed him his bowl before taking hers. They sat down simultaneously in the gaming chairs, Danny logging onto his Doomed profile. The screen split in two, and Danny's avatar appeared opposite Sam's at the table. He too put his character in standby before digging into his food with vigor. The frozen yogurt machine had been broken for a few weeks, Sam's parents reticent to get it fixed, and Danny swore he was going through withdrawals.

Halfway through his snack, Danny noticed that Sam seemed to be eating slower than normal, glancing at him occasionally. Not knowing what to say, Danny pretended not to notice and hoped she wasn't about to start asking questions so soon. He had hoped to at least enjoy some Doomed on the big screen before he was put on the spot.

No such luck for Danny Fenton today, it seemed. The gothic girl set her bowl down on the floor beside her as Danny finished off his own, doing the same. He avoided her gaze under the ruse of wiping bits of stray yogurt from his mouth. He heard her sigh heavily beside him, and finally forced himself to look over at her. She was watching him with concern in her gaze, all jokes and smiles lost, and Danny couldn't help but feel guilty for causing her and Tucker to worry this much. Another part of him rebelled, claiming they were being overly-theatrical about it all. So he'd acted a little funny, and missed school. That didn't give her the right to try and poke and prod at him. He didn't owe her answers. But no, he did; she was his best friend. He'd never lied to her before. Well, except for when they'd first met, and he told her he was on the basketball team. Yeah, that farce had lasted all of one day.

"Danny?" The boy in question was pulled out of that particular memory and placed back in the present by said best friend's voice. Once she saw that she had his full attention, she closed her eyes and sighed once more, and when she spoke again her words were slow, as though she were trying to think of how to best word them.

"Alright, I know you knew this was coming, and I know you just think I'm being dramatic by asking, but you really spooked me and Tucker Thursday. I mean, we've all seen each other in not-so-pleasant moods, but...Is something wrong, Danny? Because what with Thursday and then Friday, you just seem off all of a sudden. Had something happened at home? Are your parents and Jazz okay? You know you can tell me anything."

Danny cut off anything she might have said further, unable to keep his tone from sounding tense and annoyed, "No Sam, nothing's happened. My family's the same as ever, no one's died or anything." He mentally congratulated himself at how steadily that came out. He even schooled his expression to come across as a bit bored, hoping to throw Sam off. She was having none of it.

"Well then will you explain to me why you walked through school the day before like you were petrified. Seriously, Danny, I know how you look when you're sick or exhausted, and that wasn't it at all. You looked, well, _scared_. Like you'd seen a ghost or something."

As the age-old phrase slipped of her tongue, Danny couldn't help but stiffen a bit. The other teen picked up on it, her eyes widening and eyebrows raising.

"Is that it? You saw a ghost? What, were your parents out hunting again?"

"W-well, sorta."

"Ugh, Danny, why won't you just be straightforward with me? You always are, no matter what. That's what has me so worried. I mean, what could be so earth-shattering that you'd keep it from your friends?"

It was then that Danny realised he really _couldn't_ pull off lying to his friends; not if he wanted to keep the trust they all held. Looking again over at Sam, he saw nothing but genuine concern in her eyes. Guilt bubbling up in his stomach, as well as anxiety, Danny grabbed his bowl and stood up.

"Alright, I'll...I'll tell you what's been going on. But it's going to be hard to, uh, to believe. And could you call Tuck? I'd really like to tell you both at the same time."

Sam just nodded silently, face solemn and nervous at the same time. Danny wondered what it was she was expecting him to say. One thing for sure, it definitely wouldn't be what he was about to confide. He felt his breath quickening in anticipation as he set his bowl on the table, pouring a cup of soda to give himself something to do while Sam held her cellphone to her ear.

It took nearly a minute, but finally Danny heard the faint sound of Tucker's voice, heavy with sleep, on the other end of the phone. He couldn't hear what the other boy said, but was able to guess by Sam's response.

"Yes I do know what time it is, do _you_? Geeze, Tucker, it's almost noon. Get off your lazy ass and come over to my place. Danny's here an- Yeah he's here. He's got some stuff to tell us. Alright."

She slid the small black phone shut and threw it onto her bed, which she sat down upon, yogurt bowl in her lap. She stared down at the carpeting as she idly pulled little gummy bats out of her bowl and ate them. Danny was also at a loss of something to say while they waited, so the two friends pondered their own thoughts in silence.

Thankfully Tucker lived two blocks down, and apparently he had also ran, judging by his state of breathlessness as he entered Sam's room after knocking.

 _'Geeze, have I really been acting_ that _weird?'_

Upon the third friend's arrival, Sam set down her bowl, telling Tucker she'd get him a cup and ice before leaving the room. Tucker stood beside Danny, giving him the same look Sam had.

"Dude, you okay? Sam said you had something to talk about?"

"Yeah, and it's kinda...hard to explain."

Sam returned, cup in hand, and set about pouring herself and Tucker drinks, refilling Danny's as well before they all sat down upon the floor. Danny crossed his legs in front of him, feeling two pairs of eyes on him, waiting patiently for him to begin this big talk he apparently had in store. He just wished he knew where to start. He supposed the beginning would be the best place.

"So, uh...you guys remember Wednesday? When that old lady ghost attacked us?"

"I do." Sam replied flatly, shuddering a bit. Tucker just nodded, face serious. Both males had been terrified of losing Sam that day, and it was still very much fresh in their minds. Danny cleared his throat a bit before continuing.

"Well, that afternoon when I got home, my parents were ready to try out that Ghost Portal again."

"The one they've been working on since forever?" Came Tucker's voice. Danny didn't look up as he replied, eyes fixed on his own legs.

"Yeah. They were convinced it was gonna work this time, like always. And, like always, it didn't. They were pretty bummed by that, so I suggested they go out and have a nice time. Anyway, after they left I went back downstairs to turn off all those lights down there. Which, now that I think about it, I never found." Danny shook his head; he was getting off topic, subconsciously stalling. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Anyway, I ended up going into the Portal and accidentally pressed a button and a weird light appeared and then all I remember is waking up and feeling funny, and all the lights were off so I thought I'd broken something so I ran to the door to try and book it out of there only my hand went through the door and it really freaked me out but after a minute it finally worked and I calmed down, then I realised I'd left my clothes in the lab so I went back and that's when I saw myself in the Portal only it wasn't me, well it was but it wasn't, it was like a dead me but I think it used to be me you know, anyway I totally freaked and ended up taking it to my room but then I realised how stupid that was so I hid it in my closet and it's in there right now."

Finally Danny had to pause to take a breath. He'd said everything so quickly that he feared neither Tucker or Sam understood him. He really didn't want to have to repeat all of that. Risking a glance up, Danny saw Sam and Tuckers' faces relatively blank. The concerned, curious expressions having fled. Danny felt like he should continue but was at a complete loss for words. Finally Sam spoke up after several moments.

"Wait, so you went into your parents' Ghost Portal? And, what, you pressed some kind of button on accident?"

"Basically."

"And this light you saw...do you know what it was?"

"I think it was the Portal charging up. It's working perfectly now; my parents can't seem to figure out how, but they sure are happy about it."

Sam opened her mouth, but was cut off by Tucker waving his hands frantically, eyebrows knitting together.

"Woah woah whoah wait now. Let's fast-forward in your little story. You said you saw yourself in the Portal, but it was a dead version of you?"

"No, yes-er, I mean...It _was_ me, but I'm me, too. I don't know how else to explain it."

Sam spoke up once more, "But Danny, how can there be two of you at once, let alone a dead one? Maybe you were seeing your reflection in the light from the Portal or something."

"The Portal wasn't on when I woke up, Sam. I know what my reflection looks like, and it's never been lying on the ground with no heartbeat."

Danny felt anger well up inside him. He knew he shouldn't have expected them to believe him right off the bat, but somehow their skepticism irritated him. His friends' faces were a mix of several emotions, mainly disbelief. They glanced each others' way before Sam spoke up again, taking on a placating tone, which told Danny plainly that they thought he was mistaken.

"Danny, I'm sure what happened scared you a lot, and maybe you saw some things. Your mind was probably just playing tricks on you, I mean, it's easy to spook yourself when standing in the dark. You-"

"I know what I saw. And right now there's another me lying in my closet at home, and I'm...I'm..." Danny felt so frustrated, he just wanted them to understand, and believe him. He wanted _someone_ who he could share this terrible secret with.

"You're what?"

"I'm...I think I'm dead, you guys..."

The two looked at Danny as though he had just grown an extra leg. Silence rang out sharply for all of one second before Tucker and Sam were speaking at the same time.

"Danny that isn't funny."

"Oh come on, you expect us to believe that?"

"Guys I'm being serious! I-I've woken up twice floating above my bed, and I can apparently _fly_ , and yesterday that Skulker guy called me a ghost and my leg healed, not to mention my alarm clock-"

"Ghost? Who called you a ghost?"

"This...this other ghost. At least I think he was a ghost."

Sam scoffed, "Danny if you really did meet a ghost, you shouldn't just believe what it said. It was probably just trying to scare you."

"No it wasn't, Sam! I mean, well, it _was_ trying to scare me, but it's true, I think I'm a ghost! I even flew yesterday! It was really weird but coo-"

"Danny come on, you really can't just sit there and expect me and Tucker to believe you without some kind of proof. I mean, you have to admit this is all a little sketchy."

Danny's eyebrows lowered. Why were they acting like he was lying to them? He was being completely honest; why couldn't they see that! He sat forward on his knees, coming closer to the girl.

"Fine, you want proof? Here, feel for my pulse."

Sam frowned up at the boy, but did as he told and placed her fingers over his wrist. Tucker watched silently, looking as if he expected Danny to reveal some sort of punchline to a joke any second.

The seconds ticked by and Sam's face grew worried, then afraid. Eventually she released his wist, only to grab up the other one. This one she held a few moments before letting it go and looking up at Danny, expression one of utter confusion.

"You can check the one on my neck too if you want. I know _I_ have like fifty times since Wednesday."

Sam's voice was light and shaky as she spoke, eyes wide. "No, but...you can't have no pulse. You...you're right here! You're right here, you're talking and...oh my god Danny you don't have a pulse, at all!"

"There's no way!" Tucker intervened, "You just did it wrong. Here." He placed a palm flat over the left side of Danny's chest, Danny just sitting back and resigning himself to the situation. They were both doing exactly what he had done many times over the last four days, and he empathized greatly with their panic and denial.

Tucker's face now matched Sam's and they both seemed to curl in over themselves in disbelief as they looked at Danny. He lowered his eyes once more to his lap, unable to face them, afraid any second they'd run screaming from the room.

The opposite happened, really. Danny found his arm seized tightly again by Sam, and looked up in surprise to see her kneeling over him with a determined look.

"Show us."

"W-what?"

"Show us the body. The dead body you say is in your closet." Her tone and expression were hard, and left no room for argument.

"B-but-"

Tucker cut him off, voice harsh and shaky, "Danny I swear if this is some sort of elaborate joke I'll punch you in the face."

He stood up then, followed by Sam, who hauled Danny up with her. Of all the things Danny had expected them to say, somehow them asking to see his old body wasn't one of them. For some reason he felt reluctant to lead them to his other self, almost as though he wished to guard it, keep it hidden away and safe. At the mere thought of someone discovering its location Danny wanted nothing more than to run home and make sure the body was still there.

Unnerved by these urges, and not wanting to outright refuse his friends, which would make him look like a liar, Danny mutely started walking toward the door. The others followed behind him, game and drinks all forgotten.

None of them spoke the entire trip to Danny's house. When they reached it Danny led the way through the front door, past his sister watching television and upstairs. Danny felt a sort of dread building in him as he closed and locked his bedroom door once they were all inside. Sam and Tucker were standing near his bed, eyes shifting repeatedly from him to his closet. Tucker had a scowl on his face, but it was mostly overtaken by the uncertainty in his eyes. Sam simply wore an expression of apprehension.

Danny's instincts were berating him, yelling loudly that these two shouldn't be there; shouldn't see what lay beyond the old white door. Danny determinedly ignored these thoughts, and shot out a hand to grasp the closet handle, giving it a slow turn. He heard the sound of one of his friends taking a step back, but didn't look behind as he opened the door. Light streamed into the dark space, revealing clothes hung up and boxes.

"Wait, I don't see a body." Tucker stepped forward, looking indignant. Sam was incredibly pale, and Danny hoped she wouldn't faint. He settled a frown at Tucker and lifting the first box off the pile, lowering it to the floor. As soon he had the third box in his arms, he heard both teens gasp. Tucker went rigid where he stood beside Danny, and Sam sat down heavily upon his bed. The top of a head of black hair was now visible for all in the room to see.

Danny wore a grim expression as he moved onto the fourth box, and soon the fifth and final one was lying on his floor, and Danny was caught up in the sight of his own corpse once more. A feeling of peace came over him, but it was shattered quickly by Sam crying out softly. Danny turned to look at her. She held her face in her hands, eyes wide between her fingers as she stared down at the floor.

"No, no this isn't right. This isn't happening." Her voice was barely above a squeaky whisper. Danny thought about sitting beside her to offer some comfort. Movement from the corner of his eye aborted that plan, and he was quickly whipping around to see Tucker moving toward the body.

An urge to throw Tucker away from the corpse had Danny stepping toward the other boy, but he stopped himself, arms held tensely at his sides, eyes fixed on Tucker's every move.

Tucker's mouth hung open, his face having gone blank except for his wide eyes. He crouched down in the closet doorway, inches from the body. Its head still lay slumped against a deflated chest. Arms dangling down to curled fingers which rested upon the floor beside two legs that stretched out, a pair of torn jeans resting in a heap across them.

Tucker tentatively reached out a hand, as though he expected the Danny before him to vanish into smoke. "There's no way this is real..." He muttered lowly to himself, hand drawing closer toward the body. It was mere centimeters from making contact when Danny could contain himself no longer.

" _DON'T_!" He shouted sharply, causing Tucker to jump sky high and fall back to land on his butt, looking up at Danny in shock and confusion. Danny stared down at the other teen, and felt a humming start up from within, bringing him great comfort through his anger. There was no way he was going to let anyone touch what was his, not even his best friend. His hands clenched into fists, and Danny raised himself to his full height, looking down threateningly at Tucker, who's face flickered with fear. He quickly scrambled to his feet and backed up to stand beside Sam, who was also beholding Danny as though he were an unknown creature.

Tucker raised his hands, speaking calmly to the tense teenager in front of him. "Danny, it's okay. I won't touch it if you don't want me to. It's just me, Tucker. Danny?"

At those words Danny managed to regain himself, rational thought taking over once more, and the hum left him. He immediately felt a sense of loss at its absence, but Danny focused his mind on his two friends, who were practically leaning away from him with odd looks on their faces. What had happened? He'd just been so...mad. He hadn't wanted Tucker to touch his-no, _the_ body. But why? It was just a dead body. He trusted Tucker, and now he'd gone and scared the hell out of him and Sam.

Guilt lowered Danny back into his normal slouch, and his hands relaxed. His friends thankfully relaxed as well, though they still looked at him with caution plainly written in their eyes.

_'No, this is the last thing I wanted to happen. At this rate they really will run screaming. Oh what is up with me!?'_

"Guys, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me just now. I promise, I'm not mad at you." He took a step forward, grateful when they didn't shrink back. Tucker seemed entirely amazed now that Danny had gone back to normal, and it showed in his voice as he spoke up.

"Dude, how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That glowy thingy with your eyes, man that was incredible!"

"My eyes?"

"Yeah! Your eyes just now, they went _green_ , and your pupils turned all glowy like a friggen' cat's or something! Can you do it again?"

"I uh, I don't know. I didn't even know my eyes could change color..."

_'Well there's another weird ghost thing to tack onto my growing list.'_

Tucker seemed to have forgotten the earlier episode, and was sporting a grin as he moved away from Sam, who still sat silently watching the two boys.

"Man, that was so cool. Hey, do you know if you can do any other tricks?"

Taken aback, but relieved, Danny let himself relax as he answered. "Well, I know I can fly."

"Really? Can you do it now?"

The request gave Danny pause, and he looked down uncertainly. He'd only done it the once (he wasn't going to count the times above his bed) and he wasn't sure if he could do it again. Deciding that he should at least try, Danny closed his eyes and tried to focus on the memory of what flying felt like; the harsh scrape of wind in his face the higher he got, the dizziness of ascending too quickly, how to stay balanced. Minutes passed in silence, and Danny became lost in his thoughts.

"Woah, dude!"

Opening his eyes, Danny felt the floor come up to meet his feet with a dull thud. Tucker's grin dropped as well.

"Aww, you were doing it, why'd you stop?"

"It's not like I meant to. I think I just need to practice at it. Who knows, maybe I can get good at it one day." Danny smiled, liking the mental image of himself one day mastering flight.

"Could you imagine, being able to fly all over the place like Superman. Damn, Danny this is _awesome_! Do you think if you got good enough you could take me flying with you?"

"I don't know, maybe-"

"Hold it."

Both teens turned to the lone female in the room, still in her spot on Danny's bed. She seemed to have completely collected herself. Standing up, Sam gave a glance toward the closet before quickly looking away toward Danny. Her voice was low but steady as she spoke.

"Danny, that's your dead body, right?"

Taken off guard, Danny's mood abruptly crashed. He'd honestly forgotten that the corpse was still on display for all to see. His will to hide it away returned, but he quelled it, focusing on Sam as she continued.

"So if that's your body, then what's standing in front of me?"

She seemed afraid of what the answer might be, and Danny was too. He could only shrug helplessly. "I don't know. There's still a lot I haven't been able to figure out."

"Well then that's the first thing we should do, try to find some answers. Between the three of us I'm sure we can manage. Tucker, I want you to handle searching the internet. I'll swing by my favorite bookstore; it's got all sorts of dark and occult books that can help us. Do you think you could get anything out of your parents, Danny?"

Danny smiled on the inside at Sam's plan. Her determination to help Danny relieved him greatly. It meant that she accepted him. There had been no screaming or running of any kind. Danny was glad he'd chosen to entrust his friends with this. He knew that they would never betray his secret, and more, they'd do what they could to help him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad; not so long as he wasn't in it alone.

Coming back to her question, Danny nodded his head. "Yeah, already thought of that actually. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get much in the way of concrete answers, but it's definitely worth a shot."

"Got it. So, what say we all go back to my house for the day? The research can wait until tomorrow, right?"

"You got that right. Doomed here I come!" Tucker was immediately heading for the door, only to freeze when he realised that the door was still locked and the closet was still open. The air tensed once more, ease evaporating as quickly as it had arrived.

Not wanting to spoil the good mood, Danny kept his tone light as he waved off Tucker. "Go ahead, Tuck, no one's gonna see. I'll be down in a sec."

The other boy smiled and unlocked the door, opening just a crack and squeezing himself through it, as though that would magically block any outsider's view. Jazz was still downstairs, and Maddie and Jack were down in the lab, so Tucker made it through without causing suspicion, and closed the door behind him.

Danny busied himself with quickly putting the boxes back in their place, looking upon his slowly disappearing body and feeling something akin to wistfulness as he did so. When he closed his closet door he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. He hadn't noticed that Sam remained behind. She looked at Danny with an unreadable expression for a few seconds, long enough for Danny to begin to shift awkwardly, before she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She squeezed tightly and rested her head against his shoulder. She then went very still, and Danny guessed she was listening in vain for a heartbeat.

When time ticked by and she didn't find one, Sam only squeezed harder before releasing Danny, looking up at her friend with sadness.

"It's going to be alright, Danny. Me and Tucker are here for you in this, I promise."

Danny was embarrassed and surprised and touched all at once, and could only find it in himself to smile awkwardly at his gothic friend before heading toward the door, leaving it open for Sam to follow.

 _'She's right, though.'_ Danny thought to himself as he reached the bottom of the stairs, finding Tucker engrossed in the television along with Jazz. It _would_ be alright. He would be alright. He may be dead, a ghost. But as long as he had the two greatest friends in the world, Danny felt alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning on Sam and Tucker finding out Danny's secret later on, but the plot can't really start up without them in the know, so I decided to just get it out of the way. And boy was that a sweet, cheesy ending. I normally don't end my chapters on such a high note, but I couldn't think of any other way; and besides, it's alright to end chapters happily every once in a while. And don't worry, if Tucker and Sams' reactions felt a little uncompleted, that's because they are. There's definitely more about their thoughts in the next chapter, which I'm working on now. Please review with any opinions, I'm always interested to know what my readers think!


	5. Shallow Grave

Tucker yawned once more, trying and failing to focus on his homework as he sat in study hall, his last class before lunch time. The day before he, Sam and Danny had agreed to find out as much as they could about what was happening to Danny, in the hopes of understanding his situation, or better yet, finding a way to help him. Who knows, there could be some sort of miracle cure. It was improbable, but Tucker wouldn't allow himself to linger over the fact that his long-time friend was now a ghost; there had to be some way to fix this.

He'd been ecstatic on Saturday when Danny had demonstrated his amazing ability to fly, even though he really just hovered off the ground a little. And his eyes _had_ looked really cool when they glowed, despite scaring the wits out of Tucker. But once Tucker had been back in his own bed that night he found himself unable to sleep, mind going over what had occurred, and the story Danny told them. How he'd died.

Tucker just couldn't fully believe it, even after seeing the proof which lay in Danny's own closet. He'd always joked endlessly about how the Fentons' eerie lab, which he'd rarely been down to see, was a hazard waiting to happen. But he never anticipated said hazard would result in his friend's death. It all made him angry, at both Danny's parents and Danny himself. Really, what kind of people had machinery that could be fatal just lying around exposed to their kids? And what the heck had been going through Danny's thick skull to make him _step inside_ the Portal in the first place?

Tucker closed his tired eyes in frustration. Dwelling on such thoughts was not only bad for his mental health, but it was useless. You couldn't change the past. The Fenton parents had made a mistake, and so had Danny, and now all Tucker could do was support his friend and try his best to help him any way he could. He'd been up all night on the internet for that very reason.

Looking over at Sam, Tucker could tell she had done the same, judging by her slumped form and the strange book she was currently poring over. She'd raided her favorite bookstore of all their ghostly content that Sunday, and was still gathering notes. He really hoped that she had had more success than him. All he'd managed to discover were vague theories and speculations given by crackpots. Seemed there just wasn't any reputable study on ghosts being done at all, anywhere. Tucker understood why; most people didn't even believe ghosts existed. He'd just hoped that there would be some group of scientists somewhere out there devoted to the study. But it appeared as if the Fentons were the only ones in their field of any high standard, and that was if you ignored the fact that they were a little nuts, in Tucker's opinion.

When the three friends had all made it back into Sam's room, the first question Tucker had asked had been concerning Danny's parents, and whether or not his friend planned on telling them his secret as well. Danny had gone very still for a moment, before slowly asking what Sam and Tucker thought he should do. It was clear to Tucker that Danny wasn't ready to reveal his death to his family, and Tucker quickly voiced his agreement. He knew Danny's parents loved him, but when it came to ghosts, their obsessive curiosity and malice could blind them to many things, including their son. Tucker kept this opinion to himself, of course. No need to go saying things that would only upset Danny further. It was obvious how torn he was on the question of telling them the truth. Luckily, Sam had known just the right words to say, and soon Danny was relaxing once more.

They'd proceeded to spend the remainder of the day blasting monsters and fellow players on Doomed, Tucker doing his best to not keep staring over at Danny. He failed several times, and just hoped the other boy didn't notice. He really didn't want to make Danny feel uncomfortable, but Tucker couldn't help himself. Every so often he'd find his eyes leaving the tv screen to wonder toward his friend, namely his chest, searching out the small tell-tale sign of breathing. When he noticed an hour into their gameplay that Danny's chest no longer rose and fell, he decided to keep this to himself as well.

Hearing a long sigh coming from next to him, Tucker looked up at the clock, noting that there were still ten minutes left until the bell sounded. He turned back to the English homework he'd neglected to do over the weekend. He didn't need Lancer on his back on top of everything. Another yawn broke forth, and with great effort Tucker pushed all thoughts of Danny to the side for the time being.

* * *

Sam sighed long and hard through her nose. She'd stayed up all through the night reading the new pile of books she'd bought at the bookstore, and boy was she beginning to feel the long hours. She glanced up at the clock, holding in a groan when she saw that there were still ten minutes until lunch. Those ten minutes were going to drag by, just as the entire day had been doing so far. She resisted the urge to put her head down and go to sleep. Danny needed answers, and she'd promised to help him in getting them, so that was what she was going to do.

Sam knew, though, that deep down it went beyond that, beyond any obligation she felt toward her friend. The truth was that she was afraid; so very afraid. Danny was dead, a ghost now that still walked around and acted the same, but for how long? How long until Danny's spirit moved on, or was unable to keep form here on earth? Sam wasn't sure if such a thing would even happen, but the thought plagued her endlessly. Unfortunately there were no concrete findings to be found in the texts she had compiled, merely theories that had no proof to back them up. She hoped Tucker had been more successful.

A few points had sparked her interest, however. One being how all ghosts existed because of the abrupt or tragic circumstances surrounding their deaths. That would explain why Danny had become a ghost, and not simply moved on. Another was how all ghosts supposedly had different powers based on how they died and what they'd been like when they were alive, but all ghosts came with standard abilities such as invisibility and flight. The book that detailed these alleged facts was small but thick, bound in a hard purple cover depicting a lone triangle across its front. It was written by some guy called Showenhower, and so far his writings had seemed the most logical to Sam. She leafed through its pages now in Study Hall as she waited for the clock to tick down to lunch time, when all three friends had agreed to meet outside at the picnic tables, where they could keep from being overheard. She doubted anyone would believe them anyway, but it was best to just keep a low profile. Last week's ghost scare was still the talk of the halls, even though no one else had seen the enraged spirit, and most people assumed it was merely a hoax. The lunch ladies sure seemed a lot happier now, though.

She'd hardly been able to sit still all of Saturday afternoon, shifting constantly in her seat as she tried to focus her attention on the screen before her. Despite her best efforts, however, she found herself running mainly on autopilot, moving her avatar out of habit more than anything else, eyes seeing through the screen. Her mind refused to leave Danny's bedroom, and the events that had taken place there. She had felt the floorboards give way underneath her feet when she'd seen the dark strands of hair come into view. All hope that she'd held that it was some sort of sick joke died abruptly, leaving her feeling empty and scared.

The fear only amplified when Danny's shout startled her, and she'd looked up to see him standing rigidly, staring down at Tucker as though he were an intruder. His eyes were the scariest part. They had gone a bright, luminous green, the very veins of the irises seeming to radiate. Even his very pupils held a strange yellow-green light behind them, like a predator in the dark. But what frightened her even more was what was held within the eyes. They belonged to a stranger. For those few short seconds, Danny hadn't been in there. At least, not the Danny she knew.

She was glad that Tucker had been able to snap him back to reality, for she'd found herself unable to speak. Sam was even more grateful when Tucker had had the mind to brush off the incident, and play it cool so that Danny would relax. He'd jumped at the opportunity to leave the room, though, and Sam had sat quietly and watched Danny replace all the boxes in the closet, apprehensively studying him. He was still Danny. He had to be. His voice and mannerisms and even his smell showed that he was exactly the same. Well, almost exactly. The lack of a heartbeat under Sam's cheek as she'd hugged him proved that.

Either way, Sam would stick to her promise, and be there for her friend, no matter what.

With a big yawn Sam gave up the struggle, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to let her eyes rest for a few minutes until the bell rang.

* * *

Danny did not yawn as he focused on the voice of Mrs Smith giving a long and droning lecture on the latest Algebra lesson. In fact, despite only getting a few hours of sleep, Danny felt nothing but contentment.

He'd found himself awake in his bed that night. To his disappointment he wasn't floating. A quick look at his phone showed that it was three am, and Danny wondered what it could have been that woke him up in the first place. It seemed as if his closet had been the one to wake him, but that didn't make any sense in Danny's half-asleep mind.

Either way, he found himself getting up out of his bed and making his way toward his closet, opening the door, and slowly removing the boxes. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but didn't bother stopping, merely letting his sleep-fogged brain direct his body as it lowered the final box to the floor. Then he had sat down in front of his old body, and felt a smile come over his face at the sight before him. Peace covered him like a blanket and Danny let his thoughts float until he was jolted back to reality by the sound of his sister knocking on his bedroom door. Looking around himself, he realised that light was now pouring in through the window and it was morning. Wondering over how time could pass so quickly, but not wanting to ruin his peace of mind, Danny simply shrugged to himself and began the task of hiding his body once more. He wished he didn't have school that day, but a quick promise to himself that he'd return home as soon as possible eased him greatly.

He was now sitting at his desk, allowing the peaceful feeling to continue to flow over him like a wave. It hadn't let up all day, and Danny hoped it went on forever. Part of him was concerned why it was that being around his dead body made him feel so happy, but the teen resolved to worry about that later. For now, he had notes to take.

He was glad Sam had allowed him to copy her Biology homework. A grilling from Mr Falluca would've surely shattered his peace of mind. He'd forgotten all about it until it was nearly time for him to head home. That Sunday afternoon had been filled with the three friends kicking some major ass on Doomed and eating enough frozen yogurt that even Danny had admit they'd gone overboard. He was so relieved that everything had simply fallen back into routine, as if nothing had changed.

At first he'd felt awkward and uncertain. The silence on the walk back to Sam's hadn't helped, and neither had Tucker's question. Danny didn't even want to _think_ about his parents finding out, not if he could help it. Thankfully Sam had told him that it was _his_ secret, and only he had the right to tell it or keep it. She was right, no one outside Sam and Tucker had to know, and it wasn't as if there were automatic ghost detection machines hooked up all over the place like metal detectors. He'd be fine as long as none of them let slip anything, and he trusted his friends to not betray him.

After that all of them had relaxed in front of the wide screen tv and enjoyed hours of gameplaying, Tucker moping because he had to take a spot on the floor with the handheld controller. It was almost as if nothing had even happened, as if Danny had never told them his secret and they'd never gone over to his house to see the proof of it. Almost. Danny did catch a few covert looks sent his way from Tucker, noticing him too late to discern what lay beyond his stares. Was it fear? Worry? Doubt? He didn't know, but their steadfast promise to help him through this made him all the more confidant in their loyalty.

Either way, he was just grateful they hadn't bombarded him with questions as he'd thought they would. He definitely didn't have answers to give. He was especially thankful they'd not mentioned the earlier incident with him and Tucker back in his room. He wasn't sure what had come over him, and wanted to just forget about it. The stress of the situation must have gotten to him, that was all. It had yet to happen again, so Danny considered it done and forgotten, and hoped his friends did as well.

The bell signaling lunch sounded shrilly throughout the school, and everyone practically scrambled from their desks to make it out the door first. Danny took his time as usual, unwilling to get trampled like the rest, and was soon off down the quickly emptying halls toward the cafeteria.

Once he had his lunch in hand he left the noise of the cafeteria through its back doors, beyond which a few scattered picnic tables rested outside amid scattered old trees. They were rarely used, with only a few people seeking solace by themselves here and there. Danny spotted Sam and Tucker already eating at a table underneath the shade of a moss-covered oak. Reaching the table, has set down with his tray, giving his friends a smile as he picked up his chicken burger.

"Why're you wearing that jacket? Aren't you hot?"

Danny looked up from his food at Sam, who'd spoken. She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. He glanced down at himself, confused at her out of the blue inquiry.

"What are you talking about, it's freezing out here. Why aren't _you_ wearing a jacket?"

Now both of Sam's eyebrows were up, and Tucker paused in the act of chewing his food to look between the two. Sam's expression became one of confusion and growing worry as she spoke.

"Danny, it's not cold out. In fact, it's still pretty hot for August."

It was Dann'y turn to be worried and confused. "What? But..."

Sam sat forward, stopping anything Danny might have said with words of her own.

"Danny, how long have you been feeling cold, exactly?"

"Um, well, for a few days now...wait, actually, I think it started up Thursday morning. Oh man don't tell me this is another ghost thing and I haven't noticed until now."

With a groan Danny pushed his tray to the side so he could drop his head upon the wooden table. Figures. Now he was frustrated; was being cold going to a be a permanent thing? Because if so than being a ghost just got a lot less cool.

Now that his content bubble had been popped, Danny decided it was time to discuss any possible discoveries they'd made last night. Danny hadn't been able to speak to his parents at all, due to 'a critical stage in their experimenting process', but he hoped Sam and Tucker had been more successful.

The expression on his face as he lifted his head must have been signal enough for the both of them, because Sam immediately pulled up her spider backpack, rummaging through it while Tucker finished off his burger, pushing his tray aside. She removed a purple book from its depths, laying it out with a soft thud between the three of them.

"Alright, this is the best book I've found on ghosts so far. It has some really interesting points. All the other ones are just kind of the same theories over and over again. What about you, did your parents have any useful information?"

Danny let his shoulders drop further as he answered her, "No, they were too busy building some new ecto gun or something. Ever since they saw me and that Skulker guy they've been even more obsessed than usual."

Sam and Tucker both sat a little straighter, opening their mouths simultaneously. Tucker was the first to speak.

"Wait a minute. Your parents saw you!? I thought you said they didn't know!"

Danny mentally kicked himself when he realised he'd never actually talked about his run in with the other ghost that Friday, and suppressed a heavy sigh.

"W-well, they didn't actually. I was too high up for them to see very well, and I'd pulled my hood up. That Skulker ghost I mentioned before was chasing me for some reason and I didn't want to be recognised, so I-"

"Hold on, just when were you planning on telling us about this?" Sam's tone held thick accusation, and Danny felt bad for completely forgetting to let them in on why he'd missed school that day.

"Sorry guys, I guess I just forgot all about it. Anyway, that's why I missed Friday. I was on my way when all of a sudden this big metal guy started shooting green fire at me. I tried to get back to my house but he ended up grabbing me and taking me up into the sky. He said something about a contract and then dropped me. That's when I found out I could fly. Pretty good timing, huh?"

Danny's small smile at his attempted joke didn't reach his two friends, who appeared both curious and concerned. Danny looked down at the table as he continued, replaying the terrifying events in his mind.

"Once I got the flying part down I realised that all those explosions were attracting attention. I didn't want to be recognised, for obvious reasons, so I pulled my hood up over my face. Um...that was when I got hit. The ghost blasted me with his stupid gun or whatever. It hurt me pretty bad. You guys should've seen what my leg looked like. I thought I was gonna have to go to the hospital. That's when my parents came out of the house, guns blazing, and I got out of there."

A thought struck Danny, and he looked over at Sam. "Hey Sam, does that book say anything about ghosts being able to heal themselves?"

Sam seemed to snap out of her own thoughts, eyes regaining focus, and she nodded, picking up the book as she spoke. "Yeah, it has a whole chapter on how ghosts can regenerate themselves as long as the ghost itself isn't too weak. That's what happened, isn't it? Your leg healed itself."

"Uh huh, and I also found out that I can't go through ghost shields. That one really should've been obvious. I tried to go back home after the ghost went away, but my parents had put the shield up and I couldn't get inside."

It was Tucker's turn to speak, arms raising in exasperation. "Dude, you should've texted us! We would've come and helped you!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it would've been as easy as that. 'Hey Tuck, can't get in my house on account of me being a ghost. Ugh. Wanna go hang out at your place instead?'"

Danny let his sarcastic reply linger in the air before turning back to Sam, "Anything else in that book of yours worth mentioning?"

Sam seemed to want to continue Tucker's argument, but thought better of it and instead opened up the book to one of several dog-eared pages. "Well, the stuff about regeneration and flight is all pretty simple, but here it says that ghosts can all emit ecto energy, and that if they practice at it they can use this energy in several different ways."

Danny's curiosity was now peaked. "Like what?"

"It says here the most common form is an ecto ball. Basically a compressed ball of your own energy that you can shoot out of your hands. Have you been able to do that yet?"

"No, but it sounds dangerous. Does it say when ghosts start being able to do that? I don't know how well my parents will take to me firing ecto energy from my hands."

"Well don't worry, 'cause it says here that it's very easy to control once you learn how to do it. I swear it's like this book was _written_ by a ghost or something."

"Who knows, maybe it was." Danny turned then to Tucker, who'd been surprisingly quiet for most of the conversation. "You find out anything, Tuck?"

The other boy's expression dropped. "Naw man, the internet sucks. Guess Sam's the only one who found anything useful, even if it is only one book. It's better than nothing, right?"

The bell signalling the end of lunch period rang loudly from inside the building, and the three friends silently gathered their things, making their way back into the school to dump their trays. Sam and Danny headed for Gym class while Tucker was off to Algebra, both boys groaning while Sam smiled to herself. She loved flaunting her athletic abilities, and especially loved playing at being Danny's personal coach. If she had her way, Danny would be completely fit by the time the semester was over. If only Tucker shared their class, she'd be sure to give him the same treatment. Said teen sent a sympathetic look Danny's way as they went in opposite directions down the hall.

* * *

Danny made sure to smile as he refused Sam's offer to spend an afternoon at her place with Tucker. The two gave him twin concerned looks as he casually brushed off the invitation, stating that he simply wasn't in the mood and wanted to head home. Thankfully the two accepted his reasoning, and parted ways with him once they reached Sam's block. Danny made sure to walk calmly until he was out of sight from his friends. From there he broke into a sprint, making his way to his house as quickly as possible. He didn't pause to catch his breath at the door, merely slammed it closed and ran up the stairs, only to be stopped dead by the sight of his open bedroom door.

Within his room stood his mother, who turned at the sound of his panting breaths, an expression of disapproval etched across her face.

"Now Danny, you know better than to slam the door like that. Don't think I didn't hear. And what's with this mess, young man? I swear, you become more like your father every day. And that smell! It's like something died in here."

As Maddie ranted on at her son, she began moving around the room, not noticing how Danny froze and stood tensely in the doorway, internally waging a three-way war inside his mind. One third was absolutely panicing at her words, fearing that any second the body would somehow come toppling out of the closet and he'd be found out. Another half felt enraged that someone would dare to enter his room, be near _his_ body, without his permission. And finally the last third was desperately trying to calm him down, get him to speak and stop standing petrified. Finally he seemed to come to a truce.

"Uh, Mom, what are you doing in here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing in here? Have you _smelled_ this place, Danny? That's it, mister, you are not leaving this room until it's spotless, do I make myself clear?"

Danny could only nod mutely, arms held so tensely at his sides they felt about to snap. He watched with wide eyes as his mother continued to look about the room, nose wrinkled as she seemed to try and locate the source of the smell. Finally she turned toward the closet, and that was all it took for Danny to step fully into the room and begin lightly pushing his mother toward the door.

"Alright already, I said I'd clean and I'll clean, now get out!"

Maddie was incredibly unhappy at being pushed out of the room, and leveled her son with a stern glare. "Don't take that tone with me, Danny. Now I mean it, I want you scrubbing these walls if that's what it takes. And if I come back up here to find that smell again, _I'll_ be doing the cleaning. That means everything I find on the ground is going in the trash, got it, mister?"

"Got it." Was Danny's short reply as he closed the door on his mother, internally thankful that she didn't bother continuing to argue, but feeling mostly panic and anger crash over him. He stood still in his room, letting out long breaths as his mind slowed. Looking around, he had to agree with his mom that the place was a pig sty. Magazines, clothes, and various food wrappers littered the floor and every available surface. And what was that about a smell? Now that he thought about it, Danny did detect a foul smell coming from within his room. Had it been there before? He hadn't noticed it at all. Either way, he had a pretty good idea as to its source, and felt his stomach do flips at the prospect of his dead body giving itself away so obviously. At this rate it'd be no time at all before his parents or sister found it.

Danny needed a plan, and fast. But first things first.

He quickly went about picking up every discarded item in the room, either throwing it away or pushing it underneath his bed for later. He raced downstairs, heartrate picking up speed, and grabbed a scent spray can from the kitchen. He made sure to layer his room in a heavy coat of the stuff, and was relieved when the smell of lilacs masked the rotting odor almost completely. It would have to do for now.

Laying down upon his bed with a bounce, Danny fished his cellphone out from his pocket, not wanting to wait even a minute to let his friends know what was up. Perhaps they could come up with a solution. He dialed Sam's number and waited as it rang four times before he got an answer. He could hear loud blasts coming from the background, which told him that his friends were in the midst of playing Doomed.

"Danny? What is it?"

Sam already sounded concerned, and Danny wished he had better news to give her. It seemed as if everything was just spiraling from bad to worse since his death.

"Hey Sam. I uh, got a bit of a situation here. Did you guys notice any kind of...smell while you were here last Saturday?"

Silence reigned on Sam's end of the phone for several seconds before she seemed to understand. "Oh, you mean from the...Well, actually, I don't really remember. It was all so surreal, I don't think I noticed. Why?"

"Well, I kinda have a problem I need your help with. The body's really starting to reek, and my mom was in here just now complaining about it. At this rate she's gonna find it for sure. Got any ideas?"

"Oh wow...uh, hold on, me and Tucker are gonna be there soon. I think I have a plan, but it's going to be risky."

With that, the phone line went flat, and Danny lowered it, anxiety churning within as he glanced behind him at his door. In minutes he heard his doorbell sound, and he walked downstairs quickly to answer it. His friends looked as though they had jogged there, but smiled reassuringly at him as they entered. Maddie took that moment to appear from the lab, eyes glancing over the three before she leveled Danny with a look, arms crossed.

"Danny, is that room clean?"

"Yeah, Mom, it is. Sam and Tucker are going to be spending the night, okay?"

"I'm not sure, especially with the way you acted earlier. I'd better come up and check your room-"

Maddie made to move from her spot, but was interrupted by Danny.

"It's spotless, Mom, I promise. And I'm sorry about earlier, alright? Goodnight."

With those quick words Danny grabbed his friends and practically pulled them upstairs away from his mother's indignant scoff. He had the three of them in his room with the door locked in under five seconds. Turning around he was greeted by Tucker, who gave him a cautionary look.

"Dude, why're you acting so uptight? If she didn't think something was up before, she definitely does now."

"I know! I just...can't help myself. I'm freaking out, okay? This stupid body won't stop stinking up the place, and any second now my Mom's gonna find out about it!"

Sam stepped forward, raising her hands calmingly. "Shh, just cool down, Danny. No one's gonna find out anything. Just listen. I had Tucker look up the garbage pickup schedule while we were on our way here. The truck's going to be picking up trash just five blocks down from here tonight. If we're quiet about it, I think we can safely get rid of the body."

Danny's mind came to an absolute halt at the girl's words. "Wait, you mean...get rid of it, like...like permanently?"

"Well yeah! What else? You can't have that thing in your closet forever, Danny. It has to be disposed of."

"But-but how! I mean, you can't just dump a body in a dumpster and not expect them to notice when they empty out the truck."

"Don't worry, the garbage truck goes straight to the city dump once it's made its rounds for the night. And if we cover up the body good enough, they won't notice."

It was going to be risky, really risky, but Danny realised that there weren't any other options. Closing his eyes, he nodded to the others.

"Alright. When do we set out?"

With a small smile, Sam took off her backpack, which Danny hadn't noticed before. She set it on the bed and opened it as she spoke.

"The truck doesn't start its rounds until ten, so we have four hours. We'll probably want to wait until nine, so most people will be asleep. We definitely don't want to be seen."

From her bag she pulled out a folded up black cloth. As she unfolded it, Danny recognised it as her old sleeping bag, from when they went camping two summers ago. Realising its purpose, he hoped that the corpse would be able to fit in there. One thing was for sure, though; it was going to be a long five blocks.

* * *

Silence permeated from the streets of Amity Park, the pitch blackness broken by an occasional functioning street light. Darting around these lights were three shadows, two grunting quietly as they struggled with a sagging mass between them, while the other looked around cautiously at all times while they moved.

Sam peered around the street corner, making sure there was no one in sight before tapping Tucker on the shoulder, giving him the go-ahead to continue moving. In his arms he carried one end of Sam's sleeping bag, in which lay the heavy corpse of his best friend, who was currently huffing on his end of the bag as well.

When they'd uncovered the body in the closet once more, the smell nearly knocked them all over. It had somehow been contained within the closet walls, and so had built up quite a stench. Tucker and Sam tried very hard not to look at the body for too long. The skin had turned a dull shade of purple and had begun to swell slightly, its limbs sticking out stiffly as Danny dragged it from the closet. Sam had absolutely refused to touch it, leaving Tucker to help Danny maneuver it into the sleeping bag. Tucker doubted he'd be able to eat for days, no matter how hard he planned on scrubbing his hands. Danny didn't seem to share in this disgust, and had been rather blank and silent since agreeing to the plan.

After what seemed an eternity, the three teens finally reached Heartington Road, and with a quick look at Sam's cellphone, they saw that they were exactly thirty-three minutes before the truck.

Passing under the lit windows of a house, they moved quickly to the nearest dumpster, which resided in an alleyway. Once again making sure the coast was clear, Sam quickly set about lifting the heavy lid, trying to be as quiet as possible. Nothing was said the entire trip, as none of them wanted to risk getting caught. Besides, it wasn't like any of them could think of a thing to say whilst dumping a body.

Crouching down, Sam helped lift the bag, trying not to think of which body part she was touching. Together the three managed to drop it into the dumpster with a heavy thud. Wincing, they paused in the night air, waiting to see if someone would come investigating the noise.

When no one showed, Sam closed the lid and together the three ran back the way they came, keeping to the shadows still.

* * *

That night the three of them settled down in a mess of blankets and pillows on Danny's bedroom floor, his television running a late night show that none of the friends payed any attention to. They all just silently lay there, still not knowing what to say or how to act. The smell continued to linger faintly, and Tucker had spent several minutes in the bathroom scrubbing his hands raw, with Sam sitting on the tile floor beside the toilet looking a little green. Danny had just stood beside the two of them and watched mutely, hands buried in his pockets.

Before long, though, both teens were fast asleep under their blankets, leaving Danny wide awake as he stared up at his ceiling. He wanted to sleep. He wanted so badly to just forget about what had happened. Now that the body was gone there was nothing stopping him from pretending the entire incident with the Portal had never happened.

He could pretend. He could forget.

Except that he couldn't. Ever since he dragged the body from the safety of the closet, a part of Danny had cried out, getting louder and louder with each passing minute. And now it wasn't allowing Danny to rest, giving him a piercing headache as he rubbed his hands hard into his eyes. Why couldn't he just let it go!? It was gone now; garbage. Rotting away somewhere at the dump, where it would be torn into by feral dogs. Gone, lost, forgotten.

Danny felt a deep humming within him at the mental image of his old body lying open and exposed in the midst of trash, birds coming to peck at it. It made his skin prick and his head pound. As the minutes crawled by the sound of his friends' breathing was drowned out by a single thought that repeated through Danny's mind.

He needed to get his body back.

But that was insane. No, more than insane. There wasn't even a word for what Danny wanted to do. But he wanted it. He wanted his body back here safe and sound where he could always check on it; always keep it from harm.

Groaning aloud to himself, Danny rolled over onto his stomach, trying desperately to quell the endless roaring inside his head. His entire body had begun to ache, his bones feeling heavy and brittle, as though he were suffering a high fever. Bringing a hand up to his forehead, Danny wondered blearily if he was indeed coming down with a sickness. He certainly _felt_ ill. He knew what would make him feel better...he just had to go and get it.

Danny's arms shakily lifted him up, the light sheet falling from him. He felt the cool air on his sweat-covered back, making him shiver as he stood, not liking how his legs wobbled. He didn't feel right. He couldn't think straight. Why was this happening to him? He needed his body to get better, that he knew.

With slow, quiet steps, Danny made for his bedroom door, mind in a complete fog. Before he realised it he was closing the back door to his house with a click. How'd he get out here? Nothing was making sense anymore. All Danny knew was that there was something calling to him, calling desperately, and he couldn't refuse it.

In the darkness, Danny allowed the hum to overtake him, and he felt himself lift into the air moving forward at a slow pace down the streets. Soon he began to build speed and height, ascending over the tops of buildings and covering the five blocks in seconds. With a grimace he realised that the trucks had already come and gone hours ago, and quickly shot off in the direction of the dump. A small internal part of him marveled at how well he was flying, it only being his second time. But it was swallowed up entirely by the single set thought in Danny's head.

The large fence came into view, and Danny scanned below for any sign of the black sleeping bag. Frowning to himself as he slowly landed, he knew he'd be in for a long search.

Hours ticked by as Danny rummaged through piles of trash, barely noticing the smell, silent in his efforts. He took no heed of the birds circling above or the occasional sniffing dog. As the first touches of violet bloomed across the sky, Danny finally spotted the familiar material of Sam's bag, and dived into the heap he was currently searching. Feeling a grin spread across his face, Danny grasped at the bag and pulled. It came easily tumbling out from under everything, and Danny swiftly had the bag unzipped, peering inside to make sure it was truly his body.

Success! Danny nearly shouted in victory as he closed the bag once more, and with a moment's deliberation, he heaved the body up and over his shoulder, knees buckling under the weight. His arms clamped down over the corpse's legs as the upper half dangled down his back, touching the ground behind him. Sweat poured off of him as he willed with all his might for the hum to return. When it did he felt his feet begin to lift from the ground, and very slowly he ascended back into the sky.

The return journey was much slower, with Danny focusing all his energy into simply keeping airborne. By the time he returned to his home, the sun was peeking over the edge of the far horizon. He dragged the body through the back door and up the stairs, silently entering his bedroom. He was relieved to see that Tucker and Sam remained asleep, and quickly cast about for a new hiding spot, not trusting the closet any more. All he needed was a temporary spot, just to buy him some time before he could figure out a more permanent resting place for his body.

He was soon shoving the sleeping bag under his bed. It bumped into old boxes and rustled papers, and caused a slight bump to be seen in Danny's mattress. But it was hardly noticeable, so with a long sigh, Danny finally stood, basking in the feeling of rightness overtaking him. The horrible ache had gone, and the fog had lifted. Before his friends awoke, Danny decided that it was best he take a long hot shower to wash the sweat and grime off.

* * *

That morning was filled with the three teens scrambling to get ready for the school day. Danny's alarm was still busted; a detail he'd forgotten to let his friends in on, and now they were surely going to be late.

Luckily Sam and Tucker had had the mind to stuff a few extra clothes in her backpack, and in no time the two were dressed in rumpled but fresh outfits. Tucker wore his usual cargo pants with a red shirt. Sam was adorned in several black beaded necklaces and bracelets, a short dress falling mid-thigh. And Danny once again sported his thick jacket, t-shirt and jeans underneath.

Together the friends set out at a jog from the Fenton residence. Danny looked to Tucker and Sam as they rounded a street corner, and felt guilt well up at the realisation of what he had done the night before. There was no way he could ever tell them. That would involve trying to explain _why_ , and even Danny himself had no clue. No, he would do what he should have done before; looked for a solution on his own. One that didn't involve taking the corpse far away from him. He needed somewhere close, but where?

Danny proceeded to spend the entire school day wracking his brain for possible hiding spots that were nearby, but that would also ensure the safety of his old body. His room was officially unfit if he didn't want it to be discovered.

_'The kitchen? No. Living room? Don't be stupid. Op Centre? Please, that thing has so many ghost detection gadgets it'd be like broadcasting myself. Hmm, what about the lab? All those weapons and machines...but maybe there's an empty storage closet or something. Who knows, that place is so cluttered I doubt Mom and Dad would be able to tell if there was a body. Wait...that's it! The weapons vault! No one ever goes in there! That could be a start...at least until I come up with something else. It's either that or...well, the Ghost Portal. But I don't even know what could happen if I put the body in there. So I guess it's the weapons vault...'_

Danny's unease didn't lift after the new hiding place was selected. It would be a gamble; a huge one. But he didn't have much choice. With a heavy sense of resignation, Danny tried to focus on the homework he'd been neglecting that week, knowing that study hall would probably be the only time he'd actually get it done.

* * *

It took a lot of convincing to get his friends to not follow him home that afternoon. In the end he had to be partially honest and tell them that he needed time alone. They had frowned at that, but accepted, and were soon off to their own homes.

As soon as Danny entered through his front door, he made a quick path for the lab, gulping back any trepidation he felt in going back down there.

Reaching the bottom step, he looked across the long room at his parents, who were staring intently into the vortex of the open Portal. Curious, as well as using any excuse to get close to the swirling green light, Danny approached.

"Hey Mom, Dad. What are you guys doing?"

Maddie didn't bother looking over her shoulder as she answered, "We're testing a few theories, Danny." The teen followed her gaze down to the floor of the lab, where a thin white rope lay, one end held in Jack's grasp while the other disappeared into the Portal itself.

Before Danny could question the situation, a shrill ringing cried out, causing him to jump slightly. Maddie reached out a hand to quiet the egg timer, which lay resting beside her. As soon as she did so, Jack began tugging at the rope, gradually pulling it from the green depths. Danny stood behind them, peering over their shoulders in intense curiosity. A small metal cage soon emerged and came to rest before Jack's kneeling form. Focusing on what was inside, Danny could see a small white shape. His father bent down, one hand resting over the cage while he inspected what lay inside. He quickly rose with a frown as he turned to Maddie.

"The same as the others."

Maddie nodded at this and picked up her clipboard, jotting down illegible notes as she spoke. "Well, I guess that proves the hypothesis."

"What hypothesis?" Danny asked.

Maddie finally looked up at him while Jack rose to his feet with the cage, walking back to one of the tables. "We're running a few tests on the Portal at the moment, hon. My theory is that because it's a ghostly realm, humans cannot survive inside. There'd be no oxygen, for one thing."

"Sooo, that?" Danny gestured back toward his father.

"Oh, that was part of the testing. We bought a few mice at the pet store earlier today. We've been sending them into the Ghost Zone to test out the ability for living creatures to survive. So far it seems I was right. Every mouse we've used has come back dead; suffocated from the lack of oxygen."

Danny felt sympathy now for the poor mice, but suddenly a thought struck him. One he'd dare not linger on for more than a second all throughout the school day. He watched as his mother stood up from her spot, carrying her clipboard and timer to her own table, eyes flitting over the notes behind her goggles.

"Uh, so what you're basically saying is...no human can go in there? Like, at all?"

"Well it sure seems that way, hon. At least until we find a human willing to take the risk." Maddie's small sigh showed just how little hope she had for that thought coming true. No one in their right mind would step into that Portal. At least, no one living.

And that was exactly Danny's thought as he stood rooted on the spot, standing before the bright green of the Ghost Portal. He stared into it, hardly feeling the low vibration as his body grew accustomed to it. He found himself feeling rather calm, as he did during those long hours spent in front of the corpse. Maybe...just maybe, _he_ could go inside the Portal. He felt his breathing increase at the notion, fear settling in. He wasn't sure if he could survive in there, either. But he trusted his mother's logic, and if her theories proved true, it would be the perfect place to hide a certain body, where no one could ever find it.

* * *

Danny was forced to wait until the small hours of the morning that night, when his parents finally seemed too exhausted to go on with their experiments. He heard the sound of them moving slowly up to their bedroom, yawing quietly and speaking lowly amongst themselves. When he was sure they wouldn't be coming out again, Danny quickly pulled the sleeping bag from underneath his bed, dragging it as quietly as possible down the stairs, flinching at every low creak.

Coming upon the closed door to the lab, Danny made sure to open and close it behind him as silently as possible. His parents tended to have fine-tuned hearing whenever it came to their precious lab.

At last he found himself standing before the Portal, it's luminescent glow the only light source in the room. Danny felt a distinct pull toward the green light, and all apprehension left as the familiar hum began within him, linking with the very same hum of the Portal. It all felt so comfortable and safe, and Danny found himself stepping back into the Portal before he even realised it, bag following soon after.

Danny stepped backward out into the lab, and dropped the body in surprise as confusion held him. Didn't he just step _inside_ the Portal? Why was he then back in his house? Wait, this wasn't right...

Danny took in his surroundings. He appeared to be back in his parents' lab, but something was off about it. It appeared the same, yet different. There was a sort of warped quality to everything. The walls stood solidly on all sides, but appeared as though they would be easily malliable if touched. Various instruments and devices were all misshapen and discolored, shadows of their counterparts. Their dead lights told Danny that they would most certainly not operate like the versions in his parents' real lab, if they could even function at all.

_'This must be the Ghost Zone. It has to be. But why does it look so much like the lab?'_

Still heavily confused, but fascinated, Danny proceeded to grab hold of the sleeping bag, dragging it up the stairs. He cautiously opened the door, and found the rest of the Fenton house to be much like the lab. Walls were slightly off-color, items misshapen and strange. A quick look at the tv set in the living room revealed nothing but static playing out on its screen.

The entirety of the house was bathed in a dark, glowing light, which cast everything within it in shadow. Unsettled but not afraid any longer, Danny made for the stairs. He entered his room and proceeded to spend several minutes walking around it, staring at his computer, which refused to turn on, the screen bending underneath his fingers when he touched it, as though it were made of soft plastic. Picture frames which held no photographs sat upon his shelf, and outside his window Danny could only see a blank vastness, interrupted here and there by distant objects, unable to be discerned clearly from their distance.

Coming back to himself, Danny opened up his closet door. Inside there were no clothes, and the boxes, once inspected, held nothing inside them. Casting them aside, Danny felt a sense of irony come over him as he lowered the covered body down onto the floor inside. A smile crept upon his face as he closed the door, feeling secure for the first time in days. He had a hiding place. A really good one that no human, namely his family, could ever happen upon. And what's more, he could come back any time he wanted to.

Exiting his bedroom, Danny closed the door quietly behind him, eyes moving to stare down the hall at his parents' room. Nervousness creeping back in, he walked steadily toward it. Pausing with his hand on the doorknob, Danny slowly opened the door just enough to peek his head inside. He wasn't sure what he expected to find, but his parents' warped but empty room brought him great comfort. They weren't here. Of course they weren't. They were back in the human world, asleep and none the wiser.

With that free thought in mind, Danny proceeded to slam the door shut as loudly as possible, smile back on his face, as he stomped down the stairs, making all the noise he could. Once he was back down in the lab, Danny found himself wishing he could remain longer. Maybe just a few hours. He quickly shook his head to clear it of such desires.

_'No, I can't. It'd be too big a risk. What if I fell asleep or something? Can't have anyone seeing me come out of this place.'_

Happiness melted off of him as soon as he exited through the Portal, the hum enveloping him for a brief moment before he found himself once again in the blackness of the lab. The normal lab. He mentally sighed in disappointment, longing already for the safety and serenity of the Ghost Zone.

Pushing such feelings aside, Danny crept silently back up to his room, getting underneath his bed covers and closing his eyes. Exhaustion from going two nights with little rest blanketed him, and soon he was deep within hazy dreams of flight and green lights.


	6. If It's Hunting Season

Chapter 6: If It's Hunting Season

Danny exited his bedroom in the morning, eyes still caked shut. In his half-asleep state, he didn't notice his mother crouched low in the hallway, and gave a yelp as he tripped over her, landing roughly on the carpeted floor.

Maddie looked up in surprise from where she had been scanning the walls, standing as she spoke. "Oh, Danny; I didn't see you, hon. Are you alright?"

Danny rose as well, one hand touching his chin, which was suffering a mild case of carpet burn. "Yeah Mom, I'm fine. What were you doing down there, anyway?"

The woman held up a small handheld device. It looked rather like a miniature metal detector, and emitted a low steady beep. "Your father and I are scanning the area for ectoplasmic energy."

Danny felt the tingle of nerves as he stared down at the device, unconsciously taking a step further away from it. "Why? Did you see a ghost?"

"No, but we definitely heard _something_ last night. Your father woke me up in the middle of the night claiming he heard our door slam shut. I thought he was just dreaming but then there was a sound of feet stomping on the stairs."

Maddie continued in her search as she spoke, kneeling and moving the scanner slowly along the wall. "I went to look but saw no one there, and by that time the sounds had already stopped. But we have to make sure whatever it was isn't still here somewhere. I'm surprised you didn't hear anything, sweetie, it was all pretty loud. It even woke your sister."

"Huh." That was all Danny was able to mutter in response, and he quickly turned away from his mother and walked quickly into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He could still make out the faint beeping of the detection device as he leant heavily against the countertop, staring at his reflection in silence. They had heard sounds in the night, sounds he himself had made while in the Ghost Zone. But how? And why?

_'Are they somehow linked? But...but that doesn't make any sense! I looked in their room; they weren't there! How could they have heard me when I was in a completely different plane? Ugh, this is all too confusing...'_

Danny lowered his head onto his arms, elbows digging into the countertop as he sighed desolately. Just what he needed...another thing to worry about. Well, at least the problem with his corpse was taken care of.

_'That's right, I nearly forgot. My body...'_

A hint of a smile bloomed on Danny's face at the thought of his old body safe and sound, accessible whenever he so chose. That was definitely something to feel happy about.

Somewhat relieved, Danny picked up his hairbrush, quickly combing the knots from his hair before exiting out into the hall once more. His mother appeared to have moved on, and he soon spotted her down in the living room with Jack. Both stood on opposite ends of the room, scanning various items. Jazz sat frowning at them from the kitchen table.

Also frowning, Danny decided to skip breakfast, and headed straight for the front door. He wasn't sure how good those detectors were, but he wasn't going to chance one of them going off if they got too close.

* * *

Danny stared down at the paper sitting upon his desk. He didn't dare look up at Mr Falluca as the man passed him by, moving down the row of desks, handing out that Monday's test. Danny had gotten a D. He let out a resigned breath, slouching lower in his seat. Ever since the accident he'd been so preoccupied with issue after issue he'd barely had time to study. Not that he'd studied much before, but still...

Danny had always managed to skate by on C's with the occasional B here and there, but this...his parents would flip if they saw this. Well, they'd flip if they knew he had a C average, but luckily their obsession kept them from keeping an active watch over Danny's school career.

_'But if my grades start slipping too much, Mr Falluca will call them for sure...Man, I gotta buckle down fast...'_

As any sulking teenager, Danny proceeded to spend the rest of the class lamenting his grade and internally complaining about the school system, all the while failing to write down the day's lecture notes.

Once the bell rang he quickly made his way to his locker, followed closely by Sam and Tucker. They must have sensed his foul mood throughout the class, because Tucker soon spoke up as they all opened their locker doors.

"Dude, you okay? You look upset. Dash do something again?"

"It's not Dash, I just...wish I had more time to focus on my school work lately. I got a D on that stupid test we had Monday."

Tucker let out a low whistle at that, gathering his homework for the day and closing his locker door, spinning the lock dial. "Woah, man, that test counted for a lot. Cheer up though, it was hard for me, too. Leave it to Falluca to give out a huge test like that so early in the school year."

Hope sparked in Danny as he looked to his friend. "Well, what did you make?"

"An A-."

And the hope fizzled out. Danny shoved his Biology textbook into his cluttered locker, hands searching out the familiar feel of his Algebra book as he looked to Sam, who rested a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry Danny, I got a C on that dumb test. It was hard enough for those of us who had _time_ to study. You've had a lot on your mind lately; don't let it get you down. You'll bounce back. And besides, you can always raise your grade. That's what _I_ plan on doing."

"Raise my grade? How?"

The three teens left their lockers, books in hand, and made their way to the school stairs, Sam explaining along the way.

"By doing a Biology report. I'm going to do mine on the rare Purple-Backed Gorilla. There's only two left, both male. After they die out, the species is gone forever. What say you help me out and we can share the credit? It should be enough to bump both our grades up a letter."

Not liking the idea of doing extra work for school, of all things, but also not wanting to risk his parents finding out he got a D, Danny nodded with a half smile as they reached the second floor. They came to a stop outside Sam and Tucker's next period, Study Hall.

"Alright, I guess it won't be so bad, especially if I'm not doing it alone."

Sam smiled widely. "Great. Tucker's going to help out as well, and together the three of us can prove once and for all that Sampson deserves to be set free!"

Danny lowered his eyebrows at his friend. "Sam, this isn't just another project to further your agenda, is it?"

Sam's only answer was to scowl heavily at him, causing Danny to raise his arms in deference.

"Alright alright, I get it! I'll still help, since we'll be getting better grades out of it."

Sam smirked victoriously. "Good. We'll meet this afternoon at my place. We're going to be staying the night in the zoo, so bring anything important. We have until Friday to hand in our paper, so we'll need all the time we can get to study Sampson."

This gave Danny pause. "Wait, we're staying in the zoo? At night? How are we gonna pull that off?"

"Don't worry, my Dad knows one of the guys who works the security there. As long as we don't wander around or break things, we'll be fine."

"Yep! And Sam made me the time manager, so you guys are _sure_ to get this project done on time!" Tucker held up his PDA with a smile.

"Only because you wouldn't shut up until I gave you some sort of job to do." Sam combated with a frown.

The bell sounded, and on instinct Tucker and Sam immediately side-stepped into the open doorway of their classroom. Danny quickly turned and began to run down the hall toward his own class. Mrs Smith was incredibly strict, and he was bound to get an earful for walking through the door late, even by a minute.

As he skid to a stop outside the classroom and opened the door, Danny became too caught up in the shrill, reprimanding voice of the Algebra teacher to feel the invisible eyes observing him from nearby.

* * *

Six hours into the nightly vigil of Sampson's exhibit, and Danny was thinking long and hard on the worth of raising his grade. So far he was running out of reasons to stick around.

Sam was completely enraptured, watching the large ape down below with a pair of binoculars. The head of security had escorted them into a small room at the top of a tall building when they'd arrived, stating that the three were _not_ to leave it unless an emergency were to occur.

As Danny stared blankly at the pale pink walls, part of him wished for such an emergency to happen. At least then he'd have a reason to run screaming from this god-awful boredom.

Sam was speaking lowly to them as she continued to look down on the gorilla, seeming completely unfazed by exhaustion like the two males.

"He's so amazing, isn't he, you guys? So mysterious, so majestic. The world's going to be a dark and lonely place once these beautiful creatures die out for good."

"Sam, that thing's done nothing but scratch its butt since we got here. What are we supposed to be learning again?"

Sam scoffed, glancing briefly over her shoulder at the two boys now laying down on the floor. "Oh come on, Danny, think about it. You are looking at an animal that's about to become extinct from the Earth. Just think of all the things he has to teach us, that'll be lost once he's gone? Man, I wish we could go down there and get a closer look, what about you? Danny?"

Sam turned, only to find Tucker and Danny deep asleep on the tile floor. They yawned and stretched, arms and legs tangled together in a heap, the sound of Tucker's even breathing filling the air.

_'Well, at least they lasted this long...'_

A sudden idea coming over her, Sam smiled evilly as she held up the camera which hung around her neck. Aiming it at the two boys, she quickly snapped a photo of the two, looking at it on the small digital screen. Oh yeah, that would definitely come in handy one day...

A thunderous screech came from below, and Sam's grin dropped as she turned to look down below. Sampson could be seen in his cage, running around wildly in circles and beating on the bars. He was obviously under extreme duress, and Sam could not bring herself to ignore him.

Forgetting the security guard's warning, the gothic girl fled out the door and down the spiral staircase. She quickly made it to the exhibit, finding Sampson in much the same state. He seemed to understand that she was there to help, quickly moving toward her with an intent look in his eyes. Sam marveled up at the amazing creature.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

A blast rocked the ground, and Sam fell against the cage monitor, not noticing how she landed on the buttons. The gorilla was once again going mad, yelling and running about in his cage. Righting herself, she looked toward the source of the explosion, and saw a small plume of smoke rising up from the tiger's pen nearby. From within it emerged a large shape, skin shining under the reflection of the moon. A green flame fluttered atop the strange being as it lifted into the sky, moving silently toward the building Danny and Tucker were in. With a sharp gasp, Sam sprinted back toward where she'd come from, soon reaching the top of the stairway and flinging the door open.

She was greeted by the sight of a huge metallic man hovering over her friends. She tried to call to them, but all that came out was a shrill scream. It seemed to be enough for the intruder to notice her, however, and with a menacing scowl he shot at her. She closed her eyes, bracing for an impact, for pain. The gooey, cold sensation that clamped over her mouth was not what she had expected. Her hands came up instantly to pull at the offending feeling, but Sam found that she couldn't remove the strange substance that silenced her.

The man looked from the girl, satisfied that she wouldn't be a problem, and gazed down upon Sam's friends, namely Danny. A slow smile spread across his face. "Now, for the ghost child..."

A white blur pushed Sam to the side, and she crashed with a grunt into the railing, already feeling the bruise that was sure to form. Looking up, she saw to her astonishment that Sampson had gotten out of his cage, and was clinging to the back of whatever that creature was, bashing a large fist into the metal skin as the man spun quickly around the room. Suddenly his entire body seemed to glow, and Sam could see through him for but a moment, Sampson falling off of him and crashing to the floor. Before the gorilla could reach the stranger again, he was melting through the wall and vanishing from sight. The cold gag around Sam's mouth dissolved under her touch, and her mouth hung open mutely as Danny and Tucker opened their eyes blearily at the noise.

They immediately spotted the large ape standing in the room, and both boys shrieked and slid back hastily against the wall, arms now clamping tighter around each other.

The gorilla paid them no mind, beating upon the wall where the creature had disappeared through. Sam rushed forward, holding up her arms, speaking in what she hoped was a soothing tone.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. It's okay. That's a good boy, Sampson."

Upon hearing his name, Sampson paused, looking down on the girl. Silence reigned, broken only by the loud huffing breath of the gorilla. Sam swallowed her nervousness and smiled gently up at the huge animal, arms lowering slightly as she kept her voice calm and light.

"That's right, just calm down. You're alright, Sampson. Now what say we head back to your home, huh? Does that sound nice?"

The gorilla lowered onto all fours, stepping over the legs of the terrified boys and coming close to Sam. She leaned back slightly, craning her neck up to look Sampson in the face as he sniffed at her. Thankfully he seemed to like what he smelled, and brought a hand up, fingers clumsily moving over her shirt and shiny choker. His eyes held nothing but curiosity now, and Sam slowly began backing up down the stairway, speaking placating nonsense as she did so, and to her immense relief the gorilla followed dutifully, entirely enraptured in exploring every part of the teenager from her jewelry to her hair.

Finally they reached the cage door, and Sampson was all too happy to follow her inside, looking about himself as he recognised where he was. Sam quickly slipped around him, moving through the open doorway and hitting the red button on the monitor next to it. The door closed with a clang, Sampson coming to stand behind it, hand raised to the bars as he stared out at mutely at Sam. The girl gave a small wave to the animal, turning to find both boys standing before her, mouths hanging open and eyes wide in wonder. Danny was the first to find his voice.

"What the hell just happened!? Was that gorilla really just out of its cage, 'cause that's what it looked like, _Sam_." The accusatory way in which he said her name had said teen frowning at him, folding her arms defensively.

"I didn't let him out! At least, I don't think I did..."

Tucker began laughing, ease settling over the air now that the gorilla was safely behind cage bars. "Oh man, wait until we tell everyone at school that you let out a four-hundred pound gorilla!"

Sam's response to this was to quirk an eyebrow as she turned on her camera, holding it up for both male's to see as the screen showed the last picture to have been taken. Their faces went rather blank as they stood awkwardly.

"Or, we could just forget all about it."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like we have any proof that she did it."

Sam smiled.

* * *

The three friends entered the Fenton residence in the early hours of the morning, trying their best to be quiet. Danny could've fallen asleep right there on the living room carpet, his eyes drifting shut constantly.

The door to the lab opened and Maddie emerged from it, almost as if she could sense that the kids has arrived. She turned on the kitchen light, looking across the room at the teens, who blinked like vampires in the sudden brightness.

"Oh Danny, look at you," Maddie said disapprovingly, bringing her hands to rest on her hips. "I don't know if I like this overnight zoo research."

Danny smiled as best he could through the exhaustion, wanting nothing but to go to sleep as soon as possible. "Mom come on, we're just a bunch of kids. In the zoo. At night. Alone."

The resulting silence shared between the four of them told Danny that this perhaps wasn't the most eloquent of ways to reassure his mother.

"We'll be in my room."

With that the friends were quickly ascending the stairs toward Danny's room without another word, looking forward to a few hours rest until they had to get ready for school. The dark-haired teen opened his door, eyes landing on his bed for the briefest of moments before it was blocked from view by a hulking figure which appeared before him.

"Hello again, ghost child." The creature said with a wide grin, raising his arm and firing point blank at Danny. A great blue net covered the boy, and he was forced into a compressed ball on the floor, his friends jumping back in surprise. They had no time to react before Danny was pulled into his own room, the door slamming shut behind him.

Danny could hear the sound of his friends pulling futilely at his door from behind, but his mind was much more focused on the being standing before him with a victorious grin.

"Ah, the ghost child in its natural habitat."

Danny finally found his voice, and was internally relieved at how steady it sounded. "Why are you doing this!?"

"That, ghost child, is a secret I have been paid to keep. All you need to know is that it was I, Skulker, who brought your doom upon you!"

With that, the creature took a step toward Danny, one heavy metal foot coming down on the teen's model rocket with a crunch. Danny felt a bit of the fear boil into anger. Why was this stupid ghost showing up and giving him such a hard time? Danny mentally reached inside himself, seeking out the sleeping hum within. It happily awoke and spread out to all his limbs, creating a low vibration under Danny's skin.

The creature frowned in an almost mocking way as he continued to speak, taking another step forward, seeming to delight in the slow approach toward his prey. "Pity, I had hoped you'd put up more of a fight."

_'Fight? Fight...Fight! That's right! I can fight back, I can fight back!'_

Somehow the idea of fighting back hadn't occurred to Danny before, but remembering Sam's words on how all ghosts came with abilities, Danny prayed that he wouldn't be the one exception.

Knowing that he could pass through objects, Danny felt the hum change, and grow into a pulse. It reminded Danny of times when he'd banged his elbow sharply on something, and the teeth-grinding sensation that would echo up his arm. This pulse, however, crashed through his entire body in waves, and Danny forcefully stood up, his body moving through the net seamlessly. He couldn't stop the small grin when he looked down to see the net lying useless on the floor at his feet.

Looking up, he was able to see the last traces of surprise disappear from Skulker's face as it shifted into amused. Before Danny could blink, the hulking creature was flying toward him, and Danny quickly threw his body to the side, narrowly avoiding a collision with the much larger ghost. This caused Skulker to crash loudly into the door, a small crack appearing on its centre.

Danny's eyes widened as he realised there was no where for him to run, Skulker turning and charging toward him like a bull in an arena.

* * *

Sam and Tucker were leaning all their body weight against Danny's bedroom door, hoping to break it open, when a sudden force against the other side sent the two teens crashing down onto the floor. Sam gasped as Tucker's elbow dug sharply into her stomach, quickly scrambling from underneath him as they both gaped at Danny's door, which now wore a small crack in its centre.

"Hey, keep it down out there!" Came the voice of Jazz from her bedroom down the hall. At the same time Sam could hear Danny's mother coming from the lab once more, annoyance carrying through her tone as it reached the two friends.

"Danny, kids! What are you three doing up there? If you've broken something you're going to be in trouble!"

Not wanting Maddie to come investigating, Sam stood and quickly made for the stairs, Tucker following. Maddie stood in the kitchen as the two reach the bottom of the stairs. She held a questioning look as she began to speak to them. "Sam, Tucker, where's Danny-"

She was interrupted by Jack, who came bounding out of the lab, whipping off his goggles and looking around the room wildly.

"Did you hear that, Maddie? There's a ghost in the house!"

Maddie sighed up at her husband, raising an arm in supplication. "Jack, there's no ghost. The kids are jus-"

A thunderous crash came from above, and Tucker and Sam flinched where they stood, torn between wanting to go to Danny's aid, and knowing he'd want them to keep his parents from his room at all costs.

As the adults both began moving toward the stairs, Sam stepped in their path, arms waving. "Uh, Danny's in his room...uh, exercising?"

"Exercising?" Maddie looked thoroughly confused and then worried when another loud crash sounded from upstairs. Before Sam could think of some way to stall them, the Fenton parents were bounding up the staircase, teens following behind.

As they reached the top, Jazz's bedroom door opened, said young adult standing cautiously behind it. When she spotted her parents, she opened the door the entire way. "Mom, Dad! What's going on?"

"Stay in your room, Jasmine, there's a ghost in the house!" Jack replied with gusto as he attempted to turn the handle on Danny's door. When it refused to give, he took to beating against it with his shoulder. The already damaged door survived only three hits before it gave way with a loud crack. Jack fell into the room, followed closely by Maddie, who held a hand out behind her to signal to the kids to stay behind.

"Danny?" Maddie called out into the wrecked room. Sam and Tucker peered in around the adults to find the room empty of its owner. Maddie and Jack began frantically searching about the bedroom, calling out for their son in mounting fear and confusion. It was this moment that Sam swore she heard a faint cry coming from below, from the lab.

Thinking fast, Sam grabbed Tucker by the wrist and flew down the stairs, not waiting for the Fentons to take notice. She sprinted into the lab at full force, only to skid to a halt once she was in the room, Tucker smacking hard into the back of her. She stumbled forward slightly, only vaguely aware of Tucker closing and locking the door behind them.

The large machine-like being stood in the centre of the lab, holding Danny aloft by his neck. He was grinning widely and stepping toward the open Ghost Portal, Danny kicking feebly in an attempt to escape. He'd tried very hard to fight back against this other ghost, only to find himself dodging and running from every attack. In the end he'd just run out of strength. Through the ringing in his ears he had heard Skulker say something about taking him into the Ghost Zone, where he could complete his contract without bothersome humans interfering.

The green glow of the Ghost Zone graced Skulker's face, and Danny could feel the faint buzz growing near, panic welling within him. Suddenly a cry rang out, and Skulker was stumbling forward violently, Danny swinging in his grasp. He caught a flash of black as he was released from the ghost's hold and flung across the room. He landed painfully on the ground, head cracking against the tile, a blurred vision recognisable as Tucker running toward him.

He lifted his head and looked across the room at Skulker, just in time to watch in horror as the large ghost lifted Sam from his back by her arm, throwing her far across the room, where she too landed in a heap. Danny thought he could hear a distinct pounding coming from somewhere, but wasn't sure if it was just his head. His vision finally cleared as Tucker stood in front of him, arms held out in a weak attempt to keep the approaching ghost from reaching Danny.

With a flick of his wrist, Skulker sent Tucker crashing to the floor, the force of his hit causing various items from Tucker's hoodie to land on the white tile. A crunch was heard as Skulker stepped on one such item. The ghost looked down, pausing in his advance on Danny, and his green eyes widened as he beheld Tucker's PDA, which just barely missed being smashed under his boot.

The ghost bent down and picked up the small device, either forgetting where he was or not bothering to care about the three teenagers who struggled to their feet. "This technology, so sleek, so advanced..." He seemed to be speaking to himself, voice low. He glanced down at his own right arm, obviously not liking what he saw there. The old square device already on his arm did have a few wires showing, and Danny had caught him beating on it once during their fight when it refused to shoot at him. Seemed even ghosts could have outdated equipment. Who knew.

"I wonder..." With those final two words, Danny could only watch in silent fascination as Skulker ripped off the old black square, wires and small metal pieces sprinkling across the floor. He quickly replaced the empty space on his arm with Tucker's PDA, and Danny was amazed to see wires emerge from the metal arm, digging into the new device and holding it in place. Skulker smiled once more, and his body seemed to glow with a bit more vibrance than before. To Danny's horror he once again turned his gaze on him, stepping closer and reaching down.

Danny felt the cold, hard fingers wrap around his neck once again, lifting him, when suddenly a beeping tune rang out in the lab, echoing off the walls. Skulker released Danny a second time, looking down at the PDA in confusion. The screen lit up, illuminating his face.

"What the-" A pair of metal wings emerged from the back of Skulker's body, and without another words the ghost was rocketing into the air, fazing through the cieling, a look of utter confusion written across his shiny face.

The three teens were left in silence for but a moment before the pounding returned. It was the lab door, Danny realised, as he tried to stand up. His neck ached and his legs wobbled as he stood, a dull pain ringing throughout his entire body. The hum had long since left, and Danny felt too weak to attempt to call it back, despite his instincts screaming at him to do so.

Sam and Tucker were already on their feet, both of them looking silently at Danny, eyes wide with a mixture of concern, confusion and fear. Sam was sporting a busted lip, which dripped blood down from her chin and onto the tile, and Tucker cradled his right elbow close to his chest.

"Hello? Who's in there? Open up!" Came the voice of Jack Fenton as the beating resumed on the lab door. Danny stumbled quickly forward, unlocking the door and moving aside as Jack fell into the room. He was huffing and holding his left shoulder, mumbling to himself as he looked about the room. "I knew I shouldn't have bought the reinforced door for the lab."

Maddie squeezed past him, and her eyes fell on the three kids instantly, a gasp rising from her as she went to Danny. "Oh, Danny, what happened? How did you get down here? Was there a ghost in the house? Where is it now?"

A little dizzy from her rapid-fire questions, Danny could only stand mutely as his mother held his face in her hands, lifting it to look at his neck. The burning ache there must've shown, because Maddie was wincing at the sight and pulling Danny into a tight hug. "Oh my poor baby, we're so sorry, we should've gotten down here sooner!"

Danny was finally able to speak, voice a bit rough as he pulled away from Maddie. "I-it's alright, Mom. A ghost _was_ here, but it flew off. Heh, I think it got a look at all the ghost hunting equipment and got scared."

At this Maddie smiled softly, Jack giving a short laugh as he walked further into the room, looking rather victorious, as though he himself had gone toe to toe with the ghost. "Hah! Must've realised who it was messing with! No one comes into the house of Jack Fenton and gets away with it. Maddie, to the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle! Maybe we can spot the spook on the road."

With that the large man was bounding back up the stairs, Maddie turning quickly to the three kids before following. "You kids go and fix yourselves up, med kit is under the sink in the kitchen. Danny, sweetie, we'll probably be home later tonight. Depends on whether we can track this ghost down or not."

She placed a quick kiss on Danny's cheek and then sprinted up the stairs and out of the lab. Danny slouched where he stood; some things just never change.

Now that they were alone, the three teens all seemed to curl in on themselves, hands tenderly feeling over their various injuries.

"Danny, are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard." Sam asked.

"I think I'm alright, actually. The pain's already gone." Danny replied, and it was true. The pulsing in his head had receded almost a minute after it started, and the burning on his neck was all but gone. His friends didn't share in his luck, it seemed, still looking very much hurt.

"Come on, let's get upstairs." He said, leading the way back into the house. Just as his mother said, Danny found a small white medical kit underneath the sink, laying among various cleaning supplies. Opening the lid, Danny found a bottle of peroxide along with cotton balls. He quickly set about dabbing at Sam's cut lip, speaking to Tucker as he did so.

"So what was that all about? Why'd he suddenly fly off like that? I didn't even know ghosts could _use_ human technology."

"I don't know, man. Damn, I had two more payments on that thing." Tucker tentatively flexed out his arm, flinching a bit in pain but seeming to possess full mobility.

Finished with Sam's lip, the girl began speaking as Danny put away the supplies. "Am I the only one weirded out by what just happened? He literally just flew off, right in the middle of almost capturing you!"

"Hey, I'm not about to question my good luck. All I know is I'm alive to see another day. Well, sort of." Danny snapped the med kit shut.

Sam was about to argue her point, but Tucker suddenly caught sight of the living room window, and pointed toward it. "You guys, we're gonna be late to school if we don't hurry."

Both teens turned to look, and saw bright morning light streaming into the house. Argument forgotten for the time being, all three friends fled upstairs to quickly gather their things and make for the high school.

* * *

"Danny, that ghost, there's something I've got to tell you." Sam spoke in between panted breathes as they jogged down the sidewalk. "It was at the zoo last night. I was going to tell you once we all got some sleep. I really didn't think it would come back."

"What?" Danny looked at her as they paused at an intersection, waiting for the red hand sign to change. "You mean Skulker?"

"That's its name? How do you know?"

"Well, he kinda announces it a lot." Danny shrugged. The sign switched to a white figure walking, and the teens moved quickly across the street.

"So that was the ghost that attacked you last Friday?" Tucker asked as they neared the school.

"Yeah. For some reason he's hunting me, but he won't tell me why. Something about being paid for silence."

"Dude, you're a ghost one week and already someone's paying to have you killed. Wait, can ghosts _be_ killed?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out."

Reaching the front steps to Casper High, the three halted all ghost conversation, silently agreeing to bring it up again later when they were alone. For now, they had classes to sprint to before the morning bell rang.

* * *

Tucker and Danny entered the salon, by habit moving to sit in two of the chairs near the front. Sam was already sitting down in her favorite chair, with her favorite stylist messing with her hair and asking what she wished to have done.

"Oh y'know, just the same thing as always." Was Sam's reply.

The woman hummed at this and rummaged around in her desk's drawers, pulling out various items as Tucker and Danny yawned and slouched in their seats. Sam was having her tri-weekly hair maintenance done, and it was always extremely boring for the boys. Luckily it took much less time now that Sam's hairstyle had changed. When it had been long, both guys had felt about to pass out from sheer boredom before she was finally finished. Now each trip only lasted a few minutes. But the pain of two hours spent in a salon with nothing to do was still fresh in their memories, and so every trip they still found their steps dragging.

The stylist quickly set about shaving the right side of Sam's head, the hairs having grown out quickly. The left side took a bit more time, with delicate scissor and comb work to keep it exactly the way Sam liked it. When she was finally finished, Sam hopped from the chair and brushed a few strands of fallen hair off her shirt. Both boys sat straighter in their chairs, eyes following her to the front counter as she fished out her wallet to pay.

The ceiling burst open, debris and concrete falling in the middle of the aisle. Sharp screams of surprise filled the building as a metallic figure lowered down amidst the cloud of dust. Through the thick fog Danny could make out a pair of green eyes, locking on him, and he stood from his seat quickly. The pulse was back before Danny even realised it, beating strongly within him and he felt the tingle spread to his fingertips.

Running on impulse, Danny lifted up and was shooting forward into the debris cloud, aiming a punch for the two eyes. Of course, his shoddy fighting skills were showing, and Skulker expertly dogged his attack. Danny caught sight of a large fist flying toward his head, and braced himself for the impact. When the fist swung through him, he halted in surprise before mentally smacking himself.

_'You can pass through things, duh.'_

Unfortunately his lack of awareness landed him right in Skulker's grasp, clenched tightly between two metal hands.

"Now I have you, ghost chi-"

An electronic tune rang out amid the calls and screams in the salon, and Skulker and Danny both looked down on the larger ghost's right arm, where Tucker's PDA still rested. It's screen was lit up, flashing small text, which Skulker read aloud in his confusion.

"Go to library, look up book on eating habits of Purple-Backed Gorilla?"

His wings once again shot out from his back, and Danny quickly fazed himself from Skulker's grasp as the other ghost shot into the sky, shouting as he went.

"No! The hunt is not over!"

Danny's feet met the ground and he quelled the hum inside him as the dust finally settled. He looked around, seeing various salon staff members hiding under their desks in fright, looking up through the hole in the ceiling as though the metal ghost would return any moment. Sam and Tucker ran to him from their spot against a wall, grasping his arms and making sure he was alright.

"Danny! Are you okay?"

"Dude, that ghost really has it out for you."

Danny didn't have time to respond to either of these comments before Sam was pulling all of them outside the building and out onto the street. Police sirens could be heard faintly as Sam grabbed Danny by his shoulders, eyebrows knitted together as she spoke.

"Danny, why'd you use your ghost abilities?"

That had Danny confused, and a little defensive at her tone. "What do you mean? What else was I supposed to do?"

The girl sighed at this, as though the answer should've been obvious. "Danny, no one can know about you being dead, remember? What if one of those people in there saw you?"

Danny's world shrunk as he realised just how right Sam was. He smacked a hand over his eyes, berating himself.

"Oh man, how could I have been so stupid! But how am I supposed to fight off this ghost if he keeps showing up in public?"

"Easy, Danny. You're just going to have to get a disguise."

"A disguise? What is this, a Marvel comic?"

"Exactly, dude!" Tucker joined the conversation, smile of excitement growing on his face. "We could come up with an awesome hero suit for you! And you could carry it around, or even wear it underneath your clothing like Superman, and-"

"Woah woah woah! Hero? I don't think so, guys. I just don't want to get turned into mince meat by some metal freak."

"But think of all the cool action hero stuff you could do, man!" Tucker was practically seeing stars as his grin grew wider, seeming caught in his own little fantasy. "You could fly around the city, swoop in to save damsels in distress, rescue kitten from trees. You'd be famous!"

Danny frowned at his friend. None of that seemed appealing to him in the slightest. He didn't want to be some comic book hero, flying around and rescuing people. He just wanted to survive, and get the hang of these abilities of his. And he wanted to do it in peace, without big hulking green ghosts coming after him.

The sirens were growing louder, and the three friends decided mutually that they didn't want to be around when the police showed. As they walked quickly up the street, Tucker pulled a shiny black PDA from his pocket, flipping through it.

"Alright, we should head to the library now if you guys wanna stay on schedule."

"How many of those things do you have?" Sam asked, eyeing the new device.

"Just two. Luckily I made a back-up copy of our schedule and beamed it into here. That's global thinking, Sam, the sign of a true time manager."

"Of course, Tucker, you're doing an amazing job." Sam said in a flat tone.

* * *

They entered the library doors, and immediately Danny was captured in another blue net. He was pulled into the centre of the room, where he caught glances of various library staff and customers held to walls by some strange green substance. A pair of boots stomped into his line of vision, and Danny looked up to see Skulker grinning down on him.

The ghost opened his mouth to give another victorious speech, but the familiar tune coming from his arm stopped him. He looked down at his arm in exasperation.

"Go to the newstand and purchase magazine with article about Purple-Backed Gorilla."

This time it was with a resigned slouch that Skulker lifted into the air, carried on metal wings back through the hole in the ceiling, which he no doubt created upon his arrival. The net dissolved soon after his departure, leaving Danny crouched in a ball on the floor. The sound of yelps and heavy thuds sounding simultaneously as the library patrons were released from their bindings as well.

Sam and Tucker were there to help him to his feet, Tucker pulling out his PDA as he spoke.

"Weird, it's like he still has my schedule."

"Well, I guess we'll just blow the newstand for now. It was like he was waiting for us here." Danny said, looking up at the large hole in the roof of the tall building.

"I think he was." Sam replied. "Our schedule told us to come to the library, and Skulker was already here waiting for us. It's like he's following Tucker's schedule, but why?"

"Maybe he doesn't have a choice?" Tucker said slowly.

Sam gasped, turning to the two boys. "That's it! He's somehow bound by your schedule, Tucker!"

"But how? Couldn't he just reprogram it?"

"I don't know, but this could be a huge advantage for us." Sam tapped her lips lightly as she thought for a moment, looking to Tucker with a smile. "Tucker, what's next on our schedule?"

"Uh, go to the Nasty Burger to grab some food, then head to the zoo to watch the gorilla again."

"Good. I think it's safe to say we should skip dinner today and do something a little ahead of schedule. Come on."

With that, the girl turned and jogged out the doors, leaving the boys in confusion.

"What, no Nasty Burger pit stop? But I was looking forward to that!" Tucker called out as both teens ran to catch up with their gothic friend.

* * *

Six o'clock rolled around, and the three teenagers stood outside Sampson's cage, waiting. As Sam predicted, Skulker appeared just outside the window to the building opposite the ape exhibit. When he realised the kids weren't inside, his gaze swept down below. As soon as he spotted them, he swooped down swiftly, coming to stand before them.

"Finally decided to accept your fate, child? Very well." Skulker said in a smooth tone, smiling as he raised his right arm, a gun emerging to aim at Danny. "Say goodbye."

The gun glowed as it charged up to fire, only to recede back into Skulker's arm at the last second. The ghost looked down in confusion as a very familiar tune played out.

"What? What is the meaning of this!"

"It's called hacking, dude." Tucker said with a smirk, holding his second PDA as he typed into it. "Now let's see; how 'bout some pushups?"

Skulker frowned as he watched his arms move beyond his will, landing on his front as he began doing military-style pushups. He gave a roar of rage as he tried to resist. Tucker laughed as he watched the display.

Skulker stood with death in his eyes as he glared down on the teens, a gun rising from his shoulder, prepared to fire.

"I don't think so." Tucker said in a sing-song voice as he hit 'send' on his PDA, and Skulker's arm once again rang out.

"Polish armor?"

Skulker yelled in dismay as the PDA carried out the task given to it by Tucker. Said boy was about doubling over in laughter along with Danny, both enjoying the show. Sam didn't seem to share in the hilarity of it all.

"Stop fooling around, Tucker, and power him down!"

"Oh relax, Sam, everything's totally under-"

The PDA was blasted from his grasp, shattered pieces flying. Tucker cried out and clutched his hand as Skulker lowered his gun with a grim expression, any joy he had found in the hunt now gone.

"I was informed by my benefactor to give you a swift and painless death, but since you insist on thwarting me at every turn, we will be doing this _my_ way. By the time I'm finished with you, your pelt shall rest at the foot of my bed!"

"Okay, that's just gross." Sam shuddered at the mental image.

As Skulker pulled a long knife from his belt, Sam turned and saw Sampson gripping the bars of his cage, staring silently out at them with wide eyes. Without thinking, she ran to the monitor and hit the green release button. The exhibit door opened and the ape was no more than a white blur as he launched himself through the air at Skulker, who was far too focused on Danny to see the attack coming.

The three friends huddled together as metal parts were flung about, barely missing them. The gorilla was relentless in his assault, any weapon Skulker produced it ripped off and threw. In a matter of seconds, the metal ghost was reduced to scrap parts and wires. The silence that followed was almost deafening as the friends stood back up, surveying the scene.

"But I still don't understand." Tucker said, bending to pick up the head of Skulker, eyes now black and hollow, no green flame flickering on top. "Why would a ghost need a high-tech battle suit?"

Suddenly a clicking sound came from the head in Tucker's arms, and two legs kicked out. A small green mass landed on the ground before the stunned teenagers. It rose and looked up at them with angry eyes.

"I am Skulker! Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and you shall be mine soon, ghost child! Your second death will be a slow one, and I shall dine on your remains!"

It was hard to take the ghost's words seriously when he said them in such a high-pitched voice, and all three kids were laughing long and hard, not noticing or caring when the small ghost finally vanished from sight.

"Well, at least that's finally over." Danny said with a sigh.

"But we don't have anything for our report!" Sam replied, throwing her hands into the air with a frustrated frown.

"I'm sure we can bluff our way through it, and besides," Danny said as he crouched down to pick up Tucker's old PDA, now detached from Skulkers arm, wires still protruding from it. "We've stopped Skulker from hunting me down, we're all safe, and no one's found out that I'm a gho-oh my gosh!" He had turned to look at Sampson, who'd come up behind him. Unfortunately Danny got an eyeful of much more than he'd been prepared for. He quickly stood and stepped away from the ape, who calmly regarded his outburst.

"What is it? Is he hurt?" Sam said with a concerned expression.

"Um, well, _she's_ not hurt, if that's what you mean." Danny replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait what?" Sam raised an eyebrow before it hit her, and she gasped in surprise. "Oh my god, Sampson's a girl!?"

"Unless we were all very misinformed in health class, I'd say yes." Was Danny's answer.

Sam began leading Sampson back into the ape exhibit, seeming caught in her own thoughts. Tucker, meanwhile, burst into a fit of laughter, throwing the metal head to the ground.

"Aw man, you were face-level with that's gorilla's-"

Danny shoved his hand into Tucker's face, whipping the other teen's head back and effectively cutting of the rest of his sentence. Red was already creeping up the back of Danny's neck. The taller male continued to laugh hysterically in the growing night, Danny soon just tackling him to the ground as Sam shook her head at them both.

"Boys."


	7. Cheap Metal Coffin

Two weeks had passed since the incident with the ghost hunter Skulker. Sam's split lip, which had caused several rumors, each more exaggerated than the last, to spread like waves through the school, had finally healed over completely. Sam was almost sad to see it go, she admitted, as it gave her a much more dangerous appearance. The zoo project had been a complete waste of time, as far as Danny was concerned. His and Sams' papers had sported red letter C's, minutes before Danny had grabbed them both up after class and shoved them into a trash can. All that hard work, nearly getting murdered by a ghost, and all they got out of it were C's.

 _'Ah well, at least it managed to bring my grade up...a little...'_ Danny thought to himself and he sat slumped in his desk, legs stretched out in front, staring unseeing ahead at the whiteboard. Danny had been constantly on edge for the entire two weeks since Skulker's defeat. Once the friends had realised the little green blob had vanished, Danny was just waiting for his hunter to reappear, when he'd least expect it. But as days went by in relative peace, Danny finally began to believe his friends' reassurances; that the ghost was gone for good. They'd destroyed his metal suit, after all. Now Danny was back to fighting off sleep, Mr Lancer's voice droning in and out as his mind wandered.

The sound of the classroom door snapping shut awoke most of the teens, and Danny's eyes raised to behold an unfamiliar girl walking toward Mr Lancer, who had paused in the lecture to stand in front of his desk, looking out over the class with a smile.

"Class, I'd like to announce that we will be having a new addition to our school. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. She smiled up at him briefly before speaking to the entire room in a bubbly tone.

"Hi, my name's Paulina Sanchez. I just moved here a few days ago, and I hope to make plenty of new friends!"

Her peppy attitude, lovely accent and almond skin had over half the class entranced. Muted whispers and outright stares followed the new girl as she was led to an empty desk near the back of the classroom. Danny was not exempt from this mutual wonder everyone seemed engrossed in. This Paulina girl was gorgeous. Danny felt a nervous flutter in his stomach as he watched her place her backpack on the floor beside her chair. She caught his gaze, and before he could look away, she sent him a small friendly smile. He could only whip his head back toward the front of the room, the back of his neck warming.

Mr Lancer served as a great distraction for Danny's tumbling thoughts, and so he focused on what the man was now saying as he wrote in large letters across the whiteboard.

When the bell finally rang, signalling an end to first period, Danny gathered his things into his bag at a quicker pace than was usual, and was squeezing out the door along with the mass of students, eyes seeking out the dark hair and pink top of the latest addition to Casper High. He soon spotted her, standing in the middle of the hallway, looking down at a piece of paper and appearing lost.

Opportunity realised, Danny put on a smile as he strode to her side, forcefully pushing all nervousness down as he cleared his throat.

"Uh hi, you're the new girl. Uh, I mean, of course you know that. Anyway, you look like you could use some help?"

The girl, Paulina was her name, Danny remembered, smiled at him briefly before holding up her piece of paper. "Yeah, I'm totally lost. Would you mind showing me where this locker number is?"

Danny read the number written at the top of the paper before nodding, beyond the moon that he was actually having a normal conversation with the pretty new girl before anyone else. He raised a hand to point down the hallway.

"Sure, it's right down here-"

A large hand wrapped around Danny's neck from behind, choking off the rest of his sentence. Panic seized him for a moment before he realised the hand was not cold and metallic, but made of warm sweaty flesh. Dash, then. Now only intense annoyance ran through Danny as his captor reached out his free arm to open a nearby locker door, speaking as he went.

"Why hello there. So you're the new girl, huh. As the star of this school I feel it's my duty to introduce myself. The name's Dash Baxter, what's yours?"

Danny had a moment to be grateful for the fact that Paulina looked entirely unimpressed before Dash was shoving him against the inside of the locker and slamming it shut in one practiced motion.

From inside the cold dark of the locker, Danny opened his eyes, startling as he was met by his own reflection. An oval mirror with a golden frame rest at the back of this locker, and the teen's own angry expression stared back at him. The mirror gave off a creepy vibe, but Danny had bigger things on his mind, namely a big behemoth who was about to get his.

Danny squirmed around to face the door, attempting to open it. He wasn't surprised to find his efforts futile. He could still hear Dash out in the hallway, going on about being on the football team. Anger and embarrassment stirred inside Danny at Dash's actions, especially in front of the first girl aside from Sam who'd so much as smiled at him in this stupid school.

With a deep frown of concentration, Danny willed the now familiar pulse from within himself, sensing it spread across his body and down to his hands, which he pressed against the locker door. A flash of memory from several weeks ago, when he'd done this very thing by accident, passed through Danny's mind as his hands melted through the door, his arms quickly following. Soon his entire body was fazing back out into the open, and Danny took a moment to look down on himself, internally cheering at his success. Maybe getting used to these abilities wouldn't be that hard after all.

Looking up, Danny's face morphed into a glare as he stared up at Dash, in the midst of retelling the story of how he'd single handedly won last week's game against another school. Paulina stood with arms crossed, glancing at the locker which previously held Danny. Neither of them were aware that said teen was now only inches from Dash, glaring daggers up at him.

The blond jock and girl both suddenly shivered as the air around them dropped slightly. They didn't have time to give this much thought, though, as Danny was quickly grabbing fistfulls of Dash's shirt, uncertain as to what he was going to do, but wanting to do _something_ to get back at the large jerk.

Danny's scowl faded as he felt a tugging sensation suddenly. He looked down at his arms, the source of the feeling, and found that they were rapidly disappearing inside Dash's back. Fright spiked through Danny for a brief moment, and then he was being pulled forward.

Immediately his perspective changed, and Danny felt himself crash sideways into the lockers, his vision swimming. What had happened? He felt strange, different. As everything finally seemed to focus, the rushing sensation leaving his head, Danny looked up to see Paulina watching him with a concerned expression. She stepped forward, holding up a hand.

"I said, are you okay?"

 _'She looks shorter than before.'_ Was a stray thought that passed through Danny's mind as he attempted to answer her, odd squeaks coming out of his mouth before he was finally able to talk.

"I-I'm fine, I just-"

Danny's words caught in his throat, his eyes widening at the foreign voice leaving his lips. That voice was most definitely _not_ his own, and with rising dread, Danny looked down at the floor, white laced up shoes standing against the tile. His eyes moved up denim jeans to a red shirt partially hidden by a very familiar jacket. Unthinking, Danny brought his hands up to his face. His own body felt far too big around him, like some kind of suit. And then it hit Danny; it wasn't his body he was in.

_'I...I'm inside Dash's body? But how! I...'_

Danny instantly rebelled, mind racing as he fought this flesh prison surrounding him. He had to get out, he couldn't stand this strange sensation any longer! Dash's muscles and skin surrounded him, and he felt lungs that were not his own burn with their lack of oxygen. The low buzzing within him rose in volume, echoing out through Dash's body, and Danny barely noticed as students watched on, agape, as Dash Baxter seized up, body spasming alarmingly as his eyes squeezed shut, jaw clenched. A few kids ran to get teachers. Dash slammed into the lockers once more, harder this time, small whimpers escaping his throat as he finally crashed down onto the tiles, going still.

As this happened Danny felt himself finally leave the blond's body, relieving him of the intense claustrophobia he'd experienced. The open air of the hallway calmed him greatly, and Danny soon realised that it would be a good idea to just get back in the locker and pretend he'd been there the entire time. Besides, it wasn't as if anyone had seen him possess Dash, if that's truly what he had done. Danny would definitely need to ask Sam if her book had a guide on this sort of thing.

Danny flew back into the locker so quickly his cheek smacked against the cold of the mirror once more. He gave it a brief glare before light suddenly spilled into the small space. He turned to find the locker door open, with Paulina standing on the other side. She gave him an apologetic smile as he stepped out into the hall.

"Sorry I couldn't get you out sooner. That Dash guy started freaking out or something."

The two cast their gazes on the football player, still laid out across the floor, muscles twitching slightly. Danny had obviously messed up somehow and caused Dash harm, and the dark-haired teen almost felt bad for it. That was soon overcome by the realisation that for once he'd actually gotten Dash back for stuffing him into a locker. He'd have to remember this little ability for future payback; after all, he'd need _someone_ to practice on. Two teachers chose that moment to come running from around a corner, several students trailing. Danny turned to Paulina with a smile, pushing his encounter with Dash out of his mind.

"So, what say I show you to your new locker?"

He was given a bright smile in return. "Sure!"

* * *

Danny rushed into Biology just before the bell rang. He'd ended up not only showing the new girl Paulina where her locker was, but escorting her to her second class as well.

Mr Falluca graced him with a raised eyebrow as he began the day's lecture, Danny quickly taking his seat. As soon as he sat down, Sam leaned forward from her desk behind his, whispering lowly.

"Hey, where were you? We waited around at our lockers as long as we could. Something happen?"

Danny turned his head slightly as he spoke, "Yeah, there was this-"

"Fenton, Manson...something you wish to share?"

Both teens looked toward the front of the room, where Mr Falluca stood with a stern expression. The two wisely shook their heads mutely, and luckily that was all the teacher needed as he turned back to the whiteboard, resuming the lesson.

"Alright class, now remember, tomorrow's dissection day. We've just got our shipment of frogs this morning. Now, who's excited?"

Mr Falluca paused, turning slightly to look at the classroom of faces. Most students were apathetic about the whole thing, though a few did seem excited. Sam was the only one in the room to scoff and mutter lowly to herself.

The class proceeded as normal, uninterrupted by any more announcements or new students, and soon Danny was slouching down in his seat, joining the rest of the class in their collective daze, staring ahead as their thoughts wondered.

* * *

Lunch was always a blessed break in the long drawl of teachers' voices, and was the time of day most students actually fully awoke, quick to scramble into line before the best meals were taken, then gathering into their respective cliques.

Walking down the emptying hall toward the cafeteria, Danny once again spotted Paulina just a few steps ahead, walking with slow, uncertain steps as she followed the bulk of the crowd. Danny smiled as he approached her, feeling much more confident than he had during their first encounter. He tapped her arm to get her attention.

"Hey, y'know, if you don't have anywhere else to sit, you can always join me and my friends outside. It's a lot less crowded."

"Okay," The slightly taller female nodded. "I'll just follow you, then."

They were quickly through the dwindled lunch line and heading, trays in hand, to the back doors. Danny led the way to a picnic table which stood underneath an old oak tree, where his friends both sat, already digging into their meals. Danny let his tray drop with a dull clap onto the wooden surface, taking a seat beside Sam while Paulina sat down next to Tucker.

Danny was quick to combat the questioning looks from his friends by gesturing to Paulina as he spoke.

"Guys, this is Paulina, she just got transferred here today."

Paulina gave a small wave, polite small gracing all at the table. Danny couldn't help but reaffirm his previous thought; she really was beautiful.

And he wasn't the only one who noticed. Tucker was soon slipping into 'suave' mode, smile sliding across his features as he propped an arm onto the table, leaning toward the new addition to their little group.

"Hey, the name's Foley; Tucker Foley. Pleasure to meet you."

Paulina leaned slightly away from Tucker, keeping her expression neutral and her tone courteous as she replied.

"Hello. Thanks for letting me eat with you guys, by the way."

Her hands began busily opening her milk as both Danny and Tucker spoke over one another.

"No problem, really-"

"Think nothing of it-"

"So where'd you move from, anyway?" Sam interrupted both boys, leaning on her elbows with a curious expression. Paulina gave a small smile as she held up her plastic spork, scooping up a portion of her mashed potatoes.

"My Dad just moved us here from Memphis a week ago."

"Wow, that's quite a ways away. Why'd your parents decide to move here?"

The two male occupants of the table decided to just eat in silence, watching the exchange curiously. Both were secretly surprised that Sam was being so...well, sociable. Normally any attempt made by another person to enter their little circle was met by uncomfortable stares and blunt comments until they eventually left. Sam was rarely accommodating to new people. It was the main reason she had only two friends, internet goths aside.

As the small talk continued, dissolving into a discussion of Paulina's new class schedule, the silence enveloping a first floor hallway was broken by the sound of sneakered feat squeaking across the tile.

Band member Bradley huffed loudly as he chased after John and Dominic, both of whom were playing a rousing game of Keep Away. They threw Bradley's uniform hat back and forth between each other, laughing at the reaction they were getting from the smaller teen. Bradley knew he shouldn't respond to such baiting, but he couldn't risk them deciding to stick his hat in a toilet, like they'd already done once before.

Soon the panting teenager found himself in between both football players, and quickly ran toward the one holding his hat. He wasn't quite sure how he planned on getting it back, but he made the attempt anyway.

"Hey, Dominic, go long!" John shouted, just as Bradley came too close. He reached his arm back, throwing the small feathered hat through the air. Dominic began running further down the hall, eyes upward and arms outstretched.

Inside one of the many lockers, an oval mirror sparked, its aura growing and stretching outward. The locker door swung open, unseen by the three students, until Dominic ran smack into it. His head collided with the metal, causing a sharp ringing sound to echo both through the hallway and his head as he slumped onto the ground. The hat landed inches away from his limp hand, and Bradley scrambled for it, grabbing it up and running toward the safety of the cafeteria.

John helped his friend off the floor, and both jocks looked at the open locker door in mutual confusion before moving on, following in the band geek's steps to catch a late lunch, Dominic rubbing his head as he went.

The locker door closed slowly, unheard by any in the once more empty hall.

* * *

Danny entered his home's front door quietly, the sound of his father's raised voice from below causing him to drop his backpack and move toward the basement door.

The events of the day had managed to push thoughts of his parents' lab, and more specifically, the ghost portal, from his mind. Heck, he'd all but forgotten that he was even dead, and the remembrance brought his mood down considerably. And now, with the school day behind him, Danny felt the faint, gnawing want build up once again. He'd thought that with his body being safely hidden away, his desire to see it would fade.

This seemed to not be the case as goosebumps creeped up his flesh at the mental image of Sam's black sleeping bag, hunched over in his closet. Well, not really his closet.

Danny came out of his thoughts as he reached the lab floor, eyes quickly seeking out both his parents. His father was standing near to him, looking up at a large glass container that hadn't been there two weeks ago. Jack noticed Danny's presence, and swept his arms up in gesture as he grinned widely.

"Danny boy! Come see our new containment unit. It's nearly finished."

"Uh, containment unit?" Danny questioned as he stood beside his father, looking up at the new addition to the lab. A lot of Jack's boxed up junk had apparently been moved out to make room for it. It didn't look like much to Danny, though; just a big glass box, rising all the way up to the ceiling. On it's pristine surface was a small black circle, its purpose unknown to Danny. Several thick cables were also attached, their other ends hooked up to machines.

"Yup, soon we'll be able to hold the ghosts we capture in something bigger than the Fenton Thermos. Won't that be great!"

Jack walked over to said machines and began pressing buttons and tweaking wires, so Danny turned his attention on his mother, who sat at her desk on the left of the lab. She was bent over several large sheets of paper, and Danny leaned over her shoulder to get a look, curious as always. It looked to be a sketch of some kind of spaceship, or so Danny figured. His mother didn't look up as she spoke, expression remaining blank and calculating despite her sugary tone.

"Hi sweetie! How was your day?"

"Good. Say, what is that? Look's like something NASA would cook up."

Now a small smile curved Maddie's mouth upward as she tapped her pencil against the papers.

"It's a design I've been working on. Since it seems that living beings cannot survive in the ghost realm on their own, I'm thinking if we had some kind of device, a vehicle to guide us through the Portal, we would be safe enough to investigate. Think of it like a submarine, honey."

"We're calling it the Spectre Speeder!" Jack spoke up from his place across the room. "It's gonna be great! Finally we'll get to actually explore this Ghost Zone. Maybe catch a few stray spooks while we're in there."

The rest of Maddie's explaining was completely lost on Danny, who's thoughts quickly turned inward.

A machine...that would allow living humans to enter the Ghost Zone? His parents, actually being able to step through the Portal, and come out on the other side. This thought and all that it implied had fear creeping over Danny. All he could do was stand mutely as his mother became involved in her work once more, hoping that this invention would turn out like most of his parents', a malfunctioning failure.

Danny turned his gaze upon the centre of his thoughts; the Fenton Portal. It was currently open, green light swirling hypnotically. The pull of it was stronger now that his fear had risen, and whether it was somehow responding to him or it was just in his head, Danny wasn't sure.

One thing _was_ certain; he had to go back in there soon. The two weeks without entering the Ghost Zone had put a strange weight in him, and Danny knew on an instinctive level that he couldn't go without visiting said ghostly realm much longer. He had no idea why, but the need was there all the same.

His parents had been up through the night for three days now, and the shadows under their eyes meant that very soon they'd be needing a night's rest to bounce them back. It was their routine, once which Danny had long since become familiar with. If he stayed up late enough tonight, and with a bit of luck, Danny could sneak in and out of the Ghost Zone while his parents snored in their bed, none the wiser.

* * *

Danny sat unseeing in his chair, the light from his computer casting the rest of the room in a blue glow. At the sound of quiet voices and footsteps, Danny's gaze focused, his head turning to look at his closed bedroom door. He felt a wave of relief come over him. His hunch had been correct; his parents were finally giving in to their bodys' exhaustion and going to sleep.

Looking back at his computer, Danny noted that it was three in the morning as he closed his tabs. Idle searching on ghost possessions had led to a few interesting reports, but nothing solid.

Rising from his chair, flinching at the faint creek it gave, Danny all but tiptoed across his room, turning the door handle carefully. A quick survey of the hallway showed no signs of activity, so Danny made his way down the stairs. Part of him wanted to try floating, just to be as silent as possible, but the fear of his parents' ghost detection devices picking up spikes in ecto activity quelled the desire.

In just a few tense minutes, Danny finally arrived in the lab. A strange sort of excitement gripped the raven-haired teen as he quickly walked toward the operating system for the Portal, pressing the open button with a glance back at the lab stairs.

The near-black of the lab was pierced by green light as the thick metal doors parted, revealing the entrance into the Ghost Zone.

There was no hesitation or nervousness in Danny as he reached a hand out, watching his arm disappear into the Portal, the rest of him following.

As he stepped out of the opposite end of the Portal, Danny felt a comfort envelope him. It was a feeling that could only be described with one word; home.

He didn't both looking at his surroundings, deciding to head straight for his room. He barely caught himself in time as he began to run up the stairs. The memory of his mother's comments about slamming doors and stomping feet flashed through his mind. Some how, some way, his actions in this world held weight in the other.

 _'Got to be careful from now on...'_ He thought as he opened his bedroom door, eyes moving against his will to look upon his parents' door before quickly entering his room.

Once inside he breathed out a heavy sigh, shoulders dropping in relaxation as he opened his closet door. The discarded boxes from before, which he'd left flung across the floor, were nowhere to be seen, but Danny bushed off his curiosity at this in favor of sitting down in the doorway of the closet, black sleeping bag inches away from him.

His legs crossed in front of him, Danny shifted forward across the carpet until his left knee came into contact with the hidden body. The physical touch was like an anchor, pulling Danny down into the depths of a hazey comfort, encasing him in contentment.

Danny was glad that he'd brought along an old wristwatch when, glancing at it later, he'd found with a start that two hours had passed. The ability for time to move so quickly left Danny huffing in disappointment. He didn't want to have to leave once again, only to have to go who knew how long without returning. He'd be sure to capitalize on the next night his parents slept, that was sure. He didn't think he could go two whole weeks again.

Knowing he had to leave, but reticent to move, Danny reached out a hand, letting it rest against what he guessed was the slumped head of his old body.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." He spoke in a hushed tone, before standing up. His back cracked a few times, and his legs ached from their sudden shift in position. Closing the closet door, Danny made his way back down into the lab. Looking to the side, Danny saw to his wonder that a large glass square now resided in the left corner. The glass had an almost liquid appearance to it, but Danny didn't both investigating, despite his mild curiosity. It was past five in the morning, and soon his parents would rise. He definitely had to be out of the lab by then.

Danny was back in the human world, upstairs and in his bed in what seemed like seconds. Pulling the covers over himself, Danny looked over at his door, which he'd taken to locking at night to keep his new floating habit a secret. Closing his eyes, Danny's dream that night consisted of nothing more than himself, still sitting in the other version of his room, gazing upon the obscured corpse, his knee growing warm from where it rested snug against one side of the black bag.


	8. Kids That I Once Knew

When Danny opened his bedroom door that morning, he was relieved to see no parents stalking up and down the hall with ghost detection devices. It seemed as though whatever he did in the Ghost Zone really _did_ have an effect on the human world, and Danny was glad he'd been so cautious.

Once he made it down to the kitchen, Danny opened up one of the cabinets, digging around until he found his favorite cereal. His parents and sister were all quietly absorbed in their own work; Jazz reading, Maddie writing on a notepad and Jack tweaking the wires on his Ghost Gabber machine. Silence rang out for several minutes as Danny retrieved the milk, flooding his bowl nearly to the point of spillover. Grabbing up a spoon, he plopped down in a vacant seat and began eating quickly. Just before parting ways the day before, Sam had told Danny and Tucker to meet her at school early the next day. But to be honest, Danny was more than a little reluctant to follow orders. He knew exactly what it was Sam had planned, and wanted no part in it. What did he care if a bunch of slimey frogs died? Still, she was his best friend, and he couldn't flat out say no.

Jack broke the silence suddenly, thrusting his device into the air above everyone's heads, large grin in place.

"Aha! I just finished the re-wiring, now this baby should work like a charm!" he exclaimed.

Maddie looked up from her writing to give Jack a smile before glancing Danny's way, her expression falling into a faint frown.

"Danny slow down, you're going to swallow your spoon."

Danny paused, said utensil hovering in mid-air. "Sorry, Mom. I gotta get to school early today."

"I am a ghost. I gotta get to school early today." A low voice broke out from within the small square machine. Everyone collectively raised an eyebrow at the device. Well, except for Danny, who was busy grimacing. He really hated that thing.

"Darn! What could be wrong with it this time?" Jack spoke with a deep frown as he began to unscrew the bottom once more, frustration written across his face.

Danny could only cast a sympathetic look in his father's direction as he chugged the remainder of the milk, bringing his dishes to the sink and dropping them in with a clunk.

"Have a good day, sweetie!" His mother called out as he walked to the door, where his backpack still lay against the wall.

"Bye, Mom." Danny replied, opening the door and quickly leaving the house.

"Bye, Mom. Fear me." Came the metallic echo.

Danny's shoulders slumped further as he heard the voice even through the front door. Sighing to himself, he descended the steps down onto the sidewalk.

Luckily there were no mishaps en route to Casper High, so Danny made it through the front entrance in one piece and early.

_'A little too early, maybe.'_ Danny thought as he looked around at the silent, empty hallway.

Figuring he might as well put away his things, Danny started down the long white hall. Reaching his locker, the teen spun his lock before quickly turning the dial this way and that. Habit made him quick, and Danny was unlocking and opening his locker in seconds. He began hefting the heavy textbooks from other classes out of his bag, internally complaining at all the homework he'd had to do but also grateful that he actually had time to do it. Life sure was great when there wasn't a robotic psychopath bent on skinning you.

Smiling a little at the dark humor of it all, Danny started a bit as he caught the sound of low voices nearby. Looking quickly down the hall, Danny found it devoid of life. Still, it definitely _sounded_ as if there were people around, just a few feet from him. The sound was completely familiar to Danny. Whispering, gossping highschool kids was no foreign event. However, the lack of actual students within Danny's sight was a little off-putting...

_'Maybe they're in a room?'_

The thought was reassuring, so Danny walked closer toward the source of the murmurs, just across from Mr Lancer's classroom. Peeking inside the dark window, Danny could only make out the shadows of desks.

A cold chill shivered up the back of Danny's neck, and for one numbing moment it sounded as though the voices were directly behind him. He spun around quickly, only to be met with blank air. The murmers stopped briefly, only to pick up again, lower than before, their words still indistinguishable.

Danny tried very hard not to freak out, his defensive instincts causing a tingling sensation to start in his hands, creeping up his arms. Something weird was definitely going on. Danny could feel it, sense it in the air. It was both familiar and alien to him, but his instincts told him that it was definitely not something to let his guard down around.

Without him realising it, the noise had abruptly stopped, leaving nothing in its wake. Danny remained tense, pressed against the classroom door, eyes scanning back and forth for any signs of movement. Nothing. He was alone, it seemed.

The double doors opening loudly caused Danny to jump, his head nearly spinning around toward the front entrance. He felt himself deflate as he watched Sam and Tucker enter, lost in an argument that was steadily rising in volume. The vibration within him dissapated, leaving Danny feeling strangely exposed, though the supposed danger appeared to be over with.

"But why do _we_ have to get involved? We're going to get in a whole mess of trouble for this, you know."

"I know, Tucker, but it's worth it, isn't it? Those poor innocent frogs don't deserve to die just for some stupid class. And you're helping out because I need you to distract Mr Falluca while Danny and I cart out the boxes. It'll be quick, and he'll never find out it was us."

Tucker's face made clear his skepticism toward Sam's words, but the goth girl didn't notice, her eyes landing on Danny, who stood feet away still pressed against Mr Lancer's door.

"Hey Danny, surprised you got here earlier than us. Is something the matter?"

Danny stood straight and schooled his expression. "Uh, no, just-uh, did you guys...hear anything at all?"

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "When?"

"Just now. I thought I heard people talking or...something."

"We didn't hear anything, dude," Tucker shrugged. "Not like I could hear much over Sam's determination to land us all in detention."

Sam scoffed but otherwise ignored the taller teen's pointed stare, turning around and heading for her own locker. Tucker and Danny, who realised he'd left all his things on the floor, followed.

"Man, I am _not_ looking forward to Biology." Tucker complained as he shoved large textbooks into his locker. "How does Mr Falluca expect me to even _hold_ a scalpel, let alone slice into a frog with it." He visibly shuddered. "If I faint, promise me one of you will catch me."

"If my plan works, you won't have anything to worry about." Sam replied.

"Yeah, or it could bomb, and then not only will I have to cut into a frog, but I'll have to spend days sitting bored out of my mind in detention."

"It won't bomb, so long as you hold up your end of the plan."

With that, Sam closed her locker and snapped the small lock back into place. Tucker grumbled to himself and continued to rumage through his locker while Danny caught up with Sam's quick strides toward the Biology room.

"Hey Sam, just so you know, I've got no idea what the plan even is, so-"

"Don't worry, I'm about to explain it all. I told Tucker his part on the walk over."

The two came to a stop outside the locked classroom door, its darkened window reflecting the determined face of Sam as she continued to speak.

"The frogs are being kept in the supply locker at the back of the classroom. When Mr Falluca arrives, which should be soon since he's got to euthanise all of them before school begins, Tucker's gonna get Mr Falluca to follow him back outside. When that happens, we grab as many boxes as we can carry and haul out. We'll hide them in that ratty old janitor's closet until after school."

"Sam, don't you think this plan's a little shaky? I mean, so many things could go wrong. And Tucker's right, this'll be, what, strike fifty for us? There's only so many times we can anger the principal before she kicks us out for good."

Sam frowned. "Well what do you expect me to do, Danny, just let the frogs be killed?"

"Sam, they're just frogs." Danny's tone made it clear that his words were meant to be comforting. Sam's face demonstrated that the comfort was lost.

An opening of double doors drew both teenagers' attention to the end of the hall, where a muttering Mr Falluca strode quickly toward them, eyes cast down upon a folder he was shuffling through. Sam put an arm over Danny's chest to signal him to move back. She recoiled the moment she made contact with him, her eyes flying from the teacher to meet Danny's own. He gave her a confused look before stepping out of Falluca's path to his classroom, Sam just barely following.

Folder in one hand, papers rustling with the speed of Falluca's steps, the man reached into a pocket for his keys, not even noticing that he wasn't alone, huffing aloud at some mental conversation he seemed to be holding with himself.

Unlocking the door, Falluca was only able to step one foot inside before Tucker emerged from wherever he had hid himself, running noisily up the hallway.

"Mr Falluca Mr Falluca, come quick!"

The elderly man startled, turning to look at Tucker with alarm. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Come quick, hurry!" Was all Tucker shouted as he turned and sprinted back toward the front doors. Falluca was quick to run after him, calling out for Tucker to slow down.

As soon as the double doors clicked closed once more, Sam sprung into action. Pushing open the cracked door, Sam pulled the small ring of keys from the keyhole and jogged to the end of the classroom. It took her only two tries to find the right key to the supply closet, and within half a minute Danny was grunting under the surprising weight of a box of frogs. Their constant noise and jumping about made it hard to keep a firm hold.

Sam was several steps ahead of him, already opening the janitor closet around the corner while balancing two boxes. Danny figured it was her sense of activism giving her extra strength.

Sam's plan seemed to be actually working. Falluca's raised voice could be heard just outside as Danny and Sam made their way hastily around the corner with the final two boxes. Unfortunately there was one major flaw to Sam's plan, and that was the scheduled morning practice sessions for the highschool football team. As well as the star of said team's walk to the soda machine upstairs. Just as Sam and Danny were setting the last boxes down among the others, a shadow fell over them.

"Well well, what are you two losers doing here so early? I though vampires turned to ash in the morning sun." The comment was accompanied by a jeer aimed in Sam's direction.

The shorter teens glared up at Dash, who only smirked in return before his eyes fell on the cluster of boxes behind them.

"Hey, what you two freaks got there?"

Now, Dash was as thick-headed as they came, but he was not a _complete_ moron. He could put two and two together, and a spark lit up behind his eyes as he recognised the crates. His eyebrows rose in surprise, a grin sliding across his face.

"Woah woah woah, don't tell me you guys are sneaking the frogs out of the Biology room." He stood back and let out a barking laugh. "Wow, I knew you two were weirdos but I guess I should add crazy to the list."

He continued to laugh, stopping short as he picked up on the still muffled voice of Tucker and Falluca down the hall, just outside the front doors. Whatever Tucker was doing to distract the teacher, it was working tenfold.

Dash's smirk was back in all its glory, and with a mean look at the other two, he went charging around the corner, calling over his shoulder.

"Let's just see what Mr Falluca thinks about this!" His voice echoed off the walls.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, giving chase to the blond, obvious distress laced in her tone. "Dash, stop!"

Danny knew it wasn't fear for her own school record that bothered Sam; it was the realisation that her efforts to save those dumb frogs had failed. Danny was quick to race after the two, and caught up to Sam in seconds.

They were nearly halfway down the long white hall, Dash several steps ahead of them. Sam continued to shout at the jock, and despite Danny's total apathy toward the slimy green amphibians his friend was so hell bent on saving, he just couldn't stand the prospect of Sam having to sit in class watching everyone slice into them. He didn't have much of a want to do it himself, either, but this was something Sam cared passionately about. And Tucker had been right; this would probably earn them days of detention. He needed to get Dash to stop, and keep him from blabbing the whole thing.

With that last thought, Danny's mind seemed to shut down, his body moving almost on its own. He sped past Sam and was gripping the back of Dash's shirt in what seemed a mere moment.

Danny closed his eyes as the pulling sensation from before crept up his arms. A jolt rocked him, and everything went out of focus.

Sam skidded to a hault, mouth agape as she watched Danny propel forward with inhuman speed, and then suddenly _disappear_ into Dash, like he'd been vacuumed inside the larger boy. Dash, who's hand had risen to grip one of the doors, faltered and then fell slack at his side.

Very slowly, Dash began to turn around, feet dragging slightly on the ground as his arms continued to dangle uselessly. Sam gasped aloud as she took in the blond's face. His head cocked to the side, jaw hanging as spit pooled around his lower lip. His eyes stared vacantly above at the ceiling lights. Despite this his face held a sharp tenseness in it that spoke of some great internal sruggle just below the surface. Sam stood rooted in place, not knowing whether to be more worried about Danny or the teen in front of her.

Suddenly all sluggishness was gone from Dash's limbs, and with arms spasming, the great hulking body hurled itself against the nearby lockers. His head made brutal contact with the metal, only to stumble back and do it again. Three times Dash's head collided against the lockers, and a small dent could be seen growing there, along with minute flecks of red. Sam suddenly found her voice, much shriller than it should have been, and cried out.

"Dash, stop!"

The football star, who had been leaning back to deliver a fourth blow, paused and stumbled backward, arms swaying. The bloodied face seemed to turn toward Sam's direction, though the eyes didn't focus on her.

Before Sam could utter another word, Dash collapsed fully onto the ground, and a green mist seeped out of his very skin, rising and taking shape before Sam's eyes. In moments her friend Danny was standing in the hallway, not facing Sam, but looking down at the twitching jock.

Sam stared at Danny's back for several short breaths before approaching, slowing coming to stand beside him. His face was blank, eyes still cast down upon Dash. His pupils seemed almost to have a glow behind them, but Sam was quick to write it off as a trick of the light.

"Danny?" Her voice barely above a whisper, almost afraid to disturb him. "Danny, what did you do?"

Danny finally looked up at her, and to her relief the glow had completely vanished, leaving only plain black pupils swimming in clear blue irises. He seemed just as freaked out as she was, looking back down at the still unmoving Dash as he spoke.

"I-I don't know what happened. I mean, I wanted to stop him somehow but...but then I just..."

"What do you mean, stop him? Is that why you...did whatever that was? How did you know you could even do that, Danny?" Now there was a shard of accusation in her tone, and Danny picked right up on it.

"Hey, I was gonna tell you and Tuck about it, I just forgot! It's not like it's that big a deal."

"That big a deal?" Sam said, gesturing toward the blond-haired teenager, currently beginning to make small noises.

At that moment Mr Falluca chose to burst through the front doors, his previously muffled shouting now loud and clear for everyone.

"Now that's it, Mr Foley, I have had it up to here with your-" He stopped mid-step, gaping at the three teenagers barely a foot away from him. His eyes dropped down to Dash, and all irritation left him as he strode forward.

"What happened here?"

"Uh- he just passed out." Sam stuttered out quickly, taking a steadying breath.

"Yeah, must've just worked himself too hard during practice or something." Danny continued Sam's lie with a shrug at the teacher, who readily accepted the words and bent over Dash, grimacing at the blood beginning to crust down the boy's face.

"Slammed into the lockers pretty hard on the way down." Danny supplied. While he knew that people would be suspicious, as there was no way the dent in the lockers could come from just one fall, he was fairly secure in the knowledge that everyone would sooner accept the lie rather than believe one puny teen could bring down Dash Baxter. Danny felt a strange swelling of pride at how well he had handled things. True, it had been much more brutal than he wanted, but Dash was halted from foiling Sam's plan, and the frogs were still safe.

Speaking of which, Sam was already jogging down the hallway and around the corner. She quickly shut the closet door and grabbed up her and Dannys' backpacks, heading back toward the four, Tucker now included. Mr Falluca was standing away from the others, phone pressed against his ear as he muttered quickly into it. With a snap, his cellphone was shut and the teacher turned back toward the others.

"The ambulance is on their way; let's just give him some breathing room in the meantime."

"Woah, the ambulance?" Tucker said, unaware of all that had previously transpired. "Is it really that bad?"

"It might well be, he's got quite a gash on his forehead, and he should have been up and concious by now."

Indeed, Dash was still lying flat on his back, eyes shut, spit and blood mingling down his chin as small, very un-Dashlike noises escaped his throat. Whatever damaged Danny had caused, it was much more than the last time. The dark-haired teen frowned to himself as he thought back to the moment he'd been pulled into Dash's body. It had been exactly like before, up until the first smash of Dash's head against the locker. That was when things became muddled, Danny ony coming back to himself at the sound of Sam's shout. The look of horror on her face had been enough for him to realise that something had gone terribly awry.

Danny crouched down on the floor, leaning against the far wall, soon joined by his friends. Mr Falluca contued to kneel beside Dash, ceeping vigil until the sirens were near deafening outside the school. None of them were aware of the low pulse thrumming from behind an old locker several feet away, just outside Mr Lancer's classroom, not even Danny.

The paramedics wheeled Dash carefully down the side ramp at the entrance of the school, Mr Falluca quickly eplaining what had transpired. As the three friends followed slowly behind, they saw several teachers and even a few students standing beside their vehicles and on the sidewalk, staring in obvious curiosity and concern. No doubt about it, the whole school would be flocking to them for the story by first period. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So you totally just possessed him? Dude! How did you know you could do that?" Tucker exclaimed loudly, his voice bouncing off the buildings as the three friends made their afternoon trek toward their homes.

"Keep it down, Tucker." Danny replied with a frown. "And I found out by accident, alright."

"When exactly were you going to tell us about this little accident, by the way?" Sam was quick to interject. The three had held off talking about the incident with Dash all day, telling only the falsehood Sam and Danny had constructed to any who asked; and boy did people ask. Danny felt bogged down from how much unwanted attention he'd received that day, and was in no mood for Sam's reprimanding tone.

"Hey, it only happened yesterday, okay! I was gonna tell you guys, but then your crazy plan with the frogs happened and I didn't get a second to think!"

Ah yes, on top of everything, the kids were on their way home two hours later than usual. Sam had made them carry each and every box out of the school and to the nearby elementary's playground. It had taken a few trips. Sam wanted to walk all the way to the park, but Tucker and Danny had quickly drawn the line, leaving Sam frustrated and the boys just plain tired.

Mr Falluca had been nearly at the end of his rope when he discovered his missing specimens on top of everything, and the entire class period had been spent first looking for the frogs, and then interrogating each and every student on their whereabouts. Danny knew he strongly suspected Sam, but with no proof, everyone walked free.

"Maybe that big creepy book of yours has stuff on ghost possession." Tucker spoke up, clearly changing the subject, but everyone was too drained to bother continuing the argument anyway. So with a nod from Sam the three parted ways in silence, keen on getting to the comfort and privacy of their rooms.

* * *

Danny's feet led him down into the lab as his mind wandered over the day's events. As he came back to the present his eyes sought out the comforting glow of the Ghost Zone. Disappointment spiked through him as he gazed upon the closed metal doors across the room, trapping the fluorescent green behind.

He quelled the urge to open the portal, instead focusing on his parents. His father sat on the hard tile floor, sleeves pulled up, surrounded by metal and wires, papers scattered amongst them as he worked silently.

Maddie stood off to the side, occupied with the newly finished Ghost containment unit, and its first ever occupant. She stared up at the hovering spectre, clipboard in hand. She occasionally scribbled something onto it, but otherwise stood unmoving.

Danny silently came to her side, looking up at the familiar figure of the lunch lady ghost from what seemed a lifetime ago. She appeared to have lost all bravado, looking more like a feeble old woman than she ever did. Danny felt a strong sense of pity for her, trapped just behind the glass. Her weary eyes drifted slowly from Maddie to Danny as he approached. Recognition alighted briefly on her face before a strange sort of surprise took over. Her eyes locked onto Danny's, refusing to leave him even as the teen quickly grew uncomfortable and walked away toward his dad. Maddie furrowed her brow and cataloged this new development.

"What're you working on?" Danny questioned Jack, more to fill the silence than out of curiosity.

"Oh, just getting things started for what we'll need to begin work on the Spectre Speeder. If all goes according to plan, we'll be exploring the Ghost Zone in just a few weeks!" The burly man grinned excitedly to himself, eyes never leaving his work. Danny just sighed internally. Yet another looming problem he'd have to face sooner or later.

Danny's eyes once again found themselves drifting to the closed doors, leading to what was quickly becoming his only comfort these days. He had to get in there; he couldn't wait. He was so frustrated and confused over what had happened with Dash. He'd never meant to hurt the guy. Well, not _that_ much. It wasn't so much that he was sorry for what he did; he actually felt little to no guilt, which was another thing that worried him. It was more the fact that somehow, he had lost control. He just...needed to vent, to talk it out with someone who would understand, truly understand. As much as his friends tried to be there for him, they could never really know what it was like.

If only his parents went to sleep every night like normal people! Danny didn't think he could wait through one more night. So it was with a feeling of separateness that comes with doing something incredibly out of character, that Danny pivoted on his heel and marched back up the stairs. His destination was set, and it took him only a minute of rummaging through the bathroom medicine cabinet to find what he sought after desperately.

* * *

"Coffee break!" Danny called out cheerfully as he hopped down the last two steps, feet connecting with the tile floor with a resounding clack. Both parents raised their heads to look at him. Maddie smiled at her son as he approached, steaming coffee mugs in hand.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't have."

"It's no trouble, really." Danny smiled as he handed her a cup, moving to his father next. "After all, you guys have a long night of work ahead. Figured you could use the kick."

Maddie's smile grew as she happily sipped her fresh coffee, grimacing slightly at the taste. Her son never was a coffee drinker, or maker. But still, he'd made an effort, and for that her heart swelled with affection. Taking another sip, she surmised that it was pretty alright.

Jack accepted his mug with hardly a glance, mind focused on connecting the tiny wires in front of him. He didn't so much as wince as he gulped down the coffee in two breaths.

Satisfied, Danny bid his parents goodnight and went back up to his room, content to pore over his homework and wait out the clock. It wouldn't be too long. No more than an hour, he guessed.

* * *

Danny carefully draped a light blanket over his mother's sleeping form. Drool pooled in the crook of her arm as she slumped across her desk. Jack was laying curled like a gigantic cat, still on the floor.

Danny practically jumped across the room toward the portal, pressing the release button and watching as the metal parted ways to reveal the green glow. Danny stood, basking in it for a moment, before practically jumping out of his skin as a throat loudly cleared from behind him.

He spun around, looking quickly to each of his parents, relieved when both of them continued to lay still, deep under the waves of slumber.

"Eh-hem!" Came the voice again, and Danny realised it was the old woman, trying to get his attention from across the room.

With great reluctance, Danny moved from the warm buzz of the portal and stood before the glass, hovering lady on the other side.

"You're different, I can tell." Despite her small, gentle voice, Danny still startled a little when she spoke, breaking the delicate stillness in the air.

"W-what do you mean?" His own voice a whisper, ever aware of his parents' presence behind him.

"I think you know what I mean." Her voice now had a hardness to it, almost accusatory. "You've changed."

Danny frowned up at her, wanting nothing to do with the ghost that nearly turned him into mince-meat. He had better ways to spend his time. As he turned and began walking back to the portal, he heard the glass thump lightly, the elderly woman's voice calling out.

"Wait! Please, have mercy." She floated near the floor, hands pressed against the glass and a look of utter weariness in her features. Danny watched her over his shoulder, again feeling pity.

The other ghost picked up on this, and continued speaking, her voice once again as small and frail as she appeared, though Danny knew better.

"They...they're going to keep me trapped in here. Do terrible things to me once they have the means. Please, set me free. The release switch is right over ther-"

"Sorry, I can't help you." Danny said resolutely, turned his head back to face the portal, but unable to take another step as the lunch lady's pleading continued.

"Please! You have to let me out; you're just like me, you-"

"I am _not_ like you." Danny now faced her, angry at the audacity of this ghost to imply that he was like her. He wasn't some sick, demented old woman would got her kicks out of smothering people to death in meat. He wasn't a monster. She'd nearly killed Sam, and Danny wouldn't forget that.

So it was that Danny turned again and walked toward the Fenton portal. This time no beseeching calls hindred his progress, and he was quickly within the Ghost Zone, closing his eyes and stretching out his body as though the gravity of the real world had caused him to cramp up.

Opening his eyes Danny beheld the lab, malformed and dark, devoid of his parents as well as the pestering ghost. Danny looked long at the container, sitting in the exact place the real one was. It's liquidy surface shining in the darkness.

Danny soon found himself in his favorite spot, head resting in his hands, elbows propped up on his crossed legs. Glancing at his watch periodically, Danny was all too happy to tell about his day, letting out all his frustrations and concerns. It really felt good to have someone to talk to. Someone who really understood.

* * *

As morning approached, Danny left his place on the floor, closing his closet door and wandering around his room. He'd only explored this other house once before, and wanted to get to know the place. After all, it was like a second home; one all to himself.

He didn't bother trying to turn on any of the electrical devices, as it was fairly obvious they wouldn't work. Danny wondered idly if he could bring in real world things, like a laptop, and communicate with Sam and Tucker from inside the Ghost Zone.

_'Man, that would be cool.'_ Danny thought to himself with a faint smile.

He came to stand before his bedroom window, gazing out into the void just outside. He dared not open the window, content with simply trying to make out the various distant shapes. They didn't move, and most seemed rectangular in shape. Danny entertained the thought of stepping outside to see what would happen, but again, fear of the unknown kept him firmly rooted in his house.

From his blank picture frames to his CD collection that melted like liquid metal when he took them from their cases, Danny soon lost track of time, exploring every inch of his room before finally creeping out into the hallway.

After some hesitance he slowly nudged Jazz's door open, peering inside. As with his parents' room, his sister was nowhere to be seen. Still, Danny was cautious as he walked fully inside. Jazz's tidy blue room, filled with old stuffed animals and books, was an almost black shade of purple in this realm. The various creatures lining the shelves here were sinister in appearance, and Danny laughed at the mental image of bringing one back to scare Jazz with. Upon picking up the top book on one of her many stacks, it fell apart between Danny's fingers, spine unwinding and blank pages fluttering down onto the floor, which in itself seemed to be a sea of thick carpet that swayed as if in a breeze.

Jazz's computer was much in the same condition as Danny's, and upon picking up her house phone from where it lay by her bedside, Danny could only make out a distant static on the other end.

Sudden movement from the corner of Danny's eye caused him to nearly drop the phone, jumping a little as his head whipped up. He was faced with his own reflection, cast in Jazz's prized full-body length mirror, which stood beside her desk.

Danny returned the phone to its cradle and walked over to the mirror, his brief fright replaced by an intense wonder as he took in his own image.

"So this is what Tucker was talking about..." Danny mumbled to himself absently. His friend's description of his eyes all those days ago had been correct, and the dark-haired teen stared long at the green irises looking back, pupils glowing with a phantom light sparked somewhere within.

Danny again caught movement, this time seeming to come from right beside him. He quickly jumped to the side, eyes swinging from his reflection to scan the room. Suddenly the stuffed animals weren't so funny anymore, and Danny quickly grew uncomfortable in the room.

He decided then that it was time to go, and walked faster than needed out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. Brushing off the creepy vibes, Danny allowed himself to be lifted up into the air, floating down into the living room. Ease quickly replaced all feelings of discomfort, and Danny spun clumsy circles around in the large space, still unsteady in his flight and nearly crashing into the sofa at one point.

After a few minutes, Danny realised that he should be leaving now. It was most definitely morning and he'd need to be up in his room before Jazz tried to wake him up.

Feeling like a kid forced to leave an amusement park early, Danny walked sullenly back down into the lab. The atmosphere seemed to grow heavier as he neared this side of the portal, and Danny frowned at how cramped the air would be once he was back in the human realm.

Once inside the lab, the normal lab, Danny's shoulders fell back into their familiar slump. He pointedly ignored looking in the direction of the large glass container, closing the portal and making his way upstairs to his room.

Upon finishing his morning routine, new clothes donned and haired brushed out, Danny descended back down to the kitchen. His parents were not at the table as usual, and Danny figured they were still asleep. Jazz was at the table as always, however, as Danny entered he noticed that her eyes shot up from her book to look at him. As Danny went about preparing his cerial, Jazz continued to glance at him strangely, never able to keep her eyes on her book for more than a few seconds.

Finally, Danny sat his bowl down on the table with a clang. "What?"

"Nothing." Jazz replied shortly, going back to her reading. It was then that Danny noticed his sister didn't seemed quite herself. Her hair was still in tangles and she only had a little makeup on. Jazz normally never left the house, let alone her own room, without looking her absolute best.

"Are you sick or something?" Danny asked as he sat down in his seat, looking down at his breakfast and realising he wasn't actually hungry.

"No! I'm fine, Danny, geeze." Jazz snapped in return, aiming a sharp frown his way before closing her book with a snap and setting it down on the table.

Danny retaliated with a glare of his own. God forbid he show some worry for his own sister. If she wanted to be that way, then who was he to care? Rising from the table, Danny decided to head to school early a second time. He had nowhere else to be, anyway, and the temptation to head back down to the lab while his parents still slept was too great a risk.

* * *

Entering through the doors of Casper High, Danny found that once again he was alone. Moving to his locker, he quickly had it unlocked and open, and was stuffing books inside when faint voices arose just down the hall.

_'Oh not again.'_ Danny thought as he looked around for signs of other people.

The rustle of metal against metal soon accompanied the whispers, and Danny quickly closed his locker door, replacing the lock with a click. He shrugged on his backpack, walking toward the source of the new sound.

Just outside Lancer's classroom, Danny found the source of the noise. One of the locker doors moved slightly, as though someone were trapped inside. Was it possible that some poor geek got thrown into a locker and was actually left there all night? Danny quickly stepped forward, noting with relief that no lock hung on the door, and flung it open.

What greeted him inside the small metal square was barren air, and a mirror.

_'Not another one of these.'_ Danny thought wryly, before he remembered seeing this very same mirror somewhere before.

_'Oh yeah. Dash. Paulina. Right.'_

With thoughts of the pretty new girl in mind, Danny smiled absently, staring into the small mirror. A pair of grey eyes met his own, and Danny once again jumped nearly out of his shoes.

"Wait!" A distant voice called out from within the locker. "Please, help me out! I'm trapped in here!"

The whispering voices seemed to surround Danny, almost as though they were trying to speak to him, though it was impossible to discern what they were saying.

Danny leaned closer, head nearly inside the locker as he tried to get a closer look at the face within. A boy about his age, with circlular glasses stared back at him pleadingly.

"Uh...hi?" Was all Danny could think to say in a situation like this. Apparently the grey-eyed kid was in no mood for small talk.

"You! You're a ghost, I can tell! Please, I've been trying to get your attention for days now, but I've been so weak. You have to help me get out of here, I'm trapped!"

Wondering how it was that all these stupids ghosts could tell his secret so easily, Danny only nodded mutely in return, not sure what else to do.

The other teen smiled gratefully, pressing a hand up against the glass.

"Great, now, all you have to do is touch the glass. Just touch the glass while I am, and I'll be free of this place forever!"

"Well, uh..." Danny was unsure whether he should help or just walk away. After all, he didn't even know this kid.

"Please!" The ghost continued to beg. "You have no idea how long I've been here! Decades spent trapped inside this prison! Please, you have to help me!"

Danny stared for several long seconds at the face behind the mirror, deliberating. The sound of the front doors opening followed by loud voices caused both ghosts to freeze, and Danny saw two football players entering the building on their way to practice.

As their eyes landed on Danny, the shorter teen couldn't help but gulp at the matching smirks curving up their faces.

"Hey, Fenton. We were just talking about our buddy, Dash. You know, the one with the concussion. He'll be going home this afternoon, if you wanted to know."

"Oh, really?" Danny said, keeping his voice neutral as he glanced back toward the mirror, now devoid of pleading grey eyes.

"Yeah really." Suddenly the two were much closer than Danny was comfortable with, looming over him, smirks gone. "You listen here, dweeb. Dash wasn't makin' a lot of sense when we visited him, but he was sure you had something to do with his little _fall_."

"Are you serious?" Danny replied, coking an eyebrow up at the other two. "Have you seen the size of that behemoth? You really think I could beat _that_ up?"

This only seemed to irritate his aggressors more, scowls growing over their faces.

"Listen up, if Dash says you did something then you sure as hell did something, and we aim to find out what."

Danny could only mentally congratulate them on their surprising loyalty as one grabbed hold of his arm hard, only to let go with a gasp, whipping his hand away as if burned.

"What?" The second said in bewilderment.

"Dude, he's like a friggen' block of ice!"

Now the two beheld Danny with strange looks, the first guy cradling his hand like it'd been injured. The second's face quickly fell into an angry frown, and before Danny could react, he lifted his foot and delivered a savage kick to Danny's stomach, knocking him back into the open locker with a crash.

As Danny's eyes squeezed tight in pain, he heard the metal door crash shut, followed by a call of "Freak!" and shoes on tile growing distant.

Opening his eyes, Danny registered cold at the back of his head, mouth falling open as it spread over his body far too fast for him to react. Danny quickly regained control over himself and lunged forward, wanting to be out of that claustrophobic little box.

Opening the locker door, grateful the jocks hadn't thought to try and lock it, Danny crashed out onto the tile, standing up with a groan and rubbing the back of his head.

That was when things seemed to go very, very wrong. The first thing he noticed was a large banner hanging on the wall before him, announcing some sort of spring fling dance. The second was all the students walking up and down the hall. And then Danny glanced down, and caught sight of his shoes.

Only...they weren't his shoes. Danny's eyes panned up what he could see of himself, and balked at the entirely foreign clothes. Stumbling in shock, he turned back around to face the lockers, using them to brace himself as he tried to slow his panicking mind. Instead it only sped up when he caught sight of those same be-speckled eyes, looking back at him in fear. Danny moved forward, intent on asking just what had happened, only to jerk back when the person behind the glass did the same.

An awful feeling came over Danny as he tentatively reached a hand to touch the mirror, eyes leaving the other who copied his movements precisely to stare at his own hand; or what should have been his own hand, but most certainly was _not_.

Realisation crashed down on Danny, and the boy nearly fell back onto the tile. He was...not in his own body. Had he accidentally possessed someone? It didn't feel like it. And he was sure he'd remember such a thing happening. The last thing he could recall was getting shoved into the locker by those jerks. And...and...that ghost kid! The one...who seemed intent on copying him silently now. He'd wanted help, hadn't he?

Danny once again looked into the mirror, calling out to the small framed oval. "Help! Help please-"

Danny's throat tightened as the image shouted his words right back at him, perfectly in sync. It wasn't the other kid, it was his reflection.

Danny took another look around himself. This was Casper High, it had to be. But it wasn't the Casper High he knew. Danny staggered forward, approaching the person nearest to him, a small girl in a frilly skirt.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me what's going on here?" Danny's words faded as the girl only walked faster away from him, her head bowed. As Danny looked around for someone else to talk to, he noticed that they all walked with their heads down, silent.

This was most definitely not normal. Something had gone very, very wrong. Danny went back to the mirror, staring hard at this new body he found himself in. Movement from beyond the mirror caused Danny to lean closer, and he realised that he could see past his reflection and out into the real school.

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of his body, now standing in the bright hallway, staring down at himself and wearing an elated grin.

"Hey!" Danny called loudly, noting with another spike of fear that even his voice was not his own.

The other him turned, and the grin fell into an easy smile as he leaned into the locker.

"Sorry, friend, but I've waited for this moment for too long."

It was jarring to hear his own voice speaking to him so strangely, the bizarre accent making it almost laughable, if Danny weren't two second away from completely freaking out.

"You did something!" Danny yelled out angrily. His words were met with the smile growing across his own face, now controlled by the very ghost who'd been in his situation just minutes before.

"No, _you_ did. You touched the mirror the same time I did. It caused a...let's say, a trade. And now I'm free, after decades in that prison!" With this final declaration, the ghost possessing his body stood back, raising his arms in the air with a laugh. With one final smile, he looked down at Danny.

"Have fun." The locker door slammed shut, encasing the world beyond the glass in darkness.

* * *

Sam ascended the steps of Casper high, Tucker following. She'd spent the better part of the night reading up on ghost possession; or rather, overshadowing, as she learned it was called.

She was still weirded out by how Danny had behaved the other day. He had always ranted about how he'd get Dash back one day, but she knew Danny would never be capable of hurting the jock _that_ much. Not enough to land him in the hospital, anyway.

Down the hall, the two spotted their friend as he slammed shut a locker door, the sharp sound reverberating off the walls.

Wincing slightly at the painful noise, Sam called out over the following silence. "Hey, Danny!"

Danny looked their way at the words, but didn't respond beyond that. There was no recognition on his face as he turned and looked behind him, then back at them. He raised a hand, pointing up at himself, and Sam concluded that this must be his idea of a joke. He never really was good at them.

"Ha ha, Danny, now get over here." Sam said as she stood in front of her locker. Tucker already had his open and was putting everything away.

Soon the third friend joined them, standing awkwardly to the side, hands playing with his shirt and looking lost.

Tucker hefted his bag over his shoulder, shutting and locking his locker before looking Danny over.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Danny straightened slightly, a smile falling onto his face. "Of course, why wouldn't I be? Today's gonna be great!"

Sam paused in stuffing her World History text into her small backpack, looking up at Danny.

"Are you sick?" Her question was partly a joke, but Sam couldn't help but genuinely wonder what was up. Danny seemed...off somehow. The way he talked and even stood was different.

The front doors to the highschool burst open and a throng of teenagers squeezed into the hallway. The first buses seemed to have arrived.

Danny looked back at Sam, smile still in place, and waved off her concern. "I'm fine, just feeling pretty free right now, y'know?"

"Uh, no?" Tucker replied. He and Sam glanced at one another.

"Hey, Danny!" Called out a voice from the growing crowd. Paulina emerged, leaning in to give the boy a hug.

"Hi, uh..." Danny's bright expression faltered, as did Paulina's.

"Paulina." The girl in question said after seconds of silence, a frown dimming her expression.

"Oh right, right. Sorry 'bout that. Got a lot on my mind." Danny countered quickly. "So...uh, what's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing." Paulina was quick to brush off the incident. "But this stupid math assignment is killing me. Would you mind helping me out at lunch? I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure thing! Math's always been my best subject, after all." Danny stated proudly.

"You despise math." Sam supplied with a deep frown, closing her locker door.

Danny offered Sam a glance. "Oh come on, what kind of attitude is that to have? You know, if you want, I can help _you_ with your math assignment."

Tucker outright laughed at this, and Sam could only scoff in indignation. All the countless nights she spent helping Danny through his math homework flashed through her head. Either something was wrong with her friend, or he was playing a very long, very bad joke.

"Show me to my locker?" Paulina asked sweetly, to which Danny blushed bright red.

"Sure thing, doll." He said, puffing up his chest and holding his elbow out for Paulina to take hold. With that, the pair was off, blending in with the rest of the student body.

"What was with that accent?" Tucker asked, watching the pair disappear. Sam offered no reply, frowning to herself.

* * *

Sam sat alone at the usual table, staring down at her tray of untouched food in contemplation.

All through Biology, the trio's one shared class, Danny had acted entirely unlike himself. He paid rapt attention to Mr Falluca, taking diligent notes, and ignoring his friends. When Sam tried to invite him over with Tucker to her place for the weekend, he'd shushed her.

Sam scowled down at her food, hearing the sound of the school side door opening and closing. She was soon joined by Tucker, who promptly dug into his burger with enthusiasm.

"What is up with Danny today?" Sam spoke up, exasperated.

Tucker hummed his shared confusion around a mouthful of meat and mustard. As if on cue, the door re-opened and Danny and Paulina approached, Paulina in the lead with a pleasant smile.

"Hi guys!" She greeted in her normal sugary tone, either ignorant to the tense atmosphere or electing to ignore it.

"Why'd you show up so late to Biology?" Tucker asked, directing this question to Danny.

"Oh, me and Danny decided to just skip first period and hang out a bit." Paulina supplied. "We ended up losing track of time."

Danny frowned at this, looking almost guilty, which would have given Sam hope, if she wasn't too busy simmering.

"You skipped out on first period? And didn't even invite us along!?" Sam glared across the table at Danny, who just shrugged in reply.

"Hey, was I supposed to?"

If it weren't for his genuinely confused expression, Sam might have punched him. Instead she sat back in her seat, mystified and sure that something had come over her friend. This was definitely not normal.

The rest of lunch passed in utter silence, each teen feeling too uncomfortable to say a word. Once the dim sound of the bell went off, they all stood awkwardly for a few moments before Paulina turned to Danny with a smile.

"Walk me to my class?"

"Sure thing!" Was his enthusiastic reply.

"Wait!" Sam spoke up, "You and I have gym, Danny. You know how anal Mrs Tetslaf is about tardiness; she'll make you run laps."

"Tetslaf?" Danny's eyes widened at the name. "She's still here? Gee..."

Sam stared at him incredulously, as did the others, before the raven-haired boy snapped back to himself.

"Uh, I mean, who cares about what that square has to say. Come on, Paulina." He held his head high, smile back in place, and led the latina girl quickly into the school.

* * *

Danny didn't show up for gym, or meet Sam and Tucker at their lockers when the final bell sounded, ending school for the day. Sam and Tucker weren't sure whether to be beyond miffed, or really worried.

"That's it, he's got to be around here somewhere." Sam declared as the minutes ticked by and the hallways emptied. "And when I find him, I'm kicking his face in."

Tucker followed, angry with Danny as well but knowing he'd have to be there to pull Sam off their friend if she fell to blows. Once Sam was furious, friend and foe alike knew to steer clear of her. And Danny had gone and pissed her off big time.

The gothic girl stalked up and down the halls, stray students giving her a wide berth, feeling sympathy for whoever it was that'd gotten on Manson's bad side. After looking about in the library and cafeteria, Sam pushed open the door leading to the picnic area, eyes scanning for the runaway Fenton. Danny was acting incredibly off today, and come hell or high water, Sam was getting answers.

After school, football practice was being held that afternoon, and a few kids had stayed behind to watch the team play against one another. As Sam and Tucker rounded the corner of the school building, heading toward the front, a lone voice rose up above the rest, cheering Paulina's name. There was no mistaking where Danny was now, and Sam turned and marched off in the direction of the football field, Tucker jogging to keep up.

Sitting on the bleachers, halfway to the top, was Danny. He clapped and cheered as the cheerleaders, led by Paulina, went through their routines.

"Danny!" Sam shouted, ascending the steps quickly.

When Danny didn't so much as look her way, Sam pulled off one of her large boots and threw it at him.

_'Yep,'_ Tucker thought _'Danny's in for it.'_

The heavy combat boot made contact with Danny's cheek, leaving dirt smeared across his face as he fell backward, his middle stuffed down in between the seats. As he struggled to pull himself free, Sam and Tucker reached his side, Sam glaring down at him and offering no help.

"What's your deal?" Danny glared up at her.

"My deal? My deal is you skipping out on us the whole day without so much as an explanation."

"Look," Danny said, now sitting upright once more. "I'm just here to watch Paulina practice; it ain't my fault you two are such losers."

"Excuse me!?" Sam's eyes lit up.

"What!" Tucker yelled in unison, now considering joining Sam when she pummeled Danny.

Danny didn't seem to see the anger he was causing his friends, holding his hands up with a sigh.

"Look, I know it's hard to be the outcast. Believe me, I understand. But this is my time in the limelight, dig, and you two are just dragging me down. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut you loose."

Both teens stood in silence for a full minutes, before Sam reached down and grabbed up her boot, fitting it back on as she spoke.

"Screw you, Danny. Sorry for cutting in on your precious time with Paulina. We're out of here."

She and Tucker both stormed back down the bleachers, Tucker shooting a glance back up at Danny as they reached the bottom. He'd gone right back to watching Paulina, grin in place as he clapped enthusiastically. Tucker's frown fell further, and he turned to catch up with Sam.

* * *

Danny had stopped racing up and down the halls after he realised they all led to dead ends; even the stairway stopped after the first two floors. The doors and windows were his next option, but nothing lay outside them but an inky blackness. Danny was quick to rethink leaping out the front doors, staring into the abyss with a feeling of trepidation.

Now sitting upon the floor, staring up at the locker he'd entered this realm from, Danny continued to be ignored by the passing people.

He'd then went on to explore the classrooms, most of which were empty, desks sitting in perfect rows, old chalkboards untouched. Only two classrooms were different. A teacher was found in each, one writing on the chalkboard to an absent class; the other sitting behind their desk, staring ahead.

None of the teenagers roaming the halls ever entered a classroom. Rather, they just seemed to walk until they reached a dead end before turning and retracing their steps. Heads always lowered, eyes cast down and mouths silent.

The quiet was starting to take its toll on Danny. He knew he was only hours away from screaming his throat raw, if he couldn't get out before then. He had to get. He had to. He just needed to find the way.

The mirror seemed to glint off the lights on the ceiling, mocking him. He glared up at it, feeling his legs grow numb. With a groan of frustration, he stood abruptly and crossed the distance between him and the object of his torment. His shoulder collided with that of another, but neither he nor the student reacted, continuing on their paths.

Danny reached up and plucked the mirror from its perch, glaring down into it, trying to see past the grey irises and into the black of his own world.

The distant sound of raised voices could be heard from within the mirror, and Danny's heart leapt up into his throat when he recognised Sam's angry tone.

Abruptly his hands practically hummed with power, giving off a green glow. Danny was too lost in his own panic and joy filled thoughts to pay much heed to this occurrence. The lights above him flickered strangely as the glow enveloped the entire mirror, lighting up the confines of the locker on the other side.

Suddenly the tiny door burst open, and Danny jumped, nearly dropping the glass oval. Had he done that? Danny didn't have time to wonder, as he was greeted with the sight of his friends' faces, peering into the locker cautiously.

"Guys!" Danny shouted, relieved beyond compare to see them both.

The two jumped back, letting loose shrieks of fright as they stared back into the mirror, eyes wide. Danny could've kicked himself, realising too late that he didn't look or sound like himself.

"Listen, it's me, Danny! I'm trapped in here! You gotta help get me out; that other guy, he's in my body. You have to find him!"

He knew he couldn't blame his friends for their reaction, but when they both turned and ran out of his view, the sound of their steps quickly growing faint, Danny yelled desperately after them.

"Wait! You don't understand, it's me! Wait!" His voice rose in pitch as panic finally seeped into his very core. He stared down at the glass, hands trembling.

With a cry, he raised it over his head, intent on smashing the cursed object to bits.

That was when the double doors chose to burst open. Danny froze, looking down the hall toward the black void, which now seemed to churn and leak into the building.

If Danny's eyes hadn't been fixed on the growing shadow, he'd have noticed how all others in the hall looked on as well, eyes raised and expressions of grief and horror upon them.

A thunderous sound rocked the room and all in it, sending Danny crashing to the ground. He dropped the mirror, hands raising to clasp around his ears as he watched the shadow advance. The air exploded in sound once again, and Danny grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for it to be over.

As the third sound echoed into silence, Danny could hear desperate screams coming from every direction. Raising his head and squinting through the darkness, Danny was met with the sight of a dead girl lying inches from him, limbs splayed out and blood pooling from under her. Danny moved away quickly, pressing himself against the lockers as the overwhelming sound belted out two more times in rapid succession. His ears rang painfully as the noise rattled around in his head. More screams followed.

* * *

Tucker and Sam stood panting at the front steps of Casper High, both unnerved by what had just taken place.

"Am I going crazy or did you see that too?" Tucker said, catching his breath.

"If you mean the creepy face in that mirror, then yes."

Both teens lapsed into silence as they replayed the last minute's event in their heads.

"He said he was Danny." Tucker spoke up quietly.

"But...but he couldn't be." Sam replied. "I mean, we just saw Danny."

"Yeah, acting _real_ unusual." Tucker looked back toward the double doors.

* * *

Finally the sound seemed to be gone for good, its last deafening blast reverberating off the walls before finally fading.

Danny stood on weak legs, mouth agape as he looked around at the various bodies lining the hall, red painting the floor and walls. All was silent once more, and Danny crept to the end of the main hallway, similar sights greeting him down each hall. A quick look inside the occupied classrooms showed him that the teachers were in a similar state as their students.

Feeling like he'd just stepped into a horror film, Danny stood stiffly in the centre of all the death and gore. He was entirely unprepared for the final resounding thunderclap, this time from within his own head. His mind blew to pieces as sound and pain became all he knew, and then everything went dark.

* * *

Sam and Tucker peeked into the still-open locker, prepared to meet the same grey eyes from before. Instead, their own reflections stared back at them. They looked at one another.

"Touch it." Sam said, nudging Tucker with her elbow.

"No way!" Tucker shouted back. "I might get cursed or something."

Sam huffed. "If whoever's in there is claiming to be Danny, then we have to find out for sure."

She leaned into the locker until her face was near the oval glass.

"Hello!" She yelled. "Anybody in there?"

"Ms Manson, Mr Foley, what are you two still doing here?" Mr Lancer walked toward them with a frown.

"Uh...just hangin' out." Tucker answered weakly.

"Well, I think it's high time you took your 'hanging out'" He made air quotations as he spoke, "Off school ground, understood?"

Both teens could only nod mutely. When they continued to stand there frozen, Mr Lancer raised an impatient eyebrow. Reluctantly, they closed the locker door and made their way back out the front entrance.

"Come on." Sam said, waving at Tucker to follow her as she ran around the brick building, toward the football field. Halfway there, they realised that it was now empty; no team, cheerleaders or Danny to be found.

Sam sighed in disappointment. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait 'til tomorrow."

Tucker pulled out his PDA, typing quickly.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked.

"Texting Danny's cell."

The two began walking back toward the street, eyes fixed on Tucker's screen the entire time. As the minutes passed with no reply forthcoming, Tucker replaced the device back into his pocket with a frown.

"Hey, wanna come over to my place and watch that new horror movie?" He asked, trying to brighten the situation.

"The one with the zombies or the one about that vampire guy?" Sam asked.

"The zombies."

"Sure." Sam smiled, and both friends turned the corner onto Tucker's street.

* * *

When Danny finally came back to awareness, he found himself lying in the middle of a bright hallway. The white walls and tile floors unmarred by streaks of blood, and students once again drifting around corners silently.

Danny stood up, a hand reaching tentatively to feel his head. The expected wound could not be found, and indeed even the pain was gone completely. Looking around him, Danny felt his patience crack.

"Is no one going to tell me what's happening!?" He cried out.

Shockingly, Danny noticed how everyone flinched at his abrupt shout, before continuing on their various paths.

"Aha! So you _can_ hear me!" He smiled triumphantly, walking up to the nearest teenager and gripping them by the shoulders. "Please, tell me what's happening!"

The person refused to meet his gaze, eyebrows knitting together as they tried to step around him. Danny tightened his grip, nails digging into skin.

"Tell me what's going on." He ground on.

"You're not him, are you?" The student finally spoke, and Danny had to strain to catch the words.

"I'm not him? Who's him?" Danny leaned his face closer to theirs to hear as they opened their mouth once more, eyes wide as they stared down at the floor.

"Sydney Poindexter."

"Sydney Poindexter?" Danny repeated, at normal volume.

A collective gasp had him raising his head, looking around. Everyone had stopped still in their tracks, heads turned and looking directly at him. Danny almost wished he could go back to being ignored.

"Who's Syndey Poindexter?"

* * *

Sam and Tucker entered the highschool that morning, passing their lockers, eyes scanning for Danny.

"Look." Sam said, pointing to the end of the hall, where their friend could be seen talking with a small cluster of people.

"Danny," Sam called once they drew near enough. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

Danny looked at the two of them, uncertain.

"Please." Sam ground out between her teeth.

"Well, alright" Danny gave in with an indulgent smile. "I'll be right back, guys." He waved at the others before following Sam and Tucker back to their lockers.

Sam looked at Danny, mouth opening to begin her tirade, but she paused as her eyes moved up and down Danny's form.

"Are you wearing yesterday's clothes?" She asked.

Danny looked down at himself, hands moving to the hem of his shirt. He pulled at the fabric slightly, straightening out the wrinkles that had gathered.

"I asked him the same thing." Came a voice from behind Danny. He turned to see Paulina, who seemed to have followed them. Now Danny appeared nervous, turning back toward Sam.

"Uh, yeah. It's a long story."

"Well we've got plenty of time to hear it." Sam replied with finality.

"Look, I don't have to explain myself to you. You're not my mom, got it?"

"No Danny, I'm not." Sam said, voice rising. "I've only been your best friend for the past three years! But I guess that's nothing important."

Danny looked at her for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, man, things change."

Sam's face fell, and she watched as Danny turned and headed back toward the waiting group. Paulina gave Sam and Tucker a glance before following him.

"That's not Danny." Tucker said, laying a hand on Sam's shoulder as hurt crept over her face. "It can't be."

"FENTON!" A voice rose out above all others, and everyone froze mid-conversation, turning toward the front entrance.

The doors stood wide open, parted by a bandaged, furious Dash Baxter. He stumbled into the hallway, eyes searching about for his target.

When he finally spotted Danny, Dash's scowl darkened, and he dove forward down the hall, steps faltering every now and then.

"Dude." Dominic stepped in front of him, hands raised. "You should be home resting, man. What're you doing here?"

Dash pushed past him. As he walked by Sam and Tucker, they got a good look at the glassy sheen over his eyes. The guy was obviously still out of it, the concussion keeping him from thinking straight. The only clear thing in his mind at that moment was revenge.

To everyone's surprise, Danny stepped out into the middle of the hall, meeting Dash straight on. This gave the swaying teenager pause, and he stood still, staring at Fenton for a moment.

"You're gonna be sorry for what you did, Fenton." He ground out, though most of his bravado had drained out of him.

Danny held his hands behind his back, standing straight and looking Dash in the face with a contrite expression.

"You're that kid from before, huh. Look, I saw what that jerk did to you the day before, and I want to apologise on his behalf. That's all behind us now."

"Huh?" Was all that came out of Dash's mouth, face screwing up in confusion.

"Don't worry, no one's going to bully you anymore, not while I'm around!" Danny stated proudly, oblivious to the dumbfounded expressions of everyone surrounding him. A few snickers and whispers broke Dash out of his trance, and he snarled down at Danny.

"So this is some kind of joke, right? We'll see who's laughing when they scrape you up off the floor!"

With those venomous words, Dash plunged a fist forward, landing a crunching blow across Danny's cheek.

The crowd collectively winced as Danny went crashing to the hard tiles.

"Fight! Fight!" Came the repeated chant as a circle of students tightened around the dueling pair. Dash waited patiently for Danny to shake his head, rising to his feet only to be met with another punch. He collapsed back down, blood seeping from his newly-cut lip.

Dash reached down and grabbed a fistful of Danny's shirt, hauling him and and pulling his fist back a third time. Danny flinched in preparation.

"Stop!" Tucker and Sam called, struggling through the crowd.

Dash paid them no heed, but luck seemed against him that day, as another voice cause everyone to stop their rhythmic shouting. The students hastily parted, allowing Mr Lancer to walk through.

He looked from Danny to Dash, face a mask of anger.

"What is going on here? Mr Baxter, you're not supposed to be back in school until next week. Mind explaining your presence?" The authority in his tone made Dash reluctantly lower both his hands and Danny.

"I'm fine." Dash objected. "That wimp's gonna get what's coming to him!"

Mr Lancer stepped forward, sighing. "Dash, I'm willing to let a lot slide when it comes to you. But that leniency has an end, and I believe you've reached it. Now I want you in my office pronto; we're giving your parents a call. I'm sure they're wondering where you are."

"But Mr Lancer, he-" Dash pointed accusingly at Danny.

"I don't want to hear it." The teacher replied, turning to lead the way to his office.

"Lancer..." Came Danny's voice, slow and quiet, but enough to cause the older man to stop and look back at him.

"Yes, Daniel? I think you should head to the nurse's office right away."

Lancer's voice faded as he spoke, taking in the strange expression on the teen's face as he stared up at him, blood still dripping from his chin to meet the tile.

"Wait, so you're Ron Lancer? _The_ Ron Lancer?" Danny asked, his eyebrows knitting together, an angry look coming over him.

"Well, yes, that is my name, Mr Fenton." Lancer appeared a bit flustered, giving Danny a warning frown.

Danny suddenly let out an entirely unfriendly laugh, flinging his head back and gripping the front of his shirt.

"Mr Fenton, what-"

"Lancer the De-Pantser," Danny chanted in a sing-song voice, filled to the brim with mockery. "Still here after all this time. I always knew you'd never go places."

Lancer now fully faced Danny, staring at him with a shocked expression. Dash looked between the both of them in confusion, as did the rest of the student body. Sam and Tucker watched on as a horrible feeling gathered within them.

"How...why did you call me that, Mr Fenton?" Lancer's voice was faint, quivering slightly as his face paled several shades.

"That's your name, isn't it? You had names for everyone back then. I had several, lucky me. Don't you remember, Ron? Four-eyes, Swirly-Sydney, Punchbag-Poindexter, loser, _nerd_ , _freak_!"

Danny was now shouting, face a mask of utter contempt. Everyone backed away from him, expect Lancer, who stood weighted to his spot.

"I don't understand." Mr Lancer whispered, fear creeping into his eyes.

"You will." Danny stated, rising up off the ground, a strange pulse beating out from his body. The air filled with static, and lightbulbs flickered and popped overhead, casting the hallways in near-darkness.

That was when people began to scream and run.

In the ensuing chaos, students stampeded in all directions, most making for the front entrance. Sam was quickly knocked to the ground, crying out in pain as people trampled over her. Tucker shouted, trying to keep others from stepping on her and simultaneously pulling her to her feet.

A loud tearing sound issued out as Tucker and Sam watched Danny rip a locker door off its hinges and throw it with startling speed at Lancer. The shocked man had no time to react, and landed with a thud against the wall, falling to the floor.

The image sparked in Tucker's mind, and holding Sam up, he led her away from the quickly-mounting fight scene.

"Wait, where are we going?" Sam asked, holding her stomach and bleeding from a cut across her cheek. Some asshole had worn heels that day.

"We're going to get Danny back." Tucker replied.

They reached locker number 724, and Tucker flung the door open, grabbing out the mirror and peering into it, joined by Sam. They kept themselves pressed against the lockers to avoid getting swept under the thinning crowd once more. Most people were by now outside the school or taking shelter in various classrooms.

"Danny!" Tucker called into the oval mirror. "Danny, can you hear me?"

* * *

Danny stared at the gathered people, now silent after telling the very muddled, very tragic story of how they came to be in this place. It had taken a while to convince them to talk about, as though they'd all gone on ignoring the past and eachother for all the decades they'd been trapped. Many of them looked at one another with removed expressions, as one might greet an old classmate from many years past.

As Danny sat in thought, a familiar voice yelled out through the silence. With a jolt, Danny scrambled to his feet.

"Tucker!" He shouted, leaving the teenagers and teachers all behind as he came upon the main hall, skidding to a stop. On the floor where Danny had dropped it, forgotten, rest the mirror. Tucker and Sam could be seen on the other side.

"Tucker, Sam. It's me, Danny!" He shouted frantically.

"We know, we know." Tucker replied, "Listen, this dude who looks like you is causing some serious mayhem. How do we stop him?"

"I don't know!" Danny said, exasperated. "I've been trying to get out of here since me and that guy switched bodies."

"Switched bodies?" Sam spoke up. "How?"

"I don't know, we were touching the mirror at the same time, I think."

"Then that's the plan." Tucker said with a determined face. "Hang in there, Danny."

With that, he tucked the mirror securely under his arm and looked back down the hall.

"Aw shit." He let out the explicative, and for good reason.

"What?" Danny's muffled voice could be heard.

"That's what." Tucker replied, holding up the mirror. Danny saw through the oval opening a wrecked, but empty hallway.

"Let me guess...he was just there, but now he's not." Danny said flatly.

"Yyyep." Sam replied.

"Come on." Tucker said, holding the mirror securely and racing down the hallway, Sam in tow.

* * *

Lancer raced down another hallway, followed closely by the hurricane that was his student.

Spotting an open door, Lancer rushed through it, closing and locking it behind him. He looked around wildly, realising he'd come into the library. Hearing the approaching storm, he ducked down under a table.

The sound of shattering glass and splintered wood reached his ears seconds later, and he laid his arms protectively over his head.

Static flickered along his arms, causing the hairs to rise. Danny's voice spoke from nearby, soft and reminiscent.

"I remember this. It was one of my favorite places in the school. Lots of books. Lots of places to hide. You remember the hiding game, don't you, Lancer? Let's play that."

A groaning creak, and then thunderous crash as a tall bookshelf landed somewhere on the other side of the large room, followed soon by another as Danny floated down the rows, calling in a sing-song voice dripping with ill intent.

"Laaancer. Come out, come out, wherever you are. Did you enjoy that trip to the dentist? I bet you did. Wish I could've seen the smug look on your face when you were told the news."

The sentence ended in a snarl, and another bookshelf crashed down, books fluttering.

"You were right, you know." Danny laughed harshly as he spoke. "I never could do anything right, could I? Always blundering, to the very end."

Another crash, this time accompanied by a scream ripping from Danny's throat.

"You weren't there! You weren't there, the one time I needed you to be! And why? Because you HAD A DENTIST APPOINTMENT!"

A green light illuminated the room, and the remaining two bookshelves splintered, shelves and books flying. Pages and splinters smoked as they lay scatter about, and Lancer held his breath. Danny was very close now, he could feel the static settling over him like cobwebs.

"You missed the biggest party of the school year, and you were the guest of honor. Really, Ron, that's rude, even for you."

The voice was over his table now, and Lancer pressed a hand over his mouth to keep as quiet as possible.

"But it's alright; nothing we can't remedy, right?"

Open air wooshed over Lancer's head as the table rocketed into the air, crashing into the ceiling and raining parts down over the man, who ducked out of the way. He scrambled for the door, only to have it blocked by Danny. Only it wasn't Danny, Lancer began to realise. It couldn't be Danny Fenton; there was no way that boy knew any of the things this...this creature went on about.

The not-Danny grinned down at him, and twin green lights charged in his hands. Lancer held his hands out in an attempt at a shield and closed his eyes.

"SYDNEY!"

Not-Danny stopped, eyes going wide as the lights faded from his palms. He whipped around, facing down Sam and Tucker. The latter held aloft a mirror.

When Not-Danny looked closer at it, he gasped sharply, drawing back. Lancer took this opportunity to stand up and back away from the hovering creature.

"Sydney Poindexter!" Came a voice out of the mirror. A voice that Lancer recognised distantly.

"Sydney Poindexter..." He said lowly, and Not-Danny shot a seething look behind at him before turning back to the two teenagers.

"Stay outta this! I'm putting and end to all the misery I've had to endure all these years! Don't you see? It's HIS fault, all his! I've been trapped there all this time because of him!"

"No, you haven't." The voice rang out. "You've been stuck here with all these other kids because of yourself, Sydney! You created this prison, not Lancer."

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Not-Danny screamed out, gripping his hair tightly between his fingers. "You have no idea what they put me through, what HE put me through!"

"I think _I_ have a pretty good idea." Lancer spoke up, moving to stand between the floating spectre and children. He raised his hands up in supplication as Not-Danny snarled down at him, hands balling into fists.

"I remember you." Lancer said, meeting the ghost's eyes with a sorrowful expression. "You're Syndey Poindexter, and I made your life hell from the first day we met. Not a single school day went by without me shoving you into a locker, or breaking your glasses, or shoving your head into a toilet. I was a monster to you."

Not-Danny held himself tensely, now looking down on the older man with a blank expression.

"It was all over the news, what happened." Lancer continued, voice thickening. "I was in shock. At first...at first it was because a few of my friends...well, over the years I thought a lot about you, and about what you did. How I drove you to it. And I knew it was all my fault."

Lancer reached a hand up and swiped it across his face, causing Tucker, Sam and Danny to be suddenly grateful they couldn't see his face. They felt like intruders in this moment, but were too afraid to leave their teacher on his own.

"I can't change the past. And I can't ever make up for it. I am so sorry, Sydney..."

Lancer breathed in deeply, breathes halting and ragged as he tried to keep composure. Sydney seemed to be going through the same dilemma, face alternating between anger, sadness and fear.

"I can't ever forgive you for what you did." He whispered out through Danny's vocal cords.

"I don't expect you to." Lancer replied. "But please, just don't hurt any of these children. They haven't done anything wrong."

Sydney grit his teeth, agonized noises escaping his throat as he scraped a hand across his face in frustration.

"Why couldn't you have made this easy!? Why couldn't you beg? Or insult me? Anything! Why do you always have to win!" He screamed hoarsely, voice breaking.

"No one won that day, Sydney." Lancer answered. "There is no winner."

Sydney let out a strange sort of sobbing noise, face falling into his hands. A white light began to build under his skin, and all four people looked on in muted awe as it brightened. Shielding their eyes, they watched as Sydney suddenly went limp within Danny's body, and in a moment the light was gone, plunging the room in blinding darkness. The sound of a body crashing against the ground caused everyone to rush forward.

Fumbling about, Lancer found Danny's body first, holding it up and feeling for a pulse. When he didn't find one, he looked up at the two teenagers in confusion and distress.

And then the mirror began glowing in Tucker's hands. Small white lights fled from within it, twirling and flying upward, dissolving into the air. One such beam spun wild circles before crashing down into Danny's body, which promptly began spasming, muscles jerking as new life flooded into them.

"Easy, Danny, easy. It's alright." Lancer spoke in a soothing tone as Danny's flailing slowed and he opened his eyes blearily.

"What just happened." He said, looking up at the shadowed but familiar faces of his friends and teacher.

"We got you back, that's what." Tucker said with a smile.

"Come on, we should get out of here. Can you walk?" Lancer asked Danny as he carefully pulled him up.

Danny nodded, reaching down to quickly to swipe up the mirror. He stared into it, trying to see past his own eyes, with no avail. Nothing lay beyond the mirror now.

Lancer looked down at it, the small bit of light still in the room reflecting off its surface.

"I remember this, too." He said softly, a hand reaching out to touch the frame.

"D-do you want it?" Danny stammered out, throat still raw.

Lancer smiled briefly at him before replying. "No. No thank you. Some things...are best left in the past."

Lancer turned and began leading the way back out of the library and down the various hallways, stepping over glass, books and other such things. As they neared the front doors, the sound of sirens met them, and police officers burst in, guns drawn and looking ready for anything.

Once they saw that it was only three kids and a balding man, they lowered their weapons.

"Where's the perp?" One man called as they moved closer. "We were told there was a student attacking people here."

"Oh, uh, he's gone." Lancer answered. When the cops' eyes all widened, Lancer waved his hands frantically. "No no, I mean...well, it's a really long story. But everyone's safe, no one's hurt."

"Well, thank god for that." Said one of the senior officers, visibly relaxing a bit. "When we got the call, I thought for sure we'd have another case like the '73 shooting. Man, I'll never forget that day. Was my first week on duty."

"Yeah." Lancer replied.

Suddenly the doors burst open for the hundredth time that day, and in stepped Maddie and Jack Fenton, armed to the teeth and looking dangerous.

"Oh no." Danny muttered to himself as he tried to shrink behind his two friends.

It did no good; Maddie instantly zeroed in on him, springing forward. The officers all ducked to the side, expressing their displeasure but unable to do much against a determined mother and large, galloping man.

"Danny, my baby!" Maddie yanked Danny out from behind Sam and Tucker, squishing him to her as she kissed his head. "We heard about the ghost attack, and came as soon as we could!"

"Ghost?" A female officer said with an incredulous look. "We though that was a joke or something. All we know is there's a dangerous student loose somewhere, and we need the full story, now."

"It _was_ a ghost." Lancer spoke up. "The ghost of...of an old student, who used to go here."

The same officer looked doubtful. "Was his name Danny Fenton? That's the name the caller gave us."

All five, including the Fenton parents, stiffened at this. Maddie glared at the cops, if possible squeezing Danny even harder.

"How dare you accuse my boy of violence! Danny would never-"

"It _was_ Danny, actually." Everyone looked in surprise at Sam, who stepped forward. "Or rather, Danny's body. You see, Danny was overshadowed by a ghost, and-"

"What!?" Maddie and Jack shouted in unison, causing everyone to flinch.

"A ghost was in control of my baby!?" Maddie seemed in full-blown mother lioness mode, pulling Danny away and examining him for signs of injury. She dabbed lightly at his cut lip, which earned her a silent glare from her child.

"Where is the spook responsible?" Jack demanded, looking around as though he fully expected to see a green blob floating nearby. "I'll take it apart molecule by molecule. Nobody messes with a Fenton!"

"You don't actually expect us to believe that a ghost possessed that kid and went on a rampage." An officer spoke up.

Lancer sighed; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Danny sat, exhausted, on the Fenton family couch, surrounded by his parents and sister. He shifted a little, trying to move his arms from where they lay pressed against his chest. Upon feeling how cold he was, his mother had immediately wrapped every blanket she could grab around him, mumbling on about horrible ghosts their after-effects the entire time.

The late night sky could be seen outside the living room windows, and Danny longed for the comfort of his bed. He'd just finished retelling his whole 'controlled by a ghost' story. One he'd had to make up on the spot in front of the police, and then try to remember again when his family wanted to hear it.

All in all most of the officers were skeptical, with a few believers. It looked like a bumpy road ahead; a full investigation was to be held, and Danny was just grateful tomorrow was Saturday.

"Well, I'm just so glad you're okay, sweetie." Maddie said, leaning closer to her son protectively, as if a ghost would come swooping down any second and jump into his skin.

Everyone soon settled down, lapsing into comfortable silence. Jack turned on the television, and Maddie sifted through that morning's mail.

She let out a gasp suddenly. "Jack, look at this." she said, holding out an envelope for her husband.

Taking it, Jack read the address before grinning.

"Hey, a letter from my old college pal, Vladdie! It's been years!"

"I wonder what he could want." Maddie said, looking curiously at the paper square.

"Well, let's find out!" Jack replied, tearing open the envelope and scanning the letter contained within.

"Woohoo!" He jumped up, startling Danny, who'd been nearly asleep.

"Better pack your things tonight, kids, we're going to Wisconsin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Had no idea what Lancer's first name was, if it's ever mentioned, so I just gave him is voice actor's first name. Leave a review with your questions and comments!


	9. Reclusion

The early morning sun cast a pale orange hue across the sky. One Danny Fenton was not outside to witness this sight, however; he was busy sulking down in his parents' lab.

He could still hear his father's enthusiastic blathering, even from down there. Jack and Maddie were busy loading the family's bags into their RV in preparation for the weekend stay at the Masters mansion. And boy was Jack over the moon with excitement, letting his family and everyone else within hearing range know it.

Danny pushed the noise from his mind, staring ahead at the closed portal doors, not knowing how he was supposed to make it two whole nights and possibly more without visiting his old body. If he listened close enough, he swore he could hear it calling out to him, its distress matching his own.

"Danny!" His mother called, snapping him back to the present. "Come on, it's time to go!"

Sighing lowly, the boy stood from his perch on the bottom steps and quickly joined his family. Jack nursed a tall cup of coffee as he started up the vehicle, Maddie settling into the passenger seat. Jasmine looked just as sullen as Danny felt, arms crossed as she leaned heavily against the left rear window.

"Aw, come on kids, lighten up." Jack said, aiming a smile back at them through the rearview mirror. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Fun for _you_ , maybe." Jazz retorted, "I don't know why you had to drag us along. This is _your_ reunion, not ours."

"It'll give you an opportunity to see some of your old man's college chums." Jack replied, not put off in the slightest by his daughter's dour mood. "And you'll finally get to meet Vlad! Ah, it's been so many years..."

Jack seemed to float off into his own memories, leaving the rest of the vehicle's occupants in silence. Maddie and Jazz were both soon dozing lightly, with Jack staring ahead at the road with a reminiscent gleam in his eye. Danny watched the streets pass by, the last of the stars fading and giving way to daylight. The black-haired teen rubbed at his eyes, still feeling drained despite his night's rest, cut lip twinging annoyingly. Not to mention the various tiny cuts scraping along his fingertips. That was apparently what happened when one tore a locker door off its hinges.

That was one thing to be grateful about, Danny supposed; he wouldn't be around for the rest of the official investigation being performed back in town. The police were still convinced there was a homicidal highschool student running loose, and were planning on a full sweep of all Casper High residents.

"Hey, did I ever tell you kids about the time-" Jack started.

"Yes, Dad, you did." Danny interrupted, far from in the mood to hear another of his father's 'Vladdie and me' tales; they had grown stale ten years ago.

To the boy's relief, Jack lapsed back into silence, leaving Danny to his own thoughts once more.

He regretted not being able to spend the weekend with Tucker and Sam at her place, as had been the plan. They had talked over the phone last night, and apparently Sam had learned a few things about why Danny wasn't healing quickly like he had before, and was currently researching the strange green energy Poindexter had used while in control of his body. That still gave Danny the creeps. He didn't even know he _could_ be overshadowed, not like...

Danny knocked the side of his head lightly against the window, eyes focusing back on the scenery, which was quickly becoming nothing but trees on either side. He just wanted to be back home, getting some more rest; thinking on the last few days' events; curling up comfortably in the Ghost Zone, where all his worries just seemed to lift off his shoulders.

* * *

They arrived at their destination several hours later, Jack all but bouncing in his seat as he pulled up the stone driveway.

Danny couldn't help but be in awe at the sheer magnitude of the mansion this Vlad Masters lived in. No, not mansion; it was practically a castle!

"Where is everyone?" Jazz asked, looking at the barren lawn.

"They're not here yet." Jack stated happily, bringing the RV to a stop. "Vlad wanted us to come a day early. I knew that old lug couldn't stay mad at me forever!"

The family piled out of the vehicle with grunts and sighs, stretching in the bright afternoon sun. As they approached the large ornate doors, they opened in one smooth motion, causing everyone to stop halfway up the front steps.

What they could see of the inside was cast in deep shadows, and it was out of these depths that a lone man emerged into the sunlight. He was dressed in a smart-looking black suit, long dark hair pulled back, and a smile settled neatly upon his face. He observed the four Fentons in silence, blue eyes settling on each of them individually.

Danny felt a strange sort of... _something_ , stir under his skin. He had no time to contemplate this new sensation, as his father practically pushed him aside to ascend the last few steps, arms thrown as wide as his grin.

"Vladdie my man!" He belted out, pulling the slighter figure into a crushing hug.

"Jack," The now obscured man choked out. "It's been too long."

"Why look at you. You haven't aged a single day since the last time I saw you." Jack laughed.

"Good genes and a bit of luck, my friend." Vlad replied, still somehow managing his air of aplomb even when enfolded in the much larger man's embrace.

Jack finally released his old friend, who took the opportunity to step back a pace, smoothing out his rumpled attire.

"Kids, this is Vlad Masters, my best friend in the world!" Jack announced, turning back to Jazz and Danny before facing Vlad once more.

"And Vlad, these are my kids-"

"Ah yes, the lovely Jasmine; you look exactly like your mother. And young Daniel, it's a pleasure to finally meet you both." He inclined his head regally at the two of them.

"And Maddie!" He continued, and his smile somehow seemed to become genuine. "Why, you're looking as radiant as always. Please, why don't you all come inside."

He ushered the four into the main hall. Danny looked around at the hanging tapestries, huge framed portraits, and glass display cases.

"Uh, no offense, Mr Masters, but green and gold do _not_ go together." Jazz commented with a distasteful expression.

"Ah, that they do not, Jasmine." Vlad took the vague insult in stride, "But they do represent something that I hold in great importance."

"Still a Packers fanatic, I see," Jack gave a knowing grin from where he stood gazing at an autographed football. "Some things just never change, do they, Vladdie?"

"Indeed." The man replied. "Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you all to your very own rooms."

"No need," Jack said, holding up a hand. "We've brought along the Fenton family RV; it's got our sleeping bags and plenty enough space!"

"Let'sstayhere." Jazz coughed the poorly hidden statement.

"Smooth." Maddie commented, giving her daughter a playful nudge.

"You know, Jack, the Dairy King is said to haunt these very halls." Vlad put in, giving everyone else a conspiratory wink.

"I'll go get the bags!" Jack exclaimed, already out the doors.

"Thanks for that." Jazz said in relief. "I don't think I could've taken a whole night crammed in that thing."

"Think nothing of it, dear girl." Vlad waved off.

"Does the ghost of the Dairy King himself actually haunt this place?" Maddie had to ask, looking almost as excited as Jack.

"Oh, perhaps." Vlad sighed nonchalantly. "Most people think that it's just a myth; however some have sworn up and down that they've seen him, floating about late at night."

"Have _you_ seen him?" Danny asked, curious. If there was actually a ghost here, then he'd need to be on his toes.

Vlad turned his smile toward the teen, and something in it darkened. But before he could utter a reply, Jack came bounding back inside, the family's packed bags loading down his arms and shoulders. He let them all fall with a dull crash, eyes already sweeping along the ceiling in anticipation.

Vlad was soon leading the way up a grand staircase, showing everyone to their rooms, where they could leave their belongings. Danny was happy to have his own bedroom, but also wondering how he'd find it again. The entire place was one huge labyrinth of hallways after another.

Vlad led them through many a lavish room, and Danny had the nagging suspicion that he was doing it on purpose. They walked through lounges, antique collections, a room with a whole lot of paintings, and even a small cinema before finally entering the dining hall.

Here Vlad insisted graciously that they join him for dinner. Before Jack could even open his mouth to tell of the family's pre-packed meal Maddie had prepared, his jaw was dropping at the extravagant display of food, still warm, laid out on silver platters across the long wooden table.

Silent, rigid servants led each person to their seat. Danny found himself sitting beside his mother, who was placed to the left of Vlad. His sister and father were in a similar position, with Vlad himself seated at the head, legs crossed and arms folded in his lap as he looked over them all, relaxed smile never leaving his face the entire meal. He himself didn't so much as touch the food on his own plate, but the Fentons took no notice, too overcome by all the dishes set out before them.

Wine was served after everyone had eaten their fill, and against Maddie's concerned hums and pointed looks, both Jack and Vlad convinced her to allow the kids one glass each. It was certainly not enough to do any harm, and Danny found that it didn't taste nearly as bad as he would have expected.

After some idle conversation that Danny didn't pay attention to, Vlad stood from his seat and bowed his goodnight to everyone, exiting through a side door with promises to wake them all bright and early.

The same people from before led the family back to their various bedrooms, assuaging Danny's previous worry. The teen spent a few minutes walking around the expansive room, inspecting everything and allowing himself to envision what it would be like to be this filthy rich.

Still drained, Danny's exhaustion washed back over him as he settled down in the overly large bed, royal purple blankets settling heavily over him. Despite his tiredness, Danny found it quickly to be stifling, and twisted and turned several times before laying flat on his stomach, face buried into the thick pillow with a groan.

He rolled onto his back, hands reaching up to rub at his eyes, convinced he could feel the shadows growing underneath them. Suddenly, Danny made the discovery that wine went through him like, well, wine.

With a groan, he pushed the covers aside and set his feet back down upon the carpeted floor. He walked quietly out of his room, leaving the door open so as to make it easier to find again, or so he hoped. He wished he'd thought to ask where the nearest bathroom was in advance.

As Danny walked down his fifth hallway, peeking in doors left and right, he began to second guess his thought that being rich would be a luxury. How did one single man live in this gigantic place!? It was baffling.

As he turned yet another corner, a chill passed through him, and Danny crossed his arms to fend off the cold. He opened a new door, sticking his head in with a vanishing hope that it would be what he needed. Nope; it was some sort of office or study.

Danny scowled, closing the door with a click and turning back to look down the hallway. Instead he was met by a pair of wide, panicked eyes looking down into his own.

"Leave!" The owner of the bloodshot eyes yelled out, voice jarring the silence.

Danny stepped back as he took in the sight of this elderly man, dressed in ragged, faded robes. He clutched a decorative cane in one hand, waving it about wildly as he advanced on Danny, the teen stumbling back until he found himself pressed against a wall. Still the spectre neared.

"You must leave!" His throaty voice bellowed, eyebrows drawn down, wrinkled face contorting. "Leave, now!"

Danny emitted a strangled cry of terror, not knowing how to react, but certainly not wanting the hovering man to get any closer. The wall behind him seemed to suddenly give way, and Danny fell backward with a startled grunt, landing on his back.

He sat up, finding himself in a previous hallway, his legs vanishing into the wall. With a gasp he pulled them to himself, relieved when they obeyed, curling against his chest. His moment of quiet was brief, and the robed man was bleeding through the wall above him in seconds.

Danny scrambled backward, his body humming weakly. He knew he had to defend himself, and tried to focus energy into his hands. Maybe he could do whatever the Sydney kid had done, and blast this guy away from him.

To his added fear, the hum dulled down to a mere tingle along his fingertips. Danny was utterly and completely defenseless, and he felt it; like prey helpless before its attacker.

The man reached out a gnarled hand, cracked nails reaching toward Danny, and the teen closed his eyes in anticipation.

The sound of a door slamming caught him by surprise, and Danny hazarded a peek. A flash of black and white, and suddenly Vlad was standing in front of him, fending off the moaning spectre.

"Away, now! Go!" Vlad commanded, and Danny was astonished when the ghost reeled back, giving one last wail before fleeing upward into the ceiling.

Silence rang in Danny's ears as he gaped up at the suited man. Vlad stared grimly at where the old spirit had vanished before turning to offer Danny a hand. The boy took it, regaining his feet.

"Are you alright, Daniel?" Vlad smiled at him, and Danny felt heat creeping into his face at how helpless he must've appeared crouched down on the floor. Why had he been so weak? Confusion churned within as he stammered out a quick reply.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. What was that?"

"I _did_ say that the Dairy King stalked these halls."

"Yeah, but..."

The two stood in joined silence, Vlad continuing to smile patiently down at Danny, who found he couldn't quite meet the older man's piercing gaze. He was grateful when Vlad quickly broke the mounting awkwardness.

"You're very lucky that I happened to be nearby. Who knows what that horrid thing planned to do. Allow me to show you back to your room."

"Uh, actually," Danny rubbed the back of his neck as Vlad paused mid-step. "Could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

* * *

"Mom, really, it wasn't that big a deal." Danny repeated for the tenth time that morning, his voice muffled, head held captive in his mother's grip as she squeezed it against her chest.

Over breakfast he had decided to tell his parents about his little encounter with the Dairy King ghost; excluding his scared reaction, of course. He soon realised this was a big mistake. His parents hounded him for details until he eventually told everything, from how creepy the ghost had looked to Vlad's fortunate timing.

"It most certainly _is_ , young man." Maddie replied resolutely, finally releasing him. He collapsed down in his seat as she continued. "Why, if that ghost had laid a hand on you...You've barely recovered from the last time. You're still covered in cuts and your skin is _freezing_! Maybe we should run some diagnostics when we get back home."

"Oh come on, Mom, I'm fine." Danny protested, trying to keep panic out of his voice.

"I hardly think that would be necessary, my dear." Vlad put in reassuringly. "After all, Danny's a Fenton, and Fenton's are fighters; right, Jack?"

The man in question looked up from his sausage and eggs, puffing out his chest proudly at his friend's words.

"That's right! Don't worry, Maddie, he'll bounce back before you know it."

Danny was both mystified at how easily his father was swayed by Vlad's assurances, and by the fact that Vlad had opted to help him out at all. Danny looked over toward him to find that the man was staring at him, smile in place as always, but some sharp edge lay about his features, and Danny felt incredibly exposed all of a sudden. Did he have 'I AM A GHOST' stamped out in red on his forehead or something?

Part of Danny insisted that he was being paranoid; but another, darker side lurked about the edges of his subconsciousness, warning him that somehow...this man knew his secret.

Jack let his fork fall down onto his plate with a clatter, leaning back with a sigh.

"Alright, guys, what say we grab a pigskin and head out back to play some football! Whadaya say, Vlad? It'll be just like old times!"

"Ugh, pass." Jazz spoke up, rising from her seat. "I think I'll just hang out in my room for the day. Does this place have wireless internet?"

Jazz directed this question at Vlad, who nodded in reply. Jack turned his gaze to Maddie, who lowered her fork with a sigh.

"Jack, you know I'm not going outside to play _sports_ , of all things."

"Well how are we supposed to play with only three members?" Jack frowned toward the other male occupants.

"Actually, Dad, I'm going to have to pass on this, too." Danny said.

"I as well, my friend." Vlad spoke with a contrite expression. "I have paperwork that needs tending to, and I'd like to get it all finished before the party."

Jack looked disappointed at this; almost to the point where Danny offered to play stupid football with him. Almost. He, like his mother, held a strong distaste for sports. Especially ones where he always ended up playing against his behemoth father.

Everyone rose from their seats, gravitating slowly in their respective directions, a little awkwardly. The Fentons were definitely not used to having so much space in between them.

Danny ended up sitting in his room all of ten minutes before the boredom became too much. There had to be something to do around here that didn't involve getting slammed into the dirt by his father. With a sigh of defeat, Danny decided to just walk around and explore. Maybe he'd stumble upon some sort of game room, though it seemed highly unlikely.

He couldn't help but glance over his shoulder every few seconds as he wandered down hallways and through wide rooms. He was more than a little apprehensive about running into that creepy old ghost again. The absolute terror that rippled off the spectre in waves had jarred Danny's nerves, and he had zero desire to see him again.

Still, Danny's mind would give him no rest on the matter; insisting that he stay alert. Against the old man? No. It was something else, something he was overlooking. Something about the fear in the Dairy King's red eyes, completely opposite to Vlad's ever-calm blue irises. The man had seemed so confidant in the face of that ghost, even managing to scare him off. Danny had to admit, he was impressed by the man's commanding presence. It practically dripped off of him, in everything he did. From his smile to the polite conversation he held with Danny's parents to how he sat regally throughout dinner and breakfast, watching over the Fenton family with a patient expression. Danny did know one thing for sure; Mr Masters was an enigma of a man. But then again, weren't all billionaires supposed to be that way?

Danny pulled himself from his thoughts, looking around as he did. He'd managed to find yet another lounge room, this one equipped with a bar on one side and a pool table on the other. He'd mention this to his father when he saw him again. It'd give him something to do, assuming they could even find this room again.

Danny registered that he was suddenly being thrown through the air, landing hard against a wall. He lifted his head, expecting to see the dreaded wide, red eyes. He was met instead by a cool pair of blue circles, installed in a metallic face, which was currently smiling down at him.

"Hello again, child."

"You!" Danny quickly staggered to his feet, glaring across the room at Skulker. "I see you got a new suit."

"Indeed, along with a few upgrades. Care for a demonstration?" The smile widened into a grin, teeth bared menacingly.

Skulker lifted an arm, and before Danny could blink, a small gun-like device emerged. A tiny flash of light flying toward him was all the warning Danny received before something sharp buried itself painfully into his left side.

Looking down, Danny could see what appeared to be a small metal barb peeking out from the fabric of his shirt, blood already bubbling around it.

Danny grimaced, but gave a small laugh in Skulker's direction. The robotic ghost still stood in his same place, gazing at Danny calmly.

"That the best your little upgrade can do?" Danny quipped. It didn't even hurt that much. Maybe he _was_ getting stronger.

Mutely, Skulker reached his other hand up to his raised arm, pressing a button atop the gun. That was the last thing Danny saw before white and black danced across his vision as bolts of electricity jolted through his body. He distantly felt himself collapsing back onto the floor, a scream ripping itself forcefully from his throat. It lasted only a few seconds, but they were enough to leave the teen groaning in a heap as Skulker towered over him.

"I have discovered your weakness, whelp, and I plan on exploiting it."

Weakness? What was he even talking about! Danny's mind was fuzzy and jumbled, thoughts spinning and folding in on themselves. He attempted to get his limbs to obey his brain, to get up and run.

Skulker smiled once more down at his prey before delivering a punishing kick, burying his boot into the smaller ghost's chest and launching him into the air. Before Danny could fully land back onto the floor, his neck was captured in a cold, hard fist. He clenched his eyes shut and braced himself as Skulker flung him to the other side of the room, where the sound of shattering glass told him he'd slammed into the bar.

Danny fumbled for purchase, pulling himself to his feet. He looked at Skulker, once again standing several feet away and looking far too pleased with the situation.

"Look, what is this boss of your's deal!" Danny spoke, voice ragged.

"That is no concern of yours, ghost child. And neither is it mine; not anymore."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, both out of curiosity and to buy time, his eyes scanning for something to use as a weapon.

Skulker frowned deeply. "I am no longer bound by my benefactor's contract. No, to call them even that is incorrect now. Because of you, ghost child, because of your inability to admit defeat at the hands of a superior predator. You cost me my contract, and much more. For that, I will make you pay."

Skulker seemed to grow angrier as he spoke, almost seeming to get lost in his own thoughts for a brief moment. Indeed, Skulker was definitely different than before, Danny could see it now. It wasn't just the new design, either. What was once a calculating stare, Danny could only read rage.

"Well, sorry for inconveniencing you," Danny spoke up, "But I'm not about to just let someone blow me to bits. Especially not a little green blob piloting a scrap heap."

Danny regretted his choice in words immediately. Skulker snarled at him, hand flying over the button once more. Danny's nails dug into the wood of the bar countertop, scraping down it as he fell, muscles spasming under the shockwaves that once again wracked his body. He scrabbled wildly onto his back, hands blindly seeking out the small bit of metal protruding from his skin.

Cries melting into the walls, his mind spinning at speeds unknown, Danny's fingers found what they sought. He began desperately pulling at the barb, fingers quickly sliced to ribbons on the sharp metal as he pulled with all his strength.

The pulsing shock refused to abate, and Danny knew with a jab of fear that Skulker was letting it go on longer than before. He could practically feel the satisfaction coming off the metal ghost in peels.

His feet kicked out against his will, hitching noises emitting from his mouth as his fingers worked with all their strength. The waves finally stopped, but still Danny worked, pulling and twisting the barb frantically as the blue flame atop Skulker's head came swimming into his blurry view.

"You really do have a lot of fight in you, child." Came the soft voice. "You will make a worthy trophy."

A black mass that must've been Skulker's hand filled Danny's sight, reaching for him. A streak of purple connected with Danny's attacker, and the teen heard a loud crash as Skulker landed across the room.

Danny's mind refused to give this any thought, too intent on removing the object of torture from within his stomach before Skulker could press that dreaded button again. With a small cry, he felt it finally leave his body. He allowed himself to go limp, laying flat upon his back. He held the small metal piece up above his head for him to see, his hands shaking and droplets of blood falling down onto his cheek.

Danny slowly became aware of the thunderous noises only a few feet from where he lay. Lowering his arms, Danny turned his head to the side. He caught sight of two blurred shapes, one white, its surface reflecting the shine of every blue and pink light that flew through the air; the other was cloaked in shadow, its black mass darting always just out of the other's reach.

Danny rolled onto his stomach, rising shakily to his hands and knees, the tiny barb falling from his grasp. With an effort he managed to stand, his vision coming back into focus.

Another ripple of shock fled through Danny as he found that he recognised the figure currently doing battle with Skulker.

"Mr Masters?" He mumbled out, voice faint. Neither of the men across the room heard him, clashing brutally with flashes of color and light that had Danny's already swimming brain rebelling, black closing in around the edges of his vision.

Danny fought it off. He most definitely did _not_ want to pass out now, not when Vlad needed his help. Images of the quiet, collected Mr Masters smiling across the breakfast table at him swirled around in Danny's mind as he stumbled forward. He couldn't let Skulker kill Vlad; not when the man had come to his rescue for the second time.

"Well, well." Came Skulker's smooth voice, and Danny's shirt was balled up in the ghost's grip before he'd even known the other was near.

Fear knotted within Danny, and he kicked out at the ghost, feet deflecting off the metal surface as Skulker hummed a self-satisfied laugh.

Spastic thrumming laced through his hands, and Danny pressed them against Skulker's chest, his body acting on pure instinct while his mind ran to catch up.

Green burst for a moment in the small space between them both, toppling Skulker down onto the ground with a roar. In his fell, he flung Danny over his head, and the boy slid roughly across the surface of the pool table.

Danny looked up to find Skulker stalking toward him with death in his eyes, only to be uppercutted by another blast of purple-pink. The force of it rocked the larger ghost back, and he set his sights once again on Vlad.

Danny tried to recall the hum within his body once more, confidence rising slightly after his first successfully executed ecto-blast. To his frustration, the vibration had abated, retreating to the bleeding tips of his fingers. It seemed that he was once again powerless.

But that didn't mean he was entirely helpless, Danny told himself, looking over at the pool cues resting in their rack against the wall. He picked one up, gripping it tightly as he looked toward the dueling pair. He had to dive quickly to the left as they crashed into the pool table, toppling it on its side.

Swinging the makeshift weapon, Danny cracked it against the metallic surface of Skulker's skin. The wood snapped in two, leaving Danny with half the stick in hand, ending in a single sharp point. Skulker didn't even seem to notice the strike, intent on his current target.

He finally managed to grasp a firm hold on Vlad, and with a shout he slammed the lithe man to the floor. Skulker stooped over Vlad's prone form, aiming his hand inches from the man's face, and a hole opened up in the centre of the palm. A blue glow began charging up from within it.

With only a second to react, Danny held the broken cue high above his head, bringing it down like a spear. It embedded itself in the base of Skulker's neck, where his head piece connected with the torso. It was a weak spot, and Danny stumbled back as shocks sparked from the wound. Skulker stepped away from Vlad, turning seething eyes onto Danny.

He grabbed up the boy once again, bringing him inches from his enraged face. Danny's mind raced to think of some way to free himself. Something about Skulker's earlier words to him accompanied with the occasional sparks rising from the back of the machine's neck gave Danny an idea. After all, weaknesses were there to be exploited, right?

"I am going to strip every bit of skin and muscle from your bones, whelp!" Skulker bellowed out the threat, clearly at the end of his rope and then some. "There won't be enough left of you to make a trophy!"

Danny reached out, grasping the end of the cue, feeling the faint currents of electricity as they absorbed into his hand. Concentrating, he fed the weak bolts back into the wood, using it as a conduit of sorts. Pouring the last of his strength into it, Danny felt an explosion of energy underneath his skin. It quickly left him and entered Skulker's mechanical body.

A tearing sound erupted, and Skulker's arm went limp, dropping Danny down onto his feet. The boy stood back and watched as smoke steamed out of Skulker's neck, the blue flame mohawk wavering.

"What have you done!?" He yelled, his voice garbled. The blue in his eyes flickered into static, and metal wings burst forth from Skulker's back. With a roar, he rocketed upward, fazing through the ceiling and vanishing out of sight.

In the ensuing silence, the darkness around Danny's vision advanced once more, and the teen lowered himself shakily down onto his knees. He watched with a detached confusion as Vlad stood up, straightening out his suit and retying his hair back.

He walked over to Danny, and the boy found himself leaning away. Power fell off this man's shoulders in waves, he could feel it. It was a clear warning to all ghosts, and a part of Danny heeded it.

Vlad reached a hand down toward Danny for the second time, and he stared at it in silence. This caused the man to sigh, speaking slowly in a low tone.

"You are hurt, Daniel. Take my hand, and we'll go somewhere safe."

Slowly, Danny reached a shaky hand up toward Vlad's. The man gripped it tightly, and suddenly Danny found that he could see through Vlad. He watched as it rolled down Vlad's arm and into his own. He jerked back, trying to pull his hand free, but the man held firm, and soon he was pulling Danny through the floor.

Danny had no time to call out in surprise as they descended quickly, falling through several floors before finally coming to an abrupt halt. Danny swung slightly from the force of it, his head spinning once again as he barely registered his feet meeting with a stone floor, Vlad's hand leaving his own.

Danny looked around himself, taking in the sight of large computer screens and tall tubes containing churning masses within them. The mental image of a lava lamp floated to the surface of his muddle mind as a pair of hands came to rest upon his shoulders, causing him to jump.

He was beyond frazzled, and knew that he needed to calm down as he was led by an impatient looking Vlad over to a chair. Added pressure from the hands told him that he needed to sit, and mutely Danny obeyed, his body going limp as soon as it met the cushioned surface of the red arm chair.

"Where are we?" His voice sounded distant in his own ears, and he allowed his heavy eyelids to slide down, encasing his word in blissful black.

"We're in a safe place." Was all the answer he received as he heard Vlad rummaging about somewhere behind.

He reached up a hand, rubbing it against his eyes briefly before groaning at the blood he could feel now smeared across his face. He willed in vain for the fog to lift from his brain, so that he could think clearly. His eyes opened up to observe his surroundings, attempting to bring them into focus. Vlad seemed to pick up on his frustration, speaking in a matter-of-fact tone as he set various objects down on a table that he wheeled in front of Danny.

"You've pushed yourself too far, Daniel. That coupled with your injuries means that you will be, well, worse for wear for the next few days. I take it you were already heavily drained of power when you first arrived. This latest incident has only worsened that fact."

"How could you..." Danny tried to speak, his vision beginning to fade in and out.

"How could I know all of this?" A small chuckle from above him. "Let's just say that when you've been in the game as long as I have, you pick up on a few things."

Danny's eyebrows knitted together in further confusion, before falling lax as his body gave in to unconsciousness.

* * *

Danny's eyes squinted up at the ceiling, crusted together with sleep. He realised that he was back in his room, laid out across the large bed with heavy covers thrown over him. Murky half-memories rose up in his mind, and Danny shot up, gasping when a sharp pain throbbed in his mid-section. He slowly laid back down with a groan.

Danny grit his teeth, pushing the blankets to the side. He looked down at his hands for a moment, each finger wrapped in bandages, the white of them stained a stark red. He then looked down to his shirt, which was blotted with the color as well, a small hole ripped into the left side.

With trembling fingers he lifted it, looking down at what he'd expected to see. His middle was wrapped firmly in larger strips of gauze, blood staining where the barb had been. Danny grimaced with the memory of that hated object, and the one who'd delivered it.

The bedroom door clicked, and Danny's eyes slid up to watch it open quietly, Vlad appearing behind it.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake." He commented, his same old smile back in place. Danny found that it infuriated him.

He pushed himself into a sitting position, groaning from behind clenched teeth as he settled against his pillow. Vlad stepped into the room, closing the door softly behind.

"I wouldn't do that, Daniel. You'll only aggravate your wounds. Wouldn't want to add more days to your recovery time. Soon enough your natural abilities will bounce back, and you'll be well again."

"What do _you_ know," Danny ground out, "about my 'natural abilities'."

Vlad's smile seemed to grow, as did Danny's annoyance. It was clear now that this man knew what he was, and Danny could only dread what the billionaire had in mind. Would he tell his parents? Blackmail him? In return for what? The possibilities swirled circles in Danny's head, and he glared up at Vlad as the man walked over to him.

"Calm down, Daniel. I am not your enemy. Rather, think of me as...your greatest ally."

"Oh?" Danny replied, taking on a skeptic expression. "And just how are you not my enemy?"

Vlad frowned at this, settling Danny with a sharp look.

"Well for one thing, I bandaged your injuries after that fight with Skulker. A fight in which _I_ helped you."

"How do you know who Skulker is? And how did you even end up there? I thought your offices were on the other side of the mansion." Indeed, Danny had made sure to steer clear of Vlad's section of the castle when he began his walk. Something about the man had put him on edge; a suspicion that was now proving warranted.

The smile was back, and Vlad shrugged as he spoke. "One would be a fool not to become familiar with potential rivals. As for your other question, I'll admit, I have been keeping a rather close eye on you since your arrival. I was not expecting...someone such as yourself. I'm sure the irony doesn't escape you; avid ghost hunters, housing one under their very roof. They don't know, do they?"

"No, they don't. How do _you_?" Danny braced himself, expecting a barrage of threats or enticements to be thrown his way. This guy had to want _something_ in return for keeping quiet.

"Simple. The same way in which you knew about _me_. We can 'sense' one another, to put it simply."

"Wait...what?" Now Danny was mostly just confused.

Vlad stared blankly down at him for all of five seconds before closing his eyes, bringing up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"My dear boy, don't tell me that you didn't...You had no idea about me, did you?"

"I don't know what you're getting at, but if you tell my parents about me, I swear I'll-"

"No no, Daniel." Vlad waved a hand, agitated. He heaved a sigh before opening his eyes again, pinning Danny with his gaze.

"I'm going to be very frank with you, Daniel. How long have you been a ghost?"

The bluntness of his words caused Danny's stomach to flip-flop, and he stuttered out a meek reply, disarmed by the final proof that this man did indeed know his secret.

"Uh, about four weeks?"

"I see." Vlad tapped thoughtfully at his chin, silent as Danny shifted where he sat. The man began pacing up and down the room as he spoke, no longer looking at Danny.

"So let me get this straight. You've been a ghost all of four weeks, with no one finding out, and-"

"Actually," Danny interrupted, "My friends know."

Danny didn't know why he was offering up the information, but in face of the given evidence, it was clear Vlad was no enemy. Indeed, it was apparent now that this man was willing to offer assistance. And boy did Danny need it, whether he liked it or not.

"Are your friends dead as well?"

The words caused Danny to frown deeply, his ire rising once more.

"No, they're not." He replied.

"Then they are of no help to you."

Danny opened his mouth to protest, only to be halted by Vlad's raised hand. Danny settled for glowering silently.

"You are only four weeks old in the ghost world, Daniel. You are but an infant in the eyes of other spirits." Vlad ignored Danny's indignant noise, continuing to pace. "There is much that you are not aware of. How you've managed to make it this long without slipping up is a miracle. Then again, you wouldn't be the first to accomplish that feat."

A smile settled once more on Vlad's face, and he paused to give Danny a peculiar look. He came to stand by the bedside again, laying a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"But you need not be alone in this, Daniel. I have twenty years of experience. I can answer any question you may have, teach you many useful things. And your secret will be safe with me."

"...Seriously?" Was all Danny could think to say in the face of this flood of new information. It was all so surreal. Mr Masters was a ghost, just like him. Had been for a long, long time. And what's more, he'd just offered not only to keep Danny's secret, but answer any questions he might have. And god did Danny have questions; so many questions, burning their way up his throat.

"Yes, Daniel, I am quite serious." Vlad nodded, pulling up a small chair from the corner and sitting upon it. "Now, is there anything you wish to ask?"

He seemed perfectly ready and willing to make good on his words, and Danny sat for several seconds in silence, looking from Vlad down to his hands, curled in his lap.

"Why am I so weak? I mean, I've never been strong, but...my powers..."

"You must have pushed them too far recently, and so it is taking you some time to gather your strength. These abilities are like muscles; you must train them, practice so that they can grow and develop. But if you take it too far, you will only do yourself harm. That is why you cannot use your abilities, and why your healing has been stunted. I noticed your cut lip when you first arrived, and figured that you were in a weakened state. I also predicted that whatever had attacked you last might return, so I've been keeping a close watch over you."

"Um, thanks?" Danny offered, taking in Vlad's words. He found the tenseness leaving his body as he absorbed the knowledge, relaxing back into his pillow.

"But, uh, Skulker isn't what caused this." Danny pointed up at his mouth. "I kinda got overshadowed by this dead kid named Poindexter. He's the one who used my powers. I guess he over-did it."

"Indeed he did." Vlad seemed interested in this story, but asked nothing of it, again seeming to wait patiently for Danny to talk. Feeling a bit put on the spot, Danny rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Uh, so, back in the pool room...what did you do? I mean, I kinda know. I've done it before, but I didn't know you could, er, pass it on to other people."

"The word you're searching for is 'intangible'. And yes, you can learn to channel it into other people, dead or living. It is one of the simplest gifts a ghost acquires, yet it can prove one of the most useful. A ghost has the ability to pass through solid objects; anything from a wall to the very earth."

"Heh, except ghost shields." Danny mumbled absently.

"Ah, I see you've already discovered those little obstacles." Vlad replied with a sympathetic tone. "Thankfully they're incredibly rare. Only your parents and certain government facilities have them in place."

"Government facilities?" Danny quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh come now, Daniel," Vlad smiled. "You didn't think your mother and father were the only competent ghost _enthusiasts_ around."

Danny had to admit he'd never given the possibility much thought. Thoughts straying at the mention of his parents, Danny looked over toward the closed door.

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven o'clock. The party is beginning soon; the first few guests have already arrived."

"What about my parents?" Danny asked. "Do they know I'm in here?"

"They do." Vlad nodded. "They looked in on you a few times throughout the day. They're assured that you're simply tired, and haven't discovered your compromising state. In fact, I am here on behalf of your mother. She has grown worried, and so I offered to come check on you."

"Aw man," Danny groaned, pushing the blanket further off of him. "How am I gonna walk around like this? They'll know something's up."

"Oh, no they won't." Vlad waved off Danny's concern good-naturedly. He seemed quite pleased all of a sudden, and Danny had a feeling that it wasn't because of anything good.

* * *

Danny entered the decorated archway, a petulant slump in his shoulders and a frown firmly fixed on his face. His dour countenance was in contrast with Vlad. The man practically glowed as he led Danny into the ballroom where the reunion was being held.

Danny didn't bother to look around at the various guests, Vlad walking beside him, hand on his shoulder, toward the teen's mother. As soon as Maddie caught sight of him she leapt forward, throwing out her arms. Danny braced himself for a painful hug, only to be saved by Vlad, who held up a hand, halting the ebullient woman.

"Now now, my dear. Wouldn't want to wrinkle the waistcoat; it does cost a small fortune, after all." Vlad commented with a smile.

Maddie nodded, settling for verbally gushing at her son, hands reaching down to clasp his cheeks.

"Oh Danny, just look at you! Where did you get this, Vlad?" She asked, gesturing to Danny's new clothes.

The teenager blushed slightly as he looked down at himself once again. He was dressed in a highly expensive suit, complete with pitch black trousers, a matching collared shirt over which a deep blue waistcoat was worn, silver engraved buttons catching the light. All in all he felt constricted, and had to fight the urge to pull at his tie. But the tightness of the outfit kept his bandages firmly in place, offering little friction as he moved about. The pain pills Vlad gave him earlier were also working wonders; he hardly felt a twinge. Silk gloves expertly hid his hands from view as he scuffed his shiny black shoes along the floor, sulking under his mom's gaze.

"Oh, it's one of my old suits I keep stored away, from when I was young. It's a bit small on him, but otherwise a perfect fit. I thought the boy could use a little something befitting a party."

Danny wasn't sure who was beaming harder, Vlad or his mom. Either way he sent sullen looks at both of them. He hated being the centre of attention, especially when surrounded by complete strangers in the stuffy, pompous suit of his father's college friend.

Jack could be heard conversing loudly with a group of people by the snack table. They were all quickly vacating that part of the room, Jack ever oblivious.

"Thank you for this, Vlad." Maddie smiled widely at the man, who returned it tenfold. "He looks so handsome!"

And now Danny was blushing again, wanting to disappear and beginning to weigh the pros and cons of such an act. Thankfully he didn't stay under the spotlight for long, as Jack was galloping their way, pulling an unfamiliar woman behind him.

"Hey Maddie look, it's Harry!" He grinned as he gestured to the frazzled woman. She yanked her arm out of Jack's grasp and dusted off her shirt.

Jack then took notice of Danny, gesturing down at him.

"Hey son, I want you to meet Harriet Chin. Me and her were good college pals back in the day. Of course, we all used to call her Harry; _Harry Chin_ , get it?" He promptly began laughing at his own joke.

"Sorry, Harriet." Maddie offered.

"Sweetie, _you_ married him, you should be." Harriet replied snidely, but with a friendly smile.

The two women began speaking about their current projects, moving away from Jack, who had now captured Vlad by the arm and was regaling him with fond memories. Danny looked between the two pairs of chatting adults, grateful to be momentarily forgotten.

He walked over to the snack table, looking over the food with an uninterested gleam in his eye. He wasn't hungry, but he was quickly growing bored. Vlad hadn't said how long he needed to be there, just that he ought to make an appearance so as to assuage his mother's worries. He idly wondered where Jazz had managed to hide herself in order to avoid getting dragged to the party as well.

New wave music blasted out annoyingly, and Danny watched with resigned embarrassment as his father stampeded into the middle of the room where everyone was gathering to dance, his ever-patient wife in tow.

All in all, Danny figured he would call it a night; he was incredibly tired. Heading back toward the entrance to the ballroom, Danny felt the now familiar weight of Vlad's hand upon his shoulder.

"Had enough socialising already, son?" The man stated with a knowing smile.

"You said it'd take a few days. To get back to my old self. Better not extend that time, right?" He echoed Vlad's words with a small smile of his own. The guy was alright in his book, he figured.

With a light pat, Vlad released him, turning and striding back into the midst of the party and leaving Danny to head to his room, looking forward to getting some more sleep. And struggling out of those terrible clothes. He just wasn't made for formal wear.

* * *

A great crash woke Danny from his sleep, and he came falling down upon the bed. The ceiling was much higher than his own at home, and as such Danny's landing was much harder, sending spider webs of pain through his stomach.

He set his jaw against it, listening as another crash echoed down the hall. Danny lay in bed for another minute, floating within his own half-awake head as he picked up on distant screams.

Sitting up too quickly yet again, Danny hissed out through his teeth as he stood up, hastily making his way to the bedroom door. Opening it, he peered down the hall, wondering how long he'd been asleep for.

Screams erupted, muffled by their distance, followed quickly by a shattering sound. Something was definitely up, and Danny began running in the direction of the ballroom, his stomach twinging in protest the whole way.

He didn't quite remember where the party was at, but the raised voices led him on, and he soon caught sight of the colorful '20th Reunion' banner hanging above the archway. Everything was dark, and Danny skidded to a halt inside the large room, eyes scanning for signs of danger.

He could make out the forms of a few people, lying across the floor, and a horrible feeling came over him as memories of the mirror world circled around his head. He focused back on the present as more screams reached his ears, and Danny realised they were coming from the tall, wide windows that covered one wall.

A wooden beam, which had previously stood rooted to the floor, helping to support the ceiling, now lay on its side, half of it disappearing out one of the shattered windows. Cries for help could be heard clearly as Danny neared it, heavy rain dulling all sound.

He carefully hoisted himself up onto the beam, crawling along it until he was able to see outside. On the end of the beam two people dangled helplessly, their nails scraping fruitlessly against the wood. When they caught sight of Danny, they began desperately pleading with him to help, and the boy wracked his brain for a solution. If he went out to them the beam might not hold. He could always try to fly, but that would most definitely alert everyone to his not-quite-human status.

An idea came to him, and with a grim look at the people, Danny left them and moved quickly out of their sight. Hearing their panicked voices, so similar to that of those dead students, pulled at his heart. Concentrating, Danny pushed them from his mind and focused on becoming invisible, thinking back to just hours earlier in that very room.

Looking down at his hands, he nearly smiled as they vanished from sight, the rest of him following. With that done, he kicked off of the ground, stumbling back down the first try. Groaning at himself, he attempted it again, this time much more successful, though he could only hover two feet above the floor. It would have to be enough.

His progress was slow, and already Danny felt more tired than when he'd went to sleep as he moved along the beam once more. His hands moved along it lightly as he went, careful not to add any actual weight, only using it to help propel him forward.

The woman he went to first; her drenched skin was hard to grasp firmly, especially when she began thrashing in a panic. Invisible, cold hands reaching for her in the dark, her reaction was understandable, but hindering. Danny very nearly tried to speak to her, calm her down, but he kept silent. Grabbing fistfuls of her red dress, he hefted her up, arms trembling with her weight, and threw her into the room. She landed with a harsh thud, but was otherwise safe.

The change in weight caused the beam to decide it was time to give way. Sliding fast through the window it fell, dragging itself and the man toward the ground, several floors below.

Danny's hand reached out toward him, futile, useless. He was afraid that if he let himself plummet as well, he wouldn't be able to stop.

The man cracked horribly against the pavement below, and Danny slammed his eyes shut against the sight. The woman's hysteric wailing filled the night air as Danny returned indoors, still invisible.

He stayed that way as he watched her, feet touching back down upon the floor.

"MOM!" Jazz's voice rang out, and Danny pivoted on his heel, sprinting in the direction of her voice. Panic quickened his pace, as well as his thoughts. Nothing could happen to his sister, or his mom. Nothing.

Jazz cried out again, her voice leading Danny in the direction of the main hall. He pulled open a large door, rushing through it, before coming to a complete halt at the sight before him.

Up in the air, hanging as if suspended, was Danny's mother. She held aloft what appeared to be a detached metal chair leg. She aimed this object at Jack, who stood below her. Jazz could be seen further back, yelling up at her mother. Pulling her arm back, Maddie threw the object like a javelin, and it raced toward its target with startling speed.

Time seemed to slow for Danny, and he crossed the long room in two strides, slamming his body into his father's and sending them both sliding several feet away.

Danny was quick to regain his feet. He turned and looked behind them, Jack groaning in dazed confusion. The end of the metal leg stuck out from the floorboards. Jack stumbled to his feet, Jazz crying out to them both.

Wait...them both. Them both! Danny looked down at himself. In his panic he must have become visible once more. Either from a break in concentration or his powers shorting out, he couldn't tell, nor did he have time to ponder as Maddie came crashing down onto the floor.

She looked at the two Fenton males with rage in her eyes, and Danny raised his hands up at her in supplication.

"Mom, I-" Danny tried.

Screeching savagely, Maddie pulled a fist back and dove at him. Danny was far too in shock to even try to dodge her blow, but was saved by Jack, who pushed him out of the way.

Maddie took the miss in step, and aimed a brutal kick at Jack. It connected with his chin, sending the man sprawling onto his back.

"Dad! Mom, stop!" Jazz screamed shrilly, running forward.

"Jazz, no!" Danny yelled out, waving her back. He didn't want her in the path of danger as well.

Jazz, for once, obeyed her younger brother's words and stepped back, completely at a loss. She then let out a cry, hands flying to her face.

"Danny!"

Danny turned, and spots danced before his vision as he was knocked back by a punch to the face. When his sight cleared, he saw his mother leaning over the fallen form of her husband, holding up the now retrieved chair leg.

"Goodbye, Jack." She spoke, voice steady and emotionless.

"No!" Danny yelled, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around his mother's waist.

With a cry of exertion, Danny lifted her up off of Jack, his back bending painfully backward under her weight.

Screaming out in frustration, Maddie rocketed upward, taking Danny with her, and the two floated high up, inches from the ceiling. Danny tightened his grip, risking a glance down at the floor. It was an awfully long distance to fall, and Danny doubted he'd be able to fly if his mother shook him loose.

Thankfully she didn't, but neither did she return to the floor and stop this madness. Instead, she lifted them up and fazed through the ceiling. They entered the room above, and once fully inside, Maddie gripped one of Danny's arms, digging her nails in until the boy let go with a yelp.

He fell a short distance to the ground. His stomach felt like it had split open, and he wrapped his arms around it tightly. Looking up through watering eyes, Danny watched Maddie stare down on him, face a blank mask.

_'That's not Mom...'_ Danny thought as the two shared a heavy silence.

"Leave my family alone." Danny ground out through clenched teeth, raising himself into a sitting position and glaring defiantly up at whatever had control over his mother.

This seemed to snap the being out of whatever trance it had fallen into, and Maddie's face fell into a hard expression.

Looking around, her eyes settled on a large stone pillar, which held atop it an odd sort of crown carved in the shape of cheese. Danny realised that they were in some kind of display room; old objects and pictures resting behind glass.

Danny cried out as the sharp heel of Maddie's shoe dug into his stomach, effectively incapacitating him and pushing him onto his back. Above her head she hefted the heavy column, and Danny's winced in preparation. He was going to be crushed flat by his overshadowed mom. What an interesting way to go.

The weight of it gently settled against his chest, and Danny opened his eyes in confusion. He found that Maddie had lowered the column over him, keeping him trapped beneath it, but otherwise doing him no harm. Now Danny was doubly confused, and gazed up at his possessed mother as she backed away, falling through the floor with not so much as a sound.

Danny struggled to lift the carved stone, but it was far too heavy for a person of his size, and so Danny focused his strength inward. He could faze through it, if only he could call forth the energy. But it was hopeless; not even a tingle in his fingers. Danny was effectively powerless, once again. This was quickly becoming a trend.

He let his head fall back upon the floor in defeat. A crash from somewhere below caused him to continue struggling, legs bending, feet pressing hard to the floor as he attempted to squeeze out from under the column. No use. He pushed and pulled, twisted and turned, for several dragging minutes in the torturing silence.

The air dropped dramatically in temperature, and if Danny stilled breathed he would have seen his own breath smoke out in front of him. As it was, he barely noticed the change, not until movement from the edge of his vision ceased his efforts. He stilled, looking over at the ghost of the Dairy King. The old man hovered nearby, looking down on Danny in silence, red-rimmed eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly ajar.

Danny felt like an animal caught in a trap, and sent a vicious glare up at the ghost.

"You stay back!" He shouted, fear rippling inside him.

As he expected, this failed to deter the spirit. The old man neared slowly, coming to hover just inches above him. Danny stared, waiting for whatever the man had planned.

Placing both hands upon the stone, the ghost closed his eyes, his hands becoming intangible. It spread out over the column, and Danny gaped down as the weight vanished from his chest. The man opened one eye to peer at Danny, and the teen scrambled quickly out from under the column. With that done, the wrinkled hands raised from their purchase, and the column dropped down onto the floor fully, dust kicking up.

Danny stood up, looking in wonder down at the short, pudgy ghost. His tired eyes turned from Danny toward a small portrait hanging upon the nearby wall. Taking a cautious step forward, Danny looked at it as well.

Inside the frame was a black and white photograph of the very ghost before him. A living, grinning man stood before the gates leading to the castle, a key held aloft as he looked at the camera. The spirit seemed to sag, staring forlornly at the photo.

"You really are the ghost of the Dairy King, aren't you." Danny stated more than asked, voice a whisper. He looked around again, realising that everything must be paraphernalia from when the old man was alive. Dust coated every surface thickly, objects behind the glass cases barely discernible.

A jolt passed over Danny as he remembered exactly why he was in that room in the first place, and he nearly smacked himself.

"Thanks!" He called over his shoulder as he fled through a nearby door, sprinting down the narrow hall and trying to orient himself. He had no idea where he was, and with no sound to follow, Danny was utterly lost. He barreled up hallways and through rooms, hardly noticing his fatigue as panic coursed through him.

As he reached the ground level a vibration raced through the floor, followed by the echo of a crash. Danny ran toward its direction, and came upon a broken door, the upper half still swinging on its hinge.

Now that he knew he was headed in the right direction, Danny slowed his pace, peeking around a corner into what looked like a storage room; crates and sheet-covered furniture dotted the large space.

Maddie came into view as Danny walked to the centre of the room. She loomed over Jack, who appeared to have lost consciousness, blood running down his head.

"And now it ends." She said softly to herself, and held her hand out toward Jack's face, palm open.

"Stop!" Danny shouted, and Maddie froze, her hand dropping quickly to hang at her side.

She turned to face Danny, and look of surprise written clearly across her face.

"Look," Danny began, holding up his hands. "I don't know why you're trying to kill my dad, but please, just leave him alone. Y-you can just go, leave right now, and I won't chase after you. Just, uh, leave my mother and everyone else alone, and go."

His words dimmed toward the end of his sentence, muffled under the laughter that escaped Maddie's throat. His mother's expression slid easily into one of amusement, and she cocked her head to one side, staring down at Danny with a smile.

"Oh dear child, I'm afraid it's not nearly as simple as that." She spoke, sounding nothing like the mother Danny had known his whole life. He felt anger bubbling up inside, filling his lungs and crawling up his throat. How dare this ghost overshadow his mother, against her will, and force her to try and kill her husband.

Without warning, Danny lunged at Maddie, catching her off guard. His hands balled tightly in the fabric of her blouse, and spinning on one foot, he hurled her into an old sofa.

"Leave my family alone!" Danny shouted, rushing toward his controlled mother before she could fully right herself. He aimed a punch at her cheek; it landed with a crack, sending the woman onto the floor.

She swept a leg to the side, toppling Danny to the hard floor as well. Quickly, she scrambled onto him, using her weight to keep his legs pinned as her fingers dug sharp into his scalp. Snapping his head back, she bashed it into the floor, leaving the fatigued teen dizzy. She repeated this action a second time, but as she pulled his head up for a third strike, Danny's right leg managed to struggle loose. He lifted it up before she could react, and with a kick sent Maddie hurling over him to land with a thud.

Head still swimming, Danny attempted to get up, only to fall back with a weak groan. His body was beginning to give out, he could feel it. Soon he would loose consciousness.

The clack of Maddie's high heels on tile alerted him to the fact that she'd risen, and was moving to stand over his prone body. Her frown was every bit that of a chastising parent, and Danny almost believed it was truly his mom. If she didn't immediately bury one of those pointed shoes into his stomach, that is.

He no longer had the energy to invest in screaming, and so settled for a throaty sort of groan, eyes clenching shut.

"Freeze, creep!" The voice of Jazz broke out in the near-silent room.

Danny's eyes snapped open, panic steam-rolling through his veins as he craned his neck up toward his sister. She stood feet away, a threatening gleam in her eyes as she aimed a metal cylinder at Maddie. Wait, Danny recognised that...the Fenton Thermos! Of course! His father certainly would have packed a few ghost hunting items for their trip. And Jazz had known this, and went sprinting to find it in their RV. Danny nearly passed out right there from relief alone.

Maddie looked from the girl down to the thermos, at first with a raised eyebrow, before the second quickly joined, rising high on her forehead in realisation. She then went rigid, eyes rolling back as a dark mist leaked out of her mouth, fading into the air almost as soon as it left her body. She then slumped down, landing hard on her knees.

Maddie's eyes blinked rapidly, one hand moving up to touch at her red cheek. Danny couldn't recall a time he'd seen his mother look so utterly lost, her expression slack with confusion and fear as she looked around her.

She saw Jack first, and her face tightened as she crouched beside him, patting him gently on his shoulders and calling his name. Danny especially didn't like how her voice shook, and had a desire to be very far away from this scene.

"Mom!" Jazz cried, running forward and collapsing next to her parents, wrapping the conscious one in a loose hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sweetie, I think so." She replied slowly, as one who'd just awoken from sleep might.

Danny pushed himself up, arms trembling and a hiss escaping from between his teeth. Maddie's head whipped around at the sound, and her eyes widened at the sight of her son, bashed and bloodied, sitting on the floor.

"Danny!" She cried out as she left Jack and Jazzs' sides and came to kneel in front of him, her hands hovering, just barely touching him. Her eyes swept up and down, catching every injury she could spot.

"Danny, your shirt!" She gasped.

The boy looked down, and wasn't at all surprised to see a red circle slowly growing on the bottom left of his pajama shirt. He brought his hands to rest behind his back, hoping she didn't notice them as well. It was one thing for her to see his injuries, but quite another if she saw the bandages. That would raise questions he couldn't safely answer.

"I-it's nothing, Mom." Danny replied, shrugging a shoulder to demonstrate how little he was actually hurt.

" _It's not nothing_ , you're bleeding." Maddie's voice was harsh and cracked, and Danny realised with both sadness and embarrassment that his mother had begun crying. He was quick to move his gaze to the side, caught between awkwardness and pain at his mother's shuddering breaths.

A clack of shoes caught everyone's attention, and Danny quickly turned toward the newcomer. Vlad walked around the corner, his hair a mess, clothes ripped in places. He looked at each of the room's occupants, lingering on Jack with a fearful expression.

"He's alive, just unconscious." Jazz spoke up, resting a hand on her father's chest.

Vlad nodded, looking at Maddie and stepping further into the room.

"Maddie," His voice was soft and laced with sympathy. "Are you alright? You...well..."

"I-...I know what happened, Vlad. Some...ghost must have overshadowed me. I couldn't-I couldn't stop...stop myself." Her voice shook and she inhaled irregularly between her words, trying with all her might to steady herself.

Danny, who's eyes had been glued on the nearby couch, jumped slightly when hands plucked at his shirt. Maddie was attempting to be as gentle as possible, trying to lift Danny's shirt to get a look at his stomach. The wound was bleeding too much for a mere scratch, and pain clenched vice-like around her lungs, making it hard to breathe. She'd done this to her son, her child. She'd done all of this. Her fingers shook.

Danny leaned away, grimacing as the fabric of his pajama top pulled at the half-dried blood. Maddie drew back before trying again, making light shushing noises.

"It's alright, Danny, let's just get this off you and we can find some bandages."

At the last word Danny's mind kick-started, and he jerked sharply away from her, shirt falling out of her grasp. Danny's mouth opened to deliver a slew of excuses, but they expired on his tongue as he watched the emotions flash across his mother's face. Surprise, grief, guilt, and then resignation as her eyes left his to settle on her own hands, still outstretched.

"I have a first aid kit just upstairs, Maddie. I'll see to Daniel; you stay here with Jack." Vlad came to stand beside her, a hand falling down to just barely touch her shoulder.

"Would you mind calling the police? Tell them there are several injured people in need of attention." Vlad spoke again, directing this request at Jazz.

The teenage girl nodded quickly, rising to her feet and jogging out of the room without a word.

That taken care of, Vlad turned his eyes on Danny, gesturing silently for the boy to follow him. Danny was happy to obey, wanting to get away from his mother and the hurt he'd unintentionally caused her. He trailed close behind Vlad, not daring to look back at his parents as they too exited the room. Vlad moved quickly, and Danny had to stride to keep up as they ascended a staircase, entering the third door on the right.

It was a bathroom, and Vlad opened up a cabinet, pulling out a small red and white emergency first aid kit. Danny peeled off his shirt and Vlad set to work removing the old gauze, replacing it with a clean roll. He worked in silence, Danny seated on the toilet, knees far too weak to keep him standing long.

"Where were you?" Danny asked, not wanting to disrupt the quiet, but needing to know. He was a little pissed, to be honest. He could've really used this man's help tonight.

Vlad's eyes rose to meet his own briefly before returning to their task, his face set in a grim stare.

"I was knocked unconscious, by whatever was controlling Maddie." He replied.

Finishing with Danny's middle, the man moved on to the teen's arm, nail indents caked with tiny beads of dry blood.

"Do you know who it was? What it was, that was controlling my mom?" Danny asked, wondering what other ghosts could be haunting this old castle.

But Vlad shook his head, frown deepening. "I truly have no idea, Daniel. For now let's focus on getting your father to a hospital, along with whoever else is injured. Most of the guests managed to escape, just before I was hit on the head with a flying table."

Despite the current situation, the mental image of the snack table pinging stuffy, refined Vlad Masters on the head caused Danny to grin, which quickly grew into poorly hidden chuckling. The man graced him with a fed up expression, before allowing a faint smile of his own to linger momentarily.

Rising, the man looked disapprovingly at Danny's bruised nose before reaching out and grasping the sides of the boy's head. Danny stiffened as Vlad pulled his head forward, angling it so that he stared down at his own lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Checking your head. You banged it quite hard against the floor." He hummed lowly to himself after a moment. "Seems alright; no bleeding, but you'll have a nasty bump there."

He let go of the teen's head, returning the half-used roll of gauze to its case, snapping it closed and placing it back in the cabinet.

Distant sirens could be heard as the two walked back down to the ground floor, finding Maddie and Jack still in the storage room. Maddie glanced up at them before turning her eyes back down to her husband, who now had a folded up, dusty cloth underneath his head.

Soon paramedics were being led by Jazz into the room, lifting Jack up and carting him away on a bed, Maddie following closely, clutching at the unconscious man's hand. Vlad went with them as well, explaining the situation and leaving the teenagers to remain behind.

"Are you okay, Danny? You were bleeding pretty bad." Jazz said, looking at him in concern.

Danny's fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt, now covering the fresh bandages. His body ached and throbbed terribly, but there was no way Danny was letting on to any of that. He didn't want to risk being carted off to the hospital too. He nodded mutely in reply.

The sound of more wheeled beds and people talking swept by as the other guests were found and tended to. Thankfully most were just unconscious; bruised and shaken, but otherwise unharmed. The worst off was the unfortunate man outside on the concrete, but Danny didn't want to think about that.

He and Jazz were led back to their rooms several minutes later by Vlad, who'd assured Maddie he would watch after them while she rode to the hospital with Jack. It seemed their weekend stay would be extended.

So it was that Danny settled back into his bed, limbs shaking with exhaustion. The faint light of early morning showed through the window, but Danny paid it no mind as he stared unseeing up at the ceiling, thoughts drifting until he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra fact: Since I don't think I'll ever bring this up in the story itself, that suit Danny wore is the very one Vlad wore to his parents' funeral. They died when he was around Danny's age, in some kind of accident. Anyway, just a little out-of-story fact I really wanted to mention but couldn't find a place for. Hope you liked this chapter, don't be afraid to give your opinion!


	10. Fireshy

The next two days passed more or less in a blur for Danny, who slept nearly the entire time. He was visited periodically by Vlad, who Danny would often wake to find changing his bandages, or simply sitting in a chair and staring off into nothing. Jazz looked in on him occasionally, taking his sudden reclusive behavior as him being upset over what had happened to their parents. She seemed unnerved as well, and had offered Danny a chance to talk it out with her. When she was met by complete silence and a blank expression from her brother, Jazz had resigned to giving the younger teen his space.

The Tuesday sun hung high in the midday sky as Danny finally stepped foot outside the Masters walls, squinting at the brightness and wanting to crawl right back into the soft darkness of his room. He still wasn't back to his full strength, but the wounds had all healed over, the worst of them leaving only small, itchy scabs.

All in all, Danny couldn't wait to be back home, where his friends and the Ghost Zone portal was. In his two days of sleep, Danny had been haunted by muddled images of his old body, sitting in the closet of his room, waiting, growing lonely, calling for him.

The sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway caused Danny's eyes to focus back on the present. He stood just outside Vlad's front doors, Jazz beside him. They'd packed everything back into the family RV earlier that morning, in preparation for the trip home.

The long black limo came to a stop, the driver hopping out and quickly opening a door for Vlad, who stepped out into the front yard. He immediately turned and offered a hand to Maddie, who looked worn from her stay by Jack's beside at the hospital. Jack himself was helped out of the limo by both other adults, head bandaged and eyes tired, but a big grin on his face as he inhaled deeply.

"Ah, sure is great to be outta that place." Jack said, stretching his arms back. "That room was so stuffy I could barely breathe!"

Despite his complaint, Jack seemed like his old self again, bounding over to his children as they walked down the steps to meet him. Maddie followed closely behind, arms held out to steady her husband if he became dizzy.

Jack hugged his daughter tightly, reaching out to Danny and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you kids has fun at Vlad's, but it's high time we headed back home." He turned to Vlad with a grateful smile. "Thank you for watching after them, V-Man."

"What are friends for, Jack." The other man replied with a shrug, his own smile never leaving his face.

Soon the family was heading to the RV, ready to finally go home. Danny watched as Jack was helped into the passenger seat, emphatic that he didn't need the assistance, and giving his friend one last quick hug. Maddie leaned up on her toes to give Vlad a peck on the cheek before settling into the driver's seat. Danny found that he almost regretted leaving the man; they hadn't had a chance to really talk since the disaster at the reunion party. Vlad had given Danny his phone number that morning, insisting that he call at any time with any questions or concerns. But it didn't feel like enough to the boy. Here was a ghost, the only ghost Danny knew that hadn't tried to obliterate him, that wanted only to help him. It was going to be awfully lonely going back to being on his own.

Danny acutely felt the weight of the folded paper with Vlad's number, sitting in his jean's pocket. As Maddie started up the RV and drove slowly, ever mindful of bumps in the road and her husband, Danny looked out the window at Vlad Masters. The suited man watched them pass by, waving. His smile curved further upward as he made eye contact with Danny, never releasing the boy's gaze until the RV exited under the open front gate, Vlad's distant form becoming obscured by the tall hedge wall.

* * *

The Fentons arrived home late into the night, a half moon hanging high in the starless city sky. Maddie and Jack, their forms slumped in exhaustion, walked quietly up to their bedroom as soon as everyone was in the house. Jazz followed, entering her own room after calling a goodnight to her parents, getting a faint reply.

Danny stood in the middle of the living room, eyes settled upward, listening to the muffled sounds of his family settling in for the night. His parents must truly be tired, not to at least go down and check the lab after leaving it for four days.

A thought sparked in Danny's brain, and an almost giddy smile broke out as he walked quickly up to his room, grabbing out his cellphone before throwing his bags onto his bed. Glancing at the neighboring doors in the hall, Danny closed his bedroom door with a quiet click and crept back downstairs, entering the lab with a bounce in his step.

No Lunch Lady could be seen hovering inside the containment unit, and Danny figured his parents had stored her back in one of their thermoses while they were away. He spared not another thought for the old woman, his mind filling to the brim with excitement as the portal doors opened before him, casting the black room in green light.

He was inside the Ghost Zone and up in his room in seconds, opening the closet door and smiling down at the slumped sleeping bag.

"Missed you, too." He murmured quietly, taking his phone out of his pocket.

He quickly set an alarm to wake him early in the morning before placing the phone on his bedside table. He then reached into the closet, pulling out the bag and laying it flat upon the carpeted floor. He grabbed his blanket and pillow off his bed, and laid down with a sigh on the floor beside his body. He threw the blanket over them both and burrowed his head into the soft pillow, exhaustion still lingering in his bones.

Pressing his back against the warm figure behind him, Danny's eyes drifted shut and he floated off into a peaceful sleep. No restless dreams haunted him.

* * *

The annoying sing-song tune of his phone's alarm woke Danny slowly. He gazed blankly at the far wall with sleep-crusted eyes, unwilling to move but knowing he'd have to.

Finally with a drawn out groan he sat up, blanket falling off as he stumbled sleepily to his feet, walking over to the small end table. He snatched up the cellphone and deactivated the alarm with a hard press of his thumb, snapping the phone shut and tossing it back down onto the wooden surface.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Danny turned to look back on the covered corpse, blanket still draped over it. Knowing that he needed to be back home before anyone woke up, Danny worked quickly, throwing the pillow and blanket back onto his bed and dragging the body once more into the empty closet. He propped it up in its same position, giving the head a small pat before closing the door. He took quick but quiet steps down into the lab, not giving himself time to dwell on the usual reluctance he felt.

The air of the human world pressed in around him as he stepped through the portal, constricting his bones and enveloping him entirely. He frowned; it always took a few minutes to adjust back to the human world. A small thrill swept through Danny as he realised this must be what astronauts went through when returning to the gravity of Earth.

A smile now hung loose on his face as he took the stairs two at a time, opening the basement door and stepping into the kitchen.

A dim light came from the living room, and Danny walked through the dark kitchen, coming to stand under the archway. Just beyond, laying back against the couch and looking his way, was Maddie. She sat forward, a hand swiping quickly across her face, and Danny looked in another direction, waiting for her to speak first.

"Danny, sweetie," Her voice was thick and soft, barely discernible above the drone of the television. "What are you doing up?"

"C-couldn't sleep." Danny shrugged. He continued to stand uncertainly just inside the kitchen.

"What were you doing down in the lab?" His mother's voice had steadied now, and Danny figured it was safe to look her way once more. She patted the cushion beside her.

Danny walked over to the couch, taking a seat beside his mother. Danny glanced at the news report playing on the tv screen as he answered Maddie's question, keeping his tone casual.

"Just wanted to look around. You know, all that technology you guys work with is actually pretty neat."

He knew the subject of his parents' work would always distract them, and this was no exception. Maddie settled back into the couch, Danny watching from the corner of his eye as her face turned to look at the tv.

"You've never been interested in our work." Maddie's voice had gone soft again, and Danny turned toward her. Her face held a faint smile, a faraway look in her eyes as she stared unseeing at the screen. Danny wasn't sure if she was suspicious or happy or just lost in thought. Silence beat out for several seconds.

"Well, y'know, maybe I want to learn...how to use all that stuff. After all, there have been more ghost attacks recently."

He realised too late that this direction was a bad one, as Maddie's smile faded. Her eyes dropped down to settle on her hands, bunched together in her lap.

Maddie made a sound between a hum and a sigh, turning her gaze back on Danny, who immediately looked elsewhere. The look of sharp sadness on his mother's face was a sight he wished to be spared of. He was grateful for the shadows muddling both their expressions.

"So uh, what are _you_ doing awake?" Danny asked, a forced lightness in his voice that sounded fake to both of them.

"Same as you, couldn't sleep." Maddie replied, "I didn't want to wake your father."

Danny finally met his mother's eyes, although briefly.

"How's he doing?" He asked.

"He's better. Still exhausted, though. We hardly got any sleep at the hospital, after he woke up. He'll need to take it easy for a few days, but he'll be fine."

Maddie trailed off before speaking once more, leaning slightly toward her son.

"How are you, Danny? Your stomach-"

"It's okay, really." Danny replied, throwing a quick smile her way before looking back at the television. "Just a scratch, Mom."

Danny watched Maddie from the corner of his eye, and she in turned watched him straight on. Neither paid any mind to the newsman on the tv.

"Danny," Maddie began, her voice faint. She cleared her throat and started again. "You know I would never hurt you. No matter what, I would never do anything to hurt you."

Danny nearly started in surprise, his head jerking to look over at his Mom, who suddenly seemed so very frail. Danny had never been in this position before; comforting someone who had always been the very definition of strong.

"I know that." And Danny found conviction in those words. His mom would never hurt him, not knowingly. The thought brought on a surge of comfort, and Danny allowed a smile to settle on his face. Maddie returned the look, the lines in her face becoming less prominent as she relaxed fully.

He shuffled sideways until his side met her's. She leaned into the touch, bringing up an arm to wrap around his shoulder. She quickly raised the other, rubbing both hands up and down Danny's arms as her face took on a worried expression.

"Honey, I swear, you are _still_ a block of ice!" She exclaimed quietly, her eyebrows drawing down.

"Uh, yeah, I-I think it's from being down in the lab." The excuse was weak, but it was all Danny could think of.

It hung between them both as Danny mentally resolved to be more careful about letting his mother so near. She would most definitely want to know why he continued to feel so cold as time passed.

"I'd better get upstairs and take a shower." Danny spoke, gently untangling himself from Maddie's embrace. He felt completely refreshed after his night in the Ghost Zone, and a warm shower sounded like just the thing he needed. For the first time in days, Danny finally felt like his old self again.

* * *

It was a long time before Danny emerged from the bathroom, steam billowing out into the hallway. He felt renewed and ready for the day ahead. He couldn't wait to tell Sam and Tucker about all that had happened in Wisconsin, and about Mr Masters.

The thought of the man caused Danny to pause, and the teen rifled through the laundry basket, finding his jeans and searching through the pockets.

He found the folded paper, clasping it in his hand and resolving to set it in a safe place. He walked into his room, looking around before settling on placing the paper in his desk drawer. He then went about picking out clean clothes for school, glancing down at the bottom of his closet. In that exact space, on another plane of existence, a certain body rested, waiting patiently for his next visit. The thought of being so near to the object of his protection gave Danny a sense of safety, and he smiled absently as he donned the day's attire; a midnight blue shirt over black loose jeans along with his usual sneakers.

Descending down into the living room, Danny found the couch empty and television off. His mom was either in the lab or her room. The sound of a door clicking open had Danny turning, craning his neck up toward the second floor.

Jazz walked down the steps, only seeing Danny when she reached the bottom. When she noticed him, her half-smile dropped into a blank expression, and she just stood watching him strangely for all of five seconds before Danny grew sick of it.

"What?" He asked, brows knitting together as he walked into the kitchen. His sister seemed to have taken a nose-dive off the deep end lately. Not that Danny hadn't always seen it coming, but still. Jazz was behaving freakier than usual, in his opinion.

The girl followed mutely after, absently going about preparing her breakfast. Danny did the same, body moving out of habit. Every time he looked Jazz's way, he found that she'd been staring at him, and would turn quickly away. It rubbed against Danny's nerves, souring his previously good mood.

"What's your deal?" he asked, annoyed. He placed his filled cereal bowl down on the table, standing behind his chair and waiting for a reply.

"Nothing!" Jazz shot back, looking defensive. "It's just...well, you moved really fast. Like, _really_ fast."

"What?" Danny's frown slackened with confusion. "When?"

"Back at Master's, when Mom...when you pushed Dad out of the way. I didn't even see you come in, and suddenly you were just... _there_."

Ah, now Danny understood. He kept his outward appearance aloof, waving a hand at his sister as he picked his bowl back up.

"It was dark. You just didn't notice me." He moved over to the sink. "I swear Jazz, you get crazier every day."

The jab had its desired effect.

"I am not crazy, Danny. And that insult is very insensitive to actual people with mental and emotional problems-"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Danny interrupted, knowing that Jazz was gearing up to begin a lecture; one he planned on dodging, along with her earlier comments.

He placed the still-full bowl in the sink absently, paying his actions no mind as he exited the kitchen. A quick return trip to his room to retrieve his backpack and Danny was ready to set off for Casper High.

It wasn't until he was outside in the morning air that Danny gave a thought to the fact that he seemed to be getting to school earlier than he used to. He could only shrug at the supposed mystery, the answer never once occurring to him.

He didn't mind, really. The brief solitude in the halls was nice, as long as no creepy voices started whispering again. But with the mirror world and all its occupants gone, Danny suspected that he would have no further problems.

* * *

The peace and quiet was everything Danny had hoped for, and he spent his time sitting in the long white main hall, leaning against his locker with his eyes closed. His thoughts swirled languidly, floating in the air above him. The occasional shuffle of teachers entering, giving him a glance before moving on to their respective classrooms, was all that interrupted Danny's drifting mind.

Far too soon the first wave of students arrived, their collective feet stomping across the tile. Danny stood up, not wanting to get trampled by the pestering mass of bodies, far too warm as they brushed unwanted against him.

He was glad when he caught sight of his friends walking in through the door with the second group. He faced his locker and began spinning the lock, Sam and Tucker soon joining him at their lockers to his right.

"You don't meet us at the usual spot anymore; is something wrong?" Sam asked immediately, fingers turning her lock combination without even needing to look.

"Nothing's wrong," Danny replied, stuffing books into the small metal space. "I just, I dunno...it's peaceful here before everyone arrives. And it's not like I have anything else to do."

"Well, maybe we'll start coming early then, too," Sam replied. "We can make this our before-school hangout."

"No, that's alright." Danny smiled at them in return, shutting his locker door. He paused when he realised that they both were staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sam answered before deciding to change the subject.

"Hey, I managed to find a few answers to that stuff you wanted to know about; why you weren't healing? Well, the purple book says-"

"That's alright, Sam." Danny raised a hand, giving his friends another smile. "I already know."

"Uh, you do?" The gothic girl spoke uncertainly.

Danny gave a nod. "I'll tell you guys everything at lunch."

With that, the three began to walk toward their classes. Danny made it three paces before halting with a cry, his hands reaching up to grip at his hair.

"What, what?" Both Tucker and Sam yelled out, looking at him in a panic.

"Aw man!" Danny groaned, frustrated. "I forgot to do my English homework. Lancer's gonna flip!"

The other two visibly calmed at this, Tucker reaching out to hit Danny lightly over the shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, dude. You can copy off mine."

With that, the taller boy dug out his paper from the depths of his bag, Danny ripping out a fresh piece of paper from his own backpack. With a finesse that came from years of doing this exact thing, Danny copied out Tucker's paper onto his own, scribbling his name hastily at the top. It wasn't the best solution, but with no time to re-word the essay and make it his own, Danny had to just hope Lancer wouldn't notice. It helped that he and Tucker didn't share English class.

As soon as Danny entered his homeroom, seconds before the tardy bell rang, his eyes were pulled as if drawn to a certain blond-haired jock.

Dash noticed Danny's gaze, glancing up at the smaller teen. Danny continued walking toward his desk, bracing himself for whatever verbal or physical blow the other would send his way.

To Danny's surprise, he made it to his desk in silence, the other students chatting amongst themselves and ignoring him as usual.

Curiosity claimed him, and Danny peered over his shoulder back at Dash, who sat two desks away. Once again the boy's blue eyes rose up to meet Danny's, but instead of shouting out an insult or throwing a well-aimed pencil, Dash just glared sharply at him before looking away.

Mr Lancer's voice silenced everyone in the room, and he promptly began the day's lecture. Danny pushed all thoughts of Dash from his mind and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

* * *

Danny walked out the cafeteria doors, tray of food in hand, looking forward to sharing his weekend story with his friends. Of course, as soon as his table came within sight, Danny found that he'd need to put a hold on that plan.

Paulina gave him a quick wave before going back to eating her food. The other two occupants gave him knowing looks as he took his spot next to Sam.

"So, where have you been?" Paulina asked, leaning forward on her elbows.

"Uh, had to go visit an old friend of my parents'. It was their college reunion." Danny answered. Sam and Tucker were now paying closer attention, and Danny wondered just how much he could get away with talking about with Paulina around.

"That sounds boring as hell." Paulina laughed.

Danny gave a chuckle of his own. "Actually, it turned out more interesting than I thought."

"What happened?" Tucker beat Paulina to the question.

"Well, let's just say Mr Masters is a lot different than I originally thought."

"Wait, _the_ Mr Masters?" Paulina sat straight, frowning. "As in, that multi-millionaire guy who lives in that creepy old castle?"

"The very same." Danny smiled.

"Wow." The olive-skinned girl was definitely impressed, and curious. "So, are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" Danny asked.

"You know, about that place being haunted. They say that if you try to even go _near_ the castle that the Wisconsin ghost will show up and scare you off. Did you get to see it?"

"I don't know anything about a Wisconsin ghost, but I did see the dead Dairy King."

"What!" Sam exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Tucker asked.

Danny nodded, glad that he could at least share in this little part of the story.

"Yep. It was my first night there, and this old wrinkly ghost came out of nowhere. Made me jump outta my skin!" Danny gave a short laugh. "I thought he was gonna kill me or something, but Mr Masters came running, and managed to scare him off."

"Mr Masters scared the ghost away?" Paulina asked, now looking thoroughly impressed.

"I know, it surprised me, too." Danny propped his elbows on the table. "But he turned out to be an alright guy in the end."

"Who, the ghost or Mr Masters?" Tucker questioned.

"Both, actually." Danny supplied, thinking back on the Dairy King's help. He felt a jab of regret that he hadn't been able to seek out the spirit, so he could thank him again.

The bell rang out distantly, and the four friends sat back in disappointment. Paulina was quick to regain her sunny disposition, turning to Danny as she stood.

"Hey, wanna skip next period again?" she asked with a smile.

"Again? Uh..." Danny floundered for a moment before offering the girl a shrug. "No thanks? I really should see what I missed these last two days. Don't wanna give Tetslaf a reason to make me run laps."

Paulina appeared confused by his answer, but quickly conceded with a shrug of her own.

"Alright then, see ya." she spoke over her shoulder as she entered back into the school.

"Uhhhh, guys?" Danny turned to his friends for an answer.

"It seems we both have stories to share." Sam spoke with a smile. "We'll have to give each other the quick versions on the way home."

"Deal." Danny grinned, taking his tray in hand and leading the way inside.

"Dude, you didn't touch your food." Tucker commented as they threw their leftovers into the garbage. "You should've let me have your burger if you didn't want it."

"Oh. Huh." Danny muttered, looking down at his untouched lunch. He gave a shrug, tossing it into the trash and setting the empty tray with the others. "I guess I'm not hungry."

* * *

Danny's desire to avoid laps was met with bitter irony as Tetslaf led the class outside to the track.

"Alright, we're going to be timing your speeds for today." the woman explained, holding up a small stopwatch. "Now, this isn't a race. This is just to calculate you regular running speed. Ladies, line up first."

The girls all let out a collective groan, even Sam. The sun was much too hot for running, and it beat mercilessly down upon the heads of every teen.

"Come on, line it up!" Tetslaf directed. "Just wait for me to blow the whistle, then start running."

She gestured for the boys to follow as she walked down to the end of the track, yards away from where the girls stood waiting. The shrill ring of the small whistle sounded, and Tetslaf started her stopwatch as the girls began jogging. None of them bothered actually running, and reached the finish line after a few minutes. Sam arrived first, several seconds ahead of the rest, and immediately walked over to the cluster of young trees beside the track. They offered a small area of shade, and the students all crowded underneath them as Tetslaf noted and scribbled down each girl's time as they crossed the finish line.

She sighed down at her clipboard before calling out to the class.

"Okay, boys, you're up!"

Now it was the other half of the class's turn to complain and drag their feet all the way to the start of the track.

"Man, why couldn't she wait until it got cooler out?" Mikey commented sullenly, and the other boys groaned out their collective agreement.

Danny just wanted this to be done and over, lining up just behind the starting line with the rest, looking down the long track he'd have to run. It was indeed sweltering out, and beads of sweat slid annoyingly down Danny's forehead.

The whistle sounded, and Danny zoned out, allowing his body to move on its own as he waited to cross the finish line. His eyes drifted along the black cement under his feet, and it was with no small amount of shock that Danny saw the white finish line appear before him, much sooner than he'd anticipated.

He came to a stop, looking up to find that he had indeed made it to the end of the track, in what seemed only a few steps. The faces of the girls in front of him were all set in clear expressions of disbelief. Even Sam was rendered speechless as the heavy moments dragged by in silence, the distant sound of running feet approaching from behind.

Danny turned to look back, and his stomach dropped as he took in the sight of the remaining boys running to catch up, most not even halfway across the track.

"Fenton, I said this wasn't a race." Mrs Tetslaf called, though her mystified expression belied her reprimanding tone. She quickly jotted down his time, staring at her clipboard as the first of the boys caught up to Danny.

Dash slowed to a stop, followed closely by Kwan and Dominic. Their panting breaths and slumped figures were in stark contrast with Danny, who didn't so much as look tired. A few soft whispers from the girls under the trees, coupled with very pointed looks from the guys had Danny wishing he'd paid more attention and jogged slowly like the others. How was he supposed to know he could run that fast? Though to be fair, he knew he'd done it a few times before.

Danny frowned to himself; yet another thing to tack onto his expanding list of things to be careful about. He definitely didn't need to bring unwanted attention to himself.

Thankfully that was the end of running, and Tetslaf herded the class back into the school building, instructing them all to do some sort of activity for the rest of class. She then retreated into her office.

_'No doubt to try and figure out how to recruit me onto the track team_.' Danny thought with a frown.

He and Sam opted to sit down in a corner, leaning against the cool walls. As he knew she would, Sam immediately started with her question.

"How did you-" she began, keeping her voice low.

"How did I cross 30 yards in like, three seconds? I don't know, I just did." Danny's reply was short. He didn't want to talk about this now; not when the entire class was still glancing his way and speaking amongst themselves. He crossed his arms, resting them on his drawn-up knees.

Sam sent him a small frown, but dropped the subject. The two of them spent the remainder of the period resting on the floor, and Danny was thankful Sam didn't start up her usual PE routine of 'make Danny work out until he nearly collapses.' And Tetslaf didn't bother docking them points for sitting around, when she finally emerged back into the large room.

* * *

Danny sat in Study Hall with his head on his desk, wishing he had Sam or Tucker to talk to. He had a few papers to get started on, but just couldn't dredge up the will.

He was relieved when the final bell rang out, signalling the end to another school day.

He met his friends at their lockers, and the three began their trek home. Tucker of course had already heard about Danny's little stunt in gym, and laughed for a solid minute, ignoring Sam and Dannys' shared frowns.

"Oh man, I wish I coulda been there!" He grinned. "I bet that brought those cocky football jerks down a couple notches. What did Bone-Cruncher's face look like?"

"Dash just looked surprised, like everyone else." Danny answered, not finding any humor in the situation, like he normally would.

"I bet he did." Tucker let loose another string of laughter.

"Tucker," Sam interjected. "This is serious! If Danny keeps slipping up like this, people are gonna get suspicious."

"Hey, I'm trying, okay?" Danny replied defensively. "Besides, just because I'm fast doesn't mean people are going to automatically assume I'm a ghost."

"Things add up, Danny. Eventually the clues are going to outweigh the doubts. Remember that." Sam pointed a finger in his face, her expression serious.

Danny wasn't sure how to reply, and so switched to a new subject.

"So tell me about what happened while Poindexter was out of the mirror."

"Nothing much." Tucker replied with a shrug. "Just acted really...not like you. Heh, for a while there we thought you'd gone nuts. You basically skipped out on school and ditched us. Oh! _And_ , you got to spend who-knows how long with _Paulina_."

Tucker grinned, nudging Danny with his elbow.

"So, how'd it go? Do you remember anything that happened?"

"No." Danny shrugged. "I don't remember a single thing that guy did while I was in the mirror world. Did he, I...go to her house or something?"

"No, of course not." Sam answered before Tucker could lie. "Not even Poindexter was _that_ brave. I don't think he had any of your memories , either, 'cause I'm pretty sure he slept on a bench or something."

"Huh." Danny replied, wishing he could recall what the bespeckled boy had done while in possession of his body.

The smell of fire and ash filled Sam and Tuckers' lungs, and they paused to look for the source. Danny noticed their halted steps, and looked back at them.

All three heard the scream that ripped out into the air.

Down the road on their left, smoke billowed from the windows of an apartment building. Already, sirens could be heard from far off. The three teens joined a quickly gathering crowd in the street, staring up at the burning building.

"Look!" One man shouted, pointing upward.

Everyone followed his direction, and gasped at the sight of several panicked faces peeking out through open windows. The front doors to the building burst open at that moment, and several coughing, crying people ran out of the apartment. The ones still at the top called down, pleading for help that the citizens below were unable to give.

_'Just great.'_ Danny thought with a grim expression up at the trapped people. Some higher power had to be screwing with him, he just knew it.

"Guys, I need to find some cover." Danny spoke to his friends. They immediately understood, and Tucker began looking around for a possible spot hidden from view.

"Danny, you don't have to do anything." Sam said imploringly.

"She's right, dude." Tucker agreed, "I was only joking when I made that superhero comment before."

"But I can't just let people die if I can do something about it." Danny answered with an almost regretful tone. He truly couldn't just stand by, but he was most definitely unhappy about the prospect of putting himself at risk for a bunch of strangers.

_'Still, with great power comes great responsibility and all that garbage.'_ Danny thought, almost smiling as he thought of Tucker's unhealthy collection of Spiderman comics.

"There." Tucker spoke, pointing to a dumpster in a nearby alley. If Danny crouched behind it, he'd be afforded a few moment's privacy without anyone noticing.

"Stay here." He said to his friends before turning and jogging away.

Once hidden, Danny managed to turn himself invisible without putting forth any effort. He was definitely getting better, he realised. He kicked off of the ground, grinning as he ascended weightlessly into the air, the thrumming vibration of his powers echoing through him as he sped back out into the street. He reveled in his renewed strength, looking down briefly at the crowd gathered below. Sam and Tucker could be seen glancing nervously between the burning building and the dumpster.

He rose up, coming to hover just outside the topmost windows, where five people could be seen leaning out the windows. One of the women crouched onto a windowsill, practically dangling out. She seemed to be seriously considering jumping, thick smoke enveloping her form almost entirely.

She was the first one Danny went for. He recalled the struggle of the panicked woman back at the party, and didn't plan on giving any of these people a chance to flail about. He reached down and gripped her arms tightly, pulling her roughly out the window. She screamed loudly as she dangled in the open air, and Danny could hear many accompanying shouts from down below.

Danny rocketed the fifty feet back down toward the ground, pulling up just before reaching the road. The woman swung in his grasp from the force of his stop, and Danny let her drop the remaining height down onto her feet. He then returned back to the faces, clouded by smoke and looking even more scared than before.

They'd all drawn back into their rooms, and Danny scowled at them invisibly. They weren't going to make this easy for him. He reached blindly into one of the windows, sweeping his hands about before they made contact with warm flesh.

He grasped the person's shirt, dragging them out onto the windowsill forcefully. A burly man with bushy eyebrows falling low over wide, terrified eyes met Danny's own face. The man looked through him in fright, his feet digging into the broken glass as Danny pulled him out into the air like the woman before.

The man yelled out wordlessly the entire way down, and Danny released him with an annoyed grimace. Only three more to go.

The remaining people were now peeking out the windows again, both curiosity and a lack of oxygen keeping them there. They tried to see past the smoke down to the road below as Danny arrived back before them. He looked between the faces, deciding which to go for next.

In one window stood a mother and daughter, and in the window next door was a young, scraggly man who wouldn't stop shouting for help. Danny decided to save him last.

The young girl was coughing horribly, and Danny reached for her. His hands gripped underneath her arms, and he began floating backward, trying to be much gentler with her as she screamed. Her mother shot out of the smoke, her upper half hanging out the window as she grabbed onto her daughter's shirt, trying desperately to pull her back in.

Danny grit his teeth, wishing he could simply show himself and be done with all these idiots' panic. But that was too great a risk, and in his frustration Danny pulled harshly on the small girl, ripping her from her mother's grasp. He just wanted to get these people to safety and then head home.

This action, predictably, was a mistake. Danny watched the as the woman tried to balance herself, her arms still outstretched, her face pale and drawn. With a gasp she toppled forward, falling down toward the unforgiving concrete.

A flash of memory danced across Danny's eyes. He'd been in a similar situation only days before.

_'No,'_ Danny thought. _'Not again!'_

Gripping the girl tightly with one arm, Danny dropped rapidly, accelerating his speed until he caught up with the falling woman. He reached a hand out, mind racing, knowing he had only bare moments. He managed to grip one of her arms, pulling himself and his two passengers up. He clenched his teeth, eyes shut, the air rushing past his ears. His arms struggled under their weight, but no resulting crash could only mean that he'd been successful.

Danny opened his eyes and looked down. The ground lay just below, people gaping up at the two figures being suspended just above their heads.

The little girl had begun crying loudly, her hands gripping at Danny's arm. The woman was completely silent, looking up at the invisible hand she could feel holding her aloft.

Danny lowered them slowly onto the ground, only letting go of the woman when her feet touched the road. She turned to look up at her daughter, silently reaching out. Danny complied, lowering the girl into her mother's grasp.

One left.

Danny flew back up to the window, and found that the young man was now standing out on the window ledge, shouting into the choked air.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" He yelled hoarsely, his eyes sweeping across the sky above him. "Get me down from here!"

Danny raised an eyebrow, grabbing hold of the man's arms. The guy let out a shrill cry as his feet left their solid purchase, but he offered no struggle, repeating a shaky mantra of "Thank you, thank you!" until Danny released him onto the ground.

He stumbled to his feet, whipping around to look up, staring through Danny with his mouth hanging open.

Danny smiled back down on the guy, though this went unnoticed. He then zoomed back to the dumpster, landing behind it and willing himself back into sight. The vibration dissipated, and Danny walked out into the open street once more.

Sam and Tucker caught sight of him immediately, though everyone else was occupied with gazing up dumbly at the empty sky. They wrapped Danny in a quick hug, both grinning.

"That was amazing!" Tucker exclaimed.

"You really pulled that off." Sam commented, amazed. "I didn't know if you'd be able to."

"See, man? Superhero!" Tucker slapped Danny over the back with a look of pride on his face.

"Let's just get out of here." Danny commented in return. Long red firetrucks could be seen speeding down the street toward the building. Black smoke covered most of the sky now, apartment windows shattering in the heat.

"We never finished our talk." Sam said after the three were back on their usual path. "Why don't we go to your place and hang out?"

"Sure." Danny agreed readily.

An afternoon spent with his friends in the peace of his own room was just what he needed. Mentally, Danny also considered calling Mr Masters, just to tell the man he'd been right about Danny's powers returning.

* * *

The Fenton household seemed to be back to normal, with Jazz sitting on the couch and watching television and the sounds of Maddie and Jack down in the lab.

"So what're your parents working on these days?" Tucker asked, moving into the kitchen to gaze at the closed basement door.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Various weapons designed to zap ghosts into dust." Danny answered.

"Let's go take a look." Tucker suggested, already turning the doorknob and peering down the stairs. Danny's parent's inventions had always fascinated the taller boy, though he rarely got a chance to venture down there to see for himself.

"Alright." Danny obliged the request, more out of a want to be near the portal than a shared curiosity.

The three teenagers entered the lab, eyes seeking out the Fenton parents. Maddie and Jack were both sitting at their desks, Maddie bent over her usual pile of papers. Jack held a wrench in one hand and pieces of metal in the other, screwing bolts in place.

"Hey, Mom." Danny greeted, walking over to the woman, his friends trailing behind as they took in the various machine scraps and weapons sitting on shelves and hanging on the walls.

"Hi, Danny." Maddie replied. She glanced up at the trio, her face going stern. "Remember not to touch anything, kids."

"Sure thing, Mrs F." Tucker answered, busy looking closely at the Ghost Gabber, sitting on a table with its wires once again pulled apart by a frustrated Jack.

"What are you working on?" Sam asked, looking down at the various illegible notes and blueprints on Maddie's desk.

The woman gave a quick smile before returning to her work.

"We're in the middle of coming up with a feasible design for our latest invention, a vehicle that will hopefully allow us to enter the ghosts' realm. As it is, living beings can't survive inside the portal for long; there's no oxygen. Not to mention the unknown dangers lurking within. But if we can safely pilot the landscape, maybe we can discover new ways of keeping ghosts from invading our world."

Sam and Tucker absorbed these facts, looking across the room at the open, glowing Fenton Portal. They seemed to almost expect the portal to suddenly spring to life, sucking them into its airless void like a vacuum.

"Sweetheart, did you have any questions?" Maddie spoke up, not bothering to lift her gaze from her work.

Danny knew this to be her polite way of requesting space, and decided to leave her and Jack to their work.

"Nah, we're just gonna go hang out for a while." Danny replied, waving for his friends to follow him back upstairs.

They entered Danny's room, Sam falling down onto his bed while Tucker walked over to the game console, powering it on.

"Get ready, Sam, 'cause I'm about to obliterate you in Epic Duels."

"Fat chance, loser." Sam sat up with a smirk. Her and Tucker's long-standing rivalry when it came to that game had held strong for nearly a year, neither one willing to admit ultimate defeat at the other's hands. As of that time, Sam was reigning champion with two more wins than Tucker hanging over the boy's head.

As the two grabbed up controllers, sitting down on the carpet, Danny walked over to his bedside table. He looked around for his cellphone, confused when he couldn't find it. He knew he'd set it down on this table; he remembered doing so! Danny reached into his pockets, growing worried when they were found to be empty. He quickly began rifling through his backpack, hoping that he had simply thrown the device in there and forgot.

No such luck. Danny started looking everywhere for his phone. His parents would have his head if he lost the thing.

He traced back his memory as Sam and Tucker began their digital sparring match, wracking his brain for the answer he sought.

When it came to him, Danny slapped a hand hard against his forehead. He'd set the phone down on his end table, alright; the wrong one. It was back in the Ghost Zone! Danny let out a groan of frustration at his absent-mindedness. It caught the attention of his friends, who paused their game to look back at him.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, fine, I just forgot something." Danny replied, looking toward his bedroom door.

"Back at school?" Tucker put in.

"No, just- it's nothing. I'll deal with it later." Danny forced the worry aside, conceding to the fact that he'd just have to wait until the next opportunity to go and get it back. It would be safe for the moment, tucked away in his other bedroom.

The other two looked at him in silence a moment longer before returning to their match, Danny taking a seat at the end of his bed to watch. He was always the referee when it came to Sam and Tuckers' fights.

"Why don't you tell us about what happened in Wisconsin? I mean, the whole story." The goth girl said as her character delivered a brutal sweeping kick to Tucker's avatar.

And so Danny started from the beginning, recounting the tale of how he and his family arrived at Mr Masters mansion, from how the man had initially given Danny the creeps to how he'd ended up saving Danny's butt twice. The reveal of Vlad's ghostly status had both Sam and Tucker pausing their game once more to cast wide eyes up at Danny.

"Seriously? He's a ghost, too?" Tucker exclaimed.

"Do you know for sure?" Sam asked.

"Well considering he shot ecto blasts from his hands and then fazed us both through several floors, I'd consider that sure enough." Danny replied smartly, grinning at Sam's resulting scowl.

"Anyway, then I passed out. Woke up back in my room, covered in bandages. Mr Masters came in soon after that. At first I thought he was going to blackmail me or something, but he just told me he was there to help me out. We talked for a bit, he answered some questions, and then we went to the reunion party."

"Is your stomach healed yet?" Sam asked, looking worriedly at him.

"Yeah, see?" Danny stood up and lifted his shirt, showing the small scabbed over scratches, all that was left of the brutal gashes that had previously adorned his mid-section. "They just itch now."

Danny then told about his short time spent in the ballroom, and then the resulting night of chaos. Both teens were shocked to hear of Maddie's possession and the peril that followed.

"Oh, Danny, your poor mom." Sam spoke, looking sad. "Is she alright? What about your dad?"

"They looked okay downstairs." Tucker commented, glancing toward the door.

"They're fine. No one was seriously hurt. Well, except this one guy..." Danny became hesitant, looking down at the floor. He couldn't wait for the day when the sickening sound of that man's body meeting the ground would finally fade from his memory.

"What one guy?" Tucker inquired.

"Just some guy; I didn't know him. He and a lady were dangling out a window and I managed to rescue her, but...well, the guy ended up falling."

Danny didn't want to linger on the subject, and thankfully his friends picked up on that fact and resumed their fight. Sam won seconds later with an intricate triple kick, her opponent's head flying clean off.

"What!" Tucker yelled out, dropping his controller.

Sam gave a triumphant laugh, standing up and thrusting her arms in the air. "Oh yeah! Victorious again!"

"Rematch, Manson!" Tucker glared up at her with a determined look.

"Next time, Foley; we gotta head home." Sam replied with a smirk, taking out her cell and looking at the time. As Danny's story had dragged on, so had the evening, and the sun was beginning to set.

The two left for their houses soon after, calling their goodbyes to Danny as they jogged down the front steps onto the pavement, Danny watching briefly just inside the door. He could hear them arguing over the game once more, their voices carrying down the block. He smiled at the two, closing the door and going to sit on the empty couch.

He felt around blindly for the remote, discovering it wedged in between the cushions. He turned on the television, wondering idly if any good afternoon cartoons were playing. What he got instead was the image of a reporter standing outside a very familiar apartment building, smoke still rising thinly into the sky.

The suited woman stood before the camera, microphone in hand, hair billowing about her face. Firemen could be seen filing in and out of the brick building behind her.

"-nredible story that the residents have told. Eye-witness accounts claim that indeed their bizarre tale holds truth. Apparently some sort of invisible force saved the lives of five residents, carrying them down to safety. Two such people were a mother and daughter, who claimed to have been held by a person they could not see." A picture of the aforementioned pair showed on the screen as the reporter continued. "They, along with the other witnesses, are in the firm belief that their lives were saved today by some sort of phantom. The two are currently in the hospital, the girl being treated for smoke inhalation and the woman for a broken arm.

"Tragically, not everyone was saved this day. A small family of three were found dead in their apartment, where it is believed the fire originated. The McLain family consisted of a single mother and her two children. Whether or not this is a case of homicide has of yet been determined. More on this story as it develops."

Danny tuned the following weather report out, thinking back to earlier that afternoon. Had he actually broken that lady's arm? He supposed it was likely, what with how fast she was falling and the way he'd grabbed desperately for any part of her he could reach. Still, knowing he'd broken her arm made the teen feel guilty.

Worse still was the guilt that corroded at his mind when it was revealed that three people never made it out. A mother and her kids had died because he hadn't bothered entering the building to see if anyone was still inside. He'd just assumed...

The basement door opened and Danny's parents came into view, his father clearly sulking as he followed Maddie into the living room.

"Hey, Mom." Danny greeted.

"Hi, sweetie." Maddie replied with a smile. "No staying up too late, now."

"Alright." Danny said, watching them head for the staircase. "Wait, are you two going to bed?"

"Yes," Maddie's voice took on a pointed edge, sending a sidelong glance toward her husband. "Your father still needs his rest, so we're turning in early for the night."

"Oh come on, Maddie. I told you, I'm fine!" Jack argued with a frown, his face a cross between sulking teenager and indignant adult.

"The doctor said you should take it easy for a bit, and that's what you're going to do." Maddie returned her husband's frown tenfold, and the large man gave in with a frustrated huff, turning toward the stairs.

"Goodnight, hon." Maddie called over her shoulder as she followed after Jack, the two disappearing upstairs.

Danny took a moment to marvel over his fantastic luck, silently listening to the opening and closing of a door. A smile curved up the side of his face then, and he sprang from the couch, tiptoeing into the kitchen.

Being able to enter the Ghost Zone two nights in a row had all traces of previous remorse wiped clean from Danny's mind, and he couldn't keep the grin from growing on his face as he entered the lab. Glancing at the containment unit, he idly wondered where his parents were keeping the old lady.

Once within his other home, Danny took the stairs two at a time up to his room, giving the closed closet door a glance before walking over to his bedside table.

Its blank surface left a pit in Danny's stomach, and he just stared for several seconds at the empty space where his cellphone should have been. Frowning in confusion, he dropped down to his knees and looked underneath his bed, then behind the small table before finally just lifting the object, staring underneath it at the barren carpet. His phone was nowhere to be seen.

Danny searched about his room, mimicking his earlier quest in the flipside world. He upturned and rifled through everything, still coming up empty-handed as time passed. He huffed out a breathe in frustration, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

He knew he'd left his cellphone in this room. He knew he did. But it wasn't here. So that left only one plausible explanation.

Someone had taken it.

Danny lowered his hands, eyes opening. As his vision came back into focus, he turned toward the closet, an unsettled feeling crawling up his spine.

Surely it couldn't be. But still...Danny walked over to the closet door, turning the knob and opening it slowly.

Inside lay the black bag, still slumped in its same position that Danny had left it in.

Reaching in, Danny pulled the bag out and laid it on the floor, staring down at it in silence. As attached as he was to his old body, he felt a great reluctance at the idea of opening the sleeping bag. For one thing, he wasn't sure how the corpse would look after so long, and several grotesque images flashed unhelpfully in his mind. He also didn't want to risk any harm coming to the body, and removing it from the protection of the bag might cause damage.

So in the end, Danny settled for simply running his hands along the still-covered body, feeling for any sign of the familiar cellphone. All he was met with was soft, pliant warmth; arms, torso, head, legs. The small, cold phone could not be located.

Danny realised how ridiculous he looked, patting down a corpse for supposedly pocketing his cellphone.

Feeling foolish, but relieved, Danny carefully set the covered body back in its resting place. Giving the corpse a quick smile goodbye, he closed the door.

Once again at a loss, Danny stood in the middle of his room, scratching his head absently as he wracked his brain.

The phone was taken by someone, that was the only explanation. But by who? And why? But most importantly, where were they now?

Walking to his window, Danny peered out of it. The deep void beyond reminded him of the dark depths of the ocean.

Small objects could be seen floating static in the distance, and Danny figured to himself that it wouldn't hurt to at least look out the front door. Maybe his phone had been dropped just outside.

Journeying downstairs, Danny braced himself as he turned the doorknob. He recalled his mother's words about the Ghost Zone being a vacuum, and almost expected to be sucked out into the open space.

The door slowly opened out, and Danny looked up at the dotted sky that was the realm of spirits. To his surprise, he saw earth beneath him. The front steps ended in ground and grass, just like the human world.

Danny took tentative steps down, feet coming to rest on the dirt. Curiosity now overriding caution, Danny walked two paces out before meeting with the end of his small island of earth. His eyes scanned around the rest of his front yard, finding it in a similar state. The ground stretched out from the foundation of his house, spanning several feet before dropping off into barren space. His house was literally a floating island, he realised.

He turned and craned his neck up, looking fully at his home. It looked exactly the same as the real version, with the OP centre sticking out the top and everything.

Danny looked back out at the endless void, now feeling much more comfortable. It wasn't at all what he had imagined, with ghosts flying left and right, and chaos reigning. Instead it was calm and serene, and Danny wondered if his powers worked the same as they did in the human realm.

It turns out they work even better, for as soon as Danny called forth the hum, it echoed through his bones, pulsing off of him in small waves and leaving him feeling more powerful than he ever had before.

"Woah." Danny commented as he looked down on himself with a grin. He was soon lifting off the ground and rising up with minimal effort. He lifted his arms up into the air as he floated just above his house, feeling weightless.

Danny looked down on his island, imagining himself an astronaut in outer space. None of the computer simulations or videos he'd watched countless times could compare to this, and Danny grinned as he propelled himself forward, out into the Ghost Zone.

His house was his ship, and the faraway objects were stars to him as Danny lost himself in his own fun. Slow circles became boring quickly, and soon Danny was jetting back and forth at high speeds, corkscrewing, rising and diving as he laughed lowly to himself.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, nor did he care as he slowed down, hovering yards away from his home.

Squinting, Danny peered across the empty space toward the distant objects. They floated, unmoving and undisturbed. They were rectangle in shape, and Danny realised that they were doors, in various colors and designs.

Raising an eyebrow, Danny found himself drifting slowly toward them, wondering why doors of all things were what he had found in this realm. No ghosts, no skeletons or even noises. Just distant doors, and silence.

Coming upon the nearest door within minutes, Danny stared at it in apprehensive curiosity. It looked just like an average door, like one would find inside a home.

Reaching out, Danny carefully turned the knob and opened the door, attempting to be as quiet as possible. Whatever he'd expected to find inside, it certainly wasn't the sight that greeted him.

Beyond the door lay a single, small room. A living room, from the look of things. And sitting cross-legged upon the floor was a small boy. He didn't appear to notice Danny's intrusion, so enraptured he was by the small, dated television set in front of him. He sat far too close to the screen, which only showed static.

"Uh, hello?" Danny attempted, bracing himself for whatever reply he would receive.

Nothing. Not even a slight jump of surprise from the kid.

Danny was now beginning to get creeped out, and so decided that it would be wise not to disturb the child any further. He closed the door gently, cringing as it clicked back into place. He then looked about at the other nearby doors, wondering if they too had similar sights just inside.

He figured that this would be a question best answered at a later date, and so turned back toward his house, his pace slow as he lost himself in thought. The quiet void was beginning to unnerve him; surely there would be ghosts of some kind traveling around? Were they all just sitting behind those doors? Perhaps Mr Masters would know.

Danny landed back down on his front yard, releasing a groan of frustration as he remembered the reason why he'd ventured there in the first place. His stupid lost cellphone. Taken by someone.

There had to be ghosts about, for one to enter his house and steal it. The thought of some stranger entering into his home while he was away caused anger to rise within Danny, and he looked over his shoulder, eyes scanning as though the thief would simply pop out of hiding.

Danny wanted nothing more than to stay in that spot, maybe walk the perimeter of his yard and keep guard. Watch over his house and, more importantly, his body. Why, if anyone were to find it, or even worse, _take_ it, Danny wasn't sure what he'd do.

But the logical part of his brain knew that he had to get back to his real home. He'd neglected to keep track of time, and as such, his risk of being found out had risen.

So it was with a great amount of reluctance that Danny entered back into his house. He locked the front door for good measure, though he was sure that wouldn't hinder an intruder; not here. But perhaps it would send out a message, that this was his house, and others were certainly not welcome here.

Danny sent a farewell glance up at his bedroom door before taking the stairs down to the lab.

Peeking his head through the portal and into the real lab, a small shock of surprise raced down Danny's spine as he saw his parents. Instinctively, he went invisible, staying absolutely still as he watched their huddled forms.

They took no notice of their son, both bent over their desks, involved in their work. Danny's body relaxed with relief; they hadn't seen him, and so long as he stayed unseen, he could make it up to his room undetected. He just hoped they didn't have some sort of ghost spotter device set up.

Tip-toeing through the room, Danny glanced between his parents as he slowly reached the stairs, ascending up and into the kitchen. Not daring to risk anything, Danny remained invisible as he walked the rest of the way up to his bedroom. A quick look out his window told Danny that it was early in the morning, the sun casting small rays of pale yellow into the brightening blue sky.

Danny, not feeling at all tired, decided to spend his few hours before school playing some Doomed. He'd been neglecting the game, and missed stomping monsters and other characters online.

As the teen logged into his game, Maddie and Jack continued their work, noticing neither their son nor what followed close behind.

Another pair of invisible eyes gazed upon them silently. It had taken notice of the new, strange ghost flying about so near to its own home. With the realisation that it had discovered a new, unguarded portal into the human world, the ghost melted back into its own realm. It turned and quickly made for its friends, intent on spreading the news.


	11. No Rest For the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning Note: I feel so bad for not including Sam and Tucker more so far in the story. They're actually my favorite characters. It's just that Danny's going through a lot of secret things that he doesn't want them knowing about, or knowing all the details to, so I have to exclude them a lot. For now, anyway. I hope to expand on their sides of the story soon.

Danny's average Thursday at school took an abrupt dive toward the paranormal, approximately five minutes into Algebra.

Already Danny's eyes were beginning to droop with boredom as he copied down what Mrs Smith wrote onto the whiteboard. As such, it took him a moment to react to the screams coming from directly behind him.

When he did, Danny's eyes flew open, and he turned around in his seat. His mouth fell open in shock as he beheld the sight of several students hovering near the ceiling, held tightly in green semi-translucent tentacles. The owners of these appendages were a pair of octopus-looking creatures, their red eyes sweeping wildly about the room as strange sounds garbled from their gaping mouths.

As one, their gaze settled right on Danny, and Vlad's words about ghosts detecting eachother came swimming back into his mind.

_'Oh great.'_ Was the thought that followed quickly after.

The two flung out their tentacles, sending the teenagers crashing into the walls and floor. The teacher stood frozen behind her desk, shaking and unable to move. A distant part of Danny filed this image away for the next time she decided to yell at him.

The octopus-mutants screeched as they dove toward Danny, and the boy shot to his feet, overturning his desk as he skidded toward the door. The rational side of Danny knew it would be stupid to try and fight them while so many witnesses were around; the less-rational side was just scared.

Danny flung open the door with a cry and sprinted down the hall, not bothering to turn around and see if the ghosts were still following. The sounds of their shrieking told him well enough that they were on his tail.

They were gaining on him, and panic rose with the hum that welled inside him. Danny was quickly reaching the end of a hallway, taking note that no one had stepped outside any classrooms yet to investigate the noise. Seeing this as his only opportunity, Danny sprung upward on both feet, invisioning the floor as if it were water as he held his arms out in front of him. It worked, and he dove through the tiled floor, coming to land roughly on his stomach several feet blow, in a hallway on the ground level.

He scrambled back to his feet, knowing that the spectres would be quick to follow. He wasn't proven wrong as their angered wails filled his ears once again. He turned to look up at them, their heads touching the ceiling as they stared wide-eyed down at him. Their eyes and dripping mouths spoke of hunger, and Danny felt as though he were being hunted; again.

They reared back, firing a gelatinous black-green substance at him. He pivoted and began running once more, wishing he still had his cellphone with him so he could call his parents.

Danny felt his stomach drop as he turned a corner, only to realise it was another dead end. A window was the only thing ahead of him, and Danny knew he couldn't turn back without risking capture.

As he came closer to the closed window, Danny focused on seeing the solid glass as liquid he could pass freely through. This method had yet to fail him, and Danny dove through the obstacle, crashing down onto the grass outside and rolling forward.

He grit his teeth as he came to a stop, lying on his back and staring up at the bright sky above. To his surprise, the green ghosts didn't appear. Danny sat up, looking behind himself up at the window. Muffled cries could be heard suddenly within, and Danny realised that people must have finally left their classrooms to find the source of the noise.

A low growl settled in the back of his throat as Danny ran to the window, looking inside the school building at the scene rapidly escalating in the hallway. He glared at the two octo-mutants as they dived toward the gathering crowd of students and teachers, all of which were screaming and ducking, running in random directions in fright.

A roar broke through the din, causing everybody to freeze, including the ghost pair. A large wolf appeared from the ceiling, landing on the floor and setting its sights right on the two smaller ghosts. Fear overroad the hunger on their twin faces, and with matching cries, the ghosts fled in Danny's direction, the wolf giving chase.

They fazed through the window and Danny, the force of their retreat pushing Danny backward and landing him flat out on the ground a second time.

The wolf leapt through the wall as well, soaring over the boy's prone form and bounding after the fleeing octopi. Danny rose uncertainly to his feet, watching the three spectres shrink into the distance, heading toward the football field.

Questions streaming through his mind, Danny turned around and jumped sharply as he was met with several shocked faces pressed against the window. They were all staring at the now far-away ghosts, who's cries could still be heard. They didn't at all seem to notice Danny, and the teen had to glance down at himself to make sure he wasn't invisible. Nope; not invisible. Well, not really. Being a wallflower, he'd always had the ability to go unseen, even with a mass of people staring right toward him.

Deciding that the catastrophe was over, for now, Danny began to walk around the large brick building, reaching the front doors and making his way back to Algebra class.

Entering through the still-open door, Danny halted as every set of eyes in the room shot toward him, a stark contrast to only minutes earlier. The teacher could be seen clutching her phone to her ear, now huddling fully behind her desk. The students were all in the middle of righting the overturned desks, pausing now in their work to stare at Danny.

"What?" Was all the boy could think to say.

"We thought you'd been killed or something." One girl spoke up.

"Yeah," A guy put in, "Those monsters went right for you. How'd you get away?"

Not sure whether he liked or hated being the centre of their amazed expressions, Danny shrugged as he walked over to his desk, picking it up and placing it back in its spot.

"Some wolf thing came along and scared them away."

"Seriously?" A few voices spoke in unison, and now everyone was talking amongst themselves, trying to figure out what had just transpired.

No one bothered Danny with further questions, and the teen settled calmly into his desk, picking up his flung backpack and setting it beside him on the floor. He just wanted the day to resume as normal, but this wish went unfulfilled as sirens sounded dully in the distance.

The teacher spoke lowly into her phone before placing it back in its cradle, standing fully and looking toward the students.

"The police have arrived. We should all just remain here." She spoke in a wavering voice, and Danny began to feel bad for the poor woman. Seeing ghosts for the first time had really taken its toll on her.

The remainder of the class was spent in tense silence, frequently broken by whispers from students. The teacher had moved to stand beside the door, looking out into the hall as though she wasn't sure what would come down it, police officers or more ghosts.

In the end it turned out to be a pair of men dressed in white suits, dark sunglasses hiding their eyes from view as they entered the classroom.

They spent a few moments looking about the room, invisible gaze felt more than seen as it settled on each student in turn. The bell rang out, and most of the teenagers rose slowly from their seats, gathering their things.

One of the men raised a hand, halting the movements of all.

"Everyone is to stay in their rooms until inspection is over." He stated with authority.

"Inspection?" Mrs Smith asked.

"We are doing a sweep of the school building and surrounding area. Several witnesses claim that there were multiple ecto-entities within school grounds. If any of them remain, we'll be able to detect them."

Eyes going wide, Danny's arm sot into the air before he could control himself. Everyone's eyes settled on him as he spoke up, voice cracking slightly.

"What do you mean, 'detect them'? I mean, how do you even know ghosts were really here at all?"

"Are you stupid?" One fellow student spoke up. "What do you think was chasing you?"

Danny paid them and the mumbles that followed no mind, focusing on the men before him, waiting for their answer. A voice in his head was yelling loudly that he find a way to get out of there; that they would find out. And he didn't want to know what would happen if they discovered his secret.

"Just know that we have our ways of sniffing out a ghost, kid." The first man answered. "As for proof, one student managed to capture brief footage of the three spectres on his cellphone. We have confiscated the device for evaluation. In the meantime, you are all required to simply remain calm and wait until the inspection is complete. Shouldn't be too long now."

The room lapsed back into silence, and Danny's mind was whirling with all kinds of what-if scenarios. He wasn't sure what kind of ghost detection device they had, how strong it was, or even where it was. A small bit of hope remained within him, though; maybe the device was far away, or even outside, and wouldn't be able to pick up on him. It was a big maybe, but it was all he had to cling to.

He cast about mentally for any kind of excuse he could make to leave the room, to disappear and fly far away. He had one, but it was weak and definitely cliche.

Raising his hand again, slowly and with an internal sigh, Danny caught the attention of the entire room once more.

"Uh, could I go to the bathroom?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." Came the predicted reply. "Everyone is to remain monitored until the search is complete."

"But it's an emergency." Danny continued, real desperation lacing into his tone.

This caused the second man to nudge the first with his elbow. "Ah c'mon, let the kid leave. If one of us goes and stands guard outside the restroom, he'll still technically be monitored."

The first, more serious of the two frowned at his partner, letting out a long sigh before glancing disapprovingly at Danny.

"Fine," He gave in. "But _you're_ taking him. Keep an eye out for anything weird. Those spectres could be hiding nearby."

Internally cheering, Danny practically launched out of his desk toward the door. He opened it, taking a single step out into the hallway before he was halted by a hand gripping his shoulder.

" _I'll_ lead th-" The second suited man spoke from behind, his words choked out as he quickly pulled away from Danny.

The teen turned to look up at him, body tense, knowing exactly what it was that had given the guy pause. He looked down at his hand before shaded eyes settled back on Danny.

"You guys really gotta raise the temperature in this place. This kid's freezing." He directed these words over his shoulder at the teacher, who watched on in silence. A few of the students nodded, shivering slightly in their seats for emphasis. Danny hadn't even noticed the temperature, but memory reminded him of just how cold the classrooms always were.

Thankfully that was as far as the subject went, and Danny was soon staring at the back of the man's pristine white suit as he led the way toward the nearest restroom. The fact that his pathetic little plan was working had Danny almost smiling. Maybe he _would_ be able to get out of here with his secret intact.

Down two hallways they finally reached the second floor restrooms, and the man crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. Danny rushed into the boys' restroom, closing and locking the first stall he reached. There he stood in silence, listening for any kind of noise that would indicate that he wasn't alone.

Hearing no such sounds, Danny allowed the hum to flow into his limbs. For a few moments he stared down at his hands, buzzing lowly with power. It was so easy to call it forth now. It had Danny more worried than impressed as he thought about it. Soon he wouldn't even be aware of the power coming and going, and this could lead to several unfortunate scenarios.

Mentally shaking himself back into the situation at hand, Danny leapt into the air, ascending through the multiple floors above him, gaining speed as he went. Bright sunlight momentarily blinded him as he rose from the rooftop of the highschool. Danny hovered in the air, a hand coming up to shield his eyes. He looked out toward the football field, half expecting to see the three ghosts still grappling somewhere in the distance.

Danny nearly plummeted toward the ground in fright as a blaring alarm echoed out, bouncing off the school walls and ringing in his ears. Eyes seeking out the source of the new noise, Danny felt a tremor of fear as he spotted a large machine several yards away, sitting in the parking lot. It was currently flashing a bright green light, shrieking its alarm as several people in white rushed about the area, their heads swiveling this way and that. A few held up small metallic squares that glinted in the light.

Danny knew that he had to be the one to trip the sensors, either by the use of his abilities or by coming within range of the machine, he wasn't sure. Glancing down at himself, Danny was relieved to find he was still invisible. They couldn't see him.

Well, that's what he thought, for about two seconds before a strange whistling noise joined the loud alarm. Danny looked back down at the people, and found them all to be looking up in his general direction, pointing their small square screens at him. They weren't the only things aimed at him, either, and Danny gasped aloud as he caught sight of one white-clothed person charging up a very intimidating looking gun. It was so large that it rested against the ground, propped up by the man's shoulder as he took aim, directly where Danny hovered.

The whistling died quickly, and then a bright white light shot from the barrel of the weapon, launching through the air toward Danny, who rocketed forward out of its path. He could feel the energy flowing off the white ball in bursts as it grazed past his legs. Danny continued to fly away he looked over his shoulder at the people, most now waving their small screens left and right, trying to relocate him. It seemed the gun needed time to power up between each shot, and that gave Danny a great amount of relief.

As Danny landed in a narrow alleyway near his home, he wondered if he'd just been better off staying in the classroom. Maybe they really wouldn't have been able to detect him.

_'What if those square things got a good look at me? What if they could see my face!'_

And thus Danny's thoughts spun in turmoil as he sat down against a brick wall, uncertain about what to do next. Between the oddity of the Ghost Zone, the random ghost attacks and these men in white, Danny felt utterly lost. He needed help; needed someone who could give him aid, and answers.

* * *

The phone rang twice before it was answered, the voice of a young woman on the other end.

"Hello, DALV Company; this is Stacey, how can I help you?" Her voice was flowered with peppiness, making Danny even more unsure of his decision.

"Uh, hi, i-is Mr Masters there?" Danny asked, glancing around himself as he stood inside the phone booth, feeling as though he were about to be attacked at any moment.

"And this is?" The woman questioned.

"Danny Fenton." The teen answered, other ear listening for the slightest sound of a gun charging up.

"Ah! Danny Fenton. Just one moment." With that, the woman's voice was replaced by light jazz music as Danny stood, glancing up and down the street and wondering why the woman sounded as if she'd heard his name before.

"Daniel." Vlad's voice nearly caused the boy to jump, and his eyes did yet another sweep of the surrounding area before calming himself enough to answer.

"Mr Masters, uh, it's me Danny."

Danny removed the phone from his ear and proceeded to hit himself on the forehead with it. Why of all times was he being so awkward! The quiet sound of Vlad chuckling did nothing for Danny's self confidence.

"Why aren't you calling from your cellphone, Daniel?" Mr Masters asked. "You would have been forwarded to my office immediately."

"Uh, yeah, I think a ghost stole my phone." Danny said, not bothering to ask how the man had known his cellphone number in the first place.

"I see." Vlad replied slowly. "Is that what you're calling about?"

"No, actually, there's something else. Uh, a big something, I think. Do you know anything about a bunch of people in white suits? They have this ghost detection machine, and-"

"Daniel, listen to me very carefully." Vlad interrupted, his voice becoming sharp. "Where are these people now? Are they anywhere near you?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Danny replied, looking over his shoulder again.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Back at my school. They're sweeping the area for ghosts."

"And why would they be doing that?" Now Vlad's tone had dipped down into something a little threatening, and Danny wasn't entirely sure who that unsaid threat was directed at.

"'C-cause there were some crazy ghosts trying to eat each other earlier." Danny supplied, rubbing at the sudden chills on the back of his neck.

He heard Vlad sigh into the phone on the other end, but whatever the man was about to say was drowned out by the sound of shattering glass. The impact of something large crashing into the phone booth had its thin glass walls crumbling, sending Danny to the ground inside.

Danny pushed himself to his hands and knees, grimacing as shards scraped and cut into him.

_'Man, I'd love to go just one week without getting mangled.'_ He thought as he looked over his shoulder.

He was met by a pair of glowing eyes and bared, dripping teeth glaring down at him. He instantly recognised the large wolf from before as it lowered onto its haunches, preparing to pounce. Apparently, it was still hungry.

Growling low in its throat, the creature sprung forward, and Danny barely managed to sink through the ground in time. The dull vibration of the phone booth fully collapsing could be felt in the solid earth, and Danny had to fight off fear as he lay on his back, completely still in the stifling dirt and darkness. Though Danny had ceased breathing several days ago, the knowledge of the absence of oxygen had his ribs contracting, his mouth flying open in an attempt to draw in air.

Unable to handle it any longer, Danny crawled out of the ground, still intangible, hands not making any real contact with the dirt and concrete as he came to hover just inches off the ground.

He gasped in unneeded lungfuls of air, looking down at the white sidewalk, bits of glass and metal strewn about. He then became aware of voices shouting, and looked up to find a small group of people standing frozen across the street, staring at him.

_'Oh...no.'_ Was the only line that ran through Danny's head, and instantly his body regained its solid form, dropping back down onto the ground. But it was too late, the damage done; they had seen him. Seen him ascend from out of the ground and float in the air.

Danny cast about for something, anything, to say or do. He was entirely unprepared for the second attack from the wolf. It crashed into his side, sending them both rolling down the road. They landed inches away from one another, the wolf shaking its head and quickly righting itself. As it lunged for the teen once more, Danny kicked it hard in the face. The ghostly canine squawked in surprise as its head was forced to the side, its body stumbling with it.

Danny took this opportunity to stand as well, gritting his teeth as he took in the shards of glass protruding out of various points on his bleeding body. Gripping the largest one, easily the size of his hand, Danny cried out as he yanked the offending glass from his left thigh. He held it threateningly as the wolf sized him up, cocking its head as it began slowly circling around him.

Danny moved with it, keeping the wolf at his front as he gripped the glass tightly, wielding it like a makeshift knife.

The people were now running into stores, peering through windows and pulling out their cellphones. Not wanting to be caught on camera, Danny turned and began sprinting toward an alleyway. He couldn't risk flying while eyes were still upon him, and in his dizzying panic he never once thought about invisibility.

The wolf was in pursuit, the sound of its teeth snapping just behind Danny's head. Said teen skidded out onto another street, relief spiralling down his limbs as he caught sight of Fenton Works looming above buildings, just a block away. Screams and shouts from nearby told Danny that there were still other people around, going about their normal days only to see a bloody boy sprinting past, followed closely by a giant wolf. The only thing Danny could do was run.

The creature finally managed to snap hold of him by the shirt, flinging Danny through the air. The boy crashed into a lamp post, and used it to stand as quickly as he could before the wolf was on him. He opened his eyes in time to see a gaping mouth full of teeth filling his vision. Thinking fast, Danny swung the glass shard, slicing the wolf along its bottom jaw and tongue. Green ectoplasm swelled and spilled forth down the animal's mouth as it shrieked, rearing back in stunned pain.

Danny didn't stay to watch as it shook its head violently, torn tongue flapping and green flying everywhere. He turned and continued the run toward his house.

Danny reached his home in seconds, leaping past the steps and flinging his front door open. He had no idea if the wolf was still chasing him, and didn't want to find out. Instead he shut the door and continued to sprint downstairs to the lab.

Danny skidded as he reached the basement, grunting as his stomach came into contact with a table that hadn't been there before. Danny looked down in confusion at the sleek metal surface, marred only by four small half-circles sticking out in each corner. He had no more time to contemplate this new addition to the lab, as his parents were both standing up from their desks, looking at him in matching alarmed expressions.

"Danny!" They yelled in unison.

Maddie rushed forward, gripping him tightly by the shoulders. The thought of his icy skin came fluttering into his mind, and Danny absently tried to pull away from his mother's hands. She was having none of it, and kept with him as he stepped back, her face growing stern, mixing in with the obvious worry.

"Danny, what happened to you?" She demanded.

"There's a ghost wolf outside!" Danny shouted back, alarm still coursing through him at the thought of the creature coming into his home.

Maddie whipped her head around to look at her husband.

"Jack, the shield!" She said, but the man was already dropping his tools and bounding up the stairs. Maddie wrapped her arms further around Danny as the two stood in silence, listening to the sound of Jack run all the way up to the OP Centre. Seconds later, the lights flickered briefly, signaling the activation of the shield.

Danny tried once again to move away from his mother, wary of any prolonged contact. He was surprised to feel her arms leave him, but the relief was short-lived, as Maddie immediately grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him to her desk.

"Sit." She ordered, pushing Danny down into her chair. He watched mutely as she reached up onto a high shelf, feeling about blindly before pulling a white and red box down. She set the first aid kit on the desk and began rummaging through it silently.

The sound of an ecto gun firing startled both of them, and Maddie looked toward the basement stairs, body held tense. The firing continued, and Maddie turned her attention back on her son, gripping a pair of tweezers tightly as her brows knit together.

"Uh, Mom?" Danny spoke up, confused, guilty and afraid all at once as he sat stiffly in the chair.

"It's just your father, sweetie." Maddie answered, pulling the chair with Danny out into the open. "He can handle himself against one ghost. It'll be fine."

Her tone sounded more tense than confidant, and Danny couldn't find much to say in response.

They lapsed into silence as Maddie knelt on the floor before her son, taking hold of one of his arms. Her eyes moved up and down every inch of skin, running fingers lightly across streaks of blood. When they caught upon a splinter of glass, Maddie pulled them out with the tweezers. Danny pressed his lips together, wincing at each sharp sting as the glass left his skin piece by piece. The larger shards Maddie left alone, moving from his arms down to his legs.

Taking out a large pair of scissors, Maddie cut into the denim, steering clear of the bigger wounds, exposing Danny's equally injured legs. Thankfully there were less bits of glass, and Maddie was soon done, moving next to his torso.

His shirt was treated in the same manner, and Danny wanted nothing more than to vocalise his discomfort and annoyance. He could very well do this on his own. But the drawn face of his mother, looking very much like she had in Vlad's mansion, kept Danny's mouth sealed shut. He instead took to looking around the lab to occupy himself as Maddie pulled thin slivers from his side.

To be honest, he was quite surprised that she wasn't questioning him endlessly on the ghost that had attacked him, or attacking it herself along with her husband. She didn't even seem to care. This coupled with the memory of the bystanders' shocked faces replaying before his eyes left Danny feeling incredibly uncertain. The ghosts, his secret, the big machine and now this; Danny's mind was practically flipping inside his skull. He supposed every ghost must come with a healthy dose of Murphy's Law.

Maddie stood and clasped Danny by the cheeks, pulling his head forward and looking it over with equal scrutiny. Her fingers combed lightly through his hair, picking out loose glass. Danny jerked in surprise as her hand found a single shard near his forehead. Now he at least knew the source of the blood currently drying on his face. She pulled this one out as well, hissing between her teeth as fresh blood trickled past Danny's brow, tickling at his nose on its path downward.

As Danny attempted to wipe the red away, smearing it more than anything, Maddie fished out a roll of gauze. She ripped off a piece and folded it neatly, placing it in Danny's right hand.

"Hold this to your head, right here." She directed his hand up to the top of his head, and the teen obediently pressed the material down onto the wound as Maddie put aside the bandage roll, looking at him.

"This is almost over, Danny. We have to get those bigger pieces out, okay?" She said reassuringly, her hand moving toward a shard stuck in Danny's left shoulder.

"This'll hurt, but try to stay still." She spoke as her fingers tentatively gripped the glass.

Danny tensed in preparation, his eyes moving to look at the empty containment unit as he felt his mother's hand grasp the glass firmly. He squeezed his eyes shut at the first feel of the glass beginning to leave him. It sent jolts of pain skittering down his body, and was thankfully over in moments. Danny opened his eyes to watch as Maddie dropped the bloodied glass down on the table. He noted how little of the glass had actually been in him, feeling both relieved that the wounds weren't extensive, and terrified that such a small bit of glass could hurt so much.

The next two shards were removed in the same way, the pain quickly fading as soon as they left his skin. The last untouched wound held a piece of glass in similar size to the one Danny had wielded as a weapon. It sat buried in his left leg, below the knee. Sickeningly, Danny could see his skin bulging slightly out of place, forced to make room for the intrusion.

Feeling a bit faint, Danny quickly looked away as Maddie gripped the final shard. This one didn't give way as easily, and it took Maddie several seconds of pulling and twisting to get it out. Danny's hands shook as his body slumped down, looking at his mother, who held up the glass. His eyebrows rose at the sight of it, the red end far larger than the clear side.

_'It must've gotten pushed further in one of the times I fell.'_ Danny thought absently, wanting nothing more than to lay down.

Acting on this want, Danny stood up shakily. Maddie laid a hand against his chest, stopping him from moving forward.

"Danny, where are you going?" She asked, dropping the glass among the others.

"Gonna take a shower." Danny answered in monotone, taking hold of his mother's hand and pushing it away, not looking at her as he continued forward. He was grateful when she didn't argue, and quickly made his way to the ground floor. He could worry about his mom later; for now he just needed to wash the blood away and get dressed in non-shredded clothes.

* * *

Standing under the warm water, cuts stinging anew, Danny tried not to think about his situation. It felt as if everything were hanging by a thread. If one of those people recognised him, or gave his description to the police, his whole world could come crashing down. Vlad had been right; it _was_ a miracle he hadn't been caught before now.

Thoughts of the fellow ghost made Danny's mood even worse. How had the guy kept his own secret all these years? He was obviously much better at this whole thing than Danny, and the teen wished sorely for some kind of guidance, and help. He definitely needed it.

Danny could hear his father's boasting voice fill the house below, and knew the man had come back victorious.

Turning off the shower, Danny stepped out and grabbed a towel from the rack. Drying himself, he stepped in front of the mirror, looking at the small tears and holes in his body, blood welling up in a few. Most had already scabbed over, and Danny marveled at his rapid healing ability.

Leaving the bathroom, Danny quickly dressed in his room and descended down into the living room, where Jack stood with Maddie. The large man was grinning wide and holding up a plastic bag triumphantly. Inside the bag was green liquid, with small chunks floating within it.

Maddie's attention shifted to her son immediately, and she held up her gauze roll, walking toward him.

"Danny, we still need to wrap those-" She started.

"I'll do it, Mom." Danny interrupted, taking the bandages.

"Hey, Danny, get a load of this!" Jack exclaimed, holding up the bag. "Why, that stupid ghost didn't know _what_ hit it! That's what happens when you mess with the Fentons!"

Danny turned and headed back upstairs, his father's joyous laughter following him all the way to his room. He thought he might have heard his mother call after him softly, but paid it no mind. He couldn't risk his mom touching him too much, and if she saw how quickly his wounds had healed in such a short amount of time, she'd definitely have questions. Maddie was no idiot, and for the first time in his life, Danny felt apprehension toward her.

_'Oh well, what's the point in hiding. The police'll probably be kicking our door down any moment now. They'll know what I am. I'll probably be hauled off to some lab.'_

Danny thoughts continue to turn in morbid circles as he lay on his bed, gauze forgotten in his loose grasp. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling exposed and wanting nothing more than to retreat into hiding, somewhere safe. He knew exactly where that someplace was, but with his parents awake and in the lab, it would be impossible to go there. The tempting idea of drugging his parents into sleep again nagged at him, but he pushed it roughly aside.

Craning his neck, Danny looked toward the upside-down image of his window. Green coated the normal blue of the sky, and Danny knew that the ghost shield was still up. True, no ghost could come in and attack him anymore, but he was effectively trapped. He hoped that he wouldn't be made to leave before his parents deactivated it. Not being able to cross through a ghost shield would be a pretty clear giveaway, after all.

A knock at the door brought Danny back to the present, and he listened as his mother climbed the basement stairs quickly to answer.

"Yes?" He could hear her say.

"Good evening, ma'am. You're the local ghost hunters, yes? We are with the GIW. We've received reports that a large ghost-like creature was spotted outside of your home." A man's voice spoke, muffled by its distance.

Danny rolled onto his stomach and listened carefully.

"Yes, we are, and yes, my husband has already taken care of it." Maddie replied, pride evident in her tone.

"We see." Said a second voice, sounding more annoyed than relieved that the ghost was now gone or destroyed.

"Yes well, if that's all then I really should be getting back to work." Maddie said shortly.

"Just one more thing, ma'am. A humanoid spectre was also seen in the area, though it's not known where it fled. Have you or your husband encountered it as well?" The first one asked.

"A human ghost?" Maddie's voice rose in pitch, and Danny could practically envision the excited look on her face. "Where? When?"

"Just a half hour ago, a few blocks down. It was spotted only briefly, and then fled, followed by the wolf." The first answered.

"So I take you haven't seen it, ma'am?" The second added.

"No, but we'll definitely keep an eye out." Maddie spoke, and Danny buried his face in his blankets, stomach dropping. Great, now his parents knew there was a human ghost running around. And was it really necessary for those two to tell her about it being followed by the wolf? What if she put two and two together?

Danny tuned their goodbyes out as he got up, walking over to his window. He opened it, leaning his head out to watch as the white-suited pair left his front steps. He envied their ability to walk through the shield. They climbed into a white car, windows tinted black, and drove out of sight.

Still worried that his identity might be revealed, Danny's desire to be near the safety of the Ghost Zone drove him downstairs. He dared go no further than the living room, however, not wanting to be near his parents while they undoubtedly talked about the new human ghost. He settled down onto the couch just as the front door opened. Jazz entered, looking tired and stressed. Danny figured she'd just spent the afternoon with one of her more difficult charges. Why she insisted on playing school volunteer counselor, Danny would never know.

The older girl spared Danny a glance as she made her way upstairs, closing herself in her bedroom quietly. Danny looked back to the tv screen, which was playing out the local news.

Some teenaged boy from Danny's school had been killed in a fire last night, which had begun in his bedroom. Danny thought he recognised the kid from the photograph shown. What sparked Danny's interest was the fact that the flames were, according to reports, not red or orange at all, but blue. Giant blue flames had engulfed everything in the boy's room, including him. His body was recovered, scorched beyond recognition. The camera then panned to the grieving family members, standing outside their home amid the sirens and people. Danny quickly flipped to another channel.

Everything passed into a blur as Danny lost himself in afternoon cartoons, mind wandering, not paying full attention to the antics of the animated characters. His family moved about in the house, his mother prepared dinner, and the sky darkened.

The sound of the doorbell had Danny falling back into the present, more out of fear than curiosity. The first thought entering his head was that it was scientists or police, here to escort him off to a cell or lab.

Imagination created a few choice scenarios that played before his eyes as Danny slumped further into the cushions of the couch, fighting off the urge to turn invisible as his mother called to him from the kitchen.

"Danny, honey, can you get that?" She asked over the dull clank of pots and cutlery.

Danny braced himself as he walked toward the door, hand reaching out to slowly turn the knob. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or even more alarmed when he registered who exactly it was that stood calmly before him, posture straight, clothes pristine, and a small smile ever present.

"Mr Masters!" He exclaimed in surprise, eyes widening.

"Hello, Daniel." Vlad greeted in reply, his smile widening by a fraction as he stood, arms folded behind his back, in the cool night air.

Danny took a moment to look behind the man, and noted that the ghost shield had been taken down at some point by his parents. At least now he didn't have to worry about being trapped in the morning.

"Who is it, sweetie?" Maddie called once more, coming out of the kitchen to see for herself. As Danny stepped back to reveal the man, Maddie's expression became similar to Danny's own, surprise widening her eyes and lacing its fingers into her tone.

"Vlad? What are you doing all the way out here?" She asked, coming to stand fully in the living room. The man now smiled fully as he stepped into the house, Danny closing the door behind him.

"Good evening, Maddie, my dear. I was in the neighborhood on business and decided to stop by for a short visit. The reunion didn't end on the best note, after all."

Maddie gave a nod to this, her expression falling into sad contemplation briefly before snapping herself out of it. She then offered a smile up at her friend, gesturing toward the kitchen as she spoke.

"Well, since you're here, why don't you join us for dinner?"

"Oh, I couldn't impose." The man protested politely, waving his hands in gesture.

"Oh nonsense, you're welcome here anytime." The woman insisted, turning and walking toward the door to the lab.

Vlad sighed lightly and shrugged in a gesture of concede, watching momentarily as Maddie yelled down to Jack that dinner was ready before turning his eyes back on Danny.

"We'll have time to talk afterward." He said in a low voice, unnoticed by Maddie, who was busy calling up to Jazz.

Danny only nodded mutely in return, certain that this 'brief visit' of Vlad's was anything but, and mystified that the man would travel all this way, and in such a short amount of time, to see him after their interrupted phone conversation.

The house rumbled with the thunderous footfalls of Jack as he bounded upstairs, face alight at the mention of dinner, only to explode into a supernova of delight when he caught sight of Vlad standing in the middle of the living room.

"Vladdie!" He cried out as he ran toward the slighter man, arms thrown out.

Danny mentally commended Vlad for not flinching or dodging his father's advancement, taking the crushing hug in stride.

"Ah, yes, hello Jack." Vlad said after Jack released him, smoothing out his suit jacket and straightening his tie.

Danny watched the two men continue on into the kitchen, Jack already boasting about his latest inventions and inviting Vlad down to the basement to have a look after dinner. The second man all too happily agreed.

Jazz entered the living room, tapping Danny over the shoulder as she passed by him, snapping the teen out of his thoughts. He quickly followed, and soon the entire family, new guest included, were enjoying the late afternoon meal, some more than others.

Jack's mouth seemed to be permanently stuffed with food. This of course didn't stop him from carrying on his conversation with Vlad, who appeared to be doing his best to both understand Jack as well as dodge the small bits of food and spit flying from the large man's mouth. Danny watched them from across the table as he passed the mashed potatoes to his sister, feeling sympathetic for the billionaire.

"Danny, you'd better get some food on your plate, before your father eats it all." Maddie spoke up, quirking an eyebrow at her son's empty plate.

Danny looked down in surprise, and found that his mother's words were true; he'd neglected to put anything on his plate, its clean surface catching the light. Strange, he hadn't even noticed.

"Oh, yeah." Was all the teenager could say. "Sorry."

Jazz handed him a bowl with a confused expression, and Danny began quickly piling food onto his plate. Perhaps a bit much, he realised, when he was finished. He truly had no appetite, not even a craving for anything set before him.

Thankfully, everyone carried on with their conversations, Maddie and Jazz discussing school while Jack just continued babbling nonsensically. Danny looked over to Vlad, and saw that he as well was eating food and occasionally replying to Jack, as normal. He was behaving so normal. How did he do it?

_'Just great. Even when there's a guy who's been dead for twenty years in the room, I'm still the freak.'_

Danny sighed quietly, picking up his spoon. He ate slowly, and by the time everyone around him was standing up with their empty plates, Danny had barely made a dent.

"Honey, are you feeling alright?" Maddie asked as she set her dishes on the growing pile in the sink.

"Yeah, Mom. Just not hungry." Danny replied, rising as well and frowning down at his almost untouched dinner.

The two men were already down in the lab, Jack's voice echoing up into the kitchen, and Danny quickly left the table and his mother to follow them. When he entered the lab, his father was gesturing at the new table, indicating the corners as he spoke.

"And these straps will, in theory, be able to impede a ghost's tangibility. Of course, it's still a work in progress, but we can't wait to try it out!" Jack grinned with excitement, running his hand along the cold metal surface.

"Fascinating, Jack." Vlad replied, smiling, before turning to look toward the closed portal.

"I see you've managed to actually create a ghost portal. Not an easy feat, as I'm sure you recall." He said, giving Jack a pointed look.

The larger man's expression dropped a fraction at Vlad's words, causing Danny's eyebrows to rise in confusion. But soon Jack was grinning fully again, sweeping an arm toward the portal in gesture.

"Trust me, V-Man, it _wasn't_ easy. Took Maddie and I far too long to finally perfect." Jack beamed toward the device with pride.

"Oh? And just how _did_ you manage to finally get it to work, hm?" Vlad questioned, his smile spreading. He glanced sideways toward Danny, who still stood by the stairs, and the boy felt his stomach flutter in apprehension. Vlad was either an actual idiot, or he was messing with him. Danny didn't like either of these prospects.

Danny looked on as Jack paused, scraping fingers along the stubble on his chin. Finally, the man turned to Vlad with an unsure expression, shrugging his shoulders, his words coming out less enthusiastic than before.

"I, uh, we're not really sure, Vlad. Actually, that's something we're still theorising about."

"So it just...what, turned on one day?" Vlad feigned a look of fascination, and Danny was now frowning heavily at the both of them.

"Yep. The darnedest thing, right?" Jack laughed, though the uncertainty still remained.

Danny turned on his heel, shoulders tensed, and marched up the stairs, the pair's conversation floating up to meet his ears as he walked into the kitchen. He glanced at his mother and sister, still sitting at the cleared table, Jazz's notebooks and texts piled around them. Seemed Maddie was helping her daughter with science class, which had always been Jazz's academic weakness. Jazz was looking increasingly frazzled as Maddie patiently explained the written passage for the third time.

Danny entered his room with a huff, poking through his backpack and dragging out his homework. He'd been falling steadily behind, and knew that he couldn't let his grade average fall any more than it already had. Missing half of school today was definitely not going to help the situation. With a dramatic groan, Danny began reading over his English assignment, time moving forward at a crawl, a light breeze flowing through his still-open window.

A small, sharp knock at his door had Danny sitting back up. He had a pretty good idea who it was behind the painted wood, and his frown returned.

"Come in." He spoke, pushing his papers and books to the end of his bed as he stood up.

Just as expected, Vlad entered the room, closing the door behind him. His eyes swept breifly around the room, smile fixed in its same location. When his eyes settled on Danny, taking in the boy's irritated expression and crossed arms, Vlad's smile only grew wider. Danny bristled at the man's obvious enjoyment over his distress.

"What's your deal?" Danny asked, anger rising ever higher as Vlad continued to look pleased with the situation. "Are you the dumbest guy on earth or something?"

"Why Daniel, are you referring to the little conversation I had with your father downstairs? You shouldn't have left so soon. Your father showed me quite a few of his ghost weapons." Arms folded behind his back, Vlad took to strolling slowly around the room, looking at several objects in turn.

"I don't care about their stupid inventions; you're missing the point."

Danny watched the man move around, arms falling to hang limply at his sides. He knew Vlad was baiting him, pushing his buttons on purpose, but that only further added to Danny's mounting stress. He was in a delicate situation as it was, without this man adding fuel to the proverbial fire.

"Oh no, Daniel, I believe it's _you_ who's missing the point." Vlad spoke, looking up at one of Danny's band posters with a disapproving stare.

"Okay, if you don't stop talking in circles, I'm kicking you outta my room." Danny stated firmly, though mentally he had no idea how he'd actually achieve his threat, should Vlad call his bluff.

The billionaire looked over at him, staring at Danny for a few seconds, smile never so much as wavering. He then turned to face the teen fully, inclining his head toward Danny.

"Alright, Daniel, no need to get angry. You've definitely inherited your mother's quick temper." Vlad came to stand before Danny as he continued. "Though you may have also caught your father's rather thick-headedness."

"Hey!" Danny shot back. "I'm not an idiot! And neither is my dad." Danny threw in the last sentence more out of familial loyalty than actual conviction.

Vlad laughed quietly at this, and Danny was beginning to regret calling him for help. He seemed to only want to add to his problems, and mock Danny and his family while he was doing it.

Vlad seemed to sense that he'd reached the end of Danny's patience, and held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Easy, Daniel, I meant no offense. Your parents and I have all known each other far longer than you've been alive, and dead, for that matter."

Vlad paused, watching Danny as though waiting to see whether the boy would laugh at his play on words or not. Danny's face didn't twitch. Vlad sighed lightly, shrugging his shoulders at some obtuse mental thought before continuing with his words and trek around the room.

"Daniel, do you know why I spoke so, well, _directly_ with your father? It is because he's a man of science. He and your mother. And more than that they are simply human. They will believe what is presented to them. If they look at you and I, and believe we are alive, then that is what they'll see. No matter the hints and clues that present themselves to them. Do you understand?"

Now Danny's posture had relaxed, his expression thoughtful, though still a little upset at Vlad's obvious kick at his parents' wit. But even so, he had to agree. To him, the clues to his demise were all too clear, and he often found himself wondering how they hadn't found out yet.

"You should become more interested in their work, Daniel." Vlad commented as he glanced over the mess strung along Danny's bedroom floor with a frown.

"Why?" Danny asked, resisting the urge to shove a nearby candy wrapper under his bed.

"Your parents are ghost hunters; it is their occupation and their life-long passion." Vlad turned once again to face Danny, his expression now serious. "They have made, and will continue to make, weapons and defenses against ghosts, against you and I. The only hope you will have of keeping them in the dark about your secret is to understand how all of their inventions work. You may even become knowledgeable enough to sabotage their work."

"Sabotage their work? I can't just go around breaking my parents' equipment." Danny objected.

"And why not?" Vlad countered. "This is about more than family obligations or hurt feelings, Daniel. This is about survival, and secrecy. Those two things are key for ghosts like us. Your father showed me the plans for their new Spectre Speeder. It seems to be coming along quite well."

Vlad walked back to the front of the room, standing near the door. "If you don't want them ever stepping foot into the Ghost Zone, Daniel, I suggest you get well acquainted with their plans for this new invention."

With that, Vlad opened Danny's door, the dark of the silent hallway leaking into the room. He swept an arm out in gesture, his voice falling to a near whisper.

"Now, let's be off then, before any interruptions."

"Uh, be off? To where?" Danny asked, his voice lowering as well.

"To the portal, of course, we still have some things to discuss, and-"

"Woah, wait. But what about my parents?" Danny asked, stepping forward.

"A mild sedative, Daniel, nothing harmful. Just enough to make them too tired to work. They went up to their room before I came in here. As far as they know, the day has worn them out, and I am well on my way back home."

Danny's eye widened slightly at Vlad's tactics, wanting to be angry about the man drugging his parents, but knowing it would only make him a hypocrite. He walked quietly out into the hallway, looking toward his parents' closed door as Vlad joined him, closing his bedroom door with a quiet click.

"I take it your parents have some sort of ghost detection device on at all times?" Vlad asked lowly.

"Uh, yeah. It senses spikes of ecto energy in the house." Danny whispered back.

"Best to continue on foot, then." The man spoke, descending the stairs quietly, followed by the teenager.

When they reached the lab, silent and dark, Vlad went to the release button, pressing it and stepping back as the two metal doors slid aside, casting the long room in the green glow of the portal.

Without hesitation, Vlad stepped into the swirling mass, leaving Danny to cast one last paranoid glance at the stairway before following. Somehow it made him more uneasy to be doing this with another person rather than just on his own. He also couldn't shake the memory of nearly getting caught the last time he'd visited the Ghost Zone.

As Danny entered the realm, he saw no sight of Vlad. Upon walking up into the kitchen, Danny found the man standing in the middle of the living room, looking around himself with one hand rubbing idly at his chin.

"Amazing." He muttered to himself and Danny came to stand behind him. "It's an almost exact replica."

"What, the house?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I've never seen such a strong connection before." Vlad replied, turning to the boy with a strange look on his face.

"I don't understand." Was all Danny could say, glancing around himself in confusion. It wasn't like there was a mansion surrounding them, just an ordinary house.

"It must have something to do with the portal's stability. Maddie certainly has outdone herself with it. It's nearly perfect." Vlad went back to muttering, walking around in a small circle. "But that can't be all."

He then turned back to Danny, pointing at the teen. "You. You died within the portal, didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah." Danny wasn't sure where Vlad was going with all of this talk. In fact, Vlad seemed completely entranced with their surroundings.

"I suspected as much." Vlad went back to pacing in his circle, arms folding behind his back. "It makes sense, then."

"What makes sense?" Danny asked, feeling like there was something huge he was missing.

"Do you know how man-made ghost portals are created, Daniel?" Vlad asked in place of an answer.

Danny thought back to what seemed a lifetime ago, and nodded, remembering his mother's words about rituals and sacrifices. Vlad returned the nod, coming again to a stop.

"To open a portal, life must be taken. Only death can open the realm of the dead, Daniel. And even then, the openings linger briefly. The stability of the Fenton portal, along with your death, must have been enough to keep this portal active as long as it's been. Even so, I wouldn't be terribly surprised if one day it fails."

"Fails? You mean the portal could stop working any time?" Danny asked, alarmed.

"Well, theoretically, yes. But personally, I doubt it. Maddie's work is the best in the field I've ever seen. And you're quite a strong ghost, Daniel."

The boy raised a skeptical eyebrow at the unexpected compliment. Vlad smiled slightly in response.

"You are. You're simply still adjusting to your new abilities. But a ghost such as yourself, created in the way you were. You've got the makings of a very powerful spirit, Daniel. You just need guidance to help you along the way."

"You can say that again." Danny frowned. "I've been practically caught a hundred times. _And_ a bunch of people saw me today!"

Danny smacked a hand over his forehead, remembering the events of earlier, nearly forgotten. He was so stupid! A fresh wave of mental beratement knocked around in his head, interrupted by Vlad's worried voice.

"People saw you? When?"

"When that wolf thing was trying to eat me. I was out on the street and, well...I kind of floated up out of the ground."

Vlad settled Danny with a look that told the boy exactly how careless he'd been. The man sighed lowly, rubbing the bridge of his nose for a moment before walking over to one of the front windows, gazing out of it as he spoke.

"I'll keep a close watch over any reports concerning a ghost boy. It'll most likely come to nothing; no need to worry too much over it."

"How would _you_ know what reports the Amity police are getting?" Danny asked, though he had a good idea already.

Vlad let out a short laugh. "Oh dear boy, I think you keep forgetting that I have enough money to buy any information I need. And what money can't buy, certain other abilities can gain."

Before Danny could come up with a response, Vlad turned back to him with his familiar smile back in place.

"Now, how about a demonstration of these up and coming powers of yours?"

"Uh, here, now?" Danny asked, feeling put on the spot.

"Why not? Here in the Ghost Zone, your abilities will be more powerful, and come to you more easily. It's an ideal place to practice, and develop your strength. If you want to rise to your potential, Daniel, you'll need to start training. It's how I've come as far as I have."

"Well," Danny spoke slowly, "Then why don't _you_ show me some of _your_ powers?"

Vlad seemed to think it over for a moment, before his smile grew. He reached over and opened the front door, beckoning for Danny to follow him outside.

Once standing out on the small island of grass and dirt, Vlad once again went silent, eyes sweeping up and down the plot of land.

"Amazing..." He muttered, getting that strange look on his face again as he looked toward Danny.

"Best to keep this outdoors." Vlad commented, schooling his expression back to a confidant patience.

In seconds, a liquidy purple glow enveloped Vlad's right hand. It swirled there as Vlad held his hand up for Danny to see, the teen's mouth falling open at the sight. His powers didn't look like _that_. Danny was also caught off guard by the now changed color of Vlad's eyes. Where once dark blue swam within his irises, glowing purple churned in circles around bright pink pinpoints.

Suddenly Vlad was shooting his arm out, over Danny's head, and the boy ducked down instinctively as a blasting sound filled the air. He turned and looked up to see a burst of churning pink liquid sail off into the distance.

"An ectoplasmic blast, the most basic of all ghosts' powers. I'm sure you've at least come _that_ far?"

Danny heard the subtle patronising tone, and he lowered his eyebrows, conjuring up his own energy within his palm. It's bright green contrasted sharply against the purple still lingering in Vlad's hand. Danny took a moment to stare down at it, for the first time really examining this power he held. The green buzzed, laces of white twirling and sparking up his fingers.

"Electricity. Figures, I suppose." Vlad commented, and Danny looked up at him. The man gestured at Danny's hand, and the boy wordlessly straightened his arm, palm outward, and focused on sending the energy outward.

It took him a few seconds on concentration, but soon a small ball of green flew forward, white static buzzing off it as it journeyed out into the vast open space, at a much slower rate than Vlad's.

Danny's shoulders slumped, and while Vlad's smile grew, he didn't rib Danny about his lacking talent, which the boy was grateful for.

"You should come here as often as you can, Daniel, and train hard if you ever wish to gain full control over your powers. The Ghost Zone is filled with ambient energy, which guarantees you'll rarely run low on energy. It can also help to speed up your healing process. Remember that, Daniel. If you are ever gravely injured, try to get back here as soon as possible, before it's too late."

"Wait, can ghosts die?" Danny asked, taken off guard by Vlad's grave wording. "I mean, they're already dead, so..."

"A ghost can be destroyed." Vlad spoke, dark frown overtaking his face. "Never assume you are invincible, Daniel. Even with your healing abilities, you can be beaten. Your powers drained and your body unable to draw forth the energy to stitch your skin back together."

The intensity drained out of the man, and he smiled once more at Danny before rising up into the empty space, talking down to the boy.

"I assume you know how to do the other basics; flying, invisibility, intangibility."

Instead of a verbal answer, Danny kicked off the ground and hovering at eye level with Vlad. The man's obvious approval lightened Danny's mood as they both drifted slowly back down to land.

"You will discover more abilities unique to yourself as you train. Be careful, though; new powers can have unexpected results, and be difficult to control."

Vlad led the way back inside through the still-open front door.

"Now, what was this about a stolen cellphone?" He asked over his shoulder as they walked into the living room.

"Argh!" Danny groaned loudly, smacking himself over the head again. He'd completely forgotten!

"You really shouldn't do that to yourself, Daniel. It's unhealthy." Vlad spoke as the teen desolutely closed and locked the door.

"Aw man, my parents are gonna be pissed when they find out." Danny bemoaned, losing himself to the depths of self-pity.

"Oh, I don't think they need to find out. At least, as long as they don't get too close a look at your phone." Vlad said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small black cellphone. "I don't know the exact design of your last phone. But I think you'll find this one to be an improvement."

"Wait what?" Danny exclaimed in surprise.

Vlad held out the new phone to Danny, and the teenager took it slowly, looking down at the pristine, shiny black. It was obviously one of the newest models he'd seen advertised on television, and Danny couldn't quite believe that Vlad would actually go through the trouble of getting it for him.

"So...you bought this for me?" Danny asked, still unwilling to get his hopes up too high.

"Of course. I have no need for _two_ cellphones. I'm not _that_ busy a man." Vlad seemed utterly pleased with himself and the reaction he was getting, but Danny was too overcome with relief to get annoyed about it. He had a new cellphone! A brand new cellphone, ten times better than his years old one. Better yet, his parents weren't going to demolish him!

"Thanks." Danny said sincerely, tearing his eyes away from the device to look up at the man. "You didn't have to get me a whole new phone, though. I mean, I figured at the most you'd help me look around for the old one."

"There's not much point in that." Vlad said, waving his hand dismissively. "If someone has indeed made off with your phone, it's long gone by now, buried deep in another ghost's lair. The Ghost Zone is vast and largely uncharted."

"Well, thanks all the same." Danny smiled. "Really."

Maybe Vlad wasn't so irritating after all.

"We should get back." Vlad said, pointing toward the basement door. "I do have early morning appointments that I can't miss. The flight back home does take some time, after all."

"Yeah." Danny replied, feeling guilty for making the man come all this way just to give him a new phone.

As the two began walking toward the kitchen, Danny paused mid-step. A small niggling at the back of his head caused him to stop. Someone...someone was calling to him. From upstairs. Oh yeah...

Danny's eyes moved upward, and he could see most of his bedroom door from his spot in the living room. He couldn't just come and go from the Ghost Zone without at least giving a brief hello.

"Daniel?" Vlad spoke up, a paces away, raising an eyebrow at the teen.

"Um, I..." Danny's said haltingly. "I'll catch up to you. I forgot something in my room."

Without waiting for a reply, Danny flew up to his bedroom, fazing through the door as well as his closet. He landed in the small, dark space, feeling about for the familiar material. His free hand connected with warmth, and Danny leaned down to press his face against the bag in a sort of partial-hug. He then rushed back downstairs, not wanting Vlad to grow impatient and come see what he was up to.

Vlad was waiting for him in the warped lab, a sort of off smile replacing his usual one. It made Danny feel suddenly defensive, and he realised for the first time that there was another ghost in his home, his territory. He practically glared at the man.

Vlad held up his hands again, though the smile remained.

"It's alright, Daniel. I think I understand. I also understand the need to protect something precious. More precious than anything else, hm? Well, no need in talking about it, as I'm sure you'll just get agitated. Shall we?"

Danny looked blankly at Vlad as the man held his arm out, signalling for Danny to go first. After a moment's hesitation, Danny forced his anger and suspicion down, and stepped toward the portal. This was Vlad, not some random intruder. The man had already proven that he only wanted to help.

Coming to stand back in the mortal world, Danny felt the air press in around his body as Vlad joined him. The man rolled his shoulders lightly, and Danny felt glad that he wasn't the only one who had to adjust to the sudden weight of gravity.

"Well, Daniel, this is where I give my goodbyes. For now." Vlad said, reaching out and placing a hand momentarily upon the boy's shoulder. "I'll be stopping by for more visits, of course. Must make sure you're not slipping up and revealing yourself to dozens of people; again, that is."

The patronising tone was back, and Danny frowned up at the man. Vlad was truly never going to let him slide by with anything, was he? The man chuckled lowly as he watched the annoyance play across Danny's face.

Before long, Danny was back in his room, leaning out his window and watching the black streak in the sky that was Vlad Masters, rapidly disappearing out of sight. Danny then proceeded to spend the next few hours starting up and customising his new cellphone, before eventually dropping into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, mentor Vlad is definitely fun to write. I love writing him and the way he messes with people, namely Danny in this chapter. I always figured Vlad was the type to push people's buttons, figuring out what irks them and enjoying every second of it. It's one of the reasons I believe Maddie didn't fall for him. Maddie much prefers people who are direct and honest, like Jack. Also, I'm basing Vlad's powers off of something called teleplasm. I think every ghost's powers would be slightly different based off how they died. Anyway, comments are always enjoyed, thanks for reading!


	12. Tender is the Ghost

Chapter 12: Tender is The Ghost

Turns out, when you skip out on half a day of school, during a ghost crisis, your teachers are going to be pretty unhappy with you. Who'd've thought, right? Mrs Smith had given him one of her famous hallway yelling fits, which everyone on the second floor could hear. Coach Tetslaf swung between admonishment and listing off the benefits of joining the highschool track team. And, of course, Mr Lancer couldn't miss an opportunity to drag Danny into his office for a lecture. All in all, Friday left a faint ringing in Danny's ears and extra homework assignments in lieu of detention.

So, like any average teenager in Danny's shoes, he was currently spending his Saturday afternoon at the local internet cafe with his friends, Sam and Tucker. They were all hunched around one computer, taking turns playing flash games and laughing at random videos. Sam, however, was quickly growing stern as time passed.

"Danny, you really need to get started on those essays. I already promised to help you." She stated, frowning at the boy on her far left.

"Ah, don't worry Sam, I'm sure I'll burn that bridge when I get to it." Said teen replied, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Ha ha." Sam said flatly. "Look, if you wait 'til tomorrow, you're not going to have any time to finish it all."

"Sure I will." Danny reassured, fingers mashing different keys as his pixel character dodged tiny enemies. "I always wait until the last minute, and I always manage to get things done."

"Not lately." Sam admonished. "You're grades are going down, Danny. Is there something you're not telling us? Are you not getting enough sleep?"

"Are there other ghosties bugging you that we don't know about?" Tucker put in. Danny had filled them both in on the wolf attack, keeping the small bit about revealing himself to a crowd of strangers out of it, of course.

Danny groaned aloud, both at his character on the computer dying, and his friends' worry. He knew that it was wrong to keep them in the dark about nearly everything. They were willing to do anything to help him out, and it was unfair to make them worry. But how was he supposed to explain the fact that he never had time to do his school work because he was too busy hanging out with his old dead body in the Ghost Zone. The same old body that his friends believed was nothing more than bones buried in the city dump. Not to mention the new training regime Vlad had him on now. The guy had seemed all too pleased with himself over the phone Friday night as he explained to a confused Danny just what he expected the boy to perfect and practice. Danny wasn't looking forward to this new schedule. He'd barely stayed awake through school, even with adults yelling at him. Inside, Danny was growing concerned. He hadn't actually felt tired since his injuries at Vlad's mansion, and the fatigue was only growing.

As his mind pondered this new development, a yawn overcame him. Tucker and Sam watched on, frowning. No wonder they thought he was exhausted.

He looked over at them with a smile, waving off their concern as he spoke.

"Come on, guys. It's nothing, I'm fine. Lack of sleep isn't anything new. We'll go over to my place in an hour and get started on all our homework, alright?"

"You said that two hours ago." Sam muttered.

The loud beat of drums caused all three kids to jump slightly in surprise. Their heads turned in unison toward a neighboring computer, occupied by a younger boy. He was paying no mind to the surrounding people who frowned at him in annoyance. The computer's speakers continued to blast out the song, a guitar and voice quickly joining the drum beats.

"Geeze, could you turn that down?" Danny shouted over the music, hands covering his ears against the over-loud onslaught.

"Hey!" Danny called out again when the boy didn't respond. He made to stand up, intent on shutting off the speakers himself, only to be halted by Sam grabbing his arm.

"Hang on, this is pretty good." The gothic girl said.

"Yeah." Tucker agreed, smiling at the source of the new song. He raised his voice, getting the kid's attention. "Hey, who's singing that?"

"Ember!" The boy yelled back. "She released this single yesterday! It's already at the top of the charts! She's amazing!"

Tucker immediately began typing furiously on their keyboard, and the three teens watched as images of a young woman popped onto the screen.

"Woah, cool effects." Tucker said, pointing at the woman's hair, which rose into the air in a blue ploom of flame.

"Uh, okay guys." Danny said. "Let's go to my house now. I'd rather not get permanently deafened."

"Huh?" Sam replied. "Oh, sure, sure. We can leave."

The friends rose and Danny led the way out of the building. Their progress was slow, as Sam and Tucker kept pausing and looking back toward the still-blasting speakers.

* * *

As soon as they entered Danny's bedroom, Tucker and Sam practically ran to his computer, booting it up and searching for the new song. Danny watched in confusion as they turned up his speakers and loaded the music. The drum beat started, and both teenagers grinned widely at the screen. As the voice rang out in melody, they jumped up and began dancing around the room.

"C'mon, Danny!" Sam said, waving for him to join them.

Jumping around their rooms to loud music was definitely something all three did often. But there was something very strange about this particular occasion, and Danny could only stand back and stare at his friends and the music pumping out of his computer. Sure, it was a good song, and the woman had a pretty voice, but Danny just couldn't get the sudden hype. That kid had said she released the song yesterday? How could a song that had only been out one day reach the top of the music charts? Was that even possible?

Danny pushed all these questions out of his mind, chalking it up to the media as usual, and scowled at his friends.

"Guys, hey guys! Turn that off; we have work to do, remember?" He stated loudly.

_'Wow, I feel like Sam.'_ Danny thought to himself as he shrugged off his backpack. His friends gave him confused looks as they turned off the music and joined him on his bed.

The next hours were spent in frustration, agitation, and procrastination as the three friends proceeded to get nearly nothing done. Danny's tired mind kept drifting off toward thoughts of his powers and the Ghost Zone, and Sam and Tucker couldn't go ten seconds without asking eachother pointless questions about the new singer, Ember.

All in all, Danny felt like something was incredibly off about his friends as he watched them walk down the sidewalk toward their homes, the sun dipping behind tall buildings, afternoon shadows expanding. A yawn forced its way out of Danny's mouth, and the teen wondered idly how someone could yawn without breathing.

He shrugged at his mental wonderings, closing the front door and joining his family at the table for dinner. As he sat down in his chair, Danny found himself eyeing the food as it was passed around. His stomach growled loudly, and Danny ended up piling enough food onto his plate to rival his father.

"My, Danny," Maddie commented with widened eyes. "You sure are hungry tonight, huh?"

Danny grunted around a mouthful of food in response, barely raising his eyes from his plate.

"Well, I'm glad." His mother smiled. "I was starting to think you were coming down with something."

* * *

Dinner was over far too soon for Danny, who looked down at the now empty bowls of food, hunger still scraping at his insides. He was about to stand up and look for more when his mother reached down and pulled up two metal objects, placing them with loud clunks in front of her children.

"Uh, Mom," Jazz spoke uncertainly, leaning back in her seat. "What are these?"

"They're upgraded versions of the Fenton Thermos!" Jack exclaimed proudly, rising from his seat.

"We decided it would be best to make one for each of us." Maddie continued. "What with the recent ghost sightings, your father and I feel these will help keep you better protected."

She stood as well, picking up Jazz's new thermos and pointing to the two small buttons on one side.

"You just turn it on by pressing this, and as long as it's been powered up it should work just fine. You uncap the lid and point it at any spectre near you. Then you just press the big green button and it'll suck them in like a vacuum."

"And then you can bring them to us!" Jack added with a grin.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks." Jazz said with a frown, pushing her chair back.

"You'll carry this around with you, young lady." Maddie commanded firmly. "It's for your own safety."

She pushed the object into the girl's reluctant hands, and Jazz walked off with a huff, heading for her room.

"Danny," Maddie said, turning her gaze on her son. "Do you have any questions?"

"Uh, no." Danny answered, looking at his own thermos with a mixture of curiosity and trepidation. He wasn't sure if it would even work properly for him. Ah well, all he had to do was carry it around. He wouldn't actually have to use it.

With that thought in mind, Danny grabbed up the metal cylinder, tucking it under his arm as he proceeded to root around in the kitchen cabinets, locating a bag of chips and tearing into them.

"Ah, teenagers," Jack commented with a tone of nostalgia. "They eat you out of house and home. Speaking of, do we still have any fudge-cicles?"

This question was directed at Maddie, who was already halfway down to the lab.

"Yep!" She called back up, and her husband whooped loudly, hands raised in joy as he raced to the refrigerator.

Danny left the kitchen, thermos and snack in his arms as he headed to his room. He wanted to continue practicing his powers, but he couldn't very well enter the Ghost Zone with his parents downstairs. He really wanted to get to Vlad's level in terms of abilities. That, and he really needed the energy boost that the ghostly realm offered. He was so tired! And the food seemed to do nothing for him, either.

His bed offered no solace, and Danny spent most of the night rolling around, trying to get comfortable. He was so very tired, but he just couldn't seem to get to sleep! He felt constricted by the very air, and tossed his blankets to the floor in frustration. He longed for the lightness of the Ghost Zone, and the warmth of his old body.

Eventually he drifted off, and awoke what seemed like moments later. The suddenness of the bright sun had Danny jolting awake, and he fell the short distance back onto his bed with a thump. He rolled reluctantly onto his feet, a groan creaking its way up his throat as he rubbed at his eyes, his vision bleary as he stumbled toward his closet.

He spent a few moments fumbling through his shirts before it clicked home in his brain to check the time. Danny felt about in his jeans pocket for his new phone, feeling a little better at the reminder of his cool gift. The cellphone conveyed that it was now almost nine in the morning, on Sunday.

_'Well, at least that means no school today.'_ Danny thought as he shoved the device back into his pocket, closing his closet door.

He still needed to get his homework finished, however, and that realisation had several more whines and groans leaving Danny and he flopped face-first back down onto his bed. Why did he feel so crappy? Was he getting sick? Could ghosts _get_ sick? Who knew. Maybe Vlad knew. Vlad probably knew.

This string of increasingly blurry thoughts streamed through Danny's fogged brain as he continued to smush his face down into the mattress, attempting to rub away the tired. Despite the fact that Vlad most likely had the answer to Danny's question, the teen was reluctant to give the man a call.

For one, it was too soon to be calling with yet another crisis. Vlad was going to think he was pathetic, or stupid. If he didn't already, that is. That was another thing; Danny just knew the guy wouldn't miss an opportunity to make him feel foolish. Danny didn't think he had the patience to withstand the man's brand of snark just yet.

No, he'd be fine. He'd just stay in his room and half-ass his way through homework and then he'd sleep and sleep and sleep until Monday. Yeah. That sounded like a plan.

* * *

Swirls of color inked across Danny's fading vision, flitting in and out. A dulled buzzing tingled at his fingers and along his limbs as Danny's head swung slowly, tracking the movement of the colors, which grew distant. No. He wanted to get closer. To see them better. They swam within the blackness, languid and then quick, darting away from his grasp, every time he drew near to them.

His progress was slow, and the small swirling colors seemed to know this, lingering just beyond his reach in an almost taunting way. It made him frustrated, angry, and hungry. Mostly that last one. If only he could just reach out and touch one. Catch one, just one. Maybe they'd know what to do about this hunger. Have answers for him.

He stretched a hand toward one of the colors, and it swirled inches from his fingers. He grit his teeth in annoyance.

Suddenly, a loud crash caused Danny and the colors to cease their game. The murky blackness shifted, and shapes came into focus around Danny as a voice cried out, ringing overly loud in his head.

"Let go of my son!"

Danny cupped his ears, the dark fog lifting completely now. He was in his room. Looking down, Danny could make out his mother, standing at the doorway, aiming something up in his direction. It glowed green at the tip, its shiny metal barrel resting against Maddie's shoulder.

The memory of a similar, though much larger, weapon filled Danny's mind. Panic entered the teen's brain as he thought he caught the familiar whistling sound again. A rushing sensation was all the warning Danny had that he was dropping, returning to full wakefulness as he hit the floor, his elbows and knees stinging sharply.

"Danny!" Maddie called again, looking across the room at him with wide eyes. She then turned her gaze up, and her expression hardened.

Danny followed her line of sight, dazed and completely confused, and saw to his astonishment that the colors weren't figments of his dream. Rather, they appeared to be ghosts of some sort. Small and shapeless, swirling quickly in circles around one another along a corner of his ceiling.

Danny forgot all about his mother and any pain, his mouth dropping open as he watched the small ghosts. His eyes tracked their every movement; the way they turned and curled around themselves. They were scared. He could tell. And it made him hungry.

He began rising to his feet, intent on lifting from the ground once more to resume his hunt, but a blasting echo rocked the entire room, sending Danny back to the floor.

"Stay down, Danny!" His mother cried out through the dust before firing again, hitting the same spot on Danny's wall.

Danny could feel it when the small ghosts were obliterated. He felt the sudden absence of... _something_. Something was lost, and Danny felt cheated. He rose onto his hands and knees and looked up once more. A lightly charred section of ceiling was all that met him. No colors. No swirling, taunting spirits. Nothing.

Danny's expression darkened, and he turned his gaze to settle on the source of the intrusion. The large gun was now smoking slightly, a green haze rising and dissipating in the air. Maddie lowered it, her eyes sweeping along Danny's ceiling before turning to look down at her son. Her expression blanked out when she was met with a deep scowl. Danny looked quite...unlike Danny, and more like some kind of animal as he sat hunched forward, glaring from around his bed at her.

"Danny?" Maddie spoke, her voice uncertain. "Sweetie, are you hurt?"

At the worried tone, Danny suddenly snapped back to himself. He was crouching on the floor like he was about to pounce forward or something. What had he been doing? He was hunting something, that he was sure of. But what? Those ghosts? His mom?

Danny stumbled to his feet, and Maddie walked fully into the room, dropping the gun onto his bed before gripping Danny's face in her hands. She looked into his eyes, not saying or doing anything, and Danny found himself looking away. He was glad when she let go quickly after, taking a small step back.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice hushed in the silence.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine." Danny answered, grateful that his voice didn't waver. His eyes drifted to the bed, first to look at the gun, then at the papers and books strewn messily across his blanket. Homework. Right. The plan.

_'I must've fallen asleep.'_ Danny figured as he moved to sit down on his bed, picking up papers and trying to organise them.

Maddie remained quiet, standing and watching Danny for several moments. The teen tried not to let it get to him, continuing to organise his school work in silence. Inside he wondered where those ghosts had come from, and why they'd been floating around in his room, of all places. He supposed he couldn't really find out now. His mother had gone and killed them. A frown developed on Danny's otherwise unreadable features as he kept his eyes downward, on the papers in his hands.

Finally, he heard his mother shift, and Maddie picked up the gun, slinging it onto her shoulder with ease. She walked slowly toward the door, turning back to look at her son one last time.

"Goodnight, Danny. Don't stay up too late."

"Alright, Mom." Danny answered.

The quiet click of his door closing had Danny dropping the papers down onto his lap with a sigh. How was he supposed to get all of this junk finished when he couldn't even think straight? His head hurt, he was confused and exhausted, and still so friggen' hungry! Those ghosts could've helped him, he just felt it. They had the answer, somehow.

The sounds of his parents walking around the house, calling to one another frequently as they searched for more unwelcome spectres, was all Danny could focus on as he lay on his stomach, papers crinkling underneath him, his head propped up on one hand. He really wasn't looking forward to going to school tomorrow.

* * *

Danny felt as if he'd stepped inside one of Sam's indie goth films, or a band poster, as he walked down the front hall of Casper High. He'd ended up sleeping in late, with Jazz nearly pounding his door down, and had to run the entire way there. He'd had to skip breakfast as a result, something he was deeply regretting. His stomach roiled within him, begging for something to eat. On top of it all, he felt like he hadn't slept at all.

Blue and black covered nearly every inch of the school hallway, including the students. Danny wondered if he was somehow still dreaming as he watched the strangely dressed teenagers chatting and moving about. He finally looked closely at one of the posters taped to the wall. Ember. Her face, her name; they were all over.

_'Seriously?'_ Danny thought. _'Is she really_ that _great?'_

"Hey, Danny!"

The boy looked toward the voice, and spotted Sam and Tucker, smiling at him from their lockers, dressed head to toe in Ember paraphernalia. Sam wore a black Ember dress and large flame earrings. Even her makeup mirrored the pop idol's. And Tucker wasn't much better, the only non-Ember clothing of his being the usual red beret. He seemed to have also let Sam put eyeliner on him, something that definitely didn't happen often.

"Uh, are you guys feeling alright?" Danny asked as he absently twirled the combination lock to his locker.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Sam answered, pulling out her textbooks.

"Hell yeah!" Tucker added enthusiastically. "We can't wait for the free Ember promo. It's gonna be sweet!"

"Ember promo?" Danny asked. Was he supposed to even know what that was? "Uh, when is that?"

Both friends glanced at him with weird expressions before Tucker smiled once more, closing his locker with a slam.

"Today, duh. Around noon."

"Wait, what?" Danny said, feeling like he was the only one out of the loop. And judging from the sights around him, he was.

"Noon as in, skip out on school noon?" he asked.

His friends were now looking at him like _he_ was the one acting strange, shrugging their shoulders nonchalantly.

"Yeah, why not?" Sam said. "It's not like we've never done it before."

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Danny replied, blindly shoving random textbooks into his locker. "I'm in hot water as it is. I can't skip classes on top of all this."

"Sure you can." Tucker smiled. "We'll just do some extra credit thing to make up for it."

The bell rang out, signalling the fact that every student in Casper High was simultaneously late for first period. The voices all halted, and soon it was like an angry bee hive, with teens running left and right, dodging each other and calling out meeting points to friends for later. It appeared that everyone planned on going to the promo.

"Hey, we'll meet at our lockers, okay?" Tucker yelled, he and Sam racing toward their own classes.

Danny was quick to start sprinting as well, getting shoved three times before he finally made it the short distance to Lancer's classroom. Once in the doorway, he had only a moment to sigh in relief before he was pushed to the ground for the fourth time in under five minutes.

Rubbing his sore chin, Danny looked up to see Dash, grinning down at him smugly as he walked toward his desk.

"Jesus, Fenton, it's like knocking over a pole or something." The jock laughed, plopping down in his seat.

Danny stood up, dusting off his jeans. Ah well, he figured, it was only a matter of time before Dash went back to making skinny jokes and pushing him around. As weird as it was having Dash avoid him for a while, it had been a nice reprieve.

Sitting in his own seat, Danny slouched down, his eyes unfocusing before Lancer even began the morning's lecture. If Danny propped up his book, he wondered how long he could get away with laying his head on his desk.

Deciding that it couldn't hurt to try, Danny rifled through his backpack, grabbing out the desired textbook as well as several loose sheets of paper. Danny picked them up from the floor, looking down at them tiredly for an entire minute before it clicked that these were the unfinished pages he never got around to completing. He groaned out loud, stuffing them back into his backpack haphazardly. Maybe Lancer would forget.

"Daniel." The man himself called. "Are you alright?"

"A-okay, Mr Lancer." Danny answered in a monotone, holding up a meager thumbs-up before letting his hand drop back to join the other on his desk.

The man looked at him for a moment, and Danny didn't have the will to decipher whether it was irritation or worry on the teacher's face. Thankfully, Lancer continued with the lesson, turning back to the whiteboard and writing out entire paragraphs. Danny didn't bother to even pretend to copy all of them down in his notebook, still at the bottom of his backpack. Instead, he propped up his book, making sure it could stand on its own, then rested his head on his folded arms, ignoring the annoying jab from his elbows digging into the hard desktop.

Everything went murky almost as soon as Danny closed his eyes. He didn't know how much time passed before a hand was gripping his shoulder, shaking him out of sleep. He swatted at the offending hand, cracking his eyes open, the brightness of the classroom lights blinding him. He recognised the silhouette of Mr Lancer standing over him, and quickly sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

"Mr Fenton, are you feeling well?" Came the question, and Danny had a hard time coming up with an acceptable answer.

"Pfff, yeah, fine. I'm fine, Mr Lancer." Was all he could come up with as the teen stretched an arm out, reaching out to lower his book down. His eyes didn't turn to look up at the teacher, instead choosing to stare at the clock on the wall. It took him a moment to be able to read the small black numbers. Nearly time for second period. At least in Biology Sam and Tucker would be there.

"Do you think you should go to the nurse?" Came the voice again, and Danny wanted to swat in Lancer's direction again. Couldn't the guy just go back to teaching and leave him be?

"Nope." Was the one-worded reply he gave.

Silence lingered in the room, but Danny was too busy basking in it to notice the eyes of everyone on him, the awkward way Lancer shifted from foot to foot, trying to decide what to say. Finally, the man just turned and walked slowly back to the front of the room.

The squeak of marker against whiteboard coupled with Lancer's voice lulled Danny back into a haze, and his head slowly tilted downward, shoulders further slumping as he slid down in his chair. By the time the bell rang, he was nearly horizontal, and had to struggle to right himself. Lancer had no words for him as Danny lifted his bag and exited, drifting slowly out into the hallway and heading for Mr Falluca's class further away.

As Danny entered the room, he was greeted with a sight unusual enough to wake him up a bit. Sam and Tucker, who'd arrived before him, sat at their desks, talking animatedly with several neighboring students. In fact, everyone seemed to be amiably chatting with one another, no matter their social standing. This was indeed a very strange sight to witness in Casper High, where cliques and peer groups were the defining factor of each student's young life.

And yet here was the entirety of second period Biology. Geeks, preps and outcasts alike, all conversing with bright eyes and animated gestures. Danny knew right then that he must still be dreaming. He'd wake up either back in his room or in a puddle of drool on his desk.

His friends didn't take notice of him until Danny dropped heavily into his chair, backpack falling off his shoulder to land on the floor. The utter surrealism of the last month since he'd stepped into the portal was finally catching up with him, Danny thought. And now he'd snapped; he'd gone mental and this was all a dream. His thoughts smeared and blurred further as he slid down in his desk, leaning heavily on the right side. Through his muddled wonderings and questioning of reality, Danny could make out only one thing clearly. A name. A name that he was rapidly becoming too familiar with.

It took Falluca several minutes of clapping and raising his voice to get the students to quiet and face the front of the classroom. With a collective groan of disappointment, silence finally reigned. Mr Falluca cleared his throat with an annoyed huff and began the lecture, scribbling in his near-unintelligible handwriting. Once again, Danny neglected to take notes, instead letting the words before him blur along with the garble the man was speaking. Danny didn't think he'd even brought along his Biology textbook, and hoped there wouldn't be any required reading.

Luckily for Danny, Falluca either didn't notice or care that he was gradually sagging down in his chair, eyes unfocused and drooping closed. The bell ringing much later startled Danny enough that he sent his right knee cracking upward into his desk.

"Danny, you okay?" Tucker said, standing beside him, backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Yeah, fine." Danny mumbled, rubbing at his knee before moving to stand as well. He bent down to grab up his bag, missing the first time. Maybe skipping at twelve wasn't such a bad idea, after all. He could always find a spot to close his eyes while Sam and Tucker did whatever.

His friends' voices buzzed just beyond Danny's hearing as the three headed up the stairs toward third period, Danny shuffling into Mrs Smith's classroom while the other two went to Study Hall, calling out something about lockers at Danny.

Mrs Smith was neither as ignorant as Falluca, nor as hesitant as Lancer. Her shrill, piercing voice as she yelled at Danny to raise his head and pay attention every time he zoned out kept the boy more or less awake through the entire class.

As time passed, Danny found himself focusing on the clock, hanging just over the whiteboard. Soon it would be twelve o'clock, and he would let his friends lead him to wherever they were going, and then he'd find a nice quiet place where he could rest.

The big hand landed on the twelve, and Danny soon realised that he wasn't the only one who'd been observing the time. The entire class was up and running toward the door before the bell even rang. Even Mrs SMith's almighty roar of outrage couldn't stop them, and Danny scrambled to his feet, snatching up his backpack and following after the moving throng.

Through the stampede, Danny eventually reached the ground floor. As elbows and other invasive body parts shoved him this way and that, Danny had to resist the urge to turn intangible and simply pass through them all. His fingers tingled only slightly, but it was enough to warn Danny that he couldn't let himself slip up. He'd already done that twice, his sleepy mind reminded him. If it were even possible, gym class was harder now that Coach Tetslaf was on his back about her beloved track team, and Danny was still half-expecting cops to show up at his house.

Danny spotted Sam and Tucker, pressing against the lockers in an attempt to keep from being swept away. When Danny reached them, all three friends grabbed hold of each other's arms and waded into the sea of people.

_'God, how many kids go to this school?'_ Danny thought in exasperation, looking over his shoulder at the never-ending stream of students.

Once they broke free of the confining front hall, the mass exodus of teenagers spread out, most running to cars and piling in. Cursed to be fourteen, the three friends resigned themselves to the fact that they'd need to walk.

"Ah man!" Tucker complained. "We're gonna get stuck at the back row!"

"Come on." Sam said, she and Tucker breaking into a jog down the sidewalk.

Danny kept pace for all of two minutes before his lowered stamina caused him to stumble to a halt. He looked down at himself in confusion. It wasn't as though he were out of breath or sweating, he was just...drained. He felt like he could just lay down and sleep for weeks. What was happening to him!

"Danny?" Sam called as she and Tucker came back to stand before him.

"Hey, you okay?" Tucker asked, caught between being concerned for his friend and impatient over their lack of motion.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny tried to reassure them. "Can we just, y'know, _walk_ the rest of the way?"

Both friends groaned at this, but slowed their steps to match Danny's as the trek continued.

In his foggy mind, Danny wondered for the hundredth time just what it was that was making everyone go crazy over Ember.

"So, uh, where'd you guys hear about this new Ember promo, anyway?" Danny found himself asking, his voice coming out more dream-like than curious.

"At her website." Tucker answered, "I can't believe you didn't already know, man. Must've been too swamped with homework, huh?"

"Yeah, something like that." Danny replied, staring down at his feet as they moved along the pavement.

"Seriously, Danny, are you feeling alright?" Sam asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Danny said back, glancing up briefly before his eyes dropped back down, too heavy to stay raised for long.

"What?" Sam asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah." Tucker put in. "You're the one acting like a zombie."

"And you aren't?" Danny argued, getting frustrated. "You guys didn't even know who this lady was a few days ago, and now everyone's completely obsessed with her."

"Uh, that's because she's awesome." Tucker said, his tone patronising as he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Yeah, she's really cool." Sam agreed, smiling. "She's got a kickass look going on, and her song manages to be both pop _and_ dark at the same time. She's really talented!"

"Not to mention she's smokin' hot." Tucker added with a smirk. "Y'know, Sam, if you dyed your hair blue, you'd actually look a lot like her."

"Really?" Sam looked positively excited over this idea, rather than smacking Tucker over the back of his head like she'd normally do. She touched the shaved side of her head thoughtfully.

"I could grow my hair out again and style it up." She said, sharing a grin with Tucker as Danny looked between the two in mounting confusion.

"But you love your hair style." Danny objected.

"Yeah well, Ember's is better." Sam replied.

"There's the stage!" Tucker exclaimed, pointing ahead.

The three kids had reached the park, where several picnic tables had been relocated to make room for the new elevated stage. A large banner hung behind it, solid black with Ember's logo drawn dead centre in electric blue.

Surrounding the empty wooden platform was a growing crowd of people, their arms waving nearly in sync as they shouted the lyrics to Ember's song together.

Tucker whooped as he and Sam rushed forward into the crowd, joining in on the chanting. Danny hung back, eyes drifting from his friends toward the cluster of tables. With a small sigh he walked over to one sitting under the shade of a large tree, and sat down on it. He rested his head on his arms, closing his eyes and letting his worried thoughts drift away.

A sudden chill climbed its way up Danny's spine, and the teen's eyebrows furrowed as his eyes reluctantly cracked open. He lifted his head and squinted in the direction of his friends. A loud bang filled the air, causing Danny to jump in surprise and the crowd of fans to cheer. Smoke billowed from the stage, and in its wake stood three people. Two lanky men and a petite, blue-haired woman.

"Hello, Amity Park!" She shouted, raising a fist high. "Tell me who you love!"

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" The crowd answered enthusiastically.

The chill spread through to Danny's bones, settling in and creating a familiar feeling. It was the same sensation that had hovered constantly over him while in the company of Vlad. Well, that and annoyance.

And then it dawned on Danny. There was a ghost in the area.

Standing up, Danny had to take a moment to right himself as a slight dizziness overtook him briefly. His eyes swept side to side as he scanned the area, searching for the telltale glowing wisp of a ghost. His stomach grumbled at the idea of finding another small spirit, like the ones from his room. He frowned in disappointment when no such entity flitted into his sight.

The man sitting behind the drum set took up his sticks and began the opening beat to Ember's one and only song. The crowd immediately dropped their hands, going silent as they stared up at the band members in worshiping glee.

Danny walked slowly around the small area as Ember began singing, searching around for the ghost he knew was hiding somewhere. He closed his tired eyes, rubbing at them hard in frustration. He then looked up toward the stage, watching the pop star as she strummed wildly on her guitar, voice rising and falling in melody.

_'She really is pretty.'_ Danny thought absently. _'I wonder how she does that with her hair.'_

Catching a few lines of her song, Danny had to wonder at the rather depressing lyrics. He could understand people like Sam fawning over Ember, but Tucker? Dash? Danny could even see Paulina near the front, trying to reach out and touch one of Ember's studded boots. It just didn't piece together.

Finally, the song came to a close, and Ember grinned down at the sea of teens beneath her. Her fingers plucked a small tune as she addressed the crowd.

"Now, kids, don't forget to purchase tickets for my show! They'll be sold out soon, and you don't want to miss it!"

The people all shouted in distress at her words, most scrambling for their phones in order to buy tickets then and there.

A car screeched piercingly from behind as it came to a quick stop on the road just a few feet away. Danny turned to look, and inwardly groaned at the sight of Lancer stepping out of the car. The look on his face showed exactly what kind of mood he was in.

_'Figures the Principal sent him to find us. In fact, I bet he volunteered.'_

The balding man walked up to Danny, who now stood just beyond the crowd. He settled the teen with his seething glare, hands on his hips as he sighed roughly in agitation.

"Mr Fenton, I don't know what's come over you kids today, but it ends now."

Without waiting for a reply, Lancer moved past Danny and faced the rest of the teenagers. He cupped his hands around his mouth, raising his voice in order to be heard over the shouting.

"Students of Casper High. You will report back to the school immediately! You will all be serving detention for the afternoon!"

Ember observed Lancer with a spreading smile. She stepped once more up to the mic, her voice echoing throughout the park.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Lancer, but this is a teen only zone. Senior citizens must vacate the premises!"

Lancer sputtered at the insult, face going outright red in anger. Danny stood behind the man, wondering if the vein in Lancer's neck was going to pop, and also how Ember even knew his name.

"Children!" Lancer shouted, any pretense of patience now gone. "You will get back in your vehicles and drive back to the school _right now_! Or so help me, _all_ of your parents will be getting a phone call!"

"You know what." Ember spoke smoothly, a frown now decorating her pale face. "You're really bummin' me out, teach. Hey, kids, why don't you show Lancer just how unwelcome he is here."

It was as though her words were a spell, and the teens all turned as one toward Lancer. The teacher had opened his mouth to shout further, but paused as every single pair of eyes settled on him, glaring with hate.

Danny and Lancer both stepped back, growing nervous as the teens began advancing. Suddenly, one tall boy in front pulled a switchblade from his jeans pocket. He flicked it open, holding it up in the air. It glinted in the sunlight as he cried out, diving toward Lancer.

The vice principal stood rooted, arms half-raised in a feeble attempt at blocking the incoming attack. Danny reached forward, grabbing Lancer's shirt in his fists and throwing the both of the to the ground.

The unknown student tripped over them, crashing to the ground. Thankfully, he didn't land on the knife, instead rising slowly to his feet. Danny looked back toward the others, and felt his stomach drop as they only continued forward, some brandishing weapons of their own.

_'Are they seriously going to attack Mr Lancer?'_ Danny thought in bewilderment.

He had no time to search for Sam and Tucker. He had to get Lancer away from the crowd, and fast. A growl caught his attention, and Danny looked up to see the same boy standing over them, knife held high as he prepared to bring it down.

Reacting without thought, Danny reached out a hand to stop the teen. He felt the energy as it left his hand, colliding with the boy's chest and sending him flying backward with a heavy thud. Not waiting around for the others to reach them, Danny stood quickly up, keeping his grip on his teacher as he jumped up into the air. He rose quickly, out of the teens' reaching grasp. Lancer finally seemed to realise what was happening, as he began kicking and screaming, trying to crane his neck in order to see who it was that held him high above the ground.

Danny willed himself to vanish from sight, becoming invisible as he flew quickly away from the park. Thankfully, it didn't look like anyone was following after them, and Danny felt it was safe enough to lower Lancer back down onto a street one block over.

Still invisible, Danny landed on his feet as well, letting go of Lancer and backing quietly away. The man looked around himself with wide eyes, rotating in a slow circle as he attempted to locate his unseen savior.

Danny stood with his teacher for a few short minutes, making sure that no teens came screaming out of nowhere toward him. He was also trying very hard not to panic. There was no way all those people had attempted to hurt Lancer. Despite popular jokes and complaints, an entire crowd rising up to kill their vice principal was just...well, _insane_. That one with the knife; Danny had shot him. Had he seen? Would he be alright? Was he going to run straight to the police as soon as he snapped back to reality? Danny's head ached with all the what-ifs piling into his head.

When it seemed Lancer would be safe, Danny lifted back into the air, the small current of wind this created causing Lancer to nearly jump out of his skin.

Danny quickly raced back to the park, landing in front of the stage. There was absolutely no one in sight. Every vehicle aside from Lancer's was also missing, so Danny assumed the teens had finally heeded the older man's words.

With this in mind, Danny rose back up again and slowly flew toward the school, searching below for any sign of his friends. His mind was blurring again, mushing his thoughts together, and Danny shook his head so vigorously he nearly crashed into a tree. When he reached the school, he flew around it a few times before it hit him that none of the students had actually returned.

Filled with worry, Danny took off quickly for Tucker's house. His increase in speed had Danny dropping in height, until he was nearly on level with the road. His exhaustion was making a fierce comeback, now that the immediate danger was over. As Danny neared Tucker's street, he began skidding painfully across the sidewalk, unable to keep himself in the air a moment longer. He came to a stop, flat out on his stomach with skinned arms, just outside Tucker's doorstep.

He picked himself up, looking down at the nasty red patches on his arms. He faded back into visibility before ringing the doorbell on Tucker's front door.

He was soon greeted by Tucker's mother, who smiled politely down at him.

"Hello, Danny." She greeted.

"Hey, Mrs Foley." Danny replied, pulling his arms discreetly behind his back. "Are Tucker and Sam here?"

"No." The woman answered. "Tucker called just a minute ago, actually, to let me know he'd be spending the night over at Sam's. Say, why aren't you there, as well?"

Danny and Mrs Foley paused for a moment to mull this question over. Both seemed to reach different conclusions. Danny feared that something was indeed very wrong with his friends, and had a feeling they were on Ember's website buying tickets at that very moment. Mrs Foley went red in the cheeks, fuming loudly as she bid Danny goodnight before shutting the door.

"I can't believe that boy! Thinking he can spend the night alone at a girl's house!" Danny could hear her yelling through the door. "I'm gonna call him up right now!"

Danny didn't wait around to hear Tucker's father try to calm the now irate woman down. He began running toward Sam's house, angry at his weakened state yet grateful that Sam lived nearby.

The Manson home glowed as the sun reflected off its brightly painted walls, the garden flowers blooming one last time before autumn officially arrived.

The last thing Danny wanted to do was have to face Sam's parents, so he walked around to the side of the large house, where the Manson's garage camera couldn't see, and concentrated hard on lifting his body up.

It took much longer than he would willingly admit, but Danny was finally able to rise up high enough to be level with Sam's large bedroom windows. He landed on the small balcony, drooping down and taking a moment to gather himself before knocking on the glass.

He had to knock three different times, each getting louder than the last, before the heavy curtains were pulled aside and Sam stood looking at him on the other side.

Danny gestured wordlessly at the window latch, and Sam quickly opened up and let Danny stumble into her room. She looked at him in surprise as he went to sit on her bed, in need of a short rest.

"Danny, how'd you get all the way up to my balcony?" She asked.

"I can fly, remember?" Danny answered lowly as he flopped back onto her bed, closing his tired eyes.

The sound of fingers on a keyboard told Danny that Tucker was indeed in the room as well, almost certainly purchasing the three of them tickets to Ember's concert.

"Danny," Sam's voice lowered into an admonishing tone. "What if someone had seen you?"

Danny didn't want to tell her the truth; that he honestly hadn't thought of that. His thoughts were just so muddled and skewed.

Sam scoffed at Danny's obvious lack of forethought. She walked over to stand behind Tucker, her tone going bright once more.

"So, you get the tickets?" She asked, hunching over the back of the chair.

"You know it!" Was Tucker's equally happy reply.

Danny sat up, looking across the dark room at his two best friends. He took a moment to watch them as they surfed through the Ember website, looking over merchandise and glancing at the chatrooms.

"Gee, guys," Danny spoke, sarcasm coating his voice as he glared at them. "It's as if you _didn't_ almost watch our English teacher get stabbed ten minutes ago."

Both teens looked at him, wearing twin expressions of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, standing straight. "Who almost got stabbed?"

"Lancer!" Danny exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "We went to that stupid promo thing, Lancer showed, and then everyone just went...went _crazy_! And some kid pulled a knife on Lancer. I had to fly him outta there!"

"Woah, Lancer saw you flying?" Tucker asked, turning in the chair to fully face his friend.

"No, I went invisible." Danny replied, still frowning heavily. "You guys seriously didn't see all of that?"

"No, Danny." Sam answered, shaking her head. "We went to the promo, you left, and then me and Tucker came here. By the way, you could've _told_ us before you ditched."

Now Sam was crossing her arms and frowning back at Danny, as though _he_ were in the wrong. This was making no sense. Danny's arms shot into the air, waving slightly as his voice raised in exasperation.

"Have you guys just completely lost your minds!?" He yelled.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sam replied. "And could you not yell? We're right here."

Maybe he _was_ going crazy, Danny considered. He sure felt like it. The boy let out a long groan, flopping backwards onto Sam's bed once more.

* * *

Danny moaned in pathetic misery as he stared down at the three empty bags of chips he'd devoured. His dad would be angry if he found out Danny'd eaten all his midnight snacks. The teen stuffed them down into the trash bin before walking sullenly toward his room. He'd eaten so much during dinner, then went back for those chip bags, and he was _still_ hungry. In fact, all that food had made Danny feel a bit nauseous, yet the hunger and weakness stayed.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ Danny thought, finally giving in to the fact that there was definitely something bad happening to him.

Locking his bedroom door, as he always did now, Danny picked up his jeans from the floor, rooting through the pockets in search of his cellphone. Whether he liked it or not, Vlad was the only one he could think to ask about this problem.

It rang two times before the calm, smooth voice of Vlad answered, sending Danny's mood dropping further. He didn't give the man time to say more than a simple hello, wanting to cut to the chase and avoid as many quips at his expense as possible.

"Hi, Mr Masters. Look, there's an...uh, issue, I need to talk to you about."

He couldn't tell whether it was a laugh or a sigh that answered him.

"Look, I'm tired, I'm starving, and I'm in no mood for anything other than a straight answer." Danny continued quickly, sitting down on his bed.

This seemed to give Vlad pause, and silence lingered from his end of the phone.

"Hmm. Starving, you say? Tell me when this started." Vlad spoke finally, and Danny was relieved to hear no hint of sarcasm or mocking in his voice.

"Um, it was over the weekend, I think. I don't know, it feels like someone crammed cotton into my head. I get enough sleep, I think. I thought gh- um." Danny lowered his voice, casting a glance toward his bedroom door. "People like us didn't _need_ to eat or anything."

"Oh, we _do_ require sustenance, Daniel. Everything that uses energy does, and ghosts are no exception." Vlad answered.

"Then why didn't you tell me this before?" Danny questioned, irritated. "And why doesn't anything seem to be working? I've been eating more than my dad, and I feel like I'm withering away!"

A long sigh issued from the phone, and Vlad's voice grew quiet and grim, as though he were speaking more to himself than Danny.

"Probably _should_ have talked about this before. It's unusual for ghosts to need to feed this soon, especially ones as young as Daniel."

"Uh, Vlad?" Danny interrupted. "What are you not telling me?"

"Listen, Daniel. All ghosts must feed in order to keep their forms and abilities. When you use your powers, no matter how small, you are using energy. This energy must be replenished at some point, or a ghost will grow weak, and eventually begin to fade. Thankfully, you called me before it's gotten _that_ urgent."

"Well then, how much do I need to eat?" Danny asked, envisioning a truckload of food with a wave of nausea. He didn't know how much more he could shovel down, to be honest.

"No no, Daniel." Vlad said. "Ghosts do not need to eat human food. It will do nothing for you. What you need is something quite different."

"Which is?" Danny spoke, flopping back on his bed. He lay a hand over his tired eyes, wanting Vlad to answer him quickly so he could find the solution and get rid this horrible feeling.

"That ghost that chased you before. It was hunting you, yes? You knew this. Do you know why it is that a ghost would try to hunt and eat another?"

"I don't know." Danny groaned out, his mind churning in slow circles. "'Cause it was a wolf, and that's what wolves do?"

"No, Daniel." Vlad answered, frustration lacing into his own voice. "It is because he needed to feed. Even lesser ghosts must find sustenance, especially when they're outside the Ghost Zone. There is no ambient ectoplasm in the human world to draw from."

"And so..." Danny blinked up at his ceiling, trying to think clearly through the mental fog. "Even ghosts like you an' me need to eat, so we can be stable?"

"Yes, Daniel." Vlad answered. "I can tell you're already feeling the effects of your hunger. It's only going to get worse, so I suggest you find yourself a small spirit soon. I'd hate to have to come all the way over there to help you, again."

Danny rolled his eyes at the obvious jab, before his heavy lids closed again, and his mind began drifting once more.

"-you listening to me? Daniel!"

Danny's eyes flew open, and his now empty right hand felt around for the phone. It lay beside his head, Vlad's voice coming out of it in an increasingly cross tone.

"What?" Danny asked in monotone, pushing the phone closer to his face.

"Did you hear what I told you to do?" Vlad said, speaking slowly and firmly. "You need to find another ghost. A small, weak one will be best for now. Don't try to go after anything strong enough to have a solid form. You'll only get yourself eaten, instead. Do you hear me?"

"Why do I need a small ghost?" Danny asked, images of the tiny, colorful wisps from his room floating about in his mind. Maybe Vlad was right; he _had_ wanted to catch those things.

"Daniel." Vlad's voice came again, and Danny could hear the sounds of shuffling and pacing from his end. "I'm going to need to come over there, aren't I?"

"No, no." Danny countered, waving a hand lazily in the air. "Just tell me what to do. I can find a small ghost. They're popping up more now."

"You're going to have to eat whatever you catch, Daniel, so make sure it isn't too strong for you. You can barely use your powers as it is, and now with-"

"Woah, what!" Danny sat up, his head swimming slightly. But Vlad's words were enough to shake Danny back to reality.

"I gotta eat a ghost?" He asked, his voice rising.

"Yes, Daniel." Vlad sighed. "That is what I said minutes ago. You need to listen carefully-"

"I can't just grab a ghost and _eat_ it!" Danny protested.

"Well you're going to have to." Vlad replied pointedly. "Unless you want to dissolve into a puddle of ectoplasm."

"But..." Danny could find no other arguments to voice. It made sense, really. Ghosts would need to consume ectoplasm to survive, and ectoplasm was what ghosts were made of. Still, Danny wasn't sure if he had it in him to actually _eat_ another ghost.

"Daniel?" Vlad's voice broke the teen's line of thought, and Danny held the phone back up to his ear.

"Thanks, Vlad." he said absently. "I gotta go."

With that, the boy ended his call, tossing the phone aside onto his bed and standing. He paced around in his room, shaking off the ever-present exhaustion and trying to think up a plan. He needed ectoplasm, something found in ghosts and the Ghost Zone. With his parents in the lab, perfecting their new table, he couldn't very well enter the portal.

_'Wait.'_ Danny thought, an idea sparking. _'Ectoplasm doesn't necessarily have to be in ghosts...'_

Congratulating himself on his genius, Danny practically ran out of his room, heading quickly downstairs. All this time, the solution to his hunger had been right under his nose!

Inside the lab, Danny looked on at the predictable sight of his parents, standing around the examination table. What was not so predictable was the semi-translucent body held underneath glowing straps.

The lunch lady shifted in her restraints, her wide eyes moving about the room in panic. Her twitching halted when Danny fully entered the room, and she attempted to crane her neck up to see him. Danny quickly moved out of her line of sight, catching the attention of his parents.

"Danny!" Jack greeted. "The table's finally finished! After these last few sleepless nights, it's finally functioning correctly."

"Uh, yeah, Dad." Danny replied, glancing quickly to his left, where the small storage cabinet sat. It housed all the samples his parents had collected over the years. Not many, but enough to fill the tall, refrigerated space.

With his parents distracted, Danny wondered how easy it would be to simply slip a hand inside and make off with a sample. Just one. There were no ghost detection devices set up in the lab. All the weapons and test subjects would set them off, his mother had informed him long ago.

The situation was ideal, and yet Danny found himself lingering, standing idle in his spot against the wall. He looked on as his mother drew green ectoplasm from the elderly woman with a needle, placing it into a beaker for examination.

His eyes moved over the restraints, glowing brightly. He figured it was why the ghost didn't simply faze through them and escape. The thought of being trapped so terribly had a chill running along Danny's arms, and he wanted to return to his room as soon as possible.

Inching toward the cabinet, Danny rested his back against its cool metal. His eyes moved quickly between his parents' bent forms. They spoke lowly among each other, paying their son no mind.

Danny moved his arms behind his back, concentrating on his right hand. It passed through the doors of the cabinet, and Danny fished around blindly for something to grab. His hand came into contact with a small glass object, and Danny quickly grasped it. He pulled it along with his hand back out of storage, and keeping his behind his back, the teen moved quietly back toward the stairs.

He was thankful for his parents' single-mindedness as he walked quickly back upstairs to his room. In his hands he held a small sealed container of churning green. It could almost be passed for a strangely colored jar of jam, if Danny didn't know otherwise.

He locked his door, jumping onto his bed as curiosity, repulsion and excitement warred inside him. He struggled to open the jar, grunting and changing hands as he spent several seconds trying to open the tightly closed lid. Either it was magnetically sealed, or his father had been the one who closed it.

Finally, with a small suction of air, the lid gave. Feeling like a starving man being given food for the first time, Danny chucked the lid behind him and reached a hand tentatively into the jar. He winced as he scooped up the slimy substance in his fingers.

_'Just pretend it's jelly or something.'_ Danny told himself, bringing the ectoplasm up to his face.

_'If Vlad's yanking my chain I'll kill him.'_ Was Danny's final thought as he shoved the green-coated fingers into his mouth.

His reaction was immediate. Danny gagged and pulled his hand away, shaking the excess slime off as his face scrunched up. It was terrible! The taste was foul, like something long since rotten, and it left a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I can't believe I listened to him!" Danny yelled, holding the jar out as if it were a biting creature. He searched out the lid, replacing it on the jar before tucking it underneath his bed. He'd return it later.

For now, all the tired teen wanted to do was go to sleep. The black sky outside reminded Danny that he was no closer to solving this problem, and with each day it only grew worse.

Groaning aloud in misery. Danny pulled the blankets over his head and attempted to get comfortable.


	13. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Thank you all for your patience :) A combo of a monster Ethics paper and uncertainty over how I wanted to write this chapter gave me a small bout of writer's block. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and leave your thoughts and opinions for me to read!
> 
> I think I've said before, but one method I use to get me in a writing mood, as well as maintain a certain tone for a chapter, is to listen to one song over and over. For the Ember story arc, the song I chose was Blinding by Florence and The Machine. It feels like a song that represents both Ember and Danny, and is sort of their thoughts regarding death and life.
> 
> Also, I was reading through the reviews, and realised there was an old question I meant to answer, but never did. Sorry about that, and here's the answer: Yes, in my AU Sam is adopted. Since she looks so different from her parents, I figured one of them couldn't conceive a baby, so they adopted Sam when she was an infant. They've never kept this from her, and everyone pretty much knows and accepts it.
> 
> Last but not least, I rewrote a lot of this multiple times, so forgive any spelling/grammar errors. One can only go over their work so many times...

The first thing Danny became aware of was the lingering taste of ectoplasm on his tongue. Grimacing, he turned over in his bed, blearily wondering what it was that woke him up.

Yelling from downstairs was his answer, and Danny quickly jumped to his feet, stumbling with blurred vision toward his bedroom door. It took him two attempts to successfully unlock it, and then Danny was running out into the hallway, looking around for the source of the noise.

He reached the second floor railing just in time for a flash of bright green to fly upward, swerving away from him by centimeters. Danny jerked back, watching with widened eyes as it rocketed through the ceiling, vanishing from sight.

"Maddie, it's gone back outside!" Jack shouted from downstairs.

"Got it!" Came his wife's muffled answer.

Danny took the stairs two at a time, coming to stand in the living room where his father stood, ecto gun held in a tight grip.

"Stand clear, son, there's a ghost about." Jack said, moving toward the open front door.

"See it, hon?" he called out into the night air.

"Not yet." Maddie answered from outside. "I think it's hiding."

Danny looked out the window and saw that his parents had the ghost shield up and operating, which explained why they weren't more worried about their latest prey's retreat. It couldn't go anywhere.

 _'And neither can I.'_ A part of Danny's mind unhelpfully supplied.

He frowned, watching the way his father waved about the active gun with mounting anxiety. He decided that it would be best to go back to his room, where a stray ecto beam couldn't hit him. He'd been grazed by one when he was much younger, back when his parents went on ghost hunting expeditions. It had burned slightly, Danny remembered. He had a feeling it would do a lot more damage this time around.

Jazz stood just inside her doorway, scowling in the direction of their parents.

"Can you believe them?" She said angrily as Danny reached the second floor. "We have school tomorrow!"

Danny shrugged in reply as he entered his own room, closing and locking his door behind him. The sound of ecto guns firing tugged at his curiosity, and Danny walked over to the window. The outside street was blotted out completely by the glowing of the shield. Inside it's perimeter, he could see his mom patrolling along the grass. She had her favorite gun resting on her shoulder, and she waved it slowly from side to side as she searched.

The hairs on Danny's arms stood on end, and the boy whipped around, eyes sweeping his room.

 _'Why do they always come to_ my _room!'_ Danny mentally bemoaned.

His stomach chose this moment to roil painfully, and Danny groaned at the reminder of his pitiful state.

Walking around the room slowly, Danny wondered where the thing could be hiding. He didn't really care, it would just be more than a little creepy to try to sleep with a ghost in his room. And his parents would find it eventually. He didn't need them kicking down his door in the early hours.

The sound of paper crinkling had Danny standing still. He knelt down on the floor beside his bed, reaching out for the blanket. After a moment's pause, he yanked it up, ducking down to look under the bed.

In the darkness, a face peered back at him, emitting a strange gargled noise before rising up into the air. Danny watched as it circled the room in a panic, before flying through the closet door. A spike of protectiveness had Danny tensing. Even though his old body wasn't in the actual closet anymore, Danny had a strong urge to chase the spirit away.

Opening the door, Danny rooted through the shirts and jackets, frustration mounting.

"Get out!" He said in exasperation, glaring into the dark space.

As if in answer to his command, the green ghost materialized from its spot on the top shelf, gazing down at him with round eyes. Danny took a moment to wonder what exactly it was trying to make itself look like, before glaring and waving his arms at it.

"Go!" he shouted. The spirit shied away from Danny's hands, unintelligible noises leaking out of its strangely shaped mouth, almost as if it were trying to form words.

Calling. Danny could hear someone calling. He knew who it was. They needed him; it had been so long since his last, brief visit. It was crying out, that something was invading its home. This thing, this ghost. This intruder.

Danny stood on his toes, reaching for the ghost with new intent now. He had to get it out, away from his space. Somehow his old body knew it was there, and was becoming distressed.

Danny's fingers finally made contact with the other ghost, and it squawked loudly, rocketing out of the closet and over Danny's head. Danny followed it as the spirit flew around his room in a circle, keeping near the ceiling. It obviously didn't want to leave, but Danny wanted it out.

Unable to catch hold of it, Danny grit his teeth, allowing energy to flow into his hand. He held it up toward the ghost, which was still flying erratically. Taking quick aim, a small burst of electricity flew at the ghost, just barely scraping it.

The ball of green and white collided with Danny's wall, and the teen was relieved when he saw it leave no mark. Spots of green dotted across the carpet, leaking from the small wound now marking the intruding ghost.

Danny found himself staring down at the glowing flecks of ectoplasm, and his stomach lurched within him. He was definitely not far gone enough to drop to the floor and start licking at the stray ectoplasm. He was, however, just desperate enough to shove his morals aside and make another leap for the ghost.

It shrieked, swerving away from Danny's grasping hands. Fear of setting off his parents' alarms kept Danny rooted to the ground, so the teen settled for jumping repeatedly into the air, just barely missing the ghost each time. When he did finally clamp hold of it, the ghost fazed right through his fingers.

Danny let out a growl, reaching up and grabbing the spectre once more. Not giving it a moment, Danny charged up his fingertips, shocking the ghost. In Danny's weakened state, his powers did little damage, and so the ghost only let out a cry, breaking away from Danny and bee-lining toward the door.

It burst into the hallway, with Danny in hot pursuit as he unlocked his door and swung it open. The ghost flew toward the stairs, gargling loudly. Danny, sensing his last opportunity escaping him, grabbed the railing and flung himself over it.

He wrapped his arms around the ghost, and the two of them hovered in the air all of a half-second before they went crashing down painfully to the ground floor. Flat out on his stomach, Danny was glad that the ghost had provided a small cushion for his fall, and wondered if he'd completely flattened it.

He got his answer as an eruption of jumbled speech came from under him, and the ghost fazed quickly through Danny's back, lifting slowly up into the air. Danny, having reached the end of his momentary burst of energy, rolled onto his back and watched. He hadn't killed it, but he'd definitely injured the thing. It's form had become lumpy and warped, even more so than before.

The sound of stomping feet gave Danny a brief warning before his parents squeezed through the front doorway, their guns poking one another repeatedly as they tried to maneuver around eachother.

Maddie gasped at the sight of Danny lying on the floor, and she ran to his side, crouching and laying down her gun.

"I'm alright, Mom." Danny reassured her quickly, waving his hand nonchalantly in the air.

"We heard a crash." Maddie said, helping Danny to sit up. "Did you fall over the railing, sweetie?"

"Uh, yeah." Danny admitted, feeling foolish now that his adrenaline had run dry. Seriously, what had he _expected_ to happen? "The ghost kinda popped out of nowhere...and spooked me, I guess."

"Ha ha!" Jack exclaimed, pointing up at the ceiling. "There it is!"

Jack raised up his ecto gun, his finger moving to the trigger. Before he could squeeze, Maddie lifted a hand up toward her husband.

"Wait, Jack!" she said. "We should capture it. Get the thermos!"

"Awww, but vaporizing them's my favorite part." The man whined sullenly, but dutifully lowered his gun, reaching for the small thermos strapped to his belt. Uncapping the lid, he aimed it up at the small ghost, which now appeared too weak to do anything more than float. Upon pressing the green button, a stream of light beamed out through the cylinder, pulling in the ghost.

It reminded Danny distantly of that one scene from Jumanji. That particular scene always gave him the creeps, and the thought that such a thing could actually happen to him now was quite disconcerting.

Danny stood up, grimacing at the soreness in his back. His mother tried to help pull him up, but he swatted away her attempts.

"Mom, I'm fine." He groused.

"Are you sure?" Maddie pressed, hands held up, waiting to offer assistance if needed.

"Uh huh." Danny replied, already feeling the cost of his brief chase wash over him. Exhaustion and hunger wrapped around him like a heavy blanket, dragging his shoulders down into a slouch as he walked toward the stairs.

Hours later found Danny tossing and turning within his bed, listening to the growling of his stomach and the occasional sounds leaking up through the basement. His parents were definitely not going to be getting any sleep tonight, either, with their lab's newest addition.

 _'Stupid ghost.'_ Danny internally grumbled, forehead creasing in aggravation. It had been so close, it could have been his. Not his parents' to poke and prod at. It could have been his.

Eventually, frustration and thoughts of food drove Danny back downstairs and into the kitchen. He rifled slowly through the fridge, eyes unseeing, hands lightly sweeping across the various items.

His thoughts were so consumed that the sound of creaking stairs behind him in the dark caused Danny to jump sharply, spinning around. Jack sent a smile toward his son as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Danny." Jack spoke, his mind also miles away, judging by the way his eyes stared off into nothing as he advanced toward the fridge.

"Uh, couldn't sleep." Danny offered the excuse, though he knew it was unneeded with his father. Jack had never been stern or overly concerned with Danny's doings, unlike Maddie.

The teen silently moved out of the way, watching his father open up the freezer and grab out a midnight snack. As the burly man passed by Danny once again, a smell wafted off of his jumpsuit and into the air. Faint, but very well known to Danny.

Like blood in water, The sharp scent of ectoplasm coming off his father had Danny forgetting all thoughts of food as he watched Jack make his way back downstairs. Moving quickly, Danny stalked after the man, making it halfway down the steps before halting suddenly. What was he doing? He couldn't just barge into the lab while his parents were doing their experiments, especially so late at night. His mother would surely have words for him, and the thought of seeing whatever had become of the lumpy little ghost sent sparks of pity and hunger in equal measures dancing along Danny's nerves.

Danny turned and ran back up as quietly as possible, not slowing once he fled out the kitchen and into the sitting room. He ran up the stairs and into his room, mind on lockdown, the smell of ectoplasm still coating his senses. Danny moved swiftly through his room, heading straight for the window. Opening it up, Danny looked out into the night sky. The shield had thankfully been deactivated, leaving all the world free to Danny.

Vlad's earlier words floated forth in the drifting sea of Danny's tired mind, and Danny held onto them as he lifted up off the floor, floating for a moment, afraid of the leeching weakness. When he was sure that he wouldn't fall, Danny flew slowly through his window and out into the air.

Low stamina kept him from making the high arcs and spinning circles he had while in the Ghost Zone, and Danny longed for the comfort and power of that plane. At least there, he had felt more sure of himself, and his old body lay safely tucked away, nearby at all times.

Unable to rise higher than the rooftops of the neighboring houses, Danny kept to the darkest of shadows, afraid of being seen, but not willing to expend more of his energy on invisibility. His green eyes glowed as they scanned his surroundings, searching out any sign of spectral energy. He was to be disappointed.

Veins of pink and yellow expanded across the violet sky, chasing away the moon and the stars as Danny made his twentieth lap around the block. His progress had been achingly slow, and wasted. Not a single ghost of any kind had made itself known to him.

Danny landed on his feet, in the alley beside his house. He looked up at the brightening sky and grit his teeth together, a pathetic sound escaping him before he could silence himself. Feeling utterly wretched, Danny's shoulders slumped heavily as he resigned himself to the day ahead.

Glad he'd kept his day clothes on, Danny reached into his jeans pocket for his house key, using it to let himself in the front door. He made his way undisturbed back into his room, closing the door and locking it behind him. He fell forward onto his bed with a huff and remained there until his sister yelled threats of breaking his door down from the hallway.

* * *

The overwhelming cacophony of the school halls washed over Danny, buzzing in his ears and against his skin as he ignored the random jabs and shouts from his fellow students. Classes swept by in a similar fashion, with Danny only once getting called out on his dazed stupor by a teacher, displeased with his inability to answer one of the questions written out neatly on the whiteboard. He'd quickly grown uncaring toward his zombie-like state, his emotions joining his body in lethargy.

Sam, Tucker and Paulina sat around their table at lunch, chatting about the upcoming Ember concert as Danny stared down at his food. He wanted terribly to devour every last ounce of his meal, even entertaining half-formed imaginings of eating the milk carton whole. But he knew that it would be pointless. It wouldn't rid him of the groaning in his stomach or the dull ache running along his bones.

"Danny?" Sam's voice cut through the fog that seemed to surround Danny, pulling his gaze almost forcefully from his food up to meet his friends' concerned stares.

"Yeah, what?" Danny replied, blinking quickly to bring his sight into focus.

"You okay?" His darkly dressed friend asked.

"Yeah, Sam, just tired." Danny answered, wondering vaguely how he must look to outside parties. He wondered if he might convince the school nurse to let him sleep on one of the beds in her office. It could be worth a try, he figured.

* * *

The next few hours of school dragged on, with Danny being forced to participate in a game of basketball during gym, zoning out and getting a sand-coated ball to the face for his absent-mindedness. The lingering pain in his nose kept him more aware up until final period, study hall. There, Danny quickly fell asleep, slumped over his desk, drool dripping off one side. The bell going off had him jolting straight up, scaring a few students and earning him strange stares as everyone packed their bags and prepared to head home.

As Danny descended the school's main stairway, he nearly toppled forward several times, his head feeling heavier than usual. The brief sleep had done nothing for him except to make him groggy, Danny thought as he rubbed at his eyes.

Sam and Tucker exited Lancer's class just as Danny reached the doorway. Both friends sent him quick glances then continued toward their lockers, Danny drifting quietly behind.

"You still feeling out of it?" Tucker asked over his shoulder as he twirled his combo lock.

Danny didn't answer; hadn't even processed the question as he stood staring at his locker. His mind understood that he needed to open it, but couldn't get the message all the way to his hands.

"Danny?" Sam called, nudging him with her hand, as though she expected his skin to fracture under her touch.

"Huh?" Danny mumbled, eyes brightening, but remaining fixed ahead. "'m fine."

The dark-haired teen quickly gave up on figuring out this whole locker business, wanting only to be back in his room. He turned and began walking toward the front doors, not hearing his friends calling as they scrambled to gather their things and run after him.

Despite Danny's exhaustion, he walked abnormally fast, hastening his steps in order to get home quickly, where he could at least wallow in his misery.

Sam and Tucker, jogging several paces behind Danny, soon had to give up, panting as they watched their friend speed-walk down the street. Reaching the crossing, Danny didn't bother to pause his march, and Sam gasped sharply as a car screeched to a halt, its front barely touching Danny as he sped past. The driver's honking and shouted words were lost on the boy, as was his friends' absence for the rest of his walk home.

* * *

Once up in his room, Danny found that the solace he sought could not be truly found within warm sheets or comforting silence. He was soon on his feet and pacing around in his room, his eyes falling to the carpeted floor every time a clang or muffled words echoed up from the lab. His parents were still absorbed in whatever experiments they'd conjured up.

 _'Probably using those captured ghosts to test their new inventions.'_ Danny thought. _'What a waste.'_

His mood seemed to have flat-lined down into dour ever since he got home, finding the walls suffocating and the hunger painful. Danny cast his gaze toward the window, noting with a jolt of excitement that it was nearly dark out. Soon he could have another chance, another go at roving the streets in search of...well, in search of a ghost. Danny envisioned the blackened city, himself gliding effortlessly over it, spotting a bright green ghost, and then catching it easily. He wasn't really certain if he had it in him to follow through on Vlad's instructions. Did he just...take a bite out of the thing?

Danny groaned lowly at his own inexperience, both wishing Vlad were there now to offer guidance, and hoping the man never saw him in this low state. There'd be no end to the snide comments and pompous smirks.

Idly, Danny wondered how long he had until he ended up in a pile of his own goo. He hoped that he'd have some warning, at least.

"Danny!" Came Jazz's voice from downstairs. "Dinner!"

* * *

Dinner, this night, consisted of both Fenton siblings sitting silently at the table, eating something of Jazz's making. His sister never was much of a cook, so Danny considered it fortunate that the meal would do nothing for him were he to attempt to eat it.

Jazz fortunately didn't notice Danny's lack of apatite, her attention divided between eating, reading from some psychology book, and sending occasional glares toward the basement stairs.

Danny also found his eyes moving to look at the open doorway leading to the lab, unable to keep his gaze away for more than a few minutes. His gaze, however, was that of acute longing. Danny wanted to go down into the lab, if only to sit against a wall and be near the Portal, or perhaps breathe in the acidic scent of ectoplasm. Whatever his parents were doing, it had probably coated the entire lab in the smell. The thought had Danny nearly itching. Unable to sit still any longer, Danny rose quickly from his seat, chair scraping annoyingly against tile, and dumped his plate of food into the sink wordlessly.

Jazz's eyes lifted from her book as Danny walked through the archway into the living room. She frowned at her brother's retreating back, sighing as she now resigned herself to eating dinner alone. The elder Fenton had begun to worry over her younger sibling more than usual recently, and that concern only continued to grow.

Unaware of his sister's thoughts nor her contemplative gaze on him, Danny took the stairs two at a time up to his room, shutting and locking his door behind him before nearly lifting off his feet to glide over to the window, the toes of his shoes dragging along the floor.

The city was covered in a thick blanket of black as the hour grew late, the night pierced by an occasional lit window and a few stars. Deep, thick clouds had moved in, only the beginning of the autumn storms that were to come. The shadows were deeper because of this, offering Danny more freedom to move about without much fear.

He still stayed far from any windows, choosing to fly at level with the rooftops. Eyes scanning the area, Danny let all thoughts fall away as he lost himself in flight. Soaring slowly about the neighborhood, feeling his recent depressive mood lessening as he relaxed into the weightlessness of the quiet night air.

With his search for ghosts nearly forgotten, Danny nearly didn't recognise the sudden sensation that passed through him. Coming to a halt, Danny hovered for a moment, looking around himself in confusion. In his absent-mindedness, he had flown to a different area of town. With a mental groan, he wondered how much time had passed.

Pulling out his cellphone from his pocket, Danny sighed with relief to note that it was only one in the morning; plenty of time to make it back home.

Danny's fog-filled mind sharped once more as the feeling came back, and Danny instantly recognised it. Another ghost was nearby.

 _'Finally!'_ was all Danny could think as his widened eyes cast about, looking for the slightest sign of activity.

There! The barest hint of glowing could be seen a few houses down, and Danny dove forward, moving faster as excitement built within him. That faint glow seemed to hold the promise of reprieve, of an end to the seemingly eternal ache in his bones and fog in his head.

So great was Danny's disappointment, when he discovered that the light came only from a fire, that he floated for several moments, frowning heavily to himself. Then his mind caught up with the situation. A fire could be seen, quickly growing, swallowing up the inside of someone's room.

Rushing forward, Danny looked inside one of the bedroom's windows. Inside, he could make out the form of a young woman. She sat on the floor, turned away from him, legs crossed and face calmly taking in the sight of the wild flames devouring her wall and bookshelf.

Unthinking, Danny knocked against the glass, only realising the idiocy of such an act after. Wincing, Danny was partially relieved when the girl didn't so much as twitch. The fire had now extended down onto the carpet, blazing a trail toward the placid girl.

Knowing he couldn't sit by and watch someone burn to death, Danny concentrated hard, a feeling almost akin to pain coursing through him along with the hum as he became both invisible and intangible. He passed quickly through the window, wasting no time in grabbing hold of the teenager and dragging her roughly away from the flames. The girl didn't offer a struggle as Danny went back through the closed window, bringing the girl's arm with him, before the rest of her got stuck on the other side.

Danny turned to look at her, trying with all his might to extend his intangibility to the girl's entire body. He watched in amazement as the remainder of her became see-through, and with a sharp tug, Danny pulled the rest of her out into the open air. She hung limply as Danny quickly lowered them both down onto the sidewalk.

Worn out, Danny laid her out on the pavement, letting go of her arm and slumping against the brick wall of her house. Wiping beads of sweat from his forehead, Danny looked down in growing confusion at the girl. She simply lay there, staring up with large eyes at the sky. Danny almost wanted to call out to her, maybe reach out and give her a shake.

Suddenly, her blank gaze became aware, her expression changing into one of a distant smile. Raising an eyebrow, Danny looked up as well. Above them both was hovering a figure bathed in blue. Before Danny could make out the person clearly, they vanished from sight, and soon the feeling that had continually coursed through Danny vanished.

As Danny stood up, preparing to take off after the ghost, a screeching shout pierced the night, and Danny looked back toward the bedroom. Seems the teen's parents had discovered the fire.

Careful to keep himself unseen, Danny gripped the girl under her arms and dragged her around the house and to the front door. He laid her out on the stoop before ringing the doorbell and shooting up into the sky.

He looked about, hoping to perhaps catch sight of the distant blue ghost, despite no longer being able to sense it. Danny's shoulders fell back into a slump as he was once again left with nothing to show for his search this night.

Sapped of his energy, Danny slowly drifted back toward the ground as the front door before him slammed open, a middle-aged woman appearing, her face pulled tight in fear. Her eyes landed on her daughter's limp form, and the woman dropped down to gather the teen up, shaking her and shouting her name repeatedly. Distantly, sirens could already be heard as smoke began leaking out through the windows of the house to join the dark clouds above.

Danny turned and began walking across the street. Once he was safely out of sight, he allowed himself to become visible once more, his body sore from the overexertion. Danny groaned aloud as he began the long walk home, keeping his pace fast despite his body's protest. Danny wasn't sure if he had it in him to actually go to school this day, and wondered if he could convince his mother that he was under the weather.

* * *

Turns out, it was surprisingly easy to convince his family that he needed to stay home for the day. Danny entered his room that morning feeling more than a little self-conscious. Apparently he looked so out of it that his mother readily offered to take him to see a doctor. Danny had barely managed to wave her off, stating that he simply needed sleep.

Said rest didn't come easily, however, and Danny spent his morning shifting around in bed, going still every time he heard the soft pad of his mother's footsteps as she periodically checked in on him.

Danny found himself eventually falling into a half-dream, images of flames licking at the sides of his vision. As consciousness drained from him, the flames took on a blue hue, an image of a similar figure floating against the sky joining it.

Suddenly, Danny opened his eyes wide with a jolt, shocked awake by a startling thought. He quickly stumbled up from his bed, blearily making his way over to his computer. He sat down heavily in the chair, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand while the other woke up his computer.

Bringing up Google, Danny typed one name into the search engine. The results were as expected; millions upon millions of pictures and artwork done of the newly famous icon, Ember. Was was unexpected was the familiarity between the musician's appearance and that of the unknown spectre Danny had seen only hours before.

Danny sat back in his chair, thoughts rotating within his brain. There was no way that ghost he saw could be the famous new pop idol. No way. Right?

* * *

"But doesn't she look, I don't know, a little weird?" Danny continued, to the growing annoyance of his three friends.

The four teens sat around their wooden table, lunch hour in full swing. Danny shook off the want to stay in bed that morning, knowing that he had to bring his suspicions to Tucker and Sams' attention.

Said goth girl rolled her eyes, while the boy sitting beside her groaned around his mouthful of fries.

"Danny, for the millionth time, there's nothing wrong with Ember. What's with you all of a sudden?" she said.

" _Nothing_." Danny stressed, ignoring his own food and the ever-present ache in his empty stomach. "But- I mean, how does she do that whole...flaming hair thing? No normal person has fire for hair, Sam."

"Special effects, dude." Tucker replied, shrugging as though the answer were obvious.

Danny could only sigh in frustration. His friends just didn't seem to find anything out of the ordinary concerning their new favorite person. Pushing away his tray, Danny rested his head in his hands, wondering how he could manage to find out if he was right, or just paranoid.

"Danny?" Paulina's concerned voice broke Danny out of his thoughts. "Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you're still sick."

Danny shook his head, flashing a quick smile at the girl to his right.

"I'm fine, really. Look, uh, just forget I said anything." With that, Danny began picking idly at his food, eventually giving it over to Tucker to consume before lunch hour ended.

* * *

The idea came to Danny as he sat slumped across his desk in Study Hall. He straightened quickly, causing his head to swim and a trail of drool to stretch from his chin back down to the desk. Grimacing, Danny wiped at his chin with the collar of his shirt, mentally waking himself up. What he needed was proof; solid evidence that Ember was some kind of freak of nature. The multiple fires, her surprising rise to fame, the way all those kids had tried to killer Lancer, all on one woman's word. What Danny needed was a way to capture Ember doing something strange, something that he could show his friends.

The bell rang, and Danny grabbed his backpack from the floor and was the first person in the hallway. He practically fell down the steps, his tired legs unable to keep up with his now racing mind. When he reached the ground floor, he could see Sam and Tucker exiting Lancer's classroom.

"Guys!" he called out, catching up to them through the crowded hallway. "Do you know where Ember's holding her concert this weekend?"

"At the big concert hall down on Main Street." Tucker answered, the three walking toward their lockers. "Don't worry, we already got our tickets, remember?"

"It's not about that. Listen, I'll explain later." With that, Danny was pushing his way to the front doors, leaving behind several angry students and a pair of confused teenagers.

Jogging all the way home, Danny closed the front door behind him, flinging his bag to the floor and walking to the garage. Entering into the dark room was a delicate task, as one had to avoid toppling the many dust-covered boxes lined up in leaning towers, leaving no room for the family rv.

Danny looked around him, reading the faded black marker words written out in his mother's handwriting. Finally spotting a box with 'electronics' scrawled across its side, Danny carefully pulled it from it's perch and set it on the cold concrete ground.

An hour later, Danny finally found his father's old camcorder, in a box labeled 'dishware'. The video recorder had been used frequently during his parents' field work long ago. It eventually ended up here with the rest of the old equipment and junk that Jack refused to get rid of.

Making sure the device still worked, Danny moved once more through the house and was back outside in the waning daylight. He wasn't sure how long he could keep scraping by on his powers, and there were still plenty of people out and about; these two thoughts kept Danny firmly rooted on the ground as he made his way toward Main Street, several blocks away.

By the time he stood outside the large building, looking up at its high walls, night had claimed the sky for its own. Street lights and the occasional car cast an eerie illumination on Danny's surroundings as the teen looked about for any sign that he was being observed. Finding no one, Danny made his way into a shadowy corner along the outside of the expansive building. Turning invisible took nearly a minute, and left Danny feeling like he'd just run laps at gym. A part of him wanted to take to the skies and continue searching out an antidote for his exhausted state, but Danny knew he had more important things to do.

Camera in hand, Danny fazed into the building, careful to maintain invisibility as he quickly surveyed the room he found himself in. The dark, empty room was obviously the foyer, silent and still as Danny crept across the carpeted floor toward a pair of double doors.

Fading through them as well, Danny's eyes tilted up as he took in the sight of a high ceiling, cushioned chairs sitting in many rows, forming a large half-circle around a lone stage, at the far end.

Already, banners bearing Ember's face and logo were draped across the expansive walls. As it was, Danny was too busy observing his surroundings that he only took notice of the figures on stage when they began speaking.

"This isn't good." said Ember, for her bright blue hair gave her identity away, even from Danny's distance. Her arms were crossed and she held her head down, as though she had previously been lost in thought. "You're sure no one suspects anything?"

She was directing this question at the man who stood behind her, his ashen skin reflecting the blue glow of the female opposite him. His hair was nothing more than a row of pink liberty spikes, and Danny recognised him as one of Ember's band members.

"I'm sure. They're convinced she's gone off the deep end, nothing more." The man spoke quietly, his tone more air than actual voice.

"Good." Ember replied, going quiet a moment longer before clenching her fists to her sides. "Dammit! It was supposed to be easy! Why'd that stupid boy have to go and screw things up?"

Danny felt a chill pass over him as he gained a sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly who and what they were talking about. Remembering his reason for being there, Danny silently cursed himself and turned on the small camcorder, aiming it up toward the others.

Ember sighed harshly, turning to glance toward her associate with a frown.

"Go back to the hospital and find out when she'll get out. I'm not going to mess this up a second time." she said.

The man nodded once before lifting off the ground, floating slowly upward. He vanished from sight before he reached the ceiling, and a portion of Danny's ghost sense, as he'd come to think of it, left him soon after. Now the only spirit he could sense was the one who stood silently before him.

Camera still trained on the lone woman, Danny watched her stand completely still and silent for a few seconds before it occurred to him that her behavior was off. Just as this thought struck him, Ember's head turned in his direction, her bright eyes sweeping the room.

Danny cursed himself for forgetting that he wasn't the only one who could sense other ghosts as he watched Ember turn to face the large room fully. He jumped as her voice echoed sharply against the walls.

"I know you're there! Come out!" She ordered, her expression set into a hard scowl.

Danny was most certainly _not_ going to listen to a word she said, and remained unseen as he began moving backward. Once again, he didn't count on Ember being one step ahead of him.

Seeing no one appear at her command, Ember spun around in a circle, flinging out her right arm and releasing a stream of blue flame. It flooded through the theatre like a wave, a part of it hitting Danny before he could think to react.

He cried out as he felt his skin and clothes burn, the camera falling from his hands as he crashing backward onto the floor.

"Ah, there you are." Ember spoke, a smile sliding across her smooth pale face as she adopted a more casual pose.

Danny sat up, hands instinctively patting the burned-out holes in his shirt. He realised then that he was visible, and scrambled to his feet, attempting to look ready to defend himself.

"I know you." Ember said slowly, her smile growing despite the hostile tone. "You're the one that decided to play hero."

A guitar came into existence with a swirl of smoke, and Ember held it up, fingers dancing lightly over the strings.

"So you _are_ a ghost..." was all Danny could manage, his skin still stinging and his mind panicking over the predicament he now found himself in.

"Well _duh_." Ember laughed, jumping off the stage and walking toward him. "And so are _you_ , baby cakes."

Danny tried not to let fear show on his face, and stood his ground. As Ember neared him, Danny was surprised to find that she was actually slightly shorter than him.

"Wh-who are you?" Danny couldn't help but ask.

Ember came to a stop just a few steps away, a thin eyebrow rising.

"I'm Ember." she said in a patronising tone. "Did you mean to come here and spy on any other award-winning pop idols?"

"No, I mean, uh...who _were_ you?" Danny rephrased the question, not liking the sound of it even in his own ears. It carried heavy implications which Danny himself disliked pondering.

Ember's face grew blank, and her hands idly played with her guitar. She gave Danny a strange look, her voice coming out softer than before.

"Do I know you?" she asked, her head tilting a fraction to the side.

"Uh, no?" Danny answered hesitantly. "I don't think so. Should I?"

"Yes, you should." Her face and voice both hardened once more, and she rose into the air, looming over Danny. "I'm Ember, the world's greatest musician! Or soon to be, at least. Once I gain enough power."

"What are you talking about?" Danny said, craning his neck to look up at her.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Ember responded, a cruel smirk in place. Her hair flared up, the blue flames nearly licking at the metal frame of the ceiling.

The sight was familiar, and Danny recalled seeing similar strange fire on the television. On the news.

 _'That's right...'_ Danny thought, _'They never could figure out how that was possible-'_

Danny's mind slammed to a halt. That fire! The boy who died in it; he was from Casper High! And so was another teenager who died in a similar way not long before. Danny couldn't believe it had taken him this long to put the pieces together.

"Are you the McLain girl?" Danny called up, too overcome by his revelation to think about tact.

Whatever Ember had been planning to do, it stopped immediately, flames dwindling and the power draining from her hands.

"What did you just say?" She spoke down to him, a dangerous edge in her voice.

"You are, aren't you?" Danny challenged. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out before. I'm such an idiot." he said to himself, lightly smacking himself over the head as he began considering what else he may have missed.

"Yeah, you are." Ember confirmed, hand flying across her guitar. The strings sent a striking burst of music down toward Danny. The sound waves carried with them a physical force, which slammed Danny back to the ground a second time.

Danny's tired mind was sent swirling as his head met the ground with a sharp crack. He dizzily raised his head, looking upward. He was met with the sight of Ember holding her guitar over her head like an axe, ready to bring it crashing down onto the boy. She yelled out as she dove toward him, and Danny had barely a second to lung forward on hands and knees, hearing the sound of the guitar smash into the floor.

Looking back, Danny watched as Ember replaced the broken guitar with a new, identical one. She hovered now inches from the floor, staring at Danny with hate in her eyes.

"Wait!" Danny spoke, standing up and holding his hands out. "I-I just want to talk."

"Well I don't!" Ember yelled in reply, sending forth another blast from her guitar.

From its close range, the loud sound caused Danny's ears to ring painfully, but he successfully ducked below the waves of power, feeling them as they passed over his head.

From his spot crouched on the floor, Danny could see the camera, lying underneath an outer row of chairs. Danny knew he had to escape quickly; he didn't have the energy to attempt to fight back.

As he saw Ember raise her hand, preparing to bring it down over the guitar's strings once more, Danny rushed forward, grabbing the camcorder and sprinting as fast as he could toward the double doors.

He didn't stop running, even after he fazed through the locked front door and put two blocks between him and the building. When he realised Ember wasn't chasing him, Danny collapsed down on the sidewalk, camera in his lap. He held it up shakily, glad when he could see that it was still on and recording. He turned it off, placing it down and turning his gaze to the singed holes in his shirt, reddened skin peeking out from underneath. He hoped that his face wasn't marked in a similar way, or he'd have his mother on his case, again. At this rate she'd never let him leave the house.

* * *

Sam floated up from dreams of slaying monsters in Doomed, and rubbed at her eyes as she looked about her pitch black room. A quick glance at her alarm clock showed that it was three in the morning.

Tapping at her window had Sam groaning as she rose slowly from her bed. She had a good idea who it was, and was less than pleased to be proven right as she pulled back her heavy curtains. She unlatched her window, sliding it open and allowing Danny to slip quietly into the room.

"Danny," Sam whispered, rubbing at her face with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to watch this video." Danny replied, holding up the small, silver camera.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam groaned, moving to sit down on her bed, resisting the urge to crawl back under the covers. She instead pulled them up and draped them over her shoulders, shivering in the chilly night air that had invaded through the window.

"Just listen!" Danny stressed, trying to keep his voice low. "I went by the concert hall on Main, and I have proof that Ember's a ghost."

"What? Danny..." Sam laid back on her bed with a huff.

"Just watch the video." Danny said, holding the recorder over Sam's head.

The girl frowned up at it for a while before giving in, taking hold of it with a sigh as she sat up. She looked around for the power button, switching it on as Danny moved to sit behind her.

The video began playing from the beginning, as Danny had rewound it while he made his way to Sam's. She watched the images before her, thinking only of getting back to sleep until the man in the video began rising into the air. From then on her attention was held.

"Oh my god." Sam whispered, one hand over her mouth as Ember sent a wall of blue flame toward the camera. Everything then spun rapidly, until finally the camera came to rest halfway under a chair. Danny's legs could be seen as he scrambled to his feet.

All throughout the confrontation, Sam sat silently, Danny hovering behind her to watch what the camera had caught as well. He'd hoped that the audio would be able to pick up his and Embers' conversation, and was relieved to know that it did.

Finally, after seeing a blurry, jerking image of the sidewalk and street for a few minutes, and then Danny's legs, the video stopped.

Sam slowly lowered the device, letting it rest on her lap as she stared ahead into the darkness. Danny sat back, quietly watching his friend, giving her time to think. She turned to look over her shoulder at him, her face fearful as she spoke.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "She didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

"I'm fine." Danny reassured, thankful that Sam couldn't see him well in the dark.

Relieved, Sam turned back to look down at the video recorder. She was silent for several moments more, lost in thought.

"I just don't understand." she spoke, as if to herself. "How can a ghost masquerade as a human so well? I mean, there have to be some things that could give her away. Like... I don't know, like her hair?"

"You mean the _special effects_." Danny put in snidely.

Sam sent a scowl up at him.

"This isn't funny, Danny, she attacked you! What if she tracks you down?"

Danny shrugged. "If she was going to come after me, I think she already would have. I don't think she'll risk exposing her secret in the open."

Sam didn't look convinced, worry clear on her face as she pulled her knees up to her chest, setting the camera aside. She pulled the blankets tighter around her, more out of fear than cold.

"Ember...McLain." Sam said slowly, eyebrows knitting together. "It sounds so familiar."

"It was on the news." Danny supplied. "A mom and her two kids died in a fire a few weeks ago."

Sam straightened up with a gasp. "Of course!" she said. "I remember, it was the one we were all at. You saved all those people, except, well..."

She gave Danny a sympathetic look before continuing. "That girl, she went to our highschool. I never really knew her, but I saw her in the hallways sometimes, and she was part of the big goth group on Doomed."

A smile broke out over Sam's face before Danny could respond.

"I can't believe she's a world-famous musician now. I wonder why she never tried putting a band together before?" Sam wondered aloud to herself, relaxing back against her headboard with that familiar, starstruck expression she and Tucker had been sporting lately.

"Uh, Sam?" Danny said, waving a hand in front of his friend's face. "Ember. A ghost. Attacked me. Remember?"

"Oh, uh, right." Sam seemed to come back to herself, sitting up once more with a faint frown.

"We need to show this to Tucker." Danny said, moving off the bed and picking up the camcorder. "I'll meet you guys at our lockers tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright." Sam agreed, already smoothing out her blankets and laying fully across her bed. "'Night, Danny." she called, a yawn already building.

"Goodnight, Sam." Danny said over his shoulder as he stepped back through the window, closing it behind him. He stood for a moment on Sam's balcony, looking up at the night sky. He wanted to go by Tucker's home as well, but a desire to rest, as well as the quickly approaching morning, told Danny that he should just head home.

* * *

A strip of pale light was growing on the horizon as Danny climbed the stairs up to his bedroom, trying to be as quiet as possible. He could still hear his parents down in the lab, and didn't want them to know he'd been out all night.

Danny opened and closed his door, locking it behind him before walking the short distance to his bed, flopping down face first across it and immediately falling asleep.

Murky images of fires and his old body swam around in Danny's head as he was forced awake short hours later by Jazz, pounding on his door and jiggling the locked handle.

"Hold on!" Danny groaned loudly as he rose up from the bed, wiping drool off the side of his face while he opened his bedroom door.

The stern expression Jazz wore fell into concern as she looked her brother up and down. From the ragged clothes to his red eyes, all the way up to his disarrayed hair, Danny looked every bit as ill as he'd proclaimed two days before.

"Danny," Jazz began gently. "Do you need to stay home again today? 'Cause I'm sure Mom would understand."

"What? No." Danny said, shaking his head to wake himself up. "I'm fine, really."

His sister failed to look convinced at Danny's mumbled words and disheveled appearance, but she let it go with a roll of her eyes, turning to head back downstairs.

"Whatever, just come down and get some breakfast. Quickly, or you'll be late."

Danny instead made a quick trip first to his closet, and then to the bathroom, where he stared gloomily at his reflection for a while before cleaning and dressing himself as quickly as he could, frowning at the red blotches that remained on his chest. Back in his room, Danny only just remembered to grab the video camera before making his way down to the ground floor.

He took no notice of Jazz, sitting alone at the breakfast table, as he stuffed the recorder into his backpack, shouldered it and headed out the front door.

"Danny, hurry up!" Jazz yelled not a minute later, eyes on her school textbook as she absently ate breakfast.

"Danny?" she called out a second time, looking toward the stairs. She was met with further silence.

* * *

The congested main hallway felt even more loud and oppressive as Danny pushed his way toward his locker, where Sam and Tucker already stood.

"There you are." Sam said in relief when she spotted him. "I was worried she might have found you or something."

"Nope, haven't seen her." Danny reassured. "I guess she doesn't consider me a danger."

"Yeah, maybe." Sam still didn't sound convinced as she opened her locker and began sorting through her things.

Tucker looked between the two for a moment before speaking.

"Okay, what am I missing?"

"We'll explain at lunch." Sam and Danny said in unison, both knowing that it was the only free period they shared together.

The bell echoed out, forcing the friends to part ways for first period. In Biology, the three sat in weighted silence, lost in their own thoughts and barely paying attention. Later, in Algebra, Danny found himself once again slipping off into a restless sleep, landing himself in hot water with Mrs Smith. The only thing that kept her from giving him detention was the fact that everyone seemed to think he was sick or something.

 _'Is it really that obvious?'_ Danny wondered to himself as he reached up a hand to rub at his tired eyes. He jumped slightly when the bell sounded, wakefulness flooding through him when he realised it was now lunch hour.

Grabbing his backpack, Danny shoved his notebook into it as he stood up. Not having the strength to speed his way ahead of the clambering crowd, Danny waited and watched them all shove their way into the hallway, most outright running for the cafeteria.

Danny didn't bother to go through the lunch line this time, and was the first to reach the picnic table. He kept his backpack on as he sat down, wondering how Tucker would react to the video. And what after that? Was he supposed to take this to the police or something? Tell them there was a rock star ghost who'd attacked him? Surely that'd be giving away his secret, even if they believed him. He wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to fight Ember. He just didn't want her attacking people, or causing mobs of teens to go berserk.

"Hiya, Danny." came a bubbly greeting, and Danny looked up as Paulina sat down beside him with a smile.

"Oh, hey Paulina." Danny returned, having forgotten completely about the fourth member of their little group. He wondered how he was supposed to show Tucker the video now.

"Paulina," Danny began nervously. "Don't take this the wrong way, but there's kinda something I need to talk to Tucker and Sam about. Y'know, alone."

"Oh." Paulina's smile faltered, and after a moment's hesitation, she picked her tray up, slowly standing. "If that's what you want." she said, looking around herself. "I'll just go, uh, sit somewhere else today."

"Sorry." Danny called after her as she retreated indoors. He wasn't completely sure how he felt about Paulina anymore, but he did feel guilty over sending her away without explanation.

 _'Ah well, it's just for today.'_ Danny told himself as he unzipped his backpack, pulling out the video camera and placing it on the table. He began rewinding the video as he waited for his friends to join him.

As the recording was nearing its beginning, the sound of two trays hitting the wooden table brought Danny out of a near slumber. He straightened back up, blinking rapidly as he looked across the table at Sam and Tucker.

"You feeling okay?" The second asked as he opened his drink.

"Yeah, just tired." Danny replied, looking down at the camcorder before handing it over to Sam.

"Danny found something out about Ember yesterday, Tucker." Sam said. "And he got video of it; watch."

Tucker ate slowly as he watched the beginning of the recording, nearly choking on his food when Ember sent her wave of flames at Danny.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, falling into still silence for the rest of the video. When it was over, he turned to look at Danny, expression caught between awe and fear.

"Dude, she's a freakin' ghost." he whispered, leaning forward in his seat.

"I know." Danny replied. "And I'm pretty sure I know who she used to be, too."

"Used to be?" Tucker appeared confused for a moment, before realisation caused his expression to falter. "Oh, yeah."

He exchanged a quick look with Sam, and Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh, guys?" He asked after both of them seemed to fall into their own thoughts. They abruptly looked back up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Sam answered quickly, setting the video camera down and fumbling with her untouched food. "It's just that, y'know, it's easy to forget sometimes."

"Forget what?" Danny asked.

"The whole dead thing." Tucker said lowly, mindful of the group of teens passing by on their way inside.

"What's to forget?" Danny questioned, still feeling in the dark about his friends' sudden odd behavior.

"Well," Sam began, seeming to struggle for the right words. "You know, what with how...normal you and Ember seem, it's just easy to forget that you're not..." Sam trailed off, looking pointedly at Danny, and the boy finally understood.

"Oh." he said simply, sitting back and looking between his friends again. Being dead was something he thought about regularly, so it never occurred to him that Sam and Tucker would just occasionally _forget_.

"So who'd she used to be?" Tucker questioned, changing the subject and resuming his ravenous eating.

"I'm almost certain she's the McLain girl." Danny replied, his mind turning back to the issue at hand. "She reacted strongly when I brought it up."

"I'd say." Tucker seconded, glancing toward the recorder.

"I wonder who that girl was." Sam spoke up. "The one you saved. She has to mean something for Ember to try to kill her."

"Maybe we should swing by the hospital after school and try to find out." Danny said.

"Yeah, but we should swing by Sam's house first." Tucker said, finishing his meal. "She has yearbooks from every year. If Ember really was the McLain girl, then we should be able to find her picture, as well as find out who the girl she wanted dead was."

"Smart thinking, Tuck." Danny smiled. "If we can somehow gather evidence that Ember's dangerous, something can be done about it."

The bell rang, interrupting the conversation. The three teens rose from their seats and headed inside, Sam practically dragging a steadily wilting Danny toward gym while waving goodbye to Tucker.

* * *

Danny moaned in misery as he donned his gym uniform, ignoring the usual jibes from Dash as he stuffed his clothes into his small locker.

Thankfully there was no forced participation in sports of any kind, and Danny happily accepted a zero for the day in return for some peace and quiet as he fell in and out of sleep, slumped on the cold floor against a wall.

The remainder of the school day passed similarly, with Danny's exhaustion overtaking him once more, leaving him slouching heavily in desks, paying no mind to the voices around him, only resurfacing to the waking world when a familiar sound echoed throughout the school.

Students rose eagerly, gathering their things and rushing out into the hallway, which quickly grew congested and difficult to navigate, especially for Danny as he flung his backpack over his shoulder while gripping the stairway rail. The last thing he needed was to fall face first and get trampled by dozens of apathetic teenagers.

After meeting with Sam and Tucker, the three gathered their things and braved the sea of people until they emerged out into the front of the school. From there, it was a short trip to Sam's.

* * *

Pamela trailed disapprovingly behind the three teens as they made their way quickly into Sam's room, the girl closing and locking her door with a huff. Her scowl drew into an expression of concentration as she moved to her bookshelf, grabbing a large stack of dusty books and carrying them to the middle of the room. The kids all sat upon the carpeted floor as Sam dropped the books in front of herself with a thump. She picked up the first one, from last year, and began searching through the many pages of faces and names. Her eyes scanned through the 'M's briefly, quickly finding a McLain, Amber among them.

"Here she is, look." Sam spoke, placing the book flat on her crossed legs as Tucker and Danny leaned in, looking down at the small picture. Above the name sat a brunette girl who smiled shyly at the camera.

"Wow," Tucker said, angling the book to get a better look. "She was actually kinda cute, even back then."

"I wish we could've known her before," Sam said, sharing a grin with Tucker. "Then we could say we knew Ember before she was famous."

Tucker laughed. "Yeah, and then we'd probably get into the concert for free!"

"Hey, guys?" Danny interrupted. "Remember why we're here? Ember's a dangerous ghost?"

"Oh, right." Sam said, she and Tucker exchanging a look before settling back down and looking at the picture again, frowns settling upon their features.

"Now let's find the girl she tried to kill." Sam said, handing the book to Danny. "Do you remember what she looked like?"

"Yeah." Danny replied, going to the 'A's and beginning his search.

Tucker and Sam entertained themselves by looking through previous yearbooks for pictures of Ember, pointing out candid photos containing her in the background and talking quietly between themselves. Danny chose to ignore them and pour his concentration into looking at the many female faces, trying to match memory with photograph.

After what felt like foggy eternity, Danny's half-lidded eyes settled on a widely smiling girl, and he sat up straight as he brought the book closer to his face, wanting to be certain that this was the girl he'd rescued. Below her picture, the name Wellington, Patricia was typed out in neat print.

"I think I found her." Danny spoke up, looking up at Sam and Tucker, who were sitting in the middle of a pile of open books, each page on a different picture of Ember when she was alive.

Danny stood up, closing the book with a snap and tucking it under his arm.

"Come on, let's get to the hospital. We still have to find the girl." he said.

Reluctantly, the others rose and followed Danny out of the room, heading for the front door. Danny kept his pace quick as he walked down the sidewalk. He was thankful that the hospital wasn't far, especially with Sam and Tucker lagging behind, lost in conversation concerning whether or not they'd ever spoken to Ember when she went to their school.

Within ten minutes the high white walls of Amity Hospital cast its shadow over them. The three entered through the automatic doors, walking toward the lone desk at the end of the waiting room. A woman sat behind it, leafing through a magazine with tired eyes.

"Excuse me," Danny said lowly, mindful of the huddled, weeping group of people not far to his right. "We want to visit a friend of ours, and was wondering which room she was in."

"Name?" The woman asked, barely looking up.

"Patricia Wellington." Danny answered.

Finally, the woman lowered her magazine, turning in her chair to face the ancient-looking computer. Typing on it for several moments, she turned back, glancing up briefly at the trio.

"Second floor, room 203."

The three quickly found the elevators, taking the short trip one floor up. Once they arrived, they began walking down the long white halls, looking for the number they sought. Danny became disturbed at the realisation that he could feel the presence of other spirits, only slightly, and scattered. Some vanished quickly from certain points, while others popped up out of nowhere and remained. He choked down the want to go searching for the source of these sensations, knowing that that was sick, even for his desperate state. He kept his eyes locked on the room numbers, bolted to the wall beside each door. It was Tucker who finally spotted room 203, down a hall on their right.

Inside, the room was empty, save for the bed nearest to the window. The girl from the school photo lay on her back, eyes closed, head tilted toward the window. Food on a tray sat untouched on a small table beside her.

Walking slowly forward, Danny reached out a hand, tapping it lightly against the edge of the bed as he spoke quietly.

"Hello?" he whispered. "Patricia?"

The young woman shifted, opening her eyes and looking up at the three new guests with confusion.

"Who are you guys?" she asked, her voice cracking from disuse.

"We're from the school." Sam answered, coming to stand by Danny. "We just wanted to see how you were."

"I know you." Patricia spoke, sitting up against her overly large pillow. "You're that creepy goth girl I see roaming the halls."

Sam frowned at the comment, and seemed to be about to reply, but the girl beat her to it.

"Why are you guys here?" the girl repeated her earlier question, furrowing her brow in bemusement.

"Uh, look," Danny began, deciding to skip all pretense. "We're here because we heard that...that you saw something, on the night of the fire."

"Did you really see Ember in your room?" Tucker asked with a tone of excitement.

The girl seemed to respond to this, a smile of her own gracing her face as she sat forward.

"Yeah." she replied. "No one believes me, though!"

" _We_ do." Tucker answered, gesturing to himself and his friends.

"Seriously?" Patricia looked skeptical at this.

"Yeah!" Sam replied. "We're huge Ember fans. I mean, who isn't, right?"

The girl finally relaxed completely, laughing along with the other two. Danny disconnected himself from the group, moving back to watch as they carried on an enthusiastic conversation concerning how each of them came to first hear of the pop star. Danny himself couldn't figure out whether Tucker and Sam were merely playing along, or were entirely sincere.

Eventually, the conversation turned again to the night of the fire in Patricia's home, and Danny paid attention as she told of how she'd been laying in bed, nearly asleep, when none other than Ember came into her room.

"She just appeared suddenly! It was really weird." she said. "I can't really remember what happened after that. Next thing I know, I'm lying outside, and I can see Ember floating above me. Then..."

Patricia trailed off, looking suddenly uncertain. The others all unconsciously leaned forward.

"Then?" Tucker intoned.

"Well," she said haltingly. "Don't laugh or anything, but it felt like someone, I don't know, picked me up...and carried me around to my front door. Then they just sorta...left."

The three friends all stood silently, waiting for her to continue and knowing full well who it was that had rescued her.

"I told all this to the doctors and that cop who came by, but no one believes me. They've been keeping me here to watch me or something." Patricia said with annoyance as she lay back.

"They just don't get it." Sam said with a shrug. "At least now you can say _the_ Ember came to visit you."

"I know, right!" the wide smile was back in place as the girl spoke. "I've called all my friends, and they're all so jealous."

"So do you think you'll be out in time for the concert?" Tucker asked, looking concerned.

"God, I better be." The girl groused. "They can't just hold me here for freakin' ever."

Wanting to cut to the chase so that he could leave this place, Danny stepped forward, coming between his friends and gaining the girl's attention. He opened up the yearbook, turning it to the page with Ember's picture and holding it up for Patricia to look at.

"Do you recognise this girl?" he asked. "This is Amber McLain."

Patricia squinted at the photo for a moment before laying back once more, nodding as she spoke.

"Oh yeah, I know her. That little freak. God, she was so annoying. Haven't seen her in a while. Did she switch schools?"

"Uh, not exactly." Danny answered, lowering the book. "So you, uh, you knew her?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." the teen shifted, pushing the blankets down a little as she spoke. "She shared practically every class with me. She was such a little creep, dressed a lot like you."

She pointed briefly at Sam before continuing, ignoring the goth's returning frown.

"Man I hope she changed schools. She was such a pest. I couldn't wait for graduation just so I could get away from her."

"So did she...follow you around or something?" Danny asked, liking this conversation less and less.

"Not really me. Though she _was_ super into my one friend, Josh." Her smile fell as she continued. "He died recently, in a fire. The police are still looking into it, I heard. He was totally screwing around with the little freak before, though."

"Were they going out?" Danny questioned, already guessing the answer.

"Hell no!" the girl balked at the idea, laughing incredulously. "She was so into him, though. She even wrote him these little poems that he'd show us when she wasn't around. It was so weird."

Knocking on the open door had the four teens turning quickly around in surprise. A nurse stood inside the doorway, giving everyone a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, kids, but visiting hours are officially over You can come see your friend tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Danny turned and began walking from the room, followed by the others. He wanted to hear more, but figured that he had all he needed to know.

"See you at the concert." Tucker called over his shoulder, waving goodbye.

"See ya." Patricia returned with a small wave of her own, before turning back to gaze out the window.

Afternoon was quickly falling into dusk as the teens left the hospital behind, beginning the return trek to Sam's home. They walked in silence, Danny trying to shake off a wave of dizziness that was causing the edges of his vision to blur. He sorely needed a long night's sleep, and thanked the heavens that there would be no school tomorrow.

"Uh, Danny, you okay?" Tucker asked from somewhere to his left.

"Yeah, are you gonna puke or something?" Sam added.

"What? No, why?" Danny replied, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth.

"'Cause you're looking kinda green, dude."

"I am?" Danny stopped walking, looking to his friends in bewilderment.

"Yeah, like _really_ green." Sam continued. "Look."

She unshouldered her spider backpack, which she rarely went without. She pulled out a small black mirror from within, holding it up for Danny to look into.

Squinting his eyes to see more clearly into the small circle, Danny discovered that his friends' words were true. His skin, previously a pale bloodless white, had a sheen of almost glowing green spread flush across it. Danny's blue, glassy eyes stared back at him in growing fear.

"Danny?" Sam asked, looking at him with a matching expression. "Are you alright?"

"I, uh, I need to sit down somewhere." Danny's voice trailed off as his vision blurred once again, swaying unsteadily on his feet as he attempted to move forward.

"My house is right around the corner, come on." Sam said, taking Danny's right arm as Tucker grasped the left, the both of them leading him the rest of the way. They didn't let go until they were all the way up to Sam's room, leading Danny to a beanbag and letting him drop heavily onto it.

"Okay, what's going on?" Tucker asked, he and Sam sitting on the carpet beside Danny. "You missed school that one day; are you still sick?"

"No." Danny said, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Not really. I don't know, it's all so complicated."

He sighed out roughly, laying back fully in the beanbag chair, letting his head roll back until he looked up at Sam's high ceiling. "Why does being a ghost have to be so difficult?" he commented to himself.

"What's difficult?" Sam asked.

"There's something I haven't exactly...explained to you guys yet." Danny said hesitantly. "I was going to, I swear. It's just...my head's been so cloudy lately, and this whole Ember thing-"

"Whoa whoa, hold on." Sam stopped his mumbling, crossing her arms. "Is this yet _another_ thing you've kept from us? Danny, what part of 'we're here to help you' don't you understand?"

"I know, I know." Danny groaned, closing his eyes.

"So what's up?" Tucker asked. "Does it have anything to do with your new ghostly tan?"

"I think." Danny replied. "I'm not completely clear on it all myself. I, uh, wasn't paying much attention when Vlad explained it to me."

"That Mr Masters guy?" Sam said. "Danny, how do you know you can even trust this guy? I mean, you barely know him."

"Well, maybe it has to do with the fact that he's the only ghost who hasn't tried to kill or eat me yet." Danny said, sending a tired glare Sam's way before letting his heavy head fall back again.

"Just tell us what's going on." Tucker stopped whatever Sam was about to say with a question of his own.

"It's like this." Danny began, trying and failing to recall Vlad's exact words. "Ghost can get hungry, just like living people do. We need ectoplasm to keep going, otherwise we uh, become a puddle of goo, I guess."

"Ectoplasm." Sam said. "But your parents have a whole store of that stuff."

Inside, Danny was laughing. It'd taken him days to figure out what Sam knew in moments. This was why he was a C student. Outside, he grimaced at the memory of the rotted, acidic taste still lingering in his memory.

"Yeah, I tried that. And I don't recommend it." he said.

"So what, you just starve?" Tucker asked, his tone rising with his worry.

"No, there's other ectoplasm I can eat. Uh, the kind that still floats around and makes weird noises."

"Ghosts?" Sam said after a long moment of silence. "You have to eat other ghosts?"

"What!" Tucker nearly shouted, before looking toward Sam's closed door. "But isn't that some sorta freaky cannibalism?"

"I don't know. I guess." Danny replied flatly. He began to drop off to sleep in the resulting silence, only to be woken by Sam's voice.

"Well then we'll help you." her tone was reluctant, and Danny knew that if he opened his eyes, he'd see the tenseness in her shoulders and the mixture of concern and disgust on her face. As someone who couldn't bring themselves to eat regular animals, Danny knew she'd never understand having to eat ghost animals, or people for that matter.

"Thanks guys." Danny said. "But it's pretty hopeless. I've searched the last few nights for anything I could find. It's like, the second I needed there to be annoying ghosts everywhere, they all just vanished."

"Well...maybe with three of us searching, we'll have better luck." Tucker said.

"Yeah, okay." Danny mumbled absently, feeling as though his mind were dropping off a ledge into a deep blackness.

"I'm gonna sleep now." he managed to get out, turning on his side and curling up in the beanbag, falling asleep immediately.

Sam and Tucker tried to rouse him for a minute longer, both worried and curious over their friend's situation. They eventually gave up, silently moving to their beds, lost in their own thoughts as they settled down to sleep as well. What tomorrow would bring, neither of them knew.

* * *

Sam was the first to wake, stifling a big yawn behind her hand as she rolled over, sending one of her pillows thumping softly to the ground. She peering up at her clock, noting that it was shortly after noon.

Knowing she had nothing to do for the day, Sam allowed herself to float along on the edge of remembered dreams and half-thoughts. She finally rose to her feet nearly thirty minutes later, tip-toeing quietly around her sleeping companions as she left her room. She was soon in her bathroom, shivering in the cold as she undressed and stepped into the shower.

Sam didn't know how long the hot water could last, but she was always tempted to find out as she basked in the warmth. It both lulled her and helped her to wake fully.

Eventually she knew she had to leave, and reluctantly turned off the water, now shivering fully as she hastily dried herself, donning one of her fuzzy robes that hung in the linen closet. Picking up one of her combs, she untangled the many wet knots on the left side of her head.

She examined the right side of her head, wondering idly if she really should grow it out to match Ember's hairstyle. She mentally shrugged, figuring she'd think about it next time she needed it shaved.

Sam entered her room, closing and locking the door behind her, looking over her still slumbering friends as she walked into her closet, closing the door behind her and flicking on the lights.

A few minutes later, she stepped out into the room dressed in a simple black and blue t-shirt and jeans. She didn't bother with makeup of any kind as she turned off the closet lights and moved to where Tucker lay drooling onto her carpet, lying halfway off his sleeping mat.

"Tucker," Sam whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up."

Twitching, Tucker lifted his head, looking blearily around the room and then up at Sam. He then sat up, going about the motions of stretching and rubbing at his face while Sam moved on to Danny.

"Should I wake him?" She asked out loud, looking down at the boy, who looked much smaller, curled into a ball in the centre of the beanbag. He seemed to have not moved an inch, and though Sam knew it was normal, it still sent a thrill of panic through her as she realised he wasn't breathing. The green hue hadn't left his skin, and was almost luminescent in the dark room.

"I think he needs all the sleep he can get." Tucker replied, and Sam agreed, moving away from Danny and looking at Tucker as he rose, cracking his back.

"I'm going down to the kitchen." Sam said, gesturing toward the door. "Get dressed and come join me. Try not to wake him up."

Tucker nodded, walking to the small darkwood dresser situated in a corner of the room. It held extra clothes for Tucker and Danny, a testament to how often they spent their time in Sam's home.

Changing quickly, Tucker cast one last look back at Danny before closing the bedroom door behind him. He descended the stairs down to Sam's large kitchen, where the young girl was busy laying out sandwich ingredients. Once she was finished, she began constructing one for herself, leaving Tucker to make his own.

"So what do you make of all this?" Sam spoke up in the silence, stacking leaves of lettuce on top of her sliced bread.

"This whole, 'ghost eat ghost' thing?" Tucker said.

Sam shuddered. "I just don't know how I feel about it. It all sounds so..."

"Gross?" Tucker put in.

"Yeah." Sam sighed, placing her finished sandwich on a plate before pulling out two more slices of bread, peeling the crust off of them. "I mean, Danny seems pretty out of it, but maybe there's another way."

"We could always get him to call that Masters guy. Maybe he'll know." Tucker suggested.

"Maybe." Sam said. "I just don't know how well Danny can trust him. He just met him, and already Danny's acting like the guy's the guru of all ghost knowledge."

"Sounds like someone's jealous Danny doesn't need their spooky paranormal books anymore." Tucker ribbed with a snicker.

Sam glared at him as she finished the second sandwich, placing it on another plate. Taking them both in hand, she walked toward the stairs, leaving Tucker to follow behind.

Back in her room, Sam set both plates on her table before kneeling down in front of Danny's sleeping form. She reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, feeling cold seep into her skin, raising goosebumps.

"Danny, Danny wake up." she called, giving his arm a shake when he failed to respond.

"Danny." she repeated, louder as time passed, seconds weighing on her like minutes. She fought with her nerves, telling herself that he was alright, just weak and exhausted.

A low, drawn out moan rose from the fabric of the beanbag, and Sam nearly sighed out loud in relief as Danny's head slowly turned, his eyes opening. He looked up at her and Tucker, his eyebrows knitted together as he began to uncurl, joints snapping harshly as he straightened himself, standing with Sam's help.

Danny placed his head in his hands, groaning louder as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's two in the afternoon." Sam answered. "We figured you needed the extra sleep."

She bent and picked up one of the plates and presented it to Danny, who looked down on it with a blank expression.

"We made some food, so I figured, y'know..." Sam trailed off as Danny continued to stand still, looking at the sandwich but not reaching out to take it. He looked up at Sam with an expression of distaste.

"Thanks, Sam, but I'm afraid if I eat anything, I'll be sick." he said with a grimace. He really did feel nauseous, and his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

"Oh." Sam said, lowering the plate slightly. "Well, maybe some food will settle your stomach."

"Trust me, Sam, nothing's going to settle my stomach." Danny replied morosely, turning away and walking to the window. He moved aside one of the curtains just enough to see out. He was momentarily blinded by the bright daylight, but was quickly looking around at the outside world. Hopeless as he now felt, he couldn't help but continue to search for the slightest sign of ghostly activity. At this rate, he'd have to gulp down a pint of that putrid ectoplasm still hidden beneath his bed.

Looking on in concern, Tucker and Sam ate their food in silence, both wondering what was to be done about Danny's predicament.

"Hey, doesn't the concert begin at seven?" Tucker spoke up suddenly. "We were gonna get there early, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Sam said, worry lost in a flurry of thought as she put down her partly finished sandwich and ran into her closet, turning on the lights and closing the door. She wanted to look perfect tonight, especially since she was to be in the front row.

Tucker laughed lightly at the sound of Sam's frantic searching through her wardrobe. He wasn't as worried over his clothing for the evening. He had an Ember wig he'd bought online that he was going to wear, and couldn't wait to show it off.

Danny turned away from his vigil to stare across the room at Tucker, who'd finished off his food and was going for Danny's. He paused, sandwich midway to his mouth, as he realised Danny was watching him with wide eyes.

"Uh, were you going to eat this?" he asked, holding up the food.

"You guys are still going to her concert?" Danny asked disbelievingly, turning to face Tucker fully.

"Of course we are." Tucker answered, as if it were clear. "We all have front row tickets, and some awesome Ember merch. Mine's a surprise."

Self-satisfied expression in place, Tucker bit into the sandwich contently.

"You remember that we're supposed to be _confronting_ Ember, not cheering her on, right?" Danny stressed.

"So," Tucker argued, mouth full. "We have to go there either way."

Danny groaned, rubbing between his eyes in frustration. He conceded to Tucker's point, too tired to argue, and resumed his watching.

* * *

By the time Sam emerged, fully dressed and makeup applied, Tucker was shooting at monsters on her console. Danny had fallen back to sleep, this time sprawled out across her bed.

"So, what d'you think?" Sam asked, posing as Tucker turned to look her way.

Tucker had to do a double-take, not noticing as his character was devoured by zombies. "Woah. You look great." he grinned brightly up at her.

Sam smiled in return, looking down at her new dress. It was, surprisingly, not black at all. Instead it was pale blue with white trimming. However, her many black accessories helped it still fit her style. Sam remembered how happy her mother had been when it was delivered to their house. She'd slid catelogues for floral ball gowns under Sam's doorway for an entire day afterward.

Tucker continued sitting upon the floor, stunned. He'd always appreciated Sam's gothic style, though he rejected countless requests on her part to darken up his own wardrobe. Seeing her in such a demur dress, however, was something he'd been unprepared for, and his brain hadn't yet sorted through his many feelings toward it. If she hadn't adorned all that goth jewelry, he might have believed her parents had finally succeeded in brainwashing her. She'd also done her eyeliner to replicate Ember's own style, and held up a black pencil for Tucker to see.

"Want me to do your eyes, too?" she asked.

"Sure." Tucker readily agreed, dropping his controller. "But only do those spikey wing things on one eye, okay?"

"Gotcha." Sam agreed.

The two busied themselves with Tucker's eyeliner. Sam put it on thicker than Tucker liked, but the boy had little to complain about, excitement over the coming night overriding all else. He still couldn't believe they'd be standing front row at the biggest concert of the year!

Tucker admired his reflection for a moment longer before turning to Sam.

"I'm going by my place to get prepared. I'll be back before you guys leave, alright?"

"Alright." Sam replied. "We'll be waiting."

"Be right back." Tucker called, heading out the door.

"Don't smudge your eyeliner!" Sam called down.

A shriek could be heard seconds later from downstairs, and Sam smiled to herself, knowing Tucker had bumped into her mother on his way out.

She walked over to her bed, looking down at Danny, laid out on his back, arms and legs flopped limply about. She smiled, reaching out and tapping a sharp-nailed finger against his forehead. She laughed quietly as Danny's face scrunched up, a hand raising to swipe uselessly in the air.

"Danny, wake up." she said, removing her finger when Danny's eyes cracked open.

"Wha' time issit?" he mumbled.

"It's time for you to get ready for the concert." Sam replied, moving to the small dresser and opening up the drawers. "I'll find you something nice to wear, and then we'll wait for Tucker outside."

Danny muttered incoherently as he rolled onto his stomach, watching Sam root through clothes in confusion before his mind caught up with reality. Then he groaned loudly, letting his head fall again onto the bed.

"Come on, hurry up." Sam said, dropping a pile of clothing onto Danny's head before walking to her door. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

Danny dressed slowly, thought shifting between wanting to go out hunting for ghosts, and wondering what he'd do once he was at Ember's concert. In his sluggish state, he'd neglected to come up with any kind of plan, and that realisation was just catching up with him. At a loss, he searched around for his backpack, finding and opening it. He rifled through it, pulling out the Fenton thermos his parents had given him. He looked doubtfully at the device, but held onto it as he left the room. He caught a glimpse of himself in Sam's tall mirror, frowning at his newly acquired complexion.

He rubbed at his eyes to the point of pain, wishing terribly that he had some reprieve from this limbo he was locked in. He walked downstairs, passing by Sam, who was having her picture taken by her mother, and stepped out into the young night.

The air was crisp, verging on the edge of cold, but this meant little to Danny as he looked up at the black sky, stars blotted out by the many city lights. Sam soon joined him, a smile on her face as she bounced lightly on her heels. The sound of her garage opening up told Danny that they'd all be getting a ride to the concert, and he was relieved to know he wouldn't have to walk.

Their chauffeur pulled up from around the house just as Tucker came jogging toward them, one hand keeping hold of his wig. As soon as Sam caught sight of it, she gave a loud laugh, jumping down the front steps and meeting Tucker at the car.

"Holy crap, where'd you get that?" she asked, grinning up at the tall, blue hair.

"This lady was making them; spent nearly all my savings on it, but it was worth it!" Tucker beamed proudly, panting from his run.

"Well it's definitely awesome." Sam complimented. "Kinda makes me wish I'd dyed my hair or something."

The three friends slid into the backseat of the Manson car, the driver shutting the door behind them before settling behind the wheel. Sam and Tucker were talking so animatedly that Danny didn't even pretend to keep track of the conversation. He looked down at his hands, remembering the thermos only as his eyes landed on it.

"Hey, Sam." he said, catching the girl's attention. "Can you fit this in your backpack?"

"Sure, what is it?" Sam asked as she stuffed the metal cylinder into the purple spider.

"It's, uh, just something I wanted to take with me. Just in case." Danny answered, not sure how to be honest with the driver within hearing range. Thankfully, Sam readily accepted this opaque explanation, going back to talking and leaving Danny to rest his head against the car window, the vibrations and occasional bumps almost soothing.

* * *

There was already an impressive crowd lined up outside the Amity concert hall when the three arrived. They took their places at the end of the line, waiting patiently for their turn and occasionally joining in conversations with neighboring teens. Danny sat upon the pavement when the line wasn't moving, drifting in his own thoughts and ignoring the occasional stares he got in regards to his skin, which was practically glowing. He looked around at the startlingly long line and wondered how it was possible for one ghost to be able to influence so many people. Ember was pretty powerful, even though Danny had been a ghost longer than her. He wondered how that could be. Maybe she was just naturally strong, or maybe Danny needed to step up his training, like Vlad wanted.

 _'Not like I can do much of anything right now.'_ he thought glumly, scuffing his shoes against the pavement in mounting boredom.

The line inched on slowly for seemingly ever, until finally Sam motioned for Danny to stand. He discovered that they were at the ticket booth, and Sam was pulling their tickets from her backpack and handing them over with a grin. When they were accepted, a suited man on the left opened the foyer door for them. The two leading teens practically bounced in, eyes and mouths wide as they took in the sight of the newly decorated foyer. Ember decorations and paraphernalia for purchase lined shelves everywhere.

"Complimentary Ember photos for you and your date." A smiling woman popped out of nowhere, steering Sam and Tucker to one corner of the room, where a life-sized Ember cutout stood before a backdrop. Sam and Tucker excitedly stood before the camera as the woman readied to take the shot. They posed as the picture was taken, the flash blinding them. They were handed a number and time to receive their photograph, clinging to eachother as they fought off the bright dots still dancing across their vision.

Danny watched his friends stumble toward him, some small part of his mind finding humor in the fact that they were all dizzy now.

The time for the show to begin was drawing close, so the three quickly toured through the foyer, Sam and Tucker commenting on items they would return to purchase later and Danny thinking that the room looked bigger with the lights all on.

Suddenly, an announcement came from overhead, and it was confirmed that everyone needed to get to their seats. Deafening screams and chants of Ember's name made Danny thoroughly miserable as he was dragged all the way to the front row by Sam.

Giant red curtains hid the stage from view as the theatre was slowly filled by a mass of teenagers, many shouting their adoration for the singer they'd come to see.

As the minutes passed, the crowd began to calm down, quieting into near silence. Just as they did, resounding drum beats reverberated off the theater walls. The audience screamed in unison, and Danny was sure his head would burst. He closed his eyes and remained seated while everyone else shot to their feet, applauding and jumping up and down as the curtains rolled back to reveal the band.

Ember stood proudly in the center, looking out over her fans with a smile. It quickly lowered as her eyes widened partially, coming to rest squarely on Danny. The boy sat up, looking at her with trepidation as her smile grew all the wider, her eyes falling half-lidded before she tore away her gaze, looking up over the crowd.

"Hello Amity Park!" she spoke, her voice booming across the room. "Tell me who you love!"

"Ember!" The answer was chanted repeatedly by hundreds, and Ember held her arms up in the air, the flames of her hair rising.

"We love you, Ember!" Tucker shouted from Danny's right. He'd been placed in the middle between his friends, mostly because they were convinced he'd fall asleep, he was sure of it.

"And I love you, adoring fans." Ember said in a smooth tone, gracing Tucker with a smile and a wink. Tucker looked like he might faint.

"Are you ready to party!" she said, raising a fist into the air.

The crowd roared in response, and Ember counted down quickly on her raised fingers. As she held up the last one, the drum beat started up again. Ember strummed away wildly at her guitar, the large speakers pulsing with the notes she was sending forth. Soon she began to sing, her voice soft and melodious as the music lulled momentarily.

As Danny sat back and listened, he began to understand the meaning behind many of her lyrics. If he'd thought the song was dreary before, now it was downright grim. Danny looked up at the excitement written clearly across his friends' faces as they cheered and danced along to the music. None of this was right. His friends had been acting mindless, along with everyone else who liked her music. Ever since they heard the song at the internet cafe, Ember was all they could talk about. And now here they were, dancing along to a dangerous ghost's song like it was nothing. These weren't the friends he knew.

The answer crashed down onto Danny like an avalanche, piece by piece hitting him over the head like boulders. No, this wasn't at all like his friends, nor like many of the other teens. Not Paulina, or Dash, or that older girl from the hospital. None of them should like Ember, but they did. They loved her, worshiped her, even.

' _It's the music.'_ Danny thought. _'The music's controlling them somehow. I have to stop it!'_

Rising from his seat, Danny quickly dove forward through the crowd, heading toward the side of the stage. Knowing that he wouldn't be noticed, Danny squeezed into a particularly close-knit mass of jumping people. There, he went invisible, gritting his teeth at the sharp ache that tugged on his bones, lingering there as he continued to push his way through the crowd, unseen and unheeded by the masses.

The corner of his sight was going blurry again as Danny finally reached the left end of the room. Ember continued to sing, though Danny was sure she'd noticed his movements. He also knew she couldn't do a thing about it while she was on stage. He figured he had only until her song ended to figure out how to stop her. Maybe if he could stop her singing, it would bring some sense back into the crowd; into his friends, at least.

Fazing through a door labeled 'staff only' Danny walked down a short, dark hallway before coming across an open door. Within it was a monitor with many cords attached to it. With no knowledge on what to do, Danny made a guess that one of those must connect to Ember's microphone. Shabby plan accepted, Danny sighed to himself as he began quickly unplugging every cord he could.

Almost immediately, he could hear the crowd's chanting coming to a halt as the instruments were quieted, along with Ember's voice. Danny smiled to himself in success.

Too bad it only took Ember a second to realise what was up. Just as Danny was turning around, intent on grabbing Sam and Tucker and getting out of there, the door to the stage was kicked open.

Danny started, managing to remain unseen as he watched Ember stomp into the room, her band members behind her. She took one look at the monitor before sending out a blast of flame directly at Danny. He gasped, falling back as the fire scorched him once again. He flickered into visibility against his will, his mind focused on the pain as he leaned against the wall.

"You just can't stay outta my business, can you?" Ember demanded, fire in her eyes as well as her palms as she advanced toward the teen.

"It's my business when your music takes control of every teenager in the city." Danny shot back, scrambling to his feet and attempting to dodge Ember as she lunged toward him.

"Well aren't you just a noble little hero." Ember taunted, gripping Danny by the collar of his shirt. Though she was the shorter of the two, Danny couldn't help but feel dwarfed by her as the flames in her hands grew, burning into Danny's neck and shoulder. He yelled out in pain and surprise, struggling out of her grasp and ripping the collar of his shirt off in the process. It hung loosely, nearly slipping down one shoulder as he stumbled back out into the hallway.

He turned to sprint away, only to find that his path was now blocked by the lanky man with pink spikes for hair. Danny knew then that he'd bit off more than he could chew, as the man delivered a crunching punch that connected with Danny's chin, sending him flying back into Ember's arms.

"Let's make this quick." she whispered, her arms tightening around Danny's chest. She rested her head on his shoulder so that she could talk into his ear. "My audience is waiting for me."

As Danny felt the heat coming off her fingers, rising to blistering degrees, he shouted out the one thing he knew would give her pause.

"I know why you did it!" he yelled, voice pitching high in his panic.

He was immensely relieved when he felt her grip loosen, just enough for him to pull free. He stood up fully, turning to watch as Ember's eyebrows rose. She quickly schooled her expression into a scowl, crossing her arms at the boy.

"Did what?" she asked flippantly. "I've done many things. You'll have to be more specific."

"I know why you killed yourself." Danny said with finality.

Ember's entire body posture shifted, and her next words held no trace of confidence, only denial.

"I didn't kill myself. Why would I? I'm a famous rock star. I have everything!" she stated.

"You weren't always like this." Danny pointed out, back slowly away, and grateful when he managed to slide past the tall man, who made no move without Ember's order.

Ember matched Danny step for step, however, following him as he slowly made his way back toward the staff entrance.

"You were unpopular, invisible, bullied." Danny said, watching as each word landed like a blow on Ember's countenance. Her hands fell limply to her sides, only to ball into tight fists as he continued. "You were constantly made fun of, day after day. That's why you wanted to kill that girl, Patricia-"

"Don't say her name." Ember ground out, but it went ignored by Danny as he kept speaking, nearly to the door. His voice rose steadily and filled with confidence as he watched Ember's reactions.

"And that's why you killed Josh. You liked him, a lot. But he didn't like you back. Tell me, Ember, did you do it because you hoped he would come back as a ghost, or not?"

A shriek tore its way up Ember's throat and she lunged once again at Danny. This time, he was more prepared, and flung himself through the closed door. His small use of his powers seemed too much as his vision tilted sharply. He stood for a moment on the stairs, trying to steady his head. It was all the time Ember needed to leap at his back, sharp nails digging into his skin as they both plummeted to the floor.

The entire crowd, previously shouting for Ember to return to them, swiveled their heads to the left at the commotion. Both fighting teenagers struggled to their feet, Danny managing to push Ember off of him. She summoned her guitar, to the delighted gasps of her fans, and practically punched the cords. A painful blast erupted forth, sending Danny and many in the audience flying back.

Danny rose shakily from atop a pile of dazed teens, raising his hands up at the blue-haired ghost.

"Look," he said, "I don't want to fight you! I just wanted to talk. I know it can get lonely, being what we are, and maybe if you had help you could stop this-"

"You think I want to sit down and _talk_ , with _you_?" Ember sneered.

Danny groaned internally, hoping against hope that he might reason with her.

"I could help you!" he called up to her.

"I don't need anyone's help!" Ember shouted, sending down a second blast, this one bigger than the first. Danny ran forward, managing to avoid it as it struck the stunned crowd below. He could only hope that Sam and Tucker were far enough away from her. Many of the people were running for the exit doors, and Danny hoped his friends were among them.

Baring her teeth, Ember rocketed upward, glaring daggers down at the boy. She struck her guitar a third time, however, instead of a physical force, the wave of sound seemed to seep into the audience within range. They all stopped their panicked whispers and stood absolutely still, faces craned up to look upon Ember as she floated above them.

"That guy's ruining the concert!" she said, pointing directly at Danny. "He needs to be taught a lesson."

Screams and shouts bellowed forth from various kids as they all advanced as one toward Danny. He quickly flew up into the air, floating just above the grasping throng's reach.

"Danny!" Sam's voice called beyond the crowd.

Danny looked toward the source, spotting his two friends as they tried to wade toward him. Ember took notice of them as well, nonchalantly plucking at her guitar.

"Seems you didn't come here alone." she commented with a smile.

"You leave them alone!" Danny yelled, flying quickly toward his friends near the stage.

Danny knew he had to get himself and the other two out of there. With Ember controlling a literal small army, he stood no chance against her. He swooped down, reaching down for his friend's grasping hands.

Grabbing them both, he lifted them up into the air, carrying them with him as he flew toward the exits.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ember called after him in amusement.

Danny ignored her, too focused on keeping himself and his passengers airborne. Sam and Tucker held onto his hands tightly, their eyes wide as they tried not to look down.

Once they were outside, with the concert hall across the street, Danny lowered them all, coming to stand weakly beside his friends as they looked between him and the building in fear.

"Oh my god," Sam said, holding her face in her hands. "I can't believe we were so stupid!"

"It's not your fault, Sam." Danny reassured. "She was controlling you through her music."

"But how is that even possible?" Tucker asked.

A blast caught the three off guard, and they looked back toward the theatre as Ember rose up into the air above it, having shot through the ceiling. She easily spotted them, and Danny watched as she raised her right arm.

"Look out!" he shouted, pulling his friends with him as they began to run.

The sound wave hit the spot where they previously stood, and Danny could feel the force of it vibrate through the ground. Nearby car alarms went off, filling the night with barraging noises.

"We have to stop her!" Sam yelled over the din.

Danny silently agreed, his mind coming up with a quick plan.

"My thermos!" he said, the three halting their steps as they rounded the block. "It can catch ghosts."

"It can?" Tucker questioned and Sam pulled the item out of her backpack.

"Yeah." Danny confirmed. "You just turn it on by removing the lid, and then the green one when you want it to suck up the ghost. My parents gave one to me."

"Dude this is cool." Tucker admired the device, looking at it from different angles.

"You can't hide from me!" Ember shouted suddenly from above, a deep scowl set in her features as she quickly grew a ball of flame within her palm.

"I'll distract her!" Danny said to his friends before leaping into the air.

Ember sent the fireball his way, but Danny was able to dodge, forcing a mocking smile onto his features as he went about baiting the young woman.

"Hey, did you see those kids running out of your concert? Man, even _I_ didn't think you were _that_ bad!"

Ember glared at him, racing forward with her guitar held out like a weapon. Danny dodged her incoming blow, ducking down and flying beneath her. A part of him was aware that he was beginning to loose feeling in his arms and legs, but he pushed the thought out of his mind as he focused solely on the girl before him.

Sirens could be heard nearing their location, and Danny figured that someone had finally called the police. Ember glanced off in their direction, her expression growing darker by the minute.

"Bet you didn't even know you could control people when you killed that guy." Danny remarked flippantly. "If he was still alive, you could've just mind-controlled him. Ah well, we all make stupid choices."

Danny grinned at the girl as she visibly balked, tensing up and sending Danny hate that he could practically feel in waves. He knew he was hitting a sore spot, and hoped it would be enough to keep Ember's attention off of Tucker and Sam, who he knew were somewhere below, trying to get a good aim.

As if on cue, a beam of white light appeared suddenly and moved about, similar to a searchlight as it sought out its target. Unfortunately, the direction was off, and it missed Ember by several feet.

The ghost dodged the beam, looking down in surprise at the two teens below. A smile pulled at her features as she beheld the sight of them scrambling to get a clearer shot.

"My my, it's your little helpers." Ember said. "But they won't be yours for long."

"Leave them alone!" Danny shouted, flying toward Ember before she could strike out at his friends. He collided heavily with her, sending the both of them into a brick wall.

Dust scattered around them as they both floated back slightly, dazed from the brutal hit. Danny hadn't meant to send them both crashing _that_ hard, and his fuzzy sight wasn't helping matters, either.

Shaking his head to clear it, Danny was soon set upon by a pair of sharply-nailed hands. Ember balled up his shirt in her fists, spinning them both around and letting Danny fly off through the air.

He cried out as he tried to right himself, unable to fully stop before he smacked into another building. His head felt like it would crack open from the pressure building inside.

Flashing blue and red reflected off the walls as blaring sirens filled the air once more, this time from directly below. Cop cars pulled up along the roadside, their occupants pouring out, guns pointed up at him and Ember.

"Hands in the air!" they shouted uselessly up at them.

Danny continued to hover silently, not knowing how he could convince these people that he wasn't the bad guy. Ember saved him from that problem by sending down a wall of blue flame. It washed over the shocked officers, and many of them collapsed to the ground, patting out the flames that had clung to their clothes.

"So much for Amity's finest." Ember commented with a laugh. "Now where were we..."

She directed this last statement at Danny, before diving headlong toward him, fist pulled back. Danny managed to dodge her punch, but their bodies collided once more, sending them both careening onto another street.

Below, Sam and Tucker were chasing after them, not wanting to shoot the thermos at Ember while she was so close to Danny.

Above, Danny was trying and failing to produce even the small spark of electricity as he and Ember grappled with one another, both trying to gain the upper hand.

It was Danny who recognised the street they were on, and realised how close they all were to Ember's old home. He decided to give reasoning with her one last effort, and broke away out of her grasp. Not saying a word, Danny turned and flew off, knowing the girl would be in hot pursuit.

He wasn't disappointed, and was soon hovering over a very familiar apartment building, it's walls scarred black, windows still broken, with boards closing up all possible entrances.

"You don't regret it?" Danny called to the girl as she caught up with him.

She looked down briefly at the building before crossing her arms with a frown.

"You mean do I regret becoming a famous musician, beloved by all who hear me?" Ember let out a sardonic laugh. "I don't think so."

"I mean, do you regret losing your family?" Danny asked, his voice going sad at the thought of it. No matter what, he could never do to his family what Ember did.

Ember was silent for a moment, before her voice came out stern and quiet.

"I don't have a family." she said.

"Not anymore, you don't" Danny agreed. "They died in that fire, Ember. Don't you even care?"

Ember sent a pulsing wave in lieu of an answer. It was clumsily made, and sailed over Danny's head without him even ducking.

The sound of running feet diverted Ember's attention down toward the ground, where Sam and Tucker now ran, pursued closely by a few police, who were yelling at them to stay away from the ghosts.

"You like plucking at nerves, huh?" Ember smiled wickedly at Danny. "Well let's see how you like this!"

She veered to the right, diving down over the people, who all halted suddenly as she flew toward them. Reaching down, she snatched Sam swiftly, flying back up with girl kicking and shouting in her arms.

"Let me go!" Sam grated out, struggling and twisting within the ghost's hold.

"Alright." Ember said lightly, throwing Sam through the air.

Danny followed after her, grabbing onto Sam seconds before she made contact with the ruined apartment building. He landed roughly on his back, with Sam draped over him, groaning in pain as she sat up.

"Danny? Are you okay?" she said, rubbing at her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny answered. "Just stay here, alright?"

Not waiting for an answer, Danny flew back up into the air, coming fast toward Ember and aiming a punch her way. She was ready for it, and dodged with a smile.

"Why don't we shake things up a bit?" she suggested, waving a hand in the air.

Before Danny could question her statement, the two ghoulish band members appeared in a cloud of smoke, hovering on either side of Ember.

"Get the two little pests." Ember ordered simply, eyes remaining locked on Danny.

The pink-haired man turned and advanced slowly toward Sam, who stood watching from the roof, while the second man, eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, drifted down to where Tucker remained among the police.

"No! Stop!" Danny said, looking between his two friends, not sure what move to make.

Ember delivered a punishing kick straight to his chest, and Danny was thrown backward over the street.

Danny tried desperately to avoid Ember's incoming blows while simultaneously keeping an eye on his friends.

The long, bony ghost came at Sam, why kept out of his reach, dodging his every attempt to catch her. He seemed incapable of doing much beyond that, which gave Danny some relief.

The second wasn't faring much better, with officers firing up at him every time he came within range, attempting to get at Tucker.

"Useless..." Ember muttered, glancing at her two henchmen in disgust.

Tucker, who was still clutching the thermos, finally managed to untangle himself from the iron grip a cop had on his shirt. He sprinted forward, ignoring the man's cried that he come back. He looked around quickly for a way to get inside the apartment building, and soon found a window that was missing two boards. He slid into the dark, ashy room, coughing as he searched about for the stairs, hoping they'd still be intact.

On the roof, Sam delivered a punch right to the man's nose. He backed off, gripping his face before moving forward, his face set in a scowl. Sam went to kick him in the stomach, but her ghostly assailant grabbed hold of her leg, using it to send Sam flat on her back, wincing at the pain in her head.

As Sam continued her fight, the air battle between Danny and Ember escalated as Ember sent shot after shot of fireballs toward both Danny and the police, causing all targets to scatter in retreat.

The police had also taken to trying to shoot down the dueling ghosts, which complicated things even more. Everywhere, lights were flickering on and people were peeking cautiously out their windows.

Danny worried that he'd be recognised somehow, and glanced down at himself in concern.

' _Well, I guess that's one good thing, kinda...'_ was Danny's only thought as he stared down at his arms, which were almost see-through, the green now neon and casting off a subtle glow.

Glad that he was most likely unrecognisable now, but also concerned over the lack of sensation in his limbs, Danny looked up in time to see a wall of blue sailing at him. He jetted up, feeling the heat of the flames pass below him and dissipate against a nearby wall.

Screeching tires had everyone pausing, turning in unison to look for the source of the new sound. Around a corner, a large metal rv swerved into sight.

Danny almost smiled as the bulky vehicle, police officers running to get out of its way, came to a halt halfway on the sidewalk.

' _Yep, Dad's driving_.' Danny thought, and was quickly proven right as Jack jumped out of the driver's seat, ecto gun raised and aiming up at the two spectres.

Maddie was soon at his side, her favored canon-like gun resting on her shoulder. Danny wasn't sure whether to be happy or terrified at their sudden presence.

"Humanoid ecto-entities!" Maddie called up to them authoritatively. "Surrender peacefully and you will not be vaporised on the spot!"

"Yeah, what she said, ya spooks!" Jacked added.

Yeah. Danny settled for terrified.

"Fat chance!" Ember shouted back, before ascending rapidly into the air, rising high above the rooftops.

Jack sent a volley of quick shots her way, and Ember realised she needed some kind of cover. Looking around, her eyes landed on one of her cohorts, who was currently wrapping his arms around a struggling Sam's neck.

Landing on the roof, Ember smiled cruelly at the gothic girl, walking up to stand before her smugly.

"Nice dress." Ember commented, "Going out for a picnic?"

Sam kicked a leg into the air, the toe of her shoe connecting with Ember's chin, whipping her head back.

Ember slowly leveled her gaze at Sam once more, rubbing her chin as she spoke.

"You're gonna regret that." she stated.

"No, you are!" Came a voice from behind.

Tucker pushed the door aside completely, running out into the open night and holding up the Fenton thermos. Ember gasped and jumped up into the air, taking flight as Tucker sent another stream of light her way, missing once again. He turned the thermos up to follower her, but the bean soon dissipated with nothing to pull in.

"Damn." Tucker cursed in frustration, walking further out onto the roof and surveying the black sky for signs of his target.

The sound of heeled shoes landing behind him was all the warning Tucker received before he was sent sprawling forward, falling near Sam's feet.

"Tucker." the girl choked out, the tall ghost's arms tightening over her throat as her strength began to wane.

Tucker struggled to his feet, only to be kicked savagely in the stomach by the third member of Ember's band. He'd returned from a fruitless battle with the cops, and ectoplasm leaked slowly from two wounds on his chest and leg.

Tucker coughed as he lay flat out on the rough concrete, his eyes blurring from tears of pain as the short ghost rained down kicks upon his back and ribs. Sam doubled her efforts, but was unable to break her captor's grip.

Suddenly, the blows ceased, and Tucker looked up in time to see Danny sailing though the air, gripping the offending ghost by his shirt.

Ember gave chase, firing off at the teen as he flew wildly about, too focused on exchanging blows with the ghost he held to notice Ember's pursuit.

This, unfortunately, made it easy for the woman to fly up and grab Danny by his hair, yanking his head back and sending him crashing down upon the roof.

As she charged up a fireball to meet Danny as he lay dazed and tired, the door to the roof burst open a second time. Maddie stepped confidently through, shadowed by her husband.

Her gun powered up and ready to shoot, Maddie stared coldly at the four ghosts from behind her goggles, calculating which one was the biggest threat.

She quickly decided it was the one creating a mass of blue flame, and aimed upward, squeezing the trigger. A large ball of green light flew at great speed toward Ember, and it was much too quick for her to dodge fully. It's burning light enveloped Ember's legs, and she cried out harshly as her pale skin blistered and peeled back.

Danny could hear the sound of Maddie's gun recharging as Tucker helped him to stand.

"You okay, dude?" he asked quietly, mindful of the adults nearby.

Danny nodded wordlessly, his skin now matching his eyes in shade and luminescence. He could see clearly through his own arms as he glanced down at them, quelling the panic that refused to die down completely.

And then Danny heard a very unwanted sound. He looked up with wide eyes as Ember sent down a blast of guitar notes, the force of it closing in on them rapidly. Danny braced for the impact, but was caught off guard when the waves passed right through him and absorbed into Sam and Tucker.

The lanky, pale ghost immediately released Sam, who stood stiffly, eyes unseeing and wide. Tucker was in the same state as he stood mutely next to Danny, thermos clanking as it fell from his grasp.

Ember was located high above, keeping one eye on the jumpsuited woman and another on the ghost boy she so wanted to fry. Raising a hand, Ember pointed a single finger damningly down at the teen.

"Get him!" she ordered, her eyes alight with pain and rage.

The two ghosts and humans all turned in unison toward Danny, who looked about himself in uncertainty. He held up his hands at his friends, who's faces contorted into angry expressions as they advanced slowly.

"Guys, it's me." he tried. "It's Danny! Come on, you don't wan to do this!"

Like predators closing in on their hapless prey, the three steadily began boxing him in, until without warning Tucker reached out and wrapped his hands tightly around Danny's arm, pulling him forward. The boy resisted, his feet digging into the ground as the other's circled around him.

"Sorry about this, Tuck." Danny said to the unresponsive teen, before punching him directly on the nose.

Tucker's head snapped back, and he released his hold in order to cup his bleeding nose. Danny used the brief freedom to turn around and take off into the air once more. The two ghosts instantly followed after him, while Sam raised her hands up at Danny uselessly, and Tucker slowly came out of his trance.

"Sam? Tucker?" Maddie whispered, recognising the teens. She instantly began scanning the area for her son, worry washing over her when she didn't see him.

"Sam!" she called from her place by the door. "Tucker! You kids need to come here, it's not safe!"

Her fears of mind-control were confirmed when neither acknowledged her. She'd seen the strange wave overtake them, and feared that irreversable damage could have been inflicted. Her mouth drew into a grim line as she turned to look back at her husband.

"Jack, we need to contain that blue ghost. It's controlling the kids somehow. If we get rid of it, we can try to break its hold over them."

"Right." Jack replied, lowering his gun and unclasping the Fenton thermos from around his belt.

Turning it on, Jack and Maddie watched as one of the spectres was chased by two others. Maddie wondered what could have sparked such hostility before putting it out of her mind, focusing her gaze upward toward the stagnant ghost that observed the spectacle below.

"Now, Jack." Maddie spoke, and Jack took careful aim, finger hovering over the green button.

Ember, who'd been grinning down at the retreating ghost and his increasingly exhausted maneuvering, glanced toward the humans directly below. When she saw that they were again aiming some device up toward her, Ember scoffed and flew forward. She swooped down beside Sam and Tucker, grabbing up the girl once again before lifting upward. She knew the ghost hunters wouldn't dare fire on her while she held a human.

Sam offered no resistance, hanging limply as she blinked her eyes in confusion. Tucker raised watery eyes too late to offer help, holding out a hand uselessly toward Sam as she was pulled out of reach.

The Fenton adults risked stepping further out into the open as they watched Ember fly tauntingly slow around them, dangling the girl dangerously in her uncaring grasp.

"Sam!" Maddie couldn't help but call out in fear.

This cry attracted Danny's attention. He'd been pouring the last of his energy into evading his pursuers, knowing he no longer possessed the strength to fight them. Looking down, he started at the sight of Sam once more within Ember's grasp, and immediately took off toward them.

"Let her go!" Danny yelled, glaring threateningly at the ghost as he hovered a mere foot away from her.

A smile slid up Ember's face as she watched her two companions closing in on Danny from behind. She shrugged nonchalantly at the boy as the next word left her lips.

"Okay."

With that, Ember let go of Sam's arms, and the girl plummeted.

Danny reached out toward her in vain, his arms captured in the strong grip of the two silent ghosts. Ember's hands began to burn brightly as she held them out toward Danny, closing the gap between them with murderous intent.

In that one moment, however, Maddie found the opening she'd been waiting for. With Sam falling toward the roof, Maddie narrowed her eyes and fired. The ball of green searing light sliced through the air as it caught all four ghosts by surprise.

Light enveloped them blindingly, and all Danny became aware of was a burning pain worse than the fires from Ember covering his entire being. When bright green no longer shone from behind his eyelids, Danny opened them to find that he was laying upon grass.

Sitting up slowly, Danny clenched his teeth, hissing in pain as he felt pieces of himself tearing off. Looking over his shoulder, Danny saw only blotches of neon green clinging to the grass. It took him a few seconds of staring to understand that it was his own glowing skin. Danny drew short, rapid breaths into his lungs needlessly as giddy panic finally claimed him. The smell of burning ectoplasm singed his nose and dialated his pupils. He was so very tired and hungry.

With a cry, Ember rose up and was suddenly on top of Danny, pushing him down as she clawed at him like a feral animal. She hadn't fared much better than him, it seemed. Her fiery hair had dwindled considerably, and she was covered in blisters and leaking wounds.

They both rolled around on the grass and pavement, paying no mind to where they'd ended up, locked in an exhausted fight. Neither had the strength for flight anymore, and so they were stuck, bound to the ground, wondering when the ghost hunters would find them once more.

Ember's eyes poured molten hate down on Danny, and he received and sent it back in equal measures. Instinct had taken over now, and Danny was not about to lose this fight. To lose would mean no end to this horrible limbo; or worse, an abrupt and very unpleasant end, by either Ember or his own parents.

"You're a monster!" he ground out as he managed to throw her off of him. "You got your whole family killed, and you don't even care!"

He struggled onto his knees, attempting to get his hands around her neck. Both of them were bleeding steadily now, Danny's own blood running green as it fell. The bright incandescent green and blue liquid mixed together, freckling both of them and blacking out all else in Danny's sight.

"You're right, I don't!" Ember replied, kneeing him in the ribs and sending him onto his side. "Because I don't _have_ a family; I'm Ember!"

"You're a coward!" Danny shouted back, vibrations coursing through his weakened limbs. He hated this woman more than anything at that moment. She'd caused him nothing but trouble, and had possibly gotten Sam killed. The thought of it clouded his mind, wiping out any rational thought left to him.

Ember once again managed to successfully pin Danny's legs beneath her weight as he twisted and turned, ignoring the flashes of pain that wracked him every time he moved. He was utterly at the end of his rope; the ectoplasm everywhere, the hum that buzzed in his ears, and anger over not knowing if his friends were alright were all too much.

Unthinking, Danny reached his hands up and gripped Ember tightly by the shoulders. Before she could react, he pulled her down to him. Like a snake striking, he leaned his head up and clamped his mouth over her neck, teeth breaking skin and renting flesh as a shrill scream was forced from Ember's throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I think I've begun a trend of writing terribly long chapters. I'd like to apologise to all those put out by this. I know it can be a lot to read at once, but I usually write a chapter's beginning and end first, then fill in the middle. And lately, the middles keep getting larger than planned. Also, that fight was waaaay too long, and that's even after I rewrote the whole thing and threw a lot out! Anyway, feel free to send in reviews and comments, I always appreciate them!


	14. I Met Him When the Sun Was Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /LOUD OBNOXIOUS SIGH/ Wow, so here it is, finally. So sorry this took months to get out. Life can really punch hard, and these past few months have been a little rough. Trying to find a job is pretty much a job all on its own, as well as a slew of other adult problems. A lot of personal garbage none of you want to hear had effectively cut off my drive to write for a bit. But now I've finally gotten this chapter done, and hopefully the next one will come out much quicker. Sorry to get heavy on everyone. On a much lighter note, I got Dragon Age: Inquisition soon after its release, and that game devoured all my free time I usually reserve for writing, so sorry for that, too.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's much shorter than the last monster, and not much goes on. But I figure it was time for a small break after all that chaos.

Danny stood with his hands held under his mouth, blue still running down his chin to splash onto them. His eyes were held so wide he felt like they might pop out any second, but he couldn't stop himself as he stared unblinking down at Ember.

She twitched and moaned quietly as she lay on the ground, two large sections of her neck missing and ectoplasm pooling beneath her.

The sound of running feet had Danny jumping further away from her, casting fearful eyes up at Sam and Tucker as they sprinted around the street corner, panting heavily.

"There you are!" Tucker gasped, leaning his hands on his knees. "Your parents and those cops are searching everywhere. The blast was pretty bright, so no one's sure where you ended up."

"We gotta get you out of here quick." Sam agreed, holding her left arm delicately.

"I-I, she-" Danny stuttered, still horrified with his earlier actions. He'd not only taken a bite out of someone's neck, he'd gone in for a second one! He wasn't sure what had come over him.

The two finally took stock of Ember's condition, Sam gasping and Tucker cringing as they stepped gingerly forward.

"Is she..." Sam trailed off on the question, only to jump back as Ember's body twitched again.

"I think not." Tucker answered for her. He took off his cap and wiped an arm across his forehead before replacing it.

"Man," he said. "Why do the hot ones always have to be psychos."

Sam scowled at him before turning her attention back to Danny, who still looked petrified.

"Danny?" she asked gently. "Are you alright?"

Danny looked up at her briefly before his eyes went back down to his hands, which he continued to hold up under his face, entranced and disgusted by the ectoplasm coating them. He barely took notice that his skin had gone back to its usual color, though still badly burned and peeling.

"Hey, we gotta get out of here now." Tucker stressed, looking behind him as sounds of people yelling could be heard.

"What-what about..." Danny managed to get out, looking at Ember. He still felt anger toward her and all she'd caused, but he also felt heavy guilt over his lapse in self control.

"Taken care of." Tucker said, holding up Danny's thermos and turning it on. He aimed it at Ember, and the young woman was quickly sucked up into the device.

Replacing the cap, Tucker waved it at Danny with a smile, before gesturing for the two to follow after him. He took off jogging back the way he came, and Sam and Danny fought to keep up. Sam winced as every step jostled her wrist, and Danny was still beyond tired.

The three ran along a series of dark, narrow alleys, having to squeeze between a few. Danny could only follow silently, his vision blurred and the taste of Ember's blood still thick in his mouth. It hadn't tasted at all like the kind his parents kept, and a part of Danny wondered at that.

When the three came to a short halt to rest, Tucker peeking out into the open for any sign of movement, Danny looked between his friends in concern.

"Hey, Sam." he said quietly. "Are you okay? When you fell, I tried-"

"It's alright, Danny." Sam assuaged his guilt with a smile. "I know you had a lot on your hands. If it wasn't for Tucker, though, I think I'd have a lot more than a hurt wrist to worry about."

"Huh?" Danny questioned, looking toward the now grinning boy.

"Yep." Tucker agreed, glancing back at them. "It was like a moment out of an action movie. Everything went in slow mo, and I just ran up toward Sam and managed to catch her, right in my arms!"

He held up his stringy arms in heroic display as Sam scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I landed right on him." she corrected. "But he did break my fall, which was really lucky."

"Lucky for you." Tucker groused, still smiling despite his complaint. "My back's killing me!"

Danny felt some of his old self returning as he watched his friends' antics, no longer feeling like a stranger in his own skin. His clouded mind still ran amok with questions, but he could force them down for the time being.

"Danny?" Sam turned back to him. "How about you? At least you're not green anymore."

"Yeah," Danny said, "I'll be fine for now. I just want to get home."

"What are we going to do about Ember?" Tucker questioned, holding up the thermos once more.

"We can't just leave her in there." Sam said, frowning at the object. "I mean, she'll probably die or something."

"Well what are we supposed to do about it?" Tucker asked in exasperation.

The three resumed their trek toward Fenton Works, still several blocks away. Their pace had slowed as they began to feel safe, no sounds aside from distant sirens could be heard now.

Danny waded through the mental fog, retrieving Vlad's words on ghost recovery. He knew he could always give Ember ectoplasm to eat, but the only kind available was that rank garbage in his parents' store cabinet, and Danny shuddered still at its memory. No, there was one other way. One that he himself had had no access to, given his parents' recent sleepless nights barring it from him.

"The Ghost Zone." Danny spoke up suddenly, causing his friends to pause and look toward him.

"I can take her to the Ghost Zone." he clarified. "Ghosts can regain their energy there. It'll fix both our problems."

He gestured at his own stinging skin, and both teens nodded silently in agreement, though they still looked confused and concerned. No more words were spoken until they finally reached Danny's street, and then several curses and swears were muttered as the three took in the looming sight of the Fenton ghost shield. It cast the entire area in a shadowed glow, dashing all of Danny's hopes.

"Just gimme a break." he groaned, sitting down on the sidewalk in tired despair. He'd have to wait until his parents returned to lower the shield, and then it would be too late to slip in and out of the portal.

"How are we supposed to get you guys inside?" Tucker asked the obvious, walking up to the intangible wall. He'd walked through it a few times in the past, but it had never been an actual obstacle before.

"Well, you guys can go through." Danny said. "Just take the thermos down to the lab and throw it in the portal for me. I'll figure something out."

Tucker slowly moved through the shield, standing on the other side and turning to stare back at his now green-tinted friends. Sam was preparing to sit down beside Danny and wait for Tucker's return when she suddenly shot straight up, gasping loudly.

Both boys jumped and looked to her with wide eyes, and she felt the urge to shake them both for their idiocy.

"Wait!" she called, waving Tucker back toward them. "The thermos! It can go through ghost shields; of course it can! Why would the Fentons use it to catch ghosts if they couldn't get them into their home. Oh my god, we're so stupid!" she shouted, smacking a hand over her forehead.

"Wait, so..." Tucker said slowly, crossing the shield again. "You're saying Danny can get through the shield, but only if we put him in the Fenton thermos?"

"Woah, wait," Danny protested, standing up. "How do we even know it's safe? What if I get stuck in there or something?"

"Danny, you need to get inside that portal." Sam stressed. "You're still too weak, and there's nothing out here that can help you. Don't worry, we're not going to let anything bad happen."

Danny's mind was torn between trusting his friends and smothering fear of the unknown. He wasn't sure what it'd be like inside the metal device, especially with a hostile ghost already contained within.

"Come on, dude," Tucker said. "It'll be alright. Look, your parents even installed a release button, see?"

He gestured at a small third button, placed just below the top two and barely noticeable, its color matching the rest of the chrome device.

"How do we even know that's what it is?" Danny replied, still not wanting to give in.

"How else would they get the ghosts out?" Sam answered.

Danny's shoulders slumped forward, admitting defeat. He squeezed his eyes shut as he spoke.

"Alright, just do it." he said quickly, wanting it to be over.

"Hold still." he heard Tucker say, before a bright white light flooded behind his eyelids. A strange rushing noise filled his ears as Danny felt himself being pulled and stretched impossibly.

It didn't hurt like he'd feared it would, but it still sent sparks of panic through the teen as he then felt the sensation of being compressed take over his entire being. As everything seemed to settle, Danny opened his eyes. Or thought he did; it was hard to tell. He had no sense of his own body or motions, only pitch blackness wherever he looked. He couldn't tell whether he was in the middle of an endless void, or staring at the dark wall of some small, tiny room.

Danny tried and failed to keep track of the minutes, and it seemed as if hours had passed when he finally felt himself rushing out into open air. He spilled forth onto the floor of the lab, blinking his eyes in the bright light.

As his friend's forms came into focus, Danny took the offered hand and stood up shakily. He felt as if his body had been disassembled and put back together hastily, his joints loose and wobbly.

"What took you so long?" he complained moodily, still shaken up from the experience.

"What do you mean?" Sam said, "We got here as quick as we could."

"Yeah, man," Tucker seconded. "We ran all the way down here. Your sister yelled at us for making a racket."

"Well, it felt like a lot longer." Danny rebutted quietly, letting his tense muscles relax as his mind finally cooled, recovering from its panic. He was fine. He'd gone into the thermos, and now he was out again. It was over.

Danny breathed in deeply one breath, feeling his ribs expand for the first time in days, and let it out slowly before turning to look at the closed portal. He patted his jeans pocket for his cellphone, before remembering with a start that it was back at Sam's.

"Hey, one of you give me your phone. I need you to keep and eye out and call me when my parents pull up outside." he said, holding out a hand.

"Will it work in the Ghost Zone?" Sam asked warily, handing her's to Danny.

"Yeah, I've brought mine in before. As long as it's not living, I think pretty much anything can go in and be fine." he replied, pocketing the small pink cellphone.

"Too bad." Tucker commented, looking at the metal doors. "It'd be pretty cool to go inside."

"What's it look like?" Sam asked Danny as he walked to the main monitor, pressing a button that caused the twin doors to slide open.

For a moment, Danny considered giving a short, nondescript answer, but quickly decided on the truth.

"It looks like my house." he said, watching the swirling green light slowly reveal itself. "At least, a part of it does. The rest is just weird floating stuff and doors."

"Cool." Tucker said, Sam nodding her silent agreement.

Danny took no further notice of either of them except to hold out his hand silently once more. When he felt the weight of the Fenton thermos settle in his palm, he gripped the item and stepped forward, entering the portal without a word.

Once fully inside the other lab, Danny immediately began to feel better. His aches and burns lessened gradually as he ascended the stairs, and Danny looked down and watched in amazement as his torn skin retreated back into its normal state. Bruises vanished, cuts closed up, and Danny began to feel less and less exhausted.

Danny walked straight toward the front door, ignoring the impatient calling from upstairs.

_'Hold on.'_ he thought. _'Just give me one second.'_

Testing the door, Danny felt a bit of relief to note that it was still locked, though the uselessness of such a thing still occurred to him. He unlocked and opened the door, descending the steps and walking along the small stretch of concrete until it ended, dropping off into void.

Holding up the thermos, Danny looked for the hidden button, pressing it as he aimed down at the grass.

Ember's body collapsed onto the ground, her voice hitching slightly as she groaned, attempting to curl in on herself.

Danny didn't give her the opportunity, walking up and placing his foot on her shoulder. He pushed her over onto her back, and stared down at her half-lidded eyes as she gazed blearily up at him.

Glaring, Danny pointed a finger at her, letting all the hate and rage boil back up to the surface as he spoke.

"You will _not_ step foot in here, _ever_ again." he said, his stained mouth giving the threat in his words much more weight.

Not waiting for her to form a reply, Danny backed away, walking calmly to his front door and slamming it closed behind him. He locked it quickly before forcing himself to relax once more. Ember would stay away, he was sure. If she knew what was good for her, she'd stay away.

Danny now allowed a smile to overcome his dour features, his eyes brightening as he ran up the steps, flinging his door open and rushing toward the closet. He'd spent far too long away from his old body, and it dearly missed him.

* * *

The house was dark, save for the light of the tv screen which played a local news channel to an absent audience. Sam and Tucker were busy in the kitchen, using the Fentons' first aid kit to wrap Sam's wrist.

The girl winced but stayed silent as Tucker bound it securely with guaze tape. Once that was finished, it was Sam's turn to clean the blood that ran down Tucker's face from his nose. After a short inspection, she deemed that it wasn't broken, much to Tucker's relief.

"It'd be a shame to ruin these good looks." Tucker said as he and Sam entered back into the living room.

"Well those 'good looks' will have to take a vacation for a while, Tuck. Your nose may not be busted, but it's going to swell like crazy." Sam replied, shifting her torn dress as she sat down on the couch.

Tucker frowned in concern at this, his eyes crossing a bit as he tried to look down at his own nose. Silence enveloped them, both teens nervous as they remembered exactly why they were there in the first place. Their eyes moved constantly from the tv screen to glance toward the windows.

The sound of the front door slamming caused both of them to jump into action, Sam standing up quickly and Tucker pulling out his PDA. When they saw that the door had in fact not moved at all, both friends settled back down on the couch in confusion.

Running, invisible feet on the stairs had Sam gripping Tucker's arm to the point of circulation loss. As the two sat huddled, tense, the noises quickly ceased. Tucker loosened up enough to send a sly grin Sam's way.

"Looks like _someone's_ scared." he teased.

Sam immediately released him, shifting away and smacking him over the shoulder.

"I was not." she disagreed, crossing her arms. "I was just surprised."

"Sure you were." Tucker said smugly, before his face fell into a confused frown. "What was that all about, anyway?"

"I'm not sure." Sam replied, looking back toward the stairs.

"Look." Tucker said, pointing at the tv screen. "They're talking about Ember."

Both teens' attention caught, Sam grabbed the remote to turn up the volume. Video of the concert hall, with hundreds of people standing outside of it, could be seen as the reporter told of the shocking events that had unfolded hours before.

Apparently, the exact details were fuzzy, and not many of the kids questioned could give full answers. All they knew was that a ghost had come to fight Ember, and she had risen up into the air to fight back.

Suddenly, the camera cut to Jack Fenton, and the reporter held up a microphone to him. Subtitles pinned him as a local ghost expert as he explained that the famous pop idol had been a ghost all along, masquerading as human. He claimed to have seen it for himself, though the reporter met his claims with skepticism.

"Look, our detection device clearly pinpointed her." Jack emphasized, sensing that he wasn't being believed. "Everyone needs to be on the lookout for four humanoid ghosts, you got that? We weren't able to catch them, so the spooks are still at large."

The sound of tires screeching just outside had Sam and Tucker jumping to their feet in unison. The front door opened up to reveal Maddie. She practically ran into the house, only to stop at the sight of the guilty-looking teens in her sitting room.

"Kids, you're alright!" she said, walking toward them in relief. "Where's Danny?"

"Uh, he's..." Sam's mind quickly spun together a lie. "He's at my place."

"At _your_ house?" Maddie questioned. "But then why are you here?"

"Because we got separated." Sam continued haltingly, "We came back here because of your ghost shield, but Danny went back to my house. He just called."

"Oh, well, that's good." Maddie said, still looking uncertain. "I was just coming to check on him and Jazz."

"I'm up here!" the girl in question yelled from her room. "And I'd appreciate some quiet, please! All this stomping around is getting old."

"Sorry!" all three automatically called up at her.

"You two should stay here for now." Maddie said, addressing the kids once more. "It's safer within the shield. I'll go pick up Danny."

"Ah, uh, no need!" Tucker sputtered. "He said he was on his way, so-"

"It's not safe out on the streets!" Maddie exclaimed in alarm, her eyebrows rising high. "There are dangerous ghosts out there! Stay inside kids, I'll be right back."

Maddie turned on her heel, rushing out the door and hopping back into the rv before Sam and Tucker could stop her.

"Great." Sam said, frustrated. "Now what?"

"Now we call Danny." Tucker said. "If he gets out here before Mrs F gets back, we can just pretend they missed eachother out there."

"Alright, good plan." Sam replied, calming down.

Tucker pulled up Sam's number on his PDA, the girl watching from over his shoulder.

"What is that?" she questioned in a threatening tone.

"Uh, nothing." Tucker said hurriedly, angling the small screen away from the girl. His picture for Sam's number was a quick photo he'd taken of her last year. She'd been about to bite into a rather large soy burger, her mouth stretching wide and her eyes caught mid-blink. It was by far Tucker's favorite picture of her, and he'd kept it long after he had pretended to delete it in front of her.

Sam was now eyeing Tucker with a deep frown as he turned his back to her, holding the device up to his ear and listening to it ring.

* * *

Danny sat with his back against the closet wall, darkness cloaking him comfortably behind the closed door. His right side was pressed against the warm body beside him, still concealed by the sleeping bag. He leaned slightly into it, afraid of jostling the corpse too much with his movements.

A peace had settled over him, and Danny let his thoughts drift far away from the night's events.

An unexpected techno tune ringing out startled Danny, and he reluctantly opened his eyes. Pulling the phone from his pocket, Danny saw that it was Tucker calling, and hit the green icon.

"Yeah?" he said. "Are they back?"

"Kind of." was Tucker's reply. "Your mom showed up looking for you. Now she thinks you're on your way here. Get up here fast and we'll pretend you just arrived."

Danny sighed out through his nose before ending the call. He'd just arrived! He thought for sure his parents would be combing the streets for hours. Why'd his mom have to go and be concerned for him now, when he least wanted it?

Feeling despondent, Danny leaned into the body more, not wanting to leave just yet.

"This sucks." he whispered. "I wish I could just keep you in my room. You know, my _real_ room."

Groaning dramatically, Danny stood up, his back sliding along the wall as he leaned heavily against it. He felt a million times better, and was afraid that the second he stepped across the portal threshold, he'd go back to being exhausted and weak.

"See you soon." Danny promised, looking down fondly at the motionless form before opening his closet door and exiting out into his darkened room.

Coming down the stairs, Danny took notice that the tv was on again, lowly buzzing static casting shadows against the far wall. Mentally shrugging at the many anomalies of this place, Danny continued toward the basement, entering and walking straight toward the portal.

Looking at the churning light, Danny bid the Ghost Zone and its many comforts farewell, never knowing for certain when he'd be granted another opportunity to come back. It felt rather like being forced away from your home on lengthy business trips, always waiting for a moment of freedom to return, however briefly.

Entering the realm of the living, Danny grimaced as his bones and organs were all squished tightly together, compressed by gravity and air. He'd never get used to that, he figured.

Sam and Tucker awaited him upstairs, and Danny quickly joined them, running lightly up the stairs and into the front room.

"Hey, guys." Danny greeted, holding out Sam's phone for her to take. "Is she still out?"

"Yeah, but she'll be back any minute, so you'd better change quick." Sam said, taking her phone and looking over it, as though she expected it to be warped beyond recognition.

At Danny's confused look, Sam elaborated with a gesture at her own face.

"You're covered in blue."

Danny started a bit as he looked down at himself, and without another word he turned and hurried up to his room. He snatched a random shirt from his closet before entering the bathroom. Once inside, he took a moment to look at his reflection. Crusted ectoplasm clung to his mouth, falling in dried up streams down his neck. Thick blotches covered his shirt and hands. He quickly pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it onto the counter before turning on the sink.

He quickly scrubbed away at himself, wanting to be rid of the evidence of his animalistic actions. He tried to block out the thoughts that came swirling back as he watched the diluted blue disappear down the drain, the rushing sound of the water almost matching the roaring in his ears.

* * *

"What took ya?" Tucker asked as Danny walked down the stairs, cleaned and in a fresh shirt, having flung the dirtied one into the back of his closet.

"Uh." Danny began reluctantly, pointing a thumb behind him. He didn't want to explain to his friends that he'd just had a small meltdown in the bathroom, and was suddenly nervous that he might have been in there longer than he thought.

"No, in the Ghost Zone." Tucker clarified.

Danny nearly answered that he was visiting with his old body, before common sense smacked him over the head. Duh, he'd never told them. And there was no reason to tell them.

"Just sitting around." Danny replied with a shrug, mentally collecting himself and joining the others on the couch. "It was great to have a rest after so long."

"Yeah, I bet." Tucker agreed, fishing around for the remote.

Sam sat in the middle, turning her phone over in her hands as she inspected it closely.

"You're sure it's fine?" she asked. "It's not, like, possessed by a tiny ghost now, is it?"

"Not that I know of." Danny answered with a smile. He sat back against the cushions, reveling in the feeling of his energy returned to him fully. He'd definitely need to take care not to let that whole debacle happen again.

"They're covering the Ember story right now." Tucker commented, finding the remote and adjusting the volume. "Your dad was on tv."

"Was he ranting about ghosts?" Danny said, already knowing the answer.

"Yyyup." Tucker replied.

"They didn't recognise you, at least." Sam put in, finally setting her phone in her lap.

The three teens sat upon the red sofa for nearly an hour more in thought-filled silence, each lost in their own considerations of the night's happenings. Eventually the Fenton rv was heard pulling back up, and Maddie entered the house once more.

"Danny!" she exclaimed, running up and practically pulling her son off the couch to hug him. "Oh honey, you're freezing cold! Did you walk all the way from Sam's house without a jacket?"

"Uh, yeah." Danny agreed, casting a look back toward his friends.

Sensing her cue, Sam stood up with an easy smile set in place.

"He got here just a few minutes ago; you two must've passed by each other without knowing it." she said.

"It seems so." Maddie accepted the story, content to be relieved her son was back home.

Maddie began subconsciously rubbing her hands up and down Danny's back in an attempt to warm him, and the boy untangled himself from her hold in response.

"Mom, I'm fine." he said. "I didn't see any ghosts on my way here, and nothing happened."

"Were you hurt at all?" Maddie asked, looking over the three and spotting injuries. "Sam, Tucker, we'll need to get you two to a doctor as soon as it's lighter out. Danny, what about you?"

"Not a scratch on me, I swear." Danny said, holding out his arms to show his newly healed skin.

"Well, maybe just let the doctor have a quick look-"

"Mom, I'm alright. We're going up to my room, so just come get us later." Danny interrupted.

Danny walked toward the stairs without giving his mother a chance to reply. He knew exactly what would happen if a doctor so much as pressed a stethoscope against him, and he intended to avoid that completely. Sam and Tucker silently followed, offering half-hearted shrugs and glances back at the befuddled woman.

"Wow man, that ghosty stuff really does help you." Tucker commented once they were in Danny's room. He smiled in wonder while looking over one of Danny's arms. "You can't even see scars or anything!"

"Yeah, how does it do that?" Sam asked, joining Tucker in inspecting Danny's skin.

The teenager leaned slightly away from his friends' stares, still unhappy about how brief his visit to his old body had been, and wondering how he might get out of a doctor appointment if his mom pressed the matter.

"I don't know," Danny answered, shaking his head. "It just _does_. It's the ectoplasm; it's everywhere in there."

"Okay, that does it." Tucker said, straightening. "Next time you go in there, take some videos with your phone."

"Yeah." Danny agreed, already distracted as he flopped face-down on his bed, the springs offering up their muffled complaint.

* * *

Several hours and a brief visit to the doctor later found the trio back inside Danny's room, wrapped in light blankets and huddled around his television. Sam and Tucker were on their third sparring match, controllers gripped tightly within their hands as they swayed and maneuvered. Neither wanted to give victory to the other, and Danny was content to sit back and watch his friends' familiar rivalry.

Occasionally, noises and voices could be heard faintly from below. The Fenton parents were back to their usual work, disappointed that the mystery ghosts had all escaped. After Maddie had walked the kids back up to Danny's room, she had already been talking over her shoulder with Jack, discussing blueprints and necessities for a new ecto gun model.

Danny stared off into space with a frown, worrying about the details of his parents' newest venture, when a series of light knocks came from downstairs. Danny rose silently, walking in front of his friends and enjoying the way they swerved their heads around his legs, sending him unintelligible noises of frustration as he made his way to the door.

Police, ghosts, the guys in white suits; whoever it was Danny had expected wasn't the person standing behind the front door, with arms folded behind his back and a sure smile on his face.

"Mr Masters?" Danny said, perplexed. "What are you doing here?"

"You should always invite guests into your home before you start questioning them, Daniel." Vlad stated, smile spreading into a small smirk.

The boy bristled slightly, still caught between annoyance and gratitude where this man was concerned. Frowning, he stepped aside, allowing Vlad to glide into the living room. He watched silently for a few moments as Vlad looked about the house, his gaze quickly settling on the door to the lab.

"Your parents must be very excited. No ghost sightings in years, and then suddenly a burst of activity. Ghosts seem to be popping up everywhere lately."

He then turned to look at Danny, smile never leaving. "I wonder why that is."

Danny got the impression that Vlad was trying to imply something, and his frown deepened as he tried to figure out what that was.

"Are you saying this is all my fault?" Danny asked in an accusatory tone. "That I'm the reason all these ghost are appearing now?"

"No, not the _sole_ reason." Vlad corrected.

"Hey, I didn't put up a flashing sign outside my door saying 'Ghosts Welcome', okay?" Danny said.

"Ah, but an unguarded entrance into the human world might as well be a flashing sign, you see." Vlad said, his arms falling to his sides.

Danny stiffened as realisation dawned, his mouth dropping open.

"They're all coming through the portal?" He asked in a low voice. "But why?"

"I imagine one must have seen you exit through it somehow, and where one ghost travels, others will follow." Vlad answered.

"How are they getting past my parents?"

"The same way I'm sure you have, Daniel."

Danny paused at this, his head tilting a bit to the side as he looked up at the man before him.

"Have you been spying on me, Mr Masters?" he asked.

"Of course not. And please call me Vlad, Daniel."

With that, the suited man began walking toward the basement door, leaving the boy with no other option but to trail unhappily behind him.

Danny's tentative steps followed Vlad's assured pace as the two entered into the Fenton lab. Both working adults failed to notice the new presence, however. Maddie was writing furiously on a blueprint, pausing every now and then to calculate a measurement. Jack was disassembling his ecto gun, placing each individual part neatly upon the table.

"My my, you two never take a vacation." Vlad commented, glancing between the pair as they simultaneously looked up in surprise.

"Vladdie!" Came the expected outburst from Jack, who shot upward from his seat and practically dove toward the shorter man, arms out wide.

Once again, Vlad accepted the crushing bear hug with as much grace as one could manage in such a situation. When the overenthusiastic man finally released him, Vlad quickly straightened his jacket, still smiling ever so politely. Danny wondered how he did it.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods, pal?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I was struck by the thought that we barely get to see each other anymore. It _has_ been years, and I for one would love to catch up on the lost time, don't you agree?" Vlad answered, much to Jack's teary-eyed joy.

"Aw V-Man, you know you're always welcome over here." He swept an arm out in gesture toward Maddie. "It could be just like the old days, the three of us working on inventions together. Pioneers in the paranormal field, I always said!"

Maddie smiled briefly toward them, still enveloped in her writing, hunched over the desk.

Danny was surprised that his father appeared so willing to let Vlad lend a hand with their work. They normally only allowed people to look, if that at all. They were an air-tight team when it came to anything ghost-related, and Danny had a hard time imagining them working well together with anyone, even Vlad.

Jack returned to his desk, picking up pieces of his ecto gun and explaining them to Vlad, Danny turned toward the stairs. He wasn't sticking around and listening to his dad ramble on about ghost stuff; he'd much rather be back upstairs.

Upon returning to his room, he found Sam and Tucker still locked in battle, fingers mashing buttons as they muttered under their breath.

"Who was it?" Sam asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Mr Masters." Danny said, sitting down behind them.

"The rich ghost guy?" Tucker asked, glancing toward Danny in surprise.

"The very same." Danny replied, leaning against the end of his bed.

"Well, can we go down and see him?" the other boy questioned.

"Why?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, he's a ghost. And a pretty powerful one, from what you've told us." Tucker said.

"He's right." Sam agreed, choosing this moment to kick the head off Tucker's avatar.

The boy cried out in shock, turning to give Sam and appalled look, one she answered with a smug grin.

She stood up, kicking out lightly to relieve the numb tingles in her legs. She waved toward the door, victorious expression still in place.

"C'mon, let's go meet this oh so famous Mr Masters." she said with a hint of mocking.

Danny sighed, regretting ever painting the man in a heroic light when he'd first spoke of him. He hadn't realised at the time that Vlad could be just as much a bane as he was an ally.

The trio quickly descended into the lower reaches of the house, finding the adults almost exactly as Danny had left them. Maddie was still hunched over her desk, sure to develop a nasty crick in her back soon. And Jack was tinkering with several tiny wires and bolts, explaining the internal mechanics of his ecto gun to a deeply interested Vlad.

Once the friends were actually standing in the lab, all self-assurance and casual demeanor fled from them, and the two just stood silently, glancing briefly about the room to keep from staring at Vlad for too long.

Danny looked between them, wondering what the big deal was, until he realised that Sam and Tucker hadn't had nearly the same amount of contact with spirits that he did. Vlad was also the only, well, _normal_ ghost they'd ever seen aside from Danny. So the teen decided to take pity on them and begin introductions himself.

Stepping around them, Danny cleared his throat briefly, getting the two older males' attention.

"Mr Masters, these are my friends, Sam and Tucker." said kids gave small waves and awkward smiles. "They wanted to meet you, and uh, see how the inventions were going."

"We're on a roll, kids!" Jack exclaimed happily, waving wires around as proof.

Vlad offered the kids a polite smile, hand extending out to shake theirs briefly in turn. Danny watched in amusement as Tucker stared down at the man's hand for several seconds before finally shaking it. He couldn't wait to bug them both about this later on. Sam was at least collected enough to give a polite greeting of her own.

"Hello, Mr Masters." She said quietly, as though afraid to break the near-silence of the lab.

"Please, call me Vlad." The man insisted. "So you are the friends Daniel has told me about. He speaks very highly of you."

Danny mentally raised an eyebrow at the compliment. Last he could recall, Vlad had been insulting his friends for being alive, and had expressed how useless he thought they must be. Oh well, he supposed Vlad couldn't really say those things to his friends' faces.

Small talk was brief, consisting entirely of Tucker asking Vlad if he really was a billionaire, Vlad confirming this with a laugh and proud gleam in his eye, and then Jack rocketing off into a lecture on how ecto energy is harvested from the Ghost Zone and used to power his and Maddies' weapons.

Danny tuned a lot of it out, bored and wanting to be back in his room, slumped on the floor and watching mindlessly as his friends crushed each other. It had been far too long a day for this.

Danny felt guilty for being relieved when Sam noticed the time and groaned aloud. Her parents had very nearly stormed over to the Fenton residence, but quickly settled down when Sam agreed to let them take her to their family doctor. They wanted to get a second opinion on her wrist, they said.

Tucker took that as his cue to head home as well, as his family was also worried after his brief talk with them earlier that morning.

* * *

When the knocking at his bedroom door came, Danny wasn't the least bit surprised. He'd been up in his room for the past hour, alone, tv screen still asking if the absent players wanted a rematch. He didn't feel exhausted anymore, but neither was he full of energy. Mostly he just wanted back into the Ghost Zone. The absence of that choice left him restless.

Rising from his computer chair, Danny went to the door, opening it up and letting Vlad inside. Before he could open his mouth, however, Danny was beating him to it with a frown.

"Okay, what are you here for now. You've obviously heard about the Ember thing. Here to gloat over how I almost revealed myself again? Or how I nearly starved to death? You say ghosts are flocking out of the portal, but I've been flying around at night, and haven't seen a single one!"

Danny's tone became increasingly irritated, and Vlad's vaguely amused expression was not helping him feel any better. He sighed harshly, turning small circles as he continued.

"Ugh, I don't know how I'm supposed to track down and eat ghosts, which is still beyond gross by the way. It's impossible!" he said, raking his fingers roughly through his hair.

"Don't worry, Daniel," Vlad chuckled. "The idea does take some getting used to. But I can assure you it gets much more appealing the hungrier you get."

"You can say that again." Danny mumbled, looking down at his hands. He swore he could still see pale blue staining the white skin. "I've never been that friggen' _hungry_ before. It was a nightmare!"

"Ah, so I take it you did find a suitable target then? I assumed so, seeing as how you look much better than the last time I was here." Vlad said.

"Uh, sorta. I wouldn't really call it suitable...more like a last-ditch effort not to die. I don't know what came over me, I just-" Danny's voice cracked at the end, and his sentence faltered. He nervously rubbed his hands together, still guilty and more than a little afraid at his lapse in self control.

"Was it one of the ghosts from the news?" Vlad asked, adopting an expression of genuine surprise.

"It was Ember." Danny said reluctantly, as though there were some law against harming other human ghosts. He wasn't sure ghosts even had laws, but it had still felt wrong.

"Well Daniel, I must say, that _is_ impressive. She may have been younger than you, but that ghost was coming into her full powers much faster than you. I assume it was mostly due to her letting go of her human ties."

"Human ties?" Danny asked, curiosity caught.

"Hmm, yes." Vlad moved over to the vacant computer chair, turning it around and sitting. Danny followed his lead and sat at the end of his bed.

"You have human ties, Daniel." Vlad said. "As do I. It simply means that we still have people who we wish to remember. If a ghost lets go of human ties, it makes them, for lack of a better term, more ghost-like. It can be both an advantage and a detriment. It would change you, Daniel, and not for the better, if you ask me."

Danny was taken back by the seriousness in Vlad's tone, leaning forward and carefully digesting the words.

"So if I ever decided to just forget about my family and friends, I'd become more like Ember?" he questioned after a moment's contemplation.

"In a sense, yes." was the man's cryptic answer.

When he didn't elaborate, a brief silence stretched between them, punctuated only by dull clanging from below. Vlad dropped his gaze to the floor before raising them up toward Danny.

"I meant what I said before. You really should get more involved in your parents' work. It can only benefit you."

"I know, I know." Danny groaned. "Excuse me if I haven't had the time to follow through on all your advice, okay? I've been kinda busy trying not to starve. Oh, and thanks for the warning by the way. You should've told me that stuff would be awful. I brushed my teeth like five times!"

"Pardon?" Vlad offered with a bemused expression.

"The ectoplasm." Danny explained, leaning down to search underneath his bed. "I got desperate enough to swipe some from my parents, but it was _so_ not worth it."

Producing the jar, Danny set it on his lap, glaring down at the green contents in disgust. Vlad's sudden burst of loud laughter caused him to jump, giving the man a wide-eyed look. Vlad held up a hand in reparation, but continued to chuckle for several long seconds before finally regaining control of himself. By this point Danny had gotten the familiar sense of dread that told him he'd missed something major.

"Okay, what is it?" He said, falling into a resigned slouch.

"Daniel, you do realise that that ectoplasm sample has almost certainly been in your parents' possession for a number of years, and has had all manner of tests performed on it. Of _course_ it was awful, my boy!" he gave another brief laugh.

Danny looked down at the jar again, this time in horror.

"So you're saying I ate rotten, experimented on ectoplasm." he stated gravely.

Vlad's only answer was to nod, his expression conveying just how humorous this situation was for him.

Danny wordlessly crammed the jar back under his bed, vowing to smash it against a dumpster at some point. He tried not to let the thought get to him too much, lest the nausea rise up again.

"So then, that's why Ember's...uh, the ectoplasm from her- it didn't burn or taste horrible. I actually don't really remember how it was. I kinda blacked out. But I _definitely_ would've remembered if it had been like that." he grimaced and pointed down at the jar.

"That is because she was a 'live' ghost. The ectoplasm that constructed her was active, not sitting stagnant for years." Vlad said.

Danny continued to absorb all of the new information, glad that Vlad wasn't mocking him for his lack of ghost knowledge. Maybe he really should have called the man when things were looking bleak; maybe then he wouldn't have...

"Mr Masters?" Danny asked, looking back up. "During the fight with Ember, my skin went all green, and then at the end I just sorta, I dunno, _snapped_? Is that normal?"

Vlad nodded reassuringly. "As normal as a ghost inches from his second death is. You came very close, Daniel. Your instincts simply took over and sought out the nearest ectoplasm source."

"But I tore her neck out." Danny protested, still not willing to let himself off the hook. It couldn't be normal, not what he did. Not even by ghost standards. "I nearly killed her. I mean, isn't there some kind of ghost code against that?"

"Nearly?" Vlad frowned in confusion.

"Well yeah," Danny replied with a shrug. "I took her into the Ghost Zone with me. You said that helps ghosts heal, right?"

Vlad seemed to silently observe Danny for a moment before leaning forward in his seat.

"So you fought a ghost at the height of her power, while you were fading, nearly devoured her but stopped yourself, and then was kind enough to bring her to the Ghost Zone."

"Uh, yeah?" Danny answered, sure that he had done something wrong somehow.

Instead, Vlad straightened up once more with a smile.

"My, Daniel, I see that I was once again proven correct. You're a very powerful ghost indeed." he commented lightly.

"But how!" Danny asked, exasperated. "You said that before, but you never explained why. What makes me so powerful or whatever? I certainly don't feel like it."

"I already told you, Daniel. It's all in how you were created." Vlad supplied unhelpfully.

Danny groaned in reply. That made zero sense to him, but he doubted he'd get a clearer answer. Masters was still fond of riddles, it seemed.

Vlad stood up, hands mindlessly straightening any wrinkles in his jacket as he strode toward the door, Danny following behind.

"I must be off now, Daniel. You see, unlike some, I cannot while away hours sitting in my room. I have a busy schedule." he commented, casting a glance over his shoulder.

Danny scowled at this. "Hey! I've been slowly draining away for the past several days, okay? Cut me some slack."

"Ah yes, that." Vlad continued, "Do try not to let yourself get that bad again. If you're in a desperate state again, simply give me a call. I'd rather not see your potential cut short by your lack of ghost hunting skills. Perhaps you need lessons from your parents?"

The last line had a joking tone to it, and Danny continued to glare at Vlad as he reached out for the doorknob, resting his hand there as he looked again toward the boy.

"I'm being serious, Daniel. I was also entirely sincere when I said that I would offer any assistance you needed in furthering your development. You have all the strength you need lying dormant within you, you just need the right g-"

"Guidance, I know." Danny interrupted, shoulders slumping down. "I wish this all wasn't so complicated. I need the Ghost Zone, but I can't get to it half the time because of my parents. I need to catch other ghosts, which I'm still not sure about, and I can't find any. Oh, unless I'm being attacked in the middle of school by one."

Danny wallowed in self-pity as Vlad replied to his complaints.

"You're a clever child, Daniel. I'm sure you can come up with a solution to your first problem. As for the second; I'm afraid that is exactly as difficult as it sounds. You'll simply have to remain vigilant, and always capitalize on an opportunity."

Vlad opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, turning toward him once more.

"Oh, and ghosts do not have any strict, official laws. Some like yourself try to enforce certain rules and restrictions, but it rarely works out. It's every ghost for themself, Daniel, and alliances are few and hard-won. Remember that."

Danny watched him walk out of sight after that, slowly closing and locking his door with a sigh. He immediately returned to his bed, flopping down on it and thinking about how chaotic school would be tomorrow. Pretty much every teenager in Amity Park had went nuts at the Ember concert, after all. He hoped none of them would be able to recall the events clearly, or he might well be screwed.

Tilting his head up, Danny gazed at the upside down image of his window. The sky was quickly growing dark, thick clouds already cloaking the moon. He weighed his choices mentally, wondering whether it was worth it to fly around tonight or not.

His decision was made for him as he caught the sound of his parents talking downstairs. He got up and walked toward his window as they both exited the house. Leaning out the open window, Danny saw that they both were armed with ecto weapons, Maddie's goggles glinting in the sparse light. She looked around the area, her eyes catching sight of Danny.

"Hi sweetie!" she called up with a wave, before adopting a grim demeanor as she and Jack began walking steadily down the street.

Danny watched them go for a minute before closing his window. Great, now they'd be waking people up all night with their shouts and gun blasts. However, that thought took a backseat as relief quickly grabbed the wheel, steering him happily out his room and down the stairs.

He was in the lab and stepping through the portal with hardly a glance around himself. He hoped his parents' determination to find the four spirits that had eluded them would keep them out all night. He was glad he had his newly retrieved cellphone in his pocket, and quickly set an alarm for himself as he walked up to his room.

Stuffing it back into his pocket, Danny enclosed himself in the small, comforting space of his closet. In the pitch black, he knew exactly where his old body would be. Where it never ceased to be.

One side pressed into the familiar warmth, Danny brought his knees up, wrapping his arms around them and letting his head rest. He slowly lost himself to contentment, no thoughts or sounds to disrupt him. Only the steady, shallow rise and fall of breath from the body beside him. A great comfort.

* * *

It was dark out.

The wind bit into Kitty's cheeks, and she pressed one side of her face into the warmth of Johnny's back, alternating sides every few minutes. She was really regretting the short skirt and fishnet tights.

The road they sped down was nearly barren, other vehicles phantoms in the pitch night. She hoped Johnny didn't accidentally run off the road. He'd done it before, nearly busting his beloved bike as well as both of their skulls.

Her arms tightened around his middle at the memory. The sound of a loud truck thundering by making her jump slightly. Everything always felt distorted when they rode late at night. Like nothing happening was actually real, only a dream, slipping past her before she could fully take it in. It both soothed and frightened her.

She didn't understand why Johnny loved riding his bike at night so much. Especially on these long, lonely highways outside the city.

They usually ended up at some seedy club Kitty never remembered the name to, or at a tiny little diner in the early hours. Kitty tried not to think about how tired she would be the next day at work, to relax her tense stomach and thigh muscles, and just enjoy the sensation of soaring. It reminded her of those falling dreams she had as a child. She'd be on the edge of sleep, darkness all around her, and then the ground would give way beneath her. She'd jolt awake, clutching onto her blankets and sweating.

The crash back down onto her bed always hurt, somehow. As though she'd truly fallen from some great height, pulled through her ceiling and held suspended amid the black of space.

Soaring, for one brief second. Just long enough for her stomach to drop, and then she would land harshly on her bed, heart pounding and sleep-caked eyes squinting in the darkness.

The flying she felt while on the back of Johnny's bike was similar, but not enough. Not as fast or as raw. For this she was almost grateful.

The cold air stung her nose as she inhaled. Her lungs expanding, only to be forcibly compressed against Johnny's back, the force of their sudden collision breaking several bones.

Kitty wasn't sure whether her eyes were open or closed. Everything was so dark. She was soaring, her grip on Johnny rent from her fingers, and she was flying. Flying and then falling. So quickly it happened. So quickly, like when she was little.

Landing always hurt, even when it wasn't real. She felt the ground beneath her back, something digging sharp into her ribs. She was sure that she was looking up, but could see no stars. Maybe it wasn't the sky. Maybe it was her bedroom ceiling, and she was having that familiar dream again.

Her heart pounded, she felt sweat beading on her face.

It was dark out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want some good Kitty/Johnny feels, especially for this fic, give the song Closer by The Tiny a listen. It's the perfect song for their story arc in my AU, and also where I got the chapter title. Happy New Year, everyone!


	15. Just Another Dead Man Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that writing classes, ironically, make you hate writing. Sorry for the long, long wait. This chapter is shorter than I want, but I felt I HAD to get it out to you guys once I had a suitable ending. Hope you enjoy!

 

Danny found the black sky relaxing, and enjoyed the near-constant silence that accompanied the late hour. Not many people roamed this part of the city after dark, especially with winter fast approaching.

He'd taken Vlad's advice, and floated lazily through the neighborhood most nights. He rarely strayed too far, and kept a silent alarm on his cellphone to alert him when he needed to return home. Danny had yet to see a single ghost, but wasn't worried over that fact yet. He still didn't like the idea of eating other ghosts at all, and wanted to put it off for as long as he could.

The starless sky began to take on a deep purple hue, and Danny knew it wouldn't be long before dawn arrived. He was glad that it was a Friday, which meant a school-free day tomorrow, which he insistingly told himself he'd use to catch up on late work.

But not the _entire_ day, of course. No, because tomorrow was the beginning of the annual Amity Park Fall Festival. Danny was definitely looking forward to a fun and relaxing day of hanging out with his friends. Sam loved perusing through the arts and crafts booths, and Tucker and Danny mostly just enjoyed the break from school. Tucker also took it upon himself to try every piece of food for sale at the festival, no matter how weird, and the results were sometimes downright hilarious.

Buzzing from his jeans pocket alerted Danny that his time was up, and the teen quickly turned around and began heading toward his house. He made himself invisible as he reached his block, not wanting to risk either of his parents spotting him. Unlikely, as they remained down in the basement at almost all hours, but still. Better to err on the side of safety.

_'After the weeks I've had, safety sounds like the best_ _policy_ _.'_ Danny thought to himself as he flew through his bedroom window. He settled down on his bed, only bothering to kick off his shoes before he fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

 

The park was filled with sound as hundreds of people crowded around booths, playing games or admiring a particular piece of artwork. Hastily constructed rides were placed about in the area.

Danny and Tucker were following behind Sam, who wanted to look at the various crafts for sale. Tucker was happily munching on a cinnamon pretzel on a stick; the first snack of the day. And Danny was pointing out that they had better get on any of the rides before Tucker ate something unfortunate and made himself nauseous for the rest of the day.

The others saw the wisdom in this, and Sam assured the boys that they'd make for the rollercoaster as soon as she got a good look at the art stalls.

Meanwhile, several yards away, said rollercoaster was stilled as new passengers boarded it. With a hiss, it began it's slow path upward. The people within its carts raised their hands in excitement as it crested the first hill, speeding up in seconds as it descended.

A young man stood near the ride, looking up blankly at the people as they looped around on the curving metal tracks. His long shadow was cast over one of the weight-bearing beams, but only for a few moments, as the man turned and moved onward through the crowd.

As the rollercoaster came around another wide corner, that very beam suddenly gave, bending with an ear-splitting screech of metal. The long train of carts all managed to make it around the curve and keep on track. All except the last one, that is. The red and yellow cart detached from the rollercoaster and was sent careening through the air. People on the ground looked up and screamed in panic as the large object quickly fell, its sole target being one unfortunate red-head.

The cart's shadow fell over Jazz, who stood stiff, too stunned to run. The screams around her went unheard as her mind blanked, thoughts whited out. In seconds, she'd be crushed to death. Her legs refused the instinctual command to _move_.

Luckily, another pair of legs _were_ moving. Running, in fact, directly at her. Two arms enclosed tightly around Jazz, and she felt herself being lifted off the ground, only to crash hard into the grass and dirt.

Coughing and trying to regain her breath, Jazz lifted her head off the ground to look back at the person who'd just saved her life. A tall, lanky man with messy blond hair met her eyes as he slowly stood up, brushing dirt of his jacket before smiling down at Jazz.

"You okay?" he asked, leaning down and extending a hand toward her.

"Um, yeah, I think so." Jazz replied, feeling warmth spread over her cheeks at the realisation that she was laying flat on her stomach in front of a gathering crowd of people. She quickly took the offered hand and pulled herself up, dusting her clothes off as best she could. She shivered slightly in the sudden chill, and attributed it to being seconds away from death.

Speaking of, Jazz looked over at the sight of the wreckage, and her mouth dropped open in awe as she turned her gaze back up to the young man, still watching her with an easy smile set upon his face.

"Jazz! Jazz!" a voice was calling through the crowd, and Jazz turned to watch as her brother elbowed his way past the staring crowd, running toward her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he reached her side, his eyes sweeping repeatedly between his sister and the dented cart that almost killed her. He couldn't keep the panic and worry out of his expression. How could he have been so oblivious to his sister's peril? He had supernatural powers for God's sake, he scolded himself, and yet some random guy had managed to do what he failed at.

"I'm fine," Jazz answered, still shaken. She turned to the stranger behind her, a smile growing across her face as she gestured to him. "Thanks to..."

She trailed off purposely, and the man's own smile grew into a smirk as he stepped forward, his eyes never drifting to Danny, even as he introduced himself to the both of them.

"The name's Johnny. That was a close call back there, eh, Kitten?" he said in a smooth tone.

Internally quirking an eyebrow at the pet name, Jazz extended a hand out toward Johnny.

"Well thank you, Johnny. Really, I can't begin to thank you enough! My name's Jazz, by the way." she said.

"Jazz," Johnny said, slowly and with an exaggerated lilt, as though he were feeling the name fizz on the end of his tongue. "Cool name, Kitten."

His green eyes had yet to leave her face, and as grateful as Jazz felt, she was beginning to become unnerved by the undivided attention.

"So," he continued, finally turning away from her to don a pair of black sunglasses. "What say we go have a good time? It _is_ a festival, after all."

Jazz squashed the small part of her that was nervous about hanging out with a stranger. He had just saved her life, after all, and they were around a large crowd of people in the middle of the day. So Jazz simply smiled and took his offered arm, though she quickly dropped it as cold seeped through the man's threadbare jacket and into her hand. He sheepishly apologized, making a quick comment about the changing weather, and led Jazz away from the site of near-disaster. Jazz soon found herself forgetting about Johnny's cold skin, focusing instead on the pair of green eyes that had once again caught hers.

The crowd had dissipated by this point, with only a few waiting around for the police to show. Sirens could be heard in the distance as Danny watched his sister walk away. Relief, confusion, and guilt tossed around inside him, with concern surfacing up as the victor. Jazz had nearly been killed, and now she was just walking off with some random guy? Sure, he'd rescued her, but that didn't mean he was completely trustworthy. He'd given off a weird vibe, one that Danny couldn't be sure of. But he knew he didn't like it.

_'Okay_ ,' Danny admitted to himself, _'maybe I'm just being over-paranoid, but that guy is seriously bugging me.'_

Whether it was actually the man himself that annoyed Danny, or the fact that he'd succeeded where Danny had failed, the boy refused to elaborate on. He didn't have long to stew in his own thoughts before Tucker slung an arm around his shoulder, swinging him around and back into reality.

"Hey come on, man, she's alright." Tucker said, sensing the root of Danny's concern. "Let's get to the snack stands; Sam just bet me she can eat more hot peppers than me, and you know that ain't gonna happen!"

Sam, who stood a few steps back, put her hands on her hips with a smirk. "We'll see, Tucker. Twenty bucks. I hope you're ready to lose."

"Ha!" Tucker laughed in return, and Danny was quickly swept up into his friends' competitive natures, and all thoughts of the strange man left him.

* * *

 

These thoughts and suspicions came rushing back to him as Danny entered his house later that afternoon. He was greeted by the sight of Jazz and the man sitting on the couch, tv buzzing quietly as they talked to one another.

They took no notice of Danny as he closed the door behind him, and this somehow soured the boy's mood. A frown dragged his features downward as he walked over to the couch, standing at the end with arms crossed for several silent seconds until Jazz's eyes finally moved an inch to the side, catching sight of him.

"Oh, hey Danny." she greeted with a smile. "You remember Johnny."

She gestured at the lanky man, dressed in shaggy clothes, his arms draped over the back of the sofa. He lifted a hand in a mild wave before it dropped back down.

"Hey kid." he said, barely glancing Danny's way before his eyes moved as though magnetized back to Jazz.

A hundred replies swam like rapid fish about in his brain, half of which didn't even make sense. He didn't know why the urge to insult this Johnny character in some way was so strong, but he knew he wanted the man out of the house and away from his sister.

He was saved from trying to pick a suitable way of asking the guy to leave when Jack came thundering up the stairs into the kitchen, no doubt looking for a snack to refuel before heading back down.

He stopped short on his way to the fridge, legs pausing mid-run. He walked around the table and stood in the archway, looking curiously at the stranger that lounged in his living room with his daughter.

"Heya, hon." he finally greeted, grinning toward Jazz.

The orange-haired girl turned to face her dad, giving him a small wave in greeting.

"Hey, Dad."

"Who's your friend there?" Jack asked in a light tone, leaning one arm against the archway in a pseudo-casual air.

"This is Johnny," Jazz explained, smiling wide at the young man, who's eyes had yet to leave her and travel over toward the burly man of the house. "Remember, I told you and Mom like an hour ago in the lab? He saved my life?"

Jack paused for a moment, his eyes moving skyward as he tried to recall this. Jazz gave her own eyeroll in Johnny's direction. She and Danny both knew that they could run into the lab on fire and both their parents would hardly notice. They'd been locked in concentration, finishing up one of their new inventions. It was apparently almost complete and ready for testing. Danny had stayed out of the lab for the past several days, much to his mounting frustration.

"Isn't it a little late to have friends over?" Jack finally said, changing the subject. The way he said friends automatically had Jazz prickling, and her face pulled tight into a frown.

"It's not even dark out yet, Dad. We're just hanging out." she defended.

"Well be sure that your friend here makes it home _before_ the street lights come on. Wouldn't want him to get into any trouble with his parents, now." Jack warned, smiling in an attempt to placate his daughter's sudden ire.

"Sure Dad." Jazz replied quickly, turning back to Johnny and offering the young man an easy smile, as though to silently apologize for her father's antics.

"So what kind of bands did you say you were into?" she asked the blond, effectively ignoring her father and brother.

Danny didn't stick around to hear Johnny's lengthy answer, or watch his father pretend not to be peeking at the two as he retrieved fudge bars from the freezer.

Danny proceeded to spend the next two and a half hours staring at his homework, eventually leaving it in favor of flying silently through the streets once night had sufficiently settled over Amity Park.

* * *

 

A small green phantom fled quickly over rooftops through the night, pursued by Danny. He had no trouble keeping pace with the tiny blob; it was the 'actually grabbing hold of it' part that was proving tricky.

Danny couldn't help but get into the chase, a small determined smile etched into his features. Thinking of it like a video game rather than reality helped to keep the discomfort at hunting another ghost deep down in Danny's subconscious. If he needed other ghosts to survive, then it was just something that had to be done. He did _not_ want to go back to his exhausted state from before.

Afraid to zap it, lest he bring attention to himself, Danny could only repeatedly grab the tiny ghost, and it managed to slip away every time.

A groan built in the back of his throat as he grew ever more irritated, the long minutes ticking by as dawn steadily approached. Danny finally resolved to just send a bolt of static at the thing and hopefully be done with it.

He held out his right arm, trying to aim as the creature dodged about in its flight. He sent a mild burst of energy from his palm, mentally congratulating himself on how easy it had become. His pride, however, deflated as the ghost swerved off to the right, down an alleyway. The ball of bright green instead continued on its straight path, and Danny paused his pursuit to watch it sail through the air.

He was relieved when it collided with a brick wall, fizzing out quickly, and with little noise. Potential crisis averted, Danny turned and flew down the alley, intent on picking up the smaller spirit's trail.

Casting about, Danny gasped sharply as the sound of a loud motor started up, quickly growing louder. He had only a moment to become invisible as the headlight to a motorcycle turned the corner onto that street.

Danny watched on in mild curiosity, wondering who on earth would blast a motor that loud in a residential neighborhood. He continued to watch the slender vehicle as it whizzed by, only to once again openly gasp, his eyes widening.

The motorcycle carried with it two passengers, one being the greasy blond guy whom Danny still did not like. But sitting behind him, pressed snug against his back, was Jazz. She had a smile on her face as the wind whipped her hair wildly in a trail behind her.

Danny watched them disappear around another block before his brain fully caught up with the situation, and then he immediately went after them, ghost hunt forgotten.

The choking roar of the motorcycle made it easy to follow, and Danny felt bad for the poor people being woken up in the early hours.

Johnny drove for several minutes, eventually reaching uptown Amity Park, where everything remained lit up through the night. He finally silenced the loud vehicle, parking it alongside the road directly outside an old cinema. Johnny hopped smoothly onto the cracked sidewalk, holding out a hand for Jazz to take as she slid off the seat. She smiled up at him, keeping hold of his hand as they walked toward the ticket booth together.

If there had been a ghost nearby, Danny would have gladly thrown ecto blasts at it. He felt his fingers tingle with gathering energy as he watched the two enter the cinema. Still invisible, he drifted quietly over the building, dropping slowly through the roof, paranoid of somehow being spotted but unable to quell his curiosity.

He traveled through shadowy rooms, looking at the various people situated in seats below, before finding his sister. She sat in the back row with Johnny, large bucket of popcorn in her lap. The two were talking quietly as previews played, and Danny resisted the want to fly down closer to listen in. He was afraid that any second he'd become visible again somehow, and wanted to leave quickly before he was spotted.

_'It's already happened before,'_ Danny thought sullenly. _'No need to add to that record. I'm just lucky I haven't been found out yet.'_

Vlad's words of caution swam up before Danny's mind, and he decided to play on the safe side again and leave. After all, it wasn't so big a deal. So his sister was having a date with the guy who saved her life. Big deal. Even if he _did_ skeeve Danny out big time, he couldn't be all bad, right? He had saved a stranger's life, after all.

* * *

 

Jazz entered her home, stepping quietly through the front door, pulling a small red sweater closer about her shoulders to fend off the nightly chill. She was surprised to see her brother sitting on the living room sofa, staring unseeing at the television screen as it played late night cartoons. Dull clangs from below told the young woman that her parents were still down in the lab. Jazz mentally tutted at her younger brother for staying up so late with school tomorrow.

Frowning, she walked over to the couch, tapping her brother slightly on the arm when he failed to notice her. She immediately shivered, arms coming up to grip the jacket as cold spread from her fingertips. Her brother felt like he'd been in a freezer, and Jazz worried that he had been outside walking around without a coat.

Just as she was about to voice her concern, Danny brought up his own question, eyes rising up to meet her own.

"So where have you been?" he asked.

It wasn't so much the question, but the tone, that had Jazz's mind blanking for a moment. She straightened slightly, fingers toying with the red material in her hands.

"I was out." she said, feeling no need to inform her brother of her little date. Because that's all it was, really, just a small date to thank the man who'd saved her life. He'd been very adamant about the two of them going out, and against Jazz's better judgment she'd eventually taken him up on the offer. The night had been surprisingly enjoyable; Johnny had payed for everything, had been a perfect gentleman toward her, and had even given her the lovely jacket when she began shivering from the cold. Jazz had even felt a small flutter within her stomach when the blond had chastely pecked her on the cheek after dropping her off on her doorstep, promising to visit again soon.

"Out?" Danny interrupted her thoughts once more, an single black eyebrow raising.

"Yes," Jazz answered. "And just what are you doing up so late? It's past midnight, Danny. You have school tomorrow."

"So do _you_." The frowning teen pointed out, standing up.

"Well that's different," Jazz reasoned, crossing her arms in a show of authority. "I am not the one failing to turn in my homework and sleeping through classes."

Danny, who had begun to walk toward the stairs, halted mid-step. He turned around to look at his sister, his eyes now fully alert.

"How do you know any of that? You've been asking my teachers about me again, haven't you?" he said in an accusatory tone, leveling a glare her way.

"Oh, Danny, quit being so dramatic." Jazz turned to fully face him, the dim light of the tv casting shadows all around the dark home. "I'm worried about you lately, that's all. And your teachers are as well. You were sleeping through multiples classes for days in a row, _and_ you've failed to turn in several due assignments."

Jazz moved forward, resting a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder, ignoring the cold as best she could. Really, Danny should not be walking around at night, especially this late in the season; he could catch a cold!

"Are you having trouble understanding the material? You know I'm always willing to help you study-"

"No, Jazz, I am _not_ having any trouble with the material, okay? Just stop keeping tabs on me, it's creepy." Danny said, stepping away and allowing her hand to fall.

Jazz could only sigh in exasperation at her brother's retreating back as he ascended the stairs. She turned the small tv off, dousing herself in complete darkness as she too began the climb up toward her bedroom.

She passed Danny's room on the way, the door closed and presumably locked, lights off. It was quiet within, and Jazz hoped that that meant he was finally going to sleep. She entered her own room, turning on the light as she walked around to her closet. She quickly changed into a pair of pajamas, placing her dirtied clothes in the hamper before turning off the light.

Hopping quickly into the bed and shivering as the cold blankets slowly began to warm, Jasmine found her gaze being drawn toward the basket by the door. Inside she could just barely make out the top of the red jacket Johnny had gifted to her. it really was nice of him, she thought. Normally Jazz wouldn't be at all impressed by a guy such as him, but somehow he had made it past her barrier and had charmed her more than she cared to admit. She wondered if he had meant it when he'd said he would come by again, and felt a rush of hope.

Throwing off the covers with an aggravated sound, Jazz marched over the her hamper, lifting the jacket out of its depths and draping it over the back of her desk chair. Feeling better, she returned to bed, burrowing into the covers and falling asleep within minutes.


	16. Hypnagogia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are two links to some little doodles I did of the main trio, just to give you all a clearer image of what they look like in this AU.  
> http://missakito.tumblr.com/post/143300920099/gothy-little-teens  
> http://missakito.tumblr.com/post/143225147534/sam-manson-from-my-dp-au-fic-ersatz

 

Danny sat on the bottom steps of the basement staircase, looking in on his parents as they debated over a set of schematics. They had yet to notice him since he wandered down nearly thirty minutes earlier, and the boy was counting on their continued ignorance. He just...needed to be near the portal for a while. Just a bit, just to relax his nerves. And then he would go back to his room and finish the last of his homework.

He'd already gotten in trouble earlier that day for failing to hand in a few assignments he had forgotten about. He was determined not to fall behind further, but so far that was easier said than done. He just couldn't make himself concentrate for more than a minute. He really needed to pay a visit to the Ghost Zone again.

The teen's blue eyes drifted slowly over the room, taking in the old and new sights of the lab. Ever since the portal began working, his parents' work had doubled, and old dust-coated weapons and devices were soon covered up by newer prototypes. Thankfully for him, nearly all of these weapons were untested, and therefore not used.

The Fenton parents thankfully had finished whatever tests they were running on the old ghost lady just as Danny had arrived from school. She was now once again stored in a thermos and locked away in a cabinet at the back of the room.

Growing uncomfortable, Danny's eyes went to the metallic table, bolted down in the centre of the lab. He didn't know what kind of experiments his parents were running on the elderly ghost, but his unhelpful mind was always quick to provide mental images. Danny swallowed reflexively, tearing his mind from such dark thoughts, and stood up. He didn't want to think about the lunch lady ghost. Part of him felt sad for her, but not enough to attempt to free her. She was just too dangerous, he reminded himself.

Danny walked back into the kitchen, shoulders slumped. Jack and Maddie had been working tirelessly for days now; they had to crash soon, right?

 _'Any night now they'll trudge upstairs and sleep for hours.'_ Danny thought to himself, wishing that that night would be now.

After lingering uselessly in the kitchen for several more minutes, Danny finally admitted defeat and went back up to his bedroom. He proceeded to spend most of the night glaring down at his half-finished assignments, his mind not allowing him to concentrate for long on one topic. He was _not_ looking forward to school in the morning.

* * *

 

Jasmine walked down the front steps of Casper High, a bounce in her steps, not noticing the mass of bumping and pushing bodies around her, all eager to leave the school and head home. Her attention was captured entirely by the blond-haired man leaning casually against his motorcycle, parked at the side of the road.

Johnny smiled at her when her eyes found his, and she felt a warm rush wash over her face. She quickly made her way through the crowd toward him, books clutched tightly to her chest.

"Hey, Kitten." Johnny greeted, winking at the girl when she reached him. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure!" Jazz agreed with a smile, willing the warmth from her cheeks. Why was she so flustered? Part of her was still confused as to why she was so enamored by this young man, but that tiny voice was always quickly quieted.

The two hopped onto the motorcycle, and were soon speeding off, a few students needing to practically dive out of the vehicle's path. Jazz didn't see this, however. Her eyes were closed, her body hugging close to Johnny's back as wind roared in her ears.

* * *

 

With a frustrated noise, Danny tossed his pencil down upon the papers, further scattering them across his unmade bed. He'd made it halfway through his essay, and considered that good enough. He stood up and headed out of his room and back down into the lab.

The debate from a few hours previous had apparently been settled, and from Jack's slouched posture, Danny could safely guess that his mom had won. He walked over to her side, mindful of the heap of metal parts lying on the tile near her desk.

"Hey, Mom." Danny greeted, eyes sweeping over his mother's scribbled notes. "What're you working on?"

"Oh, just some more theories on how to get our ecto vehicle-."

"Spectre Speeder." Came the sulking interruption from Jack's side of the room.

"Right, Spectre Speeder." Maddie continued, "I'm trying to figure exactly how we're going to be able to safely filter out carbon dioxide from our oxygen supply while within the Ghost Zone."

"Oh." was all Danny could think to say in response, not fully listening as his eyes drifted over to the closed portal. "Interesting."

"You see, sweetie," Maddie began, smiling down at her work. "It's sort of like we're building a miniature spaceship. The Ghost Zone is like outer space, and if your father and I plan on being the first humans to explore it, then I need to make sure all of my calculations are perfect. We won't be in there long enough to worry about particles or moisture in our air supply building up, but we can't let the carbon dioxide levels rise too high."

Maddie was clearly enthusiastic about this, her smile bright as she glanced from her notes up to her son. She noticed that his eyes lingered over on the closed portal doors, and turned to look that way as well.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, no ghosts can get past your father and I." Maddie said, guessing that ghostly intruders were what was on Danny's mind. Recent events considered, Maddie couldn't blame her son for being afraid. Guilt still shifted about inside of her every time she recalled the incident at Vlad's home.

Internally, Danny was laughing at his mom, as mean as it made him feel. He knew for a fact that several small ghosts had been sneaking past his parents for weeks. The thought brought forth aggravation, at how easily they seemed to slip past his mom and dad without a fuss. Meanwhile, he was still too terrified of setting something off to even _try_ sneaking into the portal while they were down there.

Danny's outward appearance didn't change, his face remaining passive as he returned his mother's smile briefly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'm not freaked out about the Portal. I know you and Dad could waste anything that stepped a toe into this lab."

"You bet your keister we could!" Jack exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at the two of them with a grin. "No one gets past _this_ vigil." The man pointed a thumb at himself proudly.

The sound of the front door closing loudly caused all three to look toward the stairs, Jack's face falling down into a hard expression.

"Speaking of." he said lowly, getting out of his chair and going up the stairs.

Maddie sighed quietly to herself, standing as well and stretching out, her back and shoulders popping in several spots. Danny followed her as she trailed her husband.

They could hear Jack and Jazzs' rising voices coming from upstairs, and quickly joined. Jazz stood angrily in her doorway, with Johnny just inside. Jack crossed his arms and frowned heavily down at his daughter from the hall.

"I was just showing Johnny my room, Dad." Jazz protested as Danny and Maddie joined the group in the hallway.

"Well now you can show him the front door." Jack replied. "Do you have any idea what time it is, missy? It's a school night!"

"Just lay off!" Jazz yelled up at her father, clenching her fists in anger. Before she could say more, Johnny was moving into full view, his hands held up and an easy smile set low on his face. He gazed up at Jack with half-lidded eyes.

"Hey hey, there's no problem here, man." Johnny said.

"There most certainly is a problem here, pal." Jack answered, his tone letting everyone know that his patience was approaching its end. "I'd like you to leave immediately. My daughter has school tomorrow, and she knows better than to bring strangers into our house at night."

He pointedly looked his daughter's way at this final sentence, and Jazz huffed loudly. Johnny stepped between the two, lowering his arms as he shrugged loosely.

"Just keep cool, pops-"

"I will not just keep cool." Jack replied, maintaining a level tone. "You are not welcome in my house at this hour, so I'm going to ask you again; leave."

He pointed toward the stairs with one massive hand. Johnny looked like he was going to try reasoning once again, but it was Jazz's turn to step in.

The teen grabbed Johnny by the arm and quickly made her way down into the living room with him. Danny watched from the railing as she spoke quiet words to the blond at the door, before opening it and watching him leave. She waved at him as the sound of a motorcycle revving filled the silence.

As it faded quickly, Jazz shut the door and glared up at her father, who stood at the top of the stairs.

"Happy now?" she said moodily.

"Jazz, just what's gotten into you?" Maddie said disapprovingly. "You know better than to stay out after curfew."

"And you know better than to invite strangers into your room in the middle of the night!" Jack put in.

"He's not a stranger and it's not the middle of the night!" Jazz exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

"I don't know him, so that certainly makes him a stranger, young lady!" Jack responded.

Jazz groaned loudly in frustration, walking into the kitchen instead of going back toward her room.

"I can't believe you." she spoke as the other three made their way downstairs. "Way to embarrass me in front of my new friend, you guys. Now he's probably never going to come back."

Danny couldn't help but feel relieved at that thought, though he somehow doubted that this Johnny would actually stay away. He hadn't seemed at all intimidated by Jack, which was saying something about the guy's confidence. Jack was downright imposing when he was mad.

Danny had to wonder what had suddenly come over his sister. He couldn't recall a time when she behaved this way toward their parents. Even when she fought with them, it was usually over their ghost studies or him. It was weird to see her acting like a rebellious teenager.

Jazz sat at the table, scowling at her parents, who both stood facing her with twin frowns. It seemed they were equally as confused over Jazz's sudden mood. Danny quickly decided he wanted out of this little family drama and headed toward his room, intent on drowning out any further yelling with a good few hours of Doomed.

* * *

 

Danny stared at the cracked sidewalk beneath his feet as he and his friends made their way to Tucker's house. Danny had barely dodged detention for turning in nearly all of his class work only partially done, and so Sam had decided that they should all start doing their homework together in the afternoons like they used to.

Entering the small two-story house, the three teens walked toward Tucker's room, giving obligatory greetings to Tucker's mother, who stood in the kitchen simultaneously working on dinner and craning her neck toward the living room to watch her shows.

Despite his repeated complaints, with Tucker joining in, Danny was internally grateful to be forced into finishing his homework. His grade average was suffering enough as it was without him letting his assignments slip. Sam kept him and Tucker on task, despite her own yawns and groans of boredom, and within the first hour the three had already stormed through their Biology homework.

The sound of heavy rain beat down on the roof as the afternoon wore on, and Danny found himself unable to stay fully absorbed in his work as thunder clapped repeatedly nearby. If the storm kept up he and Sam would be spending the night, Danny mused as he tapped his foot on the carpeted floor, his finger spinning his pencil idly as he stared unseeing down at his papers.

"Danny, focus." Sam admonished from her place on Tucker's bed, bent over her History textbook.

Danny blinked his eyes rapidly, forcing his gaze to focus back down on the words of his book report. Danny couldn't care less about Pride and Prejudice, but Sam had insisted he do his report on it, and with no other book in mind, he'd accepted the topic. If he'd known how dull the story would be, he'd have just picked a book at random from the library.

Thankfully Sam wasn't without mercy, and had spent their lunch earlier that day reading passages out of the book and explaining core themes to better help Danny figure out what he wanted his report to cover. Not that it made the essay any easier to actually write...

A flash of light from outside, followed by a particularly loud bang, caused all three kids to jump slightly. Tucker whistled lowly as he looked out his window. Beyond the light curtains, a downpour could be seen washing the streets of Amity Park.

Danny felt like his limbs were falling asleep, and quickly stretched out in his seat, his back cracking as he shook his arms slightly. He felt suddenly stir-crazy, unable to sit still another moment.

Danny stood up from his chair, dropping his pencil down on top of his homework. Stretching his arms out above him once more, he began pacing back and forth in front of Tucker's bed.

The two occupants of said bed looked up at him, quietly watching him for a few moments before Tucker spoke up, a thunderstrike muffling his words.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Danny didn't answer, too distracted by the tingling in his hands. He looked down at them, worried, and shook them harder. There was no mistaking the familiar hum of ghostly energy building up in his fingers, and Danny feared that any moment a blast of ecto energy would fire out of his palms. Why couldn't he seem to quell it?

As he focused down on his hands, paying no mind to his friends' repeated questions, the feeling in his hands only grew. Danny furrowed his eyebrows, frowning hard as he continued to walk mindlessly around the small room.

He heard the sound of a mattress shifting, and then Sam was gripping his shoulders, keeping him still. Danny looked up at her confused face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I-" Danny was interrupted by several flashes of light, two roaring crashes following close after. The bedroom's ceiling light felt like it was buzzing. Danny looked up at it, wondering at the static that could be felt surrounding it, expanding out into the room as the light grew a few shades brighter.

"I...do you guys feel that?" Danny asked, looking between his two friends. Tucker now sat on the edge of his bed, legs hanging off as he and Sam traded a glance before looking back at Danny.

"Feel what?" Tucker asked, looking around himself as though he expected something horrible to be hiding in a corner.

Another flash, another clash of wind and rain as thunder rolled over the area. Tucker looked over his shoulder at the window.

"Maybe you guys should stay here for the night," he suggested. "Mom won't mind, and it doesn't look like this storm is going to go away soon."

"Yeah." Sam agreed, looking toward the window as well before her eyes resumed their worried vigil over Danny, who'd backed out of her grasp.

He stared at the floor, scuffing his shoes absently against the carpet as he inwardly focused on the low hum crawling up his arms. His fingers absently danced against the sides of his legs.

Sam sighed, once again reaching out to lay a hand on Danny, only to recoil quickly with a gasp. She held her hand against her chest, looking down at her fingers.

"What?" Danny asked, eyes focusing on his goth friend.

"You shocked me." Sam said in surprise, "More than just a little."

"Oh," Danny said, looking down at her pinkened fingertips. "I'm sorry? I don't know how I did that."

It felt as though an army of micro ants were scuttling around in his bone marrow, and Danny itched to move again. He continued shifting from foot to foot, shoes rubbing into the carpet and fingers drumming against his stomach as he held them close.

"Hey, I think I feel it now." Tucker said, removing his hat as the feeling of cobwebs settled over him.

"Yeah, me too." Sam replied, watching the small hairs on her arms rise.

"It feels kinda like touching a tv." Tucker commented, rubbing a hand over his hair in an attempt to shake the feeling off.

Lighting struck nearby, and the house nearly shook with the force of the thunder. A shrill sound coming from the living room told all three kids that an official lightning storm warning was being broadcast over the television.

"Hey kids," Tucker's mom called, "I'm calling your parents to let them know you're here, alright?"

"Thanks, Mrs Foley!" Sam replied.

The lightbulb flared suddenly, the room becoming startlingly bright for a second before, with a pop, the bulb shattered. Tucker cried out as flecks of glass rained down on his bed, the room thrown into near-darkness.

Tucker quickly stood, squinting through the shadows at the glass pieces covering his and Sams' pile of homework.

Light flooded in as the bedroom door opened, Angela looking at the three with open concern.

"Kids? What happened?" Her hand went toward the light switch automatically, and the woman quickly discovered the problem.

"The light blew." Tucker said, gesturing toward his bed, where the glass shards reflected the light like little stars.

His mother stepped into the room, arm reaching toward her son.

"Did you get any glass on you?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Tucker replied, shrugging as Angela gestured for them to follow her out of the room.

"You kids just go sit in the kitchen for now. I'll go find the broom." she said, disappearing down the hall.

Sam and Tucker sat at the table, listening to the muffled rain in silence. Danny remained standing, beginning to pace in a circle around the small kitchen, rubbing his hands together. It felt like insects were about to crawl out of his very pores, and Danny really didn't want Tucker's mother to be anywhere nearby when that happened.

"Uh, listen," he said to his friends. "I think I'll just head home, I-"

"Dude, do you _see_ how much it's raining outside?" Tucker cocked an eyebrow, pointing a thumb toward the kitchen window.

Outside the sky was a bleak, heavy grey, with water quickly creating a shallow river in the road. Danny glanced at the sight before resuming his path around the kitchen.

"It's not that bad," he offered, shrugging one shoulder.

"Danny, be real." Sam spoke up. "Your house is too far away for you to risk walking all the way there in this storm."

Danny gave a frustrated noise at this argument, and moved to stand close to the other two, lowering his voice as he spoke.

"I can get there twice as fast if I fly, okay? I just...really don't want to be here right now."

"Why?" Sam asked lowly, glancing toward Tucker's room, where his mother could be heard muttering to herself while she searched out every speck of glass.

"Please, Danny, tell us what's wrong." she said, reaching a hand out but wisely choosing not to make contact with the dark-haired boy.

"I don't _know_." Danny stressed, bringing up a hand to scrape through his hair.

Both sitting teens leaned back in their chairs, eyes widening as Danny watched them.

"What?" he asked, dreading the answer. He just hoped his skin hadn't turned green again or something.

"Your hair!" Tucker whispered. "It- it sparked, or something."

"My hair sparked? Like a fire?" Danny asked, lowering his hand.

"No, like static." Sam clarified, pointing up at Danny's head.

Now that she'd mentioned it, Danny realised that the feeling of static had been building in the kitchen as well. He looked over toward the kitchen lights, feeling the small buzzing sensation coming off of them. A pit developed in his stomach. Lightning and thunder continued to war outside.

"Oh man. Guys, something weird is definitely happening here. I think...I think _I'm_ making the lights pop." Danny said. "And I think I need to get out of here before I blow up all the lightbulbs in this house."

"Oh." was all Tucker and Sam could say after a long pause of silence.

Both friends frowned, getting lost in their own thoughts momentarily. Neither wanted to send Danny out into the storm, but they also didn't want to risk his secret, and blowing up every light in the house would definitely raise tricky questions.

"Look, we can figure something out..." Sam tried, her voice fading as she attempted to come up with a plan.

"No," Danny replied. "Look, it's really no big deal. I'll head home and hopefully find a way to deal with whatever this is."

"We can come with y-" Tucker began to say, standing up.

"No. Then we'll _all_ be stuck walking through the storm."

The kitchen lights flared out in time with a resounding thunderclap, popping almost in unison. Like Tucker's bedroom, the kitchen was now in shadow.

"Oh no." Angela moaned as she walked into the kitchen, dustpan filled with glass in hand. "What is going on with this house?"

The woman shook her head as she began searching the kitchen for her emergency candles. Danny used this opportunity to quietly walk to the bathroom, hoping his friends wouldn't openly protest his leaving with Mrs Foley right next to them.

Once inside the bathroom, Danny closed the door behind him, leaving it unlocked. He finally stopped fighting off the hum, letting it spread from his limbs into his torso. Looking at the mirror, he watched his reflection vanish before his eyes, and quickly ascended up through both floors and out into the rain-soaked dusk.

The sunset could not be seen, clouds choking out the sky as they flooded the streets. Danny's mood only worsened as he became drenched, his clothes sticking to his frame and weighing him down as he focused on remaining unseen. He began the flight toward his home, going as fast as he dared, afraid of losing control and slamming into a building. That was definitely something he didn't want to experience again.

From his periphery, Danny saw streaks of lightning strike a tall building in the distance. An electric charge could be felt in the very air around Danny, and he hoped like hell that he wasn't about to become a lightning rod.

 _'Maybe flying in this storm wasn't the brightest idea.'_ he thought, speeding up as the OP Centre came into view.

Danny thanked whatever deities were watching out for him as he made it safely to his house. He dropped down in the narrow alley beside his home, pushing the hum back down forcefully, frowning when it refused to abate fully.

Turning visible once more, Danny ran up the steps and through the front door, trying to think up a reason for his mother when she inevitably asked why he wasn't at Tucker's.

However, the darkness and absolute silence that greeted Danny in his home stalled the boy's excuse-making process.

"Uh, hello?" Danny couldn't help but call out, dripping rain as he walked further into the living room. Neither his sister or his parents answered him, and Danny quickly made his way to his bedroom. He changed into a dry set of clothes before stepping back out into the hallway. Looking at his sister's closed bedroom door, Danny walked down toward the basement.

In the lab, all was quiet and still, and Danny might have guessed that his parents had gone to bed, if not for the weapons vault door. The Fenton parents liked to store their functioning ghost equipment inside, and had begun using said weapons more in the last few weeks than they had in years. The vault door hung open a crack, conveying to Danny all he needed to know about his parents' whereabouts.

_'_ _Out g_ _host hunting, then...'_

The sensation of cobwebs settling over his skin caused Danny to rub at his arms, absently pacing around in the lab.

"Come on." he groaned, wondering when this jittery energy would go away. He most definitely did _not_ want to explode lights in his own house; or worse, explode something down in the lab.

That thought had Danny's eyes cautiously wandering over the many gadgets in the room, his gaze soon falling on the closed portal doors.

The static was completely forgotten as Danny fully absorbed the fact that his parents were away, leaving him free to pay a visit to the Ghost Zone in peace. So it was without another thought to the raging storm outside or the buzzing in his limbs that Danny rushed over to the control panel, mashing the giant button and watching the portal doors slide open.

Once inside the other dimension, Danny felt himself nearly go limp as the tension fled from his muscles. The sensation in his limbs remained, however; pent up energy longing to be released. Well, Danny was more than happy to oblige.

He lifted off the ground and flew up the stairs, fazing through his front door and out into the vast open space.

Two green dots could be seen speeding by far off in the distance, giving Danny pause as he watched them go. They were much too small to be more than amorphous blobs, like nearly every other ghost he'd encountered.

As the two specks disappeared from his sight, Danny focused on the energy built up inside him, channeling it down into his hands. It took several minutes, and felt a bit like lifting weights in gym class, but eventually Danny was able to focus all the residual energy into both of his palms.

Holding his arms out before him, Danny sent twin bolts of white-green out into the Ghost Zone. He immediately shook his hands roughly, hissing out a pained breathe from between his teeth. Maybe he'd done too good a job concentrating all that energy into two spots; the energy bursts had burned, and Danny looked down at his palms to make sure they hadn't been damaged.

Finding them unmarked, Danny stretched his limbs out, relaxing and letting himself float, enjoying the absence of the annoying buzzing underneath his skin. He was definitely relieved that it was finally gone.

 _'Maybe going for a while without using any of my abilities caused them to build up?'_ Danny considered.

Letting his thoughts drift, Danny began flying around in lazy circles, enjoying the quiet and solitude that the Ghost Zone never failed to provide him with. Well, not _total_ solitude. After all, the Ghost Zone was also home to someone very important to him.

Smiling to himself, Danny practiced firing off ecto blasts for a while longer, making a silent promise to visit with his old body soon enough. He focused on trying to fire energy out of his hands faster, and after a while he was quite proud of his progress. It wasn't at all difficult to master, Danny discovered, once he'd taken the time to perfect this skill. He could quickly call forth the energy needed and send it bursting out of his palm in seconds.

Vlad's words of caution came back to the boy, however, reminding him that he was stronger in the Ghost Zone, and therefore basic abilities like this would be easier. This dampened Danny's mood a bit, and he longed for a way to practice in the human world, some place where he wouldn't be in danger of discovery.

 _'Oh well,'_ Danny thought, drifting back toward his home. _'Beggars can't be choosers, I guess. At least I have this place._

* * *

 

Jazz stood underneath the overhang of the Amity Theatre, looking out at the downpour with a sigh. It seemed that the rest of their date would be put on hold. She looked up at Johnny, her frown quickly lifting into a smile as his eyes met hers. Subconsciously, she pulled the red jacket tighter around herself, shivering in the cold night air.

"Sorry that we couldn't finish our date, Johnny." Jazz apologised, as though the weather was her doing.

"Think nothing of it, Kitten." Johnny reassured her, leaning against the brick wall. "We can go on plenty more dates in the future to make up for this one."

Happiness fluttered in Jazz's stomach as warmth crept over her cheeks. Another shiver wracked her frame as a gust of wind blew through, carrying more thunder and rain with it.

"Here, Kitten." Johnny said, producing a scarf from inside his own jacket. He wrapped it loosely around Jazz's neck, and the girl instantly felt several degrees warmer, not entirely due to the extra clothing.

She really was lucky, Jazz thought as she leaned into Johnny's side. She was so lucky to have a guy who loved her completely, and who understood her better than anyone ever could.

"I should be getting back home." the girl said reluctantly. She definitely wasn't looking forward to more third degree from her parents. She didn't understand why they were on her case so much recently. Perhaps their ghost nonsense was stressing them out too much.

' _Well, they don't need to take that out on me.'_ she thought sullenly.

"Alright," Johnny replied, stepping out into the rain. "Let's go, Kitten."

He held out a hand, and Jazz took it, letting the young man lead her to his motorcycle. The cold of the rain quickly sunk through the layers of clothing, and Jazz clung tightly to Johnny's back as he sped off into the storm. Unfortunately, the teen found no warmth in Johnny's cold body, and internally worried about his health. He'd catch a cold for sure in this weather.

The wind rushing in her ears, Jazz watched the muddy shadows of buildings and cars as they passed them by. It felt almost surreal, she pondered, like a dream. The speed of the motorcycle as it weaved in between vehicles on the road gave her the sensation of falling, and Jazz clutched tighter to Johnny, closing her eyes and letting the feeling take over all thought.


	17. We're Bound To Linger On

Falling always hurt, even when it was just a dream. Jazz gasped sharply as she jerked awake, sweat beading on her forehead. She stared up at the dark ceiling and wiped a hand across her face in frustration. This was the third night in a row that she'd been woken up by this unwelcome dream, and it was always difficult for her to get back to sleep after.

Groaning, she turned over onto her stomach, blankets tangling further around her legs. She buried her face into her pillow and willed her tired mind to shut down. Her hands sought out the scarf, kept near her on the bed. Coming into contact with the fabric gave Jazz a sense of peace, and she slowly relaxed, breaths evening out.

* * *

Danny cringed as another low scream filled the otherwise quiet room. He stood just behind his mother, who was bent over the metal table along with Jack. She'd just finished explaining to Danny how the restraints were able to keep the old ghost strapped down, despite her attempts at fazing through them.

Danny hadn't really listened, too busy watching the ectoplasm bubble up from the incisions his parents made along various parts of the trapped ghost. He'd been practicing quite a bit in the Ghost Zone for the past few days, as well as flying around at night. It was all causing the old tugging of hunger to begin gnawing at him.

Danny really, really hoped that he'd have more luck catching a ghost. There were several small glowing blobs running around Amity Park, courtesy of the Ghost Portal, but so far Danny had been unable to catch one.

His parents were also aware of this spike in paranormal activity, and spent many of their nights out hunting down the spectres, keeping Danny on his toes as he avoided them. Thankfully, Jack's boisterous declarations could be heard clearly as he and Maddie tracked ghosts, and so Danny easily kept far away from them.

The ghost gave another short cry as Maddie removed a section of skin, quickly placing it into a container for observation.

"If my hypothesis is correct, this sample of ectoplasmic tissue will simply wither and go stagnant without its host." Maddie said in a clinical tone, eyes obscured by her goggles.

"And if _my_ hypothesis is correct," Jacked added with a grin. "Then it'll mutate and become a new ghost!"

Danny tried to absorb the words, having taken Vlad's advice about him getting involved in his parents' work to heart, but it was hard to pay attention when the green rivulets running down the lunch lady's arm kept drawing Danny's eye. Her sad attempts at escape were also difficult to stomach, and Danny had been resolutely avoiding eye contact with her.

With his posture slouching further, Danny decided that his time was better off spent doing something else. Any knowledge he might gain from this just wasn't worth it, in his opinion.

Walking upstairs, Danny considered his options for the day. He could either tackle some overdue homework, go spend time with his friends, or strike out alone and do some rare daytime flying.

The first one was automatically off the table, and while Danny felt guilty for excluding his friends as much as he did lately, he really was starting to appreciate solitude. After all, it wasn't as if his friends could fly around with him, and he really wanted to try catching a ghost without worrying about his parents' escapades.

Danny found that it was easy to fly around in broad daylight, so long as he remained invisible. The boy was soon out of his bedroom window and soaring over Amity Park. Contrary to his parents' belief, the small spirits didn't hide away during the day. They still moved about, though not as actively. The trick, Danny had discovered, was finding where one was hanging out.

Over the past two days Danny had found one hovering in an alley, and two spinning circles around each other outside an abandoned daycare centre. They were easy to track, but Danny had yet to perfect the actual catching part. And he still wasn't entirely sure how to go about eating one. Did he kill it first? How did one kill a ghost? Or did he just start biting the poor thing.

Danny frowned as memories of blue ectoplam staining his hands surfaced in his mind's eye, and the teen pushed all thoughts about the topic out of his mind. He'd concentrate on actually catching a ghost first, then go from there.

The familiar sensation of a nearby spirit pulled on Danny's attention, and he looked out over the city. He followed after the feeling, letting it pull him toward the park. Looking around for a telltale glow, Danny's eyes widened as he spotted his sister.

She sat on a bench, nestled close to Johnny, who had one arm flung around her shoulder. From his height, Danny couldn't hear their conversation. He fly down to a nearby tree, hovering unseen just above its tallest branches, frowning down at the pair. Jazz had announced that she was heading to the community college library, a favorite hangout of hers, when she'd left the house that day.

Danny had no real problem with lying to their parents; he did it even before he'd become a ghost. But it was incredibly out of character for Jazz of all people to lie, especially considering that Jack had forbidden her from seeing Johnny again just yesterday, after Jazz had once again returned home well after curfew.

The elder child's mood had shifted so much over the past week, Danny hardly recognised his sister. She'd stopped insisting he join her for breakfast. In fact, she was usually gone before Danny even made it downstairs. She now sent him annoyed looks whenever their paths crossed in school or at the house, and barely spoke a word to him or their mom and dad.

Danny's eyebrows knit together as he remembered what had brought him there in the first place. Another ghost was definitely nearby, right in that area. Danny's eyes searched about below, but couldn't find the spectre.

 _'Maybe it's invisible?'_ Danny considered, but felt doubtful. The small, weak ones seemed to lack any real abilities, from Danny's experience.

No, Danny's instincts were telling him that something else entirely was going on here. The teen's eyes stopped their searching and settled on Johnny, the man who seemed to be the centre of Jazz's world lately. He still didn't sit right with Danny, and the reasons why were only growing.

The two sitting below carried on with their talk, not discussing anything of note. Jazz was going on about her school activities, namely her position as a student counselor. The feeling just wouldn't go away, and as Danny focused on it, trying to pinpoint where this ghost was hiding, he began to realise with dread that perhaps the spirit he sought wasn't hiding at all.

 _'There's absolutely no way...'_ Danny thought, shaking his head as he watched Johnny smile at his sister.

He leaned out, tipping forward as he stared hard at Johnny, trying to find any proof to confirm or deny his suspicion.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted in surprise, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of her brother high up in a tree.

Danny, shocked that he'd been discovered, lost his weightlessness and began falling down the tree, hitting several branches along the way.

He landed hard on his stomach, laying flat out across the grass for several seconds before a hand balled in the fabric of his shirt. He was lifted roughly off the ground, and looked up into the not-too-happy face of his sister.

"Were you _spying_ on me?" she asked, her voice rising in outrage.

"Uh, maybe?" was all Danny could think to say, mind still fogged by the sharp jabs of pain in various spots across his body. He was definitely going to be bruised to hell this time tomorrow, he thought with a wince.

"Did Mom and Dad send you?" she questioned, scowling down at him, still held tightly in her grip.

"No!" Danny replied, attempting to duck out from under Jazz's grasp and failing. "Why would they send me to spy on you?"

"Because they can't just let me be happy, that's why!" Jazz was nearly shouting by this point, drawing the eyes of a few distant park-goers.

"Geeze, Jazz, I didn't realise this was Shakespeare." Danny replied sarcastically.

The girl let out a frustrated cry, finally releasing her brother and shoving him away from her. She turned and began walking back toward Johnny, who remained reclined on the bench with an easy expression set on his face.

"Just get out of here! Go run back to Mom and Dad and tell them to mind their own business."

Jazz sat back down with a huff next to Johnny, crossing her arms and frowning at Danny, who was currently brushing dirt off the front of his shirt and glancing at several small cuts on his arms.

"They didn't send me here!" Danny stressed, "Seriously Jazz, what is _up_ with you lately?"

Jazz obviously didn't believe him. She shot to her feet, grabbing Johnny by the arm and leading him away from their bench.

"Come on, Johnny. Let's go someplace where we won't be spied on by annoying little brothers."

Danny threw his hands into the air, at a complete loss. His sister had officially gone insane, and to make matters worse, she was intent on spending all her time with a creepy guy. A creepy guy who was most likely a ghost, Danny figured, as the sensation of a nearby spirit faded along with Johnny and Jazz as the two walked off together.

 _'Just great'_ Danny thought sullenly. _'Ember's only been gone a week and already there's a new annoying ghost to take her place.'_

Thoughts of the blue ghost had Danny wondering; could Johnny be using some kind of mind control on his sister, similar to Ember's? Jazz hadn't been affected at all by the pop star, but then again Danny doubted she'd even listened to the song.

Well, Danny knew one thing for sure; he was definitely going to be keeping a close eye on Johnny. And as soon as he was certain of the blond man's ghostly status, Danny would deal with him like he dealt with Ember.

 _'Hopefully_ without _biting his neck open.'_ Danny's mind supplied.

At that reminder, Danny began walking toward the first dark alley he could spot, intent on flying around a bit more. He was only going to get hungrier if he didn't find a ghost soon.

* * *

The chilly night air had no effect on Danny as he soared through the sky above Amity Park, once again on the hunt. He was quickly becoming frustrated by his severe lack of success in catching a single ghost. His growing hunger as the days went by did little to alleviate the slight panic as he feared what might happen if he couldn't find something soon.

He'd have to go crawling to Vlad for help, and Danny was determined not to let it get that bad. He could handle himself, the teen thought as his eyes scanned the darkness. Going to Vlad felt too much like admitting that he was a failure, and Danny's stubborn pride refused to even entertain the thought.

He didn't have long to muse over these bleak thoughts, as the familiar rev of a motorcycle ripped through the quiet air. Danny came back to the present, realising that he'd flown nearly into the busiest part of Amity Park.

He flew higher up, looking down at himself to make sure he was still invisible. From his height, hovering next to a skyscraper, the world looked even blacker in contrast with the bright lights below. This made it jarring when a flash of light passed by from Danny's periphery.

Following the sight, Danny's eyes widened considerably at what he was seeing. Johnny's blond hair could be clearly seen in the dark, whipping behind him as he drove his loud motorcycle up the side of a neighboring skyscraper.

 _'Well, if I still had any doubts about him being a ghost...'_ Danny thought as he watched the spectacle, hoping that none of the people below could see. _'Does this guy not care at all if he gets caught?'_

With a deep frown, Danny flew after the young man, watching the motorcycle as it quickly went over the roof of the building. When Danny reached the top as well, he spotted Johnny standing at the ledge, motorcycle parked in the centre of the flat roof.

Cautious, Danny landed and slowly walked toward the blond. He remained still, the only movement coming from the wind as it ruffled his hair and jacket.

Soon Danny was standing only a few feet directly behind him. He wanted to let this man know that he knew exactly what he was, and to leave his sister alone. But now he was growing nervous as realisation fully hit. This was yet another human ghost in front of him, and Danny would hazard a guess that he wasn't interested in helping him out or simply leaving in peace.

Before Danny could speak, Johnny's voice nearly made him jump.

"I know you're there." he said, not bothering to turn around.

"Uh-" Danny started, before gathering himself. "I know what you are, and if you don't leave my sister alone I'll completely blow your secret."

Danny tried to make his tone as serious as possible, hoping Johnny wouldn't call his bluff. Realistically, there was no way he could safely tell his family Johnny was a ghost without jumping through some major hoops to protect his own secret.

Johnny finally turned toward Danny, green eyes alight with surprise as he took in the sight of the teen.

"You?" he spoke quietly. "You're a ghost, too? Huh, I _thought_ you felt spooky, kid."

Johnny smiled slightly, falling into his casual demeanor as he shoved his hands into his pockets, stepping off the ledge and coming closer to the boy.

"Yeah, we can sense each other." Danny replied, crossing his arms and continuing to frown up at the taller guy. "It's how I knew _you_ weren't what my sister thinks you are. You're a ghost, and I want you to leave my family alone."

Johnny frowned, still managing to look unaffected. He shrugged his shoulders and cast his eyes off to the side, not bothering to sweep away the stray hairs that fell around his face.

"Well see, that's gonna be a problem, kid. I've grown quite attached to Kitten, and she seems to like me just fine." he looked back down at Danny, smiling at the boy.

"She only likes you because you've brainwashed her or something!" Danny yelled, pointing a finger accusingly at Johnny. "She hasn't acted like the Jazz I know for days now because of you!"

"People change, kid." Johnny let his head fall slightly to the side.

His smile was really beginning to grate on Danny's nerves, and the teen felt the hum inside of him focusing down into his hands as they clenched into fists.

"Not like this. You've done something, and you're going to stop it." he stated.

"What are you gonna do, smallfry, make me?" Johnny's smile grew.

That was it, Danny's patience reached its end abruptly. If this guy wanted a fight, he was going to get it. Danny had already gotten rid of one ghost; this would be no different.

Danny's arms shot out, and he fired two shots of bright green directly into Johnny's chest. The other ghost flew back from the force of it, disappearing over the ledge. Danny paused at that, wondering if Johnny knew he could fly or not.

He quickly got his answer in the form of a punch to the jaw from below. Johnny fazed up through the roof, coming to stand once again as Danny stumbled back several steps. A hand grabbed the front of his shirt, hoisting Danny off the ground. As he watched Johnny pull back his fist for another hit, he gripped Johnny's arm, sending volts of electricity from his hand and into the other ghost.

Johnny cried out, dropping Danny and holding his injured arm against his chest. It was raw and red, the long sleeve torn in several places. He grit his teeth, glaring at Danny before he shot toward him once more.

Danny braced for the impact, and was just as surprised as Johnny when the taller man passed through him, stumbling forward before rounding on Danny again. The boy quickly lifted into the air, rocketing up into the inky black sky, Johnny trailing close behind.

Determined not to let this fight get as out of hand as Ember's, Danny resolved to finish it as quickly as possible. He shot ecto blasts down at Johnny as he ascended, hitting Johnny once before the blond fazed through the rest. Danny wondered why he didn't fire off any shots of his own.

 _'Maybe he doesn't know how?'_ Danny thought as he swooped back down in an arc. He landed on the rooftop once more, letting Johnny fly in close, reaching a hand out to grab the kid again.

As soon as he made contact, Danny laid both hands on the taller man's chest, shocking him with as much strength as Danny could put behind the blasts.

Apparently it was a enough, as Johnny fell to the ground in a heap, his hair sticking out slightly as he tried to sit up.

"Leave Jazz alone!" Danny yelled at him, arms already charged and ready for another attack. Part of him wanted to continue, to blast away until Johnny was a fizzling pile of green. The mental image didn't help his hunger, and Danny swore he felt his stomach grumble.

Defeating Johnny would be easy, Danny's mind whispered. He was obviously not powerful, and was still new to everything. For the first time, Danny actually found himself feeling strong. And he definitely liked it better than getting his ass handed to him.

Johnny rose up shakily, looking at Danny with hate and fear. He backed up toward his motorcycle, quickly hopping on and starting it up.

"Forget this." he said, speeding off down the building the same way he came up.

Silence reigned as Danny stood alone, listening to the sound of the engine as it grew fainter and fainter. He looked down at the green glow surrounding his hands, tensed and ready for a fight that was now over. Danny felt a little disappointed that Johnny had simply fled, but he was mostly relieved and proud. Relieved that Johnny would most likely leave his sister alone now, and proud that he'd actually managed to scare another ghost off. A _human_ ghost, not some little blob.

Speaking of, Danny's empty stomach reminded him of why he was out there in the first place. A quick look at his cellphone assured Danny that he still had a few hours to hunt about before he had to return home.

* * *

"I'm telling you guys, he's completely messed with her head." Danny said, sitting at the school picnic table with his friends.

Well, friends minus Paulina. Danny had spotted her sitting at a table with Star and a few other girls on his way outside. He supposed he couldn't have expected her to only hang out with his little group, especially after he'd kept sending her away from them so as not to let her in on his secret. Still, he hoped that she didn't think they had cast her out of the group or something.

"Dude, what is with all these ghosts popping up lately?" Tucker said, shaking his head.

"Do you think it has something to do with your parents' ghost portal?" Sam asked.

Once again, she was right on the mark. Danny nodded with a frown, leaning forward on his elbows as he explained.

"They're coming here from the portal. I don't know how they're all managing to get past my parents, but that's where they're all coming from."

"That sucks." Tucker commented. "But at least you managed to beat that guy's ghosty ass."

Tucker laughed at this, and Danny had to smile at the memory. Yeah, stomping other ghosts was definitely better than the other way around.

"The important part is that he's now hopefully run far, far away." Danny said. "And whatever hold he has over Jazz should go away too."

"How are you feeling with the whole, y'know," Sam said, gesturing vaguely. "The hunger thing?"

The subject still clearly didn't sit right with her, and so Danny tried to keep his response short.

"I'm taking care of it. It's fine. It hasn't gotten nearly as bad as it was before."

"I wish you'd tell us when you're going out at night. We could come with you." Sam offered, surprising Danny.

He blinked at her for a moment before responding.

"And what would you guys do exactly, run around trying to keep up with me?"

"We can still help you look for other ghosts, Danny." Sam replied with a frown. "And if you get into any trouble we'll be there to back you up."

"You guys," Danny said, looking between his friends. "You can't just stay up all night like me and be fine the next day. You'll be exhausted!"

"Well maybe only for a few hours, then." Sam conceded.

"And the weekends." Tucker put in with a smile, warming up to this idea the more he thought about it.

"We could be like a ghost hunting team!" he said enthusiastically. "Finding and catching ghosts before they can scare civilians. Only instead of arresting them, Danny just eats them."

Tucker laughed at this, finding humor where Sam clearly did not. She frowned over at the boy before electing to simply ignore him.

"C'mon, Danny," she implored. "Promise me you'll at least text us whenever you go out? Just so we know?"

"Fine." Danny replied.

Sam smiled in satisfaction, sitting a little straighter in her seat as she resumed eating.

* * *

"Woah, wait." Danny said suddenly, holding out an arm to halt his friends' steps. The surrounding students didn't appreciate this, intent on leaving the school as fast as possible. The trio was quickly muscled to the side of the steps, dozens of other teens spilling out the front of Casper High.

"What is it?" Tucker asked, looking up into the air, obviously expecting a surprise ghost attack.

"That." Danny pointed out across the grass, toward the street.

Standing casually beside a parked motorcycle were Jazz and Johnny. The two quickly hopped aboard the black vehicle and were out of sight in seconds.

"I don't think he was as intimidated as you'd hoped." Sam commented.

"Hey, I recognise him." Tucker said, looking hard in the direction the two had went.

Danny hadn't heard either of his friends, too wrapped up in his own anger that this jerk would dare show his face again. He'd definitely regret coming back, Danny was would make sure of that.

"I've gotta go. See you guys later." Was all Danny said to his friends before turning and running back into the school.

He ignored their shouts for him to wait as he dove into a janitor's closet, turning invisible and fazing back out of the school in mere moments. He wasn't about to let his sister ride off to god-knows-where with that creep.

Flying high into the air, Danny looked around the area for the quickly-moving motorcycle. He soon spotted it several streets over, making its way quickly toward Amity Park's city limit.

Fear spiked through Danny. Was Johnny trying to kidnap Jazz or something?

 _'Fat chance_.' Danny thought as he sped after them.

* * *

Sam and Tucker flung open the janitor's closet, only to find it empty. Sam slowly stepped into the small room, arms stretched out as she felt through the air for her invisible friend. When she found nothing, Sam's arms dropped and she sighed heavily.

"I wish he'd let us help him more." she said, frustrated. "He's so secretive now. I don't like it, Tucker."

Suddenly, the other boy's comment sprung forward in her mind, and Sam spun around to face him.

"What did you say, Tucker? Before, about Johnny?" she asked.

"I said I'd seen him before." Tucker replied. "His face was on the news like a week ago."

"For what?" Sam asked. "I swear if he's an up-and-coming singer or something I'm going to scream."

"He was in a really bad accident just outside the city. It was all over the news." Tucker answered, he and Sam making their way back outside.

"Let's go to my place," Sam suggested. "We can look up the report and find out more about this guy. Hopefully Danny won't do anything stupid."

The two picked up their pace, practically jogging all the way to Sam's house.

* * *

Just outside Amity Park's city limit was a large forest. Many people visited there to hold picnics or to hike, and Danny could see two parked cars along the roadside as he flew around, searching for his sister.

He soon spotted them below, sitting in a small clearing, and he dove downward. Remaining unseen, he quickly landed behind a nearby tree, letting himself become visible as he stepped out in front of the two.

"Danny?" Jazz looked up at him in surprise, before anger quickly took over. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you away from this guy, Jazz. He's not what you think. He's messing with your head!" Danny said.

"Oh come on, Danny!" Jazz stood, glaring at her brother.

"Think about it, Jazz!" Danny stressed. "Would you really be acting this way? Going out to the middle of nowhere with some guy you've only known for a week. Lying about where you are all the time. Fighting with Mom and Dad. Think!"

His words gave Jazz pause, and the girl frowned as her gaze lowered. Johnny was quick to rise off the ground and join her. In his hands he held up a scarf, wrapping it loosely around Jazz's shoulders.

"Here, Kitten. You look cold." he said with a smile.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Danny glared up at the man.

"You what?" Jazz was angry again, her hands on her hips as she strode up to Danny.

"So it's not enough for you to spy on me; you're threatening Johnny now, as well?" she accused.

"He's not a good person to be around, Jazz!" Danny replied, throwing his arms in the air out of frustration. Why couldn't his sister see that Johnny was bad news? It had to be whatever Johnny was doing to her mind.

"Let's just get out of here, Johnny." Jazz said, turning from her brother and walking through the trees back toward the road.

"Ah, but it's a little early for that ride, don't you think, Kitten?" Johnny suddenly seemed reluctant, following after Jasmine.

"It's not like it matters. If that place isn't open yet then we can just hang out in the parking lot. It's better than being here with _him_ , at any rate." she pointedly glared over her shoulder at Danny.

"Jazz, it's getting late!" Danny called after them, trailing behind. "Mom and Dad are going to be really pissed if you miss _another_ curfew!"

"They can be pissed all they want." Jazz replied, hopping on the bike with Johnny. "I don't care."

Johnny started the engine, and off they were, quickly reaching high speeds down the lone road. Danny looked around himself, and seeing no other people or cars, turned invisible once more and flew up into the air. He gave chase, catching up with the motorcycle as it drove away, the sunset casting the sky in a deep purple.

* * *

"There it is! See?" Tucker said, pointing at Sam's computer screen. They'd been scrolling through pages of recent news reports in the area.

The link that Tucker indicated had a headline reading 'Motorcycle accident claims life'. Sam clicked the link, and soon they were both gazing at a picture of Johnny, who could be seen sitting on the stoop of some apartment building. Another picture was shown beside this one. It was a close-up shot of a smiling young woman.

The teens silently read the brief description of the events. Two people, late at night, outside the city. Their motorcycle lost control, hit the ditch hard and flipped. The presumed driver, Johnny, had died at the scene. His girlfriend, however, was stated to be currently at the hospital.

"Oh my god." Sam said, sitting back in her chair. "I don't think Johnny knows that this woman is alive. Maybe that's why he's so obsessed with Jazz?"

"But why would he fixate on an entirely different girl?" Tucker asked. "They don't even look alike."

"I don't know." Sam said, looking back at the two photos. "Maybe Johnny doesn't know, either."

She stood up, a determined expression set on her face as she went to her backpack, fishing out her cell.

"Only one way to find out." she said.

* * *

The shadows stretched out over the road, casting it in near-darkness. Johnny's headlight made the black motorcycle easy to follow from above, and Danny flew over it, wondering just how far this destination of theirs was.

He could hear the sound of his phone ringing in his backpack, muffled by the wind, but ignored it. If he stopped to fish it out he could lose track of the pair below.

Several yards down, Jazz was shivering slightly as the cold wind rushed past, her hair streaming behind her like a flame. Part of her began to worry at how fast Johnny was going. He only seemed to pick up speed continuously, never slowing down. She hoped that there wouldn't be any bends or turns in the road; he could easily lose control while going so fast.

The shadows were blurring past them, and they made Jazz feel dizzy as her eyes tried and failed to focus on them. It was quickly becoming surreal, and Jazz wondered vaguely if she were dreaming. She really hoped they got to this place soon. Johnny had suggested some out-of-town restaurant that he loved to frequent, and of course Jazz had agreed to come along. Anything to get away from her smothering family for a night. They'd been at her throat all week long and it was driving her insane.

Neither Jazz nor Danny saw the curve in the road, hidden in the darkness. The teen above gasped sharply as he watched the bike hit the grass suddenly, its front tire catching in the dirt. Both occupants went flying, and with a cry Danny plunged down in milliseconds.

He managed to grab hold of Jazz by her shoulders, fingers digging into her shirt. There was no time to pull up, however. Squeezing his eyes shut, Danny hoped like hell that he could faze them both through the ground.

The sensation of falling stayed for a few moments more, until Danny felt himself hovering suspended, arms still gripping his sister tightly. Opening his eyes, Danny could see only pitch black, and had to calm himself when he realised that he was underground. He immediately began lifting upward, and after several panicking seconds of pure silence, Danny broke out into the open air. He flew up above the ground, reveling in the wind and open space. He would _never_ get used to being underground like that.

Looking down at Jazz, Danny saw that his sister hang limp in his grasp, eyes closed and legs swinging slightly. His eyes then landed on Johnny, who stood on the ground beside his crashed motorcycle. The blond man was looking up at the two of them, and rage instantly lit up Danny's veins. If Jazz was seriously hurt or something because of this creep...

Danny calmed himself, closing his eyes momentarily as he continued to hold onto his sister, who had yet to stir. First things first; he was getting Jazz home, where she'd be safe.

And then, once that was taken care of, he was going to obliterate Johnny.

There was no way that Danny was going to let this guy get away with trying to kill his sister. With that thought in mind, Danny turned around and flew off as fast as he was able back to Amity Park. Danny couldn't concentrate on keeping hold of his sister and maintaining invisibility at the same time; she was definitely not light, and he was flying as quickly as he could with her. He could only hope that no one looked up at the night sky and spotted them.

He kept high up until he reached his house. Only then did Danny let himself drop down, falling through the OP centre and rooftop, straight into Jazz's room. His arms trembled slightly from supporting her full weight, and Danny shakily laid her out across her bed.

He was relieved to see the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, and noted no injuries to her person. He supposed maybe it had something to do with his fazing then. He'd have to figure that out later. Now that Jazz was home, he was free to go dish out some revenge.

Danny flew back out into the city, rising up high into the air as he picked up speed. He didn't know if Johnny would stick around at that same spot by the road, but he'd start his search there-

No such need, it seemed. Danny halted his flight suddenly, the blond-haired man entering his line of sight as he flew in the direction Danny had come.

 _'Home'_ Danny thought. _'He's heading to my home.'_

Gritting his teeth, Danny pivoted in the air, whipping back around and diving toward the other ghost. In a moment he was in front of Johnny, stopping the other ghost cold.

His seething glare must've been scary, because Johnny's eyes widened in alarm as he raised his hands up.

"Hey look, man, I don't know what you thin-" he began.

Danny didn't wait for him to finish. He fired out a blast of green, hitting Johnny straight on and sending him careening toward the ground. Danny dove down after him, already taking aim for a second strike.

* * *

Sam and Tucker jogged down the sidewalk, making their way to the Fenton household in the hopes that Danny might be there.

"Keep up, Tucker!" Sam called over her shoulder as she rounded a corner.

Tucker could only huff loudly in reply as he fought to catch up with the goth girl. He was so focused on his running that he collided into Sam's back, sending them both sprawling out on the concrete.

Tucker hissed out a breath as he looked down at his skinned palms. He looked over at Sam, mouth opening to ask just what she thought she was doing. His words died in his throat as he looked at her. Sam sat on the ground beside him, staring up into the air with wide eyes. Following her gaze, Tucker was also captured by the sight above them.

Over the street, several yards from Fenton Works, two people could be seen high in the air. One was blasting streams of green at the other, who tried in vain to dodge and escape. It was clear that the second person was failing, as every turn or dive they made was met with another blast.

Sam was glad that they were high up enough that no one would be able to easily make out Danny's features, but she knew that it would make hearing her difficult.

With shouting at him out of the question, Sam once again dug into her pack, ignoring her stinging elbows and knees as she rose off the ground with Tucker. She dialed Danny's phone for the dozenth time, hoping against hope that he might finally heed it.

No such luck. The phone rang for a few seconds before going to voicemail, and Sam angrily snapped it shut. She looked around at the surrounding buildings, looming up in the darkness. A few windows were alight as people were awoken by the noise.

"Follow me!" Sam called to Tucker as she ran to the nearest apartment, trying its front door and finding it locked. Banging a fist once on the door, she turned and sprinted for the next building. This time the door gave in, and Sam quickly pushed inside the dim building, Tucker only steps behind.

They entered the dark stairway and began the exhausting run up several floors. It seemed to take way too long for the both of them, and they feared that Danny might have moved the fight elsewhere.

Breaking out into the night air once more, Sam and Tucker ran onto the roof. The black sky was cut through by streaks of green as Danny continued his assault, almost directly over them.

"Danny!" Tucker tried, cupping his hands and shouting up at his friend.

Sam joined him, and the two yelled in unison up at the ghosts as loudly as they could.

To the surprise of both teenagers, it worked. Danny paused, fist pulled back, green and white charging around it. He looked down, the glowing pinpoints of his eyes connecting with his friends.

Johnny, who had faint smoke wafting off of him, took this opening to blast away, vanishing into the distance in seconds. Danny stared after him, frozen in the air for a moment, before with a cry he sent out the held blast. It sailed in Johnny's direction, fizzling out in a green arc.

In the blink of an eye Danny was swooping down to land beside his friends, startling both of them. His face held clear anger, his glowing eyes drilling into them both as he flung his arms out in gesture.

"What was that about?" he said heatedly. "You let him get away!"

"Danny, we have something really important to tell-" Sam began, holding her hands up.

"He tried to kill Jazz!" Danny yelled, glaring at the two. "He can't get away with that!"

"Just calm down, Danny." Tucker said, moving toward the irate teen.

Danny continued to level them both with a dark expression, but allowed Tucker to lay a hand on his shoulder. Slowly, Tucker began pulling Danny back toward the stairway. They definitely should make themselves scarce for a while. No doubt people had seen the fight and heard all the screaming.

Danny's eyes remained bright green the entire silent walk to Sam's house. The long minutes stretched out before the three, with both Sam and Tucker casting repeated glances at Danny along the way. He walked in between them, Tucker's hand on his arm. He stared straight ahead, lost in his own thoughts.

The trio entered the front door quietly, wary of waking Sam's parents. When they made it upstairs and into her room, Sam immediately closed and locked her door. Tucker led Danny over to the bed, arm still in his grasp, as though he were scared Danny would rocket off at any moment.

The soft glow from Sam's skull lights cast everything in shadow as the three stood in tense silence for several long minutes. Sam slowly made her way to the others, standing just behind Tucker.

Danny stood facing the bed, his back to them both. After what seemed an eternity, his shoulders dropped and he pulled him arm out of Tucker's grip. He turned and sat heavily upon the bed, leaning forward. When he looked up at his friends, they were relieved to notice his normal blue eyes.

"Danny," Sam began, her voice jarring the silence. "We found something out about-"

"He tried to kill her, Sam." Danny said flatly. "He drove her out to the middle of nowhere and tried to murder her."

"Holy crap, how?" Tucker asked.

"He...there was a curve in the road. He drove off it and into the ditch. He knew she wouldn't survive the crash!" Danny's voice rose as anger flooded back into him. He stood up from the bed, hands balling into fists.

"Easy, Danny" Sam cautioned. "You're going to wake my parents."

"So you're saying he drove out of the city and crashed his bike?" Tucker asked, looking Sam's way. The two shared a glance and Sam went over to her computer.

"Look at this," Sam said, pointing at her screen.

Danny walked over, and was surprised when he saw a picture of Johnny on the screen. His eyes scanned over the headline.

"So he died in a crash..." Danny mumbled to himself, his mind whirring once more.

"Maybe that's why he tried to kill Jazz that way." Danny said after a moment's silence. "He's trying to re-create the crash that killed him?"

"But why?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." Danny replied, his face turning hard. "But I'm going to find out."

Before he could so much as twitch, Danny found himself grabbed by Sam. She gripped his arm so hard he could feel her nails biting his skin.

"No." she stated.

"What?" Danny asked, attempting to pull his arm free, with no success.

"You're not just going to fly off and vaporize that guy. I know you're mad, but we need to think this through. You need to _actually_ talk with him, and you need us to come with you."

"How do expect me to search for him with you two-"

"We'll figure it out." Sam's own voice rose a pitch as her anger became evident. She was clearly done with Danny pushing them aside and going off on his own.

"You need us, Danny. And we want to help you." She said, softening her tone. "You were just out in plain view flying around fighting another ghost. Who knows how many people got a look at you?"

Danny frowned heavily at her, but seemed to consider her words. Hopeful, Sam released his arm, letting it fall back by his side.

"We can all search around for him. We can split up and use our cells to contact each other. I know it'll be a bit slower with Tucker and I on foot, but we can get better at this." she said.

"Yeah," Tucker joined in. "We're serious about wanting to help you with this whole ghost hunting thing. If it's something that you need to do, then we'll help any way we can."

Danny looked between them, not sure what to say in response. He didn't like the idea of them tagging along. They could get hurt. Or, if he was being honest, get in his way.

"We're _all_ going out to look for him." Sam continued. "And when we find him, you're going to ask questions first, _right_? And if it comes to fighting again, then you can have at it. But no blowing up like you did earlier. You're gonna get caught at this rate, Danny."

"Got it." Danny agreed reluctantly. He still wanted nothing more than to just blast Johnny into dust. "Talk first."

"Good." Sam was smiling, having won once as again, as usual. Danny really hated that her logic always seemed to be the most sound.

As the three headed for the bedroom door, Danny remembered his backpack. He didn't want to risk it and its contents getting damaged, and so shrugged the bag off and set it on Sam's bed. Removing both his phone and the Fenton thermos, Danny pocketed the first item before handing the second off to Sam.

"Here, you hold onto this. If it starts to look bad just try to capture him with it." he said.

Sam nodded wordlessly, turning and leading the way back out of her house. She was incredibly grateful that her parents' room was on the other side of the enormous home.

* * *

Half an hour into flying around, and Danny was beginning to think Johnny had actually run off for good. He'd only managed to find one ghost, and it was nothing more than a small wisp. His empty stomach begged him to chase after it, but his anger kept him on track.

Flying high into the air, Danny scanned the rooftops of the surrounding skyscrapers, finding them empty. Frowning to himself, Danny continued his search.

Meanwhile, Tucker was heading toward the Fenton household. Neither Sam nor Danny had gone there, both believing that Johnny would elect to run away instead. Tucker wasn't so sure, however. If Johnny really was attached to Jazz because of his girlfriend, then Tucker didn't think he'd stay away for long. So the he had been walking around the same block a few times, betting on the ghost's return.

The teen was so focused on looking toward the skies for Johnny that he nearly missed the shadowed figure. Halting his steps, Tucker looked toward an alleyway a few houses from Fenton Works. Sure enough, there Johnny stood, leaning against a brick wall and clearly absorbed in his own thoughts.

Tucker grinned as he mentally congratulated himself. He loved it when he was right.

Diving behind a dumpster, Tucker quickly pulled out his phone and speed-dialed Sam. He wanted to give her a chance to arrive before alerting Danny to Johnny's whereabouts.

* * *

Danny was standing on a rooftop, looking down over the city. With the sky pitch black, and the streets dotted with many lights, it felt almost like everything was upside down. A starry sky below, and abyss above. It was starting to make Danny feel dizzy.

Danny's phone rang out in his pocket, startling him from his thoughts. Hope sparked as he noted who was calling, and he quickly answered.

"Find anything?" he asked immediately.

"Yes," came Sam's voice. "He's down by your house. Now don't freak out-"

"I'm on my way." Danny interrupted, hanging up on her and taking off, speeding toward his house with determination.


	18. I Died So I Could Haunt You

Johnny's eyes widened as he saw two young teens crossing the street toward him. He recognised them as people the ghost kid hung out with. He stood straight, muscles tightening as he prepared to fly away.

"Don't be scared." Sam called, raising a hand as she and Tucker neared. "We just want to talk to you."

Johnny was doubtful, but seeing as they didn't pose much of a threat, he remained where he stood. The three stared at one another in silence for several moments, each seeming to wait for the other to act. Finally, Sam stepped forward.

"Can you tell us why you tried to kill Jazz?" she asked, hands clutching the straps of her spider backpack. She could feel the impression of the Fenton Thermos against her back, and hoped she wouldn't have to use it.

Johnny's head fell, his eyes staring at the ground. His hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly as he opened his mouth to speak, his voice raspy and hesitant.

"I-I don't know." he said, not looking up. "I mean, I don't _want_ her dead. But..."

"But?" Sam pressed.

"But I don't know!" Johnny looked at them with frustration plain on his face. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like something's missing; something important. And it felt like I had to go to that place out of town. But Jazz had to come with me. I don't know why...I really don't."

The man was clearly at a loss, not understanding his own motivations or actions. Sam and Tucker felt sorry for him, though they were still hesitant to trust him. No matter what, he _had_ almost gotten Jazz killed.

Sam realised that Johnny must not know about his girlfriend's survival. Heck, he didn't even seem to remember her. Sam took another, small step toward the blond, thinking of the best way to give him the news.

A blur crashed down on the pavement bare inches from her, and Sam stumbled back into Tucker out of surprise. She immediately recognised the back of Danny's shirt, and stepped forward to grip it tightly.

"Danny stop." she said forcefully. "We're just going to talk, remember?"

"Yeah, like she said." Johnny mumbled out, stepping away from the trio and holding an arm up in defense. "A-all I wanna do is explain myself. I don't want to hurt your sister."

"Funny coming from the guy who nearly hurled her into a ditch." Danny's tone made clear how fired up he already was, and Sam glanced back at Tucker.

The other boy got the message loud and clear, and moved next to her, taking hold of Danny's right arm. Together they both had to nearly drag him back, hoping that an increase in distance would calm both him and Johnny.

It half-worked. Johnny relaxed, though Danny remained rigid under his friends' restraint. Both teens knew that if they could see Danny's face, he'd undoubtedly be sporting a pair of eerie glowing eyes.

"Look man, I have no idea what happened." Johnny began in earnest. "It made sense in the moment, but I don't know _why_. I swear!"

"Bullshit." Danny spit at him. "You're just afraid that your plan didn't work, and now you're trying to play innocent. I'm not buying it, so you'd better come up with a better reason why I shouldn't turn you into a puddle."

"What? Danny, no!" Sam said, frowning hard at Danny's back. "We said talking only-"

"Yeah yeah," Danny interrupted. "We've talked, and I don't want to kick his ass any less. So now what, you want me to _just let him go_?"

Danny began pulling forward against his friends' hold, only slightly, but enough to raise both teens' fear. This was definitely going to get out of hand. Sam wanted to grab the thermos, but was afraid to let Danny go.

Danny leaned forward, his eyes drilling into Johnny's. Fear could be felt in waves, coming off the taller ghost. It was enthralling, and Danny was finding less and less reasons to keep himself in check.

 _'And why do I have to anyway?'_ Danny thought to himself, fists balled at his sides. _'Because_ they _want me to? Why? What reason do they have to protect this creep._ He's _the one in the wrong here._ He's _the one who's trying to kill people_.'

Getting rid of Johnny would be like killing two birds with one stone. He'd keep Jazz safe and get rid of the annoying hunger. It was a win-win in his mind, and he honestly didn't get why his friends protested so ardently. He figured they just didn't understand. Of course they wouldn't.

"Johnny," Tucker said, looking over Danny's shoulder at the young man. "Does the name Kitty mean anything to you?"

Johnny's face blanked out, and he stood almost slack in the alley. His gaze swept straight through the three kids as his mouth hung open. A hand came up to scrape hard at his face, and soon Johnny was gripping it tightly, nails digging in as he stumbled to the side, shoulder colliding with the brick.

Danny thankfully stood straighter at this, ceasing his pulling as he watched on in curiosity.

"Who's Kitty?" he asked no one in particular.

A low moan began in Johnny's throat, rising in pitch and articulating as it went.

"No no no no." He repeated, his hands falling from his stricken face. His green eyes were glassy as he looked toward them once more.

"It was the only way." he said, voice getting louder. He stepped forward, looking clearly at Danny. "It was the only way!"

"What was the only way?" Sam asked, daring to release Danny and shrug off her bag.

"The only way to get her back!" Johnny screamed out. Anger was now coloring his expression, and he took another step forward.

Sam began hastily unzipping her backpack, hoping that Johnny would stop yelling. They didn't need to wake the entire block up twice in one night.

"Listen, you don't understand-" Tucker tried, holding a hand out toward the man.

"No _you_ don't understand!" Johnny pointed a finger at the three, a scowl set to match Danny's own adorning his face.

"I have to get her back!" Johnny said heatedly. "It was the only way to get her back!"

"Are you saying you tried to kill my sister because you thought it would somehow get this Kitty person back?" Danny asked.

"I have to get her back, it's the only way!" Johnny paced back and forth in the tight space of the alley. He suddenly stopped and turned back toward Danny, glaring down at the boy.

"It's the only way to bring her back, I just _know_ it." he said. "And you're not going to stop me."

"Wrong." Danny replied, and flew forward, ripping out of Tucker's grasp and causing the boy to fall flat on his face across the concrete.

Johnny ascended high into the air, Danny following, and the two were once again locked in a fight. Tucker sighed as he rubbed his sore chin, watching Danny launch balls of green at Johnny, while Johnny tried to move in and land blows of his own.

"Man, why can't they just cool it!" Tucker groaned.

Sam didn't bother to answer as she dropped her backpack to the ground, thermos in hand. Turning it on, she aimed it up at the two, waiting for a clear shot. Danny sent an arc of energy flying at Johnny, who swung back out of its path. Seeing her opportunity, Sam mashed the button, and a stream of light flooded out.

It landed squarely on Johnny, and the ghost was powerless to stop it as it pulled him down, stretching his body cartoonishly as he disappeared inside the small metal device.

Sam quickly capped the thermos, holding it against her chest as Danny landed, incredibly irate as he stalked toward them.

"And what was the point of that?" he said, glaring at them both. "He can't hide in there forever, Sam."

"Listen, Danny." Sam reasoned. "I think I know how this can all end peacefully."

"End peacefully?" Danny yelled. "Are you crazy? The only way this can end peacefully is if I fry that nutcase into dust!"

"Danny stop it!" Sam shouted back. "You have got to calm down and think for a second. This isn't like you. Wanting to beat people into dust? Not wanting to at least _try_ to talk it out?"

"Yeah, dude." Tucker agreed. "You've changed, like a _lot_. It's worrying us."

"What?" Danny was taken back by their words, his anger lowering several levels as he took in their concerned expressions. "What are you guys talking about? I haven't changed. I mean, beyond the obvious."

"But you have." Sam argued, moving closer. "You never talk to us anymore, like _really_ talk. And you're always going off alone. You rarely hang out anymore."

"And you're putting Dash to shame with your bloodlust, dude." Tucker added.

Danny scowled at Tucker, eyebrows knit together as his gaze lowered. He wasn't like Dash. He didn't pick on other people for no reason. He _had_ a reason to vaporize Johnny. A very good reason.

"Are you seriously suggesting I let this guy go free?" Danny asked. "After what he tried? Who's to stop him from just coming back and killing Jazz while I'm not around!"

"I have an idea." Sam said. "I think I know how we can keep Johnny from running back to Jazz, _without_ killing him."

"I don't think throwing him in the portal's going to work, Sam." Danny replied, still frowning heavily. "All those other ghosts are spilling out of it, after all."

"No, not the portal." Sam continued, looking at Tucker. "Kitty's alive, right? So maybe if we just-"

"If we take him to the hospital," Tucker finished her sentence, eyes going wide. "he'll stop focusing on Jazz and focus on his actual girlfriend!"

"Exactly." Sam smiled, hopeful that this plan would work out.

The friends began walking quickly toward the hospital. Danny was still clearly unhappy, though the other two couldn't quite figure out why. He remained silent the entire trip, giving only frowns and glances in response to any questions or comments. Sam hoped that he wasn't disappointed that he couldn't just kill Johnny. This new aspect of Danny really worried her, and she was sure Tucker felt the same.

Thinking back on her little book on ghosts, Sam decided to herself that she'd have a talk with Tucker at the earliest opportunity. There were some things written in that book that she'd never shared with them. She had honestly hoped the book was wrong.

* * *

No visitors that were not family were accepted in the night hours. The three teens huddled together outside the front entrance, coming up with a plan to reach Kitty's room.

"I can search around for her," Danny said. "It shouldn't take long. Then I'll come back for you guys."

"Okay." Sam agreed, with Tucker's nod accompanying her words.

Danny walked to the side of the building, where deep shadows concealed him from sight. He became invisible and lifted up into the sky before phasing through the hospital wall. Sam had explained on the way that the news report stated that Kitty was in critical condition, which told Danny that she'd definitely be on a higher floor somewhere.

He ignored the pull of nearby spirits as he flew quietly through rooms and hallways. Small, faint ghosts, some lingering while others faded, could be felt all around. Danny definitely didn't want to remain here for long, lest the urge to seek one out became too strong. Eating the ghost of some dead person in a hospital was just too wrong. Danny shuddered at the thought.

After a while, Danny came upon a small room that held the familiar face of Kitty. She looked almost exactly like her photograph, if not for the breathing tube and dark shadows under her closed eyes. Several wires ran from various points on her body, all either connecting to an IV line or a large machine that beeped out her steady heartbeat.

Danny made note of the room number before returning to his friends, still standing outside and trying not to look conspicuous. With their repeated glances in every direction, they were failing.

"Guys." Danny said from directly behind them, still invisible. He had to smile at the way they both jumped.

"I know where she is." he continued, watching the two turn to look in his direction. "I'm going to have to phase us in, though. I'm not completely sure how it goes, but I think I can do it."

"Oh, great." Tucker muttered.

"Come over to the side of the building." Danny directed, flying in that direction.

Once the thee of them were safely hidden in the shadows, Danny went visible once more. He continued to float slightly above them as he held out his hands. Sam gripped his hand tight, the only indication that she was nervous. Tucker hesitated, staring down at Danny's hand for a long moment before sighing and grabbing it.

"Okay," Danny said, feeling energy building up within him. "Don't worry, I got this."

"Famous last words, dude." Tucker commented, his eyes squeezed shut.

Danny ignored Tucker, focusing on himself first as he became invisible once again. Next came the two teenagers before him. Danny watched with fascination as both their hands vanished from sight. The rest of them followed suit, disappearing slowly as invisibility crawled up their outstretched arms.

Tucker leaned away from it, though that did little to impede its progress. His teeth clenched in fear as he watched his own body disappear before his eyes. He glanced at Sam to see her progress as well, and felt a spike fo fear as he saw only her two legs standing beside him.

Soon, the both of them were fully invisible, and they clutched onto Danny's hands, afraid that if they let go they wouldn't be able to find each other again.

"Now we're gonna go up higher." Danny's voice spoke in a steady tone, clearly aware of how freaked out the two were.

The ground left Sam and Tucker's feet, and the latter couldn't help but kick out briefly, like a dog held over water. They felt dizzy as they rose up into the air, with no support other than Danny's hands, which they both continued to hold tight. The teens passed by darkened windows as they ascended to the third floor.

Danny paused here, letting the three of them hover. He thought back to Jazz, and how she'd reacted when he turned her intangible. He really hoped that this wouldn't be a repeat, or he was about to have two unconscious friends to drag around.

Danny let the intangability flow out from his palms like the invisibility had. As soon as he felt it cover his friends entirely, he passed through the hospital wall, quickly making his way back to Kitty's room.

Entering into the small space, Danny landed on the tiled floor, letting the energy dissipate from himself as he released Sam and Tucker. They both popped into sight as soon as his hands left theirs, and the two stood hunched over on the floor, coughing and wrapping their arms around themselves.

"Uh, guys?" Danny asked, watching them with uncertainty. "Are you alright?"

"Holy crap!" Tucker choked out, shivering as he looked up at Danny. "That was not fun."

"It was like being shoved in ice water or something." Sam attempted to explain the unpleasant sensation.

"You should've warned us we wouldn't be able to breathe." Tucker frowned. "I would've taken a deeper breath."

"I didn't know you wouldn't be able to breathe." Danny replied, now wondering if suffocation had somehow caused Jazz to black out. He really hoped she was okay.

"It's fine." Sam said, standing straight as her breathing evened out. "At least now we'll know for future reference."

"Hey, I'm never doing that again." Tucker said stubbornly, still shaking off chills. His arms crossed tightly against his chest as he turned to survey the room's fourth occupant.

"So I guess that's her." he said, his voice quieting.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, stepping over to the side of the bed. She looked down at the thermos, still clutched tightly in her left hand.

"Just so you know," Danny spoke up, his tone becoming aggravated once more at the reminder of Johnny's presence. "If he tries anything, I'm finishing this my way."

"Understood." Sam sniped back, frowning over her shoulder at Danny.

Uncapping the thermos, Sam took a breath before hitting the release. A small burst of light erupted into the room, and the form of Johnny spilled out onto the floor. He lay in a heap for a moment before jerking upright. His neck and back popped loudly as he groaned, eyes swinging about in the room as he tried to get his bearings.

"It's alright." Sam said calmingly, holding out a hand toward Johnny. "We just have something to show you."

The man looked at her offered hand for a moment before ignoring it, rising up stiffly on his own. He appeared to be on the verge of saying something, when his eyes landed on the young woman lying motionless in the bed.

Sam stepped away to give him space as he moved closer to her. Slowly, Johnny dropped down, sitting heavily on the bedside. He leaned toward Kitty, a shaky hand moving up to run lightly across her cheek.

"She's breathing." he said, almost a whisper, as though he couldn't believe it. "She's alive."

"She survived the crash." Sam said softly. "That's why you fixated on Jazz, isn't it? Did she remind you of your girlfriend?"

"I..." Johnny's voice trailed. His head bent down, the ends of his shaggy hair dancing across Kitty's face.

Danny wasn't sure how to feel about this situation. On the one hand, he still very much wanted to pulverize Johnny. That part worried him, if he was being honest. It wasn't even for Jazz's safety that he wanted to attack the other ghost. He figured that he was just hungrier than he thought.

But Danny was also able to recognise the grief that Johnny was so plainly feeling, and he felt sorry for him. He understood what it was like to be dead while those you loved remained alive. Though in this circumstance, Kitty might not be among the living much longer. The machine that breathed for her spoke as much.

"She's...she's not doing so hot." Johnny said shakily, his face never turning from the woman's.

"She's in a coma." Tucker supplied, holding up her chart. His eyes scanned over the words, and his mood fell further as he noted the fact that she was on full life support.

"She's got family." Johnny said. "They'll keep her here. They'll keep her hooked up. She won't die. She won't-"

The sound of a grown man crying is not easily borne, and all three kids wanted to instantly leave the room and give him his privacy. Sam shoved the urge aside, and instead stepped forward.

"If you, uh, need anything. I mean, if you have questions about ghostly stuff or whatever, I've been doing a lot of research, and I can help you out. Okay?" she offered, unsure of what else she could say.

Johnny only nodded his head once, practically curled over the bed as he continued staring down at Kitty. Her hair was spread over the pillow, as though someone had combed it out, and Johnny absently began toying with the strands, tears occasionally falling down to splash against Kitty's skin.

"Wow Sam, I didn't realise you were going into the ghost helping business." Danny said sarcastically, frowning at the girl. Why was she offering to help the guy who'd nearly killed Jazz?

"I help you, don't I?" Sam glared back at him. "He's obviously new to everything, just like you were. Is it so wrong to give him a little help?"

"Uh, _yeah_." Danny replied, raising an eyebrow.

Sam rolled her eyes at him, turning back to look at Johnny, who didn't seem to pay their conversation any mind.

The ensuing quiet lasted only a few seconds before Danny couldn't stand it anymore. He stepped forward, causing Johnny's shoulders to twitch as he glanced in Danny's direction.

"So does this mean you're going to leave my sister alone?" Danny asked outright. "Because if it doesn't-"

"Just leave." Johnny said lowly, head still bent down.

Danny's frown only grew. He wanted a clear answer. He wanted to never see this guy's face again. But before he could voice any more questions or threats, Sam grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back. They along with Tucker headed for the door, with Danny only putting up a mild struggle.

His mind was still cluttered with unanswered questions, but as his anger faded, his sympathy for the situation at hand settled in. That, and the sensation of surrounding spirits was really starting to make him itch. He wanted so badly to go and find something, something that was _not_ Johnny. As much as Danny wanted to, he just couldn't bring himself to attack the guy while he was crying over his comatose girlfriend.

The three of them stood for several minutes outside in the bright hallway, consumed in their own thoughts. Tucker sat on a bench while Sam leaned against a wall. Danny stood in the centre of the hall, frowning at the closed door.

"Are you still mad?" Tucker asked him, breaking the stillness.

"What do you think?" Danny's sarcastic reply came, souring everyone's mood further.

"Danny," Sam sighed, straightening out and walking toward him. "You have to let this go. I don't think Johnny's going to cause any more trouble for you."

"Oh yeah, he's just going to sit quietly in that room for the rest of eternity, not harming a fly." Danny glared at her. "What happens when she dies, huh? Do you think he's not going to try to bring her back in any way he can? He's dangerous, Sam."

"You don't know for sure what's going to happen, Danny." Sam countered. "He said that Kitty has family members. That means that they'll probably keep her on life support until she wakes-"

" _If_ she wakes up." Danny interrupted. "She's in a coma, Sam, not just sleeping."

"I know that." Sam scowled at him.

"Okay, okay." Tucker moved between the two, holding up his hands. "This is pointless to argue over. We don't know what's going to happen, so it's stupid to throw what ifs around. I think we should just leave before someone finds us and we get kicked out."

"Yeah." Danny said lowly. If he had to stick around for one more minute he was either going to go back in and confront Johnny, or start searching the halls for other ghosts. He really didn't want Sam and Tucker to see either.

He quietly led the way down the hall, his thoughts still mulling over Johnny's actions. His motivation for trying to hurt Jazz seemed to be a mystery, even to him.

"Uh, so..." Tucker spoke up as they exited out into the night air. "Who else is up for ditching school today?"

"Right here." Sam raised her hand with a small smile. "I'm exhausted."

"You guys should head home and get some sleep, then." Danny said. "Can you hold onto my thermos for now, Sam? I'll get it back later."

"Wait," Sam said. "Where are you going?"

"To look for ghosts." Danny answered matter-of-factly. "I still need to find one, remember?"

"We'll help." Tucker and Sam spoke in near unison, and Danny rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I guess there's no point in arguing." He said, looking at their resolute expressions.

"Nope!" Sam replied, her face blooming into a full smile.

"Well...then let's just look around as we head to your place." Danny suggested, not wanting to drag the two all over the city. "It's going to be morning soon, anyway."

It was quiet between the three as they put the hospital behind them, making the trek to Sam's house in silence.

"Hey, guys," Danny spoke up. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you. I don't know why I was so mad, I was just...I don't know."

Danny stared at the ground, unable to put his thoughts into words. He couldn't really say why he had acted like he did, both toward Johnny and his friends. It went beyond a protective need to defend his sister. But he wasn't sure even he understood his own motivations, and so simply let his sentence hang, the silence moving back in.

 _'I guess Johnny's not the only one confused by his actions...'_ Danny's mind unhelpfully spoke up.

Tucker put a hand on his shoulder, offering the other boy a supportive smile. Danny returned it, only to stop in his tracks. Just beyond Tucker, across the street, was a small glowing spirit. Its shape couldn't be determined as it floated only inches above the ground.

"Sam," Danny said, pointing across the street. "Try to get that thing in the thermos, okay?"

Sam uncapped the metal cylinder and aimed it as best she could at the tiny spectre. The expected beam of light hit it straight on, and it swirled quickly into the device with a gurgled yell.

"I guess I should've thought to use this sooner." Danny said, taking the thermos from Sam after she recapped it.

"Gotta love that C average." Tucker teased, earning a jab from Danny.

As the two boys shared a grin, Sam frowned down at the small machine. She still felt slightly queasy at the thought of Danny eating other ghosts. But she'd seen how bad he could get without it, and she didn't want to lose her friend.

"Come on, let's wait until we get to my room." Sam said, beckoning the others to follow her.

Danny felt impatient, but relented as he looked around at the growing number of early commuters leavings their homes and apartments. They would surely take note of the boy eating a small glowing blob in the street. He settled for drumming his fingers against the thermos as they all continued on their path.

Once in the privacy of Sam's room, the girl locked her door and turned on the main lights. The normally shadowed room was bathed in full light as all eyes landed on the thermos in Danny's grasp.

Danny swallowed, feeling his friends' stares as he slowly uncapped the device. He hadn't really thought of how to go about this, but his hunger kept him from simply calling the whole thing off. No, he needed to do this. It was just something he was going to have to get used to.

Frowning to himself, Danny aimed the cylinder at Sam's floor and hit the release. The small green shape took form, laying against the carpet as its tiny eyes opened. It took notice of Danny immediately, its eyes moving across its body as they swiveled up at him. It was afraid. The fear rose off it, fainter than with Johnny, but no less enticing.

Suddenly, the thing rocketed off, emitting a high shriek as it flew across the room. It headed in Sam's direction, but upon seeing her it swerved, flying toward the window. Tucker, who was in its path, swung out without thinking and struck the ghost. He immediately recoiled, bringing his hand to his chest and shuddering like he'd touched a spider. He made quiet gross-out noises to himself.

The small ghost landed once more on the floor. Before it could take flight, Danny dove forward, landing hard on his knees. He laid both hands on the creature and sent as many volts into it as he could manage. The sensation of static filled the room as white sparks danced between Danny's fingers. Sam's lights blared briefly, but thankfully did not shatter.

After it was over, the ghost was completely still, and Danny slowly removed his hands. He peered down at the small blob, once again unsure. He didn't know if the thing was dead or simply stunned, but he didn't want to risk it flying off again.

"Uh," Sam spoke up, startling Danny. "I'm gonna go take a shower and change. I'll be back in a bit."

With that, the goth girl fled the room. It wasn't surprising. Danny knew she was against this whole thing. Danny looked over at Tucker, who was still rubbing at his hand like it was infected. The two boys shared a glance, before Tucker simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Better just get it over with, dude. Before she comes back." he said.

Danny stared down at the unmoving blob, it's green glow dimmed in the bright lights. He wasn't quite sure how to go about this, but figured that it would probably have the same consistency of the old ectoplasm from his parents' lab.

With tentative fingers, Danny began digging his nails into the skin of the ghost before him. If he could just take off small pieces at a time it'd make it a lot easier for him to pretend it was regular food.

"Want me to grab you a fork and knife?" Tucker joked.

Danny gave a quick laugh, gladly accepting Tucker's attempt at lightening the mood.

"Naw, I'm good." he replied, his fingers now tearing off a chunk of the ghost's body.

Danny was glad that it had no solid form. He didn't think he could manage to eat something with legs or a face. The piece he held resembled thick jello, and Danny closed his eyes as he shoved it into his mouth. If he could just make it past this first bite, then the rest would be easy.

And he was right. Once that first taste hit his tongue and slid down his throat, something awoke in Danny. Tucker watched on in amazement as his eyes shot open, green and bright. The boy then looked down at the small ghost intensely, grabbing up larger and larger chunks of it and shoveling them into his mouth. Green crusted under his nails and smeared across his hands. It dribbled down his chin and neck in shallow streams.

When there was nothing left but spots on the carpet, Danny's hands hovered in the air uselessly, his mouth hanging slightly open. He blinked several times, looking up toward Tucker with an unreadable expression.

"You okay?" was all Tucker could think to ask. It was still unnerving to have those two pinpricks of light staring at him.

Danny didn't answer for what seemed an eternity. The two remained in stasis, staring at one another in complete silence. Finally, Danny broke the gaze and moved his eyes back down, resting his hands on his jeans.

"That was...interesting." Danny said awkwardly, wiping at his mouth. He only succeded in spreading the green ectoplasm farther up his cheek. His eyes had dimmed back down to their normal black pupils amid blue irises, and they shot to the door as it opened, revealing Sam in a long black nightgown.

She looked at him, her eyebrows shooting up almost comically. Her wide eyes then glanced down at the small green spots on her carpet. She inhaled deeply, closing and locking her door. She then strode toward her dresser, digging out Danny's spare clothes.

"You should probably take the shower next." she said, tossing the garments at him.

Danny nodded, standing and trying to hold the clothes as little as possible, lest he cover them in green as well. He quickly exited the room, darting down the dark hallway to Sam's bathroom.

Sam stared at the door in silence as Tucker watched her. He figured that she must be more unnerved by this than she'd let on. Her eyes settled on Tucker then, and she looked to be mulling over a thought, her mouth twisting and turning as she considered her options.

Sam wanted to let Tucker in on everything she'd been researching, but she didn't want Danny to know. If this Showenhower guy was correct in his writings on ghosts, then Danny would not take too kindly to the things written within the purple book that Sam still kept stashed away on her bookshelf.

Tucker watched Sam as she appeared to come to a decision, moving toward him. Her voice was low and her expression serious as she spoke to him.

"I've been reading that ghost book I bought a few weeks back." she said. "And there's some stuff in it that I...well, it's just some weird stuff that I want to talk with you about, alright?"

"Alright?" Tucker agreed, confused.

"But not now." Sam continued. "I don't want Danny thinking we're going behind his back or anything."

"But aren't we?" Tucker reasoned. "I mean, secretly discussing him and a book on ghosts seems-"

"You know what I mean." Sam replied impatiently. "Danny needs to know that we're here for him one hundred percent, and I'm afraid that if he thought we were keeping secrets from him he'd feel betrayed. Got it?"

"Got it."

The two began dragging out twin sleeping bags, setting out the extra blankets and pillows. They went back and forth deciding on a movie to watch, eventually agreeing on a classic horror flick.

It was nearly thirty minutes before Danny returned, newly dressed and cleaned of any green stains. After Tucker's shower, the three settled quietly down to watch the film, both boys on the floor, and Sam perched on her bed. The silence between them was familiar and comforting. It was times like these that the friends were beginning to cherish; when everything appeared to be normal, as though nothing were amiss.

Tucker was the first to nod off, laying slumped across his sleeping bag, a huge blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. Sam was quick to follow, falling asleep with her head in her arms and her feet resting against her pillows. Danny got up and folded part of her blanket over her before he settled down underneath his own covers.

The pillow was soft underneath his head, and despite not feeling tired, Danny was eventually lulled into a dreamless sleep. Neither he nor the others stirred for the rest of the night.

"Sammykins!" came the bright, enthusiastic voice of Sam's mother, knocking at the bedroom door.

Sam and Tucker sat up, the former wiping drool off her chin as she glanced at the locked door.

"Yeah, Mom, we're awake." she called. "We'll be down in a minute."

"Alright, sweetie." was the answer, and the clack of heels could be heard retreating down the stairs.

"Um, Sam?" Tucker spoke up.

Sam looked down at him, and instantly spotted Danny's empty sleeping bag. Panic arced up her spine as Sam's eyes moved around every inch of the room, a thousand different thoughts flying through her head.

A faint groan from above had her and Tucker looking up, and they both gasped. Danny hovered against the ceiling, moving slightly as he awoke. He began floating back down to the floor, stretching out as his back landed on the discarded blanket.

He rubbed at his eyes, opening them only to be greeted by dual stares from his friends. He looked between them, confused.

"What?"


	19. Strayed Above

 

Park benches could be exceedingly comfortable, if the person resting upon them had only had about three hours of sleep.

Sam and Tucker sat dozing on one such bench, under the shade of a nearby tree. Tucker's head rested against Sam's shoulder, drool already leaking slowly from his open mouth to stain her shirt. Sam didn't take notice, her head propped against Tucker's, eyes fluttering occasionally as she was caught in a faint dream.

Danny glanced their way, content to sit beside them and enjoy the peace and quiet of the Monday morning. No one else was in the park as of yet, and he basked in the solitude.

Fishing out his cellphone from his jeans pocket, Danny looked down at the small screen for the fifth time. Three missed calls from Jazz, all ignored. Danny figured that she would call more, but was most likely busy with her morning duties at school.

Danny was relieved at this evidence that Jazz was indeed alive and largely unharmed. He wanted to go to her and see for himself, but that would require going to school, which his two friends were very set against. And so Danny reclined against the hard wood of the bench, feeling a stray splinter bite into his upper back, his head rolling back to watch the small white clouds roll slowly through the sky.

He wasn't certain how long the three of them stayed there in the park, with the occasional person walking by. Eventually, Sam began to stir, muttering unintelligible words as she lifted her head and looked around with bleary eyes. Tucker yawned loudly as he too returned to the waking world, blinking his eyes rapidly as they adjusted slowly to the light.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, rubbing at her neck and looking toward Danny.

"A little after eleven." Danny answered after checking his phone. "You guys wanna go by my place? My parents are most likely down in the lab so we can sneak in."

Sam and Tucker wordlessly nodded, still tired, and got up to follow Danny as he led the way out of the park.

* * *

Jazz tapped her fingers absently against the surface of the desk. Her small office room was quiet, the students' loud voices dulled by the closed door.

Her last morning session had just completed, and Jazz felt guilt creep into her heart at how relieved she was. She'd hardly been able to concentrate on her duties as student counselor, the words of the children flying over her head. She'd had to ask them to repeat themselves several times!

Her frown worsened as her fingers continued to tap against the wooden surface, eyebrows knit together. She felt sorry for the students who came to her in the mornings for their scheduled talks.

' _Especially poor Spike,'_ Jazz thought sadly, ' _He's so close to a breakthrough, I just know it!_ '

Sitting back in her seat, Jazz gazed up at the ceiling in silence. The hand that was not busy drumming away clutched a long scarf in her lap. The fabric twined between her fingers as her thoughts buzzed with images she could barely understand.

She had gone to a place...a place out in the middle of a forest. It had all felt so surreal, like a dream. She'd been with Johnny, Jazz knew that much. And then Danny had somehow shown up.

And that's where things became even more muddled. A sensation of falling, of pain and suffocation and darkness. And then she'd woken up, laying sideways across her bed.

Her arms and upper back still twinged, as though something had hit her with a lot of force. The gaps in her memory gave her no answers as to what had happened to her, or even how she'd gotten home in the first place.

Jazz had texted and called Danny's phone multiple times throughout the morning, and with each unanswered ring her worry for her brother grew. She'd even stayed out in the main hall for as long as she could before school began, hoping to see him walking up the sidewalk with his friends.

The bell sounded loudly overhead, and with a start Jazz realised that she was going to be late to her class. Standing up, she quickly gathered her things before marching out of the room and down the hall, her hand still holding the scarf as though it were a lifeline.

* * *

The Fenton household was completely silent as the three teens crept through the front door. They all cast looks toward the basement door as they headed for the stairs.

"My parents must be out ghost hunting." Danny said quietly. "They've been doing that more often lately."

"Yeah, I'm sure a lot of your neighbors are talking about the ghost fight from last night." Tucker said, glancing pointedly at Danny.

Danny frowned briefly at him before opening his bedroom door and leading the way inside. Tucker immediately flopped face down across Danny's bed, groaning into the blankets.

"Man, I'm still exhausted." His muffled voiced commented.

"Me too." Sam agreed, running a hand through her hair as she moved to sit at Danny's computer, tired eyes squinting at the bright screen as it lit up.

Danny glanced between his two friends, hands interlocking as he turned at looked back in the direction of the stairs. With his parents gone and the basement empty, the urge to enter the Ghost Zone couldn't be ignored.

"Um, I gotta…" Danny trailed off, pointing a thumb over his shoulder in gesture as he backed up a step.

Tucker lifted up off the mattress and turned to look at Danny. Sam also watched him as he walked backward to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, hands hovering over the computer's keyboard.

"Just into the portal," Danny made it sound casual, "Y'know, just to have a look around. Make sure everything looks…like it should."

"Uh, okay?" Tucker said slowly, standing up and fully facing Danny.

"Is it dangerous to go in there?" Sam asked.

"No, it's fine." Danny replied with a shrug. "It's just, what with all the ghosts coming through, maybe I should just go in and make sure none are hanging around."

Tucker began digging around in his pockets, pulling out his phone and walking over to Danny with an excited smile.

"Hey, take some pictures while you're in there. I wanna see what this place is like!" he said.

Danny took the phone with a smile and pocketed it. He was relieved neither of them seemed too weirded out by him willingly going into the Ghost Zone.

"I'll be back soon." Danny said in reassurance before turning and exiting his bedroom. He quietly closed the door behind him and began his descent into the basement.

Danny's steps skid to a halt once he reached the bottom of the stares. His elation over entering the Ghost Zone blasted momentarily from his mind as he stared blankly down at the large splotches of green on the empty metal table. Apparently his parents hadn't had time to clean up before going off on their ghost hunt…

Danny blinked his eyes, pulling them away from the vaguely glowing mess and walked around the table, heading for the back of the lab. He pressed the activation button, bathing the dark room in green light as the portal doors slid open.

Pushing all worries out of his mind, Danny walked through the wall of swirling light.

* * *

Jazz entered the silent Fenton household, her eyes instinctively moving to look at the lab entrance. Seeing that the door was closed, and no sounds came from below, Jazz concluded that her parents were once again disrupting the city with their ghost hunts.

Frowning to herself, Jazz began climbing the stairs toward her bedroom. She glanced at Danny's bedroom door momentarily before turning and entering her own, throwing her things onto her desk chair. Well, except for the scarf.

She kept twirling it through her hands idly as she walked around aimlessly in her room. She felt restless, so many unanswered questions boiling up in her mind.

After several minutes of silent pacing, Jazz threw the scarf to her bed with a harsh sigh. She then marched out of her room toward Danny's. She just knew he had answers for her. He had to remember what she somehow could not. And even if he couldn't, the fact that they both had memory blackouts had to mean something, right?

Jazz threw open Danny's door, firm words on her lips, only to snap them shut in surprise. Tucker and Sam both lay across Danny's bed, Sam stretched out with arms dangling over the edge and Tucker curled onto his side.

The teens slept on, unaware of the older girl staring at them in confusion. Jazz looked around the room for her brother. He was nowhere to be seen.

Now worried even more, Jazz turned quickly and began walking back downstairs. Maybe he was in the kitchen?

She never got to find out, for a pair of cold hands wrapped themselves around her arms and pulled her rapidly upward. Her breath was knocked from her lungs forcefully, spots dancing before her eyes as she blinked to clear them.

Looking around herself, Jazz felt panic ice through her as she took in the fact that she was floating several yards above her house, the afternoon sun shining brightly in her face.

Her attention was turned from the skyline as she felt herself being slowly lowered down toward a neighboring rooftop. As soon as her feet touched the cement surface, she wrenched herself away from her captor and spun around to look toward them. She held her fists at her sides, giving what she hoped was an intimidating look of anger.

Johnny couldn't help but crack a smirk as he raised his hands up in supplication, still floating above Jazz in the evening air.

"Easy, Kitten." he said, "I'm just here to say goodbye."

Jazz's mouth hung open, her arms loosening and falling to her sides as she stared dumbly up at Johnny for several seconds.

"Uh…what?" was all her brain could force out of her.

"No need to say a thing, Kitten." Johnny waved a hand in the air, still smiling. "It just felt wrong to leave things the way I did, without a proper farewell and all."

The smile slid down Johnny's face into a somber frown, and he looked away from Jazz. He landed slowly on the roof, his scuffed boots touching down like he weighed nothing. Jazz couldn't bring herself to even blink as she watched him.

"I…I just wanted to say thanks, and that I'm sorry for, y'know, the whole bike wreck thing." Johnny rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck, turning and pacing a little as he continued.

"I don't want to stick around long, with that psycho brother of yours hangin' around," Johnny looked back toward Jazz. "Uh, maybe don't tell him I dropped by, okay Kitten? Like I said, just here to say goodbye, and thanks for being my girl for a little while. It really helped me out."

"You-You're a ghost?" Jazz finally squeaked out.

"Uh, yeah?" Johnny's face became almost as confused as her. "I kinda…I guess I thought you knew? I mean, what with your brother and all."

Jazz couldn't think up a response, but Johnny didn't seem to need one. He once more lifted up into the air, ascending slowly as he smiled down on Jazz.

"Sorry I can't stick around, Kitten. I've got somewhere important to be." he said.

With a wave, he turned and began flying off, calling over his shoulder as he vanished.

"You can keep the scarf!" his voice echoed off the high buildings.

Jazz watched the skies blankly, mouth still ajar, for several minutes. Eventually she lowered her gaze and fully realised where she was. Standing on the roof of the neighbor's house. Jazz was grateful for the fire escape they had, and she quickly scaled down it as quietly as possible.

She walked back into her house and bedroom with eyes cast down, not paying attention to her surroundings. Her mind was crowded with questions. Johnny was a ghost? Had he been the entire time they had been together? How had she not been able to tell? He'd assumed that she knew. Was it really obvious or something?

And what's more, he mentioned Danny. Like he knew him. Jazz couldn't recall Danny and Johnny ever having any real conversations of any kind when the blond man was at the house with her. But Johnny had implied that Danny knew he was a ghost. If that was true, how had Danny found out? And most importantly, why didn't he tell her?

Jazz felt exhausted. She fell heavily down into her chair, leaning back and staring ahead.

* * *

Danny exited the portal cautiously, remaining invisible until he was sure that his parents hadn't returned to the lab. Looking down at Tucker's phone, Danny once again took note of the time and hoped that his friends hadn't become worried over his extended absence.

He was amused to find them both fast asleep on his bed when he entered his room. He felt bad for needing to wake them, but they _had_ been sleeping for most of the day.

"Hey, guys, wake up." he said quietly as he shook Sam's shoulder. Both teen's eyes blearily opened and turned to look toward him.

Sam rubbed at the dried drool on her chin while Tucker popped his back loudly. His gaze quickly fell back to Danny, an excited expression lighting up his face as he hopped off the bed.

"So, did you take any awesome pics?" he asked, looking down at the phone still in Danny's hand.

Danny shrugged, not wanting to get Tucker's hopes up too much. After all, the Ghost Zone had been just as inactive as it always was. Danny hadn't seen so much as a ghostly blob in and around his little island.

Both teens hovered over Tucker's phone, mouths opening absently as they scanned through the pictures Danny had taken.

"Wow, it's so empty." Sam commented quietly, clearly as in awe as Tucker was.

Any further comments the two had to make were cut off by the sound of Danny's door opening, revealing a frowning Jazz.

The redhead entered the room fully, leaving the door open behind her as her eyes flitted between the younger teens. Her frown grew when her eyes settled over Danny, hands coming to rest at her hips.

"And just where exactly were _you_?" she questioned him.

"What are you talking about?" Danny replied, keeping his countenance casual and annoyed.

"I came in here several minutes ago to check on you, but you weren't here." Jazz gestured toward Sam and Tucker. "Those two were, however. Passed out asleep on your bed. You three also weren't at school today-"

"Alright alright, _Mom_ ," Danny interrupted. "I was out for a minute, so sue me. Now get out of my room."

"And you skipped school today." Jazz glared at Danny before looking past him at the other two. "You guys should head home now, it's starting to get late."

"Uh, sure." Sam agreed after a pause, grabbing Tucker by the arm and leading the way out to the hall.

"See you tomorrow, Danny." Sam called back at her friend, Tucker giving a short wave of his own.

"Yeah, see ya." Danny called after them, a heavy frown settling on his face as he turned back toward his sister.

"Since when do you call the shots around here?" he said, crossing his arms in growing annoyance.

"Since I could tell Mom and Dad about you skipping school today." Jazz shot back.

"Oh please," Danny rolled his eyes. "Like this is the first time you've found out we skipped. You never tell Mom and Dad."

Jazz sighed. Danny was right, she'd never once ratted Danny out to their parents when he and his friends ditched classes. She wasn't sure why exactly, either due to some kind of sibling loyalty or because she wanted to help Danny herself.

Danny walked around her and quickly made his way down the hallway, Jazz trailing after him.

"Hey, we're not done talking." she insisted.

"Yeah we are." Danny replied, not bothering to look her way as he entered the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Sam and Tucker traveled in silence for several long minutes, mindful of the heavy afternoon traffic as they crossed an intersection.

"So," Tucker finally spoke up, glancing sideways at Sam. "We've finally got that alone time."

"What?" Sam looked his way, confused.

"To talk about Danny." Tucker replied. "Y'know, that scary book you read that apparently told you weird things about ghosts."

"Oh yeah." Sam had honestly forgotten about the little talk she wanted to have with Tucker over Danny. She also didn't really want to have the conversation at all. What if she was wrong? What if the book was wrong and Sam was just being paranoid, and talking about it with Tucker would just worry him needlessly.

"Sam?" Tucker broke the girl from her thoughts, giving her a concerned look as their eyes met.

Sam sighed, her eyes moving up to stare at the sky as the two teens walked slowly down the sidewalk.

"There was just a lot of stuff in that book." Sam began, "Stuff about how ghosts can lose touch with reality really easily. Like, they can tell themselves a lie, and actually believe it. Or they can think something is one way when it actually isn't."

"I'm…not sure I get it." Tucker commented slowly.

"Ghosts don't think using logic, Tucker." Sam elaborated. "They operate entirely on emotions and instincts, like animals basically."

"So what, you're saying Danny's gonna start howling at the moon?" Tucker's attempt at lightening to mood earned him a short glare from Sam.

"I'm saying that Danny isn't always going to look at things in a realistic way. Like with Johnny. All he wanted to do was attack him; he didn't want to stop and talk or reason things out. That's not at all like the old Danny."

"Yeah I know." Tucker agreed, his voice growing solemn as he thought back on Danny's enraged attitude. It had honestly scared him, and he knew Sam felt the same.

Look, it's nothing we need to make a big deal over." Sam said. "I just wanted to let you know so that we can work together. Y'know, when Danny starts slipping like with Johnny. We need to remind him to think before he acts, or else this secret won't be one for much longer."

Both friends fell once more into their own thoughts, contemplating Sam's words.

"Hey," Sam finally spoke up after long minutes of silence. "So you wanna go hang out at my place? I haven't played Doomed nearly as much as I want to lately."

"Sure thing." Tucker agreed with a smile. "It's about time I kick your butt and regain my title as ultimate champion."

"Like that'll ever happen." Sam returned the smile, and they picked up their pace in the direction of Sam's street.

* * *

Jazz stood with arms crossed and a sour expression outside the locked bathroom door. The shower could be heard running at full blast, dulling any words Jazz tried to shout at her brother. Her brother, who had been in the shower for almost thirty minutes now.

' _He can't stay in there forever.'_ Jazz thought.

As if her words had been the missing key, the shower turned off and silence pierced the air as Jazz waited for Danny to finally end this childish game of his.

Steam billowed out into the hallway as Danny exited the bathroom redressed in his old clothes, glancing at Jazz as he made his way toward his room.

"You seriously stood out here this whole time?" he said.

"Yes I did." Jazz replied, following him. "We need to talk, Danny. Right now."

"Look I'm sorry I skipped school, okay? We were just tired from staying up all night playing stupid video games." Danny entered his room, reaching out to shut his door. Jazz laid a hand on the door, keeping it open.

"This isn't about that." she said in frustration. "This is about Johnny."

Danny's eyes widened and his arm fell back to his side. Jazz took that as admittance that he was indeed keeping something from her.

"You know, if I ever found out _you_ were dating a ghost, I'd have the common sense to let you know." she said with an angry frown.

"Uh…what?" Danny said back.

"Johnny came to see me today. He was flying around and vanished into thin air!" Jazz couldn't help but gesture wildly with her arms as she spoke. A distant part of her mind told her in a clinical tone that she was close to breaking into hysterics. Jazz ignored this.

"And he told me that you knew he was a ghost." Jazz pointed an accusatory finger at Danny's face. "How did you find out, and why didn't you say anything?"

Danny ran a hand through his damp hair, walking further into his room as he sought out a good lie to give his sister.

"To be fair, I just found out like yesterday." Danny said. "And I was gonna tell you! I went to Johnny and confronted him. I told him to leave you alone. If he refused to listen, then I was going to tell you everything."

"Why didn't you just tell me to begin with?" Jazz asked, her anger dimming.

"I didn't want to freak you out." Danny replied, internally cheering that she seemed to have bought the lie.

Jazz sighed heavily, her shoulders dropping. She walked over the Danny and gave him a small smile.

"Well, thanks for trying to look out for me. But next time something weird is going on, please tell me immediately."

"Sure thing." Danny agreed. "Now can we please end this discussion, I've got homework to start."

The ol' homework trick never failed to send Jazz away. The older girl nodded and turned back toward the hall. Just before she exited the room fully, however, she turned to Danny with one last question.

"He called you a psycho, you know." Jazz said. "What exactly did you say to him that freaked him out so bad?"

"Uh, just that our parents were the best ghost hunters in the city." Danny said with a grin.

"Pfft, they're the only ghost hunters in the city." Jazz's smile widened as she left, closing Danny's door behind her.


	20. This World Doesn't Spin

It was a long-standing tradition in Casper High for the students to make all of the Halloween decorations by hand. Personally, Danny thought it was just another money-saving scheme.

He watched students creating banners and posters in the main hall, adorning them with little bats and smiling pumpkins. He frowned at them from his seat next to Tucker and Sam. All three of them were currently in Lancer's office, the balding man looking down on them with a disapproving gaze.

"I just don't see what the big problem is." Sam continued her debate. "It's _supposed_ to be scary; it's Halloween for crying out loud!"

"Ms Manson, I have already made myself clear on this." Lancer said, obviously at the end of his patience. He and Sam had been going back and forth for nearly fifteen minutes, with Tucker occasionally butting in to aid Sam's point. Danny didn't take either side, simply staring off and waiting to be excused back out into the school.

_'Probably with detention, if Sam keeps this up._ ' Danny thought. He didn't get what the big deal was either way.

Lancer held up the poster that the three teens had been working on together. Danny had been doing the words, while Sam and Tucker gleefully drew various ghoulish images. The whole fuss began when Lancer had passed by, inspecting everyone's work, only to stop dead when his eyes landed on their creation.

Needless to say, the school was going to be short on red paint for a while. Most of it marked up the poster, running in blotches and rivers from various zombies and ghosts. There was even a small pumpkin in one corner with blood coming out of its mouth and eyes.

Lancer was not impressed at all, and had immediately called them into his office for a word. The word turned into a debate between him and Sam, who was outraged that their hard work was going to be trashed. Tucker mostly just found the whole situation funny, getting more entertainment out of watching Sam and Lancer duke it out than painting. Danny was mainly tuning everyone out, having no opinion on the subject and just wanting to go about his day.

"This is a clear violation of the rules." Lancer said for the tenth time. "There was to be no graphic violence. I made that very clear this morning."

"It's not graphic violence! It's just a bit of blood. No one's hurting anyone or anything, they're all just standing around!" Sam protested.

"It is a violation nonetheless." Lancer continued. "Given the recent violent events surrounding this school and its students, we will not be having anything overly grotesque adorning these halls."

Lancer glanced Danny's way when he mentioned the violent events. Surely he was thinking back on the Poindexter debacle from just a few months ago. Danny looked away from him and gazed once more back out at the busy hallway.

Lancer sat down in his chair with a heavy sigh. He rubbed briefly at his eyes before looking back up at the trio.

"I want you three to start on a __new__ poster. This time without the needless gore. Ah ah!" Lancer raised a hand to silence Sam. "I'm through arguing this. Now, unless you want to be looking at a week's worth of detention, I suggest you cut your losses and go."

He pointed a finger at the open doorway. Sam stood up, frowning at the vice principal but saying no more as she stomped out, Tucker and Danny following behind.

"This is such bullshit." Sam seethed under her breath.

Tucker and Danny both knew she was more angry about losing an argument than the actual poster. She hated feeling bested, especially by an authority figure.

"Hey, I got an idea." Tucker said, smiling at Sam's angry face. "Why don't we get some fruits from your place and make a jack o' lantern display with them. It'd be cooler than some crummy poster."

Sam's rage diffused instantly as she considered the project idea.

"That actually sounds kinda cool." she said, returning his smile. "Good idea, Tuck."

"Aww," an obnoxious voice interrupted. "Look at the little lovebirds making eyes at each other."

Dash's leering face came into view through a cluster of chatting teens. After Danny unwittingly possessed him, Dash had mostly kept his distance from the trio. His taunt was almost odd after going so many weeks in unbullied bliss.

"Dash, come on," Paulina frowned at him from the edge of the crowd. "Leave them alone. Other people's dating lives aren't any of your business."

"We aren't dating." Sam and Tucker shot back in unison.

Thankfully any further jabs from Dash had been silenced by Paulina, who gave the three a sympathetic look before turning back to her conversation with Star.

"Well, at least she hasn't completely sold out." Sam said lowly, giving the crowd a disdainful look.

"Ah come on, Sam." Danny piped in for the first time. "Lay off, we did kind of blow her off. It's no wonder she got into a new crowd."

Sam sent him a look before turning and leading the way down the hall, intent on putting distance between herself and that particular group.

"Uh, so, my idea?" Tucker spoke up.

"I'll get together the supplies. We can work on it this weekend." Sam replied, her smile coming back as her mind conjured up different display ideas.

* * *

The last thing Danny expected to see when he entered his parents' lab was Vlad standing beside the metal table, sleeves rolled up, with green stains painting his arms nearly up to the elbows. He held small metal tools, which were similarly marked, obviously being used to probe around inside the opened midsection of the old lunch lady.

Danny's eyes bugged out as he took in the sight. Vlad looked over at him as he stood mute at the bottom of the stairs. Maddie and Jack both noticed Vlad's halted movement, and looked toward the doorway as well.

"Hey, honey!" Maddie greeted with a bright smile.

"Come get a look at this, Danny." Jack beckoned to his son. "It's incredible!"

Danny walked forward, coming to stand at the head of the long table. His gaze flickered to the restrained ghost's face. Her wide eyes, staring up at him, a gag strapped around her head to keep her silent, her face pulled tight in fear and pain.

Danny regretted looking at her, and his eyes pulled away from hers, looking toward her torso instead.

Viscera coated the thin sterile drapes laid over her midsection, a square window giving a clear view into the ghost's innards. Dark green masses could be seen inside, one or two occasionally giving a disturbing twitch.

Danny wondered if his organs looked the same way now. If they'd be green and dead-looking and twitching oddly like that. The thought made his throat tight, and Danny fought to turn his mind elsewhere as his father began to speak excitedly.

"They look like actual organs!" he proclaimed, his eyes wide behind his goggles. "It's incredible how well these creatures can imitate the human form. To do so on such an internal level, why, this ghost must be pretty powerful. We sure lucked out in bagging it!"

"What I want to find out is whether or not these organs will maintain form once removed." Maddie commented, leaning slightly over Jack to get a clearer view of the ghost's insides.

"Um, Mr Masters, what are you doing here?" Danny asked, half out of genuine curiosity and half because he really wanted to change the subject.

"I'll be staying on for the next few days, Daniel." Vlad answered with his signature smile.

"Isn't it great, Danny!" Jack proclaimed, gesturing with green-coated gloves. "We're gonna watch the Packers playoff together, just like the old days."

"Yes, very exciting, sweetie." Maddie gave her husband a bored glance before looking across the table at Vlad. "Ready when you are."

She held up a sterilized jar in her hands, its lid removed. Vlad gave her a nod, his expression turning to one of concentration as he carefully lowered the scalpel blade toward the ghost's innards.

Danny turned around and began walking back up the stairs, very much _not_ wanting to watch the three adults remove parts from the old lady. He knew Vlad would show up to talk with him sooner or later about the actual reason for his visit. Until then he would be doing homework and listening to loud music with headphones on.

* * *

As expected, Danny's bedroom door opened over an hour later. Vlad stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"You're getting predictable." Danny said as he removed his headphones, the music still heard faintly as he set them aside. "Every time you show up it's because something big is about to happen. So what is it this time?"

Vlad smiled at the boy, arms folding neatly behind his back as he walked over to the window, speaking along the way.

"Tell me, Daniel, does the local ghost activity in Amity Park increase around this time of the year?"

Raising an eyebrow at the question, Danny moved off his bed to stand, watching Vlad gaze out the window.

"Not really." he said with a shrug. "I mean, before my parents finished the portal we never actually _saw_ a ghost."

"Hmm, of course." Vlad replied, turning to face Danny. "Well, Daniel, it should come as no surprise to you that paranormal activity tends to elevate at this time of year. All Hallows Eve is especially known for being the only time when naturally occurring portals become more common."

Vlad walked away from the window as he continued. "That isn't to say that I expect holes leading to the Ghost Zone to pop up everywhere around the city. But I do suspect that the recent rise in ghosts will increase even further as we get nearer and nearer to this month's end."

"So you wanted to stop by and, what, warn me about this? Check for holes to another dimension floating around the house?" Danny couldn't help but snipe a little at Vlad, his mood gone sour at the news. Of course Halloween would mean more ghosts. Just great.

"Of course I came to warn you, Daniel. I am, as I've stated in the past, your ally." Vlad replied. "You must be wary of your surroundings, Daniel. Or have you forgotten that you live almost directly above an open gate leading straight into the realm of spirits?"

Danny frowned, sitting back down on his bed with a sigh.

"So even more ghosts are going to come flooding through my parents' portal, is that what you're saying? Wonderful." he said.

"Oh it won't be as dramatic as I'm sure you're imagining." Vlad assured. "It will mostly be small spirits showing up more frequently. A few more powerful ghosts will be drawn here, but thankfully the ones you would need to worry about tend to stick to their own territories."

"Well, that's one good thing, I guess." Danny replied, feeling a bit relieved.

It took a moment before Vlad's words caused Danny to pause, looking up at the man.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'territories'?" he asked. "So really strong ghosts have pieces of the Ghost Zone that they claim as their own?"

"Exactly." Vlad answered with a smile. "It is a true mark of a powerful ghost to have a land or realm to call their own. You yourself have one, Daniel."

Danny's face went blank for one moment before his eyebrows shot up.

"You mean the other version of my house?" he said in surprise. "I just thought that was a reaction to the portal itself. You're saying _I_ made that thing?"

"Yes, Daniel. The portal is very powerful in its own right, and it most definitely helped make you as strong as you are, but that floating island would not exist if not for you. It is your own territory, my boy."

"Couldn't you have just spelled this all out for me sooner?" Danny replied. "I'm not the smartest student in my class, you know."

"I didn't want to overwhelm you with too much information. Our last trip to the Ghost Zone together had been about your abilities. All the knowledge you need will come in time, Daniel. You don't need to worry about that."

"Does that mean you have your own territory somewhere in there?" Danny asked after a moment of silent thought.

Vlad nodded in reply.

"Could I go see it? Is it like a ghost version of your giant mansion, just floating out in the middle of nothing?" The mental image made Danny smile.

"I'm afraid it would take some time to reach it from here." Vlad said.

"Oh." Danny replied, wondering what other ghost territories might be nearby. All those doors must lead to different ghost's homes. Danny felt the urge to explore the Ghost Zone further than he had before, and see what he could find.

"Daniel." Vlad's voice took on a tone of warning, as though he could read Danny's intentions. "I must warn you to be very careful about where you tread in the Ghost Zone. As I said, very powerful ghosts hold realms there. You wouldn't want to stumble into one's lair by accident."

"Don't worry, I'm not about to wander inside some spooky looking door." Danny answered with a wave.

"Not doors, Daniel. Those are of little consequence. I'm talking about the massive castles or island forests you may discover. Do not get too close to them while you're alone."

"What castles and forests?" Danny asked. "All I've been seeing are doors."

"Then you haven't ventured nearly as far as I'd thought you had. Maybe you're more cautious than I had thought."

Danny frowned at his words, and Vlad gave a small chuckle.

"That wasn't an insult, my boy. It was a compliment, if anything. Please, continue to err on the side of caution. It will keep the hide on your back and the ectoplasm in your veins where it belongs."

* * *

Possibly the worst thing Vlad did that day was assume that Danny would remain cautious after learning such interesting new things about the Ghost Zone. And as much as Vlad had truly meant it as a compliment, Danny couldn't help but correlate the word 'cautious' with the word 'coward'.

The dark-haired teen stood inside the lab with his two friends, having called them over after getting out of a movie-and-dinner plan involving his parents, Jazz, and Vlad.

"Alright, so how do I start filming with this thing?" Danny asked, adjusting the headset he wore.

It was a souped up gaming headset with a small battery-powered camera attached to one side. Tucker had created it so that he could record himself playing games at arcades, but had shelved it upon learning that the city's arcades forbade recordings in their facilities. Either way, Danny was honestly impressed with Tucker's tech prowess and creative skills.

"Right here." Tucker answered, reaching up and pressing a small button on the top of the camera. "Now just let it run. I'll be recording everything through my laptop."

He looked behind them toward the metal operating table, where Tucker had set up his computer. Danny hadn't bothered to fill the others in on just what went down on that table. It would have just freaked them out.

"Alright, let's do this." Danny said, shaking such thoughts from his mind. He turned his gaze on the glowing portal.

Danny couldn't help but feel a bit of apprehension. He would need to be careful not to give away his secret hidden inside the other bedroom. While the logical side of his brain assured him that his friends couldn't very well see through walls, another part urged at him to visit his old body. Who knew when he would get another chance.

Danny closed his eyes briefly, once again banishing unwanted thoughts away. He needed to keep his head about him if he wanted to venture into unexplored areas of the Ghost Zone. Vlad's words of warning hadn't been completely lost on him, hence why he _technically_ wasn't doing this alone.

_'If I get eaten by something, Sam and Tucker won't be able to help, but they sure will get some good camera footage.'_ Danny's mind quipped at him.

"Ready when you are, dude." Tucker said, having walked over to his computer.

"Got your phone?" Sam called from her chair, having been silently poring through various paranormal texts she had brought with her.

Danny waved it in the air as he walked toward the portal, stepping through it in a few strides. As soon as he entered, he lifted off his feet and ascended through the floors of the house, coming to hover over the top of the warped Fenton Works.

Looking around and seeing nothing unusual, Danny brought out his cellphone and dialed Sam's number. She picked up before the first ring could finish.

"Can you see everything alright?" Danny asked, adjusting the headset once more.

"Yeah." Sam answered. "It's amazing."

Tucker's agreement could be heard in the background, and Danny smiled, feeling relieved at having successfully avoided being drawn to his old body.

"Why is it all doors?" Sam asked as Danny looked around slowly, giving his friends a good view of the area.

"I'm not sure, really." Danny answered, picking a direction and flying slowly away from his home. "I guess they're like mini realms for smaller ghosts."

"Go in one!" came Tucker excited voice.

"No way." Danny replied. "Been there, done that. It was creepy."

"Oh yeah, you told us about that spooky tv kid." Sam said.

The three lapsed into silence, all taken up with viewing Danny's surroundings as he ventured further and further from the house, and the portal.

Danny was equal parts wanting to go further and equal parts wanting to fly back to the safety of his little island. He pressed onward steadily for what felt like hours.

"Hey guys," he asked, suddenly aware of their limited time. "How long have I been in here?"

"Umm," Sam answered slowly. "Like forty minutes. Don't worry, we still have time."

If Danny didn't have faith that Vlad knew he would be in the Ghost Zone, and therefore not let his parents arrive back home early, Danny would be more than a little nervous at the risk they were all taking. As it were, he felt safe to assume he had about four hours to explore and then get back.

"Woah, what's that?" Sam's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Huh?" Danny asked, coming to a stop.

"To your right."

Danny turned his head, and was surprised to see a far away building. Its figure was hard to make out from its distance, but it was the first thing other than a door Danny had seen so far.

"Wow." he couldn't help but comment out loud.

"What are you waiting for, dude." came Tucker's comment in the background.

"Hey, let me sit back in awe for a second." Danny replied, but quickly began flying toward the distant object, his speed increased significantly.

"Dang you can go fast!" Tucker laughed.

Danny grinned in silent response, and did a few spins, flying closely past a nearby door.

His friends' enthusiastic laughs and comments buzzed in Danny's ear as he soared through the empty space. However, as time passed and the building became only barely closer, the excitement dropped a few levels. Danny stopped doing spins and somersaults and began flying in a straight line for the building as fast as he could manage.

"Don't wear yourself out, Danny." Sam cautioned after a few minutes silence.

"How long has it been?" Danny asked.

"Hour and a half." Sam answered.

"It's further away than it looks." Danny said in growing frustration.

Why was everything here so far apart? Now it really _was_ feeling like outer space. It was going to take years of traveling just to reach anything else.

Finally, after twenty more minutes, of which Danny spent nearly all of it just flying, with the small sidestop at a particular door with a shiny faux diamond doorknob. Tucker had begged him to open it, claiming there could be ghost treasure inside.

To shut him up, Danny had torn open the door and peeked inside, only to be screamed at by a slightly melted human figure. It stood up from its seat at a white vanity and threw a hand mirror right at Danny's face. He ducked, the item sailing over his head, and slammed the door shut.

Jetting away quickly, Danny listened to Tucker go between laughing hysterically and shrieking at the disturbing image of the woman-figure. Sam muttered comments of her own away from the phone, and Danny only picked up on a few curse words.

"Not doing that again." was Danny's only comment as he focused on nearing his destination.

It could now be clearly identified as a castle, with tall thin spires rising up. Large flags floated out in the windless sky, the heraldry stitched upon them torn beyond recognition.

Danny slowed down to a stop as he reached the outer wall. Cautiously, he reached out a hand to touch the pale stone. It lay firm under his touch, and Danny hovered back, looking for an entrance.

"Just fly up to one of the tower windows." Sam advised. "If something guards that place, I'm sure it keeps an eye on the front door."

"Good thinking." Danny replied, flying up the side of the castle and searching for a window.

Halfway up one of the towers was what he searched for, and Danny turned invisible before fazing through the old stained glass. Inside he found nothing more than a small circular room with a stone staircase.

He drifted slowly down, being completely silent, phone pressed against his ear. He quickly came to the end of the stairway, reaching a hallway. A long faded purple rug ran its entire length. Danny fazed through a few walls, entering an empty kitchen, dining hall, and what looked like a parlour. Everything was still, with not a hint that anyone called this castle home.

Danny then passed through another wall and found himself in a large empty room, with a high ceiling and statues of armor set up against the walls. Banners hung as well, but like the flags, their motifs were torn completely off, leaving the shredded remains to hang in tatters.

"Look for treasure." Tucker commented, thankfully in a quiet tone.

"I think everything of value's already been cleared out." Danny whispered back. He'd not seen a single piece of glinting silver or gold, and aside from the statues, the place was barren of decorations.

"Go to the throne room." Sam suggested.

"Where would that be?" Danny asked.

"I'm pretty sure you're in the main hall, so just follow it down to that entrance." she replied.

Danny did as told, letting go of his invisibility as he reached the arched entryway at the end of the hall. Large, heavy-looking curtains hung from either side, their once rich purple faded almost to grey in most places.

As Sam predicted, a slightly smaller room lay beyond the archway. Toward its end, the stone floor rose up a level, and in its centre sat a throne.

Well, most of a throne. Its upper half was torn almost completely away, splinters of it still scattered about. Whatever wood the throne had been carved from was definitely made to last. Its deep dark hue hadn't faded one bit, unlike everything else.

Twin "wows" came from both Tucker and Sam as Danny landed on his feet, standing before the imposing oversized chair. He reached out and brushed a stray splinter off the purple cushion, watching it land with barely a sound on the stone.

"Hey." Came Sam's voice suddenly, causing Danny to jump in fright.

"Jeeze, Sam, cough first." Danny said, lifting back into the air once more.

"Sorry," she said, a smile clear in her tone. "Just wanted to give you a heads up that you should probably start heading back now. It took you almost two hours to get there."

"Oh, right." Danny said, suddenly remembering the long flight home. He groaned in annoyance, ascending quickly through the castle ceiling, ignoring the rooms he passed.

Once he was out, Danny realised another dilemma.

"Hey, which direction is the house?"

"Shit." Sam said in reply.

"Wait wait, don't panic." Tucker said quickly. "Find the window you came in from. Then head opposite from it; that's the way back home."

"Thanks, Tuck." Danny answered in relief. For a second, he had truly thought he'd screwed up big time.

He flew toward the tower he felt was the one he'd entered.

"You know," Sam spoke as he peeked in through the window. "We should really think about mapping this place. You know, so you can explore while not getting completely lost."

Danny was happy to find that his guess was correct, and having found the right window, turned away from it and began flying as fast as he could back out into empty space.

"Good idea." he said. "We can hopefully make this a regular thing. I'd have to get Mr Masters' help, though."

"For what?" Sam asked, an edge in her voice. She obviously didn't like Vlad very much. Had said he gave her the creeps, and Danny could honestly understand why.

"Well someone would need to distract my mom and dad so we wouldn't have to worry about getting found out."

"Oh yeah." Sam replied, still not too pleased at the thought of Vlad being in on their exploration.

"Easy, Sam. He's been a great help so far." Danny assured.

"Just hurry up and get back here." she said. "I'm starting to get creeped out just watching all that empty silence."

"It's not so bad." Danny laughed. "I actually kinda like it. Though I do wish I could see more ghosts hanging around."

* * *

Jack's voice could be heard booming happily through the garage walls all the way up to Danny's bedroom, where the three kids were finishing homework assignments, at Sam's behest. If they were going to be spending the night, then they might as well get some assignments done, she'd reasoned.

Tucker wanted to scan through the video he had recorded, but neither Sam nor Danny really wanted to watch four hours of mostly empty space after having just went through it already.

"Show it to us when you've edited out the boring bits." Danny had said tiredly.

"Danny, we're home!" Maddie called from the living room. She had to shout over Jack's loud ramblings. Apparently combining a movie with a cool twist ending plus dinner with wine afterward made Jack want to discuss the movie in detail with anyone who would listen.

There was no way on earth Danny was going downstairs.

"Okay, Mom!" he called back down. "Sam and Tucker are here to spend the night!"

Silence was his reply for several seconds before his door opened up. Maddie looked in the three with a tired smile.

"Do you kids need anything?" she asked.

"No Mom, we're fine." Danny answered.

"It's pretty late, you know. You've got school tomorrow."

"We're going to sleep soon." Danny assured.

"Alright then, sleep tight."

With that, Maddie closed the door with a click, her quiet steps retreating back downstairs. The three friends went about dragging out blankets and pillows while they listened to Maddie pull Jack away from a one-sided conversation on the film's foreshadowing. He was eventually led upstairs, where his heavy steps ended in his bedroom.

Jazz could be heard soon after, sighing loudly in relief and heading to her own room. Vlad was completely silent as he presumably headed to his guest room on the ground floor. Danny hoped he wasn't too annoyed by his dad's antics already. He was going to be asking him to go out with them more often, after all, if they wanted to make any headway on Sam's map idea.

Tucker and Sam were soon laying spread out across Danny's floor, their eyes glued to the tv as they watched a favorite horror film. Despite their excitement over finally seeing the Ghost Zone, they were both quickly overcome with exhaustion and fell asleep.

Danny was quick to follow, the hours of flying at breakneck speed having taken their toll on him. He too quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, filled with blackness and the calm sensation of flying.


	21. Earthbound

Both Danny and Vlad stood in the small guest bedroom of the Fenton household, the sounds of everyone else having breakfast coming in through the closed door.

Danny raised an eyebrow at the blank-faced man before him, the seconds dragging on in continued silence.

Finally, Vlad blinked, his expression turning into one of disapproval.

"Daniel, I will not be showing up any time you wish just to distract your parents so that you can go into the Ghost Zone alone."

"I didn't say you had to come over all the time! Just visit occasionally, like you do now." Danny argued. "How else am I ever going to discover everything in there? I don't get a lot of opportunities to be in the lab for hours without my parents noticing."

"First, I don't think you fully appreciate just how large the Ghost Zone actually is." Vlad said. "Second, have you forgotten how dangerous I said it was to venture around in there while alone?"

"Oh please, there wasn't a single ghost in sight." Danny replied. "Even that big castle I got to was completely empty."

Vlad sighed. "You're very lucky that whatever creature guarded that territory was not around."

Danny threw his hands into the air in frustration.

"Well how else am I supposed to learn more about the Ghost Zone if I can't explore it?"

Vlad smiled, only adding to Danny's annoyance.

"Now I never said _that_."

The man's smile grew into a smirk, giving Danny the all-too-familiar feeling that he was being laughed at.

"Don't misunderstand me, Daniel." Vlad continued, ignoring the teen's frown. "I'm very impressed with your initiative. Deciding to map out the Ghost Zone is a smart idea. Doing it _alone_ is the part that I'm in disagreement with."

Vlad walked around Danny, heading toward the door as he spoke.

"And besides, I myself have been charting the ghost zone for years now."

"You what?" Danny couldn't help but raise his voice in surprise.

"But I will be more than happy to go with you when the next opportunity arises." Vlad said, opening the door. "After all, I haven't explored this particular area yet."

With that, the man walked out of the room, leaving Danny with a mix of curiosity and frustration, which had become the norm after their conversations.

Sighing to himself, Danny walked out of the room as well, entering the living room. Vlad had joined with the group in the kitchen, choosing to stand at the counter rather than try to find a place at the over-crowded table. He politely refused Maddie's offer of food.

Danny chose an empty seat crammed between Sam and Jazz. The former was listening to Jack and Tucker discuss one of Jack's inventions, and the latter was trying to ignore everyone as she read from a small book.

"Hi, sweetheart." Maddie greeted her son, retrieving a plate of bacon and eggs. "I saved some breakfast for you. Now eat up quick; you kids will need to leave soon."

Danny glanced down at the plate as it was set before him, pushing it away slightly.

"Not hungry, Mom." he said.

Maddie frowned down at him, but was overtaken by Tucker and Jack, who halted conversation long enough to lunge at Danny's plate, devouring its contents.

* * *

 

School was mostly a blur, which was nothing new. Danny passed his classes in silent thought, interrupted only twice. Once when Dash 'tripped' while exiting a classroom, causing him to grab Danny's head and slam it hard onto his desk. The second break in Danny's mental wandering came in the form of a text from Vlad during Study Hall.

It read simply: Meet me in your parents' workshop this evening.

Danny knew it could only mean one thing; a trip into the Ghost Zone.

It was honestly exciting, the thought of traversing about with someone who had actual knowledge and experience of the otherworldly realm. Danny spent the remainder of his final class wondering what locations might be nearby that he hadn't discovered yet. It felt so much like something out of one of his favorite sci fi space adventure movies. He wished Tucker had left behind his recording equipment so Danny could film it all.

' _Maybe he'll be able to run home and get his things before too much time passes._ ' he thought, the bell sounding loudly overhead.

Gathering his things, Danny was up and out the door in moments, making it outside to wait on his friends before the first sprinting students burst out the front doors.

After several minutes of waiting impatiently, Tucker and Sam finally appeared amid the crowd of faces. He waved at them, gaining their attention, and they wore relieved expressions as they walked toward him.

"Where were you?" Sam asked.

"Waiting out here." Danny answered, as though it were the most obvious thing.

"You didn't stop by our lockers." Sam continued. "We thought something might have happened."

"Like what?" Danny laughed, leading the way down the sidewalk.

"Hey man, with all the weirdness seeking you out lately, you can't really blame us." Tucker reasoned.

Danny mentally conceded to their point, choosing to change the subject with a question.

"Hey Tuck, d'you think you could bring over your camera and things to my place?"

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"Me and Mr Masters are going through the portal again and I figured you'd want-"

"Woah wait, what?" Sam interrupted. "Danny, I don't think that's a good idea."

Danny sighed audibly, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Sam, come on, you can't keep assuming he's bad news."

"I just don't think it's smart to go wandering the Ghost Zone with that guy."

"As apposed to wandering it by myself. Yeah, much safer."

Sam frowned heavily at him, crossing her arms defensively.

"Well either way," she said, "We already made plans for this afternoon, _remember_?"

Danny's expression blanked out, his mind casting about for the answer, and coming up dry.

Now it was Sam's turn to sigh harshly. "Our Halloween project? The little fruit jack o' lanterns? Any of this ringing a bell?"

Danny's eyes widened "Oh! I…forgot."

The three shared an awkward silence as they continued walking, the turn toward Sam's street approaching. Finally, as they reached the end of the block, Sam spoke up.

"Just head home, Danny." she said. "Me and Tucker have this. It's just carving up fruit."

Danny gave her a smile before running quickly across the crosswalk before its light changed, waving his goodbye over his shoulder.

"Be careful!" Sam called after him.

She shared a quick glance with Tucker before the two turned and continued down their own path.

* * *

 

Danny walked down to the lab, bracing himself to once again see the ghost woman laid out on the table, or something equally unsettling. Instead, he saw only Vlad, reading through notes at his mother's desk.

"Where's my mom and dad?" Danny asked as he stepped fully into the room. "I thought they were taking a break from ghost hunting nights to work on upgrading their weapons?"

"They are." Vlad answered, not looking up. "And it's very interesting what information they've gathered just from the few encounters they've had recently. And of course, their study of subject o-one has been a great benefit."

"O-what?" Danny asked.

"O-one. The name they've given to their one and only captive ghost." Vlad elaborated, looking up at the teen. "I was told that they have you to thank for her capture."

Danny wasn't sure how to react to that statement, and so settled for looking down at his mother's notes and blueprints.

"Why are you going through her research?"

"To get a better idea of how these new weapons they're creating will operate. You should do the same whenever you can."

Vlad set the notebook down upon the table, once again looking at Danny.

"I do think you're squandering a great opportunity, Daniel. As I've said before, having access to this lab and all of its contents, as well as your parents' knowledge, is something that could only benefit you."

Danny walked away from the man, toward the closed portal.

"As much as I love standing around getting lectured, I think we should get moving before my parents come back from wherever you sent them."

"No need to worry about that." Vlad smiled, pulling back a sleeve to glance down at his watch. "By my estimation, we should have a little less than fourteen hours before your parents are awake enough to notice our absence."

"Awake enough?"

"A simple sedative, as before. Nothing to fret over."

Danny wanted to be mad about Vlad once again drugging his parents, but found that it wasn't that much of a bother. It wasn't as if the extra sleep would hurt them, after all.

With that affirming thought, Danny pushed the activation button, watching the portal doors slide open. The white room became awash in a green glow, Danny and Vlad casting pale shadows as they stood before the portal.

* * *

 

Sam removed the basket of various fruits from a kitchen cabinet, setting it on the counter before turning to Tucker.

"Alright, which one do you want to carve up first?" she asked.

"The orange." he replied. "I could use a snack."

"You can't peel it, Tuck." Sam replied.

"I can scoop its insides out and eat it that way." the boy smiled at his own logic.

Sam shrugged, opening a drawer filled with knives of different sizes.

"Okay," she continued. "Pick your weapon."

Tucker deliberated momentarily, before grinning and pulling out the largest knife in the drawer.

"You can't carve an orange with that." Sam smiled, taking the knife and giving him one that was notably smaller.

"Not with that attitude. Where's your Halloween spirit?" Tucker joked, looking over his orange and thinking of where to start.

Sam set her own knife on the countertop, closing the drawer and selecting a tiny watermelon from the basket. It took her longer than Tucker to cut open the top. When she finally had it removed, she took a spoon and began scooping out the pale red insides, dropping them onto a plate.

"You gonna eat that?" Tucker spoke through a mouthful of orange mush, gesturing at the plate.

"Help yourself." Sam rolled her eyes with a smile.

* * *

 

"So there's really nothing worth it behind any of these doors?" Danny said, disappointment clear in his voice as he looked around at them all.

"I assure you, my boy, nothing of any real interest lies beyond any of these doors." Vlad assured, gesturing for Danny to follow him as they continued away from the Fenton Works island.

"They are home to ghosts too weak to conjure anything more than a room or two from faded memories. In fact, anything that you take from these rooms would simply dissolve into pure ectoplasm in minutes."

Any further questions Danny had were halted as Vlad pointed ahead.

"I believe that's the castle you visited before?"

"That's the one." Danny confirmed. "Don't get excited, though. It's a lot farther away than it looks."

"Then we'd better pick up the pace." Vlad said, rocketing away in almost the blink of an eye.

Danny started in surprise before taking off at full speed. He caught up to Vlad in seconds, the elder of the two remaining several feet ahead.

After continuing on this way for a while, Danny cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

"Hey, slow down!"

Vlad instantly halted flight, and Danny dove to the side. His leg still clipped Vlad's side, and he was sent spinning. Vlad quickly grabbed him by the arm, and Danny held his eyes shut and waited for the dizziness to pass. He grimaced at the pain in his leg and arm.

"I said _slow down_ , not stop." he griped. "And how can you go that fast for so long, anyway?"

"It all comes from practice, Daniel." Vlad answered, keeping his grip on the boy and continuing forward at a slower rate.

Danny soon stopped seeing stars, and pulled his arm away. He was glad to see that they were almost at their destination.

"So how many years did it take to get as fast as you are?" he asked.

"Not too many." Vlad answered over his shoulder. "About ten, I'd say."

Danny groaned, his shoulder slumping down.

"Man, it's gonna take forever before I can do anything as good as you can!"

"You'll soon find that time holds little weight." Vlad said. "The years begin to feel like weeks."

"Wow, really?" Danny asked. "So…it doesn't feel like that long ago since you died?"

"At times it feels like only yesterday."

Vlad then held up a hand, bringing both the flight and the conversation to an end. They were still many yards away from the castle walls. Danny looked at it for a moment before glancing toward Vlad, surprised by the intense look on the man's face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Vlad didn't answer, but instead became tense, looking around with a hard expression before his gaze fell on Danny.

"Do not go near this area again."

With those short words, he turned left and began flying away. Danny looked back at the castle before catching up with the elder ghost.

"So, let me guess," he began, keeping abreast with Vlad thanks to the slow pace. "You're not going to tell me what spooked you about that place, you're just gonna expect me to follow your every word."

"I told you that I have spent years charting every location in this realm, remember?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I haven't told you this yet, but your little island occupies a far corner of the Ghost Zone." Vlad said, searching the landscape as he spoke. "That is why you see so little activity where you are, and why everything is so far away."

Danny thought for a moment, taking in the information.

"So, in terms of ghost realty, I got placed in the countryside of the Ghost Zone? And there are, like, ghost cities packed with wall to wall ghosts and their homes?"

"Yes," Vlad answered. "I'm not sure what causes certain territories to manifest where they do. It seems to be entirely random, and in your case bad luck."

"Bad luck?" Danny questioned. "Yeah, I guess. Living around other ghosts would be cooler than being in the middle of nowhere."

"Actually, that works to your advantage." Vlad countered. "Being so isolated means that the more intelligent spirits are less likely to find your home. If you lived among them, you would likely be fighting them from your territory often. What I meant by bad luck is the fact that you live so near to that fortress."

"The castle? I wouldn't exactly call it near."

Vlad frowned at the teen. "I meant my earlier words, Daniel. Do not go to that place anymore."

"Then tell me what's so bad about it!" Danny exclaimed, throwing his hands out in frustration.

"It belongs to a very powerful and very malevolent creature." Vlad replied. "Let's be thankful that you didn't wake it when you first stumbled around inside its lair."

"So its asleep?"

"In a sense, yes. Now come on, I see something ahead."

Vlad flew forward, staying in front as he led the way toward another building.

* * *

 

"Now hold it still for a few seconds." Sam instructed.

"I know how glue works."Tucker replied dryly, but with a smile. He had to admit internally that this was turning out to be more fun than he had originally thought when he'd suggested the idea.

Sam lightly hit him over the arm for his quip, causing him to lean away from her.

"Hey! Watch the glue, Sam." he said mockingly.

"How about I just glue your mouth shut and give myself some peace and quiet." Sam shot back with a grin.

"I'd like to see you try."

Sam gave him a threatening smile for his bold words, waving the glue around before using it for one of her own tiny jack o' lanterns. She hoped that she would be able to clean all the glue off of the fancy platter once Halloween was over. If her parents found out she was using it for the display, she'd be grounded. But she decided to worry about those details later.

"This is starting to look really good." she said, looking at the little pineapple and squash that were already set in place. "It really was a great idea, Tuck."

"I'm a genius, I know." Tucker smiled, before certain thoughts has his bright expression falling.

"You think Danny's okay?" he asked after a brief silence.

Sam's face also dimmed, her eyes remaining on the platter.

"Yeah, he'll be okay." she said.

Another silence followed, both friends' concern mixing in the air between them. Finally, Sam broke through it with a smile, looking at Tucker.

"Either way, he's missing out on a great time. This is a lot of fun."

Tucker returned her smile, gluing the final piece onto the display. They both gazed at it proudly.

"Hey, wanna make some popcorn and watch that new horror flick?" the boy asked.

"Night of the Shewolf? You've seen it like ten times already." Sam replied.

"Yeah, but werewolf ladies, Sam." Tucker argued, his voice becoming dreamy.

"You've got some messed up taste, Tuck." Sam said, shaking her head.

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a yes. I'll start the popcorn."

* * *

 

The building before them was tall and square, with a flat roof and little windows set in perfect rows all around. It reminded Danny of the old abandoned buildings in downtown.

"Be careful." Vlad cautioned in a quiet voice, slowly approaching the double doors at the front of the floating building.

"Why are we going in?" Danny asked. "I thought you wanted me to avoid these places."

"Creating an accurate map of this area requires knowing what kind of spirit lives in each territory. Now, keep behind me." Vlad answered.

Reaching a hand out, he slowly pushed open one of the doors, its hinges screeching out loudly, as though they hadn't been disturbed in decades. Danny peered over Vlad's shoulder as the man gazed cautiously around inside, both of them trying to see through the thick darkness.

A scraping noise caused Danny to jump, and Vlad fired a single shot of ectoplasm into the shadows. The pink glow cast a pale light from where it stuck to a far wall, and the two were able to distinguish the figures of old wooden boxes and crates. They sat stacked in neat rows, as if they were a library. Some of them wore labels with no words printed upon them.

The sound was heard again, and this time they could see the cause. A single, small box shuffled only a few centimeters out from behind a distant row, as though it were trying to peer around the corner at them.

Vlad held up his hand once more, liquid ectoplasm churning in his palm.

"Wait, don't!" Danny exclaimed, grabbing onto Vlad's arm. "We can't just go around blasting ghosts that haven't done anything. It's probably just some ghost of a rat or something."

"Here now, I am no mere rat!" cried a voice from within the room.

The box from before opened up, a blue glow coming from within. The glow then shot up into the air, quickly taking form. In moments the figure of a short, fat man hovered in the centre of the room, arms crossed and looking down at the pair with an indignant glare.

"I am not some filthy rodent; it is I, the great and powerful Box Ghost!" he gestured widely as he spoke. "Why have you awoken me from my slumber?"

Danny couldn't help but chuckle at the strange spirit's antics. His clothes and accent made the teen guess he was from the forties, but the way he spoke so dramatically reminded Danny of a high school kid trying to quote Shakespeare.

Vlad also seemed rather unimpressed, holding the unspent energy in his hand still and raising an eyebrow at the ghost's theatrics.

As silence dragged on, the self-proclaimed Box Ghost slowly fell out of his dramatic pose, looking down on the intruders with confusion.

"Why do you not tremble in fear at the sight of the mighty Box Ghost!" he demanded.

"Because you're anything but scary, dude." Danny said with a shrug.

The teen was honestly relieved that at least one of his distant neighbors wasn't a monstrous creature to be avoided.

"How dare you slander me!" the Box Ghost cried, rising higher into the air.

Vlad didn't wait to hear the rest of the speech that was obviously about to come. Instead, he sent out the gathered energy in his hand, sending it out in a sweeping gesture. It collided with the Box Ghost and sent him crashing into the far wall. The pink liquid stuck around his middle, pinning his arms and holding him against the wall. The short ghost struggled against his bonds, but the ectoplam held strong.

"Now that _that_ is over with, let's move on." he said, straightening his shirt with a sigh before turning and exiting the building.

Danny watched the ghost continue to struggle and mumble curses and threats, before he turned and followed after Vlad.

"Uh, is he going to be able to get out eventually?" Danny asked as they flew onward.

"He will." Vlad answered, a self-satisfied smile curving across his face. "Eventually."

"I'm going to mark that location as an 'avoid at all costs'." the man added after a moment, annoyance painted clearly in his tone, earning a grin from Danny.

The boy began looking around, wondering what other strange locations and bizarre inhabitants they would come upon in the hours to come. Suddenly fourteen hours felt like far too little time, and Danny wished there was some way to remain in this realm for as long as he wished. He wanted to explore every corner.


	22. Tempus

"You think I'm exaggerating, but I'm not." Sam declared for the dozenth time. "Casper High is about to find out what a real haunted house is like!"

Tucker and Danny exchanged a tired expression. Sam had very proudly volunteered to manage the creation of the school's haunted house, which was run every year by a student. Yet another money-saving scheme, the student in charge was not given any help or funding from the school.

Sam's confidant walk through the halls of Casper High was interrupted by a tall blond figure. Dash stood in her path, his fellow football friends clustered close behind.

"With you in charge of the spook house this year, maybe it'll actually be scary for once."

His comment could have been perceived as a compliment, if it weren't for the mocking tone and cruel smirk sliding across Dash's face.

Sam glared up at him as his group snickered among themselves.

"Hey, what're you gonna do, Manson?" Kwan spoke up. "Stand behind the front door and show people your face?"

The moronic comment stirred up a chorus of laughs.

With a heavy sigh, Sam stomped past them. Danny and Tucker followed, the former drifting off in his own thoughts. Dash saw this, and capitalized on the opportunity as the shorter boy passed him.

A long leg sticking out suddenly sent Danny crashing hard onto the tiled floor.

His chin stinging, Danny pushed himself up, roarous laughs buzzing around his head. Dash's voice rose above the rest, offering some blithering comment Danny couldn't bother listening to. He was too busy thinking rather vicious thoughts about the blond, mentally recalling a time when he'd had this big oaf under his control, scared and drooling.

Danny looked up at Dash, hate in his eyes and tingling energy running through his hands.

Dash's expression froze, then faltered. He took a step back, away from Danny, staring down at him with wide eyes.

Sam and Tucker looked on in surprise, before Sam snapped quickly into action. She strode forward, grabbing Danny by the arm and pulling him up.

Danny stood, coming back to himself as he realised who it was that had a hold of him. He blinked his eyes, feeling odd as the energy drained out of him.

He didn't get a chance to look back at Dash, as Sam immediately dragged him down the hall. He did pick up the voices of Dash's friends asking the silent football star what had happened.

"Jesus, dude." Tucker said lowly as they reached the end of the hall, rounding a corner.

"Do you want Dash to figure you out?" Sam frowned heavily.

"Oh please," Danny replied, pulling his arm free of her grip. "Dash barely has the brain capacity needed to breathe and talk at the same time. He won't figure anything out."

His friends both graced him with skeptical expressions.

"And besides," Danny continued, taking the lead and walking further down the empty hallway. "Dash could use a little fear."

"What?" Sam asked, startled.

Danny shrugged. "All I'm saying is a little humility would do the guy some good. And help get him off our backs."

Behind him, Sam and Tucker exchanged looks, glancing at each other with worry in their eyes.

* * *

And so it was another afternoon saw Danny walking the stairway down into his parents' lab. He wasn't sure what had made this into a daily habit; curiosity of the goings on of the laboratory, or a desire to gaze upon the portal.

 _'Maybe a bit of both.'_ Danny thought, walking over to his mom and tilting his head down at the sample of green she poked and stared at.

"I was right." the woman declared in a happy tone. "See?"

She pointed down toward the glowing sludge, which lay in a small puddle in the centre of a glass tray.

Danny raised an eyebrow in silent question, and Maddie was quick to elaborate.

"I was right in assuming that a ghost's body parts would lose their structure once separated from their host."

"Maybe it's just a weak one." Jack piped up hopefully from where he sat hunched over his desk. "Maybe a stronger specimen could hold its structure, or even grow into a whole new ghost!"

Maddie sighed. "Jack, that's highly doubtful, and here's the proof."

Jack frowned and turned back to his own work.

"So, where are you keeping the...uh, ghost lady? When she's not in that glass box, I mean." Danny couldn't help but voice a question he'd been holding onto for a while.

"Oh, we keep her in an extra Fenton thermos." Maddie answered, observing the ectoplasm sample as she spoke. "It's the most secure method for holding a ghost that we have, for now."

"For now?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah!" Jack exclaimed with a grin, turning to wave a hand at the clear containment unit in the corner. "I plan on fixing that baby up to be ten times as secure! Soon we'll be able to cram a dozen ghosts in there at once and not worry about them getting away."

"What are you working on now?" Danny questioned, leaving his mother's side and moving to stand behind his dad.

Jack smiled and held up a mostly rebuilt ecto gun.

"I'm giving it a bit more kick." he said. "The blast it gives was good enough for those little blobs, but but these big ghosts we've been seeing lately require more energy to take 'em out."

Danny stored the knowledge away, making a mental note to do better at avoiding his parents' line of fire next time he found himself facing off against them.

' _Next time..._ ' Danny thought, recalling the sight of them chasing him and Ember down not so long ago. It had been terrifying, and he would do his best to avoid a future encounter.

Seeing his son's face drop into a morose expression, Jack guessed at the reason behind it, slapping a hand on Danny's shoulder and startling the boy.

"Don't worry, Danny!" he said with another big smile. "It'll only stun 'em, not blow them up completely. After all, we need more subjects, not just ol' one-o."

"O-one." Maddie corrected from across the room.

Jack went back to his work, and Danny watched him in silence, wondering what a blast from the improved gun would feel like. The last time it had burned away skin and left him dazed and in pain. He didn't want to contemplate an even worse injury.

Having his fill of information for the afternoon, Danny ascended the stairs and headed for his bedroom. Part of him wished that Vlad were still around, but after the Packers game marathon that weekend, of which Danny did not partake, the elder man was off with assurances that he'd be keeping an eye on things. Danny assumed that meant he would be making sure Danny could handle any spikes in ghost activity on his own.

Danny had enjoyed their adventure into the depths of the Ghost Zone, remembering the feeling of disappointment when they had returned to the portal. The living world felt almost crushing after being weightless for so long. He hadn't told the details to his friends yet, and they never asked.

' _They're probably still mad that I missed out on Sam's craft project_.' the teen figured. _'At least she has a new project to work on now_.'

Danny's mind drifted to the topic of the annual haunted house, held at the high school. It was never very scary, with only teenagers being the ones in charge. But Sam was sure to see it as a challenge, and that meant that Dash's words may prove true. Sam would make that year's haunted house a true scare.

' _Well, she definitely has the budget to get whatever she wants for it_.' Danny thought, lying back on his bed aimlessly.

* * *

"What!" Sam exclaimed in outrage.

"You heard me, young lady." Pamela wagged a manicured finger at her daughter. "You're not about to use our money to turn your school into some kind of horror show."

"But Mom, it's a haunted house; it's supposed to be a horror show!" Sam protested.

"Don't raise your voice at me, Samantha." her mother replied calmly, smoothing away imaginary wrinkles from her evening gown.

"I'm sure you can come up with some neat ideas without needing money, pumpkin." Jeremy said, straightening his tie. "If you made some nice festive banners and hung a few little bats, I'm positive people would enjoy it far more than some blood-soaked massacre room."

Pamela shuddered at the mental image, clutching her tiny purse tight as she looked down at her frowning daughter.

"The matter is closed." she said with finality. "Now, your father and I won't be back for several hours, so don't answer the door for anyone, and be in bed by ten."

With that, the two Manson adults glided out of the room and down the hall. Sam managed to wait until they were out the front door before letting loose the frustrated groan that had been building within her. She couldn't believe they were being so unreasonable. It wasn't like she was asking for holograms or hired actors. Just some props and fake blood. Now her idea was ruined.

Sulking, Sam returned to her room, pulling out her latest purchase, a book on medieval castles. She'd been poring over the subject ever since Danny's discovery in the Ghost Zone. This was the fifth book she'd bought, the entire concept fascinating her endlessly. A place forever frozen in time. She half-wished that there had been inhabitants for Danny to talk to, but fear for her friend's safety kept the wish from blooming in full.

Minutes passed in silence as Sam idly turned pages, unable to fully focus on the images and words. Until one image in particular had her thoughts halting. Illustrated on the page before her was a castle that looked very much like the one from the Ghost Zone. It did not float in an endless space, but instead rest upon an expanse of green land. The resemblance was so uncanny that Sam abruptly stood, book gripped tight as she stared down at it.

She searched the page for the name of the castle, and then practically ran to her computer.

* * *

"Danny!" Sam yelled, causing the black-haired boy to jump.

"That castle was real!" she continued, coming to stand before her locker.

"What castle?" Danny asked.

"That one from your little adventure." Tucker added, having heard all about Sam's discovery on their walk to the school.

Danny's eyes widened momentarily, before he gave Sam an annoyed look.

"That's what you shouted at me for? Of course it was real, I was there." he said, closing his locker.

"That's not what I mean." Sam rolled her eyes, stuffing her books into her own locker. "I mean that I found out that it was a real, actual castle that existed centuries ago, in Europe. Now it's just a bunch of ruins, but back then it was the centre of a powerful empire."

"Okay," Danny replied. "So what does this have to do with anything?"

Sam's expression became excited once more. "Well, according to legend the king dabbled in demon and spirit summonings, and kept several artifacts hidden in a vault inside the castle."

"So?" Danny was already predicting where this was going, but hoped he was wrong.

" _So_ , what if some of those artifacts made it into the Ghost Zone? I mean, the whole castle made it, so why not other things, especially if they were connected with spirits."

"Sam, are you asking what I think you're asking."

"All you've got to do is go back there, explore around a little more, find the vault and see if anything is still there."

"Why?" Danny asked. "Just buy some cool looking medieval stuff for your haunted house."

Sam's face fell once more.

"Her parents cut her off." Tucker replied, not bothering to look up from his PDA.

Sam scoffed. "They don't want me 'wasting their money' on Halloween stuff."

"Well that sucks." Danny said, "But that still doesn't mean I'm going dungeon diving so you can have a centre piece for your haunted house."

"Come on-" Sam began.

"Look, guys." Danny interrupted, looking over his shoulder at the few students down the hall to make sure no one was listening. "Mr Masters said that place was bad news."

"I didn't realise Mr Masters was in charge of your actions." Sam sniped.

Danny glared at her briefly before turning and walking down the hall, the other two following behind.

"I know you don't like him, but sometimes you just have to have common sense. And common sense says to listen to the guy who knows what he's talking about."

"What is so bad about the place, anyway? Did he say?" Sam asked.

"He didn't give specific details, he just said it was really dangerous, and that I was lucky the first time I went there."

"Maybe he knew about the castle's origins." Sam thought aloud. "Maybe there's some kind of powerful device in there, and he wants to use it."

Danny didn't reply to the idea, instead sending Sam a dubious look.

"It's likely!" Sam insisted, before sighing heavily, crossing her arms.

"Fine, just don't help." she conceded. "I'll figure something else out."

Danny felt guilty, but not enough to go back to the castle. It had given him the creeps last time, and Vlad's warning only proved that something was off about that place.

He waved goodbye to his friends and entered his classroom, not noticing that it was empty. The other students and teacher would not arrive until around fifteen minutes later, most barely giving the teen a glance.

Danny paid no mind right back, the day's lesson passing right over his head as his eyes drifted repeatedly to the windows.

It was a bright, clear day out, and Danny couldn't help but long to be flying free in that blue sky. Instead, he was trapped in this drab cycle, day after day. Danny just couldn't see the point in wasting his time at school, and the only things that made him show up were the fact that his friends were here, and his parents would surely find out if he began skipping regularly.

Danny stifled the urge to get up and leave the classroom, the droning voice of Lancer scraping at his nerves. Trying to relax, he slouched low in his chair and stared unseeing at the whiteboard, letting his mind drift further.

* * *

Deep within a remote corner of the Ghost Zone, where few spirits dared to tread, a presence was slowly awakening.

A familiar sense of foreboding began permeating out across the area, causing the few ghosts nearby to flee in fear, searching for a safe hiding place before it was too late.

A cluster of tiny glowing animals raced from door to door, using them for cover as they went, all too convinced that the source of their fear was somehow watching them.

In the distance, they spotted a large structure, and upon reaching it, discovered that it was empty.

Here they felt safe, and so they stayed, drawing the attention of similar little ghosts that also sought shelter. And soon enough a small hoard of various blobs and animals were amassed inside the lone-standing house.

It was definitely a welcomed new addition to that area, the spirits all agreed. They soon became bold enough to begin exploring their new home, splitting off into groups as they floated throughout the rooms.

A few flew to the upper level, where nothing of real interest was found, save for a strange find in a small dark space. It was a large dark object, and the spirits could not make sense of it. It was definitely not of the Ghost Zone, and the little ghosts swirled around it curiously. It did not move, or emit sound of any kind, and one ghost became brave enough to poke the object. When nothing happened, they all quickly grew bored, and left.

Another group had ventured below, to the deeper level. Here they felt they could be even safer, tucked away from prying eyes. Instead, the ghosts were greeted by a large eye.

A single green, glowing eye stared at them from across the large room, and the group startled and instinctively turned invisible.

They quickly realised, however, that it was no eye, but a swirling mass instead. It hypnotized them, drawing them closer.

As moths to a flame, they gathered around the portal, and few by few began to enter the glowing gateway.

Upstairs, the remaining cluster noticed the group's absence, and soon became curious enough to investigate.


	23. They Don't Know They're Dead To Me

Danny woke suddenly to the sound of screaming. He barely had time to process this before his body hit the bed with a dull thud.

He grimaced, rubbing at his eyes as he rolled out of bed. Another bout of yelling woke him up fully, and he quickly unlocked his door, flinging it open.

He looked out into the hallways and instantly spotted his mother, standing in the doorway to Jazz's room. She held up a small ecto gun, pointing it inside.

"Get down, Jazz!" she yelled as she took aim.

She fired a single shot, causing Jazz to cry out.

"Mom, you're going to set my room on fire!" the teen protested from within.

Danny wanted to approach and see what his mother was shooting at, but the sight of the active ecto gun kept him rooted.

Jack came bounding up the stairs, holding a mostly-finished ecto rifle in his hands, its wires still exposed.

Maddie glanced toward him and frowned.

"Jack, you're not firing that in the house." she said. "It's far too strong; it'll singe through the walls!"

Jazz squealed out, and all attention was turned once more inside the room.

"Just get these things out of here!" Jazz shouted unhappily.

Danny guessed correctly that it had to be ghosts, and his thoughts turned briefly to Vlad's warning about increased activity.

Maddie dove into her daughter's room, firing off several times despite Jazz's protests.

Two small ghosts suddenly burst through the wall and sailed in random directions. They looked like animals of some kind, but their rapidly darting forms were hard to distinguish.

Maddie ran into the hallway and fired her gun repeatedly at the fleeing spectres, green beams arcing across the walls, fizzling out harmlessly against anything non-ghost they hit.

The two spirits streaked past Danny and Maddie's gun crossed over him as well, still firing.

With an unintended shout, Danny fell back from the doorway, barely dodging one of the stray blasts.

He could hear Maddie and Jacks' footsteps beat down the hall as they pursued their prey. He continued to lay upon the floor, unable to get back up.

That single, small beam of charged energy had conjured up far too-clear memories of pain and peeling skin. The bloom of sharp light, the burning and the sensation of falling. All of it crashed over Danny, and the teen could only lay there and hope his parents didn't come back.

Thankfully, as the minutes passed it seemed that the ghosts had tried to flee outside. Jack, of course, had preemptively set the shield, trapping the little spirits.

As he finally began to calm down, Danny sat up, pulling his knees up and resting his arms upon them. He raked a hand through his hair, frustrated and confused by his own actions. What had come over him?

Sure, the ecto gun would've stung, but it wasn't as powerful as the one that had blasted him out of the sky weeks ago. So why had he been so petrified moments ago?

Danny groaned in annoyance at himself. He couldn't afford to get jumpy around his parents; Maddie would undoubtedly pick up on it, and the last thing he needed was her attention.

Danny stood up, silence ringing out as the shooting ceased. Then Jack's boastful voice could be heard downstairs. They had definitely been successful in capturing the ghosts.

A lumbering gait thundered excitedly downstairs, while a second set of steps padded lightly back up to the second floor.

Danny turned and walked away from his open door as Maddie passed by, heading to Jazz's room.

Danny listened to the muffled conversation between mother and daughter as he looked out his window. The shield blinked out of existence as Jack shut it off, and it took Danny's eyes a moment to adjust to the black night sky.

A quiet knocking from behind beckoned Danny to turn, and he wasn't surprised to find his mom's concerned face looking at him.

"Danny, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mom." Danny answered casually.

Maddie paused for a moment, looking caught between thoughts before speaking again.

"I'm sorry I scared you, honey." she said, her voice almost as quiet as the silent house. "I guess I just wasn't thinking, and…the ecto gun can't hurt you, sweetie. You know that, right? I know that, but I suppose I…"

Maddie was at a loss for words, obviously trying very hard to assure Danny that she had meant him no harm. This at first alarmed Danny, as he wondered why she'd be so stressed over this unless she knew his secret.

And then it hit him, like a bolt from the sky.

More images from the past flickered across his mind. His mother. Not his mother anymore. Possessed by some unknown entity. The feel of her sharp nails as she dug her fingers into his hair, striking his head against the ground.

Stars danced across his vision briefly as he came back to the present. With a start, he stepped forward, coming to stand before Maddie.

"I wasn't scared," he insisted. "I was just caught off guard. Still half-asleep, and all…sorry for worrying you, Mom."

Maddie smiled at her son, moving forward, arms reaching out in the beginnings of a hug. Alarm bells sounded in Danny's head, and he quickly took two steps back, arms half-raised. He couldn't let her feel how cold he knew he was.

And like that, his words were undone. The smile was gone, and Maddie's face had drawn back up into a look of sadness and worry.

"Okay, honey…" Maddie said, her voice somehow even quieter. "Sorry this whole thing woke you up. Get back to sleep, sweetie."

With those parting words, she turned and went to join her husband in the lab, no doubt to observe their newly captured subjects.

Danny closed his door quietly and locked it. But instead of going back to sleep, he lifted off the ground cautiously and slowly flew out of his window, careful to remain invisible.

The freedom and solitude of roaming the dark skies of Amity Park helped ease the unwanted memories and thoughts from Danny's mind.

* * *

  
Laughter echoed down the empty halls of Casper High, as the group of teenagers stood around a large table in the cafeteria. Various craft supplies littered the table's surface.

Nearly everyone present was engaged in conversation as they cut, glued, and folded paper into different Halloween themed decorations.

Two individuals, however, were completely silent, and Tucker's gaze swept between them both.

Danny looked completely absorbed in his own thoughts. The only reason he was attempting to cut out little ghosts from white paper is because Tucker had given him the task, hoping the inside joke would bring a smile to his friend's face.

No such luck. Danny had taken the supplies and got to work without comment.

Tucker looked to the opposite end of the table, where his other best friend stood. Unlike Danny, Sam wasn't absorbed in thought. She was instead absorbed in her own sour mood, brooding as she created a glitter-coated skeleton out of black paper.

Tucker sighed quietly at Sam's childish attitude. He supposed she was still stung over Dash's comments from the day before, and the fact that the very jock in question was now joking with Star as he made paper pumpkins was apparently salt in the wound for Sam.

Paulina had heard of Dash's mistreatment of Sam, and had very angrily talked the boy into helping out with decorations for the haunted house. She had invited Star along as well, and managed to convince the principal to let them borrow the cafeteria after school hours.

Tucker guessed that also contributed to Sam's mood. Paulina had managed to organise this entire get-together, while Sam had still been mulling over a theme to go with.

Tucker just hoped that she stopped sulking and lightened up, or Dash would soon give in and call her out on her attitude. That would not go well.

The teen looked down at his own little project, a vampire made from several glued-together pieces of paper. Tucker knew he wasn't that great an artist, but he was actually proud of how it was coming along.

"Wow, nice job, Tucker." Paulina commented from across him. She held up her own work; a cut out banner depicting little orange pumpkins.

"What do you think?" she asked with a beaming smile.

"Dang." Tucker replied. "That's really good! How'd you learn to do that?"

Paulina gave a flattered laugh at the obvious awe in Tucker's voice.

Tucker could feel Sam's glare burning into the side of his face as he listened to Paulina go on about her art class at her old school.

Tucker continued to ignore her stare as he got back to his own work. Just because she was angry over Dash and Star being there didn't meant that he was going to ignore everyone too.

Another hour flew by as the group, save two, continued to chat and show off their crafts. Dash was surprisingly amiable, but Tucker suspected it was mostly a front to impress Paulina, since the blond didn't talk directly to him, Sam or Danny.

Still, Tucker sure wasn't going to rock the boat. As long as the ol' Bone-Cruncher stayed docile, there'd be no issues.

Soon enough it was time to head home. Everyone gathered the finished decorations and piled them in front of Sam, like some kind of Halloween offering to their goth queen.

Tucker was happily surprised when Sam looked up and thanked everyone for helping out. Paulina grinned and hugged Sam before bouncing off with Dash and Star in tow.

Tucker walked over to his friend, who was looking down at the pile with a blank expression.

"Don't set it on fire." he smiled. "We worked hard on those."

"I'm not gonna torch them." Sam huffed, hands at her hips.

She gave Tucker the same odd look as the crafts, and Tucker was about to question it when Sam's eyes widened and she looked around the room.

"Hey, where's Danny?" she asked, already worried.

Tucker hadn't even noticed Danny's absence, and joined Sam in walking around the large room. As Sam moved toward the entrance, calling Danny's name, Tucker stepped over to the large windows.

"Sam," he immediately called. "He's over here."

The girl jogged to him as he walked toward the back door. Opening it, the two stepped out into the evening air and walked over to their lone friend, who was staring silently off toward the distant buildings that neighbored the school grounds.

"Hey, space cadet." Sam greeted, standing beside Danny. "What're you looking at?"

Danny didn't answer for a moment, but then raised a hand and pointed out toward where he was looking.

"There's ghosts flying around over there." he said. "They came close to the school earlier, bit I think they felt me here, because they left fast. They're still in the area, though."

"Really?" Sam asked, tense and on alert as her eyes swept the vicinity.

Tucker felt the same apprehension. They really didn't need another ghost attack. But one part of Danny's explanation grabbed Tucker's focus.

"What do you mean by 'they felt you here'?" he asked.

"Ghosts can sense-" both Danny and Sam began at the same time, only to stop short and blink at each other.

Sam shrugged sheepishly.

"Hey, I've been reading through tons of books on ghosts, remember?" she said.

"Yeah," Danny replied, looking surprised. "But who knew they'd actually get some of their information right."

"Not all of them are written by hacks." Sam countered with a frown. "Some of them have been very helpful, in fact."

Danny raised an eyebrow at her, and Tucker worried that he might insist on seeing the very book that Sam was obviously talking about. Tucker himself had only skimmed through the first chapter, but even that was full of enough theories that he doubted Danny would appreciate.

But Danny only turned his gaze back out, quiet once more.

"Okay guys, we should be heading home now." Tucker spoke up after several seconds of silence.

He turned back toward the door, only to groan at his own mistake. He'd forgotten to prop the door open, and thus had locked the three of them out of the building.

"What?" Sam asked, before realisation hit her as well.

"Great." she muttered. "Now how are we gonna get our stuff?"

"We can always come over early-" Tucker began to suggest.

Danny stepped between them, interrupting Tucker with a raised hand. Smiling, the teen then proceeded to stretch his arm out toward the door. As soon as his hand collided with the metal surface, it fell through, making it appear is if Danny's hand had been taken at the wrist.

His smile grew as Tucker smacked himself over the forehead.

"We're such idiots." Sam groaned.

"Yeah, kinda." Danny replied.

The others gave him annoyed looks, but couldn't help but share in the lifted mood, smiling as well. Despite Danny's increased weirdness, it was still easy to forget that he was actually a ghost, Tucker mused.

His thoughts and smile both froze as he saw Danny take Sam's hand before holding out his second for Tucker to take.

"Uh uh, no way." the boy protested, stepping back. "I said never again."

Danny gave Tucker an amused look before shrugging.

"Have it your way." he said, looking at Sam. "You ready?"

Sam nodded, doing her best not to look nervous.

Tucker watched as the two became translucent before Danny stepped through the school wall, pulling Sam in behind him. Tucker shivered at the memory of becoming intangible. The cold numbness and the inability to breathe greatly disturbed him. He wondered if that was how Danny felt all the time now. No wonder the kid was in a bad mood so often.

Standing alone at the back of the school was also not ideal, and Tucker cast his gaze around the empty area. Tiny dots of color caught his attention, and he squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look.

As Danny had said, small spirits could be seen flitting about around the distant buildings. Tucker was glad that most of said buildings were closed down old shops, otherwise people would surely be running around in a panic by now.

Danny appeared with Sam, fazing back through the building. Sam's arms were full of decorations while Danny held both his and Tuckers' bags. His attention focused immediately on the distant figures, and he held out Tucker's bag wordlessly.

Shrugging his own on, Danny began walking out across the grass toward the road. Sam called uselessly after him as she quickly folded up the papers and placed them within her backpack.

Tucker waited with her, watching Danny as he reached the sidewalk. Danny's posture didn't change much, and neither did his stride, but something had become off about him. It raised the hairs on the back of Tucker's neck, reminding him of that documentary Sam had made him watch once. A lioness had walked out toward a gathered group of zebra in much the same way. Like she was already calculating which angle was best to move in from, and which zebra looked like the optimal target.

Sam and Tucker jogged to catch up to their friend, and the little spots of color could be seen again further away, before once more turning invisible. Tucker wondered if they lacked the strength to go unseen for more than a few moments at a time. Sam's book had said something about smaller ghosts typically being weak.

As Danny neared them, they swirled rapidly through the air, shooting off and going invisible again. Danny responded by moving to stand behind a building, allowing his friends to catch up to him. He leaned against the brick wall, looking around for any potential pedestrians nearby.

"One of you look out there and tell me what you see." he said.

Both teens gave him matching odd looks, to which he shrugged.

"What? I don't want them to spot me." he reasoned.

"But they already sense you." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but they don't know _exactly_ where I am, or they'd have run by now."

Sam moved to the corner of the building, stepping out into the open and casually looking around. She could see a couple walking into a store farther down, but no ghosts.

"I think they might already be running." she said, turning back to the boys.

Danny frowned, looking down at the ground in concentration.

"They _are_ moving." he said, "Come on."

He stood away from the wall and proceeded to walk at a normal pace down the pavement, friends in tow. And then suddenly he turned a sharp right, heading down a long, narrow alley.

"This way." he called over his shoulder, breaking into a light jog.

The small passageway seemed to go on forever, the light dim, and Tucker fought off claustrophobia as he followed after Danny. The boy was obviously sensing that the ghosts were getting closer, his steps picking up speed more and more.

Tucker really hoped that Danny would remember that they were in public, and wouldn't automatically leap onto the first ghost he saw.

Danny burst out into the daylight, halting so abruptly that Sam and Tucker ran right into him. They lay on the ground in a stunned pile before Sam began righting herself.

Tucker shot up as soon as she was off him. Laying over Danny was like being on top of an ice sculpture, and he quickly began rubbing the warmth back into his arms.

Danny picked himself up without comment, his eyes turned toward the road.

Two figures walked down the sidewalk in their direction, not noticing the looks they got from passerbys as they searched about.

"Just great." Danny muttered lowly, frowning heavily toward his parents.

They hadn't spotted the group yet, too focused on tracking down their quarry.

' _Probably the same ones Danny's after.'_ Tucker thought.

For a moment he wondered if Danny would duck back into the alley to avoid them, but instead the pale boy just shoved his hands into his pockets and walked toward them.

Maddie spotted him quickly, her determined expression lifting into a bright smile.

"Hi, sweetheart." she greeted, propping her ecto rifle against her hip so she could wave at them.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Danny asked, an accusatory undertone lacing through his words.

Thankfully Maddie didn't pick up on it, and Jack wasn't listening to the conversation as he continued down the road.

"We found another cluster of ghosts near the house." Maddie answered. "We've been following them since, but they keep managing to slip away. By the way, you should be heading home; it's getting late."

"Actually, I was gonna stay over at Sam's." Danny replied. "We still have her haunted house thing to work on."

The quick lie appeased his mother somewhat, but Maddie still gave the three a disapproving frown.

"Then you should be heading to Sam's home. It's going to be dark soon and I don't want you out on the streets."

"Got it, Mom." Danny said.

He quickly stepped around her, keeping out of arm's reach, and continued down the sidewalk.

Tucker and Sam gave quick goodbyes to the Fenton parents as they followed Danny, who was looking toward another alley.

Upon reaching it, he ducked into the shadows, glancing back at the adults before turning to his friends.

"There right here somewhere." he whispered.

Tucker really wanted to suggest that they just leave and go to Sam's place, but he knew he wouldn't be able to convince Danny to drop the pursuit. And Sam was too busy being supportive to side with Tucker, despite how much she didn't like the whole ghost-eat-ghost thing.

The concept itself didn't scare Tucker. Heck, he ate meat all the time, and figured it was kinda the same thing.

But the way Danny had changed when he'd eaten that ghost in Sam's room. Not just his eyes but his expression as well. Now that had scared Tucker, as much as he hated to admit it.

Pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Danny quietly cheering. Tucker spotted the boy, Sam close behind, near the end of the alleyway.

Danny suddenly went invisible, causing Sam to jump back slightly. She stood completely still, eyes looking around for any sign of movement.

Both teens startled when a group of little ghosts flew up from behind a discarded pile of boxes and began flying around. They obviously wanted to stick close, and spun together in random directions.

Now that he could view them up close, Tucker realised that they looked like little rats, in shades of dim green and sickly yellow.

A bright stream erupted from nowhere, and the tiny spirits gave warped squeaks as they flew past Sam and Tucker, back toward the street.

One, however, became caught in the beam, and was quickly pulled into the thermos. A now visible Danny capped the device and shoved it down into his backpack.

An ecto gun firing sounded not a moment after, and the three ran out into the open to watch Jack and Maddie. The former was firing off his weapon at the fleeing ghosts, while Maddie had lowered her rifle to the ground and was taking aim with her own thermos.

She managed to capture the remaining ghosts in two shots as they fled about in a panicked circle.

She capped the thermos with a satisfied smile, Jack grinning as he ran up to her.

"That's my gal!" he exclaimed. "Did you kids see that?"

"Sure did, Mr F." Tucker smiled back.

"Danny, did you use your thermos?" Maddie asked her son, who stood at the back of the trio.

"Yeah, but I missed." Danny shrugged. "We should head to Sam's now. It's getting dark out, after all. Bye!"

Danny gave a short wave to his mom before turning on the spot and walking quickly down the street.

Tucker internally winced as he followed. The Fenton adults were certainly distracted by their catch, but Danny should've tried to not be so obvious. Then again, Danny had been pretty obvious about his ghost status since the beginning, in Tucker's opinion, and no one had found out yet.

' _This city is full of morons, I guess.'_ he thought.

Danny practically ran the entire way to Sam's house, casting impatient glances over his shoulder occasionally at Sam and Tucker, who lagged a few paces behind.

He didn't wait for them to catch up before entering the large house, fishing out the thermos as he climbed the stairs.

"Man, Danny, are you starving or something?" Tucker asked as he and Sam entered her room, locking the door behind.

The question made Danny look up sharply at them from his spot in the middle of the room.

"What? No, it's just…these opportunities don't exactly come around that often." he said, throwing his bag into a corner.

"Maybe that's going to change." Sam suggested, staring at the thermos. "There seems to be more and more ghosts popping up."

Tucker silently agreed, but was surprised when Sam's words only seemed to make Danny nervous.

He quickly turned his attention back to the thermos in his hands, and the mood in the room became tense. Most of it was coming from Sam, who stood half-turned toward the door, frozen in mid-decision.

"Sam, you get grossed out just from watching Tucker eat a burger." Danny said, rolling his eyes at her. "You don't have to stay in here. I won't cry over it."

The last bit was said with a teasing smile, easing Sam into a more relaxed stance. She still looked unsure, but then took a deep breath and turned, leaving the room quietly.

Tucker bottled up the urge to follow her as he locked the door once more, walking across the room and sitting down on her bed.

Danny looked at him briefly before uncapping the thermos, letting the lid drop to the floor with a bounce. He was turned away from Tucker, so that the other boy couldn't see his face.

Tucker _could_ see, however, that he held his shoulders tensely, still nervous like he'd been the first time. Maybe he too was aware of the change that overcame him? The manic way that he had moved and the look he had worn on his face?

Tucker had subconsciously been bracing himself, hands digging into the blankets beneath him, and he jumped when Danny spoke up.

"You know you don't have to stick around, either." Danny's voice came quiet and steady, offering no hint as to what he might be thinking. "It's not like you could do much if it got away."

Tucker cast about for a joking comeback to explain why he was remaining in the room. His mind drew a blank, with not even a serious reply available to him. Tucker honestly had no clue why he didn't just join Sam in whatever room she was surely pacing around in.

The silence stretched out awkwardly, hovering over them both until Danny finally accepted the non-answer.

Pressing his thumb over the release button, light streamed out momentarily, before vanishing as a small green shape manifested on the floor.

Without hesitation, Danny took advantage of its confusion, reaching down and grabbing the creature around its middle. It squeaked and struggled as Danny held it up to eye level. He watched it for a moment, eyebrows drawing together.

"Stop whining." Danny said, frowning in agitation at the rat's increasingly loud shrieks. "You could be on your way to my parents' lab right now. You're the lucky one."


	24. A Tourist In The Waking World

Danny felt restless, standing so near to the Ghost Zone, but forced himself to focus on the task in front of him.

His increased 'curiosity' in his parents' research had the unintended effect of both making his parents proud, and causing his mother to insist that he help them with their latest studies.

His participation was limited to following exact instructions from Maddie about where to cut or what tools to retrieve. He was strictly not allowed to handle the ghosts otherwise, due to the risk of them escaping when being transported to and from the exam table.

Currently, Maddie was hovering beside him, watching his movements closely after instructing him to slice an ectoplasm sample in two.

Readjusting his grip on the scalpel, Danny lowered it toward the green blob. It had been taken earlier that day from one of the captured rats, and now Maddie wanted to test the sample against various temperatures.

She would start with both extremes; one half was to be frozen, while the other would be brought to boiling point.

The sharp blade cut neatly through the sample, splitting it down the middle. It was clearly beginning to rot already, its glow entirely gone. Maddie frowned as she noted this on her clipboard.

Danny wanted to shudder in revulsion at the memory of the acrid, old ectoplasm he's desperately eaten not too long ago. He was glad for the steady supply of new ghosts that had been roaming about recently. He never wanted to get that hungry ever again.

It had Danny feeling almost regretful that soon Halloween would pass, and the ghost sightings would dwindle back down to a minimum. He'd taken to hunting down any small ghosts he could find each night, easily tracking them with his parents busy in their lab most nights. And upon asking his mother about the exact functions of the Fenton thermos, he'd happily discovered that it could hold multiple ghosts at once, releasing them one at a time. He had used this knowledge to begin collecting the little spirits he captured for when he needed them.

However, one thought brought down his happy mood each time his mind wandered to the ghosts he had stored away. If there were this many of them pouring through the portal every day, then how many more were possibly lingering on the other side. In his home. With his body.

Danny's eyes were pulled once again to the closed metal doors, and he fought to stand still as his mom went about collecting the samples. His grip tightened on the scalpel, wishing vehemently that they'd forget about their stupid tests and go out ghost hunting for the night. Who cared what temperature did to ectoplasm, anyway?

Closing his eyes, Danny turned his head away and stepped back from the table. He looked toward his father's side of the lab. Jack was upstairs taking a snack break, and the finished ecto rifle sat alone on his desk, gleaming under the bright lights. The sight of it did not improve Danny's mood.

Maddie clearly didn't need anything more from him, fully absorbed in her work, and Danny had no interest in watching the experiment unfold. He stretched out his arm and dropped the blade onto the metal table with a light clang, removing his gloves and heading silently for the stairs.

Nothing upstairs could hold his attention, either. His father's loud eating and the buzz of the television got on his nerves within seconds, and he quickly walked to his room.

There he ended up sitting on his bed, staring down at his ever-growing pile of due assignments. At this rate he was going to start failing classes.

' _Oh well.'_ he thought despondently. _'What's the point of keeping up with school? As soon as the next mandatory physical comes up I'm screwed, anyway.'_

And there was the final nail in the coffin. The cherry on top of this pile of negative thoughts that had been plaguing Danny lately.

The realisation that his secret was temporary.

It had come to him just a few days ago, when he'd been standing outside the school awaiting his friends' arrival that morning. They had both walked up, laughing at some joke or piece of conversation that Danny wasn't listening to. What _had_ caught his attention were the visible streams of breath that both teens exhaled as they spoke. They were also shivering quite a bit, arms crossed over jackets to keep out the sharp chill that Danny hadn't even been aware of. He himself had worn a short-sleeved shirt that day, forgetting to bring along his old hoodie.

That moment had sparked off the self-consciousness and worry. How was he supposed to fit in with everyone when he couldn't even remember to breathe or maintain a pulse, let alone react to the weather?

Sam had been right. Her statement from weeks before coming to haunt Danny. Eventually the clues would outweigh the doubts. People were seeing ghosts now. They were becoming part of Amity Park's day-to-day happenings. Soon it would take no leap of faith to suspect that the creepy kid who didn't make little spirals of visible breath might be dead.

Would his parents be the ones to find out first, he wondered. Maddie's keen eye could so easily pick up on the evidence if she took just one moment from her work to actually _look_ at Danny. Even when she fretted over him, face filled with concern, she never seemed to actually take him in. He knew it was because of her guilt. The pained guilt that never really left her since the incident at Vlad's home. And as much as it saddened Danny, it was a great advantage to his current situation. He needed that distance between them; it was probably the only thing keeping her from noticing all of his increased oddities.

How would she react, knowing that he was dead. Knowing that he had died in that portal she had painstakingly pieced together over so many years. Would she be hurt? Would she cry and fall to the floor and plead his forgiveness for getting him killed? Or worse still. Would she see an opportunity. A chance to study an advanced form of ghost. One more powerful than any spectre she'd come across in her entire life. Maddie couldn't even comprehend a ghost like him. He'd gotten as much from her long lectures as she plucked samples from the little squawking rats. There was just no way in her mind that a ghost could possibly be so human as to actually fool her. He'd nearly smiled at her when she gave that confidant comment.

How would it feel to shatter that self-assurance? Would it feel gratifying, or just horrible.

Danny figured the latter, and rubbed a hand hard across his face. He frowned down at his textbooks, unable to take sitting still any longer. He had to get out and clear his head.

In the open air he could forget who he was, all of his problems scattering into the wind, seeming less dire. He could shirk his way around any future doctor appointments, and he could copy his friends' homework, and soon his parents would take to the streets once more, in search of new test subjects.

They were running out of the little blobs and rats, surprisingly enough. They had taken most of them apart completely, with Danny present to observe or lend a hand on a few occasions. He did feel sad for the small creatures, but couldn't help but be fascinated by everything his parents were discovering about the ghosts.

Sadly, since the test subjects were all so weak, Danny wasn't sure how well anything he learned from them would apply to himself. When cut open, they contained only globs of ectoplasm, while Danny could most definitely feel the intact bone structure beneath his skin.

And the lunch lady had organs. Green, misshapen organs, but definitely internal structures.

Danny hovered over an empty street, a hand drifting down to press against his stomach. He wondered what his insides looked like now. Not that he'd volunteer to be sliced open. No, best not to follow _that_ line of thinking.

Shaking his head, Danny shot upward, flying around absently, no destination in mind.

A sudden burst of light caught his attention, his head whipping around toward the source. Even from several blocks away, the Fenton ghost shield shined like a beacon.

Curiosity and worry drew him back toward his home, though Danny assured himself it was most likely more little ghosts running amok. Maybe he'd get a chance to catch one before his parents got to them.

As he neared the house, careful to stay in the darkness, a white line swam across the ground below, moving swiftly away from the Fenton residence. Its strange shape and movement bewildered Danny, and he followed after it to get a better look.

The white creature lurched to the side, fading into a nearby home. Danny flew to the building, debating whether or not he should follow.

Screams from within ended his internal debate, and Danny quickly turned invisible before diving through the wall. What he came upon was like something out of a cheap scifi horror movie.

A teenage girl, clad in only a short nightgown, stood cowering in the corner of her bedroom. A disturbingly large, glowing snake raised up as it hissed at her. Its long fangs dripped as it opened its jaws wide, advancing on the girl.

Flying forward, Danny grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the way as the snake lunged. She was just as scared by the invisible grip on her, however, and immediately began to scream and flail about.

Danny grimaced at her in annoyance, grabbing her other arm and lifting her off the ground, planning on flying them both out of there.

That was when the door flew open and the lights turned on, revealing a burly man standing in the doorway and wielding a baseball bat. The man lost all bravado as he took in the sight before him. His daughter, hanging suspended in the air as she kicked and screamed. And a _very_ big snake coiling up on the other side of the room.

For a few seconds he stood there, frozen, only his eyes moving as they swept back and forth between both spectacles. He was obviously deciding which target to go for first, and soon made his choice.

Apparently an invisible foe was less intimidating than a large, reptilian one. The man leapt forward and began swinging his bat wildly in the air around his daughter. When one swing came too close to Danny, he couldn't help but let out a startled "Hey!" in response.

The shout gave all three of them pause, but then seemed to ignite new strength within the father. He gripped the bat in both hands, swinging hard toward where the voice had come from. The strike landed, hitting Danny directly on the head.

Reeling, he dropped the girl to the floor, focusing on remaining unseen as his vision blurred. As it cleared, he could see that the snake was once again rising up, intent on continuing its attack.

Seeing no other option, Danny clenched his teeth and shot forward. He collided with the snake, grabbing hold and turning them both intangible. They flew upward and out of the house, into the open night air.

Danny quickly released the writhing ghost, shivering in revulsion as he put distance between them. The creature coiled around itself in the air, baring its long teeth at Danny and letting out a loud hiss.

Not waiting for it to make the first move, Danny charged up a ball of energy in his hand, sending it at the snake.

It connected, sending sparks of green dancing along the scaled body. The snake cried out and curled up tighter, muscles tensing. Danny realised too late what it was doing, and as he readied another blast, it struck out at him.

The energy in his hand shot off into the sky as he tried to dodge. One of the fangs sliced into his side as the snake dove past him. Blood began soaking into his torn shirt, and Danny pressed a hand against the wound, watching as the snake continued its descent, landing on the street below and winding away.

Danny glared at its retreating form, ready to follow after and get some revenge, when a loud blast sounded off from behind. A large green streak sailed over the snake's body, barely missing it.

"I see it, Maddie!" Jack's voice arose from the dark street below. "It's making a run for it!"

Danny turned invisible once more, following after the snake as his father tried to catch up. He didn't want the snake attacking more helpless people, and since his dad looked to be alone, he also didn't want him to get hurt. He imagined what those long fangs could do to a regular person.

Flying lower, Danny fired off small, quick shots at the glowing white creature. It began swerving widely on the road in an attempt to avoid him, but a few blasts hit, causing it to halt in the middle of the road.

An approaching car's headlights shone on the huge ghost, and the driver slammed their brakes, tires squealing, before quickly reversing and turning in the opposite direction. The snake watched after it, distracted.

Danny began charging up a more powerful ball of energy in his hand, but it dissipated as another large blast of green hit the snake dead on. It's white skin bubbled, peeling away as it flopped around it pain.

Jack had reached them, and Danny quickly glanced down at himself to make sure he was still invisible. Small drops of blood falling from seemingly nowhere was his only give-away. Hopefully his father wouldn't notice.

Jack didn't, and he grinned widely at the stunned snake, his ecto rifle propped up on his shoulder. Danny felt a thrill of fear as he realised that it was the new, improved model. It took a moment to power up for another attack, a high singing emanating from the gun, getting louder. The blast sounded almost like a canon, and Danny flinched away from it, flying far back as the ecto blast hit the snake again.

This time full chunks of the ghost's body flew off, splattering across the road. Danny felt the fear from before falling over him again, stricken in place as he watched the upper half of the animal writhe about on the road. Jack had definitely not been lying when he said he wanted to give the gun more power. It seemed he may have even overdone it.

But Jack didn't seem interested in capturing this particular specimen tonight. Instead, he charged the rifle up, striking his target a third and final time. The glow from the weapon cast shadows over his dad's face, morphing his grin from its usual bright beam into something sinister and malevolent.

There were only white and green bits of the creature left smeared across the black asphalt. Jack laid his gun on the ground, walking toward the remains with a proud stride. Danny turned and rocketed out of there, fearful that the man would soon take notice of the blood slowly collecting on the sidewalk.

The only thought passing through Danny's head as he flew was that he never, ever wanted to be on the barrel end of that gun. Ever.

He could still see the Fenton shield shining brightly, and groaned aloud. Giving up on returning home for the night, Danny began flying to the nearest safe place he could think of.

* * *

Tucker really didn't like being woken up to someone's hand clamped over his mouth. Especially when the owner of that hand was floating over his bed and looking down at him with glowing eyes.

The high pitched scream that followed was muffled by Danny's hand, and the hovering teen barely stifled his laughter as recognition dawned in Tucker's eyes.

The boy was less than thrilled, batting Danny away and sitting up.

"What the heck, dude?" he said lowly, reaching for his glasses so that he could glare at Danny properly.

As soon as he did, though, his gaze zeroed in on the red staining the lower half of his friend's shirt.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice rising.

"Calm down, it's stopped bleeding." Danny replied with an easy smile, his feet touching down upon the carpet noiselessly. "Soon it'll heal up completely. But I need to borrow one of your shirts for now."

"Yeah, sure." Tucker said, feeling faint as his eyes stayed glued on the wound.

Danny rifled through Tucker's closet briefly before pulling out a shirt. He then peeled off the ruined one, wincing as it caught on the dried blood.

Tucker muttered a few choice words and looked away as the long slice in Danny's skin was revealed, traveling in a nearly straight line across his stomach. Fresh blood leaked out in thin trails, and Danny frowned down at himself.

"Be right back." he said, disappearing through Tucker's bedroom wall.

He stepped inside the bathroom, where he knew Mrs Foley kept a well-stocked first aid kit. He'd need to bandage over the wound before it healed, or risk staining the new shirt as well. Danny wished it would get on with it, already. The persistent stinging was getting on his nerves.

When Danny returned to Tucker's room, the other teen was already laying out thick blankets across the floor, throwing one of his pillows on top. He scrubbed tiredly at his eyes as he went back to his bed, climbing under the covers with a yawn.

"Should I even ask?" he said as he removed his glasses.

"I'll tell you and Sam about it tomorrow." Danny promised, sitting down on the makeshift bed and pulling out his cellphone.

"I've got an alarm set so that I can get back to my place before Jazz tries to break my door down, so I'll be gone by the time you wake up."

"Cool." Tucker mumbled, already half-asleep.

Checking his alarm, Danny set the phone down and laid back against the blankets, pulling one over himself. He let himself relax, floating adrift in his own thoughts. It may not have been the night sky of Amity Park, but being out of his own home was still freeing somehow. Eventually he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Halloween day was heralded in with the sight of costumed kids walking to school. All of the banners and posters that the students of Caper High had worked on days before were now displayed all over the walls of the main hall.

Danny had barely managed to make it out of the house with an angry Jazz trying to "get him into the holiday spirit". She herself was dressed up as a doctor, and had been downright scandalised when Danny had commented that he didn't feel like dressing up. She had immediately begun trying to force different last-minute ideas onto him. In the end he managed to dodge the bed sheet, purple wig, and cat ears, making it out the front door in his plain jeans, shirt and hoodie.

He arrived at school to see Sam and Tucker waiting for him. Sam wore darker-than-usual makeup, her eyes overtaken by thick black. Her lips were dark red, with two little streams of fake blood running down the corners. She was clearly going for a spider theme, with little black and red arachnids adorning everything from the pattern on her dress to her jewelry. All of her earrings were little spiders and cobwebs, and there was even a spider hairclip resting on the unshaved part of her head.

By contrast, Tucker looked very out of place, standing next to her in a white long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He and Sam greeted Danny as he approached, and Tucker smirked heavily as he gestured at himself.

"Go ahead, ask me what I am." he said, already laughing.

"What are you?" Danny humored him.

"I'm a ghost!" Tucker held both arms out. "Get it? 'Cause they look like normal people!"

Sam rolled her eyes as Tucker cackled at his own joke. Danny couldn't help but smile as well. The three friends ascended the front steps and entered the school. The hallway was filled with kids admiring each others' costumes, and the trio had to do a bit of maneuvering before they could reach their lockers.

"Hey, one of you guys let me borrow your English homework." Danny said, spinning his combination into the lock.

"Danny." Sam scolded. "You have to stop ditching out on our study afternoons."

Danny bit back his reply, which was that he had better things to do. There was no way that wouldn't come across as mean. So he silently opened his locker and began putting away textbooks.

"Hey," Tucker spoke up from Sam's other side, his voice lowered. "Did that cut heal over yet? You still have to tell us why you crashed at my place last night."

Sam whipped her head between the two boys, eyes widening. Danny quickly held up both hands and smiled reassuringly at them both.

"Yes, it's gone. Not even a scar. And also yes, I'll explain the whole story at lunch."

Concern flickered behind Sam's eyes, but knowing that he couldn't very well talk about it openly in the hall, she didn't press the matter. She quickly moved on to a new subject as they headed down the hall.

"So are you going to be sticking around to help set up the haunted house tonight? Not that it can even be called that at this point." Sam asked, disappointment sharp in her voice.

Danny's sympathy for her, as well as his desire to not abandon his friends again, warred with the fact that he wanted to be back at his house by that afternoon. His parents would not spend Halloween night cooped up in their lab, and would instead take to the streets to hunt out any remaining ghosts. That would leave the Fenton portal unguarded, for the first time in too long.

"I can stay to set things up and hang out for a bit, but then I have to leave." Danny finally answered.

Sam opened her mouth to reply, but stopped short as her gaze flickered to something behind Danny. A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, but before Danny could react they quickly pulled away. He turned around to see Paulina rubbing her arms and frowning at him.

"Danny, you're freezing!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. They keep it way too cold in this place." Danny replied, shrugging.

Paulina blinked at him for a moment, before Tucker stepped in between the two, a big smile on his face.

"Wow, your costume is amazing!" he said, clearly not needing to feign the admiration.

Paulina blushed and giggled, hands gripping her skirts to give them a twirl. She wore a long, multi-layered victorian gown. Its pale pink fabric was complimented by white gloves that went almost all the way up each arm. The finishing touch was an elaborate crystal necklace that sat neatly upon her shoulders. She glowed a few moments more under Tucker's gaze before turning her attention to Sam.

"I can't wait to see your little haunted house tonight! It's going to be so cute!" she beamed at the goth girl.

"Thanks again for helping out, Paulina." Sam returned the smile, albeit with less shine.

The warning bell put an end to any further discussion, and everyone headed for their home rooms. Paulina followed behind Danny, and he could feel her stare as they neared their classroom.

"Are you feeling sick, Danny?" she asked. "You've been quiet a lot lately. And you're like really, _really_ cold. Maybe we should skip this class and go hang around out back. Some time in the sun should do the trick!"

"No, I'm fine, Paulina. Really." Danny answered, entering the classroom.

Lancer was already there, and his reminder of the annual haunted house drowned out any further words Paulina may have had. Danny slouched into a seat near the front, his mind already drifting off, while Paulina joined a few of her friends at the back.

* * *

Tucker and Sam shivered as they listened to Danny finish his story about the encounter with the snake, minus a few details regarding how much his father had creeped him out, or the reason he'd gone flying in the first place.

"And thankfully they had the shield lowered by this morning. I flew into my room just as Jazz was threatening to break my door down." Danny smiled at the mental image of his sister ranting to his empty bedroom.

Tucker shivered, this time not from the cold.

"Giant ghost snake. Like we needed _that_ in the city."

"So your dad really killed it? Like, completely?" Sam asked, frowning.

Only she would show open concern for an oversized ectoplasmic reptile. Danny honestly expected to find her standing outside of his house one day protesting the experiments his parents did on their captured subjects.

"Yeah, I guess he didn't have a Fenton thermos with him." Danny said, fingers picking at the worn end of one of his sleeves.

"Well, now that story time is over can we go back inside?" Sam asked, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"It's your fault for wearing that dress." Tucker smiled.

"I look awesome." Sam replied with a theatrical flourish of her hand. Her eyes then turned back to Danny, quirking an eyebrow.

"And what are you supposed to be, anyway? A _ghost_ like Tucker?" she smirked.

"Didn't feel like coming up with a funny costume idea." Danny shrugged.

Accepting the nonchalant reply, Sam led the way back into the building.

* * *

Sam stared down at the little jack o' lantern display she and Tucker had made weeks before, now sitting on a table near the doors. She turned and looked out over the rest of the room. The large cafeteria was dimly lit, with the hand-crafted decorations hung up by her, Danny and Tucker. Fake cobwebs and little spiders were also spread around, along with the Biology class's skeleton propped up on its stand.

Various students stood around drinking punch and sampling the snack table, involved in their conversations. Lancer was the official chaperone for the event, and was clearly fighting to stay awake and alert as he sat in his chair. Tucker and Danny stood nearby, holding plates and looking bored. Tucker's plate was empty, and he occasionally stole a cookie from Danny, who didn't bother to even pretend to eat.

Sam couldn't help the bitter disappointment that still welled up within her. She'd wanted this year's haunted house to actually live up to its name, and not just be a social hangout like every year past. But without financial aid from her parents she'd just not had the money to achieve her goal. She was still refusing to talk to them, sending glares their way as they passed by in the halls of their home.

Tucker could be heard laughing, a pair of confused-looking students staring at him. He and Danny had been asked a few times that day just what they were supposed to be, and each time Tucker was all too happy to answer.

"We're ghosts!" he'd say, breaking off into a new bout of laughter, uncaring of the bewildered reactions of the other students.

* * *

Danny looked toward the clock hanging against the far wall. Halloween night had officially begun an hour ago, and his parents were probably halfway across Amity Park scaring trick-or-treaters. He really hoped the police didn't get involved this year.

He wanted to stick around and help Tucker and Sam clean the place up after everyone left, but knowing that the portal was unguarded was making it hard to stand still. He swore he could hear his old body calling for him, letting him know just how long it had been since he'd paid a visit.

He quickly gave his goodbyes and apologies to his friends before exiting out the back of the school. In the dark shadows he went invisible, lifting into the sky and flying as fast as he could toward home.

He'd been half-expecting to find a stream of ghosts pouring through the portal, what with how Vlad and his parents built up this night as a peak for ghostly activity. But as he dropped into the lab, he found it empty and silent, not a spirit or person in sight.

Relieved that he would get a night of peace, Danny quickly entered the portal. The other lab was empty as well, but Danny's mood was quickly torn down when several blasts were heard nearby.

Danny flew through the shadowed home, ignoring the call that urged him to go upstairs. He looked up the stairs, frowning as he turned and headed for the front door. Whoever was messing up his time here was about to have their butt blasted to the other side of the Ghost Zone.

Flinging the door open, Danny's eyes swept across the void landscape. Another blast rang out, and an arc of deep purple flames shot off into the distance.

Danny lifted out of the doorway, rising up over the walls of his house. He had to blink a few times to fully take in the sight that greeted him several yards away from Fenton Works.

"Mr Masters?" Danny shouted out in shock.

His cry drew the elder man's attention. His expression looked nearly as surprised as Danny as he looked at the boy. His opponent, a hulking ghost in armor, took the opportunity to strike out with a ball of flame. It hit Vlad in the chest, and he was sent backward from the force of it. The flames bit into his skin and clothes. His shirt was singed in places while the skin around his neck and chest blistered a painful-looking red.

Realising that he had to help, Danny dove over the rooftop, gathering energy into his hand and throwing it at the strange new ghost. A part of Danny's mind took a moment to admire the guy's style. His shiny black armor with purple flamed accents was definitely cool. He honestly looked like something off of Doomed.

In one smooth maneuver, the ghost pulled out his sword and struck Danny's ecto blast, sending it sailing away.

"Another fool dares to challenge me?" his voice echoed out from within the shadowed helm.

His unseen gaze held Danny for a second, before he turned once again to Vlad as the man sent two waves of ectoplasm toward him.

"Stay back, Daniel!" Vlad cautioned as he continued his attack.

Danny heeded him and backed away. He still sent out blasts toward the other ghost, hoping to distract him. Unfortunately he was a skilled fighter, dodging easily around the attacks while still focusing his attention primarily on Vlad.

He unsheathed his sword again, swinging it toward Vlad. The man dodged around him and sent out a line of ectoplasm. It solidified into a blade of his own, and Vlad began using it to block the incoming strikes. Danny noted how Vlad was completely on the defensive now, focusing solely on keeping the enemy's sword from hitting him.

They were both completely ignoring him, and Danny decided that this freed him up to move in closer, focusing a large ball of energy in between his hands. He neared the armored ghost and sent the charged energy right into his back. White sparks danced along the armor, and the ghost let out a cry.

His shadowed face turned toward Danny, who suddenly realised that it might have been a bad idea to get this close. He loomed over Danny, casting the boy in shadow, and raised his sword.

And then Vlad was swooping in from nowhere, sending a close-ranged blast at the ghost with one hand and grabbing Danny with the other. He flung the teen out, continuing his fight as Danny spun around dizzyingly.

After a few seconds he managed to right himself, annoyed and confused as to why Vlad had knocked him away. Did he think Danny couldn't handle a fight? Danny frowned at the man, who was once again displaying some cool powers by creating a shield out of ectoplasm, blocking the incoming blows. That annoyed Danny, too. Just how was he able to do that?

"Enough of this!" the ghost thundered, startling Danny out of his thoughts. "You have wasted enough of my time."

If at all possible, the ghost's efforts doubled, and Vlad was barely evading blasts of flame and the strike of metal against his shield.

Danny flew back toward them, not willing to let Vlad struggle on his own, despite what the man might think. He flew around the two as they battled, firing off quick shots as he went. As the minutes dragged by, Danny was grateful that they were in the Ghost Zone, or surely he'd be exhausted by now. Still, he wished this fight would end soon. He had only a few hours to spend here before his parents returned, and he did _not_ want to sneak through the lab with them present again.

Frustrated, Danny dove in closer, powering up a second large ball of electricity. If he could stun the ghost again, then Vlad might be able to land a strike. That could be all they needed to end this fight and turn this guy into a floating mass of ectoplasm.

The powerful blast hit across his chestplate, shocks traveling across it, and the armored ghost nearly dropped his sword.

A low growl emanated from the shadowed face, and quicker than Danny could blink his opponent was practically on top of him. He swung the sword up in an arc, and Danny dove backward, just out of reach. The hulking ghost kept up his momentum, following after Danny as he retreated, bringing the sword in a second time.

Danny could distantly hear the sound of Vlad calling his name in alarm as the edge of the sword made contact with him. It went through him, leaving no mark, and Danny had but one second to look down at himself in bewilderment.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Danny's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, his body going limp and drifting downward.

Vlad cursed the child for his foolishness, glaring at the knight as he turned back toward him, no doubt planning on delivering him to the same fate. He had dearly hoped that Danny would be too distracted to come here this night.

As the ghost charged him, he dropped and flew under him, heading right for Danny. He grabbed hold of the slowly falling boy and flew toward the nearby lair. He dropped quickly all the way down into the lab, gritting his teeth in frustration. The knight would be following behind in mere moments.

He could not leave Danny to float helplessly about unattended in the Ghost Zone. There were still many small spirits hiding around, who would not pass up an opportunity to steal bites out an unconscious ghost.

It seemed that the knight would gain access to the human world, after all. Vlad had hoped to avoid that. Not for the sake of the citizens of Amity Park; it would only be one night, after all, and then the ghost would be bound in slumber for one more year.

But a supernatural attack on such a large scale would attract certain attention. Attention that Vlad hoped would never set its sights on this little city. Too much was here that could be discovered, namely Danny and the portal. And neither was exactly hidden.

Vlad had truly hoped that by engaging the knight in battle, he could have kept him away from the portal's pull just long enough for Halloween night to pass. He'd known it would be a close fight, and that getting cut with that sword was a high risk. What cruel fate had deigned that Danny's lair materialise so damnably close to that castle…

He had no more time for grim thoughts. As a crash sounded from above, Vlad dove through the portal and into the lab. He ascended into the boy's bedroom, dropping the unconscious teen onto his bed.

With his eyes closed and mouth slack, he looked as if he were simply sleeping. But Vlad knew better. He knew that Danny's mind existed in a cage now, and that only Halloween's end would release him.

He hoped that the boy's mind survived the hours to come. After all, one couldn't exactly mentor and mold a child who's mind had been shattered beyond help.

Vlad made a mental note to increase his observation of the boy after this night. If Danny slipped up and revealed himself, it would have far-reaching repercussions.

A roar reverberated through the house, shaking its foundation. Vlad turned away from the child, knowing that he'd need to draw the knight out of the Fenton home and into the streets. After that, he might as well stick around and watch the events unfold. It was sure to be an interesting night.


	25. My Body Is A Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is I! The person who likes to leave you dangling for months before posting absurdly long chapters. Forgive me. Oh, and please enjoy!

When the speakers were set up and the music began playing, it was only a matter of time until a song came on that was decidedly against Mr Lancer's tastes.

The man was grumbling under his breath as he pressed buttons on the little cellphone, students looking on with smirks.

Sam was slightly mollified as the night wore on, watching everyone enjoy themselves. She still wished that she could have made something greater, but for now she would settle with this.

' _Maybe I can start saving up my money and volunteer again next year.'_ she thought hopefully.

Tucker had grown more quiet after Danny left an hour before. He would occasionally go to the large windows and look out, eyes scanning the sky and streets. Sam wasn't sure if he was paranoid about ghosts showing up or if he was looking for Danny.

Silence fell across the room as Lancer finally stopped the music, setting the phone down and turning to frown at the teens who all made sounds of disappointment.

"Alright, everyone. I believe it's high time we bring this party to a close." he said, glancing down at his wristwatch.

More groans and protests, which further lightened Sam's mood. The costumed students began slowly leaving the cafeteria in groups, one girl quickly ducking around Lancer to retrieve her phone before jogging away.

"Guess we should get to work, then." Tucker said, walking to Sam's side.

"Looks like it." she agreed.

Together, with Lancer's help, they began stripping the room of all Halloween paraphernalia. In just fifteen minutes they had every faux cobweb and paper skeleton removed from the walls.

"Where's Mr Fenton?" Lancer suddenly asked, just now noticing the boy's absence.

"He had to go home early." Tucker offered with a shrug.

Lancer looked curious, but didn't see fit to question further. Instead he busied himself with heading to the kitchen to wash his hands of the residue left behind by the fake webbing.

A strange sound echoed distantly, and Sam wondered briefly if someone was blasting out music several blocks down. It wouldn't be a surprise. Halloween was a big night for both kids and adults alike, and many parties were held by Amity Park's older population. Even her parents were attending a fancy costume party held by the mayor at his home.

Everything was quickly gathered into a pile, and Sam felt bad as it was all thrown into the garbage bins. She was tempted to keep a few decorations for her room, a certain glitter-skeleton in particular. She ignored the urge, however, and followed the other two out of the cafeteria.

The hallway was empty and cold, and Sam crossed her arms tightly and shivered. She wished she had thought to bring a coat. She wasn't looking forward to the walk home.

Lancer led the way to the school's front entrance, peering down halls and glancing into rooms as they went. The bright lights of the hall enhanced the shadows in the classrooms, making it nearly impossible to discern the shapes of desks and chairs.

Tucker couldn't help but think that this was how horror movies started, and tried to subtly pick up the pace toward the exit.

Outside it was even colder, and both kid's teeth chattered as a biting wind blew through.

"Wanna stay at my place?" Sam asked.

"Scary movie and snacks?" Tucker smiled.

"Scary movie and snacks." Sam agreed.

They turned to begin their trek, when Lancer's voice from behind stopped them.

"Do you two need a ride?" he offered, gesturing toward his parked car.

They quickly accepted, and the small car warmed up as Lancer drove it through the streets. His pace was slow, careful of the children that still ran about in groups and with parents. The radio hummed quietly, its volume too low to make out what it played.

Sam relaxed back against her seat, looking our of her window at the costumed people standing around. It took her a moment to realise that the sky had turned an unnatural red hue, blotting out the stars. The nearly full moon hung like a bloodshot eye staring down blindly upon them.

"Um…" she uttered, not sure how to voice what she was seeing.

She turned toward Tucker, but he was busy staring out his own window, mouth hanging open.

The car slowed further, and Lancer parked it along the side of the road.

"Stay in the car." he said, turning off the engine and getting out. He closed the door and walked several steps away.

Predictably, neither kid obeyed him. They immediately exited the car as well and moved to stand behind Lancer.

Dark blood red clouds swirled in the sky, and another echo reverberated out, sending vibrations through the ground and raising the hair on the back of Sam's neck.

And then a figure was rising up into the sky. It was solid black, with purple flames atop its helm. It let out a low, rumbling laugh that set every one of Sam's nerves on edge.

It stretched out its hand, and beams of purple shot out in multiple directions, spiraling toward the ground. Lancer grabbed Tucker and Sam, practically throwing them behind his car for shelter.

People everywhere screamed and ducked down, bracing for an impact that never came. The beams were not meant for any of them. They instead were absorbed into various inanimate objects lining the streets.

New screams filled the air as Sam peeked around the car. Street lights, mail boxes, bikes, cars. Every-day objects bent and morphed into creatures that moved and clawed toward people. Sam watched, awestruck, as a mailbox wrenched itself loose from the bolts holding it to the ground. The sound of tearing metal bit at her ears, and soon a jagged mouth had been formed across its centre. It began hobbling across the road toward them, the shiny metal teeth gnashing.

"Come on!" Lancer shouted, pushing them both at the car before quickly climbing back into the driver's seat.

Sam and Tucker piled into the back seat together, barely closing the door behind them before their vice principal was starting the car and tearing down the street, tires screeching.

* * *

' _Where…where am I?_ ' was Danny's first coherent thought as he managed to open his eyes.

His blurred vision could only make out shapes and bright lights. Something to his right moved.

"-he's coming around." a voice swam in from nearby, and another one answered it, too low for Danny to catch.

Two figures moved into his line of sight, standing over him as they continued to speak in garbled tones.

Danny didn't need to see clearly to be able to tell who these two people were; the colors of their lab coats jumping out at him, sending red flags flying high in his mind.

He attempted to sit up, only to realise that he was unable to. The first shocks of panic laced through him as he craned his neck down, bleary eyes catching sight of glowing clamps wrapped around his wrists and chest. Pulling at his legs told him that they were similarly bound.

He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on becoming intangible, but was unable to fall through the table.

' _Right. The straps. Ghost-proof.'_

Danny's thoughts ran on in quick, sudden bursts, wordless fear taking over.

He opened his mouth, trying to speak, but his tongue weighed down any words he tried to get out. He could only groan and mumble hoarsely as the figures continued to move about, ignoring him entirely as they held some unknown conversation.

"Mom…" Danny finally forced the single syllable out.

No understandable response was forthcoming. Instead, the feeling of his shirt being lifted and cut away had Danny pulling against his bonds.

"Mom!" he cried out, voice cracking painfully.

His shirt was torn down the middle and parted, the figures unmoved by his cries.

Danny couldn't believe that this was happening. How had he ended up here? The last thing he remembered was coming home, with the intention of entering the Ghost Zone. Had his parents somehow caught him? How could they possibly have known?

' _How could they_ not _have known?'_ a voice spoke up from the back of his mind. _'It's been so plainly obvious that you aren't normal anymore. They probably found out a long time ago, and were waiting for the right time to confront you.'_

But this didn't feel like a confrontation. This felt like a trap. He was trapped and he just wanted out. He wanted to break free and fly far far away and never stop flying.

A scream poured out of his throat, and he thrashed hard against the metal straps that kept him tethered.

This couldn't be happening. This could not be happening.

And yet it was. His vision snapped into sharp focus, and he could see the light glinting off of his parents' goggles, their eyes hidden behind.

The various devices and weapons hanging on the lab's walls seemed to close in around him, their glinting metal stinging at his eyes. The examination table rattled as his limbs shook. He turned his head to look at his mom, but her back was to him as she neatly lined her clean, pristine instruments along a small table.

"Mom." he tried again, and his voice shook along with the rest of him.

* * *

Tucker wouldn't call himself athletic, but never before had he cursed that fact as much as he did now. His lungs burned and his breathes heaved as he fought to keep pace with Sam. A massive truck, bent at odd angles, had made quick work of Lancer's car, forcing the trio to flee on foot.

Dozens of other people collided with one another as they ran for their lives. Lancer had been lost in such a way several yards back. As he and a stranger fell in a tangle of limbs, both teens could not bring their legs to stop running, despite their minds screaming that they help their teacher. They could only hope that he was alright as they continued on, Tucker reaching out and grabbing hold of Sam's hand to keep in contact with her through the dark night and sea of bodies.

At least the dark masked the horrible sights that doubtlessly lay scattered about. They passed by shadows of mangled forms lying across the ground, and frequent skin-crawling screams erupted from all sides.

"Attention, citizens of Amity Park!" a voice rose above the din. "You will find safety at Fenton Works. I repeat, shelter and safety at Fenton Works! Head for the glowing wall!"

Tucker looked toward the source of the voice, and spotted Maddie Fenton. She stood atop a car, megaphone in one hand while the other propped a large ecto rifle against her hip. Tucker's eyes drifted up above the buildings, and saw that the Fenton anti-ghost shield was indeed activated. Its glowing green was muffled against the smothering red of the sky, but Tucker noticed that it looked bigger than usual. Either way, it sparked hope in the boy's heart. Why hadn't he thought to head for the Fenton residence to begin with? Of course they would know what to do.

Sam definitely felt the same, as did many others, and they all began heading as one toward the distant shield.

Unfortunately, with everyone condensing into one single mob, elbows and shoulders jabbed and pushed the two kids around, and Tucker felt like his arm would be wrenched from its socket as he fought not to be separated from Sam.

Suddenly, Tucker was pulled free of the crowd, out into the open air. He didn't have a moment to stop and catch his breath, though, as Sam continued to pull him after her as she sprinted for a nearby alleyway. Tucker mentally hoped that Sam's route she was taking them on wouldn't lead to more of those creatures.

* * *

Maddie watched the people rush past her, glad that the majority looked to be heading for her house. Her attention was then focused on a large creature that perused the last of the crowd.

It could have passed for some sort of animal, were it not for the multiple eyes and the anatomically impossible mouth that stretched wide, revealing rows of flashing teeth.

Dropping the megaphone, Maddie aimed her rifle at the monster. A green blast of energy knocked it onto its side, and it struggled to stand upright.

Maddie jumped down from the car, taking aim once more as the creature stood and turned toward her. It let out a grating roar and charged at her. The ecto blast hit it in what was arguably its face, and the bizarre beast was stunned once more.

Unfortunately the strikes didn't seem to be dealing a lot of actual damage, and Maddie hoped that her rifle would not run out of power before the creature was destroyed.

Her thoughts turned briefly toward her family, and she hoped desperately that Jazz and Danny had made it back home, where Jack was guarding the shield.

* * *

Jack stood just beyond the reach of the Fenton anti-ghost shield, waving in people as they ran toward him. Most hesitated once they reached the glowing green wall, unsure of whether they could, or should, pass through it.

"Go, it's harmless!" Jack shouted several times at fearful citizens, sometimes having to just shove them through.

He tried to maintain a vigilant eye on the oppressive darkness, waiting for sight of more creatures, or his children.

When Jack had burst into the house to activate the shield, he had called loudly for Jazz and Danny, hoping that they might be home. When only silence answered him, Jack ran back outside to begin fighting back monsters and helping nearby people. He told himself firmly that both of his kids would show up soon. They knew to come home where it was safe.

* * *

Jazz heard screaming, muffled by the walls of the public library. At first she was annoyed, thinking that some drunk party-goers were taking things too far. But when a few terrified people rushed into the building, ducking behind bookshelves and under tables, Jazz realised that something was happening.

Closing her book, she stood up from her chair and looked around. No more screams were heard from outside, and the newly arrived people were all silent.

No one dared to move or speak, and a full minute dragged by, with Jazz frozen in place like all the others.

The shattering of glass had everyone jumping, and suddenly everything was in motion. An eerie shape flung itself into the centre of the room, landing on an empty table. People screamed and ran, and the beast swiveled its body around at all the noise.

Jazz was still rooted to the spot, eyes trying to decipher what was before her. It looked like an animal, with a purple spiky hide and large jagged teeth overtaking its entire face, leaving no room for eyes.

It finally settled on a target, and leapt across the room onto the back of a running man. They both landed hard on the floor, the monster's teeth gnashing at man's back as he struggled to get up.

Jazz's mind instantly rebelled, demanding why no one would help him. But everyone continued to flee, leaving only Jazz, stricken, with the creature and the shrieking man.

In a rush, the teen found herself able to move again. Her limbs were tingling, and jerked sharply as she began to shuffle quietly away from the bloody scene.

The creature, occupied with its meal, sat between her and the back entrance. So Jazz made her way carefully toward the front.

She walked slowly backward, eyes pinned on the monster. Her lungs burned and her head felt light, but she dared not breathe as she neared the doors.

A crunching noise tore a gasp from her, and Jazz's gaze was pulled down to her feet.

The glass doors. Of course. That shattering sound. Jazz had forgotten.

Sweat gathered on her forehead as she continued her steps, twitching at every crack underneath her shoes.

The loud, nauseating sounds coming from within the library seemed enough to drown out her footsteps, and soon Jazz could feel a breeze flutter against her back. Silently, she turned and ran out into the dark street, not looking back.

* * *

Sam and Tucker soon discovered that while leaving the crowd helped them to move more quickly, it made them prime targets for any monsters they came across.

Tucker's chest felt tight, and his side stung sharply as he fought to keep running. He was convinced that the only thing keeping him from collapsing was Sam's iron grip on his hand. She led the way as they sprinted down an empty street. Idling cars with doors left open were the main source of light, sitting in various spots along the road.

A creature that was once a lamp post scuttled after them, looking very much like a giant metal centipede. Its mouth gaped open, filled with jagged glass.

"Almost…there." Sam wheezed out between heavy breaths.

Tucker looked up, and could see the top of the large glowing shield hovering above rooftops. They just had to make it to the end of that block, and then they would be on Danny's street.

So of course some divine fate would have Tucker stumble, his legs giving out. Sam, who wasn't doing much better, was easily pulled down with him.

The two lay crumpled across the concrete in exhaustion, too slow to get up in time as the warped monster descended upon them.

They both squeezed their eyes shut, bracing for the brutal shards of glass. What they got instead was a pair of hands grabbing hold of them and pulling them into the air with dizzying speed.

Their vision blacked out momentarily, and when they could see again, they gasped at the sight of the street far below.

"Danny?" Sam called over the wind, trying to crane her neck up to see through the dark.

"Not quite." a voice answered.

"Mr Masters?" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Currently I am saving you two from a grisly end." came the blithe answer.

Without further comment, the man began flying toward the Fenton residence, keeping just beyond the shield's glow. He lowered the teens down behind a neighboring house. Sam and Tucker stood on wobbly legs and turned to look up at Vlad.

"You should get to the shield quickly." he offered with a smile. "With Jack guarding the area, it's only a matter of time before some monstrosity gets past him."

His smirk grew as he ascended back into the night sky.

"And one more thing; I'm sure this goes without saying, but please refrain from telling either of Daniel's parents that I was here."

And with that, he vanished from sight.

Sam and Tucker shared a glance before running out into the street and quickly through the shield, letting out twin sighs of relief as they did so.

Jack took no notice of the newest arrivals, facing away from them all and staring out into the near-pitch blackness, silent and still.

"Do you see Danny?" Sam asked Tucker, looking around at the unfamiliar faces surrounding them.

"Maybe he's out fighting these things." Tucker suggested.

"I hope not." Sam replied, frowning.

The two walked slowly through the crowd, keeping close and searching for any sign of their friend.

* * *

"Please, just listen!" Danny began for what felt like the dozenth time.

He'd told them everything. Let out every bit of his secret in a rush. He wasn't really sure what reaction he expected from his parents when his hurried words died down into silence.

But they just continued with their preparations, paying him no mind at all.

And so Danny had told them again. His voice wobbled as he explained how he had died, and how he had tried to hide this from them for months.

Their refusal to acknowledge his confession further confused the teen. He felt frustration rise, crawling up his throat and into his words.

"What is _wrong_ with you two!" he shouted. "Can't you hear me? Look at me!"

And they did. And Danny almost wished for them to go back to ignoring him. An eerie stillness overtook the room, and the teen swallowed heavily under their joined gaze.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny was able to ask after a few moments, his voice quiet against the silence.

"You're remarkable." Maddie answered calmly."We'd be foolish not to study you completely."

"But I'm your son." Danny's voice was strangled, choked down as his throat closed and tears stung at his eyes.

"Our son is dead." Maddie stated.

While the words were factually correct, they stunned Danny. He ceased his struggling and stared up at his mother in silence. Both adults seemed to take that as an end to the conversation, turning from him once more.

"But…but I'm still here!" Danny protested. "I'm still right here! I'm still Danny!"

"No you're not." Maddie didn't bother looking at him this time, her tone flat. "You're an imposter."

"We've seen the proof." Jack added, his voice heavy and lacking in any of its familiar joviality. "We found what you tried to hide from us."

Danny was confused for a moment, and then he was enraged.

They had found his body. Somehow, they had made it into the Ghost Zone and discovered it, and were now going to do who knows what with it! They'd probably bury it. Leave it underground alone and trapped in a small, dark coffin.

Danny's struggling began again with fervor. He had to get to his body and take it somewhere safe. _He_ had to get somewhere safe, somewhere far away from here.

"Let me out now!" he shouted, fear and anger spinning together inside him.

"Alright, I've got everything ready." Maddie said over Danny's continued yelling.

The man nodded in response, and in unison they moved to stand on either side of the table. Maddie rolled a small silver table with her, and Danny didn't need to see the top of it to know it was lined with sharp tools. Jack brought something into view, reaching down toward Danny with it. Before the teen could react, a gag was shoved past his teeth, forcing them apart and muddling his surprised noise. The gag was quickly strapped around his head, and Danny noted that it too glowed like the restraints. He wouldn't be getting out of this one, either.

Now he was well and truly panicking, with his only means of reasoning with his parents taken away. He kicked at his bonds as hard as he was able, hoping beyond hope that they might actually break.

A glint of shiny metal caught his attention, and Danny watched Maddie hold up a gleaming scalpel in her practiced grip. She inspected it for a moment, sharp eyes still hidden behind her goggles, before bringing the blade down toward Danny's skin.

* * *

Maddie walked down the deserted street, one hand holding her rifle while the other pressed itself firmly against a gash on her thigh. It was still bleeding, but she could tell that it wasn't deep.

It seemed that everyone had fled from that part of town. Its eerie lull was sharp in contrast with the loud chaos from before.

Maddie had spent the better part of the night destroying any monsters she came across, and hoped that Jack would be able to fend off the rest as they came his way.

She was nearing the upper city, where most of the more well-off citizens lived. Many notable buildings, like the museum and public theatre, were in this area. Maddie glanced at the deserted buildings, trying not to linger on the blood spatters that decorated one large window.

If she let her fear take over, then it would force her back home, where she could make sure that her children and husband were safe.

No, she was better served out here, where she could dispatch as many of these demonic beasts as possible.

Distant screams tore Maddie from her thoughts, and she broke into a slow run. Her leg burned and the rifle weighed heavily in her grasp.

She came upon a large house, surrounding by iron wrought fences and an expanse of lush green grass. The mayor's home.

People in expensive costumes burst through the front doors, racing down the pathway. Maddie opened the gate and ran in, meeting them all halfway.

"Head for the Fenton shield!" she yelled at them, pointing toward the distant glowing wall.

It was many blocks away, but it was still the best protection in the city.

A young teen in a flowing pink gown came screeching out onto the grass. She tripped on her own skirts and was sent sprawling. Shouts and cries could be heard from within, and more people flooded through the doorway, one running directly over the girl.

Maddie was at her side in moments, dropping her gun and helping the crying teenager to her feet. Black mascara ran in blotchy streaks down her face, and her glittering lipgloss was smeared down her chin.

"Thank you." she said in a wavering voice, looking up at her rescuer.

Her eyes went wide, and a shaky smile briefly lit up her face.

"Hey! You're Danny's mom, aren't you?" she asked.

Maddie, who had been looking into the open doorway, snapped her attention back to the girl.

"Yes, I am." she answered, leading them both toward the gate. "Have I met you before?"

"Oh no, I've just seen you on tv a few times. During the ghost attacks." she answered. "My name is Paulina."

Suddenly the girl jolted within Maddie's arms, and turned to look back at the building.

"My dad!" she said. "We have to go in and lo-"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Maddie interrupted firmly. "Once I get you to a safer spot, I'll go in and look for people. I'm sure your father is okay."

Her assurances worked, and Paulina let herself be led further down the lawn.

An echoing laugh disrupted their slow journey, and Maddie looked to the sky. A large black figure bathed in purple flames flew toward them. It reached an arm out, and a ball of flames was sent hurtling their way.

"Move!" Maddie yelled, tightening her grip on Paulina and pulling her into the street. She cursed herself as she remembered her rifle, still laying in the grass beside the mayor's home.

She settled for pulling out her smaller ecto gun and shooting several times up at the figure. It easily dodged around them, swooping lower and throwing more fire their way.

It seemed to be greatly enjoying itself, laughing as Maddie dove around the strikes, dragging Paulina with her. The girl was nearly petrified, and Maddie doubted that she would be able to effectively avoid the ghost on her own.

Still, Maddie needed her rifle. The smaller weapon wasn't good enough. She needed the more powerful gun, and a good shot.

With her goal set, Maddie began sprinting back onto the lawn. As she entered the gate, she let go of Paulina, who stumbled to a halt.

"Hide!" was all Maddie could yell back at her between panted breaths.

A rocking blast from behind told of the ghost still pursuing her. The heat from the fire burned at her back for a second before she leaped beyond its grasp.

She spotted the glint of metal on the ground, and Maddie dove for it. She landed hard on her knees, turning and hoisting up the gun, fingers frantically pressing buttons to begin charging the gun. She looked for the ghost, and saw that it had turned its attention on Paulina.

The teen cowered by the fence, gripping the iron bars tightly and staring up at the ghost. It delighted in her fear, laughing again as it unsheathed a dark sword.

Maddie fought off panic, and took a moment to take careful aim, firing a single charged shot.

The green ball of energy lit up the darkness as it traveled to its target, colliding with the ghost. It rocked to the side, smoke rising off of its armor. Its shadowed face turned toward Maddie, who had begun charging her gun once more.

Gripping its sword tightly, the ghost dove right for her, and Maddie fought the instinct to roll out of its path.

Her finger lay against the trigger, waiting for the ghost to be nearly upon her. It raised its sword high, and her finger began to squeeze.

In that exact moment, cold washed over her entire body, and her breath was forced from her. Blurred images swept across Maddie's vision and the sensation of falling was all she knew.

The ground met her body with harsh impact, grass and dirt scraping as she rolled several times. Paulina's voice buzzed in and out, and Maddie fought to sit up, certain that they were about to be set upon by the spectre. She blinked her eyes rapidly, and reached out to the blurred pink body beside her. She pulled Paulina in close, shielding her from any oncoming attacks.

"-enton, it's okay!" the voice finally came in clearly. "He's not after us anymore. Look!"

The teen pointed upward, and Maddie's gaze followed. She spotted the ghost several feet up in the air, just in time to see a blast of pink hit it from behind. She looked around for the source of the attack, but could see nothing.

The armored ghost retaliated by sending out an arc of flames around himself. Even from her distance, Maddie could see a telltale shape briefly form in the fire, and streams of smoke now followed something unseen.

The ghost was diving toward it in an instant, swinging its black sword in the space where the figure had been. It then continued forward, somehow able to pursue its opponent.

Maddie couldn't help but observe the fight with interest, now that the immediate peril was over. Shots of pink ectoplasm were fired from thin air, leading the ghost further away from Maddie and Paulina.

The elder woman wanted to follow after them and continue her observation. It was incredibly odd, and lucky, that another spirit had decided to pick a fight with their attacker.

But she had to get Paulina to safety first. So Maddie stood slowly, her injuries wailing their protests. Paulina attempted to help her walk, and together they limped toward Maddie's ecto rifle.

As they neared it, however, it became clear that something had damaged it extensively. Wires and bits of metal were scattered around it, and a big gaping hole in the top of the barrel exposed the stored ectoplasm used to power the weapon.

Maddie swallowed back a few unsavory words at the sight, before turning away and walking back down the lawn.

"See that bright glowing wall?" she said, nodding toward the distant shield. "That's the safest place for us to be. Ghosts can't pass through it."

Maddie forced herself to pick up the pace, ignoring the jabbing pains as she lead the way into the street. Paulina had one of Maddie's arms flung around her shoulders, glancing up at her repeatedly in obvious concern.

"I'm alright." Maddie smiled down at her. "I'll just be black and blue this time tomorrow."

She hoped that their journey would be a peaceful one as they slowly walked down the deserted, silent road. Thankfully the ghost from before was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Jazz crept quietly down the desolate street, keeping to the sidewalk.

There was no real need to; every vehicle on the road was abandoned. But the familiarity of walking along the pavement helped ground Jazz in reality. The surreal nature of everything happening was beginning to make the teen believe she had gone mad or slipped into a nightmare.

She hadn't seen any other monsters since the first, but the darkened, empty streets and the red sky swirling overhead did nothing to calm her. She just had to maintain her composure until she reached home, and then she was going to run inside and probably not come out again for a week.

"Jasmine!" a voice whispered suddenly.

The teenager jumped, hands flying to her mouth to muffle her shriek. She whipped around toward the source of the sound. Mr Lancer stepped out from behind a dumpster, peering around as he approached.

"Mr Lancer!" Jazz's voice rose in surprise, and she quickly quelled it. "We have to get to my house. My parents will know what to do about this."

Inwardly, Jazz had to wonder why he had chosen to remain in hiding with the bright ghost shield only a few blocks away. Perhaps he was just as terrified as she was; she couldn't fault him for that.

They continued onward together, their steps slowing when they reached a large expanse of road that had no functioning street lamps. It was pitch black, and Jazz squinted her eyes, trying to see through it. If something was lurking within, Jazz would not see it until it was right on top of her.

She shook the thoughts away, hands clenched together tightly. Her vice principal was not faring any better, though he was making an effort to protect her from any potential attacks. He kept one step ahead of the girl, shoulders tense, one arm held up in front of her.

A sudden thought occurred to Jazz. One that scared her more than any dark shadows or unknown creatures.

"Where's my brother?" she whispered. "You were the chaperon at the Halloween party, right?"

Lancer's arm dropped, as did the rest of his posture.

"He left early," the man replied. "I'm sure he's at your home."

"What about any other kids? Was the party still going on when…"

"Ms Manson and Mr Foley were the only two students with me." he said softly. "I lost them in the crowd. I've been searching for them, but…I don't know where they are."

Jazz looked toward him, trying to see his face through the dark.

"I'm sure they're safe." was all Jazz could say, though her heart still felt heavy with worry.

They lapsed back into silence, both trying to keep an eye out for any movement as they made their way toward the large glowing shield; the only light that was visible in the bleakness surrounding them.

* * *

Pain. That was it. That was all he could think about. There was so much of it. It swam through his veins. It flowed out of his skin and washed over him in tides.

He could feel electrical pulses striking out, filling the air with thick, crackling static. Several lights popped, but that did not stop the two blurred figures above him. He couldn't focus enough to try and direct any energy toward them, though he wanted nothing more than to blast them both to ash and flee far away and never come back.

His begging and crying, muffled by the gag, had long since fallen into wordless screams, as directionless as his powers, and just as useless.

The scalpel blade had run a red path of agony down his middle, and from then Danny couldn't really tell what they were prodding at or cutting away. His mind raced through thoughts and emotions so quickly he could not process them.

His vision was dimming, and he could feel himself growing fainter. The air cleared as his powers waned, and his struggling ceased altogether.

' _Is it possible to die twice?'_ a part of Danny's mind thought. _'This time definitely hurts more than the first.'_

If he really was dying, then Danny couldn't be more grateful. As shadows closed in around him, and his limbs numbed, the pain too ebbed away, leaving him feeling heavy and light at the same time.

Danny resigned himself to this fate, glad that he would at least be freed from this nightmare. He didn't care if he stopped existing like Vlad had said. Anything was better than this.

Danny closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the hard table, and willed the end to come faster.

* * *

After several dragging minutes of standing around looking at scared faces, it became clear to both Tucker and Sam that they were thinking the same thing.

"Do you think our parents are okay?" Tucker said hesitantly, his voice nearly inaudible among the various cries and shouts from the crowd.

Sam didn't know how to answer that. Didn't want to even hazard a guess. Hope and dread tugged her heart in both directions, leaving her feeling stretched thin.

She settled for silently moving closer to her friend, both of them standing beside the front steps of the Fenton house. The idea to go inside had entered Sam's head long ago, but the urge to remain outside and watch for anyone familiar kept her rooted.

Her eyes drifted to the left, where Jack Fenton stood several feet away. He was beyond the shield perimeter, large ecto weapon held up, prepared to fire. His head turned slowly as he scanned the area repeatedly for any sign of movement. He barely resembled the affable man Sam had known for years.

It felt too real. All of it was becoming much too real. The mad sprinting for the Fenton shield and the bizarre rescue by Mr Masters had kept the gravity of the situation from sinking in immediately.

Now, all they could do was stand around and slowly realise that this was all actually happening.

This wasn't just dealing with the latest abnormal phenomena from Danny, or a new ghost bent on fighting him. Even the Ember crisis was manageable compared to this.

A lot of people were dead. This city was in chaos. Their families could be in danger. And there was nothing they could do about it.

Warmth stung at Sam's eyes, and she blinked it away as best she could. Her gaze fell to the ground beneath them, no longer willing to look at all the terrified expressions. Instead she turned her face toward Tucker, absently staring at his stained white shirt.

The sound of an explosion forced her gaze back upward. Smoke wafted off the top of the shield. People began to scream as a deep laugh rang out, seeming to reach in and rake across everyone's nerves.

Another explosion rocked the ground, this time coming from Jack's rifle. He had fired into the air at something Sam couldn't see clearly. An image of swimming shadow blended into the night.

Jack charged his gun once more, sending out a second ecto blast. This time the ball of green collided with something that glinted as it caught the light.

The ball of energy was diverted sharply down onto the shield, causing another jarring tremble.

Sam ran to the perimeter to get a better view, dragging Tucker with her. She looked at Jack, who had lowered his gun slightly in shock, gazing upward at something for several seconds.

And then he was dodging a blast of fire, rolling to the side. He somehow managed to keep hold of his rifle, and propped it up to take aim.

That was when Sam spotted two figures running toward the shield. They stopped short once they saw the commotion. It took her a few seconds to recognise the figures, bathed in the green hues of the shield. As soon as she did, she began pointing frantically at them, yelling for Jack's attention.

He looked toward her for a moment, his eyes catching on her hand and looking out in that direction.

"Jazz!" he cried out immediately. "Get over here _now_!"

The distant form of the girl in question visibly jumped at the shouts, but quickly began sprinting forward, with Mr Lancer a few steps behind.

A sharp laugh from above, and a being cloaked in fire descended from the shadows. It held a sword in its grasp as it flew toward the two. They were only steps away from safety, but it was clear that the ghost was faster.

Both Jack and Lancer spotted the incoming blade. The former began running with all his might toward his daughter, while the latter reached his hands out and shoved the girl hard to the ground.

She hit the asphalt with a crack as the sword came swinging down, whistling through the air above her. On its upward stroke, however, it cut an unseen path from Lancer's stomach to his sternum.

Lancer grabbed at his shirt in panic and confusion, and then his grip slackened and he crumpled onto the ground beside Jazz.

Jack reached them both, firing a close-range shot at the ascending ghost. The static buzzed in the air and made everyone's teeth itch as it hit the black spectre. The bright flash didn't allow any of them to see if it hit the ghost or not, but a low, wailing hiss told them that the shot had indeed landed.

Already Jack was charging the gun, glaring up into the early dawn, searching for his target.

"Show yourself, you sword-waving spook!" he called out.

Flames were hurtled down at him once again, and he dodged them before firing another blast high up into the air.

Jazz was up and trying to pull Lancer through the shield. She was quickly joined by Tucker and Sam, and together they managed to drag their vice principal into the safe zone.

Jazz immediately set to checking his breathing and pulse, trying to get him to wake up as she went. Sam and Tucker stood up, their attention torn between looking at Jazz and watching her father exchange fire with the imposing ghost.

By contrast, Jazz did not once look up. She kept her gaze down, focused on trying to wake the unconscious man. She paid no mind to the crashing noises just a few feet away, nor the screams of those around her. She didn't even bother wiping at the bloody scrape on her chin.

She seemed utterly focused and calm, the only tell being her shaking hands.

* * *

Lancer gasped sharply as he awoke. He sat upright, his head aching. He rubbed at it and blinked his eyes, trying to clear his vision.

To his surprise, he realised that he was on the tiled floor of Casper High, just inside the front entrance. He looked up at the closed doors, before turning his gaze down the long hallway.

The bright lights made his eyes water even more, but could not mask the disturbing sight of two students lying crumpled in a heap.

Lancer scrambled toward them, vision swimming in and out of focus. He dropped down beside them, shaking one before realising that that was probably not the best idea. They were both clearly suffering from head injuries. Blood caked into their hair, leaving dried, cracked trails across their skin before pooling thickly beneath them.

' _How long was I out?'_ Lancer thought to himself.

None of this made sense. The last thing he could recall was the Halloween party and a rather risque song being played. There wasn't supposed to be anyone out in the halls. How did these two slip past him, then?

His internal questions were stalled a distant crash. The building shuddered from the force of it, and several screams soon followed. Lancer stood abruptly in response, ignoring the spots dancing around his vision as he ran toward the noise. As he did, he searched through his pockets, intent on calling the police.

To his further bewilderment, Lancer could not locate his cellphone. Perhaps it had been left on the floor where he woke up?

There was no time to turn back now, as Lancer neared the source of the sounds; the cafeteria.

He threw open the doors, ready to tackle any invader onto the school grounds. Instead his arms fell to his sides, face going slack at the sight before him.

Tables were toppled and chairs were thrown. Strewn among them were the limp bodies of students. Blood covered them. It stained their clothes and pooled beneath them in connecting rivers. It painted the walls and the ceiling in smatterings of red.

And above it all hovered a figure, both familiar and foreign at the same time.

Danny Fenton floated silently, eyes sweeping across the carnage with a blank expression. He slowly took notice of Lancer. His wide eyes glowed bright green, casting the rest of his features into shadow. Dark spots of blood coated his clothes. The crimson shade ran down his arms, stuck to the bottoms of his shoes, and flecked across his pale face.

"Hello, Ron." Danny greeted, a smile stretching wide as he looked down on the man. "Nice of you to join the party. It was getting boring without you."

"I don't understand." Lancer managed to say, voice just above a hoarse whisper.

"Aww, what?" Danny continued in a mocking tone. "Thought your little heartfelt apology actually _meant_ something? That it _changed_ anything?"

Lancer's knees buckled underneath him, his eyes blurring once more as they looked around at all the horror, and then up to the boy above him.

* * *

The sun peaked just over the horizon, its orange rays burning away the deep red sky as shadows fled from it.

Its approaching light angered the ghost, who no longer appeared to be enjoying itself. Instead it was now sending down rapid waves of fire toward Jack, who was forced to focus entirely on dodging.

The exhausted man could feel his strength ebbing away. Sweat coated his skin, dripping into his eyes and loosening his grip on the ecto rifle.

The ghost, however, seemed bursting with manic energy. The flames that coated its body jumped high, lapping at the fading shadows.

"You shall know fear!" it echoed out, pointing its sword threateningly down at Jack.

Jack wasn't sure what the weapon did, but judging by how Lancer had reacted, it was better if he just avoided it altogether.

With startling speed, the ghost dove directly toward him, and Jack quickly held up his rifle, using the large barrel as a shield.

The dark blade struck hard against the gun, the force of it jolting up Jack's arms. But the gun held strong, and the ghost disengaged, drawing back and preparing to strike again. Jack wasn't sure how much longer he could fight.

Small beams of green entered his field of vision, hitting the ghost and drawing its attention away. Jack turned to look at the source, and saw red hair enter his blurred eyesight.

"Maddie!" he shouted, struggling in her direction.

To his horror, he was once again too slow. He'd barely made two steps before the ghost was looming over his wife, black sword raised high in the paling light.

Maddie did not try to evade the incoming strike. Instead, she grabbed hold of someone Jack couldn't see, protecting them as best as she could.

And then Maddie was gone.

Jack's breath left him in a rush as he saw her vanish before his eyes.

The sword continued its downward stroke, falling through the empty space left by Maddie and right down the middle of the cowering girl who'd been left standing alone.

The pink-clad teen let out a short squeak of fear before her mouth fell open and she collapsed. The ghost stayed near her, obviously surprised as well by the disappearing act. Its shadowed face searched around before an invisible force jolted it backward.

The ghost's feet touched to the ground, the sword falling from its grasp with a clang. It reached up with grasping fingers and clutched at its helm. A long, low wail emitted from within, causing the hair on the back of Jack's neck to stand on end.

Its dark armor began to crack, beams of light falling through the growing holes in the ghost's body. They grew until the light tore its entire being asunder, limbs and parts of torso quickly dissolving as they fell to the ground. The sword seemed to fade under the growing light as well, vanishing from sight.

Everyone stood still as the sunlight settled upon them. Sam and Tucker moved first, leaving the shield and running to Paulina's side.

The girl jerked awake just as they reached her. Before either could say anything, she began clutching at her face and screaming, thick streams of tears cascading down her cheeks.

Yelling erupted from yards away as Lancer sat up. He scrambled away from Jazz's reaching hands as he practically clawed at his own skin.

Jack watched on in fear and worry, searching for any sign of his wife.

"Maddie!" he called out, rising up onto tired feet.

"Jack." a small voice answered, and the man spun around to find Maddie limping slowly toward him. She was visibly pale and clutching at her side.

Jack ran to her as best he could, fully intending to sweep her into his arms. However, she halted his steps just short of reaching her with a single raised hand.

"We have to get all of the injured to the hospital." she said tiredly, pointedly looking at both recently awoken individuals.

Lancer sat huddled on his knees, breathing heavily, while Paulina sobbed noisily.

"You need to see a doctor, too." Jack said, looking over Maddie's injuries.

She didn't bother to protest that, which worried him even more. He began following her closely as she walked toward the crowd.

"Maddie…what happened?" he asked. "You just _vanished_!"

Maddie didn't answer, instead focusing on Jazz, who had run over to them.

"Your father's going to get the RV." she said. "We're going to take your teacher and Paulina to the hospital, along with anyone else who's hurt."

Jack realised he wouldn't be receiving any answers at this time, and broke into a jog toward the house. Maddie watched him enter the house, the anti-ghost shield flickering momentarily as it was deactivated. The gathered people seemed to panic as their protection disappeared, only to be silenced by Maddie's raised voice. Her tone was strained but authoritative, and she commanded their attention.

"Alright, everyone who is in need of medical attention, we will take you to the hospital! The rest of you…I'm sure you have family to see to." her words trailed off quietly at the reminder of the greater tragedies yet to be revealed. Who knew how many of these people would go home only to find renewed horror.

Jack drove the large vehicle slowly past the crowd, most of which split up in multiple directions, running or walking down streets and alleyways. A few remained behind, unwilling or unable to leave.

As Sam began helping them into the back of the RV, she couldn't help but want to run off as well. To sprint wildly through the torn streets; to go home and find her parents.

Until she could see them with her own eyes, alive and well, the night felt as though it would never end.


	26. Paramnesia

Despite the chaos outside, everything within the Fenton residence was still and silent. There was no tinkering in the lab, no flickering television, and no book pages being turned. Even the lone occupant of the house was entirely motionless, lying prone on his bed.

The sun's return to the sky brought an end to this picturesque scene, however. The day broke the hold of the Knight's blade over Danny's mind, freeing him from its cage.

It started in his hands; fingers twitching and gripping at the sheets. And soon his legs and arms too were moving, struggling against restraints that were no longer there. That were never really there.

And then Danny's eyes flew open, and he scrambled up his bed. His hands moved up to rip off the gag that was not there, nails scratching at his mouth before he realised.

' _How did I get back here…_ ' Danny thought distantly, his mind numbed by confusion.

He looked down at himself, cautiously lifting his shirt to look down at his unmarred midsection. He could still feel the pain, and winced sharply as his fingers touched skin that had been wrenched apart only seconds ago.

"Maddie!" the sound of his father's voice erased all growing questions from the boy's mind.

His head whipped toward his window, where he could see the glow of the anti-ghost shield outside. Fear erupted within him, blooming outward in faint arcs of electricity. He couldn't get out. His parents were nearby and he couldn't escape.

Images of pain and cold faces danced before his eyes, and Danny launched himself off the bed and out of his room. He flew down through the house, going so fast that his shoulder clipped the corner of a wall. The pain from the collision only heightened his panic, and he continued his descent all the way to the lab.

Once there, however, he was brought to a sudden stop as his eyes landed on the lone table in the centre of the room. It was utterly pristine, glinting under the light. As Danny stared down at it, hovering in the air, he felt his horror turn to rage.

How dare they. How dare they betray him like that. How could they do that to him? Danny couldn't understand it. And worse, they may have stolen his body away!

Sparks ignited in the air, and soon flashes of white and green were lashing out from the teen, smashing into objects and sending them flying around the room. The bright lights above seemed to roar in Danny's ears, bathing the room in their harsh illumination.

The sound of his name being called brought everything to a halt, silence ringing as various objects settled against the floor.

He didn't wait to find out who was calling for him He flew straight to the portal, passing through the closed metal doors and embracing the comfort of the green glow.

* * *

"Danny!" Jazz tried again, concern mounting as she received no reply.

She had seen Sam and Tucker within the shield earlier, and so had been comforted by the knowledge that her brother must be nearby.

That assumption was quickly proven false, however, as Jazz mounted the stairs two at a time and burst into Danny's room.

The force of her entrance caused a few stray papers to flutter, but otherwise the room was still and empty.

Fear ran down her spine and to her hands, which began to shake. She clasped them together tightly, searching the rest of the rooms just to be sure. As she entered her own room, memories of a small Danny climbing into her bed to escape imaginary monsters came to the front of her mind. She fought the waves of images away, forcing her panic down. It settled like a rock in her stomach as she repeated to herself that Danny was alright. He was somewhere safe, unable to get home, but okay. She refused any thoughts that said otherwise.

"Danny!" she yelled loudly one last time, pausing her steps in the small hope of a reply.

Pacing around the house, Jazz was at a loss. Should she stay put and await her parents' return home? Or should she take to the streets and search for her brother?

She knew what she wanted to do, but she wasn't sure if it was the sensible option. She didn't even know where to begin looking.

Jazz sat down heavily on the living room sofa, staring at the black tv screen before anxiety forced her to her feet once again. She continued to walk slowly around the house, in and out of rooms. Her eyes searched but her mind was occupied, grappling over what she should do.

* * *

Once they knew that Paulina, Lancer, and Mrs Fenton were all safe in the hospital, Sam and Tucker had attempted to leave and head to their homes. They didn't even make it out the front entrance before Jack was calling them back, firmly telling them to stay put. It simply wasn't confirmed safe yet to wander the streets.

Being around Jack was like being with a stranger; his worried and stern demeanor completely alien and unwanted. It also kept affirming for both teens that this was indeed actually happening, like some dizzy nightmare made real. Neither of them could sit still within their seats, scuffing their shoes against the floor, sitting on their hands and chewing at their lips. The low, strained voices of the staff members around them did little to help.

They occasionally cast their gazes toward a window, looking out onto the street. A few cars sat abandoned in the road, illuminated by the pale blue sky of morning overhead.

* * *

Vlad glanced around as he slowly walked through the warped twin to the Fenton residence. His gaze drifted over the dark walls and shifting floor. He stayed rooted to the floor as he ascended the stairs, letting his steps be heard.

He entered through the open doorway to Danny's room, looking around briefly. As predicted, no sign of the boy could be seen. But Vlad knew better.

Swiftly, he reached out and flung open the closet door, stepping aside to avoid the ecto blast that was sent sailing from the shadows. It slammed into the far wall, leaving a rather impressive burn mark.

Danny stood ready inside the small closet, glare set on his face as his hand glowed with another attack. As recognition alighted in his eyes, the energy drained out of his clenched fist, which relaxed and lowered.

"Mr Masters?" his voice cracked in surprise.

"Yes, Daniel." Vlad answered, looking the boy over. "Do come out into the room. Hiding in your bedroom closet is both a poor defense, and rather pathetic."

Danny's glare was back, and he took two strides out into the open. This show of bravery was undermined by fear as his eyes immediately swept to the open door, looking out nervously into the hallway.

"Do they know I'm here?" he asked quietly.

"Who, Daniel?" Vlad asked, though he was certain he already knew.

"Them! My parents!" Danny flung his arms out in frustration. "Do they know I'm here? Are they on their way?"

Vlad closed his eyes, bringing a hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose. He then settled a calm gaze on the frazzled teen, who looked ready to jump out of his own skin.

"Daniel, your parents have no idea that you're currently in the Ghost Zone. In fact, I'm sure that they're wondering where you are right this moment."

Danny paused his anxious fidgeting to quirk an eyebrow at the man, who continued to speak.

"They also have no clue that this building even exists on this side of the portal, or that you are a ghost. They don't even suspect it. Your parents are, fortunately for you, quite unwilling to closely examine your…peculiarities."

Danny obviously had many questions, but seemed unable to put them into coherent words at the moment, and so Vlad elaborated further. He made sure to keep his voice low and steady, so as not to further agitate the delicate state the child was in.

"Daniel, whatever it is you experienced, it was nothing more than a powerful illusion. A dream made tangible by the Knight's sword. Don't you remember fighting him with me, near this very spot?"

Danny's brows drew together as he thought back, a frown pulling at his mouth, eyes drifting absently to stare at the floor.

"I remember that. You were fighting this big ghost in armor, and then…I don't know." he raised a hand up and raked his fingers hard through his hair, glancing up at Vlad. "Hey, why were you here fighting a ghost in the first place?"

"I'll explain everything fully, in time." Vlad assured. "For now, you must return home before your family begins searching for you, if they aren't already."

"No way!" Danny recoiled, stepping back into the dark closet.

"Daniel…" Vlad sighed heavily, walking over and standing before the small space, frowning at the teen within. He managed to keep his eyes from flitting down to look at the black shape slumped in one corner. No need to anger Danny even more.

Thankfully, the teen was too preoccupied to realise how close the man was to his old body. He crossed his arms and slid down to sit on the hard floor, glaring up at Vlad.

"I'm not moving an inch until you explain what the heck's going on here." he stated.

Vlad thought for a moment about refusing, and simply dragging the boy back through the portal, but he quickly realised that that would only worsen the situation. If he didn't want the kid to run at the first sight of his parents, or attack them, then he would have to take the time and explain everything.

Vlad moved to the bed, sitting down upon its edge as he began.

* * *

Maddie lay still upon the white bed, thin sheets pulled up to her shoulders, lost in a medicated fog.

Her wounds had been worse than she thought, leading her doctor to quickly order her bedridden and on some pretty powerful painkillers. Maddie hadn't been happy at first, but as the medicine dulled her senses, she cared less and less.

The sound of her cellphone vibrating on the side table jarred her to near wakefulness, and she cracked her eyes open and watched the slurred image of her husband walk over and pick up the phone.

His words swam over her, slithering across the blankets and slipping her by, even as she fought to understand what he said. She turned her head slightly toward him, but Jack did not notice, his back to her as he spoke quietly.

All too fast it seemed, he was hanging up, setting the phone down, and rushing out of the room, door closing quietly behind him. Maddie lay alone in the room, wondering what could be happening and frustrated that she couldn't help. As silent minutes passed, the drugs dragged her mind back below the surface of its vast thick sea, and Maddie's eyes drifted closed once more.

* * *

Sam and Tucker looked up as Jack walked over to them, looking even more worried than before, if that was even possible.

"Kids, I'm going to be gone for a while, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Now, you two still need to stay put here." he said quickly, glancing repeatedly down the long hall. "Promise me that you'll stay here."

"We promise, Mr Fenton." both kids replied immediately.

Jack was obviously too distracted to be skeptical of their hasty responses. He gave the pair a nod before nearly jogging out of sight.

"What do you think happened?" Tucker asked softly in the ensuing silence.

Sam stared down the hall for a long moment, already sure of the answer but unwilling to voice it.

"Do you think it has something to do with Danny?" Tucker spoke again.

Sam stood up and turned to him, hands resting on her hips and a frown set across her mouth.

"Come on, now's our chance." she said.

"Chance?" Tucker looked up at her, still seated.

For a moment, Sam faltered. Tucker looked utterly exhausted, and still very scared. She was sure she looked similar. But she swallowed back the lump growing in her throat, and forced a determined expression onto her face.

"We have to find out if our parents are okay, Tuck."

"I know." Tucker replied, though the affirmation seemed to only make him more uncertain. He slouched forward in his chair, eyes drifting down to look at the tiled floor.

"Hey," Sam stepped forward. "It's gonna be okay."

She reached out and grabbed his hand, bringing him to his feet. She pulled him along as she marched out of the building, daring any they passed to try and stop them.

They were completely ignored, however, and were soon on the empty streets. The morning sun stung brightly in their eyes and the chill air sent goosebumps across their flesh. Sam picked idly at her torn dress with her free hand, wishing for the thousandth time that she had worn a jacket. Tucker's equally ripped shirt also offered no warmth, and the two remained clasped hand in hand as they began their long and fearful journey home.

* * *

Jazz sat with her hands squeezed between her knees as she watched the television.

The reporter looked just as bedraggled as the citizens shown in the video clips that played repeatedly. Thankfully the death toll wasn't as high as Jazz had predicted it would be, but it was still a lot, and the hospitals were overrun with the injured.

Jazz glanced around the house once again, legs bouncing as she resisted the urge to pace. Soon her father would arrive, and then they would find Danny together.

The teen had called her mother's phone, but when Jack answered Jazz knew her mom was worse off than she'd let on.

It made her even more afraid, and she blinked rapidly to fight off the burning behind her eyes. No, she could not fall apart now. Not when her father was on his way. He would know what to do; he would know how to find Danny. And once they did, and Jazz lectured him soundly, she would then shut herself away in her room and finally let herself cry.

' _But not a moment before.'_ Jazz promised herself, forcing her legs to still.

* * *

Danny had been staring hard at the floor beyond his shoes for several minutes, and Vlad was trying not to lose patience.

"So…none of it was real?" Danny asked hesitantly.

Vlad couldn't contain the heavy sigh that fell from his lips.

"Yes Daniel, for the fourth time now. Everything you experienced after fight the Knight was an illusion. Your parents do not know you're a ghost. They do not know you can enter the Ghost Zone. And they are not on their way to capture you."

"Alright, alright! I get it." Danny was just as irritated as Vlad, throwing his hands up and finally standing. "It just felt so real…"

"That is the point, Daniel." Vlad said solemnly. "The Knight exists to spread chaos and terror. What better way than to force an individual to confront their worst fear."

At his words, Danny's angry expression darkened further, green eyes glowing harshly as he glared over at the man.

"I'm not _scared_ of my parents." he said lowly, voice radiating with threats of violence.

Of course, Vlad feared no such threats, and calmly offered the boy a skeptical look in return.

Danny just redirected his glare elsewhere in the room, avoiding Vlad's gaze. He of course didn't need to be reminded of how he'd been in a complete panic earlier at the thought of his parents coming for him. He crossed his arms sullenly, leaning back against the wall, and said no more.

After several minutes ticked slowly by, Vlad decided to try and move things along, resisting the urge to pull out his watch and check the time. He instead strode over to the boy, resting a hand firmly on his shoulder. He pulled Danny away from the wall and toward the exit, reaching out and closing the closet door as he went.

The teen jumped slightly at the sound, but let himself be led out into the hallway and down the stairs. All stubbornness was drained from him, and he was wrapped up entirely in his own thoughts.

He came back to himself as he felt the glow of the portal wash over him. He looked up at it, reluctant to venture beyond it and back into his home. The rational side of his mind knew that he had to, though. He couldn't very well hide away forever.

"Now, Daniel," Vlad began, tightening his grip on the boy's shoulder to gain his attention. "You cannot tell your parents about my involvement in all of this. As far as they need to know, I am currently in my home, many miles away. Understood?"

Danny attempted another glare, but he just looked sullen and tired.

"I'm not stupid." he said shortly.

He looked back at the portal, stepping out of Vlad's grasp and, pausing half a moment, walked through the green light without another word.

All Danny wanted to do now was be alone with hid thoughts, and Vlad's tone and mere presence were scraping away at the remains of his nerves. He slowly trudged up the basement stairs, eyes unseeing as his mind began to drift.

He reached the kitchen, traveling under the archway and into the living room, only to jump sharply as a loud gasp shattered the silence.

His gaze shot up to meet his sister's wide eyes. She shot to her feet, walking around the table as she stared at him in relief and confusion.

"Danny!" she exclaimed. "What-where-but…where were you!?"

"Uh…" Danny uttered dazedly, not prepared for conversation so soon. His hands gestured loosely toward the basement door.

Jazz looked between him and the open doorway several times, her face twitching through several emotions, as though unable to settle on just one.

"Do you know how worried I was?" she asked heatedly. "Didn't you hear me calling for you?"

"No?" Danny answered, unsure of what else to say.

Jazz looked ready to start yelling, but was interrupted from doing so by the front door slamming open.

Jack's hulking frame cast a shadow into the house as he froze, one leg thrust forward over the threshold.

"Danny!" he shouted, rushing forward with arms reaching out toward his two children.

Danny backpeddled so fast his head smacked the wall behind him, and he fought to remain still as the others stared at him for a moment.

' _Don't freak out. Don't freak out.'_ Danny kept up the mantra as his father's voice buzzed incomprehensibly in his ears.

Jazz spoke as well, pointing at the kitchen, but Danny couldn't look at either of their faces. Jack was not wearing his usual jumpsuit, and looked downright odd in normal clothing. It was this strangeness that helped Danny pretend, just a little, that it wasn't actually Jack standing before him.

But the strategy was quickly failing him, and Danny threw himself away from the wall, walking hastily to the stairs, speaking over his shoulder as he went.

"I'm gonna go upstairs, I'm really tired." the words poured out of his mouth, half-jumbled.

"Bu-wait!" Jack called after him.

Danny forced his legs to stop. He stayed staring ahead, not looking back down at them. It was the best he could manage.

"I said, where have you been this whole time?" Jack asked, his tone sounding much like Jazz had earlier.

"Down in the lab." Danny answered in a rush, just wanting to get away as fast as possible. "Y'know, ghost weapons and all..figured it was the safest place."

He then strode up the remaining steps, ignoring whatever Jazz began to say. He darted into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He then walked over to his bed, falling face down onto it.

He tried desperately to relax, to let his mind drift away as it had begun to do minutes before. But he found that he couldn't. His body was tense and his mind ran at exhausting speeds, refusing to slow. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs didn't help matters.

Jazz spoke from beyond the door, which muffled her words. The door handle jiggled as she attempted to open it, knocking lightly and still speaking. It all buzzed in the air, feeling like static within Danny's own head. The teen sat up, moving to sit at the head of his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Go away, Jazz." he said, though it was too choked to reach her.

He squeezed his eyes shut against the coming tears, but they fell out anyway. They left messy trails down his face, and he quickly buried it into his knees, shoulders quaking as Jazz continued to knock at the door.

* * *

Two small figures wandered the abandoned streets of the city, locked hand in hand to fend off the chill and the loneliness.

They didn't speak, but instead looked around at the aftermath of the chaotic night. Any dead bodies had already been taken away, but pools of blood still stained the pavement and road.

The two were careful to step around any pools of red in their path, hands tightening briefly, and then quickly walking away from the sight. They went through empty crosswalks with broken signals and traveled down desolate roads with abandoned vehicles.

Eventually they came upon a corner that they both stopped at. They stood there, staring down different paths, hands straining to keep hold as they both subconsciously pulled in their differing directions.

Neither wanted to part from the other, but both wanted to rush to their home. They stood in the silence for several aching heartbeats, desperation and loyalty warring a new battle on already scarred ground.

Tucker was the first to look back at Sam, who met his gaze. And slowly their hands unclasped, fingers falling away from each other.

"I'll call you later…" Sam said quietly, before turning away and crossing the road, hastening her steps as she went.

Tucker watched her before continuing down the sidewalk, looking ahead to the end of the block. He could see his street sign, and wanted to slow down and speed up at the same time. He felt sick with dread, not wanting to go near his home for fear of what he might see, but unable to turn back.

Too soon he was standing in front of his house, looking down at the worn welcome mat sitting untouched before the front door. He berated himself internally, willing his legs to move, to take that first step.

But he couldn't. He stayed rooted to the ground, not sure how much time was passing. He'd since numbed to the cold, no longer shivering even as a breeze bit into his skin.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Tucker recoiled back with a cry. His parents rushed to him immediately, grabbing their son and nearly crushing him in a joined hug.

Tucker couldn't believe it. They both spoke quickly, and their words melted together, churning in the rolling ocean within Tucker's mind. He felt as if he were drowning, not quite able to catch his breath as words and tears of his own spilled forth.

Together, the three stood outside their home, sobbing into each others' arms and babbling incoherently.

* * *

Sam, too, stood outside of her house. She looked up at the high windows, eyes searching for signs of damage; for signs of movement.

She lowered her gaze to the ornately carved door, fear rising up within her. She breathed in deep, forcing the feeling back down. It settled like a stone in the pit of her stomach.

But she wouldn't allow it to stop her. Schooling her features once more into a determined expression, she stomped up the steps, grabbed the door firmly and pushed it open.

Inside was exactly as she had left it, albeit darker now that the power was out.

"Mom?" she called out, leaving the door open as she stepped inside. "Dad?"

Her shadow stretched long across the floor before her, and her shoes clacked loudly in the silence.

"Mom! Dad!" she tried again, anger coloring her tone. "Come out already, it's over!"

Nothing. Sam glared into the darkness, angry and frustrated at the lack of a reply and at her parents and at the shadows as they clung to the walls. She marched down the hall, coming into the main room, looking around as if she would spot them hiding behind the sofa.

"Where are you!" she yelled, her voice scratching at her throat.

She thought she heard the creak of a floorboard, and spun around. It dizzied her, and she swayed as everything swam momentarily. But when her vision righted, there was no one to be seen.

"Where are you? Come out!" she said, continued to turn this way and that, angrier and angrier by the second. "Come out!"

In a heap she fell, legs hitting hard against the floor. Tears and sobs burst out from her harshly. The sounds were absorbed into the walls, which offered no noises in return. No sound of a door opening, no hurried footsteps, no voices.

There was nothing. And all Sam could do was sit on the floor, just beyond the light of the doorway, and weep heavily.


End file.
